


You Belong With Me

by thesympatheticvillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Anxiety, Bruises, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Comforting Logan, Control, Emotional Logic | Logan Sanders, Fantasy, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logan is a mess but the boys will take care of him, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Patton is necessary for any of them to function, Psychological Torture, Questionable!Deciet | Janus Sanders, Remus is not a nice boy, Restraints, Roman is hopelessly gay for Logan, Stabbing, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil is a sweet boy, Weapons, Wrongful Imprisonment, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 212,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesympatheticvillain/pseuds/thesympatheticvillain
Summary: Much to his surprise, after being released from prison for a crime he didn’t commit, Logan has been appointed as the prince’s new advisor.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 995
Kudos: 458





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is an anxious and emotional mess ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Bruising/Minor Injuries

Logan opened the door to his new quarters and peered inside. He hesitated, surprised. Just the main room was larger than any place he’d lived previously. He paused, glancing around in awe before finally stepping inside. The room was ornately decorated with bright red tapestries featuring the royal family’s crests and bookshelves lined the stone walls. He swallowed, suddenly nervous being here. He couldn’t help but feel out of place among the elegance of the space around him.

Logan closed the door silently behind him and shivered slightly as a cold breeze drifted over him. He walked over to the fireplace, setting his small bag of belongings on the royal blue couch on the far side of the room. He rubbed his arms to warm them against the chill settling into him. He knelt down, pulling some logs and tinder out of the stash of firewood on the side of the mantel and strategically placing them into position for a fire. He worked in silence and a few minutes later, he had a small fire roaring in the fireplace.

Unsure of what else to do, he walked through his new quarters, his thoughts still reeling in disbelief at the day’s events He marveled at his new space. Not only did he have the large, main living space but also a private bedroom and study. The space was fully furnished and filled with decorative trinkets that, no doubt, would be worth more than his entire bag of personal belongings.

As far as Logan could tell, the only thing missing was a space to cook, though he would assume there would be a communal space for this. He made a mental note to ask about that tomorrow and wandered back to the couch, collapsing into the soft cushions. He took a deep breath, trying to settle the growing panic in his chest.

A soft knock at the door suddenly jarred Logan back to reality. Confused, he stood up and took another breath. Steadying himself, he went to the door, pulling it open. He nearly choked when he saw the prince standing before him.

“H-hello, sire. Can I help you with something?” he said, his voice cracking. He couldn’t help but look away in embarrassment.

The prince held his hand up, smiling. “You can relax, Logan. I'm merely stopping by to check that you were finding your accommodations to be suitable. How are you settling in?”

“Oh,” he paused, surprised, rubbing his wrists. He still couldn’t bring himself to meet the prince’s gaze. “Everything has been more than satisfactory, sir. More than I ever could have expected. Thank you.”

“Call me Roman, please Logan. I cannot abide the formalities. I am glad you’re fairing well so far.” He smiled, stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. Roman gestured to the couch, indicating that they should sit. Logan obliged, sitting down on the couch across from the prince. “Surely though, you must have questions, now that you've had a chance to see everything.”

Logan struggled to find words. “Well, I was curious if there was a communal kitchen. This space is impressively furnished but I noticed there wasn't a place to prepare food.”

“Oh, no. You needn't worry about that.” Roman waved him off. “You are my personal advisor now. Your meals will be delivered to you by the kitchen staff daily. You need only to let them know if there are any foods you prefer not to eat. Or that you do, I suppose.”

“Oh.” Logan felt another wave of shock settling into his stomach.

The prince noticed Logan's expression change. He smiled sympathetically, quickly changing his approach. “I’m sorry, Logan. I know this is lot to take in right now, but I promise it will get easier."

“F-forgive me. I won't let my personal feelings affect my duties. I made commitment to you and I intend to follow through. You need not be unsure of my skills.” He said. His words came a bit too fast, badly disguising the anxiety he was feeling.

“Do not stress, my friend. I do not doubt your capabilities.” The prince smiled gently, leaning back into the couch. “Please, I want you to know that you are welcome you to take whatever time you need to adjust. You have been through a lot in the past week. I won’t fault you for needing a bit of time to rest and recollect yourself.”

“You are too kind, sire.” Logan said, breathing deeply.

“Please, call me Roman.”

Logan hesitated. “I'm not sure that is wise, sir.”

“Please, indulge me.” Roman paused. “At least when we are alone. I will concede it's probably best that you continue to address me formally around the other nobles for a while. It’s best to maintain a good reputation until you have properly established yourself among the court.”

“I think I would prefer to remain formal either way. It feels strange for me to not acknowledge your status.” Logan said, a bit quietly.

Roman smiled, defeated. “Whatever makes you more comfortable is fine for now

Logan smiled back appreciatively, biting back a yawn. Roman nodded, knowingly.

“Perhaps I have stolen enough of your time for tonight.” He stood gesturing for Logan to follow him to the door. As they approached the door, the prince turned to face him, resting a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan tensed, but managed not to flinch away from the contact. “Please, let your anxieties rest. The past week was unfortunate, but it will not reflect your time here. I give you my word, Logan.”

“Unfortunate is a bit of an understatement—” Logan stopped suddenly, realizing he'd spoken aloud. A wave of anxiety washed over his body and his knees felt weak. He spoke quickly. “I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to speak out of turn—"

Roman hushed him, gently squeezing his shoulder. Logan was immediately silent. “Logan. Please believe me when I say it is fine. I encourage you to speak your mind. You will not face repercussions from me.”

Logan nodded nervously.

Roman sighed as he released Logan’s shoulder. “Anyway, you are right to speak out. My phrasing was callous. I did not intend to diminish your experience. I only wish for you to understand that it is over and that you need not fear me.”

Logan's jaw instinctively clenched from the memories or the past few days. “I know,” he said, forcing his voice to stay upbeat. “I am grateful for the opportunity you’ve given me.”

The prince looked at him with concern but ultimately seemed to decide not to push Logan. “Very well. Get some rest, Logan. We will meet again tomorrow and I will show you more of the castle.”

“Thank you, sire. Good night to you.”

“Good night, Logan,” the prince said, closing the door behind him. Logan stood at the door in stunned silence for a moment after the prince had left.

_How did I get here?_ He thought. _When did my life become…this?_

Just over a week ago, his life had been normal. He’d trained under the local apothecary. He traded. He came home to his tiny hut and lived his boring, normal life. He'd never have dreamed that he’d be standing here now. Never in his life would he imagine that the prince would speak to him, let alone visit him in his personal quarters. Logan nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the room.

His mind was overwhelmed and yet, despite his racing thoughts, he yawned. His mind may be busy, but his body had begun to ache with exhaustion. 

He turned slowly and walked to his new bedroom, turning to the western wall. A small, bronze water basin sat in the corner of the room and a jug of water had been left out for him. Logan moved over to it and splashed some of the cold water onto his face, looking up to the mirror hanging above the water basin. He barely recognized himself. His face was covered in purple and blue bruises. The swelling felt like it started to fade but the dark color was still prominently visible on his face. His hands clenched at the edges of the water basin and Logan looked to the ground for a moment. In the corners of his eye, he could still see the dark bruises on his wrists, sparking a new wave of anxiety and dark thoughts. He choked back a sob and looked back at the mirror, trying to clear his mind.

His muscles tensed looking at his reflection. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed as his inner frustrations and anxiety boiled to the surface and he had the urge to yell. Or throw things. Or both. His body went limp. He couldn’t lose his composure. Not here, not now. So, instead, after a minute, he forced his muscles to relax, taking a deep, slow breath as he turned to the bed. He walked over and climbed into the soft sheets, kicking of his shoes and pulling the blankets on top of him.

Logan laid there for a while, his body stiff with tension. Silence hung in the air as he waited for his mind to give into his body’s need for sleep. His mind stubbornly resisted but after a few minutes, he felt his mind begin to slow. Soon, his eyelids drooped and sleep finally claimed him.


	2. To Be Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been in the works for a while now so the next few chapters should follow pretty quickly :)
> 
> In other news, Logan's been through a lot and he's got quite a journey ahead of him!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: References to nightmares, Anxiety, brief Unsympathetic Remus

Logan jerked awake, gasping for air. His eyes darted desperately around the room as they adjusted to the dark. Recognizing the room around him, he relaxed slightly. He took a breath, sitting up. Moonlight filtered in through the windows, gently illuminating his new bedroom. He leaned forward, resting his face in his hands.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and felt the wetness of tears on his face. He took another deep breath, wiping them away.

_Why am I like this?_

This isn't the way he wanted to start his new life. He'd been gifted an unbelievable opportunity. To have been granted his freedom was a miracle, but to have been appointed to the prince’s new advisor was frankly beyond anything he could have imagined. He shouldn’t be terrified. He should be excited. Sighing, Logan slid his legs out from under the blankets and down onto the floor. He paused, breathing deeply. The feeling of the cold, stone floor grounded him, helping to settle his mind.

He leaned against the bed, glancing up through the narrow window above his bed. He could just make out the moon through the narrow slit in the wall. He pondered for a few minutes, counting the days in his head. By his estimate, the full moon must be only a few days away. Pushing himself off the bed, he moved his way to the door. Realistically, he knew he should go back to sleep, but the thought of another nightmare unnerved him too much to consider it. Instead, he decided to make the most of his night and investigate his new study.

He turned the doorknob to the main room, feeling his way through the darkness of the main room into study. A faint ray of moonlight lit the study as he entered the study. He slowly walked the perimeter of the room. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with bookshelves. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the relaxing scent of the old books. He reached out and let his fingers drift over the spines as he passed by the shelves.

After a moment, he turned to face the small, ornate desk on the far wall. Logan reached across the desk and ignited a small gas lamp sitting on the corner of the desk. The soft, amber light of the lamp illuminated the room around him. He yawned as he turned and walked idly around the room, reading the titles on the spines of the books. After several minutes of internal debate, he pulled a small philosophy book with a bright red cover off the shelf. Logan settled into the desk, flipping open the cover of his book to the first pages. Any ideas of sleep left his mind and he was able lose himself in the ideas of another person. His anxiety seemed to abate. He finally felt like he could breathe, if only for a moment.

Hours later, he found himself at his desk, still in the same position. A small pile of books had begun to form on his desk and his body was beginning to ache. He forced himself to pull himself away, rubbing at the sore muscles at the base of his neck. He stood, somewhat unsteady, and wandered slowly back to his bedroom, stretching his arms above his head. Idly moving about, he washed his face at the water basin and changed his clothes. His stomach was already rumbling when a knock finally sounded at his door.

Stalling, Logan meandered his way the door. Pulling it open, he glanced down, surprised to see a small boy standing in the doorway with a cart full of covered plates. Logan doubted the boy was even of age. Smiling encouragingly, Logan stepped aside, holding the door for him.

He hesitated but finally entered the room cautiously. He kept his head down as he pushed the cart into Logan's room.

“It smells delicious,” he said, smiling at the kid, who was still avoiding eye contact.

“Thank you, sir.” The child replied, quickly.

Logan stepped over to the cart, lifting one of the plate covers. Steam drifted up from the plate as he revealed a small roast chicken, resting on a pile of roasted vegetables underneath.

“In the future, will you let the chef know that I prefer not to eat meat.” He made an effort to keep his tone soft but the boy startled all the same.

“O-oh… I c-can take it back if you like, sir. I-if it's not good enough.” His voice was loud and unsteady and Logan could tell the kid was struggling.

Logan smiled at him sympathetically. “Please, be at ease. This is more than adequate for now. Send my compliments to the chef. I'm being genuine when I say it smells superb. I only want the chef to know my preferences for the future. Thank you for your services. Please, take this and get back to your work.” He reached into his coin purse and pulled out a few copper coins. He offered them to the kid and gestured to indicate that he was free to leave.

“Thank you, sir.” The boy hesitated before taking the coins. He nodded quickly at Logan and turned to go.

“You’re welcome.” Logan watched as the boy left the room before inspecting the plates on the cart. He lifted the other plate covers. There was more food on this cart than he could possibly consume on his own. The first platter he'd opened had a whole roasted chicken surrounded by roasted vegetables and potatoes. Another bowl was piled high with fresh fruit and berries. Various other dishes held sides and sauces. The abundance of food was overwhelming. He could only assume the chef had sent him a variety to get a feel for his preferences but all the same, he couldn’t help but marvel at the surrealness of his new position. He swallowed. His stomach was now growling loudly as he pulled the cart over to the table and started to dig into the various dishes

A half hour later, Logan sat at the table feeling uncomfortably full. He'd made an impressive dent into the intimidating amount of food he had been served. After the last week, he felt justified in catching up on a few meals but that didn’t stop his stomach from attempting to rebel against the sheer amount of food he’s consumed. Logan stood up and poked at the remaining food with a fork.

Logan sighed and dropped the fork down on the plate. He knew he was stalling. He needed to venture out into the tower eventually, but anxiety flared in his chest at the idea of leaving his chambers. Despite the warm light filtering through the window, Logan shivered. He was unnerved at the idea of traveling the halls by himself but he couldn’t just sit in his quarters all day. He sighed, pacing the room. Several minutes passed before Logan stopped at the door. He took a breath, bracing himself, and left the room.

The halls of the tower were massive and brimming with life. He weaved his way through the halls, keeping his head down and trying to blend into the crowd. For the most part it worked, despite the bruises covering his face, many people passed him by without a second glance, too absorbed in their personal tasks to take an interest in him. Logan was perfectly satisfied with the lack of attention. He didn't know where he was headed and wasn’t interested in answering anyone’s questions.

He wandered the corridors, letting his gaze drift into the various rooms throughout the tower. In his mind, he absent-mindedly began making a mental map of the tower, noting places he cared to return to. Lost in thought, he aimlessly turned the corridors, taking whatever path took his fancy in the moment.

Without thinking, he turned down a smaller corridor. This hall was dimly lit due to fact that a number of the curtains were closed. As he left the more crowded halls, the noise dissipated. Logan felt himself relax. He wasn't used to the bustle of the castle and he welcomed a retreat from the constant barrage of overstimulation.

His reprieve was cut suddenly short as a hand shot out from behind him and painfully gripped his shoulder. Logan was spun around and slammed forcefully into the wall beside him. He grunted as the air was knocked from his lungs. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. Hands grabbed the collar of his shirt, shoving him backwards and pinning him against the wall.

“What are you doing here, pretty boy? I thought you knew you aren't welcome here.”

Logan froze. He glanced up, clenching his jaw to force his eyes to focus through his pain. Through the dim light, he could make out the silhouettes of three men standing before him. He could make out that they were dressed in dark, fancy clothing fit for nobility. The man in the center gripped Logan's collar. His strength easily overpowered Logan's resistance, effectively preventing him from escaping. Bile filled his throat as Logan recognized the voice of the man pinning him to the wall.

“Remus.” Logan muttered.


	3. In Harm's Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~So, full disclosure. This chapter was inspired by a someone writing for a prompt request on tumblr. This chapter was the inspiration for this entire fic and it definitely shares some similarities with the original piece, though they are significantly different. Unfortunately, I didn't originally know I was going to write something based on it and it's been months since I saw that post so I have no idea who wrote it, otherwise I'd credit them. If anyone happens to know, I'd be happy to give credit where it's due :)~~ JK it was inspired by @ironwoman359 on tumblr! I'll put a link to the post at the end, in case anyone wants to check it out!
> 
> My dudes. Things are getting intense this chapter ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Minor Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Knives, Panic Attack, Unsympathetic!Remus

“I don’t think so, you little fraud. You’ll address me as ‘your grace', if you know what's good for you. Just because you’re out here doesn’t mean you’re my equal, pretty boy.” Remus smiled menacingly. Before Logan could even brace himself, Remus jabbed him in the stomach and Logan’s body folded in on itself. He would have collapsed to the ground, if Remus hadn't caught him, pushing him back against the wall.

Logan struggled to catch his breath, desperately trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. “I’m the p-prince’s p-personal advisor. If you h-hurt me, you'll be p-punished.”  


“Do you promise?” Remus sneered at him, leaning close to Logan’s ear. Logan squirmed uncomfortably as Remus spoke in his ear. “Do you really think that’s a threat? You mean nothing to someone like him. Nothing more than a pretty face.”

Logan struggled in Remus' grip but Remus barely seemed to notice, holding him firmly against the wall. He fought to pull away as he felt Remus leaned closer, breathing down his neck. “Amazing, he can even tell behind that face full of ugly bruises.”

Logan went limp in Remus' hands, defeated.

Remus leaned back and smiled. Remus slipped his hand up to guide Logan’s chin, guiding his face up to look at him. Logan’s skin crawled as Remus touched him, but he could no longer muster the will to pull away. “Pretty boy, you’re pathetic but you’re not a fool. You know I’m telling you the truth. You’re no more than a pretty face for the prince to entertain himself with until he eventually bores of you. You’re discardable.” He laughed cruelly, stepping back. Logan's freedom only lasted a moment before Remus snapped his fingers. In a moment, Remus' minions had him pinned, arms outstretched, against the wall.

Remus turned and faced Logan, a demented smile flashing across his face. He moved suddenly, jabbing Logan again in the stomach again. Logan's legs collapsed underneath him. He groaned, hanging limply in the grip of his assailants. Logan desperately leaned his head back away from Remus as he leaned closer. Unfortunately, Logan’s discomfort only seem to encourage him. Remus leaned in closer, grabbing a handful of Logan’s hair and pulling his head up to look at him. Logan gritted his teeth and squirmed as he felt Remus' close in on him. Every cell in his body ached to get away as he felt Remus' breath on his neck “Did you already forget your place, my little pest? I thought you knew better.”

Logan held his breath until Remus stepped back away from him. He stood in front of Logan, smiling sadistically. A glint of metal flashed in Remus' hand and Logan suddenly felt a new wave of panic rise in his chest. He struggled against the men’s weight, but they easily held him still. Remus playfully spun a dagger around his fingers, eyeing Logan dangerously. “Let's see if the prince still likes you after I carve up that pretty face of yours.”

“Please…no.” Logan begged, closing his eyes as he turned his head away.

“WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?” Roman's voice filled the corridor, echoing loudly around him. Logan watched Remus startle. His shadowy figure glanced down the hall towards Roman before he and his men scattered away. Logan's vision narrowed as he heard foosteps moving towards them. No longer being held up on the wall, Logan doubled over in pain and hit the ground.

The next thing Logan knew, Roman stood above him pulling him to his feet. Logan struggled to catch his breath, wheezing with great difficulty as he leaned into Roman's shoulder. 

“Take it easy, Logan. You’re safe.” Roman said, gently wrapping an arm around Logan’s waist to steady him.

Logan stumbled slightly and his vision blurred. He vaguely felt Roman put a hand to his chest to keep him upright as he buried his head into the prince's chest. He quickly lost track of Roman as his breathing became rapid and his heart pounded in his chest.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked. Logan barely heard him but he could feel the prince delicately brushing the debris off his clothes.

“Um…uh... I—” He stuttered, struggling to form sentences. His head was spinning wildly, pounding painfully as the edges of his vision faded.

“Sorry. Stupid Question. Come sit down.” Logan felt the prince drag him over to a nearby bench. He could feel Roman's hand around his waist as he pulled Logan down with him onto the cold, wooden seating. Logan shivered from the shock before a sudden movement in his periphery caused him to flinch as new waves of panic coursed through his body. Logan felt a wave of guilt wash over him as Roman pulled away apologetically. 

“S-s-sorry.” Logan managed to stutter as he leaned back against the wall, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating.

“There’s no need to apologize, Logan. I'm not going anywhere. Take whatever time you need to calm yourself. You're safe with me.”

A few minutes passed and Logan’s breathing slowly began to resemble a normal pattern again. Suddenly, gravity seemed to weigh down in him and exhaustion settled in as the adrenaline rushed from his body.

“Thank you.” He whispered timidly to Roman as his eyes drooped.

“Of course.” Roman paused, considering his next words carefully. “Do you think you can tell me what happened?”

Logan nodded. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands for a moment. Gathering what nerve he had left, he told Roman of how the men had jumped him in the corridor. He gripped his hands together tightly to keep them from shaking as he spoke. As he neared the end of his story, his voice started to fail him. His voice cracked and he flushed with redness as he told Roman how they'd threatened to cut his face.

“They…” Logan paused, collecting the last of his nerves. “My assailant implied that the only reason you appointed me to this position was because you wanted me…physically.” The end of Logan's sentence was so quiet that Roman could barely make out the words.

“Logan, no." Roman said, sadly. "That's not the case at all."

Logan was silent as Roman stared down at him.

"Listen, I'm going to be very transparent with you, Logan. If that’s what I wanted, I wouldn't have to grant you to one of the highest positions in the court. I simply would have offered to make you an escort. I have no need to manipulate you to do what I want." Roman sighed as Logan tensed. "My point is that I chose you as an advisor for a reason. You are cunning, resourceful and you are clearly incredibly intelligent. I honestly believe you will be an invaluable asset to the throne given some time to adjust.” His tone was calm and even, speaking matter-of-factly. “I want to be clear. I would never use someone like that, Logan.”

“Okay.” Logan didn't know if he truly believed what Roman was saying but it was certainly easier for him to think that he was valued for his intelligence rather than his appearance.

“I have another tough question for you, if you’re feeling well enough to answer.”

“I’m okay, Roman.” Logan’s voice was steadier now. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, trying to stop the pounding in his head. “What do you need to know?”

“If you’re sure, Logan.” He paused, gauging Logan’s reaction.

Logan nodded, closing his eyes.

“Did you recognize your attackers?”

Logan bit his lip and turned his head away. “The corridor was too dimly lit for me to identify them by sight.”

Logan looked down at the ground as Roman stared at him. He didn't dare meet the prince’s gaze. Logan knew he wasn't a convincing liar.

To his surprise, Roman seemed to accept his answer. “Very well. If you remember anything, please do not hesitate to tell me. That behavior is unacceptable, and I will not tolerate it. You deserve penance for the pain you endured.” Roman slowly moved closer to Logan, wrapping his arm around Logan’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “I'm so sorry, Logan. I swear to you I won’t let this happen again.”

Logan was silent, leaning into the prince’s shoulder. The effect of the adrenaline had fully left him now. He sank exhausted into Roman's arms.

Roman was quiet for a moment. “Are you sure that you want this?”

“To what specifically are you referring, Roman?”

“This job, this life…” Roman shrugged as Logan’s eyes fluttered. “You were forced into this choice rather suddenly.”

Logan sighed and pulled himself up out of the prince’s arms. He turned, looking into Roman’s eyes. “May I speak freely, sir?”

“Undoubtedly.” Roman said resolutely. He kept his face neutral but internally tensed with anticipation of Logan's response. It was a strange sensation. He'd met the man less than a fortnight ago, and really, he'd only had his first real conversation with him roughly a day ago. Yet, undeniably, the idea of Logan leaving filled him with dread.

“I believe my feelings on the matter are inconsequential at this point. There’s no going back to my old life. This...occurrence has demonstrated to me that going back would surely be a death sentence.” Logan's eye briefly flicked over to Roman. “Despite what just occurred, I'm safer with you than anywhere else.”

Roman was silent as he stared sadly at his new friend. “You don't have to stay in this position out of fear, Logan. If that's truly the only thing keeping you here, I promise you I can help you find a safe way out.”

Logan shrugged indifferently, uncomfortable with the prince's concern for his welfare. He changed his tone, hoping to alleviate the pity Roman obviously felt for him. “I am terrified but… I still wish to stay. I admit it is an exciting opportunity to be allowed to work for you. Before this, my impact on the world at large was basically negligible. Now, I have the potential to influence real change in the kingdom.”

Roman relaxed a bit. “I’m glad that you have found some sense of direction in all the chaos, but I want this to be more for you than just serving a purpose.”

Logan stared at the ground silently.

“We’ll talk about it later.” He paused. "Listen, I don't want you wandering around on your own anymore. For tonight, you will remain with me, and tomorrow, I will assign one of my guards to escort you during the day so you can do as you please. Honestly, in any case, it's best for you to have a guide, since you’re unfamiliar with the castle.”

“I hardly think that I could get lost.” Logan muttered, an unintentional edge of bitterness creeping into his voice.

Roman noticed that Logan avoided his gaze uncomfortably. “Listen, I understand you undoubtedly don't want a stanger hovering over your shoulder all day, but I won't just assign anyone to you. I have a particular person in mind and I think you'll get on quite well with him. After all, if anyone could understand your situation, I think it would be him.”

Logan looked down at the ground, still uncertain. “I’m not thrilled with the idea, but I agree that it is necessary. I’d rather avoid another situation like today.”

“Good.” Roman perked up, trying to sound upbeat. “I have time before my next meeting. How would you like a quick tour of the tower? I think we can manage to hit most of the main points before I need to be anywhere.”

“That suggestion seems agreeable.” A subtle smile appeared on Logan’s face. His fear had subsided significantly, and his heart rate was beginning to feel almost normal again. It was strange. Despite the power the power the prince held over him, his presence had a strangely calming effect on Logan. His future was definitively still uncertain, but sitting here with Roman, Logan felt a spark of hope burning in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI the next chapter is a bit longer so it's probably not going up as fast as the first three but worst case scenario, it should be up on Saturday :)
> 
> Also, for the commenters on the last chapter. Of course, Roman was coming for his boy ;)
> 
> For anyone interested in the inspiration post!  
> https://ironwoman359.tumblr.com/post/190327135663/i-wont-let-them-near-you-again-with-logince


	4. A New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, long chapter. Just as I promised! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this one! Enjoy!
> 
> The next one should be out within the by at least Monday, if not sooner! After that, I'm going to start spacing them out a bit more so that I can split my time between editing what I've already written and continuing to add on to this fic :)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None  
> (Let me know if I missed something!)

Roman seemed to know that Logan wasn't feeling up to talking and was filling the silence as they walked. He spun grandiose stories about the history of the castle and the kingdom. Logan’s thoughts drifted. He appreciated Roman’s attempt to distract him with his stories, but he could feel anxiety beginning to take root in the pit of his stomach as it started to sink in how little he knew about their country’s history. Any history Logan had learned had come from the jaded old men of the small town where he’d grown up and by his own admittance, they were hardly reliable or extensive sources of information. Not many people spent time studying history when they were struggling just to make it to the next day. Roman’s stories were more fanciful than the stories he knew. He spoke of old wars and great rebellions. He recounted the stories of heroes and the fall of empires. Logan smiled as he watched Roman light up telling stories of heroes and villains and their conquests and adventures.

Roman led him through the various rooms, talking as he weaved through the crowds. Logan glanced around the crowds as he followed Roman around yet another corner. Business around the castle moved about as usual. People bustled about through the halls of the tower going about their normal routines. Logan swallowed. The sheer magnitude of his new position threatened to overwhelm him as he realized that he’d eventually be responsible for welfare of the people moving about around them.

_How can I be an advisor of any value when I know so little about my country and the people within it?_

Roman noticed that Logan seemed distracted. “What are you thinking about?”

Logan looked over at him cautiously. “Are you sure you thought this through?”

“Thought what through?”

“Appointing me to be your advisor.”

Roman slowed his pace, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Logan. “What makes you think I haven't?”

“My knowledge of the kingdom is rudimentary. The little information I did have access to doesn’t even come from particularly credible sources. It’s just stories I heard or read when I was younger. I barely know the basics of how the politics here work, let alone the intricacies of the system.” Logan paused. “How can you trust my advice to make decisions that are going to affect thousands of people?”

Roman shrugged. “You'll learn.”

“Perhaps, but why choose an advisor of my knowledge level when you have your choice of any of the top scholars in the country. You have access to people who have devoted their entire lives to understanding this kingdom and it's intricacies. Their education far exceeds my own knowledge.”

“I've had scholars at my table. I've worked with people who have spent their whole lives dedicated to the study of political practice and theory. I couldn’t stand it. It's all theory to them. They sit in their cushy studies, reading away their lives while servants bring them their food and wash their clothes. They can't possibly grasp the true consequences of the decisions I make every day.”

“So, you were looking for someone who knew what it's like to be at the bottom of the barrel.”

Roman stopped in his tracks. “No! That's not—"

Logan waved off his concern. “It's perfectly fine, Roman. I’m not offended. I appreciate that perspective from you as a leader. Not many people with authority have that capacity for empathy.”

“I suppose.” Roman ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of how to handle Logan’s praise. “I don’t want you to misunderstand me. I do prefer my advisors to have real world experience but it’s more than that. That is only a part of my reasoning for appointing you. You've proven yourself to be intelligent, resourceful and you clearly have a passion for learning. I have no doubt you'll be quick-witted enough to keep up. Given time, I don't doubt you will surpass many of our scholars.”

Logan looked down at the stone floor, pondering Roman's assumptions. “Your intuition for my tendencies is impressive. Given access to the resources, I imagine the problem will be pulling me away from studying to do my job.” Logan smiled at Roman.

“I figured that may be the case, which is why we’re here.” Roman smiled, turning to face an enormous set of oaken double doors. He grasped the brass handle and pulled the heavy door open, gesturing for Logan to lead the way.

Logan walked through to door and had to stop for moment to let his eyes adjust. The room was filled with bright light, pouring in from tall windows on the north and west walls. After a moment, his vision cleared, leaving Logan speechless. They stood at the entrance of a massive library. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in bookshelves. The shelves towered above them at such a height that the higher shelves required long ladders to reach. Logan slowly walked into the room, barely managing to keep his jaw from hanging agape. Resting between the bookshelves sat ornately carved desks with delicate gilded flower designs. He let his hand drift over the smooth, polished woods as he wandered along the edge of the room. He inhaled, taking in the smell of the old books and it was beautifully, wonderfully quiet. Logan was speechless, in awe of the room around him.

Roman smirked as he watched Logan’s reaction. He leaned smugly on the doorframe behind him. “I figured you would like it here. A few hundred titles should keep you busy for a while.”

Logan nodded, still struggling to form words.

“It's not the only library in the castle, and honestly, it's not even the largest.” Roman laughed softly. “But it's quiet and a good place to focus.”

“It's amazing.” Logan said breathlessly as he wandered through the rows of shelves. “This is more books than I imagined I would see in my lifetime.”

Roman raised an eyebrow as he idly followed Logan. “I suppose you didn't have access to many books where you lived before.”

“I'd be lucky to track down two or three books a year and I'd read them until the spines fell apart.” Logan stopped at one of the shelves, reaching out to feel the spines of the books as he perused the titles.

“Honestly, I’m impressed you even learned to read. It's unfortunately not a common skill most places. Not many have the opportunity, let alone a decent teacher. Unless you grow up with enough privilege to afford a decent education.”

Logan shrugged. “I was fortunate. I didn't have much family around growing up, but my grandmother taught me the basics. Since then, I've read everything I could get my hands on.”

Roman was quiet as Logan walked along walls of books, deep in focus, pulling out a few titles and taking mental notes of the locations of books he wanted to read later. Roman nodded and stepped back, leaning back on the bookshelves as he watched Logan browse. He watched as Logan’s focus leave their conversation, narrowing in to the books in front of him. Roman saw the tension melt from Logan’s body as he lost track of the world around him.

Roman smiled. His heart warmed as he watched Logan relax for the first time since they’d met. He whispered to himself sadly, too quietly for Logan to hear. “Oh, Logan. I definitely made the right choice.”

Half and hour had passed when the chime of the distant bell tower jolted Roman away from watching Logan, lost in his own thoughts. He listened closely, counting the bell chimes. Roman frowned. He hesitated, reluctant to interrupt Logan. He cleared his throat and Logan looked up at him. “Unfortunately, we can't stay longer. I’m expected upstairs for some military planning shortly.”

“What would you like me to do in the meantime?”

“You’ll join me.” Roman said idly, eyeing Logan’s reaction. “I'm serious about you not being alone. You'll be free to do what you like tomorrow. Today though, I don't want you out of my sight.”

“Yes, sir.” Logan said dryly, as he stood to follow Roman.

Roman frowned. “Don't be like that, Logan. You’re welcome to come back whenever you like. This place isn't going anywhere, and you have full access now. It's one of the perks of your new position.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Roman.” His voice trailed off to a whisper. He glanced over at Roman cautiously. Roman frowned as he watched a tense, nervousness return to Logan’s demeanor.

“What’s concerning you, Logan?”

Logan was quiet but he glanced up at Roman. Words hung at the tip of his tongue.

Roman moved closer to him. “Please, I want you to speak freely with me.”

Logan hesitated but he couldn't help but give in to Roman’s pleading look. “I don’t want to give you reason to doubt my capabilities but I feel ill-equipped to engage in a discussion about a subject I know so little about. I know it’s my job but I don’t know that I’m ready to be a participant in a meeting like this.”

Roman relaxed, smiling at him playfully. “Is that all?”

Logan crossed his arms and nodded nervously.

“You know that you’ll need to be at all of these meetings, eventually.”

Logan looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth. “I am aware. I just didn’t expect my participation to be so immediate. I haven't even had a full day in my new position.” Logan looked away, trying to hide the anxiety burning in his chest.

Roman moved toward him, resting his hand on Logan’s shoulder. He waited for Logan to look up at him. “Neither did I, Logan. When I offered you the job, I told you would be given time to adjust before I held you responsible for your position and I fully intend on following through on that promise. I’m asking you to join me today solely as an observer. I’m not asking you to participate. Unless you choose to, I don't expect you to engage in our discussion. Just listen and observe. Okay?”

Logan relaxed significantly, dropping his arms to his sides. He smiled appreciatively at Roman. “Very well, Roman. I believe that’s within my capabilities.”

Logan trailed closely behind Roman as he turned into the meeting room near the top of the tower. Red tapestries hung from the ceiling along the walls of the room. The room opened wide. No natural light entered the windowless room. Ornate wall sconces lined the room lit, casting the room in an soft amber light. A round table covered in maps occupied the center of the room. Individual markers were placed strategically across the table, indicators of placements of troops throughout the country.

Logan’s gaze followed Roman. He watched curiously as Roman’s demeanor changed. His normally carefree jaunt became confident and focused. He moved aside the maps and cleared space on the table. He pulled a roll of parchment from a small pile off to the left of the main map and began to make some precursory notes.

Logan followed with less confidence. Shifting nervously in the doorway, he was unsure of what to do, but unwilling to disrupt the prince’s focus. He hesitated for a moment before following Roman to the far side of the room. He quietly leaned against the wall behind Roman, watching him work. Curiosity welled in Logan’s chest as he watched the prince move about the room. Roman’s soft demeanor that Logan had come to know disappeared under an air of authority. It was a strange experience to watch this new side of Roman.

Logan stood up off the wall, occasionally glancing at the door. He anxiously awaited the beginning of the meeting.

A few minutes passed before the other attendees began to filter into their seats. Logan watched as they took their seats. Most didn't give Logan a second glance, though he caught a few flashing him suspicious looks. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to be willing to question his presence in front of Roman. The seats around the table filled quickly and they spoke among themselves in hushed tones. Logan breathed deeply, watching the dynamics of the people around him.

Lost in thought, he almost missed the last person entering the room, but a familiar laugh jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up and instinctively bit his bottom lip as Remus walked in, followed closely by one of the same minions who had assaulted Logan earlier that day.

Logan’s muscles tensed. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He clenched his jaw, keeping his face neutral, determined not to let his discomfort show.

Logan’s knees went weak when Remus finally noticed him. Remus gaze narrowed in on Logan. The amber light cast from sconces on the wall flickered, intensifying the menacing smile stretching across Remus' face. Panic welled up in Logan’s chest. He crossed his arms to hide his shaking hand and pushed the anxiety down, determined not to let Remus influence him.

Remus dropped into the seat directly across the table from Roman. He crossed one leg over the other and slouched in his chair, flashing a dangerous smile up at Logan. A sudden chill surged through Logan’s body as Remus stared at him. The room quieted as Remus took his seat.

“Is everyone prepared to begin?” Roman asked, looking up from his notes.

Everyone mumbled their agreement, except Remus who merely raised his eyebrow.

“Very well. We'll begin by recounting the events from the previous meeting.” He gestured to the man sat beside him. “Please, will you do us the honor of recounting the last meeting?”

“Yes, your hi-" he began.

“Forgive my interruption,” Remus said, unapologetically sneering at Logan. “Are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?”

“To what exactly are you referring, Remus?” Roman asked, his voice neutral.

“I'm sure I'm not alone in my distrust of the stranger in our midst.” He gestured to Logan. Logan held Remus’ gaze, ignoring the others as the turned to focus on him.

“Logan has been appointed as my personal advisor. He has a place here. Unless you have a legitimate concern, I insist we move on.” Roman's voice was stern as he stared at Remus.

Remus seemed unconcerned. “He was to be executed for treason less than a fortnight ago. He’s been out of prison for little over a day. Is it really wise to allow him to hear our country’s most privileged and confidential information? Is this not a legitimate cause for concern?”

Some of the others murmured in agreement.

“Logan was pronounced innocent beyond a shadow of a doubt. On top of that, his actions saved my life, and in doing so, he saved the kingdom from considerable strife. These are not the actions of a traitor.” Roman stated dryly. “I’ll say again, if anyone has a legitimate concern, I would be happy to hear you out.”

“Surely, he can speak for himself.” Remus raised an eyebrow at Logan, barely concealing a smile as Logan shifted uncomfortably.

“I—" Logan began.

“No, Logan.” Roman interrupted, staring sternly at Remus. “You do not have to dignify that comment with a response. Let me be perfectly clear. Any problem with Logan is a problem with me. You either trust my judgment or you don’t.”

Silence filled the room. Roman met the gaze of each person at the table and one by one, they looked away. Finally, he settled on Remus but unlike the others, he did not look away.

“Alright… alright. I meant no offense, my dear Roman. I only thought we should talk about it since it was clearly on everyone’s mind." He conceded, sounding bored, apparently unconcerned about the disturbance he'd caused. "Curiosity has a way of derailing even the most diligent of souls.”

Roman ignored him and proceeded to start the meeting. He led the discussion of the strategic placement of troops throughout the outer regions and spoke on the political relationships developing with neighboring countries. Logan watched as Remus leaned back in his chair, uncharacteristically quiet as the meeting moved on. Logan focused in on Roman's words, analyzing what Roman was saying and following as they moved the markers around the map. The meeting continued in this manner for well over an hour before it seemed that the meeting was slowing. Logan sensed that the end of the meeting was drawing near. Only one final matter remained at hand. Logan leaned over Roman’s shoulder as he discussed changing relations with a neighboring country to the north that had begun to show signs of aggression on the border. Their armies seemed to be growing their presence at vital points along the border. As the conversation progressed, Logan noted that Remus was starting to show interest. He no longer slouched in his chair. His gaze was focused as he leaned forward in his seat.

Remus interrupted Roman's discussion. “Perhaps, if we send our closest troops through the northern pass, an increased presence will deter further pressure on the border. No one likes to feel threatened.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows up at Logan while everyone turned their gaze to Roman for a response. 

Logan looked back at map as bile rose in his throat from Remus’ taunting. He analyzed the map as he listened vaguely as they discussed Remus' suggestion. He follow where Remus had suggested they moved the troops. A gasp escaped his throat, which he immediately regretted, attempting to cover his mistake with a cough. all eyes in the room turned towards him, except Roman who was continuing to take notes on his piece of parchment. His cough hadn’t been enough to disguise his surprise.

“Do you have something to say to me, kid?” Remus said slyly, almost encouraging Logan to step out of line.

Logan stood a bit taller, pulling his shoulders back and standing his ground against Remus' dangerous taunts. “I am not a child. Do not refer to me as such. I was merely surprised you would make such an obviously fallacious suggestion.”

“Oh, please. Tell me more.” Remus invited, smiling sarcastically.

“That pass is dangerously precipitous due to the amount of snow and ice that occur at that high altitude, especially during this time in the season. Not to mention that the troops closest to the pass are basically new recruits. Your suggestion would likely only weaken our hold on the northern border by causing the needless deaths of our own troops.”

Roman finally looked up from his notes at Remus, smiling at Remus. “He’s right, Remus.”

Remus clapped his hands slowly, unfazed by Roman's satisfied grin. "Very good, kid."

“Remus…” Roman warned.

Remus ignored him, smiling up at Logan. “Perhaps, I haven't given you enough credit, Logan.”

Logan’s skin crawled when Remus said his name, but he held his ground at Remus' stare.

“You're very amusing.” Remus paused, smiling innocently at Logan. “Of course. I had considered that scenario. I merely wished to see Roman's brilliant new advisor in action.”

Logan maintained eye contact but remained silent.

“Of course. Our best course of action would be to send those same troops to the east to meet up with more experienced troops. Then, they can head north, circumventing the pass altogether and securing the border. Wouldn’t you agree, Logan?”

Logan hated hearing Remus say his name. Disgust and rage boiled in his stomach but all the same he couldn't argue with the logic of Remus’ second suggestion. “That suggestion seems satisfactory.”

Logan couldn’t see it but Roman smiled. “I think that was the final matter at hand. We have determined our course of action. I expect orders will be sent to the proper authorities in the north. If there are no objections, I move that we end this meeting."

The room was silent.

“Very well. This meeting has been adjourned. We will reconvene in a week's time to reevaluate our positions. Good night to you all.” Roman stood, rolling up his parchment full of notes. He gestured for Logan to follow him and led him out of the chamber.

They walked a few minutes in silence, putting distance between them and the military chamber. Logan could feel his hands shaking as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

“You did well today, my friend.” Roman said, placing his hand on Logan's shoulder. The contact pulled Logan out of head.

“Thank you, Roman. It wasn’t much really.” He replied absently. His heart was still racing.

“Of course, it was.” Roman said encouragingly. “You pointed out a fatal flaw in our military planning. In your first meeting, no less.”

“I suppose I did.” A small glimmer of pride fluttered in Logan's chest.

“And on top of all that, you stood your ground against my brother.”

Logan’s heart dropped. The hair on his arms raised as another chill swept through his body. Suddenly, he felt a lump in his throat. “Your brother?”

“Admittedly, we aren't much alike except in looks.” He said, mistaking Logan's discomfort for confusion. “He's rarely as antagonistic as he was today. Hopefully, you'll meet him on one of his better days soon.”

“I get the impression that he isn't fond of me.” He said, trying to get a gauge on Roman's perception of Remus' reaction to him. He tried to focus on Roman but thoughts of Remus in the dark corridor and the pain in his stomach from his assault kept interrupting his thoughts. The memories replayed back in his head and Logan was unable to force the thoughts from his mind.

“I wouldn’t concern yourself too greatly with that. Honestly, all things considered with recent events, I think we we're lucky that's all the resistance we faced today.”

“Yeah.” He said, dejected.

Roman reached out, gently turning Logan towards him. He stopped, resting his hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan looked up to Roman’s serious expression.

“Don't let yourself despair. Winning their approval will be an uphill battle but today was a win for you. You did extraordinarily well today.”

“Thank you, Roman.” Logan blushed.

“No need to thank me, Logan." Roman smiled. "I'm only stating the truth.”

“Still, it helps to hear it.” Logan admitted.

“Then, I’m glad to help.” Roman smiled sweetly. He turned to continue down the hallway and Logan followed close behind. They walked in silence for a few seconds before they reached Logan's door.

“Wait here.” Roman left Logan at the door to his chambers and disappeared around a corner. Logan waited patiently until Roman returned. Two guards followed shortly behind him. They dispersed to the far ends of the hall as Roman approached Logan’s side once more.

Roman looked over at him with a tired smile. “I think it's time for us to part ways for tonight, unfortunately. I've instructed the guards to keep a close eye on your room tonight. They will be stationed at each end of this hall.” He gestured to the ends of the hall, where the two guard stood, fully armed.

Logan nodded, looking between the guards. “I should be okay for the night.”

“Keep your door locked all the same. I don't anticipate anything happening but I don't want you to take any risks tonight. Your personal guard will meet you in the morning and we will be able to let our worry rest.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your concern.” Logan spoke shyly.

“My pleasure.” Roman took Logan’s hand and gave a short, dramatic bow. “Until tomorrow, my friend.”

Logan smiled. His face flushed bright red with embarrassment. “Until tomorrow, Roman.”

Roman returned his smile, turning to leave. Logan watched him for a brief second before turning back to his door, slipping inside and locking the door behind him. He sighed deeply, leaning on his doorframe, taking in the strange day. He finally worked up his energy to began his new nightly routine. A new pitcher of water had been delivered to his room and everything in his room had been freshly cleaned. He smiled. Admittedly, he could get used to some of the perks of his new position.

After he'd changed, he lay down in his freshly washed blankets, thinking about his day. His racing thoughts began to slow and, eventually, he drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow had in store for him.

Roman finally approached his own room, feet dragging on the stone floor. His body was ready to collapse into his bed the second he entered his personal chambers. He knew he couldn’t, though. Not yet. He had one more meeting to take.

He let himself into his room, locking the door behind him. He hung his cloak on the rack and walked down into his main chamber.

A fire was already roaring in the fireplace and a figure in dark clothing lay on his couch. He sighed and took a seat in the large chair opposite the couch.

“You’re here early tonight.”

“Got bored.”

"Not much going on in the castle tonight?"

"Nothing worthy of reporting."

“You know. Anyone else would be in prison, if they broke into my chambers.”

“Good thing I’m not just anyone then.” The figure said, sitting up straight on the couch. Brown hair hung over his eyes, disheveled from lying on the couch. He wore a dark, black cloak that had deep maroon accent that was nearly purple in the light. As the figure's face came into view, Roman could see the dark shadows under his eyes.

Roman leaned in close. “Virgil, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“You usually do, princey.” Virgil leaned against the back of the couch.

Roman rolled his eyes. Virgil was the only person in the kingdom that Roman allowed to speak to him in such a manner. “You've heard of the man who recently became my advisor?”

“Of course. He’s all anyone is talking about right now. Our own local traitor-turned-hero.” Virgil looked over at Roman lazily.

“That would be the one.”

“What about him?”

“He was attacked today. They grabbed him in an empty corridor and assaulted him.” Roman paused. “Fortunately, all his wounds will heal. Physically, at least, but it could have been much worse.”

“So, what? You want me to track down his attackers?” Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, draping his arm over the arm of the couch.

"No. He wouldn’t say anything about who attacked him, but I have my suspicions on who was responsible.”

“Then what do you want, princey? Out with it.”

“I need someone to protect him.” Roman looked at him sternly.

“No.” Virgil said defiantly. “I'm not a babysitter.”

“Please, Virgil.” Roman pleaded. “He can't be with me all the time. I need someone I can trust to protect him.”

“Have one of the guards follow him around.”

“I can't, Virge. Recent events have proven not all of them are on my side.”

“They wouldn’t openly defy you by hurting him.”

“Virgil, he was just released from the dungeons. Would you be comfortable if you had a guard following you around after that? I don't want him to feel like he's still a prisoner here.”

Virgil sighed. His expression softened. “That doesn’t mean he’ll be any more comfortable around me.” 

“He’s been through so much already. The guards are trained to engage in combat. I don’t want him caught in the middle of that and your training is much better suited for evading trouble before it starts." Roman paused. "Virgil, I’m pleading with you. Do this for me.”

Virgil sighed. “Why does this matter so much to you, princey? A short while ago you didn’t even know this guy existed.”

“I'm not sure, Virge. I just have a feeling. Power is shifting in the kingdom. Things are changing and my gut is telling me that he has a part to play in what's coming our way."

“Listen, I know you can't walk away from someone in need,” Virgil sighed, defeated. “But this isn't what I signed on for, princey. I’m not good with people. I work best alone. I don't know if I can handle this kind of responsibility.”

“I think you’ll find he's not as hard to handle as you may assume, Virge.” Roman paused, looking over at Virgil. “Do you trust me?”

Virgil sat up, rubbing his temples. “Come on, princey. That's not in question. You know I’d follow you anywhere.”

“You'll do it then?” Roman's voice was hopeful.

Virgil rolled his eyes. He threw his head back, dramatically. “Fine.”

“Thanks, Virge. I'd like you to start as soon as possible. His room is—"

“I know where he is.” Roman looked at him in surprise. Virgil shrugged and leaned into the corner of the couch. “I've been keeping an eye on things around the castle and he’s all anyone's been talking about.”

“Very well then. You're dismissed. I'll expect to hear a report from you tomorrow afternoon when I relieve you.” Roman paused, considering his words. “Just fair warning, I suspect he's being tailed. I wasn't able to confirm it but there’s no way that they just happened to get lucky and grab him the moment he was alone.”

Virgil looked over at him, surprised. “Okay, princey. I'll figure out what's going on.”

“Good. And, Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

“Try not to scare him.”

“No promises, princey.” He laughed and pulled up his hood. Before Roman could say anything, he was gone through the door.

Yawning, Roman walked to his bedroom, rolling his eyes at Virgil’s ambivalence. His body ached for sleep, ready to collapse into his bed. He managed to change his clothes and crawl under the blankets. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shadowy boy is finally here :)


	5. A Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had so many formatting issues so this is a little late and a little shorter than planned but it's here. The next chapter will probably take longer but it will be out soon! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Nightmares, Unsympathetic!Remus, Restraints, Vague References to Past Abuse  
> (Let me know if I missed anything!)

Logan cracked open his eyes. He blinked for a few seconds, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness. Confusion swept over him as realized he was lying down on a cold, stone floor. A sharp inhale passed his lips as he realized his hands were shackled together. Frantically, he twisted up off the ground, gasping as his hand burned painfully. He winced and paused, leaning back against the wall to inspect his arm. The metal cuff had cut into his arms while he'd slept, leaving a large red welt on his wrist. He rubbed manically at his wrist as he glanced around him. Realization washed over him as he recognized his old cell. He felt the blood drain from his face as a wave of terror surged through his body.

_Nononononononono… I can’t. I can’t be here again. Nonononononono… ___

____

____

Panic welled in his chest and his hand started to shake as he desperately searched his mind for any recollection of how he'd gotten here. Memories of his imprisonment flashed through his mind, making difficult to focus. His heart pounded in his chest.

_This is exactly like before. How the hell am I back here? ___

____

____

In a panic, he pulled at his restraints. The sudden, loud clanging of his chains jarred him out of his manic state. He froze, his muscles aching with tension. Holding his breath, Logan looked to his cell door, unsure if the noise had drawn unwanted attention to him. He strained his ears in the silence, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps.

Logan startled as the sound of bells rang out in the distance. He paused, closing his eyes as he counted the chimes. His breath caught in his throat as the bell chimed the twelfth hour. His heart sunk and fear threatened to overwhelm him. Logan knew this dungeon was dangerous after midnight. He knew guards turned their back while certain unsavory characters entered the cells. Logan’s throat burned with anger at the guard negligence. He suspected the guards were accepting bribes to remain blind to what happened to the prisoners in the cells in the dark of the night. Logan but back a sob. A few coins in their pocket was all it took to dehumanize the people in their charge.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard voices in the hall. The barred window in his cell door glowed faintly from a distant light. Logan slowly edged back into the shadows as much as he could, folding his legs into his chest to make himself smaller. Every cell in his body screamed for him to run but he was trapped, completely at the mercy of whomever approached. He shrunk back deeper into the shadows, staring intently at the bars on the window.

Logan gasped. The amber light in the cell window suddenly disappeared, replaced by an unnatural seeming darkness in the doorway. Panic gave way to confusion as Logan blinked, glancing around him. The voices continued but the light didn’t reappear. He hesitated, picking up the chains restraining him so they wouldn’t make noise as he made his way towards the cell door. He leaned forward trying to get a glimpse through the small window. A soft clink sounded as Logan reached the limits of his restraints. He glanced behind him, biting his lip in frustration at the sight of the fully extended chain.

Logan turned back to the door. Another wave of panic washed over him as he stifled as gasp, stumbling back from the door. A dark, shadowy mist cascaded down into through the window of the room. Logan backed away quickly, stumbling back over the chains behind him. The loud sound of the clanging chains was deafening as he hit the ground, crawling away shadows pooling in front of him. The shadows around the door shifted dangerously, growing up off the ground. The voices grew louder, indistinct and rhythmic. His vision was starting to blur. A panic attack threatened to consume him as shadows took form in front of him.

From the darkness, emerged a tall, dark figure. Logan looked up and froze. Green eyes boor into him as he watched Remus’ face emerged from the shadows.

Logan struggled backwards. He tried to call out but he couldn't breathe. The panic was taking over.

Remus crept closer, slowly at first, until the he loomed over Logan, inches from his face. Logan squirmed back as the edges of the shadow reached him, cringing as he felt the shadow touch him, its touch cold and empty. He tried to pull away, but he was suddenly unable to move, unable to escape.

The darkness was taking him.

Logan screamed.

-

Logan jerked awake in his bed, gasping for air. His moment of reprieve cut short as he caught sight of a dark, figure hovering over his bed. Logan yelled loudly, scrambling out of the bed and grabbing at his bedside table any sort of weapon. His hand closed around a heavy, metal paper weight and he heaved the it at the figure at full force, narrowly missing the figure's head.

“Hey! Stop! I’m not here to hurt you!” The figure suddenly stilled, raising his hands in surrender.

Logan scrambled to his feet, reaching for another weapon. To his dismay, there was nothing within reach and it seemed he was out of items he could use to defend himself. Instead, he backed further into the corner. “Who the hell are you? And why are you here?”

“Roman sent me.” A man stepped out of the shadows. Logan eased slightly, seeing concern in the stranger’s eyes. “I was going to wait outside your chambers until morning, but I heard you screaming. I thought you were in danger.”

Logan reached for the gasoline lamp next to his bed, igniting the flame. He kept his eyes trained on the stranger. He looked up and down at the stranger. Logan noticed dark circles under the his eyes. His deep purple cloak looked nearly black in the light. Logan’s eyes narrowed on the stranger.

“How did you get inside?”

The man shifted his feet uncomfortably. “Umm…well, this is going to sound bad but I picked the lock on the door outside.”

Logan frowned and backed further away from the stranger.

The figure winced as he noticed Logan’s fearful expression. He stepped back, giving Logan space as he dropped his hands down to his sides. “I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be helping you feel safe and I'm not doing a great job.”

“Breaking into my room and looming over me in the dark is not the ideal way to make a first impression.” Logan said bitterly.

“I'm sorry. I—"

“Thought I was in danger. I heard you.” The edge in Logan’s voice was beginning to dull. His exhaustion dampening his fear. He sensed the immediate danger had passed, though he was still far from trusting the stranger in his midst. “Tell me who you are.”

“You can call me Vee. Roman hired me to protect you. Please, the guards wouldn’t have let me pass, if they didn’t recognize me. They can vouch for me, if it would make you feel better.”

Logan hesitated. “I don’t think that’s necessary. If you we’re going to do something, surely you would have done it already.”

“I really didn’t mean to scare you like that. I’m sorry.” He paused, awkwardly gesturing to the door. “I can go back outside, if you’d be more comfortable.”

“It makes no difference. The lock on the door was no obstacle for you.”

Virgil hesitated, looking guiltily at Logan. “I can go to the other room, at least, if you want to get some sleep.”

Logan crossed his arms, looking at Virgil. “I think it’s safe to assume that I'm not sleeping tonight.” 

“I'm sorry.” Virgil stepped forward, relieved when Logan didn’t move away.

“I probably wouldn’t have been able to get back to sleep anyway.”

“About that,” Virgil gestured to Logan’s bed as he leaned against the wall next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I'll be fine. I have had night terrors since I was a child. This is unfortunately normal for me.” He paused, glancing up at Virgil. “I think I'll go to my study. I might as well accomplish something tonight.”

Virgil glanced at the door uncertainly. “Okay. I'll wait in the main room. I guess… call for me if you need anything?”

Logan nodded, heading to his study. He watched closely as his new guard headed into his living space, before slipping into his study and closing the door behind him. Once inside, he leaned against the door, sliding down the door to the ground. He crossed his arms over the top of his knees and rested his head on his forearms. He sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a full night’s rest. His body ached from exhaustion, but he knew it wouldn’t be possible to sleep tonight.

Logan wished Roman were here. Perhaps, if Roman confirmed that he'd sent this stranger, his anxiety may have eased enough for him to sleep. Unfortunately, as the situation stood, he didn't dare sleep now. He couldn’t bring himself to leave himself vulnerable like that.

Running his fingers through his hair, he stood up, moving over to his desk, running his hand over the smooth, polished wood of the back of his chair. He pulled out a book, hoping he could lose himself in its words. Dropping into his chair, Logan opened his book. He let the words take hold of him, though he occasionally found himself glancing at the door to make sure it was still closed. As the hours passed though, he stopped checking, absorbed in the stories. His intense focus dwindled only as dawn approached and he could see a faint light leaking through the window. He yawned, closing his book and settingit down on the desk. Another day had begun, and Logan had no idea what to expect. He could only hope that it was less eventful than yesterday.

-

Logan swung open the door of his study. Virgil shot up from the couch, quickly shoving something his pocket but Logan was too tired to care.

“Hey…uh …you’re up early.” Virgil stammered, turning to face Logan.

“Yeah. I suppose.” Logan stifled a yawn.

“Wait.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “That's your study. You didn't sleep at all?”

“Wouldn't you have noticed if I’d gone back to my room?” Logan evaded Virgil’s question, leaning against the fireplace.

“Well, yeah.” Virgil shrugged. “But I guess I just realized you've been in there all night. You didn't sleep at all after I showed up?”

Logan shook his head. “After everything, my mind was too active last night.”

“Do you want to sleep now?” Virgil pushed.

“No.”

“Logan.” Virgil paused. “It is Logan, right?”

Logan nodded.

“You need to sleep.”

“I'll sleep later.”

Virgil looked uncomfortable. “You're still nervous that I'm here, aren't you?”

Logan didn’t answer.

“Figures. Man, I really messed up last night.”

“I'm sorry.” Logan looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

“What are you apologizing to me for? You’re the one who can't sleep.”

“I'll be fine." Logan looked away. “Once I can confirm that Roman sent you.”

“That could be a while. I don't think Roman will be around until this evening.”

Logan shrugged.

“Right.” Virgil watched Logan fidget nervously. “I'm sorry. I hope I can earn your trust before then but if that’s the way it has to be, I get it. Just tell me if you start not feeling well or getting dizzy, okay?”

Logan hesitated before nodding slightly.

“Did you have a plan for today?” Virgil said, finally getting his bearings.

“Not really. I suppose I need to do some research if I am going to keep up with my supposed position. Also, I guess I should find the bathhouse.”

“You should also probably eat something.”

Logan nodded. “I suppose that will also be a necessity at some point today.”

“Alright…well, I'll show you to the bathhouse then. They're generally pretty empty this time of morning. It's probably for the best to just get it out of the way. There will be less to keep track of when it's empty. Get your things and we can go.” Virgil pulled himself off the couch, waiting by the door for Logan.

Logan nodded absently and quickly gathered some fresh clothing and supplies into a bag. He even managed to locate some soap before heading to the door to meet Virgil. Within about a minute, Virgil led him out through the winding corridors towards the bathhouse.

Virgil was quiet for a few minutes while they walked, pondering exactly how straight-forward he should be with Logan. He sighed. “Hey, I don't want to alarm you anymore than I have but you deserve to know that Roman suspects someone has been tailing you. I'm going take some unnecessary paths today. I just want to be sure I can tell, if Roman's suspicion turns out to be true.”

“He thinks someone has been following me?” The thought made the hair on his arms stand on end.

“Yes, but you aren't in danger. I can keep you safe.” Virgil reassured him.

“Why does he suspect that someone is tailing me?” Logan looked at the ground, trying to keep his voice steady.

Virgil hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Logan nodded.

“He thinks that's how they managed to grab you yesterday. They were following you, waiting for a chance to get you alone.”

“Oh.” Logan’s heart dropped. The idea that Remus could have been that close, without him even noticing, sent chills through his body.

Virgil slowed his pace, turning to Logan. “Listen, I’m not going to lie to you about what’s going on. I know that's not easy to hear but you're not in any danger. So long as Roman or I are with you, no one's going to hurt you.”

Logan couldn't keep his voice from shaking. “So, what happens if Roman gets bored with me?” .

Virgil stopped in his tracks, turning to Logan. Logan refused to meet Virgil’s gaze. His cheeks burned with shame. Virgil put his hand on Logan’s shoulder.

Logan winced but didn't pull away.

“Roman doesn't abandon people and neither do I, Logan. Even if being his advisor doesn’t work out for some reason, he'll find a place for you. He’ll keep you safe. Hell, even if you decide to leave, I have no doubt he'll give you anything you need to get away safely.”

Logan took a deep breath.

“You’re going to be okay, Logan. You can let your guard down. We’re not here to hurt you. We're going to take care of you.” Virgil walked around to face Logan and Logan didn't turn away.

“I can't stop myself from worrying about it, Vee. I've tried.”

“Listen, it's good to be vigilant but you can't do it all the time. You'll wither away.”

Logan nodded.

“And you need to sleep.”

“I know.” He stared down at the floor. “I want to relax. I just can’t.”

“It'll happen. Give it time. You were only pardoned like what… a week ago? It’s no surprise that you're still on edge.”

“It was the day before yesterday.”

“What?” Virgil’s expression turned to shock.

“They finally let me free the day before yesterday.” Logan shrugged

“What? Why? Roman gave the order long before that.” Anger started to creep into his voice, but Virgil swallowed it down, not wanting to upset Logan.

“The authorities wanted to be certain that Roman actually recovered.” Logan looked over at Virgil tiredly. “Especially since I'd escaped my initial imprisonment. They didn't think they could recapture me, if it turned out to be some sort of deception."

“No. That's not right. The guards should have listened to Roman.” Virgil stepped towards Logan.

Logan shrugged, taking a step back. He startled slightly as he backed into the wall behind him. “Roman said he was overruled.”

“Only the king can do that.” Virgil looked over at him, reeling. "That's unbelievable."

Logan shifted his body, trying to edge himself away. “It's logical. They wanted to ensure Roman's safety before releasing me..”

Virgil put his hand around Logan’s shoulder. Logan froze, awkwardly giving way as Virgil pulled him into an embrace. Logan's body was rigid, uncomfortable with the contact. “No, Logan. That was days of your freedom gone for nothing. That’s not fair and it shouldn't have happened.”

“Roman apparently fought for my release.” He shifted uncomfortably, laughing softly. “I can just imagine him trying to give orders from his infirmary bed.”

“Yeah, knowing Roman, that ruling must have killed him.” Virgil frowned, pulling Logan closer. Logan finally gave in, allowing himself to be held, if only for a few seconds. 

“Vee?” Logan’s voice was a faint whisper in Virgil’s ear.

“Yeah?” Virgil pulled back, looking down at Logan.

“He's a good person, right? The prince, I mean.” Logan looked up at him nervously.

“Yeah, he is one of the most genuinely kind people I ever met. You couldn't be in better hands.” Virgil released him, gesturing for Logan to continue to follow him. “I never imagined I'd swear fealty to any person, but I would follow Roman to the ends of the world.”

“The world doesn’t have an end.” Logan remarked absentmindedly as he followed Virgil.

“Not my point.”

Logan followed Virgil around another corner. Through a distant window, he could the sunlight peeking out over the horizon. “It's good to know he's a decent person. It's strange. He’s no more than an acquaintance but my life rests entirely in his hands.”

“You can trust him, Logan.”

Logan nodded slowly.

Virgil smiled at him. Logan seemed to be dropping his guard. He hoped, if nothing else, he could give Logan one day of peace. He glanced around yet again. The halls had been empty so far. He hadn't seen any evidence that they were being followed, but it was still early.


	6. In the Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy! I'm really enjoying seeing everyone's reactions and comments <3 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None (But let me know if I missed something!)

Logan looked up as they crossed the courtyard to the bathhouse. A massive stone archway hung above the entrance as Virgil finally slowed his pace in front of him. Logan blinked, slowly inhaling the warm, humid air drifting out of the bathhouse. He tensed as Virgil slowed, shifting his bag on his shoulder nervously as Virgil turned to face him.

Virgil noticed his discomfort and smiled reassuringly at him. “Hey, listen Logan, these are private rooms and I'm going to respect your privacy and stay outside but there are multiple points of entry to each room so I need you to keep talking to me while you’re in there.” Virgil paused. “I know it's a bit awkward and it's unlikely anything will happen, but I don't want to take any risks. Okay?”

Logan shrugged, looking at the ground. “Of all the things that have happened, I think I can handle this.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay, stay here a moment. I'm going to do a check of the area. Keep talking to me though.” Virgil ducked the room, checking its nooks and crannies for any indication of someone's presence.

“L, keep talking.” Virgil called out to him when Logan remained silent.

“L?” Logan looked up from the floor in confusion.

“I've never been big on using people’s proper names. I hope you don't mind.”

“Oh, uh, no. I actually like it.” Logan said uncertainly, slightly taken aback with Virgil’s familiarity.

“Good. I think it might stick then.”

Logan smiled but his sense of ease only lasted a moment. “Vee…why did Roman pick you to guard me?”

Virgil came back out of the bathhouse, distracted. “I think we’re clear. Just call out, if you need anything.”

Logan looked at him, waiting for an answer.

His question seemed to finally register in Virgil’s mind. “Oh, umm, Roman doesn't know if he can trust all of his members of the guard after what happened. Roman asked me because we’ve known each other since we we’re kids. He knows he can trust me.”

“That's not really what I meant.” Logan said offhandedly as he walked past Virgil.

“What did you mean then?” Virgil called out over his shoulder as he leaned up against the stone archway, glancing down the hallways.

“I meant to inquire about your qualifications for aiding in my protection.”

Virgil leaned his head up, looking at the ceiling of the bath house. “Oh, well…this isn't a typical job for me.”

“What is a typical job for you then?”

“That's…a good question.”

“That’s not an answer."

Virgil could hear doubt in Logan’s voice. He paused, thinking. “What I do is…complicated. I am whatever Roman needs me to be.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Logan spoke again. “That doesn’t answer my question, Vee.”

“I know, L. Listen, if Roman needs information, I get it for him. If he needs someone tracked down, I find them for him. If he needs correspondence with some of the city’s shadier residents, I set it up for him.” Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes. “If his new advisor needs a bodyguard, apparently I do that too. Whatever he needs, I make it happen.”

Virgil heard Logan mumble quietly. He turned closer to the door frame. “What was that, L?”

He heard Logan clear his throat. “Do you do this for the whole royal family?”

Virgil hesitated. The flat tone in Logan’s voice gave him pause. He softened his tone, hoping to ease Logan’s mind. “No, I serve Roman and only Roman.”

Logan was quiet.

“You don’t have to worry about me being assigned elsewhere, L.”

“L?” Virgil’s muscles tensed as his inquiry was met with silence. He turned to the door, calling out louder. “Logan?!”

“I'm fine, Vee.”

At Logan’s soft response, Virgil sighed, relaxing back against the wall. He kicked idly at the floor beneath him. “Don't scare me like that, L.”

“Sorry.”

Virgil winced, hearing the dejected tone in Logan's voice. “It’s all good, L. Don’t worry about it. Just keep talking for me.”

“How did you end up working for Roman?”

Virgil relaxed, leaning back against the door frame, sliding down the wall until he squatted on the back of his ankles, elbows on his knees. “I was a thief before Roman pulled me off the streets. We were both teenagers and I was dumb enough to pickpocket him.

“You pickpocketed a prince?”

“I didn’t know he was the prince. I thought he was just another spoiled noble.” Virgil laughed quietly at Logan’s attempt to conceal his surprise. “And I would have gotten away with it but one of his guards decided to harass me.”

“What happened?” Logan called back. Virgil glanced over as he heard the movement of water.

“One of his guards searched me just for the hell of it and turned me over to Roman. The guard nearly threw me in prison but Roman was impressed. He offered to give me the opportunity to train with a master, in return for working for him.”

“That was…fortunate.”

“The break of a lifetime, for sure. If I’d stayed on the streets, I’d probably be dead.”

“Do you ever wish you could leave?” Logan asked, so quietly that Virgil barely heard him.

Virgil looked over his shoulder towards Logan’s voice. “Logan, I can leave. Roman doesn’t own me. I stay because I choose to.

Logan was quiet.

“L, he's not going to keep you here against your will.” Virgil slid further down the door frame, sitting on the ground.

Logan’s tone dropped. “I know.”

“If you did, you wouldn't have asked, L.” Virgil leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m trying to establish a baseline for who he is.” Logan was quiet for a moment. “I want to trust him, Vee.”

“It's okay, L. You have to figure out who you’re dealing with. I'm not going to fault you for that.”

“What type of training did you do?”

“My master trained me in several martial arts disciplines. They taught me how to use shadows to my advantage and the basics of being undetectable. I also became proficient in skills like lock-picking, escape artistry and other ways of…evading obstacles.”

There was a long pause before Logan spoke again. “Do you kill people?”

Virgil took a deep breath. “I'm not an assassin. I don’t kill unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“But you have?”

“A few times, it's been necessary. I had no other choice, L. It was me or them.” Virgil sighed. He hadn't talked about this with anyone, not even Roman. Virgil shook his head, looking down at his feet. Roman was right. Logan had a sort of charm he couldn't ignore.

“I'm sorry, Vee.” Logan looked down at Virgil sympathetically as he walked out to the hall, swinging his bag over his shoulder and running his hand through his damp hair.

“It is what it is.” Virgil shrugged his shoulder, standing up off the wall. “Anyways, that's our first obstacle down. I think we should head back to your chambers. Your breakfast will be delivered soon.”

Logan nodded.

Virgil gestured for Logan to lead the way down the corridor and they began their trek back to Logan's chambers. Virgil took a slightly more direct route this time. He was confident they weren’t being followed, at least for now. They were quiet as they walked at a brisk pace upward through the tower.

-

“It looks like we made it just in time.”

Logan looked up to see a boy rolling a cart up to the door just as they approached his quarters. He yawned, quickly thanking the delivery boy. Logan gave the boy a few copper coins before watching Virgil roll the cart inside.

“They don't expect you to do that, you know.” Virgil commented offhandedly.

“Do what?” Logan stifled another yawn.

“Give them money. It's their job to bring you your food.”

Logan shrugged. “I've got more than I need working for Roman. If it helps the kid, I don't mind.”

"Well, it probably makes their morning so it's probably worth it then." 

Logan could just make out Virgil smiling at him in his periphery as he lifted the plate covers off the food on the carts. The bowls were filled to the brim with roasted vegetables and fresh fruit. The chef had even sent a small loaf of freshly made bread. Logan swallowed. He knew he should be hungry but unlike yesterday, he didn't have much of an appetite. The sight of the food made his stomach turn.

“I take it you don’t eat meat.” Virgil said, browsing the cart.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Logan paused. “I‘ve never really been able to stomach the texture of meat and the whole concept of… processing it disturbs me.”

“Honestly, it's pretty gross.” Virgil grabbed an apple, and lazily draped himself over the side of the couch.

“I wouldn’t have assumed it would affect you.” He leaned against the mantel of the fireplace, picking at his food.

“Why? Because I'm a merciless killer?” Virgil raised an eyebrow at him.

Logan nearly choked on his food. “No, that’s not—"

Virgil flashed him a playful grin. “It's all good, L. It’s a fair assumption. Most people in my field aren't the empathetic types.”

“No, I suppose not.” Logan cleared his throat. “Do you know many other people…in your field?”

“I have to. It's a matter of survival. You have to know who the major players in the city or you risk crossing them.” Virgil continued to eat his apple, strolling over to the cart to pick away at the other food. “The city’s underground isn't forgiving of mistakes.”

“I guess I'd never taken the time to consider it.” Logan said absentmindedly.

“You'll learn soon enough.” Virgil didn't look up as he continued picking through the food on the cart.

“What do you mean?” Logan looked up at him, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well, if you’re going to be advising Roman or whatever you’re doing, you’re going to have to know what's going on in the city.” Virgil said, looking up from the food cart. “I mean, you’ll have me to guide you for now, but you hardly seem the type to be satisfied with my expertise.”

“Practically, it is best for me to garner my information from multiple sources.” He sat his plate on a table, slowly sitting down onto the couch. He stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

“Yeah, I figured.” He cut off a few slices of the fresh loaf of bread, continuing to pick at his other food. He paused, noticing that Logan had stopped eating. “Not hungry?”

“Not really.”

“Jeez. You don't eat. You don’t sleep. What's wrong with you?”

Logan flinched.

Virgil looked over at him guiltily. “Sorry, L. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just... you're not going to last long the way you’re going.”

“I know. I appreciate your concern. I promise I ate well yesterday.” Logan sighed. “Sleep is getting to be a problem though. If I don't sleep soon, I'm going lose my mind.”

“The nightmares really get to you, huh?” Virgil sat down on the couch opposite of Logan.

Logan couldn’t meet Virgil's gaze. He could feel shame burning on his cheeks.

“Hey, uh, listen.” Virgil moved around the couch to sit next to him. He leaned in close. “I've heard stories about the dungeons. I don't know how much of it’s true and I don't know what you’ve been through the last few weeks or in your life but…it's going to be okay. You’re safe here.”

“I-I don't know.” Logan struggled to keep his voice from shaking.

“Listen Logan, you don't have to believe it yet, but I need you to hear it.” Virgil wrapped his arm around Logan’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“You can't guarantee anything, Vee. You and Roman. Even if your intentions are good, you’re both human beings capable of making mistakes.” Logan pulled away. He moved his legs up onto the couch, pulling them close to his chest and leaning back into the cushions.

“You’re right, L. I can't guarantee you'll never be hurt again, but I'll guarantee you’re not alone anymore.” Virgil pulled his legs onto the couch and crossed them, looking over at Logan.

Logan smiled tiredly at him.

Virgil watched as Logan's eyes started to droop. “Maybe you should try to get some rest.”

“If I sleep now, I won't be able to sleep tonight.” Logan evaded.

“That’s a lie. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.” Virgil pushed.

“I don't know."

“You look like a soft wind could blow you over.”

Logan was quiet, looking down at the ground.

“Look at me, Logan.”

Logan looked up at him.

“I have had a dozen opportunities to hurt you by now. You’re alone with me and you’re clearly weak. You’re pale as a sheet. There’s not much you could do, awake or not, if I decided to try something.”

“Great.” Logan said bitterly.

“My point is that I haven't done anything, despite clearly having the opportunity. Come on, logically, you know I'm not here to hurt you, L. If I was, something would have happened by now.”

Logan sighed and nodded.

“Go sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours.”

Logan started to stand. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Virgil smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Logan said softly as he wandered out of the room.

Virgil watched Logan until he closed the door before turning back around on the couch to face the door. He leaned back into the corner and pulled out a small dagger to pass the time, twirling it around his fingers.

-

The sun was high in the sky as Virgil laid on couch, picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails with his knife. Logan had been asleep longer than he’d expected but he was grateful. Logan clearly needed the rest. Virgil glanced to Logan's door, contemplating their morning. Roman had been right about Logan. There was something about this guy. Virgil took a deep breath. Perhaps, he simply couldn’t ignore someone who was so clearly in pain.

A small noise jolted him from his thoughts. The lock was moving in the door. Virgil jumped up from the couch silently, holding his dagger close to his body. He was across the room in an instant, pressing his body against the wall behind the door.

The door eased open quietly. Virgil tensed ready to surprise the intruder. He leaned forward, peering around the door. He quickly relaxed.

“Roman!” Virgil hissed.

Roman jumped, spinning around. “Virgil! What are you doing here?”

Virgil looked at him, dumbfounded. “Having a picnic.” Virgil whispered sarcastically. “What do you think I'm doing here?”

“Right, sorry. You just surprised me." The prince glanced around the room. "Where’s Logan?”

Virgil hushed him. “He's asleep.”

“It's the middle of the day.” Roman said, confused.

Virgil frowned. “I know. I don't think he's been sleeping.”

“Oh,” Roman face fell. His eyes filled with concern. “Is he okay?”

“No…or maybe.” Virgil paused, unsure of his words. “He's getting better, I think.”

“What does that mean, Virge?”

“I don't know, princey. I can't tell what’s going on in his head. Sometimes, he seems okay. Other times, he just looks really sad.” Virgil hesitated. “Or scared.”

Roman sighed. “Did he say anything about what happened?”

“No offense, princey, but even if he said anything, I wouldn’t tell you.”

Roman looked over at him with a shocked expression.

“I agreed to protect him, not to spy on him. If Logan wants you to know something, he can tell you himself.” Virgil said sternly.

Roman reluctantly gave in. “Fine, Virge. You're right to not violate his trust. I'm just worried. He doesn’t trust me enough to talk to me.”

Virgil shrugged, turning to jump over the back of the couch, landing softly on the cushions. “He's afraid of the power you have over him.”

“I know. I don't blame him.” Roman stepped around the couch, sitting next to Virgil. “But it's difficult to know he's afraid of me.”

Virgil smiled sympathetically at him. “Give it time, princey. You got me to trust you. It doesn’t get much more difficult than that.”

“I know we'll get there.” He paused. “I only wish we had more time. Something dangerous is headed our way and we need to get out in front of it. My gut's telling me that Logan is going to be important to us making it through this.”

“We'll be ready, princey.”

“We will be, Virge.” Roman sighed, pondering for a moment, before turning back to Virgil. “Listen, take off. Get some rest. I'll take over here for a while.”

Virgil nodded, standing up off the couch. “I promised to wake him soon, so you'll have to do that.” Virgil hesitated. “And make sure he knows I'm coming back, princey.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the cushions. “You really took to him, huh?”

Virgil shrugged. “l couldn’t help it. I know what it’s like to feel out of place around here.”

Roman smirked at him. “I know. That’s part of why I asked you.”

“Yeah, figures." Virgil smiled tiredly over at him.

“Go get rest, Virgil. You’ve earned it. Be back by nightfall. I'll handle things here until then.”

Virgil hesitated, staring at Logan’s door over the prince’s shoulder.

“I'll make sure he knows you’re coming back.” Roman reassured him.

“Okay, princey.” Virgil finally replied tiredly, turning his attention back to Roman. “I’ll be back tonight.”

-

Logan woke with a start, jolting upright in his bed. His muscles tensed as his tired mind registered the sound of voices outside of his door. He listened intently, sliding silently out from underneath his blankets. Creeping across the room, he kneeled down, holding his ear to the door. The tension in his body eased as he recognized Roman and Virgil’s voices. Unable to make out their word, Logan looked at the door, swallowing back a pang of guilt as he slowly cracked the door so he could hear their conversation.

“Is he okay?” Roman's quiet voice drifted in through the cracked door.

A faint smile formed on Logan’s face as he listened to Virgil try to make sense of his behavior. He was clearly having a tough time pinning down Logan's emotional state but what he had picked up on was surprisingly accurate.

“Did he say anything about what happened?”

A chill swept over Logan realization washed over him that Virgil reported to Roman. Logan silently berated himself for not guarding his words more closely with him. Anxiety settled in the pit of his stomach as he leaned in to listen closer.

“No offense, princey, but even if he said anything to me, I wouldn’t tell you. I agreed to protect him, not to spy on him. If Logan wants you to know something, he can tell you himself.”

Logan sucked in a breath of air, immediately feeling guilty for doubting Virgil. Aside from their initial encounter, Virgil had given him no reason to distrust him. Still, relief washed over him. He wasn't ready to share everything with the prince just yet.

To Logan’s surprise, the prince accepted that Virgil wasn’t going to share rather easily. He leaned closer to the door, listening to Roman's words through the crack. The prince sounded almost disappointed that Logan didn't trust him. and, despite his obvious curiosity, the prince still didn't push Virgil for more information.

“He's afraid of the power you have over him.”

_Accurate. _, Logan thought. He turned his face down, tracing the bruises on his wrists absently. The power Roman had over him at this point terrified him, though he clearly craved Logan’s trust.__

__

__He listened for a while longer but his interest had began to fade. Logan couldn’t help but feel that the rest of the conversation was hyperbole. Roman couldn’t possibly believe he had any ability to influence the kingdom's future. He was merely a bystander, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time._ _

__

__“You really took to him, huh?”_ _

__

__“I couldn’t help it. I know what it’s like to feel out of place around here.”_ _

__

__Logan felt heaviness in Virgil’s words. Even with what he’d learned earlier, he felt like he was missing a part of the story. He leaned his head back against the door frame and listened as Roman sent Virgil off to rest. He sensed Virgil felt guilty for leaving. Logan frowned. Virgil couldn't be here watching over him all the time any more than Roman could. He needed rest and time to recover. Eventually, Virgil seemed to give in to the prince's insistence. Logan smiled. He was glad Virgil had decided to take care of himself and, admittedly, pleasantly surprised that Virgil seemed to genuinely care for his wellbeing._ _

__

__After Virgil had departed, Logan let a few minutes of silence pass before he decided to come out of his room. He cracked open the door slowly and silently. The prince sat on the chair crouched over a piece of parchment he was reading._ _

__

__“Good afternoon, my prince.” Logan said quietly. He walked across the room and leaned on the mantel of the fireplace, facing the prince._ _

__

__“Logan, you’re awake. Good to see you." Roman glanced up and down at him. "And again, please call me Roman. Truly, I can’t stand the formalities.”_ _

__

__“Ok, sir-"_ _

__

__Roman raised an eyebrow._ _

__

__“As you wish, Roman. Where's Virgil?” He asked, not wanting to let on that he’s eavesdropped on their conversation. Fortunately, Roman seemed oblivious to Logan's nervousness._ _

__

__“I sent him to rest. He's going to need the energy for when he comes back tonight.” Roman paused. “He was reluctant to leave you, but I insisted."_ _

__

__Logan smiled._ _

__

__“How are you today?” Roman asked._ _

__

__“I'm fine.” Logan said but his smile faltered, and he sighed as he noticed Roman's look of disbelief. “I'm better than I was. My face is still sore, but the bruises are fading.”_ _

__

__“Logan,” Roman began cautiously. “I’m going need to know how you got those bruises.”_ _

__

__“Oh, umm-uhh… I-I mean…” Logan stuttered._ _

__

__Roman held up his hands, backtracking. “I'm sorry, Logan. Relax. I don't need to know right this moment. I don't want to push you because I know you’ve been through a lot, but eventually, I need to know.”_ _

__

__“Oh. Okay.” Logan seemed relieved._ _

__

__“I wish I didn't have to rush you. I'd much rather you have the time to process your hardships before having to re-live them.” Roman paused. “But, unfortunately, this is a matter of the kingdom's security and I can't wait indefinitely.”_ _

__

__“I know, Roman.” Logan looked away, crossing his arms._ _

__

__Roman hesitated, feeling Logan closing himself off. “I'm sorry, Logan. Truly, I am. For now, just consider it. That’s all I’m asking of you, okay?”_ _

__

__Roman watched as Logan snuck a glance up at him, gauging the truthfulness of his statement. “Okay. I’ll consider it.”_ _

__

__They sat in silence for a few minutes._ _

__

__“I am glad you're doing better, Logan.” Roman said, breaking the silence again. “Please, forgive my persistence. I didn't mean to disturb you.”_ _

__

__“It's okay.” Logan sighed, turning back to him. "I know I need to recount my experiences. I know that it's important information for you to have. Just...every time I think about it though, my throat constricts and I feel like there is a physical blockage keeping me from saying anything."_ _

__

__“That's entirely normal, Logan. I've seen soldiers unable to recount their most traumatic battles even years later.”_ _

__

__“But I didn't go to war. I just…” Logan’s voice trailed off._ _

__

__“Don't compare one experience to another. You've been through a lot and events like this affect everyone differently."_ _

__

__“I know.” Logan paused, trying to keep his voice from quivering. “I just feel weak, knowing I'm struggling to cope with recent events.”_ _

__

__“Having feelings isn't weakness, Logan.”_ _

__

__Logan shrugged. Crossing his arms, he moved over to the window. Warm sunlight lit his face as he looked down on the kingdom below._ _

__

__“Let's table that thought for now, okay?” Roman said, changing the subject. “I have a job for you.”_ _

__

__Logan continued to stare out the window, watching the people move about the courtyard below. “What do you require of me?”_ _

__

__“I need you to do some research for me.”_ _

__

__Logan looked up from the window at him, his curiosity piqued. “On what subject?”_ _

__

__“I am meeting secretly with a small council tomorrow, regarding the recent attempt on my life. I need information on the poison that was used and, more specifically, where it came from. I need a starting point for identifying the person responsible for the attempted assassination.”_ _

__

__“Do you have the dart in your possession?”_ _

__

__Roman nodded. “It was recovered when I was discovered, unconscious in the corridor.”_ _

__

__Logan looked at him seriously. “Roman, I can complete this task for you. I'm certain of it, but I’m not confident I can identify the poison in such a short window of time. I am knowledgeable about local plants because of my apprenticeship but I’m hardly an expert in botany.”_ _

__

__Roman was quiet for a moment. “I have to admit. I am surprised. I thought you had already identified the poison.”_ _

__

__“No. I haven’t.”_ _

__

__“How—” Roman paused, looking over at Logan in confusion. “Never mind. Perhaps, now is not the time for that conversation.”_ _

__

__Logan watched as Roman pondered his new dilemma. Silence filled the room for an uncomfortable amount of time. Logan shifted his feet uncomfortably. He froze as Roman’s gaze finally snapped up to him._ _

__

__“I think I have a solution for you. Let's take a walk, Logan.” He moved from the couch to the door, gesturing for Logan to follow him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new goal is to update on Sundays! Chapters are getting a little longer and I want to make sure I give them the time to get them right ;)
> 
> I don't plan on it but, if I'm late at any point, feel free to check my tumblr @the-sympathetic-villain for an update!


	7. Never Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is long because I couldn't exactly break this section up into smaller parts so enjoy! This chapter gets pretty heavy so just be warned!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Anxiety, Mentions of torture and past abuse, Mentions of imprisonment and dehumanizing treatment, Mentions of being restrained (All of this is talked about, not happening and it's mostly nondescript.)

Roman was ominously quiet as he led Logan through the tower. They turned quickly through the winding hallways, making their way down towards the ground floor. Uneasiness settled over Logan as he watched Roman turned corners ahead of him. He wanted to trust Roman's intentions but he struggled to resist his growing anxiety at being led to an unknown destination.

Logan took a deep breath, slowing his pace as Roman approached a set of large, oaken double doors. Two guards stood at either side of the entrance to the castle. Roman stopped and nodded at them, waiting patiently as the door was pushed open for them. The guard gave Roman a slight bow as he held it open for the prince. Roman ducked through the door with Logan following closely behind. Logan felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the guards stared at him. Their gaze felt dangerous. With a slight shiver, he moved closer to Roman as the prince led him out into the courtyard.

Trying to shake his nervousness, Logan couldn’t help but let his gaze drift up as Roman led him down one of the paths away from the castle. As they made their way across the courtyard, a series of enormous greenhouses had emerged into view. He followed, confused, as Roman veered off the path towards them, muttering under his breath. Logan stared anxiously at Roman as he followed behind, waiting for an explanation for his unusual behavior.

Finally, Roman stopped near the entrances to the greenhouses and turned back to Logan. “I have to admit. I'm not actually sure which building he's supposed to be in today.”

Logan's skin prickled but he kept his voice steady. “Who?”

“Our chief botanist.”

“Oh.” Logan relaxed. Realization on why Roman had dragged him out of the tower struck him. He had assumed that his new project would take place at the library but admittedly, Roman's plan seemed more direct. He exhaled, relieved.

“He's an odd, little fellow. A little excitable, but amazingly intelligent. You’d be hard-pressed to find anyone in the realm who knows more about plants than him.” He paused, scanning the buildings. “I’m fairly certain he's in the third building today.”

“You know his schedule?”

Roman shrugged his shoulder, grinning at Logan. “Clearly not well enough, but yes. He's a good friend so I like to keep track of him.”

Roman stepped into one of the greenhouses, quickly making his way through the narrow, aisles of planters. Logan stopped abruptly upon entering the building. He had never seen so many different plants in his life. The room was filled to the brim with colorful, exotic plants of all shapes and sizes lined up neatly into individual planters. Some of the larger plants reached nearly to the ceiling, creeping up the walls of the greenhouse. Logan breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scents drifting through the warm, dense air. Finally, he caught his breath, noticing Roman was getting away from him. He increased his pace, making up for lost ground following the prince, his eyes dancing around at the rows of colorful flora.

They passed through the first building without any luck. Roman was frustrated but Logan carefully concealed a glimmer of excitement. For Roman’s sake, he tried not to appear overly excited, but he secretly looked forward to exploring the other buildings.

He eagerly followed Roman into the next building. Logan’s jaw dropped. Giant, dark pink and green vines covered the walls, enclosing a series of tall, dark ashen trees that were spaced evenly throughout the building. Long, billowing, thin branches drifting down from the treetops. Sweet smells drifted through the air as they made their way along the narrow path through the greenhouse. Logan stifled a surprised gasp as he followed Roman through the undergrowth. The other greenhouse had been neatly organized into sections and various planters but this building seemed to contain its own small ecosystem. Logan looked down at the ground. The entirety of the space was covered in small azure blooms and golden flowers. The narrow, winding paths were the only break among the dense foliage around them.

“Wow.” He muttered under his breath.

Roman continued forward into the into the greenhouse unfazed, following the narrow path in front of them. As they made their way forward, the a small clearing opened up to reveal a small pond in the center. Large, colorful fish circled around in the pond.

Logan's ears perked up as a soft, distant voice rose out of the silence. The gentle melody gradually filled the room around them as they made their way deeper into the greenery.

“Oh, good. He's here somewhere." Roman commented as led Logan along the path, seemingly seeking out the source of the soft voice.

“How do you know?”

“He's the only one who sings to the plants.”

“He sings _to _the plants?”__

____

____

“Umm… yeah.” Roman shrugged. “He says it helps them grow better.”

Logan looked to the room around him. “That's admittedly, an… odd hypothesis but considering this place is clearly thriving, it's hard for me to question his methods.”

Ahead of them, Logan noticed a small figure crouched over the flowers. His soft voice filled the air. Logan didn’t recognize the language of the lyrics but the song was pleasantly sweet, drifting lightly through the space.

“Patton?” Roman called out.

The figure spun around and his face brightened. He turned and ran towards them, dancing carefully to avoid stepping on the flowers. “Roman!”

Roman smiled. “Hello, my friend. Can we bother you for a moment?”

“You could never bother me, Ro.” He quickly swung Roman into a hug, nearly knocking him over as he ran up to them. Roman steadied them, hugging him back, closing his eyes until Patton finally released him.

Logan waited patiently behind them. A moment later the stranger pulled back from Roman and turned to Logan. Logan barely held back a yelp as Patton hopped over to him, quickly pulling him into a hug. Logan froze, unsure of how to process the sudden display of affection. He looked to Roman for guidance but the prince simply smiled over at Logan and shrugged. Logan turned his head back to Patton, awkwardly patting the stranger’s back until he was released.

“And who are you? I don't think I've met you before.”

_Who hugs someone before even knowing who they are? ___

____

____

Patton looked up at him expectedly.

“My name is Logan.” He glanced quickly at Roman, before looking back at Patton. “I’m Roman's new advisor.”

“Oh yeah! You helped save Ro!”

“Umm…yes.” Logan glanced nervously over at the prince who was still smiling at him. “Although, admittedly, the situation was more complicated than that.”

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Create a cure or whatever you did? Everyone in the castle searched for solutions but none of them had any effect on him at all. You really came out of nowhere with a perfect antidote.”

Logan hesitated, not wanting to come across as arrogant. He cleared his throat. “I used to apprentice with a local apothecary. The skills I developed there enabled me to reverse-engineer an antidote from the original poison in the dart.”

“That's amazing. We were so lucky you were around.” A grin stretched across Patton's face.

Patton's chaotic energy nearly overwhelmed Logan. He'd never met someone who was so unnervingly optimistic and energetic and, especially after his recent incarceration, most people were immediately suspicious of him. He couldn't blame anyone for their suspicion. The circumstances of his release were unusual to even the most forgiving of observers, but somehow Patton didn't seem the slightest bit bothered.

“Actually, Patton,” Roman began, pulling Patton's attention away from Logan. “That's why we're here. I would like you to assist Logan in identifying the poison that was used in the attack.”

“Oh! Interesting! I suppose I could be of some help figuring that out.” Patton seemed like he almost bouncing before he paused. A look of confusion stretched across his face. He turned back to Logan. “But, don't you already know what the poison is? Didn't you have to know in order to make the antidote?”

Logan was quiet, struggling to find his words.

Roman turned his gaze to Logan. “I have to admit, I've been wondering that as well.”

With all eyes on him, Logan's cheeks burned. He forced himself to make eye contact with Patton. “I'm afraid you may find my answer inadequate but, once I had the dart in my possession, I simply knew what I needed to do to make the antidote.”

“You just knew?”

Logan could hear the disbelief in Roman's voice as he turned to face him. Unable to handle the prince’s disapproving stare, he looked sheepishly away. “I know how it sounds, Roman.”

“Do you? Because it sounds like you risked my life on nothing but a hunch.” Roman paused. “Either that, or you’re lying to me.”

Logan bit his lip, hearing the seriousness in Roman's tone. He looked up at the prince, meeting the Roman's stern gaze with a determined look. “I'm not lying to you Roman and I did not risk your health unnecessarily. I was certain the treatment would be effective and I knew if I neglected to act, your death would be the likely outcome.”

“How could you possibly know that with so little information?” Roman crossed his arms, looking down at Logan uncertainly.

Logan faltered. “I…I don't know. I’ve been over what happened dozens of times in my head. When I opened the chamber of the dart to investigate the substance, I instantly knew how dangerous it was. It's possible I've worked with this poison before and simply don't remember the specific details of learning how to treat it."

Roman was silent, his face inscrutable.

Logan met Roman’s disbelief with a surge of determination. “It's not a simple process to create an antidote. I didn't guess and hope for the best outcome. I was certain of what I was doing at each step. Somehow, my subconscious mind must have been able to tap into information my conscious mind was unable to recall but I've never been more certain of anything than I was that night.”

Roman's voice softened. “Still, it seems like a shot in the dark.”

“Everything that I did that night was done against nearly impossible odds, but I was certain the antidote would work. I just needed to get it to you.” Logan looked down at the ground, tucking his shaking hands behind his back. “I know… I know that your trust that I acted in your best interests that night is all that keeps me from being returned to my imprisonment. I wish I had a better explanation for you, Roman, but this is the truth of what happened and you're alive because of it.”

A moment of silence hung over them before he heard Patton speak.

“Ro…”

“I know, Pat.”

Logan flinched as Roman's hand touched his arm, not realizing the prince had approached him. He looked up to see nothing but gentle concern in Roman’s eyes.

“I believe you.” Roman reassured him. He reached over to Logan’s shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. “Logan, you saved my life. You're not ever going back.”

Logan let himself be held a moment before he felt another pair of soft arms wrap around him from behind. He glanced behind his shoulder to see tufts of Patton’s hair and smiled.

“Thank you.” Logan whispered softly.

“There’s no need to thank anyone.” Roman reassured him as he released his grip. Logan could feel Patton nodding behind him as he let go. Roman rested his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Let's move on, okay? We still need to track down who did this.”

Logan nodded appreciatively.

Roman turned to Patton. “Can you pull yourself away from your work for a while?”

“Sure thing, Ro.” Patton nodded enthusiastically. “Everything is basically taken care of this afternoon. Follow me. I have some parchment we can use to record your symptoms and their timeline. We can narrow down the search from there.” Patton gingerly stepped around them, careful not to crush the flowers. He gestured for Roman and Logan to follow him back to the entrance of the greenhouse.

Bright, light flooded Logan’s eyes as he stepped out of the building. He hadn't realized how much of the light the trees inside had been blocking until he stepped out into the daylight. He blinked quickly, trying to adjust to the light as he moved across the courtyard. Patton let them over to a small, wooden hut. The small home was dwarfed by the massive, glass buildings sitting adjacent to it.

He followed Patton and Roman up the stairs through the front door of the hut. Once inside, he glanced around the cluttered but cozy home. Every surface was covered in Patton’s possessions. The air smelled of herbs and he could see various bunches of plants hanging from the ceiling, drying. A fireplace stood on the western wall with a large, comfortable-looking chair resting just in front of the mantelpiece. His home was all one room and Logan could see Patton’s bed sitting on the eastern wall. He watched as Patton pulled out his desk chair, sitting down as he started to dig through the drawers. Roman automatically dropped into the large armchair, turning it slightly to face Patton and waiting for him to be ready. Logan stood at the entrance, hesitating slightly. Patton glanced up at him.

“You can sit on the bed, Logan. You don't need to stand.” Patton said, gesturing to the bed.

“Oh, are you sure? I certainly don't mind standing.”

“No! You should sit! This could take a while. Please, make yourself comfortable.” Patton protested, smiling at him again before turning back to his desk.

“Okay, thank you.” Logan smiled back. He appreciated Patton’s concern for him. Few people had expressed such genuine concern for his well-being, especially recently.

“Alright, Patton. Let's begin.” Roman directed.

“Okay!” Patton said joyously. He rolled out a piece of parchment. After weighing down the corners, he pulled out a quill and inkwell. “How did you come into contact with the poison?”

“By dart.” Roman said, absentmindedly rubbing his neck where the dart had struck.

“Do you have the it with you?”

“Yes.” Roman nodded and pulled out a small leather pouch. He handed it over to Patton.

Patton gingerly took it from Roman. Setting the pouch on the table, he pulled on a pair of leather gloves that had been sitting on his desk. Once his hands were protected, he pulled the dart out, laying it down on his desk. He was quiet for a while, examining the dart. He looked up at Roman “After the dart struck you, did you faint?”

“Nearly immediately. I felt a prick in my neck, and I didn't even have a chance to pull it out before my vision blurred and faded to black. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up a little over an hour later.”

Patton nodded, turning to Logan. “Logan, you were there too, right? What do you remember?”

“Oh, um…” He glanced cautiously at Roman, before turning back to face Patton. “I was walking down the hall when I saw Roman. I’d rarely visited the castle in the past but my master, the apothecary, needed me to make a delivery of herbs to one of his patrons who lived in the tower that day.”

Logan looked up and Patton nodded for him to continue.

“The hall was empty except for Roman walking toward me. I remember feeling unsettled by the quietness of the halls. Roman's cry pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up and watched him stumble, the dart sticking out of his neck. He stood at the intersection of two hallways, so I could only assume his assailant was standing in the perpendicular corridor, out of my line of sight.” Logan shuddered at the memory. “I tried to rush forward to help Roman but before I could reach him, I was grabbed from behind. A piece of cloth was shoved in my face. It didn't smell of anything but there must have been something there because my vision faded seconds later. The next thing I remember is waking up in a prison cell hours later.”

“How did you get the dart?” Roman asked, not breaking eye contact with Logan.

“What?” Logan struggled to steady his voice.

“How did you get the dart?” Roman asked again, with a serious expression. “Earlier, you told Patton you reverse-engineered an antidote from the serum in the dart. So, where did you get the dart?”

Logan looked down at the ground. He considered lying but now was as good of a time as any to come clean. He swallowed nervously. “It wasn't the same dart that struck you. I…I managed to obtain one while in my cell afterwards.”

Roman’s eyes bore into him and Logan fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

Finally, Patton broke the silence. “His story makes sense Roman.”

Roman looked over at Patton, reluctantly turning away from Logan. “What do you mean, Pat?”

Patton held the dart out to Roman, pointing at the jagged edge of the tip. “The tip of this dart is designed to be a weak point. It's made of a different material that's sharp but intentionally fragile. It's made to pierce the skin and break off. Once the tip breaks, the serum is free to flow into your blood.”

“How does that corroborate Logan’s story?” The prince asked, raising an eyebrow.

“When the dark struck you, all of the poison from the dart would have been released into your body.” Patton manipulated the dart until the chamber popped open. He held it out to Roman. “See? It’s empty. Barely a trace of the poison is still here.”

Patton paused, turning the dart in his hand. “I've never done it personally but from what I understand, in most cases, the base of the antidote is often made of the original poison. It’s part of the reason no one else was able to help you. The dart recovered from your body was empty. We had no starting point to work from. In order to have a chance at saving you, Logan would have had to get his hands on a second dart or some the serum.”

Roman nodded and looked over at Logan again. “Where is the second dart?”

Logan flushed red with nervousness. “I-I don't know.”

Roman stared at him, unblinking.

Logan continued quickly, his voice shaking with guilt. “I’m sorry, sir. I had the dart on me when I administered the antidote to you in your infirmary room but I was apprehended by your guard shortly after. The sleeping guard in your infirmary room woke just after I'd finished giving you the dose. He was so fast.” Logan shook, wrapping his arms around himself. His palms were sweaty, and he could feel his hands shaking. “He—he grabbed me. His arm was wrapped around my throat. I couldn’t b-b-breathe.”

“Logan?”

Logan looked up. He was surprised to see that Roman was leaned towards him, his eyes filled with concern.

“Take a breath. There's no rush. You’re not in any trouble, okay?”

Logan nodded. He briefly glanced at Patton, who smiled at him reassuringly. He looked down at the ground, taking a few deep breaths and recollecting himself. He could feel Patton and Roman watching him with bated breath. He sighed, exhausted.

“I passed out. I was certain I was going to die there but, by some miracle, I woke up some time later in the cell I'd been held in the previous night. Metal cuffs bound my hands to the wall so I couldn’t escape the way I had before.”

Roman looked over at him guiltily. “And the dart?”

Logan shrugged. “It was gone when I woke. Taken from me while I was unconscious.” Logan leaned back against the cold wall behind him, pulling his legs up on the edge of the bed.

Guilt showed on Roman’s face as he leaned closer. “Logan, I'm really sorry that I have to push you like this, but I need to know what happened. How did you manage to get the dart while you were in your cell the first time?”

Logan nodded tiredly at him. “After the incident in the hallway, I woke up in my cell. I panicked and pleaded to be released. That's when the guard told me I was being held under suspicion of attempting to kill you. I didn’t know what to do. They’d framed me for murder, and I knew a death sentence was inevitable, if the charges stood.” He took a deep breath.

Roman's expression dropped. He bit his lip and spoke gently. “I'm sorry, Logan. None of that should never have happened.”

Logan shrugged, not looking up. “It's fine.”

“It's really not. You didn't deserve any of this.” Roman said, his voice shaking as he leaned forward. “But it's over. You’re not going back there, Logan. Not ever.”

Logan looked up at Roman with a faint smile. He appreciated that Roman cared enough to be upset that he was mistreated. He paused. His breath caught in his throat. A sudden nervousness overwhelmed him as memories flooded back to him. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. “That night, t-they c-came…”

Logan flinched as Roman stood up, trembling as he approached. Moving slowly, Roman slid onto the bed next to Logan. Eyeing Roman cautiously, Logan winced but didn't pull away as Roman’s reached around him, pulling Logan’s head to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Logan’s body was rigid with tension and his hands were shaking as Roman pulled Logan close his chest, holding him tightly.

Logan went limp in the prince’s arms. The constant stream of consciousness in his brain finally calmed as he leaned into Roman's warm, gentle embrace. After all the pain he'd endured, the simple pleasure of Roman’s hug made his body relax. His mind finally started to quiet as his anxiety melted away.

Roman held him patiently until he regained his composure. Logan pulled away slowly. Roman released him reluctantly but he didn't move from the bed, keeping an arm wrapped loosely around Logan's shoulder.

After a moment, Patton finally broke the silence, speaking quietly. “I'm sorry to have brought all of this up. I didn't mean to upset you, kiddo.”

“Don't be sorry, Patton.” Logan shook his head and quickly reassured him. “It's clearly not a comfortable subject for me but I need to share what I know, for my sake and for Roman’s.”

“You’re right. It's important and you’re doing so good, kiddo.” Patton smiled at him.

“I think I can keep going.” He took a breath and looked over at Roman. 

Roman nodded at him. 

“When the sun set in the dungeons, the guards let certain sadistic individuals into the prison cells. I suspect they bribed the guards for access to the prisoners and I was an easy target since no one expected me to last long if Roman died.” Logan spoke the last few words through gritted teeth.

Roman’s grip tightened on his shoulder.

“And if you’d died, no one would have questioned the injuries I sustained, assuming I was granted a trial at all.” Logan was silent for a few seconds. “There was nowhere to escape them. They enjoyed every second of my anguish and fighting back only made their punishments more extreme. I’m honestly fortunate to have avoided any permanent damage.”

Logan felt Roman's arm tense around him. Logan glanced nervously over at Roman, wondering if he’d said too much. His face was full of rage, shaded with a touch of sadness. Logan hesitated to continue.

“Keep going,” Patton encouraged. “It's hard for us to hear and I’m sure it's even harder for you to talk about but it's important we know the whole story, kiddo.”

Logan looked away from Roman, nodding at Patton. “They’d be in my cell for hours at night. It started small the first night.” Logan paused. “But their actions escalated as my tolerance for the pain increased. Fortunately, at least the first night, they seemed to want me fully conscious for their… activities. So, they avoided injuring my head. If they hadn't, I may have been concussed and too injured to escape and save Roman.”

Roman held up his hands to stop him. “Logan, all of that happened to you. You were assaulted, imprisoned and tortured. Then, you escaped, and instead of fleeing, your first thought was to save me?”

Logan shrugged. “Both logically and morally, it was my only choice I could make.”

“You could have died.” Roman protested.

“If I stayed in my cell, I would have been executed. If I’d fled the castle, either the royal guard would have apprehended and returned me to my cell or I would have died of exposure leaving the kingdom.” Logan paused, looking down at his hands. “There was no escape for me. You at still had a slim chance, if I could get to you in time.”

Roman sat in stunned silence, his face unreadable. A few minutes passed before Patton prompted him to continue. “You still haven’t told us how you got the other dart, kiddo.”

“Right.” Logan tiredly looked up at Patton. “In my attempts to appease them, I pleaded with them that I was innocent. I'm honestly not sure what I expected. What they were doing was clearly not of a legal nature, but I suppose I hoped that their brutality was a result of believing that I had tried to kill the prince but I couldn’t have been more wrong. The man who seemed to be their leader got close to my face. Uncomfortably close.” Logan shivered at the memory. “He whispered in my ear that he knew I didn't try to kill you because he had.”

Roman exhaled, wrapping his arm tighter around Logan’s shoulder. Logan leaned into Roman’s shoulder, closing his eyes. His voice quivered.

“He continued to…toy with me. At some point, I noticed the dart gun in his waistband. I took a risk and charged him. He fell to the ground stunned and I managed to kick one of the darts under the bed and out of sight before the other two men grabbed me.” Logan sighed. “He—he made sure I regretted fighting back. I'm honestly lucky that they didn't just kill me outright.” He exhaled, relieved to be nearing the end of his story. “Once they left my cell, I examined the dart and fortunately, it looked exactly like the dart that I'd seen hit Roman’s neck. I… liberated myself from my cell, utilized my skills to create the antidote and the rest you know.”

“How did you escape your cell?” Patton leaned closer.

“There was a stool in the cell. It was battered and broken but I was able to use the metal legs to give myself enough leverage to break the lock.” He paused, looking down at the ground. “They bolted my shackles to the wall after that, so that I couldn't reach the door.”

Roman opened his mouth almost like he meant to say something, but he gave an agitated sigh. He looked away, taking his arm from around Logan’s shoulder. Logan could feel the bed shift as Roman moved. Logan watched him, anxiously awaiting his response. After a minute, Roman finally found his words. Hesitantly, he spoke. “Logan, you said they avoided your head yet you clearly have injuries on your face.”

Logan looked away from Roman, reluctantly responding. “That was only the first night. After that, they weren't so generous. I may have delivered you the antidote that first night, but I was returned to my cell shortly after I was recaptured and I wasn’t released from there until you were fully healed a few days ago. The men returned night after night and I was at their mercy, unable to escape. A few times they even came during the day and caught me off guard and make me too paranoid to sleep.”

Logan took a deep breath. “Fortunately, they must not have predicted you'd take a personal interest in me. Otherwise, I doubt they'd have kept me alive as long as they did.”

“I’m so sorry, Logan. You didn't deserve any of that. If I’d had my way, you would have been released immediately after I'd woken.” Roman pleaded, guilt evident in his voice.

“I know, Roman. I have no doubt that you advocated for me and I do not blame you for what happened.” Logan paused, looking earnestly at Roman. “Ultimately, I made it through. In some respects, I should be grateful. I have chance at a better life because of you.”

“I would never have asked you to pay so dearly for that opportunity.” Roman closed his eyes. His voice shook with emotion and his face flushed with anger.

Logan breathed deeply, feeling Roman’s emotions radiating off him. He'd never seen the prince so upset before. It surprised him. He never imagined his experiences would have any affect on someone like Roman.

“I'm okay now, Roman.” Logan smiled weakly at him.

“I know and I'm glad for that. Truly, I am.” Roman gently placed his hand over the bruises on Logan’s cheek. “I just also know I have a lot of work to do to make sure this never happens to anyone ever again.”

Patton cleared his throat, bringing them back to the matter at hand. He held the dart in his gloved hands. “I think it’s safe to say the dart contained two substances. I don't know of any poison that takes effect so immediately and does not kill you in a matter of minutes.”

Logan looked up to him, glad to move on. “You're right. When I was initially examining the dart, it appeared to be coated in one substance and had a reservoir of poison in a chamber dart. The substance in the internal reservoir is what I used to create the antidote.”

“Okay! Good, Logan. That's a starting point!” Patton said excitedly. His optimistic energy seemed to be recovering quickly from the intensity a moment ago. “I don’t think identifying the sedative is worth our time. There are several local plants that can have the effect and every herbalist in the kingdom will be selling some equivalent of this sedative. It’d be like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“Great.” Roman said with a touch of disappointment.

“Oh… Don't worry, Ro.” Patton smiled knowingly at him. “Though the sedative may not be worth identifying, the poison certainly is. Fortunately, from what I know of your affliction, there are no poisons that grow locally that behave like this one. Without a doubt, it was imported.”

“If we can narrow down our search, we could narrow down who’s been importing or at least where it was sold.” Logan commented.

“Exactly." Patton beamed at him. "Roman, tell me what you remember about how the poison affected you.”

“Well, the poison didn't seem to affect me immediately. It was early in the morning that I was ambushed in the hallway. I woke in the infirmary room an hour or so later. My mouth and throat burned but otherwise I wasn't feeling ill. As time went on though, I got worse. I started feeling weak and my head was still hazy from the sedative. After a few hours, I wasn't able to deny my pain any longer. My stomach started cramping until I couldn’t stand. I was rushed to the infirmary. The pain was blinding and I was burning up. My chest was tight. I felt like I couldn’t get enough air into my lungs. I was so weak that I couldn’t sit up without assistance. Maybe twelve hours after the attack, sometime after sunset, I passed out again.” Roman shrugged. “I still don't remember anything after that until I woke a few days later. I was still weak but the pain had abated.”

Logan felt a lump in his throat. Outside of being relieved to hear that the prince had recovered, he hadn’t considered what Roman had gone through in the last couple weeks. He felt guilty for not even considering Roman’s pain after all the kindness he had showed him. Logan took a breath. He was starting to realize he had drastically underestimated how much he’d started to care for the kind prince. He reached over and rested his hand on Roman's forearm, hoping to comfort him.

“That's a good start for identifying the poison.” Patton said, smiling at them on the bed. He pulled out a couple large books from off the mantel of the fireplace. 

“Logan, can you help me go through these?”

“Of course,” Logan said, reluctantly leaving Roman.

Patton and Logan sifter through the information in the books. Each book contains hundreds of species poisonous plants, though they ruled out several immediately. For hours, they poured through the books, occasionally asking Roman questions about his experience with the poison.

Logan's anxiety eased the longer they sat in Patton's hut. He felt right at home perusing through Patton’s books, doing research and searching for a clear answer. It'd been a long time since he had a problem he could solve so he threw himself into it whole-heartedly. He glanced over at Roman and smiled, noticing the prince was having a harder time staying involved. Logan kept an eye on him out of the corner of his eyes and he could see the prince appeared to be dozing off.

“Come look at this one!” Patton said suddenly.

The prince snapped up and he and Logan moved to stand behind Patton at his desk. Logan looked down to see a beautiful botanical drawing a small, pink flower. Logan found it hard to believe something so small and beautiful could do so much harm.

“The timeframe of symptoms and how they've progressed matches the description. It all fits, down to the description of the serum.”

“What is it called?”

“Meadow saffron. The effects begin two to five hours to start. The first effects are burning mouth and throat, fever, stomach cramps and uh… digestion issues.”

Logan chuckled.

“Hush, you.” Roman said sternly, but he couldn't hide his smile.

“Yes, sir.” Logan smiled back. He took a moment to read through the entry in the book. "I think you're right, Pat. Everything here matches what we know.

“Roman,” Patton said quietly. “If this really is the poison, you were very lucky.”

“What do you mean Pat?” Roman asked, looking down at the book.

“Meadow saffron can start to cause organ failure only twenty-four hours after contact. It must have been nearly twenty hours before Logan got to you. You really could have died.” He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Pat. You don’t need to worry. I'm fine now. I had my own personal hero.” Roman said, resting his hand on Patton’s shoulder as he looked over at Logan with a grateful smile.

“You're right.” Patton spun around in his chair and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan flinched so hard he nearly fell backward but Patton already had his arms around him, holding him steady. “Thanks for saving Roman, Lo.”

Logan froze as Patton's arms wrapped around his waist. Awkwardly rigid, he looked to Roman for assistance, but the prince merely smiled at him. Logan’s heart fluttered with pride. He relaxed and hugged Patton back. “Of course, Pat. I had to save him. Where would any of us be without our fearless leader?”

Patton finally released him from his grip, beaming up at him. “You did a good thing, kiddo. I'm so proud of you.”

“‘Kiddo’ is not really an apt description, seeing as I’m not a child.” Logan said, confused.

“Don't fight it, Lo. He's got a lot of love to give.” Roman said, smirking at him. He paused for a moment before reluctantly speaking again. “Hey, listen. If we're sure this is the poison, I need to be getting back to my own responsibilities. Plus, Logan's work is only beginning. We still need to identify the poison’s source and where it's being imported to in the kingdom.”

Patton bounced with excitement. “At least part of that is already solved. This book says that it only grows in one place in the world. It grows in the wettest parts of the Northern Islands.”

Logan leaned in, reading over Patton’s shoulder. “That significantly narrows down my search. Thank you for your assistance, Patton.”

Patton nodded happily.

Logan thought for a second. He gestured to the book with the entry for meadow saffron. “Can I borrow this?”

“Of course, you can. I'm so glad Roman asked me for help.” Patton beamed at him. “And I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you.”

“It was my pleasure, Patton. Thank you…for being so accepting of me. Other people’s reactions have been unwelcoming. I really appreciate you giving me a chance.”

Patton perked up, grinning over at Logan. “You’re welcome, Logan. You’re a good person. I can tell.”

Logan's confidence wavered. He quickly corrected his expression, hoping not to worry his new friends.

A flash of nervousness washed across Logan as he noticed Patton watching him skeptically. His face flushed, uncomfortably, but Patton simply grinned at him. Patton moved forward again and pulled Logan into another hug. This time, Logan didn't hesitate to hug him back, finally acclimating to Patton's fondness for personal contact. He whispered in Logan's ear. “It's okay if you don't believe it yet, kiddo. It'll get easier.”

“Thanks, Pat." Logan whispered back.

Patton turned to give Roman a hug. “I'm so glad you’re okay, Ro.”

“Me too, buddy. Promise me you won’t stress about this, okay?”

“Okay, I promise I'll try not to think about it too much and I'll see both of soon, okay?”

“Of course, Pat.” Roman conceded.

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan said, gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just want you to know I love all the comments I get. Please comment/theorize/ask as many questions as you want! I adore reading them and I try to respond to every one. Every single comment makes my day :)


	8. A Narrow Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and ready to go :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Referenced torture, Anxiety, Panic attack  
> (Let me know if I missed something!)

Twilight had settled over the kingdom as Roman led Logan out into the courtyard. Stars started to peek out as night fell over the castle. Logan barely noticed as they slipped past the guards at the castle entrance to the halls of the castle. He glanced over at Roman, who was ominously quiet as they walked along the halls of the tower. Anxiety settled over Logan. He couldn’t help but wonder what held the prince’s focus. He frowned and bit his lip.

“I'm sorry, Roman.” Logan looked down at the ground.

“What?” Roman asked, coming out of a daze.

“I'm sorry you endured so much hardship over the last fortnight.” Logan paused. “You showed me so much compassion the past few days. You pulled me out of prison and have given me more than I could ever ask for. I feel guilty I didn’t… reciprocate your empathy. I didn't consider all you went through as well. I wish I could have done more to help you.”

“You don't have to apologize, Logan. You did nothing wrong.” Roman focused in on Logan, watching him carefully.

“You've showed me so much kindness, Roman. I was being selfish. At the very least, I should have been able to do the same for you. Listening to you talk about your experience, I-"

“Hold on, Logan.” Roman said, stopping and turning towards him. "You had other things to wor—"

Logan slowed his pace, stepping ahead of Roman but he didn't turn to face him as he interrupted Roman's objections. “I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't know I could trust you. I didn't—".

“Wait. Lo, it's okay. You—” Roman paused. Realization lit up on his face and he smirked playfully, moving closer to Logan. “Wait, did you just say you trust me?”

Logan turned back towards Roman. He blushed, realizing how close the prince was standing. “Oh, uh, I think so. I've at least come to the conclusion that you most likely don't intend me harm.”

“I’ll take it.” Roman laughed softly as Logan stammered. “I'm glad to hear you've gotten that far at least."

Logan glanced up nervously at him. Taking a step back, he leaned back against the cold stone wall of the corridor.

Roman smiled sweetly, moving closer. “Logan, you risked everything to save me. No one in the kingdom was able to do what you did. You don't owe me anything. If anything, I am in your debt.”

Logan looked away, crossing his arms and shifting uncomfortably against the wall.

Roman stepped even closer and placed his hand gently on Logan's cheek, guiding his head up until Logan was looking into his eyes. “I’m serious. You were put in an impossible situation, accused of a crime you didn’t commit and forced to endure pain you didn’t deserve. In spite of that, you outsmarted the guards and escaped your cell. You managed an impossible feat and you should have cut your losses and ran.”

“But—" Logan trembled.

“But you didn't. You risked being caught creating the antidote. You made the completely irrational and dangerous choice to break into my infirmary room.” Roman paused, his voice suddenly quiet. “You didn't just risk your freedom. You risked your life to save me. It's a miracle you weren't killed on the spot after being caught in my room. Even then, you weren’t safe. If I hadn't made a significant recovery that night—” His voice trailed off.

Logan instinctively started to pull away but Roman gently stopped him.

“You took that risk to save me, Logan.” He looked into Logan’s eyes. “Of course, I was going to take a chance on you.”

“But I'm a nobody. I never even—" Logan started, flustered. He looked down in shame.

“Logan, look at me.”

Logan looked back up at Roman, leaning into the warmth of his hand on his cheek.

Roman stared directly into Logan’s eyes, not breaking his gaze for a moment. “You’re not a nobody. Not to me. You’re selfless, kind and worth every ounce of effort I’ve made for you. I'm absolutely mesmerized you made the choice you did, especially given there was little for you to gain. Even if it had worked out, the most you must have expected was to be pardoned.”

“I didn't expect anything.” Logan shrugged.

“And yet, you did it anyway.” Roman smiled, reaching out to grab Logan’s hand, his other hand still holding Logan’s face. “I owe you my life, Logan You’re a hero.”

Tears started to well up in Logan's eyes. Smiling, Roman pulled Logan’s head into his chest, wrapping both arms tightly around Logan’s shoulders. Logan exhaled, his resistance breaking down. He sunk deep into the warmth of Roman's body, breathing softly. Roman held him close, patiently waiting for Logan’s emotions to settle.

Eventually, Logan pulled back, staying wrapped in Roman's arms but leaning back enough to be able to look up at Roman. “I'm glad I saved you.”

“Me too, my little hero. Me too.” Roman said, chuckling softly and pulling him close again.

“Listen,” Roman reluctantly released him, glancing out the window at the darkening sky. “I wish we didn't have to rush but Virgil’s going to be worried sick if we don't hurry. I told him we would meet him at nightfall and we’re already well past that time.”

Logan nodded, his heart light as he and Roman rushed up the steps to his room. For the first time in weeks, he felt at peace.

-

Approaching the door to his chambers, Logan frantically searched his pockets, finally pulling out the key. He leaned forward to unlock the door but Roman gently blocked his hand. Logan looked up at him, confused.

Roman looked down at him, an apologetic smile on his face. “Allow me. If anyone is going to take the heat for this, it should be me.”

Logan let the key be taken from him, stepping behind Roman as he cracked the door open. Roman leaned in through the door and peered into the room, freezing in his tracks.

Virgil stood on the far side of the room, glaring at them as they entered. He stood rigidly, arms folded, as his eyes shot daggers at Roman as he crossed the room. His eyes briefly flicked to Logan, looking him up and down.

“Good evening, Virge.” Roman said, nervously sliding through the door.

“‘Good evening, Virge!?’ Is that all you have to say?” Virgil dropped his arms to his side in frustration. He gestured to Logan. “Logan appears to be in one piece, so I would love to hear why you kept me waiting.”

“I'm sorry we worried you Virgil—"

“You’re the one who suggested that Logan was in danger. You asked me to do this because you were afraid of something happening to him.” Virgil hissed, pointing at Logan aggressively. “I thought something happened. I thought—"

“I know. I’m sorry, Vir—" Roman pleaded.

“No, princey. You don’t get to do this to me. I watched you nearly die less than a week ago.” Virgil yelled, his voice aching from the stress. “In case you forgot, someone tried to kill you. You were bedridden for over a week from the poison.”

“Virge, I never—” Roman begged, apologetically.

“Can you even imagine the scenarios that have been going through my head waiting for you? What were—"

Logan cleared his throat, loudly.

The room fell silent immediately and Virgil and Roman’s heads turned to him. A wave of anxiety washed over Logan as the tense attention in the room focused on him, but he stepped forward anyway, trying to keep his voice steady. “Vee, I think that it's only fair that you place the blame on me. I had a… moment of weakness while we were coming to meet you and Roman was kind enough to comfort me. Truly, it was my fault we were late.”

Virgil’s faltered, his gaze moving between the two of them. “I'm sorry, L—"

“Roman would have had us here at a reasonable time if he hadn't…” Logan paused, his voice trembling. “…needed to reassure me.”

Virgil demeanor softened. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He flashed a sympathetic smile at Logan before turning back to Roman. “Alright, princey. You’re off the hook this time. Just don't let it happen again.”

“I am your prince you know. I'm fairly certain I have the power here.” Roman said, pretending to be dejected.

“Sure thing, princey. You're in control here.” He smirked at Roman, who rolled his eyes at him. Virgil turned back to Logan, making an effort to seem at ease. “And Logan?”

“Yes, Vee?” Logan turned his gaze up from the ground to look at Virgil.

“I'm sorry.” Virgil gently gripped Logan’s shoulders, tilting his head to meet Logan’s downward gaze. “I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m not upset with you or even princey. I get worked up sometimes when I’m worried. I'm glad you’re both okay.”

“Oh, it's okay. I'm okay.” Logan stumbled over his words, taken aback by Virgil's apparent clairvoyance of his thoughts.

“Good.” Virgil said, turning his attention back to Roman. “Roman, get going. You have other responsibilities tonight, I'm sure. I've got things handled.”

Roman hesitated for a moment before conceding. “You’re right. I wish I could stay but it is time for me part ways with you both for the night. Otherwise, I’ll never finish everything I have to do.”

“Go. We’re good, princey.” Virgil waved him away.

“Logan?” Roman cast a questioning glance in his direction.

“I’m okay, Roman. Don’t neglect your duties on my account.” He leaned back on the arm of the sofa, smiling faintly at the prince.

“Good. I shall take my leave then. Good night to you both. I will see you tomorrow.” He bowed deeply with a dramatic flourish, smiling at them as he left the room.

“He’s so extra every chance he gets.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes as the door closed behind Roman.

“Truly.” Logan concurred.

“Alright, then.” Virgil perched himself on the arm of the sofa. “The night is still young. Is there anything you need to do tonight?”

“Actually, I do have a specific request.” Logan raised a finger to his chin, resting his elbow in his other hand. He pondered for a moment. “Do you know where the kingdom's shipping import records are kept?”

Virgil crossed his arms over his knees, leaning on them. A confused looked crossed his face. “Umm, sure. There’s a records room in the main castle. Why do you need to go there?”

“Roman has assigned me a task. This afternoon, with some assistance. We identified the poison that was used to incapacitate Roman the night he was ambushed.” Virgil sat up straighter, suddenly serious. “That was part one of my assignment. I still need to narrow down where the serum was imported to in the kingdom.”

“I see. Well then, let's get to it. I can take you there.” He eyed Logan again. “And let's make a stop at the kitchen. I doubt you managed to eat anything today.”

“Your deduction is sound. I haven't eaten anything since this morning.” He admitted reluctantly.

“And you barely ate then. I can’t say I’m surprised. Roman's not good at taking care of himself either.” Virgil sighed with exaggerated exhaustion. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. “Let me take care of you first, then I guess I’ll allow you to do your work.”

Logan smiled appreciatively. “Very well. I'll concede to your methods. I suspect my focus will be considerably improved on a full stomach anyway.”

-

Virgil wound his way through the halls, dodging nimbly through the corridors. Logan followed behind, struggling to match Virgil’s pace. Virgil had insisted they continue to take indirect routes, and he was complacent with Virgil’s methods, despite the fact that he was growing increasingly exhausted and his stomach had started growling loudly. Logan still considered his discomfort negligible, if it meant the peace of mind of knowing they weren’t being followed.

“Vee?

“Yeah, L?” Virgil responded, taking a corner quickly.

“I want to ask you something but I don’t wish to insult you. I am extremely grateful to have you around to protect me.”

“You won’t insult me.” Virgil commented over his shoulder.

“Okay." Logan nodded. "Then, here's my question. Roman clearly values your skills and trusts you a considerable degree more than his guards, so doesn’t Roman need your protection? I appreciate the safety you’ve afforded me, and I value your company. But, after the attempt on his life, shouldn't you be with him and not me?”

Virgil slowed his pace, allowing Logan to fall into step next to him. He looked over at Logan. “What happened to Roman should never have happened. Every failsafe Roman had fell through. He’s almost never alone like that. He intentionally takes certain paths to ensure that he isn’t far from a member of his guard.” Virgil looked over at him. “And, even in the rare case he is alone, he's a capable fighter. More skilled than me by a long shot. I may be faster and my endurance lasts longer but, in close combat, I’d never stand a chance against him.”

Logan glanced at him in surprise, but Virgil merely shrugged.

“Roman has done intensive, ongoing combat training in evading and countering attacks since he was able to walk. He’s royalty. He has to be prepared for anything. That day though, everything went wrong. Roman's focus was compromised. The guards meant to be posted in that hallway were absent.” Virgil clenched his fists. His body noticeably tensed. “His guard was down for one moment and that was all it took for them to get to him.”

“He's comfortable being alone, even now?” Suddenly, it seemed strange how often Logan had been alone with Roman. He had never second guessed his safety, but it seemed strange the prince didn’t feel the need to have additional security around them.

Virgil sighed. “I mean, yeah. Think about it, L. It's not like you or me walking the halls. When Roman enters a room, all attention is on him, even if people like to pretend otherwise. People are always watching him. It's almost impossible to make a move on Roman without a witness, and I’m sure I don’t have to remind you, it's a death sentence if you’re caught attempting to harm a royal.”

“Yeah. You didn't need to remind me.” Logan said bitterly, looking at the ground.

“Sorry, L. I didn’t—"

“It's fine.” Logan cut off his apology.

“Right…” Virgil hesitated before deciding to continue. “Anyway, whoever attacked Roman knew exactly what they were doing. They got him on his own while he was distracted. He didn't even notice the guards weren’t where they were posted, and I know you don’t realize how unusual that was for Roman, but normally, those kinds of details don’t slip past him. He’s better now though. He's being vigilant and the castle is on high guard. No one's got a chance of getting that close to him again.” Virgil thought for a moment. “That's also one of the reasons he has me guarding you instead of a rotating series of guards. Whoever tried to kill Roman was close enough to him to know his schedule and had enough allies in the castle to pull it off without being traceable. Roman's not sure who he can trust right now.”

“If he can't trust his guards with me, why should he trust his own safety to them?”

“I get what you're saying but princey can handle himself.” Virgil shrugged. “Not to mention, open defiance of the crowned prince would be instant grounds for treason. Not one of those cowards is risking a death sentence on anyone else’s account.”

Logan stopped. The hallway was empty aside from the two of them. Torches glowed from on the walls and smell of dirt hung in the air. “His security was compromised once, Vee. What makes you so certain things have changed?”

“It's not my place to say, L. Last time, Roman’s attention was compromised. He's focused now.” Virgil continued down the hall, forcing Logan to jog to catch up with him.

Logan fell into line behind Virgil again. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“Then, ask him about it. If he wants to tell you, then he can do it himself.” Virgil said, matter-of-factly.

Logan got the sense that this conversation was over. He felt a pang of guilt for pushing Virgil. He thought back to that afternoon. Virgil had refused to disclose what Logan had confided in him to Roman. It only made sense he would extend the same courtesy to Roman. “Alright Vee, the least I can do is trust you both.”

Virgil cast him an appreciative glance as he continued to lead Logan through the tower.

-

The rest of their trek through the castle passed mostly in silence, interrupted only by the occasional footsteps of other people moving about their final errands of the night. Virgil hurried him along, only stopping briefly fetch a quick dinner from the kitchen. Fortunately, Virgil seemed to be familiar with the remaining staff left in the kitchen. So, despite Logan’s protests on not inconveniencing them, the cook was insistent on preparing him a proper meal. Logan feigned exasperation at Virgil smiling smugly at him the entire time the staff doted on him.

Only after Virgil was satisfied he’d eaten enough did he finally give in to Logan’s pleading to move on. They bid farewell the crew as Virgil took the lead towards the records room. A calm silence settled over them as they walked, shoulder to shoulder, through the quiet halls. Logan watched idly in his periphery as Virgil tossed an apple up and down in his hand as they made their way down the hall. A few minutes passed like this, before Virgil suddenly stopped, shoving the apple in his pocket.

“L?”

“What?”

“I need you to not react to what I’m about to say to you. Just stay calm and talk to me like we're having a normal conversation.”

“What are you talking about?” A chill crept up his spine at Virgil’s sudden serious tone, but he attempted to keep his voice steady.

“Keep your eyes forward. Okay?” Virgil whispered. “We're being followed.”

“What?!” Logan hissed.

“Stay calm, L.” Virgil said, sternly. “We're getting you out of here.”

Logan’s hands began to shake.

Virgil snuck a glance over at Logan, noting his nervousness. “Logan, listen to me carefully. You are not in any danger. That’s why I’m here. Remember?”

Logan nodded.

“Good. Focus on my voice and breathe in for four seconds.”

Logan complied, inhaling deeply.

“Hold it for seven seconds.”

Logan held his breath.

“Breathe out for eight seconds.”

Logan exhaled, feeling slightly more relaxed.

“Good, L. Keep repeating that pattern. Keep breathing while you listen to me.” Virgil spoke in a hushed tone. “At the next opportunity, we’re going to take a right. After we turn the corner, we are going to run. Stay right behind me and be light on your feet. The less noise we make, the bigger head start we get. Got it?”

“I think so.” Logan breathed deeply.

“Good. We’re going to turn at the next corridor. Don't run until we are all the way around the corner and out of sight.”

“Okay.”

“Don't forget to keep breathing.”

Logan nodded.

Virgil crossed Logan as he turned around the corner. Logan kept his eyes trained on Virgil, waiting for his cue to run. A few steps around the corner, Virgil broke into a full sprint. Logan followed his lead, staying close behind Virgil’s heels. Virgil turned corner after corner, winding his way down the narrow corridors. Soon, Logan could hear loud footsteps echoing in the hall behind them as they ran. They remained just out of sight of whoever was following them, but Logan could hear the footsteps getting closer with each passing second. He listened closely, but the echo of the sound on the stone walls made it impossible to determine how many people were following them.

They rounded another corner and Logan's lungs burned, begging for air. His breath was ragged and his mind raced. He knew he couldn't keep up this pace forever.

The same thought must have occurred to Virgil because that very moment, he dashed ahead of Logan, taking his apple from his pocket and launching it as far down one of the branching hallways as he could manage. Logan flinched as a loud crash echoed through the corridor as the apple met its mark. Caught off guard, Logan barely noticed as Virgil spun around in front of Logan, catching him and stopping him in his tracks. Virgil swung open a nearby door and swept Logan inside with him, closing the door silently behind them.

Logan glanced around realizing Virgil had pulled him into a broom closet. His head spun and he heaved for air. He murmured with surprise as Virgil grabbed him from behind, clapping his hand over Logan's mouth to silence him. Virgil listened carefully to the sounds outside the door. Logan’s lungs burned. Instinctively fighting for air, Logan squirmed in Virgil’s grip, but he held Logan still with ease.

A moment later, they both froze, holding their breath as the footsteps sped past the door. They remained absolutely motionless for several seconds, listening intently for the return of the footsteps. When it seemed that the danger had passed. Virgil loosened his grip and let Logan pull away. Logan gasped for air, heaving painfully. The burning slowly eased as he caught his breath.

“I'm sorry, L. That couldn’t have felt good but if we'd gotten caught here, we would have been done for.” Virgil whispered.

“I know. It's okay, Vee.” Logan responded, wheezing between each word. He leaned against the cold wall to steady himself.

“Okay. I'm sorry but we have to keep moving. We can't stay here.”

“Right,” Logan wheezed.

“Let's get you back to your room. The records room can wait until morning.” Virgil leaned against the door. His breath was silent and steady as he leaned patiently against the door frame, listening for sound outside the door. He silently cracked the door, peeking out and scanning the corridor.

He stepped out, signaling for Logan to follow him. He slid out of the door behind Virgil, following closely and they made their way back up the tower. Logan's lungs ached but fortunately Virgil allowed him to take a slower pace as they made their way to Logan’s suite. Finally, nearing Logan’s door, Virgil slowed to a walk. Logan slowed his pace behind him, face flushed and still struggling to catch his breath.

“I think we’re safe now.” Virgil muttered. “We're close to your room.”

“Yeah,” Logan wheezed, envying Virgil’s steady breath.

As they approached the door to Logan's room, Logan pulled out his key, and once they were both inside, Logan didn’t hesitate to lock the door behind them. He looked back into his room just as Virgil lit the gas lamp. Groaning, Logan stumbled into the room, collapsing on his couch. Wheezy breaths escaped him as he melted into the soft fabric.

“I’m impressed, L.” Virgil commented, his voice steady. He made his way to the other end of the couch, leaning into the corner.

“Huh?” Logan muttered, face in the cushions.

“You did well. I was a little worried you wouldn’t be able to keep up, but you kept moving with me.” Virgil smiled at him.

“Oh. Uh, I guess I did.” Logan was finally getting his breath back, but he could feel panic starting to creep up in his chest. He struggled to keep his thoughts at bay and slow his breathing but his attempts to remain in control failed as his breathing became erratic and quick.

“Logan,” Virgil leaned in close. They sat facing each other on the couch. “You’re hyperventilating. You need to breathe slowly.”

“I-I c-can't…” Logan wheezed.

“You can. Come here.” He wrapped an arm around Logan, pulling Logan’s head back so it rested on his chest. “L, can you feel my breathing?

Logan nodded.

“Good, focus on my voice. Tell me five things you can see.” He looked down at Logan.

“Uh-uh…you. Umm, the gas lamp. Th’bookshelves. The fireplace. U-uh…the window.” Logan closed his eyes, his head spinning.

“You’re doing good. Now tell me four things you can hear.”

“Oh. Um, the hiss of the g-gas lamp. Umm, the owl outside. The wind. Your v-voice.” He could barely hear Virgil over his own heartbeat.

“That’s it, Logan. Keep going. Tell me three things you can feel.”

“Your hands. Umm, the fabric on the couch. The hair on my face." He inhaled deeply.

“Almost there. Tell me two things you can smell.”

“The wood next to the fire. Uh…the musky smell of the castle.” He exhaled.

“Alright. Last one. Tell me one thing you can taste.”

“The bile in my throat.” He said bitterly. He was no longer hyperventilating. The panic wasn't gone but it was manageable at this point. Logan managed to speak, his voice barely a whisper. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize. You’re all good. I've had panic attacks before. They suck.”

“I feel so weak.” Logan’s voice was faint.

“You just ran for your life and had a panic attack, L.” Virgil reassured him. “That's enough to wipe anyone out.”

“I didn’t mean in a literal sense.” He said sadly.

“Oh.” Virgil hesitated. “Well, that’s okay too. You've been to hell and back. You’re allowed to feel weak.”

“I don’t want to be weak anymore.”

“You'll get stronger.” Virgil pulled him into a hug. “I'll help you. I promise.”

Virgil pulled Logan over to the corner of the couch, leaning into the soft cushions. Logan lay his head on Virgil’s chest, his arms wrapped loosely around him. Logan sat for a few minutes, wrapped in Virgil’s arms before growing restless. He looked up to see Virgil’s concerned eyes. His face flushed with shame and he turned his gaze downwards. Pulling back, he gasped softly as Virgil stopped him.

“Just stay a moment, Logan. You don’t have to pull away.”

Logan hesitated. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Virgil smirked at him. “Do I look like I’m even the tiniest bit bothered?”

Logan shook his head slowly, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s okay, Logan. You’re safe.” Virgil reassured him. “Just let yourself relax for a moment.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re safe right now.” Virgil teased. “And yes, I’m sure I want you to just lay here with me until you feel better.”

His body ached for the contact. Logan closed his eyes, barely resisting as Virgil pulled him back down. His soreness faded as he gave in, finally allowing his body to relax. “Thanks, Vee.”

“Oh, um, you can call me Virgil… or Virge, if you want.” Virgil smiled down at him.

“What?” Logan lifted his head to look up at him.

“I don’t share my real name with many people, but it feels weird, calling me Vee when it's serious talk time.” Virgil smiled down at him.

“Oh, I suppose I did hear Roman call you Virge earlier.” He lay his head back down. “I may still call you Vee sometimes, if that's okay with you.”

“Sure thing, L.”

“Thanks, Virge.”

A moment passed, both of them silent and lost in thought.

“Virgil, how did you know we were being followed?”

“I kept catching movement in the corner of my eyes. A odd shadow here and there. Admittedly, I didn't know for sure until I heard the footsteps behind us, but I wasn’t going to take a chance on the assumption I was wrong.”

“I didn't notice at all.” Logan breathed, defeated.

“You’re not trained to notice the things I am and whoever was following us clearly had stealth training.” Virgil hesitated when Logan didn't look up. “Noticing things like that is a skill I can teach you, if you want to learn.”

Logan gave a quick nod.

“It’s all about picking up on patterns, L. Think about what happened to us just now. Did you notice anything that was strange about when we were being chased?”

Logan was quiet as he pondered Virgil’s question. “I couldn’t tell how many people were behind us because of the echo on the stone walls.”

“That’s a good observation L, but that doesn’t help you learn anything about who came after us. Try again.”

Logan focused his thoughts, analyzing each turn of their narrow escape. His eyes suddenly widened, and he looked back up at Virgil. “There were no guards.”

“Exactly. We basically crossed an entire wing of the castle without coming across a single guard, or even another person. My plan with the broom closet was entirely improvised and were lucky it worked at all." Virgil sighed. "It shouldn’t have been so difficult to find someone. We should have been able to find a guard right off and, with any luck, that would have deterred our assailant from continuing to follow us. Whoever came after you has a lot of power.” He paused. “And it's probably the same person who tried to hurt princey.”

“Vee.” Logan swallowed nervously, sitting up away from Virgil. He held his hands in his lap. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, L?” Virgil leaned up, concerned.

Logan leaned away from Virgil, anxiety flaring in his chest. “I know the identity of one of people involved.”

“What?!” Virgil yelled, sitting up straight and staring at Logan.

Logan flinched at his sudden volume, instinctively ducking his head down and blocking his face with his arm.

Virgil’s face fell. He edged back away from Logan, lowering his voice. “Sorry, L. I’m not going to hurt you or anything. ‘Kay?”

Logan turned up to face him, lowering his arm. His face flushed red with embarrassment for his reaction, but he nodded, trying to relax again.

“Can you tell me what you know?” Virgil asked quietly.

“Please, you have to promise me…you can't tell Roman.”

Virgil’s look turned stern. “I can’t make that promise, L.”

Logan returned a quiet stare, his anxiety spiking.

“I won't keep a secret that puts princey in danger.”

Logan took a deep breath, considering his options. Virgil could barely breathe through his tense anticipation.

“You’re right. It’s not fair for me to ask that of you, Vee.” Logan turned to him with a pleading look in his eyes. “Listen, will you at least promise to give me the chance to explain why Roman can’t know yet? Not until I have more information.”

Virgil was silent, turning to face forward on the edge of the sofa. He leaned his elbows on his knees, staring down at the ground.

Logan’s skin crawled as he waited for Virgil’s response. His mind raced with the knowledge that Virgil could reject his proposal. He had no obligation to entertain Logan’s offer. All Virgil would have to do is drag him to Roman and together they could force an explanation out of him.

“Vee…Listen—" Logan started to plead.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I’ll hear you out, Logan.” Virgil looked over at him. “I’m not saying I won't tell Roman. If it puts him in danger, I won't keep your secret. But I trust you have your reasons for withholding this information and I'll hear whatever you have to say.”

“Thanks.” Logan said, shocked.

“Don’t worry about it. Just tell me what's going on.” He pressed, turning towards Logan. Leaning in close, Virgil lie his arm on the cushion behind Logan, relieved that he didn’t flinch away.

Logan nodded. “When I was being kept in the dungeons, the guards—they'd let people into my cell.”

Virgil nodded slowly. Logan couldn't help but notice he didn't seem surprised. His gaze lingered on Virgil's serious expression for a moment before he continued.

“As soon as the sun set, all I could do was wait for them to come. They were brutes and enjoyed seeing me in pain.” Logan exhaled. “I didn’t sleep through the night once while I was there.”

Virgil reached over, resting his hand on Logan’s forearm.

Logan smiled weakly at him before continuing his story. “It started the first night I was there. I only escaped to save Roman after they'd grown bored with me. And of course, later, I was returned there after I was caught giving the prince the antidote." Logan's breath caught in his throat and he shivered at the memory. "My second encounter with them escalated rapidly. They weren’t pleased to learn that Roman was going to survive.”

Virgil pulled his hand back, emotions flittering across his face. He sensed Virgil was uncomfortable.

“I was forced to be constantly vigilant of my surroundings. I couldn’t even sleep during the daytime. I tried once but they came during the day.” Logan stretched his fingers, trying to release some of the tension. “It was always worse when they caught me off guard. When I couldn’t brace myself, they did far more damage.”

“Logan…”

“They'd leave me on the ground, broken, waiting for them to return.” He inhaled sharply.

“Oh, Logan…” Virgil reached out to touch him again, but Logan flinched away.

“I'm fine.” Logan’s harsh tone stopped Virgil in his tracks. Logan could tell by the look on Virgil’s face he knew better but, to his relief, Virgil decided to let it go.

“L? What's this got to do with who’s after you and Roman?”

Logan looked away, clenching his jaw. “There was a clear hierarchy between these men. Their leader was particularly sadistic. He took a disgusting amount of pleasure finding… creative ways to escalate the pain each night.”

Silence hung in the air as Virgil anxiously awaited the end of Logan's story. Logan finally continued, his voice monotone as he recounted the events of that night.

“In my attempts to negotiate my way out, I pleaded that I innocent to the crime of which I was accused, and...he just smiled at me.” Logan shuddered. “He approached me until he was uncomfortably close. He knew I wasn't able to leave, and even if I told someone, no one would have believed the words of someone imprisoned for treason. So, believing my fate in the dungeon was sealed, he whispered in my ear that he knew I hadn't done it, because he had.”

Virgil hesitated, uncertain. "I don’t want to downplay what happened to you L, but are you sure he wasn't just making it up to torment you?”

“The leader had darts that matched the one I’d seen strike Roman. I managed to… reappropriate one in order to make the antidote."

Virgil looked at him, dumbfounded. “Alright. That’s pretty damning evidence.”

Logan nodded.

Virgil looked up expectantly at him. “Who is it, L?

Logan took a deep breath. “It was the prince's brother, Remus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter :) I'm so exciting to put out the next few. I've got big plans for what's coming next ;)
> 
> I'm still enjoying all your comments so feel free to continue leaving them!


	9. A Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up much longer than I anticipated so enjoy the long chapter :)
> 
> Fair warning, this chapter ended up being a little dark. Be careful and check the chapter warnings. If you need to avoid the darker points, just skip the middle section. There's enough context to figure out what happened without having to read it :)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Trauma Responses, Nightmares, Imprisonment, Panic Attack, Self-deprecation, Accidental Self-Harm, Swearing, Control/Abuse, Violence, Weapon/Knife, Stabbing, Unsympathetic! Remus  
> (If I missed anything, please let me know!)

Tingling chills crept up Logan’s neck as Virgil slowly leaned away from him with a blank look on his face. Logan felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he waited for Virgil to respond. He nervously tapped his fingers on his leg as he considered the possibility that Virgil didn't believe him.

“I know it's-"

Virgil raised his hand, indicating for Logan to stop talking. He stood up from the sofa, moving to the fireplace. Gripping the mantel with one hand, he covered his eyes with his other hand, gently putting pressure on his temples.

Logan felt an eternity pass as Virgil stood unmoving at the fireplace. Logan’s throat and chest burned from tension as he waited for Virgil to speak. Every cell in his body ached to justify his accusation but Logan held his tongue, biting back the urge to push Virgil. If Virgil didn’t believe him, he hardly wanted to make the consequences worse for himself.

Finally, Virgil turned around to look at him with a serious expression. Logan's eyes flicked to the door, yearning to be anywhere else than on the receiving end of Virgil’s intense stare. He swallowed, tearing his gaze away from the door, knowing full well that Virgil was faster and stronger than him. He was trapped. Logan closed his eyes, bracing himself for Virgil's response.

“You’re absolutely sure?”

Logan's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Virgil. He cautiously searched Virgil’s face but his face was calm. Logan couldn’t sense any malicious intent in Virgil’s inquiry. Still, Logan hesitated before he spoke again. “There’s no doubt in my mind.”

Virgil looked out to the window on the far end of Logan's suite. “We have to tell Roman.”

“Wait—" Logan protested.

“L, I understand your reasons for not wanting to tell him but his life is at risk if he doesn't know. You have to understand that already.” Virgil’s voice was firm but not unkind. Logan’s anxiety eased a small amount, knowing Virgil seemed to believe him.

“Of course, I understand.” Logan exhaled, defeated. “But Virgil, it's my word against Remus'. I don't know Roman as well as you, so forgive me if I'm wrong, but Roman’s reactions to my treatment have been quite emotional.”

Virgil was quiet, lost in thought as he listened to Logan.

Logan took a breath. He spoke with more confidence as his unease starting to settle. “I don't wish to be misinterpreted. I appreciate that Roman cares enough to be upset on my behalf, but I can only assume telling him that his brother was responsible for my suffering would illicit an even more extreme emotional response.”

Virgil crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him. “That's not an unfair assumption of how princey would react.”

“Roman’s already under scrutiny for how he's handled my situation. By some miracle, Roman saw through Remus’ façade and believes my innocence, but many people still believe I'm guilty. They believe that I am part of some greater conspiracy to manipulate Roman, and that Roman's naïve for believing otherwise.” Logan paused. “If Roman reacts rashly, it will only serve to confirm people’s suspicions that I'm somehow influencing him. I don't want to know what could happen if people start to lose faith in Roman, and I don't want to give Remus the opportunity to take advantage of Roman’s good nature, Vee.”

“You’re right. We need to be tactful about how we share this information with him or he could go totally off script.” Logan watched as Virgil started to pace back and forth across the room. “Roman hates his brother already. Even I can't even predict how he'll react, but we can't hide this from him. He needs to know, in case Remus decides to try again.”

“I know.” Logan murmured, watching Virgil from the couch. He could hear the hiss of the gas lamp and he watched Virgil silently pace the room.

Slowing, Virgil moved over to the window, interlacing his fingers and resting his fingers against his lips in a hushing gesture. Deep in thought, he silently gazed out the window, moonlight filtering down on his face. “I know a way to confine princey until we can talk him down.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “How do you intend to manage that?”

“I have to call in a favor.”

“That is unhelpfully vague.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me on this one, L.” Virgil exhaled.

"I guess that's the least I owe you. You are trusting me on this whole matter.” Logan leaned back, resigned. He exhaled and his eyes drifted up to meet Virgil’s. “Thank you for believing me, Vee. I am aware that this is a lot to accept from someone you only recently met.”

Virgil shrugged. “Honestly, it's not as much of a stretch of the imagination as you might think. Roman's no stranger to Remus’ cruelty, and it's no secret to me. It's only hard to believe he'd actually be bold enough to actually try to kill his own brother.”

Logan sighed, exhausted. “I didn’t even realize he was the Roman’s brother.”

“You didn't know?” Virgil turned to lean his shoulder against the wall, giving Logan a confused look.

Logan shook his head tiredly. His eyes were distant as he stared down at the ground. “Not until yesterday.”

Virgil didn't respond, quietly staring at Logan sitting on the couch. “L?”

Logan looked up at him.

“I know you don't want to hear this but you should probably get some rest. It's late.”

Logan sighed. “I know. I don't think I can sleep though.”

“That's the adrenaline talking. You’re exhausted. When was the last time you really slept?”

“I slept this afternoon."

“No, you didn't.”

Logan looked up at him in confusion.

“Your door was cracked open when I left this afternoon. I don't know how long you were listening to Roman and I but you weren’t sleeping.”

Logan’s face flushed. “I'm sorry. I-"

“It's fine, L. Relax. I'm not mad.” Virgil interrupted him. “It was nothing I wouldn’t have said to your face. Don't make a habit of it but, this time, I'll give you a pass. I can't blame you for wanting be certain that we weren’t deceiving you.”

Logan sighed, looking up at Virgil apologetically. “I’m glad I didn't upset you, but regardless, I apologize. I'm asking you to trust me, and yet, I clearly wasn't able to do the same.”

“Seriously, L. It's fine. I would have done the same thing.” Virgil leaned back against the wall. “My point was that you didn’t sleep.”

“I slept some.”

Virgil raised his eyebrow skeptically. “More than a couple hours?”

Logan hesitated, glancing up at Virgil, but decided to be honest. “Probably not.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed in on him. “When's the last time you slept more than a few hours, L?”

“I don't know.” Logan admitted sadly.

“Go to bed. Table the issue until tomorrow, okay?”

Logan nodded, smiling at Virgil as he reluctantly moved to his room. He paused outside his bedroom door, fidgeting for a moment before glancing back at Virgil. “Uh, thanks for looking out for me, Vee.”

“Someone's got to do it. It may as well be me.” Virgil smirked over at Logan for a moment before his face softened into a smile. “Seriously though, I'm glad to do it. Don't worry.”

Logan smiled over his shoulder before slipping into his room. Once inside, he wandered to the bed and slid under the heavy blankets. Exhaustion settled over him as he pulled the blankets up, letting the dense blanket weigh him down. Sleep claimed him moments later.

* * *

Logan wiped the dust from his eyes as he pushed himself off the ground. His heart sank at the sound of metal restraints moving with him. Groaning, he laid his back against the cold, stone wall behind him, glancing anxiously around the cell. Moonlight filtered into his cell through the window high above him, casting an eerie light in the space around him. Logan inhaled sharply, clenching his eyes shut and trying to quell the panic welling in his chest. He buried his head in his arms, trying to keep his breath steady.

_It's only a nightmare. All you have to do wake up._

A few minutes passed and he wrapped his arms around his chest, digging his fingernails into his skin.

_Why am I so useless? I can't even do something as simple as wake myself up._

A loud breath escaped him as he stifled a sob, burying his head in his arms. Waves of panic wracked his body as he willed himself to wake.

_It's too real. Something’s wrong._

The cell only seemed to solidify around him as he dug his nails deeper into his arms.

_No. Please no…I can’t—_

He was jolted back to awareness as a distant noise from down the hall startled him. Logan’s muscles tensed as he heard movement coming towards him down the hall. He jumped up, scrambling across the floor to the far side of the cell, lifting his chains to avoid making noise. Curling up behind the cot, he tried to shrink himself out of sight into the shadows. He took a deep breath.

_It's just a nightmare._

The voices continued down the hall and despite his best attempts, he couldn't make out who was speaking. He leaned forward, straining to hear, but he refused to move closer to the cell door.

Frustrated, he gave up and curled up tight against the wall as darkness crept in around him. Logan started to shake with anticipation of what that night would bring.

_Stop panicking. It's just a nightmare._

He begged himself to believe it but he could feel his resolve weakening. This didn't feel like his other nightmares. This felt too real.

_Something’s wrong. I need to wake up. Stop being so stupid. Just wake up, you useless—_

Logan stopped in his tracks as he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. An unusual, amber light began dance against the wall outside the metal bars of the cell door. Logan could hear indistinct voices coming down the hall towards him. Logan bit back a panicked whimper as he cowered back into the shadows.

_No. Please, no…Just wake up, you idiot—_

Logan's breathing became rapid and shallow. The flickering, amber light grew brighter, illuminating the entire room in a soft glow.

Logan forced himself to breathe normally, counting in his head like Virgil had showed him. When he finally regained his composure, he peeked his head out above the cot, trying to determine of the source of the bright light. Another wave of panic racked his body as he imagined that the tower may have caught fire but he dismissed the idea. He reasoned to himself that the room would be filled with smoke, if that were the case.

Logan stood slowly, hesitating as he crept to the door. Memories flooded his mind as he crept silently across the room, but before he could even reach the door, his chains jerked him back. He looked down at the taut chain restraining him to the wall. His panic gave way to frustration and he pulled manically at the shackles until they cut deep into his wrists, not caring if the loud noise brought him unwanted attention anymore. Tears welled in his eyes as he stifled another sob, falling to his knees.

_What the hell is happening?_

A yell was ripped from his body a hand grabbed him painfully from behind, spinning him around. Logan stumbled back, trembling as Remus’ face popped out of the shadows. A threatening smile stretched across his face as he lunged at Logan.

Instinctively, Logan jerked back but his restraints stopped him midstep, causing him to stumble and hit the ground hard.

_Nonononononono…It's just a night—_

“Oh no, pretty boy. It's not a nightmare.” Remus interrupted his thought, chuckling coldly as he approached Logan. “Not yet.”

Logan tried to scramble to his feet but Remus jabbed his foot into Logan’s shoulder, forcing him to cringe in pain as he was pushed back down to the ground. Remus stepped on the chain connecting Logan's hands, pinning them to the ground above his head. He squirmed, feeling vulnerable but Remus held him effortlessly. 

"You’ll stay down, if you know what's good for you. You've caused enough problems already my little pest.” A chill swept through his body at the threat in Remus' whisper. Logan forced his body go limp, relenting to Remus' control.

“Good boy.” Remus' sick smile made Logan's stomach turn. He moved his foot off Logan’s chains, knowing he wouldn’t have to tell Logan twice. The amber light around them began to flicker chaotically as Logan curled up in a ball on the ground, shaking.

“So, pretty boy. I truly made a big oopsie. Didn't I?”

Remus' upbeat tone made Logan's stomach turn. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be anywhere else.

“I underestimated my idiot brother's tendency to take in strays. I really should have known he couldn't resist someone as pathetic as you.” Remus crouched next to Logan, smiling as he flinched away. “Still, I thought you knew better. A few days with Roman is all it took to ruin all the progress we made. Suddenly, it’s like you think you get to fight back.”

Logan remained limp on the floor, not daring even to breathe.

Remus smirked at him, rising back to his feet. He tipped Logan onto his back with his foot, smiling cruelly down at Logan as he loomed over him. Before Logan could react, Remus stepped on Logan’s chest, his boot digging into the bottom of Logan’s ribcage, resting all of his weight onto his sternum. Logan yelped, struggling to breathe.

“Answer me, pretty boy.”

“What?” Logan squeaked.

Remus’ ankle dug in deeper and Logan whimpered. “Do you feel like you can fight back?”

“No,” Logan wheezed.

“No, what, my little pest? I trained you better than that.” Remus stared down at Logan, the light flickering chaotically in his eyes. A demented smiled crept across his face.

“No, sir.” Logan spat out.

“Oh…no, no, no… that won't do anymore.” Remus giggled manically slid his boot up to Logan's throat. “You know who I am now, pretty boy. You'll refer to me as ‘your highness’.”

“No, your highness.” Logan wheezed, gasping for breath.

Remus held his foot down, smiling at Logan’s compliance. It seemed like an eternity passed before Remus stepped off his throat, allowing him to breath. Logan curled up on his side, gasping for air. Orange and red lights danced around the edge of his vision like flames in a fire.

Logan felt Remus push him down onto his stomach and kneel in front of him. He groaned as Remus grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head up to look at him.

“Alright, my pest. Let's get down to the juicy stuff.” Logan cringed at the serious look on Remus' face. “I need to know if you've told my brother anything about our late night meetings.”

“No,” Logan muttered. “He knows nothing.”

“Try again.” Remus commanded, tightening his grip on Logan's hair. He choked back a whimper.

“No, your highness. He knows nothing.” Logan repeated, bitterly glaring up at Remus.

“Good boy.” He leaned down close to Logan's face. “Now, did you tell anyone else?”

Anxiety spiked in Logan’s chest but he shoved it down, trying not to let it show. He spoke as calmly as he could manage. “No. You’re highness. I told no one else.”

"Tsk, tsk, pretty boy.” Remus released his grip on Logan’s hair, shaking his finger at him.

Logan flinched at the scowl on Remus' face.

“I thought I taught you not to lie. Funny, a few days is all it took to ruin you.” Remus pushed Logan onto his side and stood up. Logan tracked Remus' movement in his periphery. He barely managed to brace himself before Remus turned around, plunging his foot into Logan’s stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Listen here, pretty boy. You know you don't belong in this world. Your not strong enough to play with the big boys.” He leaned over Logan as he glared up at Remus. He crouched down, grabbing Logan’s face and holding him still even as he tried to wince away. “My brother can't keep you safe forever.”

Logan was quiet, refusing to meet Remus’ gaze.

Remus laughed, pushing Logan’s face away. “All the same, I'm feeling generous today. I'm going to do a good thing for you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, your highness. I would like that.” Logan’s words were empty as he sank back down to the ground but he gave the answer he knew Remus wanted.

“Good boy. Now, listen closely.” Remus kneeled down on one knee behind Logan’s head. He gripped Logan’s shoulder, pulling it to the ground so Logan lay flat on his back again.

“If you keep our meetings a secret from my brother, I'll leave you alone. As much as I enjoy our time together,” Logan’s skin crawled as Remus ran his hand up his jaw. “I'm willing to give it up for some peace of mind. You can live your new life. Do whatever you want with my idiot brother. I'll leave you alone. All you have to do is keep my secret. How does that sound, pretty boy?”

“I would like that, your highness.” Logan spat out an automatic response, but his mind raced at the implications of Remus' suggestion.

Rems frowned. His voice turned to a menacing growl. “I hear a bit of hesitation in your voice, my little pest. So, let's talk about what happens if you’re not as cooperative as I know you will be.”

Remus reached to his waistband and drew a long, sharp dagger from its sheath. The lights danced on the silver blade and red light reflected in Remus' eyes as he flashed a deranged smile down at Logan. Remus dashed towards him and Logan tried to scramble away, but he wasn’t fast enough. Remus slammed on top of him, pinning his shoulders down with his knees. Logan tried to squirm away, but Remus held him down, leaning over him. Logan held his breath as he felt Remus press the blade against his throat. “If my dear brother catches wind of our relationship, I will take you from him in the dead of night. I will hide you away where he will never find you and I will make you will regret existing. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your highness. I understand.” Logan wheezed, feeling the cold metal on his throat.

“Good, pretty boy.”

The flickering light at the periphery of Logan's vision brightened. Logan squirmed as he realized the edges of the room had caught fire. Without warning, the whole room erupted in flame as Logan struggled under Remus' weight but he was trapped, unable to shake him off. He looked up at Remus. His pupils glowed red and he smiled maniacally down at Logan. Logan panicked, fighting to get away.

“Just one more reminder of what’s at stake,” Remus giggled wildly, plunging his dagger into Logan's shoulder.

Logan cried out. His vision blurred, flames flickering on the edge of his periphery

“Goodbye for now, pretty boy. Keep our deal and you won't have to come back here. Choose to fight me, and you’ll be back here soon.” Remus twisted the blade in Logan's shoulder. Logan screamed, his vision fading to black.

* * *

Logan woke screaming, drenched in sweat. He flung himself forward, suddenly free of Remus's weight. Thunder crashed above him, shaking the room. He flinched, covering his head, as Virgil burst through the door of his room. Scanning the room, Virgil realized what was happening.

“It's okay, Logan. You’re awake. You’re safe.” Virgil jumped up onto the bed, pulling Logan into a tight embrace, trying to stop him from hurting himself in his panic.

Logan slowly started to recognize his surroundings, his panic dissipating. Seeing Virgil didn't startle him as much this time. Instead, feeling his arms wrapped around him brought a sense of relief. The adrenaline was fading from his body and he collapsed from exhaustion into Virgil’s warmth. Virgil sat holding him until his breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Jeez, L.” Virgil rubbed his shoulder. “That was a lot more intense than last night.”

“It-it wasn't a d-dream.” Logan managed to stutter.

“Of course it was, L. It wasn’t real. It's okay now. You’re safe.”

“No.” He replied, his voice steadying. He pulled back from Virgil, leaning his head back against the headboard. “I've had nightmares since I was a kid, Vee. That wasn't a nightmare. That was… something worse.”

“What do you mean?” Virgil looked at him skeptically.

Logan folded his arms in his lap, silently trying to find the words to explain his experience. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and thunder roared in the distance as he processed what happened. He’d only just turned to Virgil to speak again when his shoulder started to burn, pain shooting across his chest. Logan groaned, clenching his teeth as he doubled over in pain.

“What's going on, L?” Virgil asked, panicked. Logan curled up in pain for several more seconds, leaning into Virgil shoulder. Unsure of what else to do, Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan gently.

“Logan. What's going?” Virgil whispered, panicked. He put his hand on Logan’s shoulder and he cried out in pain at the contact. Lightning lit up the room as Logan looked up at Virgil and a look of shock flashed across Virgil’s face. “Logan?! What—”

Logan exhaled as the pain faded to a dull ache. He collapsed into Virgil’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Virgil wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“I-I'm okay. The pain is easing.” Logan breathed. He sank further into the bed, exhausted.

“B-but—what—” Virgil stuttered manically glancing down at Logan. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “Great, now I'm seeing shit.”

Virgil frowned when Logan didn't even move. He leaned down to get a look at Logan’s face. “L? What just happened? Are you okay?”

Logan shook his head tiredly. Virgil watched in horror as he pulled down the neck of his shirt, exposing his shoulder. A large, dark bruise had formed just to the side of his collarbone. The skin around the bruise was irritated, red and warm to the touch.

“What the hell?!” Virgil gently reached over, placing his hand on Logan’s wound. Logan winced but leaned closer to Virgil.

“That solidifies my conclusion that it wasn't a dream.” Logan whispered, his eyelids drooping.

“I need you to stay awake, L.” Virgil guided Logan’s face up to look at him. “What’s going on? You’re freaking me out.”

Logan looked up at him tiredly. “It started like a dream. I was back in the dungeon, but everything was wrong. Nothing felt right.” Virgil could feel Logan quaking in his arms. “Remus appeared behind me. He knocked me to the ground and…” Logan shuddered and trailed off.

“This still sounds like a dream, L.” Virgil whispered softly. His heart pained for his friend.

“No, it was different.” A pained breath escaped him. “Remus spoke to me. The way he talked… it's like he knew we were in a dream.”

“He talked to you?” Virgil’s expression shifted but Logan was too exhausted to keep looking up at him.

Logan nodded. “The bruise. He…he stabbed my shoulder, and he twisted—"

Virgil wrapped his arms tight around him, pulling Logan’s head to his chest. “Shit, Logan. It's okay. You’re safe now. I've got you.”

Logan exhaled, exhausted. “We have a problem, Vee. Remus made it clear that if I tell Roman that he's responsible for what happened to me, he’ll take me from you guys. He’ll—” Logan curled closer to Virgil, tears in his eyes.

“I won't let him take you, L.” Virgil replied, fury in his voice.

Logan smiled at him for a moment, before his face dropped, defeated. “Virgil, he’s in my dreams. If he can keep me from sleeping, that alone could kill me.”

Virgil sat silently for a moment, running a hand through Logan's hair. He sighed, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a small, brass amulet on a long chain. He pulled it off and slipped it around Logan’s neck. Logan looked down at it, confused. The stone in the center was translucent with wisps of black. “Take it for now. It'll block some of the bad energy.”

Logan raised his eyebrow tiredly, as he examined the amulet. “What is it?”

“It's a dispelling charm. It scrambles your energy and makes you more difficult to find and blocks any negative energy headed your way.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Stones are inanimate objects. They don't create or dispel energy.” Logan mumbled into Virgil’s shirt.

Virgil rolled his eyes, smiling playfully. “You were just assaulted in your sleep and you're going to debate me on this?”

Logan smiled.

Virgil relaxed, smiling down at Logan. “Listen, I think I know someone who can help. Are you okay enough to take a walk?”

Logan yawned, barely nodding. “I think I can manage.”

Virgil looked at him skeptically, watching Logan struggle to keep his eyes open. “Good enough. Get up. Grab your jacket. I'll be right back.”

“Wait, Virge—Don’t leave me—" Logan protested, anxiously grabbing at Virgil’s sleeve.

Virgil’s heart broke at the sad tone of Logan's voice. He rubbed Logan’s shoulder. “Hey, it's okay, L. I'm not going far. I'm just going to call the guards in the hall to escort us. Come on. Get up.” He nudged Logan towards the edge of the bed until Logan reluctantly stood up.

Virgil waited until Logan walked over to his closet before he left the room, glancing nervously back at Logan as he slipped through the door.

Logan pulled his coat out of his closet, but he turned to the bed too quickly. He staggered and nearly fell. Steadying himself, he moved over and leaned on the side of the bed until his legs felt stable again. He groaned. His chest ached from the bruises as he lifted up his coat, barely managing to pull his jacket on as Virgil returned.

“Are you ready?”

“I think so.” He said, pushing up of the bed . Suddenly dizzy, he stumbled, nearly falling into the wall.

“Easy, easy. Don't rush. L. Put your arm around my shoulder.” Virgil rushed over to help him. He wrapped a hand around Logan’s waist, careful to avoid his injured shoulder. Patiently, he waited as Logan adjusted until he felt comfortable.

“I'm good. Thanks, Vee.”

“Okay, carefully now. Let’s go.” Virgil led him through his chambers to the main door.

Stepping out, Virgil held Logan up while he locked the door behind them. Logan looked up nervously at the two armed guards standing on either side of the door, towering over them.

Feeling vulnerable, Logan leaned into Virgil. An uneasy breath escaped him.

Virgil turned to him. His eyes flicked between Logan and the guards before settling back on Logan. “You’re okay, L. I've got you. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Okay." Logan replied weakly.

“Come on. We got a long way to go.” Virgil said softly, before nodding at the guards. They took positions in front of and behind them and followed as they proceeded slowly down the corridor. Thunder echoed around them and lightning illuminated the dimly lit halls. Logan snuck a glance out one of the windows as they walked. The window glowed with a soft light and could see the moon peeking through the storm clouds outside. Logan’s heart dropped at the sight of the moon still hanging high in the sky.

“I must not have been out for long.” Logan thought out loud.

“Two hours, maybe. You definitely didn’t sleep long enough.”

Logan moaned and his speech started to slur. “I don’t know how long I can keep goin’, if I don’t sleep soon.”

“You’re going to sleep tonight, L. We're getting you help. Now, hush. Save your energy. We'll talk when we get there.” Virgil sighed, unnerved by how fast Logan was fading.

“Where’re we going?”

“You'll find out when we get there, okay?”

“’Kay, Vee. I trus’ you.” His words slurred with exhaustion.

“Save your strength, L. We're almost there.”

They approached a set of double doors Logan recognized. “Are we—"

Virgil hushed him. “Later, L."

The guard in front of them opened the door for him. Virgil led him into the courtyard. Virgil turned briefly to the guards. “You’re dismissed. Return to your posts.”

Exchanging confused glances, the guards nodded at Virgil. Logan sighed with relief as they turned to leave. They closed the doors to the castle, leaving Virgil and Logan alone outside the castle. Virgil pulled up his hood before helping Logan adjust his own. Logan looked down to the wet ground, his vision swimming as he tried to watch as the raindrops struck the puddles below them. Virgil led Logan through the rain, around the edge of the courtyard, keeping to the shadows. They moved slowly, making every effort to stay out of sight. Logan’s eyes drifted up, focusing, as he recognized the path they were following.

“Are we goin' to see Patton?” Logan asked, confused.

“You know Patton?”

"Met him earlier. Pat's nice. He doesn't hate me.”

“What?” Virgil cocked his head in confusion.

“He doesn't hate me, like mos' people. ‘Cause they think I tried t'kill Roman.” Logan said, slurring and stumbling over as he nearly lost consciousness.

Virgil lunged forward to catch him, accidentally grabbing Logan’s wound.

Logan whimpered softly.

Virgil eased his grip apologetically. “I'm sorry, L. We’re almost there.”

“Why'd we leave the guards, Vee? I don't understand why we did that.” Logan asked. His eyes drooped, unfocused.

“Because I want as few people as possible to know where you are, L. For your sake and Patton’s.”

“Oh, ‘dat makes sense. You’re smart.” Logan mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Okay, stop talking, L. You need to save your energy.”

“Oh…” Logan made a disappointed noise. “I'm bein’ annoyin’.”

“What?” Virgil looked down at him. “No, you’re not being annoying. I just don’t want you to pass out.”

“It’s okay.” Logan slurred. “Sometimes, I get excited an' I talk too much. People don't wanna listen to me ‘cause it's annoying.”

Virgil couldn’t help holding Logan tighter as he helped him up the stairs. “I like hearing you talk, Logan. It’s not annoying. I just don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself.”

Logan quietly leaned into Virgil’s shoulder.

“You good?”

Logan nodded.

“Okay.” Virgil turned and pounded on the door, holding Logan up as he waited. “Patton, open up!”

A few moments later, the door slowly opened and a sleepy Patton looked out at them, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Virgil? What's going on?”

“Patton, I need your help.” Virgil pleaded.

Patton looked down, eyes widening as he noticed at Logan fading in and out of consciousness. Suddenly awake, he rushed to Logan’s other side to help Virgil carry him inside.

“Careful, Pat. His shoulder's injured.” Virgil warned, as Patton approached Logan's other side.

Patton's face filled with concern, but he nodded at Virgil as he gently slipped under Logan's arm. He wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist as they helped him through the door.

The small house was quiet. Virgil glanced over at the small fire crackling in the fireplace, illuminating the room in a warm glow. It would have felt cozy, if it hadn't been for the half-conscious friend he had hanging at his side. Logan murmured incoherently as they carried him across the room.

“Okay." Patton gripped him gently. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you in the bed, ‘kay?”

“Uh… huh.” Logan muttered. His eyes fluttering closed.

Virgil lightly jostled him. “Stay awake for a little longer, L.”

“‘Kay, Vee. I'll try.” Logan muttered, barely audible.

Patton and Virgil carefully helped Logan onto the bed, laying him down gently. Virgil sat on the bed next to him, making sure Logan stayed awake.

“What happened, Virgil?” Patton hissed at him, distressed.

"I'll explain soon. I promise." Virgil held his hands up in surrender. “But first, is your house warded?”

Patton stopped in his tracks, taken aback. “Well, yeah. Just basic stuff but it's protected.”

“Now's the time to drop whatever you've got, Pat. Make your house a fortress.”

“What? Why?” He looked at Virgil, confused. “What am I even warding against?”

“Astral projection. Psychic attack. Whatever it takes to keep them out of Logan's head.”

“Them who, Virge?” Patton splurted, exasperated.

Virgil smiled sympathetically at him. “Pat, I promise I’ll explain once we’re safe.”

Patton groaned in frustration but he turned to his desk, digging through the drawers. “Fine. Grab the dried sage off the mantel. Burn it in here. That'll give me a buffer to set things up.”

Virgil nodded and quickly set to work unwrapping one of the packages of dried herbs. He pulled out a small handful of sage, breaking it into pieces and dropping them into the small cast iron bowl that Patton had indicated. He lit the herb, gently blowing on it until it smoldered and smoke billowed out.

Once the sage was lit, he turned to watch Patton work, occasionally sneaking glances at Logan to make sure he was still awake. Virgil watched silently as Patton kneeled next to the bed and pulled out a large, metal box from under his bed. He didn't miss the sad look that fell over Patton's face as Logan mumbled into the sheets of the bed as Patton moved around him. Virgil smiled sadly as Patton reluctantly tore his gaze from Logan to flip open the box. Recovering his focus, Patton dug through the box of charms, pulling some out of the box and shoving it back under the bed. He started to wander the edge of the room, hanging charms as he went and muttering incantations under his breath.

Patton barely had the last incantation out of his mouth as he turned to Virgil with a deathly glare on his face. “Explain. Now.”

Virgil shrunk back. He knew Patton wasn't angry at him. He was only upset at Logan’s current condition, but Patton had a way of reducing him to feeling like a petulant child. “Almost, Pat. I have another favor to ask.”

Virgil flinched as Patton continued to glare at him.

“Is there a way to get Logan to sleep without dreaming?”

“What?” Patton’s anger faded to a confused look.

“You heard me right, Pat. I want to keep him from dreaming tonight. I promise this is the last thing I'll ask of you before I explain what's going on.” Virgil glanced over at Logan, struggling to stay awake on the bed. It worried him that Logan hadn't even looked up at them as they talked about him. “Please, let's get him to sleep and I'll tell you everything.”

Patton stared at Virgil, frustrated, but his expression softened as he looked over at Logan. Patton sighed. “Fine. Yes, I can do that. Grab the valerian root off the shelf behind you and bring it here. Patton pulled out a small mortar and pestle out from his desk drawer. Virgil watched over his shoulder as Patton ground up the valerian root and mixed with a variety of other herbs and oils. Virgil thought he saw lavender and maybe rose petals but the rest of the herbs were a mystery to him. A sweet floral scent drifted up from the table as he watched Patton continue working diligently until the mixture formed a fine paste.

“That smells good." Virgil commented offhandedly.

“Yeah, it doesn't taste great though, so hopefully he can keep it down.” Patton moved to sit on the bed next to Logan. “Alright, Lo, you're going to have to sit up.”

Logan nodded. Virgil moved over to the bed, helping him up to a sitting position. He leaned into Virgil’s chest to stay upright.

Patton held his fingers on Logan’s neck, checking his pulse. Seemingly satisfied, he held a hand to his briefly to Logan’s forehead, looking him right in the eyes, which were partially glazed over.

“Lo, focus on me. ‘Kay, kiddo?”

Logan nodded tiredly, turning his head in Patton’s direction.

“Good, kiddo. I'm going to put a spoonful of this in your mouth and you’re going to hold it under your tongue.” He waited for Logan to nod before continuing. “It's going to taste really bad but you have to keep it in your mouth. It's going to help you sleep. Once it's under your tongue, count to sixty and then swallow it, okay?”

Logan nodded. Patton took a spoonful of the mixture and held it out to him. Logan obediently put it in his mouth. Immediately, he looked like he might gag.

“Don't spit it out.” Patton warned.

Logan nodded back, reluctantly.

“Good job, Lo. Keep it under your tongue and count to sixty.” He smiled encouragingly.

Logan’s face scrunched as he counted. The minute seemed to last an eternity but eventually Patton nodded to indicate he can swallow. Patton was waiting with a glass of water when he was finished and Logan downed the glass in one go, aching to get the taste out of his mouth.

“You did good, kiddo. Now, we're going to lay you down. It should kick in soon. Okay?”

Logan nodded tiredly as Virgil gently laid him back on the pillow. Patton pulled the blanket up around him and tucked him in tightly. His eyes dropped shut and a few minutes later, they could hear a gentle breathing as Logan finally slept.

“He's okay. Right, Pat?” Virgil asked, distracted. “He wasn't this disoriented when he woke up earlier. I know he hasn't been sleeping but—”

“You’re stalling, kiddo.” Patton interrupted impatiently, but he decided to set Virgil’s anxiety at ease anyway. “He's okay. His breathing and his pulse are strong and steady and he doesn't have a fever. I think he's just exhausted, Virgil.”

Virgil frowned, watching the rise and fall of Logan’s chest.

Patton turned to him, crossing his arms. “Time to explain, Virgil.”

“Okay, Pat. Come over here. I'll tell you what I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Logan's going to catch a break soon. Poor boy has been through so much. I knew Remus was going to get dark but he really took on a life of his own. But hey, Logan finally got a nap and fortunately, he's not going to remember much of what happened :)
> 
> Comments, theories, kudos are always appreciated. Don't be afraid to leave whatever you like! <3


	10. Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little heavy but in a very good way :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Vague wording that could be interpreted as suicidal ideation  
> (Let me know if I missed anything!)

Virgil gestured for Patton to move away from Logan and Patton followed him. Slowly, he slid down into his chair, keeping his eyes carefully trained on Virgil. Fidgeting nervously, Virgil pulled Patton’s desk chair out to sit in front of him. He rested his arms on his knees, interlacing his fingers, glancing over at Logan. A moment of silence passed as Virgil collected his thoughts. “Patton, I'm going to warn you that what I'm about to tell you is only part of the story.”

“Virgil—" Patton began sternly.

“Pat, it's not a question if trust. If I could share, I would.” Virgil interrupted him. “When’s the only time I keep things from you?”

Patton looked over at him, disgruntled, before sighing. “When it's not yours to share.”

He met Patton's worried gaze. “Logan deserves a choice in how and when he shares some of this information. Okay?”

Patton’s look softened and he glanced over to Logan sleeping on the far side of the room. He was quiet for a moment, watching Logan’s chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. “Okay, Virgil. You’re right. I won't to take that from him. Tell me whatever you can.”

"Logan has been being followed since he was released from his time in the dungeons.” Virgil hesitated, noting Patton’s distressed expression. Anxiously, he rubbed his hands together before he pressed forward. “Patton, when Roman left him alone the first day after his release, he was jumped the second he was alone.”

Patton frowned, looking sadly over at the bruises on Logan's face. Virgil followed his gaze, sympathetically waiting for Patton to adjust to this new information before he continued.

“He got lucky, Patton. Princey was nearby and got to him before anything serious happened." Virgil paused, sighing. "But he could have gotten hurt badly , if Roman hadn't stepped in when he did. So, Roman asked me to help protect him. Logan hasn't been alone since. Either princey or I have been around to make sure he's safe and whoever's after him can't get close to him."

“Poor Logan. He's been through so much recently.”

“I know, Pat, and they tried to grab him again earlier tonight." Virgil clenched his jaw, looking down at the ground. "I barely got him out of there, Pat. We must have crossed an entire wing of the castle before we managed to ditch them.”

“No one came to help you?” Patton looked up at him in confusion.

Virgil sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We didn’t pass a single person the entire time they were chasing us. I can't stand the idea of him getting hurt again, but the person after him is incredibly powerful. Powerful enough to clear an entire wing of the castle without raising any alarms.”

Patton looked away, lost in thought, watching the fire burning beside them. After a moment, Patton looked up at him curiously. “But Virgil, you escaped from them, right?”

Virgil nodded at him.

“So, what happened to Logan?" Patton pressed him and Virgil reluctantly continued his story.

“We made it back to his chambers safely and we talked for a while.” He paused, looking despondent. “Pat, it was so hard to listen to him talk about everything that happened to him. He didn’t deserve any of this.”

“I know it wasn't easy to hear, Virge. He's endured a lot more than any person should have to recently, but you did a good thing, kiddo. Logan needed someone on his side and you were there for him.” Patton reached forward from his chair to gently squeeze Virgil’s hand.

Virgil smiled back,feeling more at ease. “Thanks, Pat.”

Patton beamed proudly at him.

He chuckled for a moment before he let out a deep sigh, clenching his jaw. Patton looked down at him in surprise as he squeezed Patton's hand tightly.

“It's going to be okay, Virge.” Patton gently rubbed his thumb on Virgil’s wrist. Concern felt ready to burst out from his chest as he watched Virgil's emotions start to spill over. Patton squeezed his hand and tried to reassure him. “You’re both okay now, kiddo.”

Virgil nodded, holding Patton's hand tightly. “It started to get late and I sent Logan to bed. It'd only been a couple hours when, out of nowhere, I heard screaming from the other room.” Virgil’s hands started to shake until he dropped Patton’s hand, anxiously running his hands through his hair, tugging slightly at the ends. “That scream…It was gut-wrenching, Pat. I never want to hear that sound again. What could you even do to person to—” Virgil cut himself off, unable to continue the thought.

“Sounds awful, kiddo.” Patton curled his hands up in his lap, watching Virgil empathetically.

“I thought he was waking up from a nightmare. I tried to calm him down but Logan insisted it was more than a nightmare. He started groaning. He was in pain and I panicked and—"

“Virge,” Patton stopped him calmly, waiting until Virgil looked up at him. “Take a breath and back up. What do you mean it wasn't a nightmare?”

Virgil breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. “The first words out of Logan's mouth were that it wasn’t a nightmare, and of course, I didn't believe him at first, but he pulled his shirt down and he has this giant fresh bruise on his shoulder. He said something about being stabbed—"

“What?!” Patton exclaimed as he leaped up and rushed over to Logan.

“Pat, no!” Virgil hissed. He reached out to stop him but Patton breezed by him. “Please, don't wake him!”

“I won't, Virgil. Don’t worry. I just want to look.” He paused, hovering above Logan. He whispered to Virgil. “Right or left?”

“Right.” Virgil answered hesitantly.

Patton eased Logan's shirt down to examine his shoulder, careful not to disturb him. His heart dropped at the sight of the dark bruising. “Oh, Lo.”

“He said he was stabbed in his shoulder in his dream, Pat.” He said as he watched Patton drag his feet back to his chair. “They did that much damage and they weren’t even in the room with him.”

“So, that's why you came to me.” Patton hung his head as he dropped back into his chair.

“They tortured him while he slept alone in his room and I couldn’t protect him, Pat. I didn’t even know until he woke up.” Virgil paused, letting his hands drop to his sides. “You’re the only one I know who might have been able to protect him.”

“Well, he seems to be sleeping peacefully now.” Patton crossed his legs in front of him, leaning tiredly into the soft fabric of the arm of the arm. “You did the right thing, kiddo.”

“I hope so, Pat.” He sighed.

“You did, Virgil.” Patton yawned as he propped his head up on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. “Logan needed to be somewhere warded so he can recover. If you hadn’t acted as quickly as you did, he might not have made it down here at all. You did good. He's safe now, because of you.”

“Thanks, Pat. I needed to hear that.” Virgil sighed, leaning back in his chair. “It just scares me how fast he faded once we left his room. I was sure he was going to pass out halfway here.”

Patton shrugged, unconcerned. “I’m honestly more surprised he didn't. Most people pass out almost immediately after waking the first time they astral project. It takes an incredible amount of energy to do. Somehow he was resilient enough for him to stay awake, and that's impressive given he was already exhausted.”

Virgil looked confused. “Patton, he wasn't the one astral projecting. Someone astral projected into _his_ dreams.”

“It doesn't work like that, kiddo. You can't enter someone else's dream.” Patton smiled softly as Virgil looked at him with skepticism, before he continued. “But, when someone is in their personal dreamspace, it is easier to pull their spirit out of their body to a neutral plane that would essentially function like a dream, but both parties have to astral project, willingly or not. That's the only way it works.”

“So, that's why he suddenly got so tired?”

Patton nodded. “Astral projecting for any amount of time takes a lot of energy and we don't how long he was in there. After everything else he's been through, he was lucky it wasn't worse.”

Virgil leaned his elbows on his knees, anxiously rubbing his hands together. “He’s okay now though, right Pat?"

“Yeah, he's going to be fine, kiddo. They can't find him here.” Patton smiled at him, pointing to his head. “Even if they could, they can't reach him. He's safely inside his own head.”

“Good.”

“You can breathe now, Virge.” Patton smiled tiredly at him.

“Alright. I get it, Pat.” Virgil smirked at him. “When did you get so good at this?”

“I learned from the best.” Patton smirked back at him. “After all, you're not usually the one who needs comforting around here.”

“I don't think you picked any of this up from me.” Virgil chuckled softly, feeling more relaxed. He looked up at Patton's drooping eyes and smiled. “Why don't you rest, Pat? There are still a few hours until dawn. I'll keep an eye out, okay?”

“Alright, Virgil.” Patton gave in easily, slouching back into the soft chair. “Try not to worry too much though, kiddo. Everyone's okay, right now, and worrying about the future doesn't do anyone any good tonight.”

“I'll try, Pat." He smiled sternly at Patton. "Go to bed.” 

“Okay. Sounds good.” Patton pulled a blanket out from next to his chair. He cuddled up in his big armchair, wrapped up tightly in his blanket. He was asleep in a few short minutes, snoring away in his chair. Virgil smiled as he watched Patton sleep for a few minutes, but after a while, Virgil turned his gaze down to the fire, his face turning serious. He kneeled down, resting on his ankles as he watched the flames, deep in thought as the hours of the night ticked away.

* * *

Virgil peeked out the curtains of Patton’s hut. Patton and Logan still slept, but the sun was high in the sky by this time of the morning. People had filtered into the courtyard hours ago. Virgil watched as busy bodies mulled about their daily tasks, blissfully unaware of the political tension that threatened to throw the entire kingdom into chaos. He sighed tensely, leaning into the wall. Everything had been quiet since Patton had fallen asleep. Not a shadow had stirred outside of Patton’s cottage during the night and yet, Virgil couldn’t shake his paranoia. Anxiety prickled at the back of his neck as he considered the possibility that they'd been spotted last night. He couldn’t bear the guilt, if he'd brought trouble to Patton’s doorstep.

A soft groan pulled him from his spiraling thoughts. He turned away from the window, careful to fully close the curtain behind him. He watched quietly as Logan stirred and groggily tried to sit up.

“Slowly, L.” He whispered, glancing over to make sure he hadn’t woken Patton, who was snoring peacefully in his chair. He silently crossed the room, sliding onto the bed next to Logan.

Logan leaned back onto the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Where am I?”

“Patton’s house, L.” Virgil answered cautiously. His hair fell over his eyes as he leaned down over Logan. “Do you remember coming here last night?”

“I seem to have only a hazy recollection of what exactly happened last night, but yes. I seem to remember showing at his doorstep at some point in the night.”

Logan tried again to push himself upright and Virgil leaned over to help him. After some effort, Logan was leaned against the wall, with his legs tucked up on the bed.

Virgil edged back to the wall to sit next to him, watching cautiously as Logan swayed slightly next to him. “I’m not surprised. You were pretty out of it by the time we arrived.”

“I’m still feel rather disoriented.” Logan held his head with both hands.

“Lean on me, Logan. It'll help stop the spinning.” Virgil reached an arm around him, pulling him into his shoulder.

Logan exhaled with relief as the world around him stabilized.

“It may take a few minutes for the herbs we gave you to wear off.”

“What herbs?” Logan's muscles tensed at the idea of not remembering being medicated.

"Patton gave you something to help you sleep.” Virgil spoke reassuringly, gently rubbing his thumb on Logan's shoulder. “We just wanted to make sure you got some rest. That's all, Logan.”

Logan relaxed slightly, feeling guilty for reaction. He didn't want Virgil to feel like he doubted him. “Patton did?”

“Yeah, he's a pretty talented herbalist on top of maintaining the greenhouses.” Virgil smiled down at him.

“I guess his expertise in botany would lend itself well to studying herbalism.” Logan thought out loud as he rubbed his eyes. After a moment, he paused, dropping his voice. His tone became guarded as he whispered nervously to Virgil. “What did you tell Patton about why you showed up on his doorstep with me nearly unconscious on your shoulder?”

“I told him the basics of what happened last night, but I left out who was involved. I figured it was up to you if you wanted to share that with him.”

“Thanks, Vee. I don't want to put him in danger.” His eyes drifted up to check that Patton was still asleep before going limp against Virgil’s shoulder. “I’m going to tell Roman everything.”

Virgil hesitantly stopped rubbing his shoulder. “Okay, but we need plan. I don't want that to go sideways on you, L.”

“I just want to tell him and get it over with.”

“Logan—" Virgil started but Logan cut him off.

“I don't care about the consequences, Vee. He needs to know.”

Virgil leaned forward to meet Logan’s downcast eyes. He hesitated for a moment before he speaking, unsure if he even wanted to bring up Logan's unwanted memories. “Logan, do you remember your nightmare last night?”

Logan was quiet for a while. He reached up to rest his hand on his injured shoulder. “It's hazy, Vee. Like waking up from any other dream, I only remember certain pieces, but I have enough… experience with Remus to put together what happened.”

Virgil squeezed his shoulder, frowning down at him.

Logan continued, exhaustion creeping into his voice. “But if you’re specifically referring to the threat he made, yes. I remember that part of my encounter with him. I suppose it wouldn't do him any good, if I forgot the details of that part of the encounter.”

Virgil’s heart ached as Logan curled closer to him. “L, we need to think this through. I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“I know the risks.”

“Do you?” Virgil raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. “Because if Remus' comes after you at full force, I don't know if I can protect you.”

"I don't care about the consequences anymore, Vee. I'm done playing his game.” Logan paused. “Roman shouldn’t have to pay the price for my selfishness.”

“You don’t need to try and be a hero, L. We’ll figure out a way to tell Roman, and he'll be fine. We just need a plan first.” Virgil paused, exhaling slowly. “It's not selfish to not want to get hurt, Logan. I'm not willing to trade your safety for Roman's.”

“I won't wait to tell him anymore, Vee. I refuse to be Remus' puppet.” Logan sat up, leaning against the wall behind him. “Besides, if Remus gets to anyone, it’d be better if it was me, instead of Roman.”

“Your life isn't worth any less than Roman’s, Logan.”

Silence hung in the air between them as Logan looked away.

“I'm not letting you risk your safety antagonizing Remus.” Virgil clenched his jaw as he pulled his hand back from Logan, struggling to keep his voice down. “I'm not letting it happen.”

Logan shrugged tiredly. “You can't keep me from Roman, Vee.”

Patton stirred awake at the noise, blinking wearily as he rose up in his chair. He stared at them for a moment before the tension seemed to register in his mind. He sat up, looking between the two of them. “What's going on guys?”

Patton watched as Virgil jumped up off the bed, storming over to the window, without saying a word.

Logan finally broke the silence. His face turned to the ground, almost talking to himself. “He resorted to threatening me because he doesn't think he can take me from you, Vee. Leaving me with Roman is not worth the risk if he had any other option.”

Virgil didn't respond. He silently stopped on the far side of the room, body going limp on the wall.

Patton sat up straight in his chair, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. Eventually, his gaze settled on Logan since Virgil seemed too upset to talk. “Lo, what’s going on?”

“I can’t put you in danger, Patton.” Logan replied, sadly turning away from Virgil to look at Patton.

“You don’t have to protect me, kiddo.” Patton leaned forward, smiling reassuringly at him.

“I’m not a child.” Logan’s tone was flat as he curled his legs to his chest, leaning his arms on his knees. His eyes were distant, staring at the floor.

“I know, Lo.” Patton continued to smile at him patiently. “Forgive me. You just seem a little lost right now.”

“I’m perfectly aware of my current location.” Logan deflected, not meeting Logan's gaze.

Patton watched him quietly for a moment, recognizing the sad look in Logan's eyes. “Logan, do you believe that Roman, Virgil and I genuinely care about you?”

Logan continued to stare at the floor but Patton patiently waited for a response.

“No. I don't.” He replied sadly.

Logan could see Virgil turn back towards them out of the corner of his eye but he avoided Virgil’s gaze. His face flushed with shame.

“That's good, Lo!” Patton scrunched his face before smiling apologetically at Logan. “Well, I mean that's not good that you feel that way, but it is good you can recognize what you’re feeling. Lo, why do you believe that?”

“Roman and Virgil have only known me a few days. You've only known me for a matter of hours. That’s hardly enough time to form a significant bond and, on top of that, you been forced to take care of me the entire. Our relationship has hardly been mutually beneficial.” Logan paused, his voice quivering lightly. “I've been nothing but a burden to all of you.”

“Well, kid-I mean Logan. I think it's worth saying that you don’t have to be useful for us to care for you.” Patton stood up off his chair and hopped up on the bed facing Logan. He crossed his legs, and reached over to take Logan’s hand. Logan didn't return his grip but Patton held on tightly anyway. “Lo, why do you think Virgil brought you here?”

Logan’s eyes seemed to focus for a second, pondering Patton’s question. When he finally spoke again, his voice was soft and timid. “To get me some some sort of medicine that would force me to sleep, I suppose.”

Patton squeezed Logan's hand. “Well, yeah. The hypnotic that I gave you last night was definitely important. You were severely sleep deprived and your body was hurting because it, but that's not the only reason.”

Logan looked up at him as Patton continued.

“When you got here last night, I put all of these up.” He gestured to the charms hanging around the room, watching Logan as he followed his gaze around the room. “They're called wards, and they're magical protective barriers that I put up to makes sure you were safe in your own head as you slept last night.”

Patton smiled as Logan tightened his grip on his hand.

“I know you’re scared and you don't feel safe right now, but Virgil brought you here because he was worried about you. He wanted to make sure you couldn't get hurt again. He cares about you, Lo.”

Logan’s grip tightened on his hand.

“And I was glad to help because I care a lot about you too. You haven't been here long, but you've had a big impact on us. I may have only known you for a few hours, but in that time, you've shown me that you are a kind, brave, compassionate person. Helping you hasn't been a burden. It's been a joy because I get to spend more time with you.”

Logan closed his eyes. He fought back tears as he gripped Patton’s hand, almost afraid it might disappear.

"Roman too, Lo. He's so glad he decided to bring you here. He smiles more when you're around." Patton paused. "He may have been upset earlier today, but that's only because of how much he cares. It's been hard for all of us to hear what happened to you. No one deserves to be treated the way you were. You deserve better and we want to give that to you."

Tears fell freely down his face and Logan gripped Patton's hand tighter. "I don't deserve—"

“You do, Logan. You deserve to be treated well. You deserve to have have friends around you who care enough about you to stand with you through everything that you're going through. You have a beautiful and kind spirit and we love having you around.” Patton paused, exhaling quietly. “We want you to stay with us, Lo, and we're willing to fight to make that happen.”

Wet streaks glistened on his face as Logan hung his head, unable to meet Patton’s gaze. Still gripping Patton’s hand tightly, his mind quieted, unsure how to process what Patton was saying. 

Patton smiled patiently at him. “Some people will tell you that you can't be loved until you love yourself, and I don't think that's true.” Patton paused briefly as Logan gripped his hand tighter. He smiled looking down at Logan's hand wrapped in his, before continuing. “But Lo, when we don't love ourselves, sometimes it feels like other people couldn't possibly love us, and that's not true either.”

Logan didn’t respond. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him.

"Can I hug you, Logan?” Patton asked.

Logan remained stiff but managed a small nod. Patton climbed over to across the bed. Logan's body relaxed as he felt Patton’s arms wrap around him. His arms hung limply at his sides, but Patton seemed content whether Logan reciprocated or not. Logan's heart felt lighter, even as he felt tears fall down his face.

“Thanks, Pat.” Logan whispered.

“Anytime kid- I mean Logan.”

“It's okay if you want to call me kiddo, Patton. I think I'll grow to appreciate it.” Logan laughed quietly as Patton beamed up at him.

“You got it, kiddo.”

“Logan,” Virgil started quietly. Logan pulled away from Patton and looked up at Virgil finally. He was surprised to see Virgil had tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry I got upset with you.”

“It’s fine, Vi—"

“No, it's not.” Virgil came to sit on his other side. “I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm not excusing that, but what you suggested scared me. I don’t want to lose you, and it felt like you we’re giving up, L.”

Logan was quiet, looking at Virgil. He bit his lip, before speaking slowly. “Maybe, you were right. I thought that, if I put myself at risk, I could give Roman a better chance."

Logan was quiet for a long time before Virgil came back over to the bed and carefully wrapped his arm around him. Logan leaned into Patton and Virgil’s arms, smiling appreciatively at their comforting warmth. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“When I was imprisoned, I’d given up on being saved. I felt too broken. After all you'd done for me, I didn't want to be a burden on you any longer. Maybe I thought...Maybe I thought it would be easier on everyone if I was just gone.”

“L, no. That's not—"

Virgil started to plead with him but Logan cut him off, smiling up at him as he wiped the tears from his face. “I know, Vee. I was wrong. I truly underestimated the damage I would have caused. I was overwhelmed. He made me think he could take me away from you and I thought...I thought it'd be better if I could at least control how I lost you guys.” Logan took a deep breath. “But I don't want to lose you. I want to stay, and if that means continuing to fight, I will.”

Virgil and Patton leaned into Logan, holding him gently. Patton whispered into his shoulder. “We're going to protect you, Lo.”

Logan smiled and closed his eyes, feeling his friends wrapped around him. He exhaled deeply, as tension left his body.

“Virgil?” He whispered hesitantly.

“Yeah, L?” Virgil pulled away, keeping his eyes on Logan.

“We still have to tell Roman.” His face was serious as he looked up at Virgil.

“I know.” Virgil smiled at him with a tired look in his eyes.

Logan smiled back at him as he wiped the tears from his face. “We'll be careful. Remus doesn't have to know that I told him.”

“Remus?” Patton inquired.

Virgil glanced down curiously at Logan and Logan nodded back at him, leaning into Virgil’s shoulder.

“Patton, Prince Remus is behind the attacks on Roman and Logan.”

“Prince Remus?” Patton sat up, shocked. “Roman's brother?”

Virgil looked down at Logan curled in his shoulder and nodded.

“Oh,” Patton paused, thinking. “I can see now why you were hesitant to let me know what was going on.”

“Patton,” Logan murmured. “You still don't have to get involved if you don't want to. I know this is a whole different level of dangerous.”

“Lo, I'm not going anywhere. I’m here for you, no matter what.” Patton smiled reassuringly at him, gently rubbing circles on Logan’s back. “I was just surprised, but if that's the case Virgil, I have to agree with Logan. Roman has to know.”

Virgil nodded sadly. “There’s a catch though, Pat. If Remus suspects that Roman knows, he intends to take Logan from us. And, if he gets his hands on Logan, we have no idea what he’ll do.”

"Yes, we do Virgil. This isn't the time to sugarcoat things for Patton or for me.” Logan said tiredly as he sat up off of Virgil’s shoulder and turned to Pat. “Patton, if Remus finds out I told Roman and he gets me back, he said he will take me somewhere no one can find me and make me regret existing.”

“Logan, I don't—" Patton started, concern in his eyes.

“I know, Pat, but if we don't tell Roman, Remus could try to kill him again. I won’t have his blood on my hands.” Logan paused, taking a deep breath. “Not to mention, if Remus kills Roman, there is nothing stopping him from coming for me anyway. Both my odds and Roman's are more favorable when he knows what's truly going on. We have to tell him as soon as possible and keep the fact that he knows a secret as long as we can. Roman is our only chance at stopping him completely.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, L.” Virgil said, resigned.

“I won't, Vee.” Logan smiled at him. “I was serious when I said Remus wouldn't waste time threatening me if he believed he could take me. He wouldn’t take the risk of leaving me with Roman.”

Virgil squeezed his shoulder and sighed. “That could change, L. If Remus uses all of his resources, I don't know if I’ll be enough to protect you. Not to mention, if he somehow gets you arrested again, I'm not sure even Roman could protect you.”

Logan swallowed, nervously. “None of our options are without risk, Vee.”

“I know, L. I’m just saying.”

“You could leave.” Patton suggested so quietly the others nearly didn't hear him.

“I don't want to do that, Patton.”

“I know, Logan, but it wouldn't be for forever. Just until we were able to figure out how to stop Remus. Roman could know and you could be safe. It's the only option that has both.”

“I can't just hide out somewhere while all of you are in danger. I'd rather take the risk and be here to help, if it's necessary.” Logan glanced over at Patton's anxious expression. “Listen, we can keep it as a backup plan. If something changes and I have to get out, I will. Okay?”

Patton nodded sadly.

“Good. Now, we just need to find a way to track down Roman without giving Remus reason to be suspicious.”

Virgil cleared his throat. “If Patton will call Roman here, you can tell him here. No one knows we’re here. As long as princey can manage some self-control, it'll just look like he's visiting Patton.”

“Self-control doesn't appear to be one of Roman’s stronger attributes.” Logan noted skeptically.

"Leave that part to me, L. We just have to make sure he understands the stakes of what's going on. Once he understands, he'll be able hide it from Remus. He's a royal. He's well-practiced in hiding his emotions.” Virgil looked up from Logan to Patton. “Pat, there’s a courier at the main gate. Can you send him to fetch Roman?”

Patton nodded, reluctantly leaving Logan to stand up off the bed.

Virgil continued as Patton walked to the door. “Stress that it's urgent and remember not to let anyone know Logan and I are here.

“Okay, I'll be back soon.” Patton nodded and left through the front door, locking it behind him.

Virgil turned to Logan. “When Roman shows up, we need to be out of sight. No one outside can see that we are here and I need a chance to silence Roman before he can react. Otherwise, he'll give us away.”

“Hiding space here is extremely limited, Virge.” Logan glanced skeptically around the room.

“We'll hide behind the door. As long as Patton gets the door shut behind him, I'll only need a second to get him under control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan finally got a little catharsis. It was definitely long overdue <3
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated, even if you don't say much! I just like to see people interacting with my writing. Thanks for reading! <3


	11. Logan's Last Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some I'm going to have to stop saying that these are long chapters and accept that this just seems to be how long the chapters end up, but today is not that day ;) Enjoy!

Logan sat with his knees curled up to his chest on Patton’s bed, lost in thought, when he heard the lock turn in the door. He couldn’t help wincing as the door flung open, smacking against the wall as Patton bounced through the door. He took a breath, relaxing as he recognized Patton. He leaned his chin down onto his knees, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes, listening as Patton move as he locked the door behind him.

He heard Patton pause once he was in the door. “Well guys, now we just have to wait for Roman.”

“Thanks for fetching him, Pat.” He heard Virgil yawn as he finished speaking. Logan smirked, glad to know he wasn't the only one struggling to stay awake. He'd only been awake for a few hours, but after everything that had happened, he felt like he could sleep for next few days without issue.

“Hey, Lo?”

Logan opened his eyes to see Patton smiling gently down at him.

“How's your shoulder?” Patton sat down next to him on the bed. “I meant to ask earlier this morning, but with everything that happened, I didn’t get a chance.”

“Oh,” Logan instinctively pulled his legs closer to his chest. “It's still sore and swollen, but the pain is manageable.”

“Can I take a look?”

Logan hesitated, looking over at Virgil, but Virgil simply shrugged at him.

“Don't worry, Lo. It will take time for the courier to track Roman down and send him here.” Patton reassured him. “I should have plenty of time to treat you before he even starts to make his way down here.”

Logan felt anxiety settling into the pit of his stomach, even as Patton smiled patiently at him. His voice was flat when he spoke again. “I'd rather not.”

Patton frowned. “Why not?”

Logan looked away from him, face flushing red. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him.

“I'll be gentle, Logan. It's not going to hurt.” Patton put his hand on Logan’s forearm. “It's important that it gets treated properly, otherwise it could get worse.”

“That's not—” Logan sighed. He took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax. “I'm not worried about you hurting me, Patton.”

“What is it then, Lo?” Patton squeezed his hand on Logan's arm.

Logan's muscles were suddenly rigid as uneasiness crept into his voice. “Just—just look at it, okay? Don't touch it.”

Patton nodded quietly. Concern swelled in his chest as he watched Logan withdraw back into himself, putting up a familiar defensive front. He slid closer, watching Logan reluctantly pull back the neck of shirt back to expose his shoulder. Moving closer, Patton frowned as Logan turned his head away from him. He swallowed, empathy swelling in his chest, but he forced the feelings away so he could focus, leaning in to examine the bruising. He kept his hands at his sides, far away from the wound, trying to subtly ease Logan's nerves. Patton sighed. The bruises had darkened over the course of the night. Patton knew that was to be expected, but it didn't make it easier to see the damage done to his friend. He leaned back, giving Logan space and speaking in a soft tone.

“The swelling hasn’t gone down at all since last night. It still looks really irritated, kiddo. Is it painful?”

Logan shrugged, still avoiding eye contact.

“I'll assume that means yes.” Patton said with a frown. “Lo, it needs to be wrapped, at the very least. If we don't put some pressure on it to slow the bleeding, it's going to be more painful and take longer to heal.”

“I-I don't…" Patton caught a tremble in Logan’s voice as he trailed off.

“You don't have to worry, kiddo. I'm not going to do anything without your permission, but I don't want to do nothing for you. You don't deserve to be in any more pain.” When Logan didn't look up, Patton slid closer to him. “Talk to me, Lo. Why don't you want me to treat you?”

Logan remained silent for a long time, seemingly deep in thought. Patton waited patiently, watching Logan as he seemed to deflate.

“I trust you, Patton." Logan finally muttered. “It’s not that I don't.”

“Whatever you're feeling is valid, kiddo.” Patton smiled patiently at him. “You’re not going to offend me.”

“I know. I just don't want to worry you.” Logan dropped his legs away from his chest. He slid to the edge of the bed, gripping the edge of the bed as he stared at the ground.

“Logan?” Patton leaned forward to put a hand on his back.

Logan turned back to him with a resigned smile. His muscles relaxed as he looked back at Patton. “I've got one more confession to make.”

“What is it, L?”

Logan looked up at Virgil, who was listening to them from across the room. Virgil's expression was neutral, but Logan noticed the serious expression on his face as he looked over at Logan. He smiled weakly at Virgil, trying to reassure him.

“I–I never talked about the specific details of my encounters with Remus.” Logan placed a hand on his chest as he spoke slowly. He glanced between Patton and Virgil. “And I appreciate that you respected my space enough not to ask, but I don't want you to be caught off guard.”

“Caught off guard by what, Lo?” Patton asked, after a moment of silence.

“Remus was careful.” Logan locked eyes with Virgil across the room. “He knew a little bruising on my face would go unnoticed, but anything worse would have raised alarms about what was going on in the prison.”

Virgil crossed his arms over his chest and stood up, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “What are you saying, Logan?”

Logan sighed, defeated. He flashed a guilty smile up at Virgil. “I'm fine now, Vee. Please, keep that in mind.”

Virgil stared at him intensely until he continued. Logan’s gaze fell to the ground as he spoke.

“The reason I was hesitant to allow Patton to treat me is that the majority of damage Remus did is obscured by my clothing.” Logan paused, anxiously fidgeting with his hands.

"Logan—"

The pity in Patton's voice made Logan cringe. He continued, talking over Patton. “I know I should have said something sooner. I’m sor—”

“Don't apologize, L. You didn't owe us this information.” Virgil interrupted him abruptly, desperately trying to keep the anger out of his voice for Logan's sake. Virgil looked over at him with soft eyes. “I am glad you told us though.”

Patton crawled over and hugged him gently. “Whatever injuries you have, I'll take care of them. I want you to feel better, Lo.”

Logan swallowed, smiling appreciatively down at Patton as he leaned into the hug. “Thank you, Patton.”

“Can I treat you now?” Patton asked, releasing Logan from his hug.

Logan nodded, slowly pulling away from Patton.

“Okay, kiddo. I'm going to gather some supplies.” Patton stood up. “Just take off your shirt and I'll take care of the rest.”

Logan started to unbutton his shirt, but his gaze met Virgil’s, and his face flushed. He froze, anxiety suddenly flaring in his chest. Fortunately, Virgil seemed to notice the shift in his behavior and turned around, focusing his energy on keeping an eye out of the window behind him. Logan relaxed slightly, continuing to unbutton his shirt. He heard a gasp from beside him as his shirt slipped off his shoulders.

“Logan, no.” Patton breathed, his voice shaking. He rushed back to Logan’s side, reaching out his hand out to trace the cuts on Logan’s chest. Patton's touch sent cold shivers radiating across the sensitive skin around the cuts. “There are so many, Lo. What did he do to you?”

“It… it frustrated him that he couldn't do anything where it could be seen so he made up for it where it couldn't. It's just my chest and my back, though. He didn't hurt me anywhere else.” Logan's face burned with shame. He glanced over to Virgil, visibly tensed from hearing Patton’s reaction but Logan he hadn’t turned around. Logan appreciated the gesture. He honestly didn't know if he could handle both of his friends’ reactions at once.

“Lo,” Patton’s voice shook as he stared at Logan’s chest. “Why didn't you say anything sooner? I could have done something for you.”

“I couldn’t, not at first. Not without answering questions about where they came from." Logan answered sadly. “And I wasn't ready to have that conversation.”

“But, after you told Roman earlier, I could have helped. I would have.”

“I didn’t know you could help, Pat. It's not your fault." Logan smiled sadly as tears formed in Patton’s eyes. "Then, so much happened last night and this morning, I figured there were more pressing concerns that needed attending—”

“No, Lo.” Patton interrupted him. “I don't want you to neglect your body like this ever again. Your health is a priority, kiddo. Please promise me you'll tell me if you need help in the future. Okay?”

“I will, Pat. I promise.” His voice nearly cracked as he watched Patton getting emotional.

Patton seemed to finally take a breath, moving around to Logan’s back. Logan shivered as he felt Patton’s hands brush up against the top of his back. “You’re lucky none of them are significantly infected. You could have gotten really sick. You’re body's in no shape to be fighting off an infection.”

“I tried to keep them clean once I had the opportunity, but wound care was never my specialty.” Logan replied weakly.

“You did okay, Lo. It could be a lot worse,” Patton nodded reassuringly. “But I can take it from here. We’ll get you all fixed up. Hold on for a moment.”

He stood up and moved over to the shelves of herbs and started pulling various bottles and packages off the shelves. After a few minutes of clanking and grinding, he hurried back to Logan, carrying two bowls. He set them on the bed and then reached underneath the bed pulling out a large metal case and setting it on the bed. Unlatching the case, he opened it to reveal a large stock of clean bandages.

“Okay, kiddo. First, we’re going to sort out your shoulder.” He pointed to one of the bowls, that was filled with a pale yellow colored paste. “This poultice will bring the swelling down and start numbing the pain. Bruises are tough. There's not much we can do except compress it to slow the bleeding and help you manage the pain until your body heals.”

Logan nodded, watching Patton point to the second bowl, which was filled with a clear gel-like substance.

“The second bowl is for the rest of your wounds. For now, it'll just soften the scabs that have formed over your wounds. We're going to have to open up the wounds again so we can help them heal properly and treat some of the minor infections before they get any worse.”

“That sounds like a reasonable plan.” Logan thought out loud, glancing down at the two bowls in front of him.

“Lo, look at me.”

Logan looked up a Patton’s concerned expression.

“I need you to promise me you'll let me know if what I’m doing hurts. I'll be gentle but some of these look like they're still really sensitive.

Logan nodded. “I promise I will inform you if I am uncomfortable, Patton.”

Patton smiled gently at him. “I also want you to tell me if anything burns. An allergy to any of these ingredients is pretty rare, but not impossible. Just tell me if anything I'm doing causes any discomfort, okay?”

“I will.” Logan said.

Patton raised an eyebrow and glanced at him sternly. “Even if the pain seems manageable, I want you to tell me.”

“I will. I promise, Patton.”

“Okay kiddo, try to hold still. This will probably be cold.” He set to work on Logan’s shoulder and Logan watched him, impressed with the speed at which Patton worked. He was focused and efficient, moving from his shoulder across his chest, and even at the speed he worked, he remained gentle. Despite Patton’s warning, nothing pained him as Patton worked his way across his body.

Within minutes, Patton had him wrapped up in clean bandages, and had leaned away, cleaning up his supplies. Logan sat stunned as he looked down at himself. He stretched his arms. Despite the compression of the bandages, his movements already felt smoother, now that the skin around his wounds didn't feel pulled tight around his chest.

“Okay, Lo. You’re done. Let me help you put your shirt back on.” Patton slid behind him to help him with his sleeves, before coming back to sit in front of him while Logan buttoned his shirt. “You have to be gentle with yourself for a while. Don't move too suddenly or lift anything to strenuous. We'll redress your wounds again later tonight. Okay, kiddo?”

“Okay, Pat. Thank you.” Logan smiled at him. “It already feels significantly better.”

“That's good, Lo.” Patton beamed at him. “It should continue to ease pretty quickly, but tell me if something changes.”

“I will, Pat.”

Patton beamed at him as he rebuttoned his shirt. “Keep an eye on your shoulder. If it's still sore later, we can do more for the pain.”

Logan smiled at Patton, nodding appreciatively. Movement in his periphery caught his eye and he glanced over at Virgil, who was turning back to them. Virgil's body was rigid as he stared at the ground. Logan frowned as he watched him.

“Thank you both for everything you've done. I’m sorry—” Logan stopped his apology as Virgil’s intense stare flicked up to him. He sighed and corrected himself. “I appreciate all of the effort you've expended on my behalf. It hasn't gone unnoticed.”

"The pleasure is ours, kiddo."

Logan turned his head to smile at Patton.

“L?”

“Yes, Virgil?” Logan looked up to see Virgil fidgeting anxiously with his sleeves.

“That's the last one, right?” Virgil looked over at Logan with serious expression on his face. “No more secrets?”

Logan smiled reassuringly at him and exhaled, feeling lighter. “No more secrets, Vee.”

* * *

“Where is he?” Virgil fretted. “It's been nearly three hours since we sent the courier.”

Patton tried to reassure him as he paced back and forth across the room, occasionally stopping to peek out the window for any sign of Roman's approach. “He may have had something come up that he had to take care of before he could head down here, Virge.”

Virgil paused, staring out the edge of the curtain. “You told the courier it was urgent?”

“I did, Virgil.” Patton replied tiredly.

“Something must have happened, Pat. It shouldn't take him this long.” He paced back and forth through the house. Logan rested his head on Patton's shoulder as they both sat on the bed watching the fire.

“I just—" Virgil peeked out the window again. “Wait, no—here he comes.”

Logan looked up at Virgil.

“Logan, come here.” Logan sat up and crossed the room as Virgil gestured to him. Virgil looked over at Patton as he guided Logan next to the edge of the door frame.

“He brought his guards, Patton. “ He looked at Patton seriously. “You have to convince Roman to come inside alone. The guards can’t know we're here.”

Patton nodded. They exchanged looks a knock sounded at the door. Logan watched as he Patton put on a broad smile, pulling the door open just wide enough for his small frame to block the entrance.

“Roman. You made it.”

“Yes. I’m sorry about the delay, Patton. I've had quite a situation unfolding at the castle and I couldn’t get away.”

Roman's voice sounded ragged and stressed. Patton’s grip on the door seemed to slacken and Logan heard worry creep into his voice.

“Are you okay, Roman?”

For a moment, there was no response. Logan leaned closer to the door frame, listening intently. Roman's voice was hoarse when he spoke and he sounded exhausted.

“No. I'm really not, Pat.”

“Ro—" Patton’s voice filled with concern, but Roman stopped him curtly.

“Pat, can we come in? I'd rather not discuss this on your doorstep.”

Patton's grip tightened on the door. “Actually, Roman. I really need to talk to you privately. I've had some serious problems of my own and I'd like to speak to you alone, if that's okay.”

Logan felt Virgil tense next to him, anxiously awaiting Roman's response.

“Okay, Patton. Just a moment.”

Logan could hear the muffled sound of Roman instructing the guards with him to take up posts outside the front door. A moment later, Patton stepped back, keeping close to the door to obscure Roman’s sight line to where Virgil and Logan stood. Patton had hardly gotten the door closed behind Roman, when Virgil slunk out of the shadows. In one movement, Virgil wrapped one arm around Roman's neck and cupped his other hand over Roman's mouth, preventing Roman from calling out. In his surprise, Roman plowed forward, nearly sending Virgil flying over his shoulders. Muffled yells filled the silence as Virgil struggled to gain control.

“Princey, it's me. Stop fighting.” Virgil hissed in Roman’s ear. Roman's body stilled as he recognized Virgil’s voice . Virgil held his grip steady, leaning in to whisper in Roman's ear. “Princey, you owe me a favor. No questions asked. I'm calling that in now. Do you understand?”

Roman hesitated but nodded. He tried to pull out of Virgil’s grip, startling in confusion as Virgil held him tightly.

Virgil continued in a hushed tone. “I'm going to let you go soon, but I have some conditions. Got it?”

Logan stepped out of the shadows. He remained out of Roman’s sight, but he watched Roman give a small nod, as much as he could in Virgil’s grip.

“Good. Here are my conditions. Princey, you will not to speak or make any noise until I give you permission. You cannot alert your guards that Logan and I are here.”

Logan could see Roman's eyes widen as he stepped into view. He stopped abruptly as Roman's eyes locked on to him. He felt his heart skip a beat at the unstable look in Roman's eyes. Logan’s hair stood on end and watching Roman, who looked like he might lunge out of Virgil’s hands toward him. Logan stepped back, relaxing as Roman slumped back into Virgil’s chest and continued to cooperate.

“You will listen to everything Logan has to tell you and you will not interrupt, regardless of what you hear. And, once again, you will not make a sound until I say so. Understand, princey?”

Roman nodded reluctantly, his eyes tired.

“I'm going to let you go, princey. You are going to go sit in Patton’s chair and listen to Logan without a word.”

Roman nodded again and Virgil released him. Roman did as he was told and dropped into the armchair. Slowly, Logan made his way around Roman, coming to sit down in front of him. The adrenaline from watching Virgil and Roman's struggle settled in the pit of his stomach. He shook with anxiety, clasping his hands together to steady himself.

Logan heart sunk as he looked at Roman. His face was flushed as his eyes darted manically between the three of them, barely containing his urge to speak. Logan took a deep breath as gaze drifted over Roman, biting his lip as he took in Roman’s appearance. His usually pristine hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked nothing like the calm and collected prince he'd come to know.

“Roman,” Logan started. He flinched as Roman’s head spun to him. Roman’s eyes latched onto him, pleading for answers. “Roman, I've been keeping something from you, and in doing so, I have been putting your life at risk.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed in on Logan.

“I relayed to you some of the details of what happened to me during my incarceration and you know that I was assaulted in the corridors of the castle.”

Roman nodded slowly, leaning forward to Logan. His manic look started to fade replaced by an intense focus on what Logan was saying.

“Last night, they tried again. Though we are uncertain of details of their plan, Virgil and I agree they were planning on taking me out of your protection, and they were nearly successful in apprehending us in the one of the corridors.” Logan paused, giving Roman a moment to process what he was saying. “This person is the same person who made an attempt on your life and they are determined to ensure that I don't stay with you.”

Logan’s eyes darted up at Roman briefly, gauging his reaction. He flinched guiltily seeing the confusion and pain evident in Roman’s face. Logan dropped his gaze, looking down at his feet, he continued reluctantly, his voice beginning to shake. Logan could see Roman shifting in his periphery but he couldn’t bring himself to look up at his face.

“Be patient, princey.” He heard Virgil whisper behind him and Roman's shifting subsided.

“They are determined to keep me from you, because I-I've known my assailant’s identity from the beginning.” Logan sighed, hanging his head further, afraid of what he'd see in Roman's eyes if he dared to look up. “I'm ashamed of my decision to withhold this information from you. I'm sorry, Roman. I'm so sorry.”

Logan winced as he felt Patton’s hand rest on his good shoulder. Patton reassured him in a quiet voice. “Lo, it's okay. Look up.”

Logan looked up at Patton, who encouragingly looked over at Roman. Reluctantly, Logan followed his gaze to the prince, surprised to see nothing but concern in Roman’s gentle eyes. Logan's face flushed with guilt, feeling undeserving of the prince's sympathy. 

He took a deep breath, looking into Roman’s eyes. “Truly, I didn’t realize who he was until my first day with you. I’d assumed he was some random thug who'd bribed the guards for entry to the prisons.” His voice caught in his throat as the memories came flooding back, but he pressed on. “But that first day, when I accompanied you to your military planning meeting, he walked in.”

Logan’s breathing started to get shallow and rapid. Memories of Remus’ threat nearly overwhelmed him as he sat in front of Roman to reveal the last bit of information protecting him from Remus. Patton stepped up and kneeled beside him, squeezing his shoulder, encouragingly. “Keep going, kiddo. You’re doing good.”

Logan took a deep breath, looking down at his shaking hands in his lap. “It was your brother, Roman. It was Remus. He's responsible for everything that’s happened to me and to you.”

In his periphery, Logan watched as Roman jumped to his feet, his body rigid with tension. Logan instinctively braced himself, covering his face.

Virgil immediately stepped between him and Roman, putting a hand on Roman’s chest to stop him from moving forward. “Roman, sit.”

“Roman…” Patton pleaded from beside Logan.

“Sit, now.” Virgil commanded. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper as Roman seemed to resist his command. “Princey, you owe me this favor because I risked everything for you. I trusted you completely and I need you to do the same for me.”

Logan looked up. He expected to see anger in Roman’s eyes, but they were filled with nothing but concern. Guilt flared in his chest, and he hung his head. “I'm so sorry, Roman. I never meant to put you in danger.”

Logan heard Virgil speak again, his voice still hushed. “Princey, let him finish and then we'll talk.”

The silence was deafening in Logan's ears as he waited. He flinched when movement finally broke the uneasy silence between them, but Roman simply stepped back and dropped back into the chair. Virgil waited until Roman settled in before returning to standing behind Logan.

“Go ahead, L. Finish what you've got to say.”

Logan sighed and nodded, collecting his thoughts before speaking. “Roman, I need you to be aware that there are potential consequences to me for revealing this information you. Last night, Remus got a hold of me again. He—”

Patton’s grip tightened on his shoulder as his words dropped off. He vaguely noticed Roman shifting in front of him through the wave of emotions coursing through his body.

“He invaded my dreams, Roman. I was at his mercy and he hurt me. I couldn’t do anything. I—” Logan cut himself off, feeling a familiar painful blockage in his throat. His breath came in short bursts as he collected his thoughts. He felt a hand on his back and on his arm as Virgil and Patton reached out to comfort him. He smiled weakly, touched by their act of solidarity.

“After interrogating me about what you knew,” Logan winced at the memories. “He offered me a deal. If I kept this from you, he'd leave me alone. I'd be free of my constant worry of ending up in his control again.”

Virgil kneeled at his side. “You're safe here, L.”

Logan nodded tensely and continued. “But if I disobeyed him, he threatened to take me from you. He threatened to take me somewhere no one would find me and—”

Logan’s voice caught in his throat. He hung his head and he leaned his elbows onto his knees. He could see Roman shifting in front of him. He took a deep breath and continued.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Roman. It’s no excuse, but I was afraid. I was scared of what could happen if I told you.” He paused, sighing. “He's your brother and I was afraid of how you'd react.”

Logan slumped back in his chair, exhausted. In the corner of his eye, he could see Roman's eyes darting back and forth between Virgil and Logan, before settling on Virgil.

“L, are you finished?” Logan felt Virgil’s hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Vee. I'm done.” He closed his eyes. He felt a sudden disconnect from his body, numbly waiting for Roman’s response.

“Okay, Roman. You have to keep your voice down. If anyone figures out that Logan and I are here and suspects he told you, Logan's life will be in danger.” Virgil paused, nodding to Patton. “Patton's life, too. If Remus thinks Patton is involved, he could come after him. Do you understand?”

Logan heard Roman nod vigorously.

“Roman, you have my permission to speak again.”

Logan hear the sound of shuffling in front of him as Roman jumped to his feet. His muscles tensed. He flinched, clenching his eyes shut and bracing for an impact that never came.

“Logan?”

Logan opened his eyes slowly. He blinked, confused, as he looked down to see Roman kneeled in front of him. Logan looked into Roman's eyes expecting danger but they held compassion and patience.

“Can I hug you, Logan?” Roman asked gently.

“Umm…yes. I guess that would be fine.” Logan replied hesitantly. He forced his muscles to relax. Roman stood up and took Logan’s hand, guiding him up next to him.

“Careful, Roman. He's injured.” Patton said gently.

Guilt flashed across Roman's face as he turned back to Logan. Carefully, he pulled Logan into an embrace. He whispered into Logan’s ear, his voice shaking. “I'm sorry for anything my brother did to you. You didn't deserve any of this, and you will have justice for what was done to you.”

“You-you believe me? Just like that?” Logan’s voice cracked with shock.

Roman laughed quietly, pulling him closer. “You’re not very good at hiding your emotions, Logan. I don't believe you could lie to me, even if you tried.”

Logan stuttered in shock. He tried to pull back from Roman guiltily. “B-but I did lie to you. T-though, technically it was a l-lie of omission—"

Roman shook his head. “I knew you weren’t telling me everything, Logan. Admittedly, I didn’t imagine it involved my own brother." Roman looked away, clenching his jaw in anger. “But I knew you were holding onto details.”

He sighed, feeling Logan tense in his arms.

“I-I thought you'd be upset.”

Roman gently pulled back from Logan, looking down at him. “Logan, I am upset, but none of my anger is directed at you. I am trying to remain calm for your sake. I don't want to cause you any more distress, but don't mistake my calm for complacency for what happened to you. I am furious that Remus took advantage of your vulnerability in the prisons to hurt you, and rest assured, Remus will answer tenfold for what he’s done to you.”

“Roman, you can't act on my word alone.” Logan replied sadly.

Roman leaned in to hug him again and sighed. “I know I can’t, but I will find a way to expose him. He's not getting away with this.”

Logan leaned his head into Roman’s chest. “I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner, Roman.”

“Logan, you don't need to apologize. I know you had no reason to trust me in the beginning. You didn't know me. You’d been hurt and for all you knew I could have done the same to you.” Roman paused as he Logan’s grip slacken. “Lo, I made the choice to be patient because I wanted you to trust me. I knew you were afraid and I didn't want to force anything on you. I knew you’d open up and explain. I just had to give you the chance to feel safe again.”

Logan smiled up at him.

Roman smiled back. “Besides, Virgil has been holding that favor over me for years. He wouldn’t have used it, if he thought you were lying.”

Roman glanced at Virgil leaning against the wall behind Logan, and Virgil smirked at him. Roman rolled his eyes before turning back to Logan.

“Logan?”

Logan looked up at him. “Yes, Roman?”

“I'm glad you were brave enough to tell me what was going on.” Roman sighed. “Because my brother had no intention of keeping his promise to you.”

Logan's entire body suddenly went rigid, and he stepped back from Roman. “What do you mean?”

“When the kitchen staff went to deliver your breakfast this morning, they found your room was torn apart, like there had been a struggle. They sent for me immediately. I thought they’d caught Virgil off guard and managed to take you both. I've been searching for the both of you all day.” Roman exhaled sharply, rubbing his temples. “I've been in a panic all day thinking you two were hurt or worse, just to find out you were here the whole time.”

Virgil stood up from off the wall, stepping forward defensively. “Wait, what? What happened?”

“Sometime last night, someone broke into Logan’s chambers. I can only assume that you had already gone when they had arrived, but they tore it apart regardless. Whether it was to find a clue to where you’d gone or just out of frustration, I don’t know, but—” Roman paused. “Logan? Are you okay?”

Logan looked up at him, with a vacant expression. He'd lost himself imagining what could have happened if Virgil hadn't dragged him out of his room last night. Logan tried to shake the feeling as he met Roman's gaze. “I-I'm okay, just surprised.”

“You look pale, Logan. Come sit down.” Patton gently guided him over to the bed and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around Logan’s shoulder. Patton glanced up at Virgil, furious. “He weakened Logan by forcing him to astral project. Assuming they got through you, Logan wouldn't have had a chance at escaping.”

“I know, Pat.” Virgil leaned against the wall, processing the new information. “My instinct to bring him to you paid off.”

Patton's anger faded as he looked over at Virgil proudly.“More than that, Virgil. You got Logan here, where he’s warded. When they couldn't find him, no doubt they would have tried to use his dreams to track him again, but he’s undetectable here. They don't know where he is or they would have followed him here. He's safe because of you, Virge.”

Virgil’s eyes flicked up to Patton as he spoke. His serious expression softened as he noticed Logan smiling gratefully at him.

“He’s right.” Logan’s words almost slurred with exhaustion, as he leaned into Patton’s shoulder. “It would seem that, if you'd taken any other course of action last night, the likely outcome would have been me being returned to Remus' control. Thank you, Vee, for saving me.”

Virgil smiled at Logan as Patton wrapped an arm around him and Logan closed his eyes, nearly asleep on Patton’s shoulder. “Anytime, L.”

Virgil stared at them on the bed for a moment before turning back to Roman with a serious expression. “Princey, I hate to interrupt the touching moment and all, but we need to come up with a plan fast. It'll look suspicious if you stay here much longer.”

Roman looked over at Patton comforting Logan on the bed but he reluctantly turned back to Virgil and nodded. “Virgil, you need to rest. Logan’s going to have to stay with me tonight. Do you think you can sneak him back into the castle after night falls?”

Virgil nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall. “That’s simple enough, but I brought Logan here because Patton's house is protected. If Logan leaves here, Remus will be able find him again.

“I can come with you to the castle tonight.” Patton said softly, careful not to wake Logan. “I can put up the same wards in Roman’s room. That's no trouble.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, looking cautious. “Is it safe for him traveling between the rooms?”

“As long as he's awake, he should be fine.” Patton looked down at Logan on his shoulder and gently rubbed Logan’s shoulder with his thumb. “He should continue to wear your amulet though, Virgil. That will keep his energy obscured.”

“Your amulet?” Roman turned to Virgil, confused.

Patton nodded. “I noticed he was wearing it when I was dressing his wounds.”

“Oh, yeah." Virgil ran his finger through his hair, flustered. “I gave it to Logan after he'd woken from his nightmare. It's a protective charm.”

Roman looked over at him with surprise. “I didn't know you practiced things like that.”

“It was a gift.” Virgil shrugged, quickly changing the subject. “What about Logan's wounds, Pat?”

“I'll redress them tonight before we leave for the castle. He should be fine overnight. I'll just have to stop by in the morning and redress them again. We can only hope that doesn't draw any suspicion to him, but it shouldn't since no one knows I'm involved.”

“Okay. We have a plan then.” Virgil stood up off the wall. “Get going, princey. You've been here too long.”

“I know you’re right, Virge.” Roman hesitated, looking over at Patton and Logan. “I just hate to leave with the emotions running so high.”

“Don't worry. I'll look after them for a little longer.” Virgil smirked at Roman. “You'll have your turn tonight.”

“Thanks, Virgil. I appreciate everything you've done. I'm going.” Roman said.

“Remember, you need to continue as if we weren’t here. Remus can't suspect that Logan has told you anything. Even if Remus isn't going to keep his promise, we don't want give him an excuse to become any more volatile. Not to mention, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to Patton.”

“Right. I can handle that.” Roman said thoughtfully. “Alright, I'm going. Please be careful tonight.”

“We will, Roman.” Patton reassured him.

Roman noticed Logan looking up at him. He was barely conscious, but the stress was still evident in his face. Roman kneeled down in front of Logan. “We're going to figure this out.”

“I know, Roman. I'll recover from the shock soon.” Logan said, looking up at Roman with a faint smile.

Roman could see some of the color had returned to his face. Roman smiled at him sympathetically. “Telling me what was going on was extremely brave, Lo. You saved my life once already and now you’re doing it again. I owe you a great debt and I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Okay?”

Logan's cheeks reddened as he leaned further into Patton’s arm. “Okay, Roman. I trust you.”

Roman smiled, standing to leave. “Farewell, my friends. Stay safe and I'll see you very soon.”

Roman turned and left through the front door. Logan heard him instruct the soldiers to follow him and suddenly he was gone and it was just the three of them once more.

“How are you doing, L?” Virgil asked, coming to sit on his other side.

“I’m fine, Vee. I had a moment of weakness, but I’m feeling better.”

“Good, L.” Virgil put a hand on his back. “Why don't you rest a bit? Patton can wake you when he's ready to take care of your injuries again. After that, we can head up to the castle, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks, Vee.” Logan nodded as he slipped off Patton’s shoulder.

Virgil and Patton stood up to allow Logan to lay down on the bed. Patton kneeled down, pulling the blanket up to Logan’s shoulders. He looked up at Virgil and they exchanged serious looks before they set to work preparing for the night ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long overdue, but Roman finally knows what's going on :) Plus, I all of them are finally all together, if only for a moment :)
> 
> Thanks for reading as always. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I love to see people interacting with my story!


	12. Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been a crazy week! I kind of decided to take a break because my birthday was this week and I had a bunch of things going on, but I still wanted to put something up on this story. So this chapter is a short one and it's more of a teaser than a proper chapter. We'll get back to the exciting stuff next week :) But hey, let's learn a little more about Patton!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Injuries, Medical Treatment, References to Past Abuse and Manipulation, References (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

“Logan?”

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder as he was pulled begrudgingly from his sleep. He groaned grumpily in response to Patton’s soft voice.

“Sorry, kiddo. It's time to change your bandages.”

“I feel like I only just fell asleep.” Logan grumbled as he pushed himself upright.

“Well, you've got a lot of sleep to catch up on after the last few weeks. It's only natural your body is trying to get you to rest.” Patton chuckled as Logan looked over at him with a tired, blank stare. “Did you sleep okay other than that?”

“I think so.” Logan yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I definitely appear to have slept deeply.”

“Good. Your body needs the rest.” Patton waved him closer. “Come over here, Lo. Let's get you all fixed up.”

Logan swung his legs over the edge of the bed next to Patton and began unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced around the room until he spotted Virgil on the other side of the room, sitting in Patton’s chair. He faced away from them, watching the fire. Logan exhaled and turned back to Patton as he pulled his sleeves off, laying his shirt delicately on the bed besides him. “I'm ready, Patton.”

“Okay, while I get started, drink this. You need to stay hydrated if these are going to heal properly.” Patton handed him a cup of water as he set to work removing the bandages.

“You seem to be exceptionally skilled at herbalism, Patton, especially for your age.” Logan commented offhandedly between sips.

“Thanks. I’ve been learning since I was basically a kid, so I've picked up a few things through the years." Patton smiled brightly up at him. "Turn around, kiddo.”

Logan turned away from Patton as he finished removing the last of the bandages. He yawned, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Patton move to his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patton coming back with a bowl of water and a clean cloth. He heard a splash of water and shivered as he felt the wet cloth touched his skin. Patton dabbed delicately at the ointment on Logan's back, breaking up the scabs that had formed across the cuts. Logan swallowed a gulp of water, looking down at the glass in his hand.

“How did you learn, Pat? Did you train under a master?”

“Yes, Lo. I had a wonderful teacher. She used to run the greenhouses before she handed them off to me.” Patton paused as he gently worked the injuries on Logan’s lower back. “Roman helped me connect with her when I moved to the castle.”

Logan swirled the water in his cup as he listened to Patton, absentmindedly looking down the cuts on his chest. “Where were you before you came here?”

Logan felt Patton’s hands stop moving. He could feel the wet cloth still pressed on his back, but Patton's gentle movements had ceased. Logan turned his head over his shoulder to see Patton staring blankly down at his the cuts on his back. Patton smiled faintly up at Logan as he noticed Logan had turned back to look at him. Logan watched as Patton's head dropped to the bowl in his hand, seemingly pondering his next words.

“I don’t want to lie to you, Logan. It's not fair to do that to you after everything you've shared with me.” Patton glanced over at Virgil hesitantly. A sad smile formed on his face, before he turned back to Logan. “But I'm not allowed to talk about it. Turn back to me, kiddo.”

Logan turned around to face him. His eyes followed Patton’s gaze to Virgil before slowly settling back on Patton with a confused expression. “You seem upset, Pat. Are you okay?”

“Of course, kiddo. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Patton's voice shifted back to his usual upbeat tone as he held his hands up reassuringly. Patton tried to maintain his facade of positivity but it wavered as he noticed Logan’s skeptical expression. His face fell further as Logan continued to stare at him. Patton sighed, defeated and smiled at Logan as he leaned in to continue working at the injuries on Logan’s chest. “This whole situation happened years ago. There’s hardly any danger that can come from it now. I just have to be careful about what I tell people about my past.”

Logan looked down at him, watching Patton carefully. “But there is a potential for danger, if you aren't careful enough about what you say?”

Patton was quiet as he reached behind him and grabbed one of the poultices off his desk. A serious expression crossed Patton's face as he stirred the mixture in his hand slowly. Patton’s usual, bubbly self disappeared into a quiet, intense silence. His sudden change in demeanor unsettled Logan. He shivered as Patton gently applied the cold paste to his chest.

“There will always be potential for danger.” Patton whispered quietly, but he smiled gently up at Logan. “But I don't want you to worry about anything. No one is looking into the situation anymore, which means I'm safe. I am just afraid to push my luck. I promise, Lo.”

“What happened, Patton?” Logan's hair started to stand on end. Patton’s uncharacteristically reserved behavior unnerved him. Logan heard Virgil move in his chair. He glanced over his shoulder to see Virgil lean his elbows down to his knees, obviously listening intently to their conversation.

Logan turn back as he heard Patton sigh. He watched as Patton gently grinded herbs in the mortar in his hand, lost in thought. Logan felt his muscles tense as Patton's body went slack and he stopped his mixing. He looked up at Logan resolutely. “Logan, I promise I will tell you the whole story someday, but the short version is that I'm not supposed to be here.”

“You’re not supposed to be in the castle?” Logan leaned forward, looking at Patton curiously.

Patton looked up at him shyly. “I’m not supposed to be in this country, kiddo.”

“Why not?” Logan’s face twisted in confusion. “Even if you’re not from this country originally, surely Roman would have the power to help you be allowed here legally.”

“It's not a legal issue, Lo.” Patton smiled patiently at him as he applied his poultice to Logan's shoulder. He paused as he picked up a roll of bandages. He gently lifted Logan's arm, so that he could begin wrapping Logan's injuries. “And Roman has done far more for me than I would ever have asked of him.”

Logan faltered at Patton’s stern tone as he watched as Patton lean in close to wrap the bandages around his waist, working his way up his chest to his shoulder. He took a deep breath, looking into Patton’s eyes. “I don’t like seeing you upset, Pat.”

“I know, kiddo. I didn't mean to worry you.” Patton pinned off the last bandage on Logan’s shoulder and put down his supplies. “The situation is complicated, but I am here legally. There is no law in this country that prohibits me from being here.”

“Then, what's the problem, Pat?”

“I wasn't supposed to be allowed to leave my home country." Patton's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he looked down at the ground. "I was allowed to visit here when I was a teenager and I just never went back.”

“As a teenager?” Logan could barely conceal the shock in his voice. “What about your family?”

“My parents weren’t good people, Lo.” Patton admitted sadly, looking over at Virgil. He reached over, twisting his fingers around Logan's hand, “Virgil and Roman are my family, not them. You too, if you want it, kiddo.”

Logan followed Patton’s gaze over to Virgil. His shoulders were slumped over his knees and Logan couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were crossing his mind as he listened to Patton. Logan looked back to Patton as he continue speaking.

“Roman and Virgil got me out of a bad situation, but if anyone figures out who I am, both of them could get in a lot of trouble for helping me.” Patton sighed, hanging his head to his chest. "And I could be sent back.”

Logan squeezed Patton’s hand, pulling him into a hug, unsure of what to say.

“You can't tell anyone, Lo.” Patton's voice cracked, and Logan instinctively hugged him tighter. “Besides you, Virgil and Roman, only one other person has any clue that I'm not supposed to be here. It's not safe for anyone else to know.”

Logan hushed him and held him close. “I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me, Pat.”

“Thank you, Lo.”

Logan’s heart ached as Patton spoke weakly into his chest. “Wouldn't Roman be able to protect you, if something were to happen?”

Patton shook his head, pulling back from Logan. “I'm sure he would try everything he could, but I don't think even he could do anything. Like I said before, both him and Virgil would already be in a lot of trouble.”

Logan released Patton as he pulled away, staring down at him. “Well, I'm glad you’re here and that I met you, Pat.”

“Me too, Lo.” Patton smiled weakly at him, crossing his arms across his chest. “I wouldn't have been the same person, if I'd stayed. I would never even have been allowed to learn this type of practice.”

“That would have been a shame. You've clearly have a talent for mastering these techniques.” Logan commented offhandedly. "I've never seen someone treat wounds as efficiently as you."

Patton laughed softly, smiling as he wiped away the tears that had started forming in his eyes. “I do okay at that part but admittedly that's only one part of learning this craft. You can memorize all the books and learn all the techniques but, in the end, to actually be an effective healer, you have to have good instincts and a lot of empathy.”

“Empathy?”

“Well, yeah kiddo. You have to be able to feel what the other person's feeling. Otherwise, you could end up doing damage than good.” Patton shrugged nonchalantly as he reached up to Logan's shoulder, gently adjusting the bandages. “Your shoulder seems to be improving. The swelling has gone down significantly.”

Logan nodded. “It feels better. I hardly even feel the pain anymore.”

“That’s good, kiddo.” Patton looked up at Logan’s chest, inspecting the bandages one last time. “How do the rest of the cuts feel?”

"Still sore, but moving hurts less.” Logan admitted, observing the pain as he stretched his arms.

Patton stood up and turned to his desk. “Give me a moment, Lo. I'll get you something to help numb the pain a little more.”

“Don’t trouble yourself, Pat." Logan held hands up to stop Patton as he brushed past him. "The pain is quite manageable. I don't need anything more from you.”

Patton paused looked over his shoulder at Logan. A concerned look stretched across his face. “You don't have to deal with the pain, kiddo.”

Logan hesitated. “I know. I just don't feel this level of pain warrants any more effort on your part, Pat.”

“Why don't you let me be the judge?” Patton said patiently, coming back to sit down next to Logan. “A little soreness is normal, but I don't want it affecting your ability to focus. If that's the case, I want to do something about it. Sound good?"

Logan nodded hesitantly.

"When you move, is it difficult to ignore the pain?”

Logan looked down at the ground sheepishly, but nodded again.

Patton sighed, briefly brushing his hand on Logan's forearm before moving back to his desk. “I'm getting something to help you, Logan.”

Logan’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I'm sorry. I don't want to be a—"

“Please, don’t apologize to me. It's no trouble.” Patton smiled knowingly over his shoulder at Logan, before turning back to his herbs. “Your pain isn't a burden, Logan. I'm happy to help you in anyway that I can.”

Logan gaze flicked between Patton and his desk for a moment before he slumped back against the wall, defeated. “I know, Pat.” 

Something about his tone seemed to strike a nerve with Patton. He watched carefully as Patton turned back to him slowly, leaning back against his desk. He looked at Logan with a stern expression. “Logan, do you believe me when I tell you that I'm not bothered by you needing my help?”

Logan looked over at him with a blank stare for a moment, processing Patton's words. Eventually, Logan sighed, looking away from Patton. “You ask a lot of difficult questions.”

Patton smiled gently at him. “I can't help being concerned. You never give yourself a break, kiddo. To be like that, all the time, just seems so painful.”

“I assure you, Patton. My pain is quite manageable.” Logan tried to sound reassuring, looking up at Patton as he made his way back to him.

“I don't think you have a healthy baseline for what most people would consider a manageable amount of pain.” Patton dropped down next to him on the bed, looking down at the bowl in his hand. “And besides, I'm not just talking about the physical pain, Logan.”

Logan sighed. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think you could read my mind, Patton.”

“I've been in a similar situation and believed bad thing about myself, Lo. I understand where your mind is at right now, kiddo.” Patton took a deep breath, holding a spoonful of the mixture out to Logan. “Swallow this. If the dose isn't high enough, we can increase next time I change your bandages.”

Logan’s hair stood on end and his tone was suddenly serious. He ignored the spoonful of medication, staring intently at Patton as he felt his muscles tense. “What do you mean you've been in a similar situation?” 

Patton held the spoon out to Logan, sternly waiting until Logan took it from him. Patton continued when Logan reluctantly cooperated and put the spoonful of the mixture in his mouth.

“I told you before that my parents weren’t very nice to me.” Patton paused. “For years, they convinced me I was a bad person and that I deserved to have bad things happen to me.”

Logan swallowed the mixture, leaning toward Patton. “Pat…”

“It's okay, Logan.” Patton smiled as he looked up at him.

“How is any of that okay?” Logan's mouth fell open as he watched Patton relax and a soft smile stretched across his face.

“Because I'm a lot better since I met Roman and Virgil, Logan.”

Logan felt the tension in his chest ease as he watched Patton's demeanor shift to a gentle feeling of warmness. Logan's face scrunched in confusion at the sudden change in his tone, but Patton's smile seemed genuine this time. He didn't seem to be concealing his emotions anymore.

“I'd do it all again, if it means I end up here with them.” Patton leaned into Logan’s good shoulder. “They helped me learn a lot about myself. They showed me that I deserved love from other people, and in doing that, they helped me feel worthy of loving myself.”

Logan thought for a moment, wrapping his arm around Patton. “Was it difficult to unlearn all of the things your parents had instilled in you?”

Patton nodded. “Even with Virgil and Roman guiding me, it seemed impossible for a long time. What my parents had taught me was so deeply ingrained in my brain. I really felt like I could never change. Even now, I catch dark thoughts crossing my mind, but it's easier to let go now, because I don't believe them anymore.”

Logan absentmindedly rubbed Patton’s shoulder with his thumb, thinking out loud. “My thoughts seem so instinctive at this point. It truly doesn’t feel realistic for me to be capable of that kind of change.”

“Old habits aren't going to change overnight, Lo. You just need good people in your life and a little bit of patience. For now, don't focus on changing your thoughts completely. Just try to be gentler with yourself. Give your body and mind a break.” Patton smiled, pulling away so Logan could grab his shirt.

“I can try to do that, at least." Logan smiled as Patton helped him get his arms in his sleeves. He turned back to Patton as he buttoned his shirt. "Thanks, Patton."

“Of course, kiddo.” Patton grinned warmly at Logan.

Behind him, Logan heard Virgil clear his throat. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Virgil as he stood up to face them. “If you’re done, it's time for us to make our way to the castle. We don't want to worry princey.”

Patton nodded and jumped up, gathering his bag of charms. Logan finished buttoning his shirt, standing to join them.

As Logan made his way to the door, he watched Virgil affectionately wrap his arm around Patton's shoulder, pulling him close and whispering into his ear. As Patton pulled back, he was beaming up at Virgil, and seeing his reaction, Virgil smiled back at him.

As Logan approached them, Virgil seemed to recollect himself and straightened up. He pulled back his arm from around Patton, taking on a serious tone. “Alright. Time to go. Logan, I want you to keep your hood up the whole time we're traveling, and remember, we're not trying to draw attention to ourselves. Stay in the shadows and stay quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby Patton's had a tough life but he's in a good place now with Virgil, Roman and Logan <3


	13. Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going up a little later than planned, but this is the longest one yet and I also posted a chapter on my other story, so it was a bit hectic getting both of them up this week. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter <3 and keep an eye out for the next one. I'm feeling a little chaos coming our way ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Injuries, Anxiety, Angst, Self-doubt, References to past abuse/torture  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

The sky over the courtyard had started to darken as they stepped out of Patton's hut. Virgil glanced out the cracked door, surveying the grounds ahead of them and Logan waited for Virgil's signal, before quietly slipping through the door behind him. He could hear Patton’s gentle footsteps on the wet ground behind him as they made their way down the path closest to the castle walls.

Lifting his head, Logan watched Virgil scanning the grounds around them as he wound his way around to the far side of the castle. Logan tipped his head to the side, just enough to catch a glimpse of the land around him while still keeping his face obscured. He hadn't been to this side of the castle in the short time he'd lived here. Unlike the well-lit section near the main entrance, this part of the castle's only source of light was the faint moonlight peeking through the clouds above them. Logan shivered at the chill in the air and an eerie silence filled the air around them as the last of daylight disappeared over the horizon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan caught the flicker of a torch ahead of them. He looked up to see a set of double doors leading into the castle. A guard stood posted on each side of the door. A chill ran down Logan's spine as Virgil veered off the path towards them. Logan turned his head back just as Virgil glanced over his shoulder at him.

“Keep your head down as we get close, L,” Virgil muttered under his breath back to Logan. “And try to stay behind me as much as you can. I don't want either of them seeing your face.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, but dipped his head to his chest. He whispered back, just loud enough for Virgil to hear him. “Are you certain the most discreet way to enter the castle is through one of the major entrances?"

“We've got no other option.” Virgil didn't look back at him, speaking quietly. “The six main entrances are the only ways into the castle. These are the least used doors, so with any luck, these two goons will be the only people to see us pass.”

“You don’t know of any hidden entrances?” Logan asked surprised.

“They don't exist.” Virgil muttered quickly. “The castle is designed to force everyone entering to use the main entrances, because it's safer."

“Safer?” Logan mumbled as he pulled his hood down further over his face.

“Everyone who enters is forced to go past a guard, so no one gets by undetected.” Virgil glanced back at Logan. “You may be comfortable with Roman sneaking people into the castle, but imagine if Remus could slip anyone into the castle whenever he liked.”

Logan paused, considering Virgil's words. “Point taken.”

“Good.” Virgil turned forward as they approached the doors. “Now, stay quiet and keep your hoods up. I don't want either of you recognized.”

As they stepped out of the shadows and up to the door, Virgil dropped his hood off his head and nodded at the guards. Logan hovered behind Virgil's right shoulder, head tucked against his chest, as they waited for the doors to be opened for them. He shifted his weight nervously as he noticed one of the guards hesitate, almost stepping towards them. Virgil muttered something to him, but Logan couldn’t make out the words over his own heart beating in his ears. Logan tensed as the men both suddenly moved, expecting to be grabbed, but they seemed to defer to Virgil, stepping back to swing open the heavy, oaken doors.

Virgil ushered Logan and Patton forward, gently guiding them into the hall in front of him. Virgil leaned in close and whispered to them. “Go wait at the end of the hall. I’ll catch up in a moment.”

Logan nodded, as he slunk down the hall next to Patton. Hesitantly, he tilted his head up, examining the dark corridors around him. H e swallowed nervously. The absolute silence that filled the halls in this part of the castle was unsettling.

“No one lives here. That's why it’s so quiet here at night.” Logan looked up at the sound of Patton’s whisper and Patton smiled at him from underneath his hood. “Every other wing has at least a few residents, but this wing is closest to the gates of the outer wall. It's the last line of defense against an invasion so they don't allow people to live here."

Logan nodded slowly, glancing around them. Only a bleak sliver of moonlight fell through the arrowslits above them. He paused, looking up at the ominous, cross-like slits in the wall. Logan shivered involuntarily, imagining the dire situation under which they would have to be used. The distant sound of the wind whistling through them the only sound to break the heavy silence.

“What part of ‘Keep you head down.’ did you not understand?” Virgil grumbled as he came up behind him.

Logan dropped his head. “Sorry, Vee. No one was around—”

“Someone could come around the corner at any moment. Just because it’s quiet right now doesn't mean you let your guard down.”

Logan lifted his head just enough to catch Patton’s sympathetic glance before hanging his head shamefully. “Sorry, Virgil.”

“You don't have to apologize, L. I just need you to stay cautious.” Virgil whispered patiently. “Everyone in the castle is going to be on the lookout for you right now and we can't afford to screw this up.”

Logan looked up at him, confused.

“Think about it, L. Roman would have put an alert out on you the second he realized you were missing this morning and cancelling it would look too suspicious. Unfortunately, that means every person in the castle right now would be all too happy to cash in on the reward money for finding you.” Virgil sighed, looking at Logan seriously. “We have to keep your location secure, L. Your safety depends on us getting to Roman undetected.”

Logan's eyes flicked instinctively to the guards behind them.

Virgil followed his gaze and his voice dropped to a gentle whisper. “Don't worry about them. They don't even know it’s you I'm transporting, but I made sure they know if they leak anything about me going by, Roman will personally rain hellfire down on their heads. Okay?”

Logan nodded nervously, dropping his head.

“Good.” Virgil stepped out in front of him. “Follow me. We've got a long way to go tonight.”

Logan stayed close behind Virgil as he led them through the narrow passageways. Progress was slow as Virgil paused at each intersection, glancing down every hallway as they passed, and occasionally switching their course to avoid crossing paths with the people moving through the halls.

The night seemed to drag on as Logan's initial rush of adrenaline faded and a dull sense of exhaustion settled into his bones. Weariness threatened to claim him, but Logan kept moving until they finally slowed to a halt at the last corner. Logan's hair stood on end as Virgil abruptly froze in place. For a moment, Logan wasn’t even sure Virgil was breathing until he slowly turned his head back to Logan and Patton, silently hushing them. Logan could feel his heart beating in his chest as he shrank back into the wall beside him, listening intently to the conversation echoing down the hall in front of them.

“I'm sure he'll be located, Roman. You have the entire kingdom out looking for him. He's hardly getting out of the castle right now.”

Logan’s blood turned to ice and he nearly stumbled back into Patton, his legs going weak at the sound of Remus' voice.

“I appreciate your concern, Remus. I know he'll be found soon. I just worry what could happen to him between now and then.”

Logan's eyes narrowed, steadying himself against the wall at the sound Roman’s voice. His tone seemed to quiver in distress as he spoke, and much to Roman’s credit, he seemed genuinely warmed by Remus' false concern. Logan's stomach turned. He knew he should be grateful that Roman's act was convincing, but he couldn’t help feeling unnerved at the ease with which the prince lied.

"He's probably just got lost on his way back from a late night rendezvous, Ro. He'll probably stumble his way back soon, no worse for wear." Logan cringed at the sound of Remus' laugh. “After all, no one's given you any reason to believe they'd hurt him. Have they, Roman?”

Bile filled Logan's throat at Remus' words. A sharp exhale escaped his lips and he flushed red as Virgil spun his head around to face him.

“Perhaps not, but enough people are suspicious of my decision to appoint him as my advisor that I can't help being concerned.” Roman sounded defeated. “I only hope my good will did not put him in harm's way.”

Virgil’s looked back towards the brothers’ conversation briefly, before reluctantly gesturing for Logan and Patton to go back the way they'd came. Logan wished he could listen longer, but he knew it wasn’t safe to stay. Virgil nudged them a short way down a nearby hallway before pulling out a key and unlocking one of the doors on the right side of the hall. Virgil indicated for Patton and Logan enter, following quickly behind them.

Logan exhaled as he entered, idly surveying the room as Virgil closed the door behind them. It was a small conference room, with large table sitting in the middle of the room. Bookshelves lined the edges of the room, separated by narrow, red tapestries sporting the royal crest. The room smelled of dust and Logan had to force himself to resist the urge to sneeze.

“L, come here.” Virgil whispered and Logan quickly moved back to him, taking in Virgil’s serious expression. “I'm going back out there to keep an eye on what’s happening, and I'll come back for you when the coast is clear. Lock the door behind me. When I return, I'll knock three times slowly. Do not open the door for anything else. Got it?”

Logan nodded and Virgil reached over to him, pressing the key into the palm of Logan’s hand. He looked at Logan and Patton with a stern gaze. “Stay quiet.”

Virgil turned back to the door, slipping through the open crack and pulling it closed behind him.

After he'd gone, Logan turned the key in the lock, moving over to stand next Patton, who was leaning on the table in the center of the room. Patton smiled at him as he approached, and Logan attempted to smile back, though he doubted he did so convincingly. Silence hung over them as they anxiously awaited Virgil’s return.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, when three slow knocks jolted them out of their thoughts. Logan crossed the room and slowly opened door, jumping slightly as Virgil popped his head through the opening. “Come on. Let's move quickly. We don't want to linger in the halls for long.”

They followed Virgil as he dipped back into the hall, barely able to keep up with his quick pace. The hallways were silent now as they approached Roman’s chambers. Soft, amber light flickered in the hallway as Logan watched Virgil stop in front of Roman’s door, knocking quickly four times. The door immediately opened, and Virgil ushered them inside. Logan exhaled with relief as the door closed behind them.

“Glad to see you made it.” Logan couldn’t help noticing a quiver in Roman's voice as he spoke. He looked up to see that Roman’s face was red and his hands seemed to be shaking. Logan frowned at him sympathetically, feeling guilty. Perhaps, he’d jumped to a conclusion, assuming that that lying had been easy for Roman.

“That was much too close. What was he doing here?” Virgil hissed tensely, spinning to face Roman.

“I don't know, Virge." Roman shrugged, absently pondering his brother’s unexpected appearance as he tried to steady himself. "He's never showed up at my doorstep like that before.” 

“Seriously, princey. That wasn't a coincidence.” Virgil muttered, gesturing stiffly at the door.

“He may have just been covering his bases or trying to gauge if I knew anything.” Roman thought out loud until he noticed Virgil’s look of disbelief. “But I agree. I'd rather not rely on that assumption. I'm not sure where he’d be getting his information, but I think it'd be best if none of us stayed alone tonight. We shouldn't take any risks right now”

“I agree, princey.” Virgil seemed to deflate a bit, finally feeling the danger had passed.

“As planned, Logan will stay here tonight. If there’s any chance Remus does know something, this is still probably the safest place in the castle for him to be.” He paused considering their options. “Patton, I think it's best you don't go home tonight. Remus shouldn’t know who you are, let alone that you’re involved, but I’d feel better if you weren't alone tonight. Both you and Virgil need to sleep, and I’d prefer you stay together since that's the case.”

Patton yawned and nodded at them as he started to unpack his bag. “I don’t mind staying with Virgil, Ro. I'll set up the wards for you and then we can go.”

Roman nodded, stepping out of the way as Patton moved to the far side of the room to begin placing the wards.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me." Virgil dropped down into one of the armchairs, seemingly satisfied with Roman's suggestion. As he collapsed into the cushions it occurred to him for the first time that Virgil actually seemed tired. He frowned, counting back the hours before realizing it’d been at least a full day since Virgil had slept. Logan felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, watching his exhausted friends as they continued to work hard to protect him.

“Are you okay, Logan?” Logan turned his head to see that Roman had come up behind him.

“Oh, um. Yes. My mental and physical well-being is adequate.” He paused, attempting a smile when he noticed Roman’s concerned look. “I was simply taking a moment to appreciate the effort you all have expended on my behalf.”

“I don't think that’s what you were thinking.” Roman smiled knowingly at him.

Logan felt his facade fall flat. He dropped his head for a moment, before his eyes drifted up to Roman with a resigned smile. “I truly am incapable of deceiving any of you.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Roman laughed quietly, coming to stand next to him.

“I feel guilty.” Logan admitted softly.

“About what?”

“You’re all using your exceptional talents to protect me, and I have no way to reciprocate.” Logan scoffed at himself. “You’ve given me a single task and I didn't even manage to accomplish that.”

“Logan, you were assaulted and nearly kidnapped twice last night. These were hardly normal circumstances.” Roman started patiently, gently resting his hand on Logan's arm. “Not to mention, you were able to tell me who poisoned me. As far as I’m concerned, your task was completed far beyond what I expected of you.”

Logan sighed and shrugged tiredly.

"Logan, you don't have to feel guilty for receiving our help. All of us are glad to be here helping you."

“Thank you, Roman. I really do believe you, even if my anxieties seem to repeatedly undermine my confidence in your words." Logan paused, letting his gaze meet Roman's. "Your willingness to respond to my constant need for reassurances is appreciated.”

With a soft look in his eyes, Roman's arms reached around him, and Logan gave in allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. Logan tilted his head down, closing his eyes and speaking quietly into Roman’s chest.

“I know you've all expressed your willingness to help me, but admittedly, I'm still having a difficult time processing how I ended up here with you at all." Logan was quiet as he took a deep breath. "It is truly surreal for me to be surrounded by such kind and compassionate individuals, when only a few days ago, I didn’t know any of you. I was alone and at an absolute low in my life. I could have…” Logan’s voice wavered and trailed off.

Roman tightened his embrace, hearing the uncertainty in Logan’s voice.

“But instead, I'm here.” He finished quietly.

“You were meant to end up here.” Roman reassured Logan as he released him. “You belong with us, Logan.”

Logan nodded numbly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Patton stand up away from his warding, moving back over to them. The smell of herbs burning on the mantel of the fireplace drifted through the room and various charms now hung about the room. Patton turned and smiled tiredly at them. “I think that's about as good as I can do, but it should manage to keep out any unwanted visitors tonight.”

At the mention of Patton finishing his work, Logan watched as Virgil jumped up off the couch, readying himself to leave while Patton packed his remaining supplies.

“Thank you.” Logan shyly hung his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to properly convey how grateful I am to have all of you in my life." 

“Of course, Lo. We'll do anything to keep you safe." Patton smiled gently at Logan. “You're part of our family now.”

Logan looked up to see that all three of his new friends were now smiling over at him. He blushed, embarrassed.

Patton stepped closer to him, pulling him into a hug. Logan wrapped his hands around Patton and hugged him back.

“Whenever you start to feel hopeless, just know that you’re loved, kiddo."

Before he knew it, Virgil and Roman also had wrapped their arms around him. Logan choked back a whimper. In his whole life, he’d never truly been close with anyone, preferring to distance himself from other people but, in the span of a few short days, so much had changed.

Eventually, his new friends released him and Virgil and Patton moved to leave.

“We'll be back in the morning, kiddo. Try not to be too rough on your bandages in the meantime, okay?”

Logan nodded appreciatively, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Sleep well, L.” Virgil said, smiling at him.

“I'll do my best, Vee. Good night to both of you.”

“Stay safe, my friends,” Roman nodded to them both, bidding them farewell as they slipped out into the hallway.

Silence filled the room as the lock clicked shut behind them. Logan continued to stare at the door, lost in thought.

“Well, Logan. Would you like to get some rest? I know it's getting pretty late.”

Roman's words interrupted his thoughts, and absentmindedly, his gaze drifted over to the prince. A moment passed before he collected his thoughts well enough to speak. He smiled apologetically at Roman. "To be perfectly honest, my emotions are running a little too high for me to consider sleeping, Roman.”

“That’s fine, Lo. We can stay up for a bit, if you that’s what you prefer,” Roman reassured him.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest in confusion, as he noticed Roman was glancing up and down at him.

Roman smiled sympathetically as he noticed Logan's confusion. “I'm going find you more comfortable clothing, Lo. I'm sure you've been wearing those for far too long at this point and you look to be close to my size.”

“Oh, um, thank you Roman.” Logan mumbled in surprise.

“It’s my pleasure, Logan.” 

He watched as Roman disappeared through a door which he could only presume led to Roman's bedroom. Logan leaned against the wall, wearily staring of into the distance as he waited for Roman to return. He was only gone a few short moments before he reemerged from the room. He wandered back over to Logan, offering him a set of deep blue, silk pajamas. Logan absentmindedly took them from Roman, feeling the fabric in his hands. He'd never touched anything this soft, let alone dreamed of wearing something of this high of quality. He felt nervousness settle into his stomach as he imagined how much a set like this might cost.

“Are you certain you’re comfortable with me borrowing these?” Logan asked uncertainly, suddenly feeling nervous about holding them in his hand.

“Honestly, you can keep them." Roman's smile faltered as he noticed Logan's apprehension, but he merely shrugged, unconcerned. "Please Logan, I have no shortage of clothing that ends up in my possession. Nearly every high-quality tailor in the city sends me gifts regularly. They like to capitalize on the idea of providing for royalty, so I end up with more than I could ever wear."

“Thank you, Roman. I appreciate your generosity.” Logan felt numb as he ran his fingers over the soft fabric, overwhelmed by the sheer difference between them.

“Trust me, you're doing me a favor by taking some of them off my hands." Roman softly reassured him as he started to move backwards. "I'll step into my room and give you some privacy, but feel free to call for me, if you need anything. Okay?"

Logan nodded, watching Roman leave until the door closed behind him. Logan sighed tiredly as he started to change. Working his way of his stiff clothing was difficult, as Patton's bandages around his shoulder severely limited his range of motion. Still, he managed, and fortunately, the looseness of the soft fabric made the new clothing easier to maneuver. Logan slipped the pants on with ease, but soon realized the shirt was going to be an issue. He could get one sleeve on, but he couldn't reach the other one without disrupting his bandages. Despite his best attempts, he seemed to be at an impasse. He hesitated, knowing he had to call Roman for assistance, knowing Roman would have to see his bandages. He stood, leaning back against the wall for a few minutes, before deciding he had no other option.

“Roman?” His voice cracked as he called out. He felt his breath quicken as he suddenly felt vulnerable being half-dressed in the middle of Roman's chambers.

“Yes, Logan?” Roman called back.

“I-" He hesitated, taking a deep breath, trying to brace himself for Roman's reaction. “I need your assistance.”

Logan heard footsteps approach the door. He flinched as the door opened and Roman leaned his head out. Logan watched as Roman's bright expression suddenly shifted to concern. “Oh, Logan.”

Logan’s cheeks burned as he dropped his head to his chest. Roman ducked out of his room, moving a bit too quickly towards Logan. He couldn't help instinctively flinching back at the sudden movement.

“Sorry.” Roman stopped abruptly, watching Logan's reaction as he approached. He held up his hands, making sure Logan could see them as he stepped forward. Roman was quiet as he examined Logan's chest. Logan shivered as he felt Roman’s hands brush against the bandages wrapped around his waist, barely even registering Roman's words over the pounding in his ears. “Was this all my brother?”

Ashamed, Logan looked down at the ground and nodded.

“I’m going to kill him.” Roman’s voice shook with rage as his hands came to rest on Logan's waist. Logan shuddered at the touch on his sensitive skin.

“Roman—” Logan’s face burned with shame as he backed further into the wall behind him.

“Lo, I'm so sorry he did this to you.” Roman's voice quivered softly as he spoke, looking down into Logan's eyes.

“It's fine.” Logan muttered, instinctively closing his eyes.

“It's not.” Roman said resolutely. He took a breath, softening his voice and trying to focus on making Logan comfortable. “But we can address that later. Let me help you.”

Roman let his arms drop from Logan’s waist as he moved to his side, and he held up Logan’s sleeve so Logan could slip his arm into the sleeve. Once his arm was through, Logan turned away from Roman, embarrassed, as he buttoned up the front of his shirt. “Thank you, Roman. I appreciate your assistance.”

Guilt welled in Roman’s chest at the flat tone in Logan’s voice. He sighed regretfully as Logan continued to look away from him, even as he stopped buttoning his shirt. “I’m sorry if my reaction made you uncomfortable, Logan.”

“It’s not—It’s—” Logan stuttered, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Logan—”

“I don’t want your pity, Roman.” Logan’s voice was flat and apathetic.

Roman frowned, quiet as he watched Logan breathing grow rapid as Logan faced away from him. “Seeing you hurt upset me, but I don’t pity you, Logan.”

Logan’s shoulders slumped and silence filled the room as Roman waited for him to speak.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Logan’s voice wavered with exhaustion. He clenched his eyes shut, suddenly feeling light-headed. He stumbled, nearly falling to the ground as his vision blurred. His body went limp as Roman caught him before he hit the ground, lifting him back to his feet. Logan leaned weakly into Roman’s chest, as Roman held him steady.

“Seeing your injuries changes nothing about how I see you, Logan.” Roman whispered to him.

"How could I expect you to take me seriously as your advisor, if this is how you see me?" Logan muttered numbly, leaning into Roman's warmth.

"Your actions the past few days speak louder to me than your injuries ever will, Logan." Roman paused, looking down at him. "What kind of leader would I be if I judged you on the one circumstance that was clearly out of your control?"

Logan sighed, leaning into Roman’s warmth as he continued.

"You were selfless enough to risk your life to save me. You were brave enough to speak out against Remus, despite having every reason to fear him. You saved an entire troop of new recruits whose lives could have been lost to our negligence." Roman paused, holding him close. "Despite the cruelness you endured, you are never angry or hurtful towards people and choose instead to be kind and compassionate with everyone you meet. I will never define you by your pain, especially when you clearly have so much more to offer, Logan."

Logan was quiet, unable to respond to Roman's kind words. He leaned into Roman's chest, until he felt his legs might give out on him. “Can we sit? I feel unsteady on my feet.”

“Of course.” Roman released Logan, helping him over to the large sofa next to the fireplace. He watched Logan collapse into the cushions before speaking. “Would you like a blanket?”

Logan looked up at him blankly. “Um, sure, if it's not a hassle.” 

“Not at all. I was going to get one for myself anyway.” Roman called over his shoulder as he made his way back to his room. A few seconds he returned with a small pile of blankets. He handed one to Logan and wrapped one around his own shoulders, before dropping down next to Logan. He turned to see Logan staring off into space, distantly lost in thought.

“What are you thinking about, Lo?”

“Just processing.” Logan replied, absently looking up at Roman.

“Processing what?”

“Everything, Roman. My life is so different now.” Logan smiled tiredly over at him.

Roman’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m so sorry that I pulled you into my mess, Logan.”

Something about Roman's tone caught Logan’s attention. He turned to Roman with a serious expression, hesitantly prompting Roman. “That statement sounded very emotionally charged, Roman.”

Uncomfortable, Roman looked away. “I hate that I forced you to have a part of any of this chaos. You deserve better.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman. “It's not your fault that I’m involved.”

Roman bit his lip, but he didn’t respond.

“I do not blame you, Roman.” Logan spoke firmly, leaning close to Roman.

“Maybe you should, Logan." Roman sighed. "You never asked to be involved.”

“Neither did you.” Logan pointed out flatly.

“I’m a prince, Logan. Dangerous situations are unavoidable in my position.” He thought for a moment. “You must have had a life before me, and I selfishly took you from everything you had.”

The room was quiet for a moment as Roman stared at the grounded, guilt festering in his mind until Logan's gentle laugh pulled him from his thoughts.

“Of all the things you could be worrying about, that particular detail should be the furthest from your mind.”

Roman looked over to him, confused. A subtle smile had started to form on Logan's face. “Logan, from the second you first saw me, I’ve caused you nothing but pain.”

“You have never hurt me, Roman. No one but Remus is responsible for what he did to me.”

“He hurt you because you saved me, Logan.” Roman's voice shook with guilt.

“Remus tortured me because he’s a sadistic bastard who enjoys seeing other people in pain." Logan shrugged nonchalantly, looking up at him. "If you had died, Remus would still have found an excuse to hurt me, and without you to get me out, My best hope would have been for a quick execution.”

Roman was silent as he pondered Logan’s words.

“Roman?” Logan interrupted his thoughts, forcing Roman to make eye contact with him. “Do you think I'm anxious to return to my old life?”

Roman searched Logan’s face. “I don't know, Logan.”

Logan stared down at the ground with a sad smile on his face. “It's been weeks, Roman, and no one's even come looking for me.”

“Oh.” Roman frowned. That thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“I don't have anything or anyone I’m trying to get back to, Roman.” Logan spoke softly. His subtle smile started to grow on his face. “In some strange way, I consider these recent events fortunate. If it hadn't occurred, I would never have met you, Patton or Virgil.”

“Really?” Roman couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

“Obviously, the situation was hardly the ideal way for me to meet all of you, but I'm grateful all the same.” Logan paused. “Given a second chance, I’d do everything over again, if it meant I would end up here with you.”

Roman sat quietly, watching Logan. He seemed upset as he sat on the couch, considering his words before he continued.

“Roman, I don't want you to misunderstand my situation. I wasn’t unhappy in my old life, but admittedly, I kept to myself. I—I don’t connect with people easily, like you or Patton" Logan paused, smiling. "Even Virgil seems to find it easier to connect than I."

Roman chuckled. “You were an exception in Virgil's case. I've never seen him open up to someone this quickly. It took him a long time to warm up to me and even Patton.”

Logan's face furrowed in confusion. “I can understand why he may not have warmed up to you immediately. I imagine he would have many of the same hesitations as I originally did, but I can't imagine anyone not taking to Patton.”

“Patton has a uniquely sunny disposition and it took a while for our little raincloud to give into his influence.” Roman smiled briefly before his face fell to a frown. “You're right about me how he felt about me though. He's never liked the power difference between us, though I would never use my title to take advantage of him. It took a long time for him to trust my intentions, if he even truly does now.”

“He trusts you, Roman. Virgil actually speaks very highly of you.” Logan reassured him.

"Huh," Roman chuckled and smiled. “You'd never know that by the way that punk talks to me.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” The corner of Logan’s mouth curled into a smile.

There was a pause before Roman spoke again. “Do you trust me, Logan?”

Logan thought for a bit, staring distantly at the ground below him. He was quiet for so long that Roman almost backtracked his question. “I do trust you, but maybe not as much as you hope.”

“What do you mean?”

“Roman, I trust that you are my friend and that your intentions toward me are pure.” Logan sighed. “And I recognize you are putting in a considerable amount of effort and resources into protecting me.”

“But?” Roman prompted.

“But, ultimately, your position is more important than any single individual. If a situation forces you to choose between me and whatever is best for our country, you will choose your country.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “In what situation would you be at odds with the law?”

“I don’t have to be. Even in my current situation, you cannot openly oppose Remus on my behalf, because it would be detrimental to the stability of the kingdom. Yet, the fact that he is still free puts me in harm’s way. Your position limits your ability to help me and makes you unpredictable." Logan took a deep breath, trying to stop his voice from shaking. "Not to mention, the law has falsely imprisoned me once. It is not outside of the realm of possibility for that to happen again, and if it did, you would be forced to make a difficult decision that may not be in my favor.”

Roman considered Logan's point for a moment. “There’s not a lot I can do about that, Logan.”

“No. There's not.” Logan yawned, suddenly exhausted. He leaned closer to Roman, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. “Do you know why Virgil decides to trust you, despite knowing that you could do the same to him?”

Roman flashed Logan a confused look. “How would you know what Virgil thinks?”

Logan shrugged tiredly. “He has a similar cynical outlook on the world to myself, so I think I can make a reasonable hypothesis, though admittedly, it would still only be an educated guess.”

Roman looked down at Logan, unsure where he was going with this train of thought. “Tell me.”

“I don't think that Virgil believes you would always act in his best interests, but he knows if you made a decision that was detrimental to him, he would choose to accept it because he trusts you to make the right call.”

“What?” Roman’s voice was flat with shock.

“If you asked, Virgil would be willing to take the fall for you, because he trusts you would have a good reason for asking that of him.” Logan leaned in closer to Roman, laying on his shoulder.

Roman was quiet for a minute.

“Honestly,” Logan continued, unaware of Roman’s shock. “His loyalty to you was a major factor in my decision to trust you as much as I have.”

Roman sighed tiredly, and for a moment, Logan wondered if he'd gone too far. He was aware he had a bad habit of oversharing when he was tired, but Logan hadn't really been thinking. Anxiety settle in his chest as he waited for Roman's response, but when Roman finally spoke, he sounded distant.

“When I first hired Virgil, he accused me of trapping him. He actually resented me for a long time.”

“What?” Logan sat up, muscles tensing as he looked over at Roman. Roman didn't look up, lost in his memories.

“His situation was similar to yours in a strange way, except he actually committed the crime of which he was accused.” Roman started, thinking back. “We were kids. I met him when he pickpocketed some valuables from me and a guard caught him.”

“He mentioned that had happened.” Logan acknowledged, listening carefully.

“Well, of course. The guard was a bit of a prick and made a big show about arresting him and bringing Virgil over to me so I could personally pass some sort of judgment on him and…” Roman hesitated, shuddering at the memory. “Lo, he was only a kid, barely a year younger than myself, and I could see he was scared to death of what I might do to him.”

Logan relaxed. Somehow, they'd managed to work themselves into a single pile of blankets, wrapped up together as Logan leaned into Roman's shoulder, listening to him speak.

“I don't think Virgil even realized I was the prince until the guard acknowledged my title. The whole situation was horrifying. I could see the way the guard was looking at him and I knew I couldn’t let him take Virgil to the dungeon, so instead, I surprised both of them and myself by ordering the guard to bring him to my chambers.”

Roman paused. “In retrospect, I've realized that action caused Virgil more even more distress. We've talked about it since, but I still can't imagine what was going through his head waiting for me. Even worse, I was delayed following them to my chambers. So, when I finally made it back to my room, the guard had bound his hands and was looming over him. He was quivering like a leaf, paler than even his usual dreary self.”

Logan pondered for a second, when realization washed over him. “Is that why you came and got me from my cell yourself, instead of sending a guard to fetch me?”

“I learned my lesson.” Roman nodded. “Of course, I immediately ordered the guard remove the restraints and sent him away, but the damage was done. It took me several minutes to even convince Virgil to talk to me.” Roman paused, snorting softly. “Well, what he actually did was yell at me.”

“He yelled at you?” Logan asked in disbelief.

“He didn't mean to, Lo. Virgil was just overwhelmed.” Logan cuddled closer to Roman and Roman smiled as he continued. “He demanded to know what I was going to do with him, and admittedly, it wasn't until that moment that I realized I didn't have a plan. Up until that point, I’d just wanted to prevent the guard from imprisoning him. So, I took a chance and offered him a job. His skills were well-developed even back then, so it actually worked in my favor.”

Logan looked up at him, confused. “Just like that? You didn't have to get clearance from anyone or anything?”

Roman shrugged, unconcerned. “I'm a prince. I'm allowed to make decisions like that without any sort of approval.”

“But you were a kid.”

“I mean, I was thirteen.” Roman smiled at him teasingly.

“That's a child.”

“Not when you’re royalty. Some of our crowned kings in the past were even younger than that, depending on the circumstances of their coronation.”

“That's nonsense.” He glanced at Roman and looked away guiltily. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re right. No child should have that much power, but I am glad I had that power that day. I wouldn’t be half the leader I am without him. He does more for me than I could have ever have asked of him, for far less credit than he deserves.” He paused, returning to his story. “Anyway, Virgil was speechless. I offered to let him stay in one of the spare rooms in the tower and I gave him the night to think it over. To this day, I'm surprised he was still there when I came back in the morning.”

“What happened after that?” Logan asked, tiredly.

“Our relationship was pretty rough for a few months. Virgil accused me several times of keeping him like a pet, and he was constantly on edge about how I treated him. I tried to be patient, but I was only a kid. I made a lot of mistakes.” Roman sighed. “I don't think he'd ever had the kind of stability I offered him. He suddenly had a steady home, food and extra pay to do as he pleased, so he couldn’t just walk away. He was technically free to leave, but knew doing so would have cost him. So he felt trapped, tied to me against his will.”

“I can understand that." Logan thought out loud.

Roman looked over to him with sadness in his eyes. “That’s why I feel so guilty about putting you in a similar situation, Lo. I never wanted to do that to someone again."

“Roman, it's not the same.” Logan said, yawning. “I’m an adult and I understood the risks.”

Roman bit his lip. “Still, you didn’t have much of a choice. Much like I tied Virgil to me by providing him financial support, you are entirely reliant on me to ensure your physical safety.”

Logan shook his head. “You have offered multiple times to help me find a way out safely and I turned you down. I chose to stay here with you, Roman.”

“Perhaps, but those offers weren't without a cost. You still would have been forced to give up everything you had, since you couldn’t return to your previous life.”

Logan shrugged, unconcerned. "If I haven't been perfectly clear, I was not particularly attached to anything I had in my life before I met you."

"That's not the point." Roman muttered but decided to drop the subject and continue his story. “I offered Virgil the opportunity to train under a master and hone his skills. He was already a talented thief when we met, but he improved his fighting skills and his art for reconnaissance. Honestly, I always assumed he'd save up enough money or get whatever training he wanted and just disappear without a trace. Eventually though, I think it became apparent to us both that we valued our relationship more than we’d expected. He's never given me even the slightest reason to distrust him, and in return, I do whatever I can to look out for him. After several months, he started to relax and open up to me. We eventually became actual friends, and now, I’d trust my life in his hands without a second thought.”

“That's quite a story.” Logan slurred, clearly drifting off to sleep.

"It really was an experience." Roman laughed softly and there was a pause. He listened closely, smiling as heard a quiet snoring coming from Logan. Roman watched him sleep for a moment, leaned gently against his shoulder as he slept. He let his arm drop from the back of the sofa down around Logan. Eventually, he would move Logan to the bed, but for now, he wanted to stay in this moment just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going pretty smoothly for the boys for a while. Haven't they? ;)


	14. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit of a roller coaster, so buckle in ;)
> 
> Chapter warnings are in the end notes this time. There are pretty major spoilers in the warnings this time and I didn't want to ruin it for anyone :)

Logan laid back lazily in the armchair in Roman's chambers, staring at the ceiling.

“Logan?” Virgil's tired voice called over from the far side of the room.

"Yes, Virgil?”

“What are we doing?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, responding to Virgil in a confused tone. “We aren't currently engaging in any activities, Virgil.”

There was a pause before Virgil’s agitated voice growled back at him. “I am aware that we are literally doing nothing, L.”

“Then why did you ask?” Logan asked absently.

Virgil groaned. “Why are we doing nothing, L?”

“Is there some other activity you would prefer to be doing?”

“Leaving this room would be great.” Virgil muttered, sighing dramatically. Logan heard shuffling as Virgil stood up.

“You agreed with Roman that it would be best for us to lay low for a while.”

“Yeah, well, I didn't think he meant for us stay in his room indefinitely.” Virgil paused. “I know we have to be careful, but it's been nearly a week since our incident with Remus. How long are we supposed to hide out in here?”

“I don't know, Vee.” Logan exhaled, his mind drifting. Roman had insisted that they stay out of sight until he found a solid lead on exposing Remus, and initially, Logan had been more than willing to comply with Roman's plan. He'd appreciated the opportunity to recuperate without the threat of Remus looming over him. In his exhaustion, he’d slept through the better part of the first two days. He'd finally felt rested for the first time in week, but admittedly, as more time had passed, Logan couldn't deny he was beginning to feel the effects of the isolation. In order to avoid suspicion, Patton had returned to the greenhouses and resumed his normal duties, stopping by only briefly twice a day to change Logan's bandages. Logan sighed. Truly, he was grateful his condition was improving, but if he was being honest, he'd reluctantly found himself wishing Patton had more reason to visit.

Likewise, Roman was only able to join them in the late evenings, and though Logan looked forward to his time with the prince, Logan and Virgil were alone for rest of the day with very little to do. Roman had brought him a few books when he could, but he exhausted them quickly and Roman simply couldn't bring much without appearing suspicious. At the very least, Logan supposed, He had something to do. Unfortunately, Virgil didn't seem to enjoy reading as much as he did, and as a result of the minimal contact, Logan had begun to notice that Virgil seemed to be edging closer and closer to pulling out his own hair out with each passing hour.

A shadow fell over him as Virgil came up to stand behind his chair. “Roman can't do this by himself and we can't hide out here forever. We have to convince him that it's time for a new plan, L.”

Logan tiredly looked up over his shoulder at Virgil and sighed. “I know.”

“We can talk to him about it tonight?” Virgil suggested, cautiously watching Logan's reaction.

Tipping his head back down to face forward, Logan nodded absently.

“And you're okay with that?” Virgil came around the side of the chair to look down at him.

“Logically, I know we can't stay here forever.” Logan stared absently at the wall in front of him, without looking up.

“That's not what I asked, L.”

Logan tapped his fingers anxiously on the arm of the chair before his eyes drifted back up to Virgil. “I'm as understimulated as you are, Virgil. I honestly don't know how much longer I can remain here without my mind deteriorating.”

“But?” Virgil prompted nervously.

Logan looked down at his lap, staring down at his open palms. He pondered for a moment before turning his hands over and sighing. “But, at least I haven't had to worry about Remus, Vee.”

Virgil perched himself on the arm of Logan’s chair. “Leaving here doesn’t mean I'm going anywhere. We're still going keep you safe, L.”

“I know, but that won't stop me from worrying once we're out in the open again.” Logan trailed off, fidgeting anxiously with his hands as he considered their situation.

“I unders—” Virgil paused, looking up at the door. His face shifted quickly to a serious expression and his demeanor suddenly became focused and deliberate. He leaned close to Logan and his words came in a rapid, hushed tone. “L, did Roman say anything about being back this afternoon?”

“No, I—" Logan started, leaning upright in concern.

“Someone’s outside.” Virgil cut him off, gesturing to the door behind Logan. “Go in Roman’s bedroom now.”

Logan froze, listening closely for a moment before he noticed the soft sound of voices coming from the hall. His eyes widened and he jumped up quietly, slipping out of the room. Virgil watched Logan go as he crouched and moved silently to the door. The handle jiggled in place for a moment before turning. Virgil hovered behind the door, muscles tensed to attack, but his focus dissipated when Roman’s head popped briskly through the doorway.

“Roman?!” Virgil hissed as the door fell shut behind him. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Roman jumped, further than Virgil anticipated. He seemed to barely bite back a surprised noise as he spun to look at Virgil. “Virgil! Don't sneak up on me like that.”

Virgil dropped his arms, staring at Roman dumbfounded. “Are you serious, princey?”

The prince's expression seemed distant and Roman eye's were almost glazed over as he seemed to realize his mistake. “Right, sorry, Virge. I'm not thinking straight.”

“You never are, princey. You're not straight.” Virgil teased, leaning back against the wall behind him, but a chill ran up Virgil’s spine as Roman didn’t even look up at his joke. He hesitated, watching Roman pace back and forth before he grabbed Roman's shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. “Roman, what's wrong?”

“I—” Roman’s eyes flicked over at his bedroom door as Logan cautiously came back into the room. He inhaled deeply and his breath wavered. Roman felt like he was choking on his own breath as he returned his gaze to Virgil, painfully trying to keep his voice steady. “I—I can’t find Patton, Virgil.”

“What?” Virgil’s heart dropped, and the air seemed to disappear from the room as Virgil’s grip slackened on Roman’s collar.

“He didn't show up for work this morning. I—I don’t—” Roman stuttered, seemingly to upset to continue.

“What the hell, Roman?!” Virgil's shock quickly turned to anger and he shoved Roman against the wall. “He went missing _this morning_ and you're just telling me now?”

“I only just realized, Virgil. Patton doesn't report to anyone. Nobody realized he was missing until this afternoon.” Roman muttered, pushing Virgil away. “After I found out, I checked his house and came to find you.”

“You should have sent for me immediately, Roman.” Virgil whispered harshly, and Logan could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Virgil…” Logan stepped forward to reassure him.

“Stay out of this, Logan. This doesn’t concern you.” Virgil’s voice was cold as he continued to glare at Roman.

Logan stopped abruptly, a hurt expression on his face. He barely managed to stutter a response. “I-I care about Patton, Vee.”

He felt an icy dread settle into his heart when Virgil didn’t respond.

_Perhaps the cost of saving me was too high—_

“Leave Logan alone, Virgil. It's not his fault.” Roman snapped, cutting off Logan’s dark thought as Roman’s attention came back into focus. “We can't afford for you to waste time—”

“Waste time?” Virgil asked incredulously, growling in frustration. Anger flared in his eyes, and for a second, Logan feared he might actually strike Roman. “How dare you—"

Logan instinctively started to shrink back, uncomfortable with Virgil’s growing anger, but the movement seemed to catch Virgil's eye and Virgil's glare spun on him as he tried to back away. Logan froze, trembling under his intense stare. Virgil’s anger immediately melted, seeing the fear in Logan’s eyes. Glancing between Logan and Roman, guilt welled in his chest. He held up a hand, apologetically moving towards Logan. “I didn’t mean to scare you, L.”

Logan paused, nodding tensely as Virgil approached. He couldn’t help wincing as Virgil put his hands on Logan’s shoulders. Logan’s heightened state of anxiety seemed to intensify at the contact and every part of his body ached to pull away. An uncomfortable moment passed before Logan dared to peek up at him. Logan’s expression fell. Virgil’s face was filled such intense sadness that Logan’s fear immediately dissipated and he wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil.

“I'm scared something happened to him, L. I'll never forgive myself if Patton gets hurt,” Virgil whispered. “But I'm sorry. I should never have lost my temper around you, not after everything you've been through.”

“We can address that later, Virge. Right now, we need to find Patton.” Roman urged, sympathetically drawing them back to the matter at hand.

Virgil nodded, still shaking as he pulled back from Logan.

Logan stepped away, giving Virgil space as he looked over at Roman. “What information have you collected so far, Roman?”

Roman sighed, crossing his arms in front of him. “I don't have much to go on, Lo. One of the greenhouse attendants said they saw him leave for home last night but from what I've gathered no one has seen him since.”

“You have already checked his home. Correct?” Logan waited for Roman to nod before continuing. “Was there any indication of what may have happened to him?”

“His hut was empty. The bed was made. There wasn't any evidence that he'd even built a fire last night.” Roman's voice was unsteady as he glanced regretfully at Virgil. “I hate to even consider the idea, but he may not even have made it home last night.”

Virgil’s jaw dropped, his mouth hanging agape as tears welled in his eyes. “Princey, no…"

“Vee, Patton needs us, and you can't help him if you overwhelm yourself assuming the worst.” Logan spoke gently, putting a hand on his shoulder as he redirected Virgil back to a soft focus. Once Virgil seemed settled, he looked back at Roman. “Is that all you know?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Let’s go back to his house. There may be evidence there that you overlooked and it's still our best approximation of his last known location.” Logan reasoned, trying to give direction to his lost friends.

“Okay. Let's go.” Virgil nodded, hastily starting for the door.

“Hold on." Roman stepped in front of him, holding his hand up. "I don’t know if it's a good idea for you guys—"

“You can't stop me, princey.” Virgil interrupted, clenching his fists and looking up at him. An intense silence hung over them as Roman uncertainly blocked the exit.

“Roman,” Logan pleaded, waiting for Roman to turn to him. “You came here for help, and we can't assist you from here. Patton needs all of us.”

Roman sighed, looking between him and Virgil. Resigned, he nodded as he reluctantly turned to open the door. “Just stay close. I refuse to lose anyone else today."

* * *

“Did you put out an alert on Patton?” Virgil asked as they crossed the courtyard, almost running to Patton’s hut.

Roman bit his lip, speaking between breathes. "You know I can't, Virge.”

“His life is in danger, Roman.” Virgil spat at him.

Roman looked back at Logan uncertainly.

Virgil’s eyes followed Roman's, and he sighed. “Logan knows, princey. Patton didn’t tell him everything but he told him enough.”

Roman nodded, turning forward to focus on the path ahead. His voice was distant and Roman seemed to barely be able to contain his emotion at having to make this difficult decision. “All it would take is one person recognizing him, and he'd be gone forever, Virgil.”

“It's been years, Roman. No one's looking for him, and even if they were, he doesn’t look the same anymore,” Virgil muttered. “Besides, it's better than being dead.”

Roman's sudden quietness unnerved Logan . It seemed the unspoken statement would hang over them, until Logan finally decided to break the silence. “From what I understand, I don't think Patton would agree with you, Virgil.”

None of them could bear to speak as they crossed the final stretch to Patton's hut. The lack of sound was overwhelming and Logan exhaled with relief as the building emerged into view. Logan had started to increase his pace when he noticed Virgil stumble out of the corner of his eye, apparently seeing something ahead. To his dismay, Virgil abruptly broke into a full sprint to Patton's door, leaving him and Roman behind.

“Virgil!” Roman yelled, breaking into a run after him with Logan following close behind. Logan wheezed heavily. His injuries ached under the sudden strain on his body. He clutched his chest, groaning as they slowed in front of Patton's door. Virgil had stopped, seemingly paralyzed at the top of the stairs. Logan felt the blood drain from his body as he looked up at Patton's house. Carved into the wood of his door were three words.

_One for One_.

Below the words hung a note pinned to the door with a long, sharp dagger. Virgil didn't even look up as Roman and Logan came up behind him on the stairs. He reached up and hesitantly pulled the dagger out of the door, catching the note as it fell. His hands shook as he opened the note and scanned it's contents.

“Shit.” Virgil swore, leaning on the door to steady himself.

“What's is it, Virgil?” Roman said stepping up. Virgil handed him the letter.

“Remus has Patton.” Virgil inhaled, holding his breath as he spoke numbly. “He wants us to trade Logan for Patton.”

_He wants me._

Logan's vision blurred as he turned away from them, stumbling down the stairs in front of Patton's house. Anxiety flared in his chest and he suddenly felt lightheaded as his heart pounded in his ears.

“Virgil!” Roman snapped, moving quickly towards Logan. “Could you be a little less callous?”

_You belong to him._

Logan’s heart raced faster and his vision worsened. He stumbled slightly, nearly falling off the base of the stairs.

_You don't belong here._

“Oh, shit. L, I'm sorry—" Virgil's voice barely breached the sea of thoughts that swirled around him. He didn't even hear the end of Virgil's sentence as he stumbled and nearly collapsed on the ground. His breath caught in his throat as steady hands caught him. Logan held his breath, wishing for it all to end as he felt warm arms wrap around his knees and his shoulders, lifting him into to the air. He whimpered quietly.

_You don't even deserve them._

Vaguely Logan felt himself being carried away. His vision started to focus as the initial shock wore off and he found himself sitting on Patton's bed. Someone sat behind him, supporting his weight as he hung limply in their arms. A fresh wave of panic seized through his body as dark thoughts pried their way back into his mind.

_You deserve to go back._

“Can you hear me, L?”

Logan felt a hand on his face. He looked up to see Virgil sitting in front of him. Logan’s lungs burned for air and his heart beat so loud he nearly didn’t hear Virgil. He leaned into the warmth of Roman behind him, trying to relax and managed to nod slightly.

“You're going to be okay, L, but I need you to breathe.”

Logan nodded.

“Breathe in for four seconds.”

Logan inhaled, listening to Virgil count out loud for him.

“Hold for seven seconds.”

Logan held his breath, recognizing the pattern from the last time Virgil coaxed him out of a panic. He started to relax, grasping the blankets on the bed to feel grounded.

“Exhale for eight seconds.”

Logan exhaled, starting to calm to the point that he could count along with Virgil in his head

“Good. Keep going.” Roman pulled him close and Logan leaned into him as her kept breathing. Several minutes passed before Logan started to feel some normalcy return to his being, even as he shook uncomfortably in Roman's hands.

“I'm so sorry, L. I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“It-it's o-okay, V-Vee.” Logan stuttered as his vision came back into focus. He looked up at Virgil's concerned expression, feeling guilty for reacting in such an extreme manner

“No, it's not okay." Virgil paused, putting a hand on Logan's cheek. Logan winced as cheek burned with overstimulation, but he leaned into Virgil's, soothed by the sense of grounding of the familiar touch. "I wasn't thinking, but that's no excuse. I should have known better.”

When his breathing returned to normal, Logan slowly sat up and Roman released him. He smiled as Roman gently wrapped his arm around Logan’s shoulder.

“Logan, we’re not just going to trade you to get Patton back.” Roman reassured him.

Logan looked down at the ground, feeling numb as he contemplated the situation. “I think you're going to have to, Roman.”

Roman bit his lip. “It's not happening, Lo. I'm not trading one friend for another.”

“Roman, if you have another suggestion for how to find Patton, I'm more than willing to hear you out, but he's been gone for the better part of a day. Remus could be keeping him anywhere, and this could be our only chance at getting him back.” Logan paused, voice shaking. “Remus doesn't want Patton. He wants me. If he can't get to me using Patton as leverage, Patton is effectively useless to him. I don't want to imagine the potential implications that would have for Patton. At least, if Remus has me, you know he'll keep me alive and close by.”

“Listen, L.” Virgil started, breaking the uncomfortable. “You’re right, but—"

“You can't be serious, Virgil!” Roman interrupted angrily.

“Let me finish, princey.” Virgil hissed back at him.

“Our best chance of getting Patton back is to entertain this deal.” Virgil paused, looking directly at Logan. “ _But_ we are not trading anyone. We just need to get Patton in our sights. Once we know where he is, we can bring you both back.”

“I don't like the idea of using Logan as bait.”

“I don't either.” Virgil admitted.

“There's no other option, and it’s my choice.” Logan's voice was firm, even as his body quivered.

“Logan…”

“If you have another idea, I am more than willing hear your suggestion.” He gritted his teeth as he looked up to challenge Roman’s stern gaze. “Otherwise, we need to work with the options we do have.”

Roman and Virgil were both silent, staring down at Logan.

“What does the note say exactly?” Logan clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking.

“We're to meet them at the Fae Crossing at midnight tonight.” Virgil paused. “You and Roman are supposed to go alone to make the exchange.”

“The fae crossing?” Logan raised an eyebrow, looking over at him.

“It's an intersection of two roads outside the castle walls, near the town of Whitehall. The locals are superstitious about the place, and don't go there at night, especially when the moon is full, because they fear that the fae will snatch them.” Virgil paused to think. “The location itself isn't much though. The crossroads sits in a valley, so it's usually foggy but the only thing out there is a single signpost.”

“The full moon is tonight.” Logan thought out loud.

“I don't think we need to worry—” Virgil started, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not worried about the local superstitions.” Logan clarified, his eyes distant as a plan started to take form in his head. “But it's going to be reasonably bright outside when we meet them. If you follow us, can you stay out of sight?”

“Um, yeah.” Virgil stood up, pacing nervously as he responded. “It's a wooded area with a dense underbrush. There's plenty of places to hide.”

“Can you move through it without making a significant amount of noise?” 

Virgil nodded cautiously, watching the gears turn in Logan's head. “Yeah, I can manage that.”

“Okay,” Logan thought for a moment, analyzing his plan for potential drawback. “At midnight, Roman, you will take me to Fae Crossing and make the exchange. Once you have Patton, you will get him out of there as fast as you possibly can.

Logan glanced up, seeing the nervous expressions on his friend's faces staring back at him. He looked down at the ground, avoiding meeting their eyes as he continued.

“Meanwhile, Virgil will follow behind us, staying out of sight. Once Patton is safe, Virgil can follow my captors until he gets a chance to rescue me safely, at which point we can regroup at the castle walls.”

“There's too many ways for that plan to go wrong.” Roman stood up, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared down at Logan. “What if something happens?”

Logan looked up to him, trying to keep his voice steady. “Then, you and Virgil are close by to assist as necessary. Bringing additional people only increases the chance of the plan deviating.”

“What if they spot Virgil?”

Logan glanced over at Virgil. He stood in the corner, arms crossed and staring uncomfortably at the ground. “I'm confident in Virgil’s abilities but if they do, we can only react in the moment.”

Roman sighed, looking sadly. “I can't do this, Logan. What if we can't save you?”

Logan steeled himself and looked Roman right in the eye. “Worst case scenario, you take Patton and run. If the situation forces you to choose, you choose Patton. Are we clear?”

“Logan—” Roman started.

“No, Roman.” Logan said seriously. “I won't be able to cope if anything happens to Patton on my behalf. Whatever Remus throws at me, I can handle it. I need you to get Patton away from him.”

“L, I don’t think we need to specify which one of you—” Virgil protested.

“I’m not compromising on this stipulation.” Logan cut him off, staring seriously at them both. All nervousness left his body as he looked up insistently at his friends, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. “If you won't promise me this, I’ll go alone and turn myself over.”

Roman clenched his jaw. “I can keep you here if I need to, Logan.”

“I escaped your dungeon once before and I'll find a way out again, if the situation requires it.” Logan's voice was forceful as he stared up at Roman. “Besides, you can't keep me here and save Patton.”

Virgil stepped up next to Roman and they were silent, their eyes downcast as the stood over him. Logan's heart ached at his friends distraught faces, touched that they'd come to care so much for him in such a short amount of time.

“Remember, the is only in the worst case scenario. I am confident we will both escape,” He looked to his friends, his eyes pleading. “But I can't go into this worried that Patton might get hurt. Please, I am begging you to promise me.”

The room was silent for several minutes before Virgil spoke.

“Okay, I promise. Whatever happens tonight, we'll get Patton out of there.” Virgil clenched his jaw, looking straight into Logan's eyes. “But, let me make you a second promise. If we get separated tonight, we are coming after you in full force. We won't stop until you’re back with us.”

“Thank you, Virgil.” He turned, looking at Roman expectantly.

Roman looked between them, flustered. He was distraught for several seconds, before his shoulders slumped, defeated. “I-I just… Fine. I promise. We’ll get Patton out, but if something happens, I won't rest until you're home safe.”

Logan smiled, noticing Roman’s implication that he was home with them. His heart warmed and he exhaled, relieved. “Thank you, Roman.”

Virgil sighed, running his hand through his hair anxiously. “Great. We have a plan, and now, all we can do is wait.”

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as Logan followed Roman through the gates of the outer walls. Virgil had insisted on following from a distance, in case they were being watched, but Logan could feel he was close. An uncomfortable silence filled in the air between them as Roman led him down the path away from the castle.

“Are you okay, Roman?” Logan’s cautious voice broke the silence.

Roman snorted.

Logan's heart dropped. When he finally found his words, he couldn't stop his voice quivering with guilt. “I admit that question was poorly phrased. I'm sorry, Roman.”

Roman paused, slowing his pace to walk next to Logan. His eyes faced downward, unshed tears glistening in the moonlight. Logan expected stress or anger, but when Roman finally looked up at him his expression was nothing but gentle. “None of this is your fault, Logan. It's just hard to feel okay at the moment.”

“I know.” A wave of guilt washed over Logan at Roman’s melancholic tone.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Roman’s voice was firm, but Logan heard the bitterness underlying his tone.

“We're going to get Patton back.” Logan tried to reassure him, empathy overwhelming him as Roman’s face fell further.

“Lo, I wish I knew he was okay," Roman's voice cracked and his body tensed with emotion. "After what happened to you, I’m afraid of what state he’ll be in when we get him back.”

The thought of Remus alone with Patton made Logan cringe inwardly. Just the idea made his stomach turn painfully, but he quickly shook the thought away. “Remus can't have done anything too serious to Patton. He wants this deal to be successful.”

“I hope you’re right.”

They walked in silence for several minutes, wrapping their coats tightly around their shoulders. A chill breezed over Logan's skin as they made their way down the valley. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the woods around them in an unsettling, bright light. The shadows of the trees danced around them as the wind rustled through the branches. Logan's fear started to grow as a light mist began to form in the periphery of Logan’s vision. He instinctively stepped closer to Roman, nervousness building in his chest.

“We're close.” Roman whispered. “Stay alert.”

Logan shivered and nodded.

The woods opened up to a small clearing as the road split into two different directions. A tall signpost rose up in front of them, standing forebodingly over the intersection. Logan's eyes drifted over the signpost. The words on the wooden signs had long since faded and become unreadable. He swallowed nervously, noticing a small ornate box sitting at the its base. An ominous note hung from a ribbon tied to the top of the box.

“I don't like this, Lo.” Roman spoke under his breath, stepping closer to Logan. Roman’s arm instinctively drifted up behind him as if trying to shield Logan from an unseen enemy. “Something doesn't feel right.”

“I know.” Logan swallowed nervously as he picked up the box, pulling the note loose. Chills shuddered down his body as he scanned its contents.

_Bind my little pest to the signpost._

_Don't waste time._

_Your friend doesn’t have much left._

Logan nervously lifted the lid. He sighed as he pulled shackles out of the box.

“Roman,” Logan's voice cracked as he whispered Roman’s name. “Y-you have to bind me to the signpost.”

Roman’s gaze spun back on him, glancing down at the chains in Logan’s hands. He scowled. “I’m not doing that, Logan.”

“Patton’s life is in danger, if we fail to follow his instructions—” Logan's voice cut off as he shoved the shackles into Roman’s hands, clenching his jaw as tears threatened to fill his eyes. “D-don't make me do it to myself, Ro.”

Roman looked down at the shackles in his hands with a pleading expression. “This is a bad idea.”

“There is no other alternative. He's not giving you us choice.” Logan muttered, closing his eyes tightly as he held out his wrists.

“I can't—” Roman hesitated, staring down at the faint, yellowing bruises still apparent on Logan's forearms.

“We can't afford to waste time.” Logan insisted harshly. After a pause, his shoulders dropped and his face relaxed, looked up at Roman, trying to conceal the overwhelming sense of dread building in his stomach. He leaned closer to Roman. He felt his chest brush Roman's as he whispered softly in his ear. “It's okay, Roman. Just do it.”

Roman nodded. His thumb drifted over the bruises as Roman grabbed his wrists. He gently moved them around the signpost, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as the cuffs clicked into place. Roman held Logan’s bound wrists, muttering guiltily as he looked down at Logan. “I'm so sorry, Lo. I don't like doing this to you.”

“I know you don't, Roman,” He whispered. Logan smiled weakly, wishing he could reach up to Roman's face, but his restraints prevented him. “Everything's going to be fine.”

“It's not nice to lie, Logan.” Logan's skin crawled as sinister, echoing voice rose out of the mist behind Roman.

Roman spun around, instinctively raising his arms in an attempt to shield Logan. Logan inhaled sharply as he peeked over Roman’s shoulder. Across the road stood a cloaked figure, face obscured by shadows of their hood. Logan shuddered at the sight of the two armed guards positioned at each of the man's sides.

“Where’s Patton?” Roman demanded angrily.

“Patience, Prince Roman.” The sinister voice seemed entertained by Roman’s agitation. “We're getting there.”

“We followed your instructions,” Roman seethed bitterly. “Now tell us he is.”

“You did do well, my dear prince. Of all the years I've watched you grow, I truly never would have imagined you could be so… compliant.” The mist seemed to swirl around the stranger as flicked his wrist nonchalantly, taunting Roman.

“I want my friend back.” Roman shot back.

“Of course you do, and despite your transgressions, I still intend to return him to you, but I would recommend you keep that temper in check, otherwise I may be compelled to revoke my good will.” The stranger warned, venom in his voice. “After all, you didn't exactly follow all of my rules. Did you, Roman?”

“I heeded your demands, you villain.” Roman spat out, rage in his eyes.

“You can't lie to me, you pathetic half-wit.” Logan shivered at the satisfaction in the stranger’s voice. “I know you brought a friend.”

Roman was silent, taking a step back towards Logan, blocking the stranger’s sightline to him. Logan’s muscles tensed and he started to shake as the deep voice echoed in his head.

“Don’t worry, Roman. I'm willing to forgive you for breaking my terms. I knew you were incapable of following such basic instructions.” The stranger paused, savoring Roman’s discomfort. “Actually, I was counting on your defiance.”

“What are you talking about?” Roman maintained a neutral tone of voice, staring at the cloaked man.

“That wide-eyed rogue that follows you around like a stray dog is here somewhere.” The stranger responded apathetically, before turning his hood to face Roman. “I can feel him.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Roman facial expression stayed neutral, even as chills radiated up his spine.

“There’s no point in lying to me, Roman." The stranger said dismissively. "Besides, you're going to need him, if your friend is going to survive the night.”

The hairs on the back of Logan's neck raised as the threat hung in the air between them. Burning filled Logan's throat as rage flooded over him, and he pulled futilely at his restraints. Roman glanced back at him in concern, and Logan forced himself to stop, barely containing his frustration as he leaned his shoulder into the pole around which his hands were bound.

“Have you been to the old water mill recently, Roman?” The stranger asked offhandedly, pulling Roman’s attention back to him.

“What?” Roman turned his head back to the stranger.

“It's really quite unique. The mill has a large underground reservoir where the town stores water for times of drought. The whole process is actually quite fascinating.” The stranger lifted a hand, gesturing boredly as he spoke.

“I couldn’t care less. I'm not here to play your games. Where's Patton?” Roman demanded angrily.

“Actually, you are going to play with me, Roman," The stranger paused smugly silent. "And I suggest you play nice, if you want your friend back. You see, I knew you weren't going to let me keep one of your friends willingly, and I knew you wouldn’t come alone, since that little pet of yours never truly leaves your side.”

Roman was silent, biting back a sarcastic retort.

The stranger spoke frustratingly slowly. “Tonight's a special night at the water mill, Roman. The river's been flowing generously this year, so the townspeople emptied the reservoir for maintenance—”

“What is the point of your rambling?!” Roman interrupted bitterly. “Let's get on with this trade already. I'm not interested in hearing your miserable musings.”

“You should be, Roman. After all, they're refilling the reservoir tonight and your friend’s inside." The stranger said coldly. “He’s…indisposed at the moment, and by my estimates, you've probably got fifteen minutes to get to him and get him out before he drowns.”

“What?” Roman’s voice cracked in disbelief, his careful façade slipping for the first time.

“And make sure you take your pet with you. Getting him out of the tank will require you both.” The stranger snarled, crossing his arms across his chest with a smug satisfaction.

Roman mouth hung open. His will seemed to leave his body, and he stood, frozen with indecision.

“Roman, go.” Logan whispered, just loud enough for Roman to hear him.

Roman turned back to him, panic creeping into his voice. “Lo, I can’t—”

“Don’t concern yourself with my wellbeing. I'll be fine.” Logan smiled weakly at him, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he leaned into the signpost. “You promised me you would ensure his safety. Go save Patton, Ro.”

“You’re running out of time, Roman.” The cloaked figure's cruel laugh echoed in the valley around them.

The prince still seemed paralyzed with indecision.

“Please—" Logan had started to plead with Roman when a rustling behind him forced him to turn his head. Virgil stepped out of the brush, rushing Roman and giving him a shove down one of the paths. “Go Roman!”

Roman stumbled forward, turning to look back at Logan sadly. “I'm so sorry, Logan.”

“It's okay.” Logan smiled numbly at him. “Just make sure he's safe.”

“I'll be right behind you, princey.”

Roman nodded reluctantly, and took off down the path behind him.

Logan looked up as Virgil approached him. His eye flicked nervously down the path Roman had run, unsure why Virgil wasn't following. Feeling Virgil's hands on his wrists, Logan looked down to see Virgil examining the metal cuffs on his hands.

“You don't have enough time,” The stranger said in a bored tone. “You wouldn't be able to pick that lock and fight your way out before your other friend drowned.”

Virgil glared at the stranger for a moment before turning back to Logan. He moved his hands up to Logan's shoulders, leaning in to whisper to him. “We'll be back for you. I promise you won't be with him for long. You’re coming home. Okay?”

Logan nodded tensely, trying to hide the fear growing in his chest.

“Remember what Patton said. You have to come back to the people who love you. You belong with us.” Virgil whispered to him, reaching up to brush the tears off Logan's cheek. He attempted to smile reassuringly at Logan before he turned to follow Roman.

Logan watched Virgil go with a growing sense of dread in his chest. With his friends gone, he suddenly felt exposed. He pulled absently at his chains, anxiously aware he was at the cloaked figure’s mercy.

"Grab him.” The stranger finally spoke, sounding apathetic.

Logan’s heart raced as the armed guards approached him. He moved to the far side of the pole, trying to lean out of reach as one of the guards seized him. Logan gasped in pain as the guards fingers dug into his shoulder he was held in place. The other man released his shackles, roughly pulling his hands together to be rebound in front of him. Before he could react, a blindfold was slipped over his eyes and he was gagged with a strip of thick fabric. A groan escaped into his gag as an arm wrapped around his waist. He struggled in the guard’s grip, but found himself unable to break away.

His skin crawled a hand ran through his hair, tugging at the ends as his head was pulled upward. “Oh pretty boy, I thought you knew better than to fight back. It gets me all bothered when you do.”

Logan’s will to fight drained from his body as he recognized Remus' voice. Every muscle went still, paralyzed with fear.

“That’s much better, pest.” Remus' laugh resonated in Logan's ear until Remus released his grip on Logan’s hair. Remus scoffed, calling over his shoulder as he walked away. “Take him and let's go.”

The guard’s arm tightened around his waist and Logan felt as he was lifted up onto his shoulder. He bit down on his gag, fighting back the urge to groan as he bounced on the guard's shoulder as he was carried away.

Several minutes passed before the movement slowed to a stop. Nausea had begun to set in as the world seemed to spin around him. He sunk into the ground as the guard set him down and stepped away from him. Logan groggily considered attempting an escape, but decided not to take the risk of running. He wouldn’t make it far blindfolded, and he'd rather not take the chance of setting Remus off so immediately after being returned to his custody. Logan clenched his jaw angrily. Rolling onto his back, he groaned as he waited to see what happened next.

A rustle near his head startled him and he curled onto his side, covering his head with his bound hands. A creak sounded to the right of his head, and he barely had a moment to process before he was pulled to his feet and lifted up off the ground. He expected to be carried away, but instead, he was lowered down to another set of hands grabbing at his legs. He recoiled and nearly began struggling against the unwanted contact before remembering he was still in Remus’ company. He forced himself to be still as the second set of hands lay him down on the ground. Being unable to resist made him withdraw into his own head, desperately trying to distance himself from what was happening around him.

He took a breath, trying calm himself by focusing on his other senses. Footsteps moved around him as he leaned back against the wall behind him. From what he could hear, he could make out at least four people moving around him, presumably Remus, the two guards and the stranger from before. Logan desperately tried to determine if there were more but it was difficult to differentiate the footsteps on the soft, dirt floor. He inhaled, noting that the space smelled musty and earthy.

_Am I underground?_

A creak of a hatch closing above him confirmed his thought that they we're in some sort of underground cache. He turned his head in both directions, trying desperately to glean any other clues to his location. Logan cringed as a hand grasped his chin, tilting his head up. He bit down, grinding his teeth into the gag as Remus spoke to him.

“Good to have you back where you belong, pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told I was being a little foreboding last chapter and I think I delivered >:D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to how our boys handle their new problems ;)
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are always appreciated. I love seeing what people are thinking and seeing you guys interact with the story <3 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety/Panic Attack, Kidnapping, Hostage Situation, Restraints, Blindfolding/Gagging, Unwanted Physical Contact (Non-Sexual)  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)


	15. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left on a bit of a cliffhanger last time. So without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter warnings in the end notes to avoid spoilers ;)

Roman’s lungs burned as he peaked the last hill and the water mill slowly emerged into view. He shivered, looking up at the old building. Peeking out from he darkening clouds, the shimmering moonlight cast an ominous halo of light off the edge of the waterwheel's silhouette and he felt a growing sense of dread in his stomach as he approached. A growl of thunder echoed in the distance as the sound of Virgil's footsteps came up behind him. His form blurred by as he overtook Roman, and taking three stairs at a time, Virgil climbed up the side of the river's embankment towards the building’s entrance. Roman closed distance between them just as Virgil angrily stopped jiggling the locked door. Virgil took a step back and Roman flinched as he lifted his foot a loud crash sounded as Virgil brought his leg down to smash through the flimsy door. They rushed inside only to pause hesitantly staring into the dark room, taking in the many halls and doorways that branched off the main room.

“Where's the reservoir?” Roman wheezed, bending over to breathe as he came up to stand behind Virgil.

“It has to be underground.” Virgil reasoned, analyzing the layout of the first floor. His voice was steady and focused as he disappeared through one of the many doors, calling over his shoulder. “Look for a trapdoor, princey!”

At this moment, Roman truly envied Virgil's endurance. His gut twisted as he forced himself to keep moving. Heading in the opposite direction as Virgil, he started pulling open doors and ducking into the various storage rooms throughout the building. Anxiety welled in his chest as he passed through room after room of storage and maintenance supplies. Halfway down the hall, he stopped. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dim light and he could just make out a narrow staircase at the end of the hall. A loud crack of thunder sounded above him and he could hear the waterwheel groan loudly in the wind outside. He hesitated, before bolting past half a dozen doors and cautiously starting down the steep stairs to the near pitch-black darkness of the partial lower floor of the water mill. Pushing open the door at the bottom of the stairs, he paused to allow his eyes a chance to adjust to the low lighting. Only a moment passed before he was able to make out the faint outline of a trapdoor on the floor.

“Virge! In here!”

Roman dropped down to the floor, trying to get a grip on the edge of the polished wood. Once he managed to get his fingers wrapped around the heavy door, he heaved upward with all his strength. Straining himself, he barely managing to lift the hatch a partway before heard Virgil’s quick footsteps behind him.

“I can't lift it on my own.” He groaned, trying desperately not to lose his grip. “Help me.”

“‘Kay, princey.” He stepped around Roman and pushed up on the heavy door. Together, they just managed flip the door over its hinges and it landed with a loud bang on the ground. As soon as the door was open, Virgil dropped down on his chest hanging his head down into the hole. He glanced around desperately for any sign of Patton in the lightless abyss below. Virgil exhaled as he spotted a dark shadow on the far side of the room. Virgil saw no movement, but he could just make out a small figure peeking up above the level of the water. “I think I see him, princey.”

Roman looked down into the hole to confirm for himself before he looked up at Virgil. “What's the plan?”

“I'm going down there, but I need you need to stay here." Virgil paused, nearly biting his tongue bitterly. "They got what they wanted, so I don't think they'll hurt us now. All the same though, I'd rather not take the chance of them shutting the door on all of us while the tank is filling."

“Okay, Virge.” Roman nodded seriously. "He's unconscious by the looks of it. So just grab him, and bring him close enough that I can lift him out."

Virgil nodded as he climbed down onto the first step of the ladder into the hatch. He looked up at Roman seriously. “Keep an eye out, princey. We don't know who's hanging around.”

“Got it. Go, Virgil.” Roman urged frantically

Virgil let himself drop off the ladder, knowing the water below would break his fall. He couldn’t help audibly gasping as he sunk into the cold water. Shivering, he nodded up at Roman before slogging through the waist deep water to the far side of the reservoir. He approached the shadow on the far wall, and exhaled a sigh of relief as he made out the silhouette of Patton’s face, slumped over on his shoulder. His eyes were closed, but Virgil could just make out Patton’s chest rising or falling as the water lapped up at his chin. Shaking, Virgil put his hands on Patton's cold cheeks, steadying Patton’s face between them.

“Can you hear me, Pat?”

Patton groaned quietly.

“It's okay, Pat. I'm here.” Virgil whispered, his voice quaking as he leaned his forehead down to rest on Patton’s. “We’re getting you out of here.”

Virgil leaned back to look down at Patton. Emotions threatened to overwhelm him as he stared down at his unconscious friend in the darkness. He bit his lip, pushing aside his feelings as he leaned down to work at the knots binding Patton’s hands behind the chair in which he was propped up. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he struggled to untie the ropes around Patton's wrists. His binds were tied painfully tight and working at them underwater was nearly impossible. Another booming clack of thunder resonated above him and Virgil choked, getting a face full of water as the knots finally started to give way to his prying. He leaned closer, refusing to let the water level slow him down. Once the last bit of rope fell free, he took Patton’s hands and gently tucked them across his chest. He slipped back around to Patton's side and wrapped his arms underneath Patton’s knees and back, pulling him out of the water.

He walked back to the ladder slowly. The added weight made it significantly more difficult to keep his balance as he made his way across the slippery base of the reservoir. As he neared the door, Virgil slowly lifted Patton up over his shoulder, freeing one of his hands to climb the ladderout of the reservoir . Stepping on the first rung of the ladder, he yelped as his foot slipped on the wet metal, nearly plunging them both into the cold water below. Virgil managed to steady himself, just as Roman called down to him.

“You okay, Virgil?’

He looked up at Roman's dark silhouette above him. “All good, princey. I’ve got him, but the ladder's slick. I'm going to try to get up a few steps and hand him off to you.”

“I'm ready for him. Be careful.”

“Always, princey.” A flash of lightning illuminated the space above Roman as he looked up. The thunder rolled in a few seconds later as Virgil adjusted his grip to try again. He managed to climb the first few steps of the ladder, careful not to lose traction as he gripped the ladder tightly. On the third rung, he lifted Patton as high as he could manage, relaxing as he felt Roman lift Patton out through the trapdoor.

Once Patton's weight was lifted from his shoulders, Virgil climbed the rest of the ladder with ease. He hopped out of the hatch, collapsing on his knees next to where Roman had laid Patton. Virgil’s face fell as he looked down at Patton shivering violently on ground beneath them, but thankfully, he couldn't see any visible injuries. He swallowed painfully and leaned back, knowing that didn't mean Patton hadn't been hurt. Virgil watched as Roman quickly took off his coat and laid it over Patton, tucking the edges underneath him.

“We need to get him somewhere warm.” Roman put a hand on Patton’s cheek. “He's soaked through and he feels like ice.”

“I know.” Virgil jumped to his feet and and began pacing the room.

“He won't make it to the castle without dry clothes.” Roman’s voice shook with uncertainty. They needed to act fast, but his mind was blank, out of options for their quickly paling friend.

“Can you carry him?”

Roman looked up to see Virgil had stopped moving and was staring down at him. One hand ran through his hair and he appeared to be tugging at the end anxiously, nervousness apparent on his face. Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course I can, Virge.”

Virgil sighed, gesturing for Roman to pick Patton up and follow him. “We don't have to go all the way back. I know someone who’s local.”

“Who?” Roman tucked his coat tightly around Patton before picking him up to follow Virgil up to the main floor.

“Someone who's going to murder me for bringing you anywhere near him.” Virgil quickly crossed the main floor and pushed the broken front door open.

Roman hesitated, looking down nervously at Patton shivering in his arms. “I know we don't have a lot of options, but this place we're going is safe, right?”

“Definitely. I'd trust this guy with my life, princey,” Virgil stopped at the door , looking back at Roman hesitating behind him. “And he knows Patton. Even if he's mad at me, he'd keel over dead before he let anything bad happen to Pat.”

“He knows Patton?” Roman asked skeptically as he clutched his friend closer, shivering as Patton’s wet clothes soaked through his own.

“He knows everything, princey. He has for years.” Virgil stated plainly. “Patton is safe with him. I promise.”

Roman looked down at Patton, still hesitating. “How—

“Roman, he is going to freeze to death, if we don't start moving.” Virgil pleaded. “If I thought there was even a shred of a possibility he could get hurt, I wouldn’t take him.”

“I know.” Roman nodded tensely, carefully making his way across the main floor. “I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t, Virgil. Lead the way.”

“Don't worry about it.” He glanced down anxiously at Patton. “Be gentle with him as we go, princey.”

Roman nodded as he followed Virgil out the busted front door. He watched as Virgil pulled up his hood over his as they exited the mill. A light drizzle of rain fell down on them as they dropped down the stairs, and the mill began to groan in the wind as the storm around them started to pick up in intensity. The path to town was dark and the lightning traveling through the clouds was the only light illuminating the road ahead of them as they made their way into the small town.

"Where the hell did this storm come from?" Virgil swore under his breath. "The sky was basically clear when we left the castle."

"I don't know, Virge." Roman muttered. "But it doesn't do much good worrying about it now."

Virgil exhaled, exasperated. "I know, but Logan's trail is going to go cold quick, if this doesn't let up soon.

Roman's silence was all the confirmation he needed to know the prince had been thinking the same thing. He ducked his head as they approached he town's gates. The gates hung open and no guards were posted as they entered the quiet streets. The residents clearly didn't fear attack as they slept peacefully in their beds. Virgil, on the other hand, appeared to be on edge as he led him through the town, glancing nervously at each house as they went by.

“I don't mean to doubt you but you do know where you’re going, right?” Roman asked as Virgil paused at an intersection of two roads, glancing around uncertainly before continuing.

Virgil glanced back at him anxiously before returning to scanning the houses. “I know where I'm going, princey. I'm just not popular around here and I'd rather no one sees me.”

“Great.” Roman muttered, huddling Patton closer as he followed Virgil.

“Here it is.” Virgil bounded up the stairs to the next house, leaving Roman stopped in his tracks, staring at what was the most bizarre house that Roman had ever seen. A cast iron pan was nailed the center of the door and the door frame was lined with iron horse shoes. Collections of bones and herbs hung from string off the roof all along the the edge of the building,

“Are you sure about this?” Roman asked hesitantly.

“Yes, he's a bit of an eccentric but this,” He gestured around to the various charms hanging from the buidling. “It's just to protect against the fae.”

“Right…” Roman reluctantly carried Patton forward, hovering a ways behind Virgil as he stepped up to the door.

“It’s fine. Have a little faith in me, princey.” He turned and knocked on the door. He heard no sound as they stood in the rain waiting. A full minute passed, before Virgil raised his hand to knock again, but as he did so, the door cracked open. Roman caught a glimpse of light from beyond the door as the moonlight reflected in the stranger’s eyes. Holding Patton tighter, Roman watched nervously as Virgil pulled down his hood.

“Virgil?” A gentle voice filled the air. Roman felt tension release from his body as a friendly-looking older gentleman pulled the door open. Subtle grey hairs peppered his golden hair and his demeanor was humble and unassuming. His eyes brimmed with concern as he took in Virgil’s appearance.

“Hey, Em. Can we come in?” Roman did his best to conceal his shock at Virgil’s sudden soft voice. He'd never know Virgil sound weak, even when he was intimidated, but as he stood there, he seemed almost timid looking to the stranger for help.

“You're soaking wet.” The words seemed to slip out unintentionally as he stared at Virgil.

“I know, and I'll explain soon. But, right now, I need your help.” Virgil paused, his voice apologetic. “Patton needs your help, Em.”

For the first time, the stranger seemed to pull his eyes away from Virgil to look at Roman. A flash of recognition crossed his face as his gaze landed on Roman. Roman frowned, noticing the stranger tense at the sight of him, but all hostility seemed to disappear when he noticed Patton resting unconscious in Roman’s arms. He rushed forward and Roman nearly instinctively pulled back as the stranger put a hand out to Patton, resting it on Patton’s face.

“Oh kiddo, what did you do?” The man cooed down at Patton, rubbing his thumb across Patton's cheek

“Em… please.” Virgil pressed.

“Of course I'll help him, Virgil.” He nodded, stepping aside for Roman to enter. “Lay him down on the couch next to the fire, and be very gentle with him.”

Roman flared up defensively, but he didn't even have a moment to speak before the stranger cut him off.

“I'm sure you're being careful with him,” The kind stranger’s eyes locked with his, staring at him seriously. “But his body is in shock right now. One wrong jarring movement is all it would take for his heart to give out.”

Roman nodded sheepishly, feeling a bit like a petulant child for getting defensive.

“Good. Move him as little as you possibly can.” The stranger looked to Virgil. “Virgil will show you the way, while I grab more blankets.”

Virgil nodded and gestured for Roman to follow him. Roman felt uneasy as the man stared at him with suspicion as he carried Patton into the house. After Roman had passed, the man disappeared into one of the nearby rooms, without a word and Roman couldn't help being relieved to be out from under his scrutiny.

Still, Roman's body was tense as he followed Virgil through the quiet house. Soon, the hallway opened up to a warm den. A small fire flittered lifelessly under the mantel on the far wall and Roman stared for a moment. The glowing embers seemed to swallow each little flame that dared dance along the edges of ashes. The fire barely gave off enough light to illuminate the silhouettes of the large supply of cooking supplies in front of the fireplace. Roman furrowed his brow seeing bins of toys all around the room, a detail that struck Roman as odd since he’d neither seen nor heard any other evidence of children in the house.

Roman forced himself to shake his wandering thoughts of the stranger and focus on Patton. He moved forward and delicately laid Patton down on the worn, pink couch on the far side of the room. He stared down at Patton, whose teeth were chattering lightly as he started to squirm uncomfortably. Roman's heart ached as he looked down at his friend twisting in discomfort, and he reached his hand up to Patton’s face. Patton seemed to settle, leaning comfortably into Roman's warmth.

“Who is he, Virgil?” Roman gestured in the direction of the stranger cautiously, unsure if he was truly ready for an answer.

Virgil looked at the door behind him with a hesitant look on his face, but eventually he turned back to Roman with a resigned smile. “His name is Emile, and it's complicated, princey.”

“That’s not an answer, Virge.” Roman stared skeptically at him.

“I, uh, stayed with him for a few years when I was pretty young.” Virgil blushed, running a hand through his hair. “He takes care of all the stray kids in this town. The ones who don't have a place to go.”

“Oh,” Roman muttered. His pondered for a moment, pieces of information finally settling into place. He glanced around the dimly lit room before turning back to Virgil. “But you were on the streets in the city when we first met, Virgil. Why would you move out of here to live on the streets?”

Virgil shrugged. “I was causing him problems."

“He kicked you out?” Roman couldn’t hide the sudden edge in his voice.

“What? No!” Virgil's eyebrows shot up and he moved to the back of the couch behind Patton. He looked at his shivering friend and ran a hand through Patton’s hair as he attempted a reassuring smile at Roman. “It wasn't like that, princey. I couldn't stand seeing him take heat for keeping me, so I took off on him. I...I hurt him pretty bad by leaving him, but it was better than what would have happened."

“What did you do, Virge?” Roman asked in shock.

“I didn’t do anything. I just—"

Virgil stopped, looking up as he heard the door open up behind Roman. Roman turned to see Emile carrying a pile of blanket quickly at them. He shrank at the icy stare on his face as he approached. Emile dropped the pile of blankets unceremoniously off to the side as he dropped down next to Patton. Putting a hand to Patton’s neck, he looked up at Virgil.

“Virgil, do you have a knife?”

Roman tensed beside him, gritting his teeth. Even Virgil looked taken aback, looking down at Emile. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find his words.

“Yeah, I do." He finally muttered, glancing nervously at Roman’s reaction.

“Good.” Emile stood up and took a step back. “I need you to cut away his clothing.”

“What the—” Roman exploded, stepping protectively between Emile and Patton, but Emile stood his ground crossing his arms across his chest before interrupting Roman.

“If we don't get him out of his wet clothes, he's not going to be able to get warm.” Emile glared at Roman. “He's not safe yet. If we do nothing, he will still die.”

“If you think I'm letting you anywhere near him with a knife—” Roman bared his teeth at Emile as he yelled.

“Not me.” Emile interrupted flatly. “Virgil will do it.”

“What—” Virgil’s voice dropped, shocked. He shook his head in disbelief. “I don't want to do that.”

Emile ignored Virgil and his voice trembled bitterly as he stared at Roman. “It's clear you don't trust me, and quiet frankly, I don't trust you either, my dear prince.” 

Roman raised an eyebrow at the acknowledgement of his title, surprised the man had recognized him.

“So, Virgil will do it, because I expect you trust Virgil as much as I do.” Emile's eyes traveled down to Patton and he sighed. His eyes flicked up to Virgil without lifting his head. “You need to hurry, Virgil. His pulse is already weak.”

A sudden gasp escaped Patton and he wheezed weakly. The room fell still and all eyes turned to Patton laying between them.

“I can't—" Virgil pleaded.

“Just do it, Virge.” Roman turned his head up to him, looking apologetically between Virgil and Emile. “He’s right. We need to act now or we're going lose him.”

Virgil looked frantically between Emile and Roman before nodding. He moved around to the front of the couch, his hands shaking as he looked down at Patton.

“Can't I just undress him?” Virgil looked to Emile nervously.

“No. You need to move him as little as possible.” Emile looked down at him sympathetically. “His heart's weak, and we can't risk straining him.”

“‘Kay.” Virgil bit his lip and numbly turned down to look at Patton. His hands shook as he pulled his knife from his pocket. Anxiously, he spun his knife on his pointer finger, trying to calm his growing panic before he slipped the blade under Patton’s shirt.

The fabric gave easily to the sharp edge of the knife. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Emile and Roman turn away. He hesitated, uncertain of what waited him underneath Patton's clothes. Virgil’s throat burned as he ripped Patton's shirt. Using his blade, he cut away the remaining seams, pulling the scraps of clothing away from Patton’s chest. He sighed with relief at the sight of Patton's chest. He could see faint bruising at his joints, but Virgil suspected the bruising was more consistent with being transported roughly, rather than being tortured. He reached out to Patton's chest and flinched as he brushed Patton’s ice-cold skin. Virgil looked at Patton's face. The sight of the blue tint of Patton’s lips sent new waves of panic racking through his body.

“Shit, Pat. Hold on just a little longer.” Virgil's voice cracked as he grabbed a small blanket and dabbed the water off of Patton’s chest and face. Patton wheezed as Virgil tossed a dry, blanket over his upper body and turned to clip his knife through the hem of Patton’s pants. He tore through them, using his blade to quickly work through the seams. Within seconds, he’d pulled the shredded pants free and dabbed Patton dry, relieved once again to see only faint bruising on his body.

“Roman,” Virgil called over his shoulder as he tucked a blanket around Patton. He glanced up as Roman came up behind him. “I'm going to lift him just enough for you to put a dry blanket underneath him. Okay?”

Roman nodded at him seriously, reaching behind Virgil to grab a thick blanket. Virgil waited until Roman was ready before gently lifting Patton just long enough for Roman to spread a thick, dry blanket underneath Patton before resting him back down on the couch.

“Put the rest of the blankets on top of him.” Emile's hand rested on his chin absently as he watched Roman help Virgil care for Patton. “Make sure you cover his feet and head, but not his face.”

Virgil looked up at him and nodded. They tucked Patton into the pile of blankets smiling faintly when he noticed Patton seemed to have stopped shivering. Virgil leaned down close to Patton, unable to pull his gaze from his face even as Emile kneeled down next to him and reached over to check Patton’s pulse.

“I think he'll recover just fine,” Emile started, uncertainly staring down at Patton. “but I'm a little nervous that he hasn't woken up yet.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a snarl. “I think he was drugged, Em. I don't think he'll wake up until whatever is in his system wears off.”

Emile's sympathy vanished, replaced with indignation. “What did you get him into—”

“It wasn't my fault—” Virgil leaned back, his voice crushed.

“No, it was mine.”

Virgil turned his head up to Roman behind him. He tried to smile reassuringly up at Roman, but he couldn't find the will to curl the corners of his mouth. “It's not your fault either, princey.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten any of you involved.” Roman crossed his arms across his chest with a sigh.

“Logan needed us, princey.” Virgil insisted tiredly.

“Lot of good that's doing him now.” Roman said bitterly.

Virgil listened to the gentle patter of the rain on the roof for a minute before sighing, standing up. “I've got to go.”

“You’re going to leave him?” Emile looked up at him in shock. “He needs you, Virg—"

“Em! I'd do anything to stay until he wakes.” Virgil snapped. “But, we’ve got another friend whose in a lot of trouble. I've got to go get him.”

“I'll go, Virge.”

Virgil looked up to Roman. He frowned at the guilty expression on Roman’s face.

“You’re still soaked from saving Patton.” Roman smiled faintly at him. “Stay here and get dry. I'll go find him.”

“Princey, I'm faster, and I'm better at tracking than you. I'm Logan's best shot at coming home.” Virgil smirked apologetically at him. “I need to go before the trail goes cold.”

“You’re soaked, Virge.”

“I'll change before I go.” Virge shrugged nonchalantly, but a flash of hurt in Roman's eyes have him pause. He hesitated before turning to Emile. “Hey, Em. Can you give us a moment?”

Emile lifted his head up to look at them. He seemed to be lost in thought as he stood up from where he was kneeled next to Patton and nodded. He moved to leave the room, but Virgil stopped him.

“While you’re in there, is there any chance you have another amulet like the one you gave me a few years ago?” Virgil asked timidly.

“What happened to yours?” Emile looked at him sternly.

“I lent it to a friend.” Virgil admitted timidly.

“You shouldn't leave yourself open like that, Virgil.” Emile chided him softly, crossing his arms.

“He was being hurt in his dreams, Em.” Virgil pleaded. “He needed help.”

“Your good will is going to be the death of you, Virgil.” Emile sighed, but Virgil could see the subtle smile on his face. “I'll find you something.”

Virgil watched Emile go before turning back to Roman. “What's going on in that head of yours, princey?”

“You keep clothes here.” Roman said sadly.

Virgil looked at him in confusion, but nodded.

“How often are you here?”

“Once or twice a month.” Virgil shrugged, kicking at the ground. “Whenever I can manage really.”

“I never realized.” Roman’s words trailed off and his face fell.

Virgil smirked at him teasingly. “Aww, princey, are you jealous that I kept a secret from you?”

Roman’s face flushed and he turned his head away guiltily. “Sorry, no. You can have secrets. I just—”

“Princey, stop.” Virgil frowned with concern. “What's bothering you?”

“I have no right to be bothered by this.”

“Bothered by what?” Virgil took a step closer.

Roman lifted his eyes to look up at Virgil as he approached. He sighed, dropping his gaze. “I was already in a heightened state of emotion from losing Logan and nearly losing Patton. I'm just being unreasonable.”

“Stop dodging my question and tell me what's wrong, Roman.” Virgil’s hair hung partially over his eyes as he smiled reassuringly up at him.

Roman looked down at him with guilt in his eyes. He sighed, giving in to Virgil’s gentle pressure. “You have a whole life here, Virgil.”

Virgil nodded hesitantly.

“You never told me about this place.” Roman took a deep breath. “And, of course I'd never ask you to share something against your will, but I thought—"

“You thought what?” Virgil prompted as Roman’s words dropped off.

“I thought you trusted me, Virge.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that all?”

“It's stupid. I know—”

“It's not stupid.” Virgil interrupted. “I trust you completely and I would have told you, Roman, but Emile asked me not to.”

“But Patton knows—”

“Roman, Patton knows for a different reason.” Virgil paused. “All those years ago, when you asked me to hide Patton, this is where I brought him. We would have been caught, if we'd been out in the open, and I knew Emile would help. So, I brought him here until things calmed down and we were able to bring him back into the castle.”

“Oh.” Realization suddenly washed over him, and suddenly Virgil's actions started to make sense.

“Besides, Patton's not a prince.” Virgil crossed his arms and shifted nervously, trying to keep a steady smile on his face.

Roman glanced at the door through which Emile had left. “He doesn't like royalty?”

“Emile doesn’t like anyone with authority really and you're basically the top authority in the country. So, of course, he's going to have some problems with you being in his house.” Virgil shrugged. “It's nothing personal or anything. It's just that the kids that come here usually have problems or cause problems. To protect them, he tries to stay under the radar of anyone who could hurt them, since your guard doesn't have a great track record, even with kids.”

Roman exhaled guiltily as understanding finally clicked into place. “That's why he's uncomfortable with me.”

“Luckily, Emile doesn’t have any kids right now, or he'd be much more upset with me for bringing you here.” Virgil thought for a moment. “Don't worry too much. He'll come around. I've told him about you, and he knows you’re not a typical royal.”

“That’s good, I think. I wouldn’t want to make him feel unsafe in his own home.” 

Virgil cleared his throat. "I wish I had time to finish this conversation, but I have to go."

"You're going after Logan now?"

Virgil nodded.

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, Patton needs a familiar face when he wakes up and someone to explain what's going on." Virgil hesitated, looking up at Roman. "And I'll move faster on my own."

“Okay, but don't take any risks when you're out there. Just figure out where they’re holding Logan and come back. Don't try and rescue him yourself, unless you absolutely know you can get out safe.”

“Fine,” Virgil nodded. “But if I can, I'm getting Logan out. He’s been with Remus for too long already.”

“Just come home safe, okay?” Roman stepped forward and pulled Virgil into a hug. “I don't want to lose anyone else today.”

“I'll be careful, Roman.” Virgil closed his eyes, hugging Roman back.

Virgil pulled back as he heard a door crack open behind him. He turned to see Emile peeking his head out.

“I found a replacement for your amulet, Virgil.” Emile said cautiously.

“Come on out, Em. I'm about to leave.” Virgil gestured for Emile to join them.

“This should work better than your last. You should be basically undetectable.” Emile paused. “Your friend could probably even keep the old one, if he needs it.”

Virgil reached out and took the charm from Emile. He turned the amulet in his hand. Set into the dark metal was a deep, purple stone. His skin prickled at the contact with the powerful magic, as he pulled the chain over his head.

“Thank you, Em.” Virgil looked down at the amulet on his chest. He looked up a loud crack of thunder shook the house, before looking back at Emile. “I'm going to change and then go. Can they—”

“They can stay as long as you need, Virgil." Emile interrupted with a smile. He stepped forward and pulled Virgil into a hug as he whispered in Virgil's ear. “Just come back safe.”

"I will, Em." Virgil nodded as he hugged Emile back.

“Go change.” Emile encouraged, releasing him.

Virgil nodded as he disappeared through one of the doors, leaving Emile and Roman alone together. An uncomfortable moment passed as silence filled the air between them. Roman kneeled down beside Patton, whose breathing seemed steadier and he could hear that Patton had stopped wheezing. He sighed with relief at the fact that, at the very least, Patton seemed to be improving. He put a hand on his face, exhaling with relief that Patton's skin no longer felt dangerously cold. Roman stared at him, lost in thought for a moment before he heard a door open behind him. He looked up to see Virgil moving towards the front door. Roman followed Emile to the door just as Virgil turned around, pulling a hood over his head.

“Stay safe, and come back if it gets too cold out there.” Emile said tiredly, smiling over at Virgil.

“I will. Thanks for everything, Em.”

“Anytime, Virgil.”

Virgil turned to Roman. “Make sure Patton knows I'm coming back for him as soon as I can.”

Roman nodded. “Bring Logan home, Virge.”

“I'll get him, princey.” A flash of lighting illuminated the room as Virgil pulled up his hood, disappearing through the door into the drizzling rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...guess we'll have to wait a bit longer to find out about our other poor boy!  
> Sorry about that ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Hypothermia, Vague Non-sexual Nudity, Knife being used to cut away clothing (Non-Violent/Non-sexual) (Let me know if I need to add anything!)
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are always appreciated! I like seeing people interact with the story and seeing all of your reactions :)


	16. Unwilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in the universe conspired against me writing this chapter this week, but I somehow managed to pull it off :) 
> 
> It'd have been a little cruel to go into a third week of not knowing what happened to our poor, unfortunate boy. 
> 
> (Chapter warnings are in the end notes because of spoilers, but definitely check them if you're worried. This chapter gets heavy!)

Every cell in Logan’s body ached with awareness as he curled into the wall behind him. He bit down into the gag in his mouth, straining his ears to track the sounds of movement in the dirt around him. Already on edge, Logan flinched as soft murmurs pierced the deafening silence in the room and froze as the voices abruptly stopped. He could feel the attention in the room turn toward him, and he shrunk into the wall, willing the unwanted attention away.

Remus’ quiet giggle pierced the tense atmosphere. Logan’s skin was on fire with anticipation as Remus' footsteps approached. He gritted his teeth down into the fabric between them as he pulled his knees tighter to his chest as Remus’ giggle became more manic. Logan froze, unable to breathe as Remus’ footsteps stopped in front of him and his laughter stopped abruptly. He could feel the wetness of tears forming in his eyes under the blindfold as the threatening silence stretched out between them.

“Good to see you haven’t forgotten your place entirely yet.”

A slight brush of fingers on his jaw made him wince, pulling back instinctively. Realizing his mistake too late, he tensed Remus' hand grasped his chin, smashing his head back into the stone wall behind him.

_“Don’t. Move.”_

Remus’ dug his fingernails into Logan’s jaw as he hissed the order. Dazed from the impact on the wall, Logan forced his muscles to relax, going limp as Remus turned his head. Logan allowed him head to be manipulated as Remus examined his face, resisting the urge to gag as his throat constricted with panic.

“Tsk, tsk, pretty boy, I should punish you for allowing someone to undo my beautiful work.”

Logan inhaled sharply, breath stopping as he felt Remus leaned closer to his face. Shudders radiated down Logan’s spine as Remus’ fingers unhinged from his jaw, brushing his skin as Remus’ hand came to rest around his throat. Remus' manic, stuttering giggle grew louder, his other hand reaching up to Logan’s throat as he leaned his elbows into Logan’s chest, pinning him to the wall behind him. Slowly, Remus presses his thumb into Logan’s throat, the slight pressure cutting off his air supply.

Logan’s panic kicked into overdrive. His mind raced as he tried to force himself to resist the urge to struggle, but his resolve weakened quickly as Remus continued to hold him. He squirmed in Remus’ grip, but Remus held him easily, digging his elbows into Logan’s chest to keep him pinned against the wall. The seconds that pass felt like an eternity, but eventually he felt the pressure on his throat ease and he gasped, desperately taking in air while Remus allowed him. Remus leaned back keeping one of his hands on Logan’s throat as he laughed.

“Oh, pretty boy. You look so much better when you’re a nice shade of blue.”

Logan instinctively curled away as Remus' free hand brushed down the side of his neck, but the return of pressure on his throat quickly stopped his movement. After a tense moment, Remus released the warning pressure and Logan became pliant in his hands. Logan whimpered uncomfortably as Remus' hand drifted further down Logan’s chest, and pulled down the collar of his shirt down, exposing his bandages.

“On the other hand, maybe I should thank them for being so good to you." Logan held his breath as Remus' thumb moved on his neck peeled away. “Having a new canvas to work with is such a treat."

Logan's mind raced with the implications of Remus' words as Remus slowly peeled back the top of his bandages, examining his healing wounds. Logan quivered with fear barely daring to breathe for fear of drawing Remus' attention back to the hand wrapped around his throat. Remus continued to peel at the bandages for a few minutes before he seemed to grow bored, letting the collar of Logan's shirt slide back into place. A tense moment passed before Remus' hand lifted off his neck and Logan took a cautious breath, listening carefully as Remus remained silent. The anxiety of not knowing where Remus' hands were was almost worse than having them at this throat.

“You really do inspire my best creative work.”

Logan stifled a whimper in his throat at the familiar sound of Remus unsheathing his dagger. He started to shake, unable to stop the settle the gnawing fear in his stomach. Logan’s breath caught in his throat as Remus grabbed the chain between his his hands, lifting his hands above his head. His breath became rapid as Remus pinned them to the wall above his head, exposing the sides of his body.

“So, tell me, pest. Does Roman know about me now?” 

Logan shuddered as the tip of Remus' blade drifted down his arm, brushing delicately across his skin.

“And don't even think about lying to me.”

Logan sucked in a breath. The exposed sides of his body tingled with fear of retaliation, regardless of his answer. In hopes of a lesser punishment, he settled for honesty, clenching his teeth down on his gag as he nodded.

A long silence followed and Logan ached with anticipation of Remus’ anger. Feeling Remus' grip around his wrists tighten against the wall above his head, he held his breath. A loud laugh from Remus startled him and he tensed in desperate confusion, taken back by the unexpected reaction.

“Well, I'd be lying if I implied I don't love the idea of sowing a little chaos into Roman’s life.”

Logan's stomach turned as Remus continued to giggle manically. He cringed inwardly as Remus moved closer, his body going rigid as he felt the tip of Remus' dagger underneath his chin. The sharp point guided his head up and dread settled into his chest as Remus laugh trailed off ominously. Logan bit down into his gag, fighting back a wave of nausea as Remus leaned in so close Logan could feel him breathing down his neck.

“But I did tell you there'd be consequences for telling him. Didn't I, pretty boy?”

Logan shook as Remus pushed his hands higher above his head. He whined, feeling exposed as he was stretched out and Remus dagger explored his body.

“You really thought Roman was going to protect you, didn't you?”

Remus giggled and Logan felt a burning in his throat as he felt his heart sink.

“Trust me, pretty boy. Roman has a silver tongue and he'll make you any empty promise he thinks you want to hear, but I've always been able to think circles around him.” Remus' dagger stopped at his chin, tilting his head up to expose his throat. "Whatever he told you, you were never far out of my reach."

Logan’s pressed his back into the wall, trying to lean away as the tip of Remus’ dagger trailed from his chin down his neck, brushing lightly against his skin.

“He may have been able to dodge a few of my attempts to get you back, but it's pretty pathetic that he only managed to hide you away for a week before I got you back. He could have at least made capturing you a challenge. This was almost unsatisfyingly easy."

Remus' voice soured and Logan cringed as Remus' dagger stopped moving, hovering at the base of Logan's throat.

"I will give Roman the credit that at least I didn't know for sure he had you, but he really expected me to believe that a full search alert goes out and turns up absolutely nothing after a week?” Remus paused, pressing his dagger into Logan's throat. Logan trembled, but despite the pressure, Remus was still careful enough not to break skin. “I don't think so, regardless of how convincing a show he was putting on.”

Remus' voice slowed he pulled back the pressure on Logan's neck and dragged his dagger down Logan’s chest. Logan held his breath as the blade paused at the collar of his shirt. With a quick twist of his blade, the first button of Logan’s shirt popped off, bouncing away on the dirt floor. Logan nearly bit down on his tongue, forcing himself not to whimper as Remus’ dagger pushed back his collar, exposing his bandaged chest.

“He made it so easy,” Remus muttered quietly, leaning his weight painfully onto his hand holding Logan’s wrists above his head. “I took one of his other toys and he barely even hesitated returning you to me, even knowing what I'd done to you.”

Logan winced as Remus blade sliced the second button free, exposing more of his tightly wrapped bandages.

“Now, you’re here for me to do with as I please.” Remus leaned closer, whispering in Logan’s ear. “Where do you think we should start?”

Logan whined into his gag as Remus popped off the third button, feeling it roll down his chest. Remus giggled, starting low in his chest, and gradually becoming increasingly manic.

“We could see how many times I can cut you before you pass out.” Remus sputtered out between fits of laughter, sliding the tip of the his blade underneath his bandages and slicing though them and letting them fall away. "I do love making a real bloody mess."

Panic coursed through his body as Remus’ dagger slipped underneath the bottom of his shirt, teasing at the his lower abdomen and Logan couldn’t resist squirming uncomfortably. “Even better, I could cut a little deeper and see what your liver feels like in my hand.”

Giggling cruelly, the dagger finally pulled away, and Logan exhaled at the moment of reprieve, only to have his relief vanish as the blade returned to his throat, pressing dangerously deep into his skin. Logan held his breath, fearing any movement would cause the dagger to slice through his skin. Remus’ leaned into Logan’s wrists, digging the metal cuffs into his skin. Logan whimpered as the blade broke skin and he felt a this line of blood run down his throat. Remus leaned in close enough to breath down his neck, sending shivers coursing through his body.

“Or I could just slit your pretty, little throat right now and save myself the trouble.”

Logan sat paralyzed, heart pounding in his ears as silence filled the air between them. He could feel tears burning in his eyes underneath his blindfold as his life flashed before his eyes, the pain of knowing he had something to lose making the fear unbearable.

_Someone to lose._

Logan clenched his eyes shut as despair settled in his stomach. Tears streamed down his face at the realization he may never see his friends again.

_Virgil._

_Patton._

_Roman._

_I'm sorry._

_I tried..._

_I tried to make it back to you._

He clenched his jaw, choking back a sob as he held still in Remus' grip. An eternity seemed to pass as Remus held his blade to Logan's throat. His lungs began to burn as he held his breath, despair settling deep into his being. But to his surprise, just as he felt he might burst from lack of air, he felt the dagger lift from his neck and Remus released his wrists from the wall above him. Logan remained paralyzed, slowly letting his hands drop to his lap as he listened desperately for some indication to why Remus had pulled away.

“I do love seeing you squirm, pretty boy, but unfortunately, we don't get to play today. You’re here for another reason.”

Remus’ voice was low and menacing. Even as Logan heard him sheathe his dagger, he instinctively pulled his arms and legs to his chest, shrinking back with uncertainty.

“You see, my little pest, it's your lucky day." Remus snorted mockingly. "I promised him I wouldn't hurt you, so long as you do what you’re told.”

_Him?_

As if to answer his thought, another voice spoke from the far side of the room.

_“Bravo, Remus.”_ The man's deep voice resonated with smug sarcasm as he clapped slowly. “That was quite the show. Definitely _not_ over the top at all.”

“It's cute that you think that any of that was for show.” Logan felt the tip of Remus’ sheathed dagger tilt his head up and he complied warily. “But this little pest knows better than that, don't you?”

Logan swallowed nervously and managed a small reluctant nod, desperate not to draw unnecessary attention to himself as his mind raced to catch up to the unexpected change of events.

“He's not very impressive, is he?” The smooth voice drawled condescendingly. Logan took a shallow breath, pressing his back against the wall as he listened to their conversation. The stranger spoke slowly compared to Remus, nearly hissing some of the syllables.

“Oh, he's more than he looks like. Aren't you, pretty boy?”

Remus jabbed at his face with the unsheathed dagger and Logan twisted his head away bitterly. He realized his mistake a moment too late as Remus seized the chain between his hands, throwing him forward. He landed hard on his chest, and whined into his gag as Remus pushed his knee between his shoulder blades, pressing him down into the ground.

“Answer me, pest.”

Logan nodded quickly, going limp underneath him. He gasped in discomfort as his wrists were crushed underneath his chest

“Lovely, Remus,” The stranger’s voice droned with disinterest. “Sit him up.”

“On your knees.” Remus hissed as he pressed himself off of Logan’s back. “Now.”

The sounds of his chain moving filled the air as Logan obediently scrambled to his knees. He leaned back onto his ankles, hanging his head as he trembled in anticipation. His muscles tensed as light footsteps approached, stopping just in front of him. He whimpered as fingers brushed his face.

“Relax.” The stranger hissed as his hands pulled back. “I'm only removing your blindfold.”

Confused, he hesitantly stopped moving for the stranger. His touch was surprisingly gentle as he pulled the blindfold over his head. His eyes adjusted quickly, and he jumped, startled at the sight of the man in front of him. He fell backward, landing hard on the floor behind him. Wheezing from the impact, he stared up at the man above him.

His eyes seemed to glow a faint yellow that Logan would have assumed was a reflection of the light, if not for the unusually intense yellow hue. Despite the glow, his eyes barely caught Logan's attention as he stared at the the stranger's face. Half his face was covered in shimmering reptilian scales that somehow glittering with a faint yellow light even in the dark space. Logan cringed inwardly, his breath catching in his throat as an unnatural smile spread wide across the stranger's face. Every instinct he had screamed that he was in danger as the man continued to stare down at him.

After a long moment of panic, Logan's eyes forced himself to focus. His eyes drifted to the stranger’s clothes and he jolted with surprise as he recognized the man's dark cloak. His cloak was the same as the man who had met him and Roman in the clearing, but his voice didn't match. Logan glanced anxiously around the room, seeing only the stranger, Remus and their two guards before a chilling realization swept down his spine. Somehow, the man had managed to disguise his true voice while Roman had been present.

“Now, _Logan…_ ”

Logan's stomach twisted with fear as the stranger said his name. He glared bitterly at the man with suspicion, but the man seemed apathetic to Logan's discomfort. Rolling his eyes, the man simply offered a hand to him. Logan hesitated but one quick glance at Remus standing above him was enough to him to obediently raised his shackled hand for the stranger to take.

He winced as the man grabbed his wrist, but to his surprise, the stranger simply pulled him back up so he was sitting back on his ankles. Logan closed his eyes, tensing as the man reached out to his chest, but the stranger merely brushed the dirt away from his open shirt. His skin prickled uncomfortably as the stranger touched him, but he knew he didn't dare pull away. Shamefully, he turned his head down, waiting for the unwelcome contact to stop as he suspiciously watched the man out of the corner of his eye.

“You can relax, _Logan._ I do apologize for the theatrics,” The stranger drawled as he gestured boredly to the situation around them. “But I needed pull you out of hiding after Remus so carelessly misplaced you.”

“Hey! That's not fair!”

Logan jumped at Remus' loud protest. Adrenaline surged through his body as Remus moved quickly over to him and grabbed the base of his neck, roughly jostling him. Remus giggled as Logan closed his eyes and started to shake.

“I got him back, didn't I?”

The man rolled his eyes, sneering mockingly at Remus. “You just got lucky your little gamble paid off.”

“Either Roman had him or he was already dead. It wasn't much of a gamble. Besides, my little pest here couldn’t have stayed hidden for long.” Remus’ hands settled down on Logan's shoulders and Logan nearly collapsed, going weak with panic as Remus breathed on his neck. “I'll always be able to find you, pretty boy.”

A long moment passed as Logan remained frozen in Remus' hands. Suddenly, Remus' grip tightened on his shoulders and a choked sob escaped Logan’s throat through his gag.

“Remus.” The stranger's voice uttered an apathetic warning. Logan peeked open his eyes, just in time to see the man gesture for Remus to come stand behind him. To his relief, Remus reluctantly complied with the stranger, releasing his shoulders and moving to the far side of the room.

Exhausted and unable to hold himself up, Logan collapsed backward, pressing his back up against the wall behind him. His eyes flicked between the stranger and Remus, nervously waiting for their next move.

The stranger stepped forward, lowering himself down so his elbows rested on his knees as he lazily stared down at Logan in front of him. “You don’t need to worry about Remus.”

Logan locked eyes with the stranger, bitterly glaring at him as he shrunk back into the wall.

“I understand that Remus got a little excited, the last time you met but he's going to be on his best behavior now.” The disbelief must have shown on Logan's face, because the stranger chuckled sinisterly. A sadistic smile crossed the his face as he continued speaking. “You’re smart to stay cautious though. Given the right motivation, I don't know if I’ll bother controlling him. So, let’s stay cooperative, shall we?”

Remus smirked dangerously at Logan from behind the stranger and Logan’s anger drained from his body. His gaze fell numbly to the metal cuffs on his hand, and he nodded complacently.

“Good,” The stranger smiled. He paused waiting for Logan to look up at him weakly. “If you play your cards right tonight, you'll be back with your friends by the morning.”

Logan exhaled sharply in disbelief before sinking his head back down to his chest.

“You heard me right. You’re going back.”

Logan lifted his head to look up at him cautiously, resentful of the small spark of hope the stranger’s words had planted in his chest. The stranger's unnatural smile swept across his face once again as he noticed the life spark back into Logan's eyes. He continued to speak slowly, relishing Logan's hesitant hope.

“You see _,_ I'm not a monster. Unlike our mutual friend here, I have no interest in hurting you unnecessarily. I simply have a plan and if you play your part well, I will allow this to be painless for you. You can go back to your friends, free of fear from Remus or myself, and I'll only call on you when I need you.” The stranger pace slowly as he spoke, before kneeling down on one knee in front of Logan. “So, what do you think _?_ Can we build a little trust, Logan?”

Logan continued to stare at the stranger, unsure how to react to the stranger being so uncomfortably friendly.

“We can start by removing your gag.” He offered, smiling coyly as Logan nodded hesitantly. “Good, Logan. I will do that for you, but first, I need to set some ground rules.”

Logan sat up from the wall, staring intently at the stranger. He nodded warily.

“Good,”

The stranger leaned in close, but Logan didn't flinch away, a newfound determination in his eyes.

The stranger looked at him seriously and Logan couldn't help staring at the shimmering of the scales on the stranger face as he spoke. “You may speak, but if you call out for help, I won't protect you from Remus. He gets to have his fun.”

Logan’s gaze drifted over to Remus, who leaned against the far wall, absentmindedly unsheathing his dagger. Logan shuddered as Remus hungry leer locked onto him, and he quickly turning back to the stranger before nodding.

“You may ask questions but I don't promise you'll get answers."

Logan nodded cautiously.

The stranger's voice dropped and his voice was suddenly menacing as he set his final condition. “Lastly, break my rules and you might just forfeit the privilege of going back to your friends.”

Logan hesitated, but nodded again.

“Good. Let's get this out of your mouth.”

Remus snickered as the stranger removed the gag from Logan's mouth, but Logan ignored him. Spitting pieces of fuzz out of his mouth, he kept his eyes trained his two captors, uncertain of how to proceed.

“Come now, pretty boy. Surely, you have questions.” Remus said, stepping forward. Logan instinctively shrunk back, glaring tensely at Remus.

“Remus…” The stranger droned.

“You never let me have any fun!” Remus gestured dramatically, smiling wider as Logan flinched away him.

“I won't ask again.” The stranger warned, looking sternly at Remus.

“Fine!” Logan winced as Remus threw his hands up. Noticing Logan’s reaction, Remus paused for a moment to relish in Logan’s discomfort before he stepped away . Logan relaxed slightly, admittedly surprised by Remus' compliance with the stranger’s order.

The stranger stood up in front of him. “Time to speak up, _Logan_.”

Logan skin crawled as the stranger hissed his name, but still he hesitated. Surely, this was some sort of deception, but he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to learn more about his kidnapper’s intentions. He forced himself to speak, trying to keep his voice steady as they stared down at him. “What are your intentions for me?”

“You cut straight to the point. I like that.” The stranger laughed, staring down at him with a dangerous smirk. “But I won't answer that one. You'll just have to wait and find out.”

Logan hadn't truly expected an answer, but still, he gritted his teeth in frustration. “Very well. May I inquire as to who you are?”

“Oh, how rude of me.” The stranger sighed dramatically and smiled at him. “You may call me Dee."

“And who are you?” Logan pressed.

“Does it matter?” Dee snarled at him.

Logan glared at him, unfazed.

Dee rolled his eyes. “I'm merely a concerned citizen, invested in the state of affairs in this kingdom.”

“What are you?”

Dee glared down at him with a snarl and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. Immediately, any confidence Logan had withered and a wave of terror washed over him. His breath was painful as it caught in his throat and panic welled in his chest. Logan rolled onto his side as fear surged through every cell in his body. In doing so, he broke eye contact with Dee and the terror eased. Logan remained on the ground, lungs burning as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Don't ask again.” Dee warned with a hiss.

Logan nodded submissively, avoiding Dee's gaze as he pushed himself upright. He was quiet for long time, shaking as the leftover adrenaline ran its course through his body. Every inch of his body felt electrified, but finally, he managed to lift his head to look at Dee. His voice quaked with a deep exhaustion. “Why me?”

“What?”

Logan jumped at the surprise in Dee's voice, overstimulation threatening to overwhelm him.

“You don't kn—”

Dee's voice cut off as Remus giggled behind him. A sudden, loud slam sent Logan's body over the edge. His heart pounded as he ducked down onto the ground. His elbows burned as his arms as they rough ground tore up his skin as his body hit the ground. Covering his head as best as he could with his bound hands, he braced himself for impact. Nothing came. No one approached and the sudden loud sound stopped. His muscles relaxed slightly and a groan from above him pulled him out of his panicked state. He peeked up at the scene above him. Dee held Remus pinned to the far wall, his hand wrapped tightly around the unsavory prince's throat.

“You rat bastard! You knew he was clueless and you said nothing?” Logan watched as Dee’s hand closed on Remus' throat.

“Oh, Dee.” Remus moaned. “You know I like it when you’re rough with me.”

“I'm not playing games with you, Remus. You should have told—”

“Yes!” Remus hung his tongue out of his mouth as he let out a series of undignified grunts and moans that made Logan's stomach turn. “Dig your nails in just like th—”

Dee pulled his hand back like he'd been burned. “You're disgusting.”

Remus giggled as Dee released him. “And you’re easier to fluster than pretty boy over there.”

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t think so.” Remus mocked, giggling as he swaggered carelessly away from Dee. “Screwing you is beneath me.”

Dee looked like he might tear out Remus' throat. His scales shimmered like they were moving and Logan instinctively shrunk back as his eyes began to glow brightly. Dee seemed to catch Logan's movement in his periphery and his head spun to Logan. Anger still flaring in his eyes, he stalked back over to Logan, kneeling down beside him. Dee pulled Logan upright and pressed him back against the wall as he leaned uncomfortably close to his face. Logan had to force himself not to flinch away from Dee's anger.

“Apparently you're unaware, _Logan._ You're very special.” Despite the anger in Dee’s eyes, Logan could see an intense interest in his stare as he looked into Logan's eyes.

“There's nothing special about me.” Logan whispered desperately, looking down to avoid Dee's glowing eyes. 

Dee slowly stretched his fingers around Logan's jaw, guiding Logan's face up to look at him. “You truly are clueless, but poor self-esteem aside, you must know that not everyone can draw the eye of not one, but two princes, Logan.”

Logan whimpered uncomfortably as Dee's hand tightened around his jaw and his eyes started to glow intensely.

“If you ask me, I'd say it's something in your eyes.” Logan looked up into Dee's eyes, regretting the choice immediately as his cells started to light up as panic started to shoot through his body. Radiating across his skin like bolts of lightning, the panic racked through his body, radiating out from Dee's hand. He tried to pull away but Dee held his chin, forcing Logan to look directly into his eyes. He felt his body begin to convulse into Dee's hand, unable to contain the waves of growing. His vision blurred and he felt his consciousness fading as Dee continued to hold him.

He pushed Logan's body to the edge of what he could handle, but just as Logan feared his body would give out, Dee released him. He collapsed to the ground, his muscles drained to the point of uselessness. He twitched on the ground, barely holding onto consciousness.

Dee seemed to regain his composure as he looked down at Logan with disgust. He spoke again softly, his words a wispy breath. “Yes, you’re definitely special."

Finally, Dee apathetically stepped away, leaving Logan writhing on the floor.

Dee sneered at Remus as he leaned on the wall next to him, but Remus ignored him, leering hungrily down at Logan as he lay spent on the ground in front of them.

Dee turned to look down at Logan, hissing threateningly at him. “My patience is wearing thin. Ask your last question. I know you've got one more.”

Logan was quiet for a while. Wetness streamed down his face as he contemplated even asking his last question. When he finally managed, his voice was shaking. “Wh–why would you let me go h–home?”

“Really, pretty boy? Home?” Remus snickered. “My brother really did ruin you.”

Logan ignored Remus, focusing his attention on Dee.

“Believe it or not, it's in my best interest that you are healthy and you've thrived with the help of your friends. Despite their idiocy, they’ve done well in healing your injuries.”

“In what way does holding me captive benefit my health?” Logan spat out bitterly, not caring if he was giving his captors reason to hurt him anymore. “In what reality is my treatment here supposed to persuade me you are trustworthy?”

Dee laughed menacingly. “Don't get confused, you simple boy. We are not friends. I simply need you to accept your role in my plan. Nothing more.”

“You want my complacency, not my trust." Logan growled back at him angrily. "I wouldn’t rely on the assumption that I will simply bend to your will.” 

“You’re getting awfully mouthy—” Dee’s anger trailed off mid-sentence as he looked up. Footsteps echoed down from above them. He flashed a quick warning glare at Logan but Logan had already made up his mind.

“RO-" Logan's yell was cut short as Dee made a short sweeping gesture with his hand. With one movement, all of the air vanished from Logan's lungs and he hit the ground below him as he wheezed for air. He heard the steps pause and he desperately fought to call out, barely managing a breathless wheeze.

“Gag him." Dee hissed at Remus.

“With pleasure.” Remus grinned and roughly pulled Logan to his feet as he choked on his own breath. Slamming Logan into the wall, Remus slipped the gag back over his head and secured it in his mouth. Remus tied the knot tightly around his head, dropping him to the ground. Logan collapsed on the ground and pain filled his lungs as he squirmed uncomfortably on the ground. Seconds dragged on and his vision began to darken. Just as he feared he'd lose consciousness, Dee made another sweeping hand gesture, and air flowed into his lungs again. He coughed, choking on his gag he swallowed the air, desperate to remain conscious.

Dee didn’t even glance down as he choked and gagged. His gaze remained fixed to the ceiling, waiting to see if the footsteps would return. Eventually Logan stopped choking and lay wheezing quietly on the floor as Remus stood over top of him. Several minutes passed before Dee turned sharplyback to Logan.

“You idiot. I set very simple rules and you couldn’t even manage to stop yourself. ” Dee pushed him over onto his back with his foot, digging his heel into Logan’s injured shoulder. Logan groaned in pain through his gag. “Remus?”

“Yeah, Dee?” Remus perked up excitedly.

“Have your fun.” Dee turned away, angrily stalking away to the far side of the room

“Finally.” Remus flashed a demented smile at Logan. Logan frantically tried to move away but Remus was faster. In his weakened state, Remus easily overtook Logan, pinning his shoulders down with his knees as he leaned in close to Logan’s face. “You’re going to stop struggling now, or I'm going to make this so much worse for you.”

Logan froze, muscles tensed. His eyes went wide as he watched Remus draw his dagger from it's sheath. Remus flashed the blade over Logan’s face. Logan instinctively turned away, but Remus roughly grabbed his face. He forced Logan to turn his head, exposing the right half of his face.

“Hold still or I might just slip and cut more than I intended.” Remus breathed heavily as the tip of his dagger found its way the Logan's forehead, just above his right eyebrow. Logan bit down on his gag, refusing to cry out as Remus dragged the dagger around Logan's eye, cutting deep as he swept across Logan's cheek bone. He let up just as his blade reached the bridge of Logan’s nose, before sweeping his knife back across Logan's cheek down to his jaw below his ear. Logan breathed heavily as warmth flowed down his face as blood ran freely from the deep cut. Remus laughed, sitting back to admire his work.

“Alright, Remus. Enough.” Dee waved him away with disgust.

Remus stood up, leaving Logan curled up on the ground.

“What can I say? I warned you of the consequences.” Dee kneeled down and Logan glared up at him. “Listen, we're building trust here and I think you owe me after that little stunt.”

Logan didn't move, refusing to acknowledge Dee's words.

“How about a gift, _Logan?_ ” Dee leaned down, reaching toward him. "How about that pretty amulet of yours?"

Logan jerked his chest away from him, shooting a glare at Dee.

“No?” Dee mused menacing, reaching down to wipe away the blood pooling above Logan's eyebrow, before pressing painfully into the cut. Logan groaned. “You’re not exactly in a position to compromise and I think I need some convincing that you deserve to go back to your friends after breaking my rules.”

Logan watched Dee with growing hatred, cringing away as he reached into his jacket. Pulling his hand back out, Dee revealed another amulet, an emerald set in a silver base, and Logan watched him with growing suspicion. “Let’s make a deal. I can't have you hiding anymore, and I’m not ready for your idiot friends to know about me yet. This keeps either of those things from happening.”

Logan glared at him for a moment, before closing his right eye as the blood began to pool around his eye.

“You can go home tonight and you can even keep your stupid amulet. The only catch is you have to wear this one too. Deal?”

Logan stared suspiciously at the amulet but eventually he nodded slowly.

“Good.” Dee crouched down slipping the emerald amulet around Logan's neck.

Logan stiffened but didn't resist. He looked up to see Dee staring at him seriously.

“Not a word about this place or me to anyone or you'll regret it,” He said tapping the center of the amulet. “And if you value your life, you won't even think about taking it off.”

Logan gritted his teeth into his gag furiously and he wiped away at the blood on his face. He got more frustrated as he seemed only spread the blood into his hair and onto his hands and clothing as it continued to flow down his face.

Dee stood up and laughed again as he watched Logan struggle in frustration. “There is just one more catch, _Logan._ You’re going back, but I don't need you figuring out where this place is. So, Remus?”

“Yeah, Dee?” Excitement glimmered in Remus' eyes as he slunk back to Dee's side knowingly.

Dee stepped back and gestured to Logan. “Let's help our friend get some sleep.”

“Sure thing, Dee.” Remus pulled flask and cloth out of his jacket. Logan watched as he poured the liquid into the cloth and he shot to his feet. He scrambled to the ladder out of the underground cache to get away from Remus, but he was too weak to get far. He only managed to get a few steps up the ladder before Remus' arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling his grip free and slamming him to the ground. Logan ended up on his stomach, barely attempted to crawl away before Remus was on top of him. He whined as Remus pulled his head up by the end of his hair and pressed the cloth into his face.

_Roman. Help._

He thought weakly as he struggled to pull away out of Remus' grip, but his mind soon gave in and his vision faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Restraints, Blindfolding/gagging, Anxiety, Being held captive, Non-consensual touching (non-sexual), Choking, Threat of violence, Violence/torture, Knife, Cutting, Blood, Manipulation/gaslighting, Swearing, Sexual innuendo, Unsympathetic!Remus, Unsympathetic/Questionable!Janus, Anger, Drugging (Let me know if I need to add anything else!)  
> -  
> First, I'm sorry.  
> Second,  
> Yes, Dee is Janus of course.  
> Yes, there is a reason I chose not to use his proper name.  
> Yes, you'll have to wait to find out that reason ;)
> 
> And finally, I like to think I don't have to rely on cliffhangers to keep people engaged with the story but I also know I can't avoid them through this section, since I don't think anybody is leaving satisfied while the boys are still separated. So, I guess that's that lol
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are always appreciated! I love seeing people engage with my writing, :) <3


	17. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as our boys work themselves through the mess they've gotten themselves into. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Anger, Anxiety, Implied non-sexual nudity  
> (Let me know if there's anything else I need to add!)

Roman kneeled on the floor, absentmindedly stroking Patton's hair. Anxiety brimmed in his chest as he stared off into the dark space of the room around him. Virgil had been gone over an hour at this point and pessimism was eating away at his hope. With Patton still unconscious and his other two friends still unaccounted for, his hope that this night would end well was dwindling rapidly by the minute.

“You seem nervous, Prince Roman.”

Roman turned his head to see Emile had entered the room and was stoking the fire behind him. Various packages of open herbs rested at base of the fireplace as he worked. Roman paused, casting glances between him and Patton.

“Please, just Roman is fine.”

“I would prefer to use your proper title, if you will allow me to do so.” 

Roman closed his eyes and his jaw clenched as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Though Emile’s voice was cordial, Roman sensed tension in his voice as he insisted on keeping Roman at a distance. He knew he shouldn't take Emile's veiled hatred to heart, but his emotions were running to high already for him to simply brush it off like he normally would. He turned to watch Emile for a moment as he stirred the fire back to life, before taking a breath and turning back to face Patton. “I am in your home. I hardly think I have the authority to tell you what to do.”

“We both know that isn’t true.”

Roman continued to run his hand the through Patton's hair. “You must have a rather low opinion of me to think I would intrude on home and start ordering you around when you've been so gracious as to help me.”

“You have the right to do so.” Emile wasn't bothering to conceal his bitterness any longer, and Roman couldn't help flinching at the man's curt tone of voice.

“No, I have the power to do so.” Roman turned to look over at him. “That does not give me the right to bully people with my title.”

“There's hardly a difference in your world." Emile muttered. "I've experienced first-hand how those under your command view their power, and the rights of your citizens are hardly a priority, let alone their comfort.”

“I'm sorry, if you have suffered at the hands of my people. I am starting to see now the corruption of my guard and I want to rectify what's happened to my people as a result of my negligence. I'm only one person though, Emile. I can't fix these problems overnight, nor can I truly offer solace to those who have already been mistreated.” Roman paused, desperate to turn Emile's hate from him before he could no longer keep his emotions in check. He felt grateful for the numbness in his body, grateful that he did not have to work to hide the effect Emile's words had on him. “What is it that you want from me, Emile?”

Emile stood up from where he sat stoking the fire and moved to stand above Roman, crossing his arms as he stared down at him. “I want you to forget this place exists.”

Roman blinked up at him for a moment. “Done.”

Emile straightened as Roman looked up at him. “What?”

“If you want me to stay as far away as possible, I will. If you want me to never acknowledge or mention you or your home to anyone ever again after tonight, I won’t.” Roman sighed. “Emile, I offer you my oath as prince I will keep your location a closely guarded secret so long as I live.”

Emile looked shocked as he looked down at Roman, but his tone remained skeptical. “That oath is hardly binding when no one is around but me to hear it.”

“I will swear it again in front of Virgil.” Roman reassured him. “He has enough repertoire with my fathers to ensure I would face proper consequences in the case that I break my oath.”

Emile's mouth hung open, and his voice cracked in surprise as he muttered his question. “Does Virgil really have that kind of influence?”

Roman couldn’t help smiling at Emile's expression as he nodded. “Sometimes I think they even like him more than me.”

Emile managed to close his mouth, pursing his lips as he stared down at Roman. “Why would you offer me your oath, Prince Roman?”

Roman's face sobered as reality settled back over him, and his voice slowed as he looked down at Patton laying unconscious on he couch in front of him. “Patton would have died tonight if you had chosen not to help, and from what Virgil said earlier, this isn't the first time you've saved one of my friends.”

Emile was silent and his expression was neutral as he listened to Roman.

“I understand the privilege I have,” Roman’s eyes flicked nervously up as Emile's eyes narrowed on him. “But there are few people I am willing to trust as a result of my title.”

Emile crossed his arms as he moved over to stand next to Roman, staring thoughtfully down at Patton.

“Fewer even who I trust enough to be genuine around.” Roman ran a hand through Patton's hair, and his voice started to quiver as he spoke. “My friends mean a great deal to me. You acted to protect them, so I will make every effort protect you. I have no issue swearing an oath, because I intend to act in kind regardless of whether I am obligated to do so or not.”

Emile looked at him suspiciously. “So why bother making the oath at all?”

“Purely for your reassurance, Emile. You hardly seem to believe I would do it of my own volition.” Roman sighed, closing his eyes as painful thoughts danced in his head. He looked up at Emile with cautious expression. “A moment ago, you said that I seem nervous.”

Emile raised a finger to his chin and nodded slowly, listening closely to Roman's words.

“Three people in my life have been willing to accept me into their lives without expecting to gain anything from me. Unlike other people, they don't fear me or want to manipulate me and my power. The three people who have been willing to accept me as their friend are either unconscious or in some unknown perilous situation of which I have no control." Roman's eyes flashed up to Emile, watery eyes glistening in the light of the fire. “So, yes. I am nervous. I could very well lose everything I truly care about tonight.”

"Surely, you care about your country and your position." Emile said nonchalantly. "You're hardly losing everything tonight."

"My power is a privilege, and I have no right to be ungrateful for the gifts I've been given," Roman choked in a breath and his facade started to falter as thoughts of losing his friends crossed his mind. "But I am selfish. Tonight, I've been too weak to put my country first. My personal friendships may not serve the purpose for which I exist, but still I cannot bear the thought of losing them."

Emile's expression faltered for a moment, but he carefully regained his composure. “You don't trust Virgil to bring your other friend back?”

“If anyone can find Logan, it's Virgil,” Roman felt a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow back the bitterness in his voice. “But the person who instigated tonight’s events already slipped through our hands once. If he continues to elude us, my friends could suffer at their hands”

“If you are so worried, why did you let him go alone? Could you not have ordered him to wait or overruled his decision to go alone?” Emile mused, watching Roman carefully. "You have the power to control your subordinate, do you not?"

“Don't put words in my mouth." Roman muttered, unable to conceal the anger at Emile's implication of their relationship. "Virgil may work for me, but I do not consider him less than myself. He was right. It made more sense for him to go, and one of us needed to be here when Patton wakes. I trust his judgment that this was our best course of action, but that will not stop me from worrying until they’re both home safe.”

Emile looked down at the ground, arms crossed over his chest. “I can see why Virgil took to you.”

A soft smile crossed Roman’s face as he looked up at Emile. “I'm not the big, bad dictator you thought I'd be?”

“I thought he was dead.” Emile's voice was deadpan as he spoke, staring down at Patton.

Roman's face dropped and his voice went weak with disbelief . “What?”

Emile looked down at him with a serious expression. “When you first took him, I didn't hear from him for nearly half a year. Even after he took off to live in the castle, he'd always sneak back into town to see me a few times a month, but out of nowhere, he just stopped coming and I assumed the worst.”

“I'm so sorry.” Roman looked up at Emile with pleading eyes. “Emile, he was always free to go. I never held him against his will. From that first night, I assured him he was welcome to leave and return as he pleased for whatever he needed. He just took a long time me to convince him that my offer was genuine.”

“He's never wavered that that was true.” Emile's face softened and a subtle smile curled on his lips. “I always assumed he was covering for you, but it's comforting to know that wasn't the case.”

“It wasn't.” Roman reassured him. “Despite the way he often talks about me, I’ve always done my best to ensure he was free to do whatever he chooses.”

Emile paused for a moment, tilting his head in confusion. “I don't think I've ever heard him say a bad thing about you."

"What?" Roman looked up at him.

Emile shrugged. "Admittedly, his lack of negative things to say always made me suspicious he was hiding something about you.”

“You—you’re the second person to tell me that recently.” Roman bit his lip at the thought of Logan, but he continued, trying not to fixate on situations outside of his control. “Now, if only I could get him to play nice to my face, then maybe we'd be getting somewhere.”

“He doesn't?”

“He shows affection in other ways.” Roman exhaled thoughtfully. “I guess I just wish he were more direct sometimes.”

“Have you talked to him about this?”

Roman could feel Emile's gaze on him as he looked down at Patton sleeping peacefully. His gentle snores filling the deafening silence between them.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I can't.”

Emile stood for a moment, staring down at Roman. He took a breath, sighing as he sat down next to Roman on the floor next to Patton’s head. “Why don't you think you can talk to Virgil about this?”

"You do not owe me your concern, Emile. My problems are my own responsibility." Roman tried to sound confident, but he couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice.

"I know I don't. I'm asking anyway."

Roman stopped stroking Patton’s hair. His mouth hung open slightly as a heavy feeling settled over him. He closed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't burden Emile, but in the end he was too weak to deny the release of his suppressed emotions. His voice was breathless when he finally forced the words out. “I can't push him away. I wouldn't survive losing him.”

“Do you really believe his loyalty is so easily turned?”

“Any pressure I put on him…” Roman looked down at the floor, struggling to find the right words. “Any pressure I put on any of my friends is always carries more weight because of my title. It's not fair for use that against them, not if they feel they cannot deny me.”

Emile blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. “So, you’re never allowed to ask for anything from them?”

“I shouldn’t need anything from them.” Roman's breath caught in his throat. “Compared to them, I have everything.”

“Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you’re not human.”

Roman stopped moving for a moment before looking up from Patton to Emile. “That's quite a change of tune from only a few minutes ago.”

“Perhaps, I made the mistake of generalizing.” Emile sighed, smirking over at him.

A smile twitched at the corner of Roman's mouth before slowly fading. He leaned forward to stroke his fingers gently through Patton’s hair. “I have to be perfect, Emile. They deserve nothing less from me.”

“I don't know about your other friend, but I know that neither Virgil nor Patton would expect that from you.”

Roman felt a knot in his throat and he clenched his jaw. “Logan wouldn't either.”

“So why put that burden on yourself?”

“Because I can't lose them.”

Emile watched silently as Roman stared down at Patton. “Every word you've said in this conversation has been carefully calculated. I shouldn't be surprised. You are a prince. Undoubtedly, most of your interactions are careful and cautious. You have the burden of representing our country at every conversation you have, but if you can't be genuine with your closest friends behind closed doors, when do you get to be yourself?”

Roman furrowed his brow in confusion and looked over at Emile. “It's not like that. I can be myself around them.”

“You just can't ask for anything from them.” Emile said flatly, crossing his legs in front of him as he leaned down on his knees.

“I can,” Roman paused uncertainly. “If I need to.”

“How often do you need to?”

“I ask plenty of Virgil and Patton." Roman paused, trying to catch his breath. "Logan is still new, but he'll have tasks in his work as he acclimates himself to his new position.”

Emile sighed, rolling his eyes. “Let me rephrase. How often do you ask something of them outside of the work they do for you? How often do you ask for something for yourself?”

Roman bit his lip, guiltily. “I asked Virgil to help Patton when he came here—”

Emile cut him off. “If you have to go back that far, there’s already a problem.”

“I asked Virgil to help protect Logan only recently.” Roman leaned back from Patton staring vacantly down at the ground. A moment of silence hung between them.

“And?” Emile prompted, when Roman didn't continue.

“And what?” Roman's throat started to ache from forcing his emotions back. He couldn't help but wish the conversation would end, so he could focus on getting his emotions under control.

“Is that all?”

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him. He foundered for and moment, but fortunately, Emile continued, apparently not expecting much of an answer from him.

“To be clear, you’ve known Virgil since you were children and you've asked Virgil for help twice? Not to mention, you asked him to help other people, not even yourself.” Emile looked over at him with a gentle smile. “Have you even ask Patton for anything in the years you've known him?”

Roman took a deep breath, and snorted. A subtle smile curled on he edges of his lips. “You were easier to talk to when you hated me.”

Emile shrugged nonchalantly. “I suspect I’m the only person you've ever met that's known Virgil longer than you. I know he'd hate to know you felt this way, especially after everything you’ve given him.”

The beginning of a smile that had started to form on Roman’s face faded. “His friendship with me should never be contingent on what I've given him. He owes me nothing.”

“I didn’t say it was .” Emile smiled as he stood up and turned back to the fire. Tossing a log on the fire, he turned his head back to Roman. “But I think you’re a fool to think that it doesn’t affect how he sees you.”

Roman frowned. “I don't want that to be a factor in how he sees me.”

“Why?” Emile turned back to the fire and stoked the embers until flames lit up along the sides of the new logs.

“I'm not interested in bribing him to be my friend.” Roman’s skin crawled at the idea.

“I really thought that's what you did to him.” Emile spoke impassively, and Roman cringed at his matter-of-fact tone. “I mean no kid in his position could have resisted what you were giving him, but—"

Guilt welled in Roman's chest. His emotions from the night came rushing forward and he barely managed interrupt Emile to stutter a response. “I didn't—That was never—"

Emile turned his head toward him as Roman’s breath caught in the throat. “Hey, kiddo. Relax.”

Roman let out a soft gasp as he felt Emile’s hand on his shoulder. He started to shiver as Emile sat down next to him. “I didn't make him—"

“Of course, you didn't.” Emile reassured him, gently rubbing circles on his back. “One look at your face is enough to know you the thought of forcing a relationship on someone horrifies you.”

Roman clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears running down his face. Taking a breath, he managed a small nod.

“Sometimes I forget you were just a child when you met Virgil.” Emile smiled gently at Roman. “You were just a lonely kid who saw another kid in trouble and wanted to help.”

Roman took a deep breath.

“That's what I meant when I said you're a fool not to think that affects how he sees you.” Emile paused thoughtfully. “You didn't know him. You could have let him get arrested and it wouldn't have affected you in the slightest, but you didn't. You got him out of a bad situation, and you gave him all the resources he needed to get off the streets for good. He looks up to you, Roman. Not many people are capable of that kind of generosity.”

“He was just a kid.” Roman muttered, his voice cracking.

“So were you,” Emile paused. “and though I'm not thrilled with the occupation in which he's ended up, I have to admit you've given him a life most kids in his situation couldn't even imagine."

Roman chuckled. “His career was entirely his choosing. I would have given him whatever resources he needed to do what he wanted.”

Emile smiled at him appreciatively, pulling his hand off Roman's back. “I know it was his choice, and even if I disapprove, I know he's good at his job.”

“I couldn’t have found someone better if I tried. I have all of the kingdom’s resources at my fingertips, but he's the best I've ever seen.” Roman nodded, swallowing painfully. "He's invaluable to me. I wouldn't trade my relationship with him for anything."

A proud smile twitched at the corner of Emile's lips. “I do also appreciate that you kept him out of the field until he came of age. I can't imagine it was easy to justify the cost of that many years of training without even allowing him to get involved until he was older.”

Roman shrugged. “I bear none of the credit for that. The kingdom doesn't allow child soldiers for good reason, but it's considered an investment to allow them to train at a young age, even if they later choose not to follow that path. I barely had to justify my decision, and I truly believe the time and resources I invested on him was the best decision I've ever made.”

Emile pushed himself off the ground to return to the base of the fireplace. “Regardless, I slept easier knowing he wasn't in danger.”

Roman could hear Emile shuffling packages of herbs behind him as he turned his face back to Patton. He gently resumed stroking Patton’s hair, lost in thought for a moment before he spoke again. “Emile?”

Emile continued sorting his herbs as turned his head back to face Roman. “Yes, Roman?”

Roman hesitated, not looking up from Patton as he continued. “Virgil mentioned earlier that you aided him in hiding Patton when he first came into our custody.”

Emile paused, staring over his shoulder at Roman. “I did.”

“Thank you.” Roman hung his head as he stared at Patton. “I don't know what I would have done, if we'd been caught. You may think my reaction to be extreme, but he was being—”

“I know what was happening to him, Roman, and I think your reaction was entirely justified.” Emile turned back to his work. “At the time, I wasn't thrilled that you seemed to have passed the task to Virgil to care for him, but I am glad that you were able to get Patton out of that situation.”

“I would have killed to have been with them. Those were the longest months of my life, not knowing where they were or what happened with them,” Roman bit his lip guiltily. “but it was suspicious enough that Virgil wasn't around much. I would only have brought the search closer to Patton, if I'd tried to visit or help.”

“I know, and from what Virgil has said you took as much of the burden off of him as you could once Patton was able to return to the castle.” Emile sighed and Roman heard him pouring water for a moment before he stepped back over to sit next to Roman. “It was an impossible to make a perfect choice in that situation, but everyone made came out of it happy and healthy so I would still call what you did worth it.”

"If there's anything I can give you for your help, I would gladly do so." Roman offered. "You have done so much for my friends, and I had no idea until now."

"That would be my fault. I've been adamant that Virgil leave my existence out of his dealings with you."

"No one is to blame. I can't fault you for fearing my power." Roman inhaled sharply, releasing some of the tension in his body. "I only hope that Virgil knows he can share if he chooses."

Emile stared at him for a moment. "There is one thing I want from you, Roman."

"Anything." Roman turned to look at him. "Just name it."

"I want you to talk to Virgil about how you've been feeling." Emile smiled encouragingly at him. "He'd want to know."

Roman paused for a moment, but nodded. Lost in thought, he absentmindedly stopping his fingers from running through Patton’s hair.

“Ro?”

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked down to see Patton had opened his eyes.

“Hey, Patton.” Roman pulled his hand back and sat up taller to face his friend.

“Don’t stop.” Patton murmured. His eyelids drooped as Roman resumed stroking his hair.

A soft, pitched whistle sounded behind Roman turned to see Emile pulling a teapot off the fire. He watched as Emile poured the hot water into a cup behind him. Patton's eyes peaked open as Emile stepped back over with a steaming cup of tea.

“Emi." Patton’s words were muffled by the blanket near his face as he smiled warmly up at Emile.

“Hey, kiddo.” Emile set the tea down on the floor next to Patton and kneeled down beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, Emi.” Patton drawled quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into Roman’s hand.

“Are you cold?”

Patton grimaced in confusion and shook his head.

“How about sick?”

“No,” Patton mumbled into the cushion. “I’m good.”

“Good.” Emile leaned over and put a hand on Patton’s cheek. “Can you focus with me for a second, kiddo?”

Patton nodded tiredly, looking up at Emile.

“You’re going to start waking up now. I brought you some tea. Drink it all and take it easy for a bit. No sudden movements. Okay?”

“Okay, Emi.” Patton mumbled, already closing his eyes.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Patton closed his eyes and slumped back into the cushion as Emile turned back to Roman. “I'll leave you two alone for a bit. He'll probably start coming to pretty quickly now. I imagine you’ll need to fill him in on what's going on, and I don't think that information is necessarily that's for my ears.”

A frown twitched at the corner of Roman’s mouth. “Probably not.”

Emile nodded. “That’s fine. Just make sure he stays calm and drinks the tea.”

“I can manage that much.” Roman nodded as Emile stood to leave.

“Virgil left some of his old clothes in the chair over there for him when he's ready.” Emile pointed behind Roman, and Roman followed his gaze to the brown, leather chair in the far corner of the room. “They'll be a bit big, I’d imagine but he canmanage.”

“Thank you, Emile.”

“You’re welcome, Roman.” He smiled at Roman and Patton before turning to leave the room.

Roman smiled fondly after him before turning back to Patton, still running his fingers through his hair. “Hey, Pat. How you feeling?”

“Sleepy.”

“Are you sore? Does anything hurt?”

“Nah. ‘M fine.”

“Good, buddy. I’m glad.”

“Where's Virgil, Ro?” Patton said sleepily. Roman frowned but he kept his voice soft for Patton's sake.

Roman hesitated, before settling on a half-truth. “He's gone to get Logan.”

Patton’s face scrunched in confusion before he looked wearily up at Roman. “Where's Logan?”

“I—I'm not sure, Pat, but Virgil’s going to find him.” Roman tried to keep his voice steady, but he couldn’t keep the slight quiver out of his tone.

Patton stirred, confused. “Are they okay?”

“They'll be okay, Pat.”

“‘Das not what I asked, Ro.” Patton tried to sit up but his head started to spin.

“Hey, take it slow. You need move slowly.” Roman moved to sit on the edge of the couch, and helped lift Patton upright slowly. The blanket started to drop off his shoulders, but he caught it with his hand. Suddenly, he looked mortified.

“Ro, where are my clothes?” Patton’s cheeks burned bright red as he glanced nervously up at Roman.

“You were passed out in cold water, Pat. We had to get you out of your wet clothes so you wouldn’t freeze.” He couldn’t help noticing Patton shivering still. “Virgil helped undress you. No one else saw anything.”

“Virgil. Just Virgil.” Patton’s breathing slowed and he seemed to calm slightly as he glanced around the room. “Where are we, Ro?”

“We're with Emile.”

Patton tilted his head in confusion. “You don’t know Emile.”

Roman smirked at him teasingly. “Well, I do now.”

“Why'm I so sleepy?” Patton pressed, getting more insistent as Roman tactfully evaded his questions.

“You've had a rough couple days, Pat.” He hesitated, trying not to scare Patton. “Do you remember anything?”

Patton put his hands on his temples, trying to focus through his headache. “Someone grabbed me from behind while I was walking home. I struggled, but I couldn't do anything. A cloth was shoved in my face and then I fell asleep.”

A sudden silence fell over Patton and Roman couldn’t help feeling unnerved by the distressed look on his face. “You’re safe now, Pat. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know, Ro. I trust you.” Patton smiled at him softly before returning to his thoughts. “They kept me in a basement for a while. Not much happened there I think, but I only remember small bit from when I faded in and out of consciousness. They must have had some reasonable potent drugs. At this point, I'm resistant to most anything you'd find locally.”

Roman took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. “Did anyone hurt you, Patton?”

Patton shook his head vehemently, looking up at Roman. “No, they left me alone. I barely even saw anyone the whole time they held me, but there was a man there, and he was so scary, Ro. Something was wrong with him. One look into his eyes had me trembling in fear. I don't remember much else though.”

Roman smiled at him encouragingly. “That’s okay. That's probably enough for right now anyway. Just let yourself rest for a bit.”

“I feel like I'm waking up for the first time in days. I don't want to sleep anymore.” Patton held his head, desperately trying to stop the spinning.

“You don’t have to sleep, Pat.” Roman reassured him, trying to calm him. “Just don't stress yourself out, okay?”

“Something’s wrong, Ro. Where are Virgil and Logan?” His words became clearer as the fog in his mind began to fade away.

Roman pulled Patton into his arms. “They'll be back soon, Pat."

“But where are they?”

“Pat, please don't overwhelm yourself.”

“Tell me where they are, Ro.” Patton's voice cracked as he nearly yelled the words.

Roman sighed, feeling guilty. “I don’t know, Pat.”

“You don't know?!” Patton yelled, lunging forward to get off the couch. Suddenly, he stopped mid-motion, clutching his hand to his chest as his face twisted in surprise.

“Please stop, Pat. I'll tell you everything, but you have to stay down and try to remain calm. You could hurt yourself really badly, if you get worked up too much.” He pleaded desperately as tears welled in his eyes. “Do it for my sake, Pat? Please?”

Patton looked down at Roman’s worried face and reluctantly nodded. He let Roman gently pull him back on the couch.

“You were missing, Pat. We were worried about you.” He leaned down and picked up the cup of tea that Emile had left for him and handed it to Patton, waiting for Patton to start sipping before he started to catch him up on the night’s events. He spoke calmly and softly, rubbing Patton’s shoulder as he talked, but still, he could feel Patton growing more uncomfortable. Roman's heart throbbed as Patton's face dropped as he finished. Patton sat quietly for a while, staring at the wall. Eventually, Roman reached over to take Patton's empty cup and set it off to the side. The action seemed to pull Patton from his thoughts and he finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

“Why'd you let Logan do it, Ro?”

“You know I don’t control anything that any of you do.” Roman could feel his heart break as Patton’s voice trembled softly. He swallowed painfully, guilt aching in his body, but he kept his voice quiet and gentle as he comforted his friend. “I tried to stop him, Pat. I really did. I even threatened to keep him in the tower, but he wouldn’t allow me to follow through. He threatened to escape and turn himself over, if I tried to force his hand. He wanted to help you, and none of us intended for him to get taken tonight.”

Patton was quiet as he leaned back into the couch with a distant look in his eyes.

“Patton, if we hadn't followed Logan's plan, you would have died. We barely made it to you in time as it was.”

Roman watched as Patton slumped back into the cushions, looking miserable. “I know and I’m grateful to be here with you, but I wish we knew Logan and Virgil are okay. What if—”

“They’re going to be fine. If anyone is going to bring him home, it’s Virgil. He knows what he's doing, Pat.”

“I know, Ro, but I'm worried.” Patton bit his lip, nervously. “Do you think Logan's—”

“He's coming home to us, Pat.” Roman interrupted, shifting the conversation. He bit the inside of his lip guiltily, knowing he couldn't keep a strong face for Patton if he lost himself thinking about what might be happening to Logan right now. “Do you want to put on some dry clothes? There’s some here for you.”

Patton looked at him for a moment, confused by the sudden change in topic. “What?”

“I think they’re some of Virgil’s old clothes. You still need to warm up and that will help." Roman smiled encouragingly at him. "Do you think you can change while I switch your blankets out for dryer ones?”

Patton nodded and sat up, holding the blanket on his chest, but Roman held a hand up to stop him, looking down at him seriously.

“If you feel unsteady, let me know. I'll help you if needed. I don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?”

“Okay, Ro.” Patton nodded, but even in the dim light of the fire Roman could see Patton's cheeks turn red at the thought. “I think I'll be fine on my own though.”

Roman nodded as he stood up and turned his back respectfully. He waited until he heard Patton move off the couch to the far side of the room before he turned back to the couch, carefully focusing on the task at hand while Patton changed. He let himself be absorbs into the task, grateful for something to focus on besides the persistently anxious thoughts bouncing around in his head.

He stripped the couch, tossing the damp articles aside as he lined the cushions with dry blankets. After he finished, he gathered the damp bedding and started to lay the piece in front of the fire, hoping they would start to dry. A few minutes into his work, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up at Patton. His heart dropped as he saw tears in Patton’s eyes, and Roman jumped to his feet, pulling Patton into his arms. Roman’s heart sank even further as Patton didn’t return the hug, hanging limply in Roman’s arms.

“I'm so sorry, Ro.” Patton mumbled into Roman’s chest.

“What are you sorry for, Pat?”

“It’s my fault.”

Roman’s heart shattered as the despair in Patton's voice. He pulled back from Patton, gripping Patton’s shoulders and forcing him to make eye contact. “None of this is your fault, Pat. Do you hear me?”

Patton stared numbly up at him for a moment before hanging his head as tears streamed down his face.

Roman pulled Patton close and squeezed him tighter. His own voice started to shake as the night’s emotions came rushing forth. “You didn't ask for this. It just happened. I don't know what we would have done if we had lost you. You matter so much to us, Pat.”

“But—”

“But, nothing. You do so much for all of us. Logan knew what he was doing. He wanted you home safe, just as much as me and Virge did. You healed and protected him, and put yourself in danger for him when you didn't have to. Of course he wanted to protect you." Roman stifled a sob as he looked down at Patton. "You matter so much to all of us. We wanted you home.”

Patton inhaled sharply. “He shouldn’t have to go through this for me.”

“He shouldn’t, but without his incredible act of bravery, you might not be here, Pat.”

“Remus is going to hurt him, Ro.” Patton choked on a sob as he leaned into Roman's chest.

Roman's chest ached with worry for his friend, but he fought the thought back. “Logan is going to be okay, Pat. I won't rest until that's true.”

Patton didn't answer but his sobs eventually subsided, and he finally wrapped his arms around Roman's waist. They stayed there for a long time, taking solace in each other’s arms as they worried for their friends' safety. By the time Roman finally pulled back from Patton, his joints had started to stiffen. He sighed, gently wrapping as arm around Patton as he guided him back to the couch. “Come on, Pat. You need to rest.”

Patton nodded, reluctantly releasing Roman. "Okay, Ro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft, sad boys want their friends back <3
> 
> FYI the chapter next week may be short or delayed. I am moving to a temporary place until my new place becomes available, so I'll see what I can manage to write in between packing :)
> 
> Comments, theories, rants and kudos are always appreciated! I love seeing people interact with my writing <3


	18. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) I think I'm back on schedule for at least the next few weeks. Thanks for being patient and waiting a little longer for this chapter :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Minor swearing  
> (Let me know if I missed anything!)

A faint light peeked over the horizon as Virgil reluctantly made his way back up to Emile's door. He choked in a breath as he paused at the bottom of the steps to catch his breath. His whole body ached from the effort he exhausted tonight. He couldn’t remember a time he’d run himself this ragged, but he'd been desperate to find his friend and the lack of a trail had driven him to push himself farther than he would have thought possible. The initial search of the area where they'd left Logan had turned up nothing, so he’d spent the rest of the night combing the nearby acres of the forest for any clue to where he'd been taken. Forcing himself to break only when feared he may collapse, he'd spent the better part of the night running through the woods.

Virgil swallowed deeply, leaning on the exterior wall of Emile's house. Hanging his head between his knees, he tried desperately to ease the burning in his lungs. He felt tears in his eyes as the ache in lungs began to fade. He growled in frustration, trying to find the willpower to go inside and face his friends. He choked in another ragged breath trying to squash the rising emotions in his chest.There wasn't a deal he wouldn't have made to not be coming back empty-handed right now, but he had to put on a confident front. He need to be strong for Roman and Patton. He needed to believe Logan was going to be okay.

_God, Logan. Why'd I let you do this?_

He swallowed in another breath forcing himself to be calm as he hurried to the door. Agitation prickled under his skin as he lunged up the stairs to the door of Emile’s house. He hesitated, debating briefly on whether he should knock. On any other day, he wouldn't feel the need, but given what everyone had been through tonight, he didn't want to surprise anyone. He raised a hand to the door, knocking quietly before slowly pushing the door open. Poking his head inside the door, he slowly slipped into the dimly lit living space.

The fire had nearly burned out and a soft warm light flickered weakly. Movement from the couch caught his attention and he looked over to see Roman lift his head. Virgil smiled at the sight of Patton curled up in Roman’s arms. He leaned gently against Roman's chest, snoring peacefully. Virgil released the breath he'd been holding, relieved to see Patton had woken long enough to change into dry clothes. He glanced around for Emile, noticing for the first time that he was nowhere to be seen. Virgil blinked in surprise that Emile had allowed Roman out of his sight. He assumed Emile had tried to give his friends some space, but doubt crept under his skin about his willingness to do so. He felt his eyes drift to Emile’s bedroom door, wondering what aftermath awaited him when Emile finally got the chance to speak to him alone.

“Hey.” Roman's soft whisper broke the silence, drawing Virgil’s attention back to his friend.

His expression softened as he moved across the room and kneeled next to Roman on the couch. A pang of guilt that seized his heart as he watched Roman's expression change, realizing Logan wasn't with him.

“Hey, princey.” Virgil whispered back, quietly avoiding Roman's gaze to stare down at Patton.

“No luck?”

Virgil bit his lip at Roman's carefully neutral tone. He shook his head regretfully, feeling an empty feeling in his chest as he stared down at Patton. “I’m sorry, princey. I really tried.”

“Virge—” Roman started to sit up, but stopped as Patton stirred on his chest. He paused for a moment, waiting for Patton to settle, before speaking softly. “ Don't apologize. I'm sure you did everything you could.”

“There was no trail to follow, princey.” Virgil faltered and slowly turned his head up to Roman. Guilt filled his chest and his voice rasped with effort as struggled against his burning lungs.

“What do you mean?” Roman met his eyes with a suspicious stare.

“I went back to where—” Virgil paused, gritting his teeth. “—to where we left him, princey.There were no footprints but our own. No broken branches or trampled grass. Nothing for me to follow. I couldn't even be able to guess where they took him.”

Roman blinked and searched Virgil’s face in confusion. “How is that even possible?”

Virgil sighed and gave Roman a knowing look. He could almost see the gears turned in Roman's head, before the realization finally clicked.

“Magic.”

“Powerful stuff, too.” Virgil reached a hand over to brush Patton’s damp hair out of his eyes, before turning his darkened eyes up at Roman. “Even a powerful no-trace spell only lasts a few minutes, and I scoured every inch of that stretch of the forest.”

"Okay... I understand how Remus and his associates may not have left a trace," Roman looked down at him serious expression. “but shouldn’t Logan have at least left a trail?” 

“Not if one of those goons carried him off.” Virgil’s voice was bitter, edging on hateful as he remembered the fear in Logan's eyes as Virgil had turned to leave him. “God, princey. The thought of them putting their hands on him—”

“I know, Virgil.” Roman cut him off bitterly, scowling at the thought.

Virgil couldn't bring himself to meet Roman's eyes,turning back down to stare down at Patton again. A thought had crossed his mind, but he hesitated briefly, feeling worse. “I-I thought I heard him at one point.”

"What?"

He frowned at the despair in Roman's voice. Regret gnawed at his stomach at being here instead of searching for his missing friend. “Maybe it was a trick of the wind, or maybe they silenced him before I could reach him. I don't know if it was real, princey. It was so short. I searched everywhere in the area, but I didn't hear it again.”

Patton stirred slightly, curling into Roman. They both turned their gaze down to Patton, waiting for him to settle before they continued. Roman turned his head back to him with a serious expression.

“We're going to get him back, Virge.” Roman paused, taking a slow breath. "We may not have tracked him down tonight, but we'll get him."

“I know, princey. We're not giving up on him,” Virgil attempted a confident smile as he looked up at Roman, but it faltered slightly as anxiety took its hold on him. “But I don't like the idea of the trail going cold on us. It's going to be so much more difficult to find Logan without a starting point.”

Roman didn't falter, gritting his teeth bitterly. “We’re not starting with nothing. I know my brother. He'll keep Logan closeby.”

“I don't know if I should feel better or worse about that, princey.” Virgil leaned back onto the ground sitting cross-legged and looking up at Roman.

“I'll admit it's not a comfortable thought,” Roman looked down at Patton. Virgil could see unshed tears glistening in Roman's eyes as he ran his hand through Patton's hair. “But it means we have a chance of getting him back, Virge. That's what we need to focus on right now.”

“I know but I still don't like it." Virgil gestured down at Patton. “How's he doing?”

“I think he's going to be okay.” Roman sighed, turning back to Virgil as he absentmindedly stroked Patton's hair. “He told me that he was left alone for the majority of the time they held him.”

“He didn't hurt Patton. Not physically, anyway. I could tell that much when I was getting rid of Patton's wet clothes." Virgil sighed. “Couple bumps and bruises, but nothing surprising since I doubt they were gentle when they moved him from place to place.”

Roman exhaled and Virgil could see some of the tension leave his body. "I suppose that's one thing we have to be grateful for, then."

Virgil paused, deep in thought as he watched Roman staring down at Patton. A frown twitched at the corner of his mouth as an disconcerting thought crossed his mind. “Princey?”

Roman turned back to him his expression seriously.

“Not that I'm not grateful he's okay, but what gives?” Virgil paused, anxiously biting the tip of his thumb. He turned his gaze to Roman, gesturing stiffly. “I can't be the only one who thinks it strange for Remus to have held him for as long as he did without anything happening. After knowing what happened to Logan, this seems way too good to be true.”

Roman sighed. “No, you're not the only one who thinks it strange.”

Virgil rested a hand in his chin. “So what gives, princey?”

“It’s not worth trying to guess his reasons, Virgil. There's no rhyme or reason to what he does. He’s just destructive.” Roman's voice had started off angry, but Virgil could hear the sadness creeping into his voice. He could almost see Roman abandon the thought as he looked down at Patton with exhaustion. “Patton's feeling guilty, Virge.”

“Of course, he is. I wouldn't expect anything less from Patton.” He cast a worried glance down at their sleeping friend. “He’s going to be miserable until Logan’s home safe.”

Roman sighed sadly. “I think we all are.”

Virgil nodded and they were quiet for a moment, watching Patton breathe as he slept on Roman's chest. Finally, tired of the silence, Virgil pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms over them, resting his head on his crossed arms. “So, I see you managed to chase off Emile.”

“What? No!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman’s appalled exclamation. His response came a little too quick, and from the expression on Roman's face, he knew it. Virgil watched as Roman pulled back, avoiding eye contact as he whispered quietly to Virgil.

“Of course not. I was perfectly cordial to him.”

Virgil stared at him in confusion, before smirking gently at the prince. “I was only joking, princey. If one of you was going to pick a fight while I was gone, I knew it would have been Emile.”

Roman took a while to respond, and even in the dim light, Virgil could see redness in Roman's cheeks when he finally responded. “He was fine, Virge.”

"Roman?" Virgil narrowed his eyes at Roman’s soft reply. “What happened while I was gone?”

Virgil watched as Roman looked up in surprise at him using Roman's proper name. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect he was hoping for and seemed to only further fluster his friend. He seemed to barely manage to squeeze out a response. “Nothing bad happened, Virgil.”

Virgil could hear the slightest tremble in his voice. Virgil tilted his head, furrowing his brow. “I know that, Roman. You'd never do anything to hurt him and Emile wouldn’t have left you alone with Patton, if you hadn’t earned at least a modicum of his trust.”

Roman turned his head down, mouth hanging open vacantly as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Something clearly happened though.”

“I think—” Roman paused, looking slowly up at Virgil. “We had some issues to resolve, and I believe I earned at least some degree of mutual respect.”

Virgil looked shocked for a moment before he smirked playfully at Roman, almost giddy with excitement. “Oh, I am going to give Emile so much shit for this.”

“What? Why?” Roman looked at him in confusion, but the confusion quickly gave way to the anxiety he’d been holding back. “Don’t do that. I only just convinced him to not openly hate me.”

“Don’t worry, princey. He’s not going to hate you again because I antagonize him a little." Virgil chuckled. "I daresay the both of you have come to expect it from me.”

Roman hesitated, until Virgil’s expression softened.

“Seriously, Roman.” Virgil smiled warmly at him. “I’ve been telling Emile for years that if he only agreed to meet you, he’d change his mind and I love being right.”

Roman stared at him absently for a moment. “You wanted me to meet him?”

“Of course, I did.” Virgil blew his bangs out of his eyes, casually resting his face in his hand. “Do you know how difficult it was for me to keep a secret from you?”

A strange look crossed Roman’s face. “You never have to tell me anything you don’t want to Virgil.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Virgil smiled widely at him, expecting a returned smile. His smile lasted only a moment before Roman’s downcast eyes sent realization surging through his body. “Oh shit, princey. You don't, do you?”

Roman was quiet, staring down at Patton.

"I wanted to tell you, Roman. Not out of any obligation, but because you're my friend and I wanted to share that part of my life with you." Virgil smiled encouragingly at Roman. "Emile's important to me and so are you, princey. Of course, I wanted you to meet him."

"I—" Warmth swelled in Roman's chest as he struggled to form a response to Virgil's kind words

Patton stirred again, and Roman breathed a sigh of relief as Virgil’s attention was drawn away from him. Patton’s eyes fluttered open slightly for a moment, and he stared blankly up at them for a second. Only a moment passed before his eyelids began to droop again, and Virgil wondered if he may just drift back to sleep. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as recognition flashed across Patton's face, and he suddenly shot upright. Virgil's smile fades as Patton's eyes darted around the room. A pang of guilt settled in Virgil's stomach as he watched Patton's face pale and turn back to look at him. “Virgil?”

Virgil’s eyes flicked briefly back to Roman. “This conversation isn’t over, princey. It's not over until you understand how much you mean to me. Got it?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Roman's mouth and he nodded. “Alright, Virge.”

"Good." Virgil smiled briefly at Roman turning back to Patton. “Come now, Pat. Don't look so sad to see me.”

“I-I'm not. I just—Where’s—” He stuttered, starting to hyperventilate.

“Hey now, Pat. It's all good. We're here with you.” Virgil sat up, kneeling on the ground next to Patton as he reached out to grab his hand. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the sight of Patton’s arm being enveloped by his old, oversized cloak. “Just breathe, okay?”

Patton nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Roman gently rubbed Patton's shoulder until he collected himself.

“You didn't find him, Virgil?”

“Not yet, but we'll get him.” Virgil’s calm expression faltered at the brokenness in Patton’s voice, but he forced himself to smile gently at his friend. “Princey and I are going back out for him, and together we're unstoppable, Pat.”

Patton couldn't resist smiling proudly at him. “You sure are, kiddo.”

Virgil jumped to his feet. “First though, we need to get you back home.”

“Virgil, no. I can’t go home. Logan needs—” Patton protested as he sat up, but his speech trailed off as his head started to spin.

“Don’t argue with me, Pat." Virgil cut him off sternly. "You need to rest. Who knows what's still in your system?”

“But Logan—”

“Will be fine. It will do him more harm than good if you pass out and have to take the time to bring you back." Virgil paused, smiling patiently at Patton's defiant glare. "Princey and I will be out looking for him. The best thing you can do for Logan right now is rest. He may need your care once we find him.”

Patton glared at him, but couldn't argue with his logic. “Fine.”

“You can stay in my chambers.” Roman said, squeezing Patton's shoulder. “I'll post some guards so you can rest easy.”

Patton nodded, resigned.

“Good. We need to get going then. I'd prefer to skip town before anyone here wakes up. I don't exactly have many friends here.” Roman raised an eyebrow at him and Virgil smirked. “It's a story for another day. princey. Right now, we need to go. I'm going to let Emile know we're going. Get ready to go. Okay?”

“‘Kay, Virgil.” Patton mumbled, leaning off Roman’s chest.

Virgil nodded and turned to move to the door that Emile had exited through earlier. He knocked quietly before slipping out of the room. Roman watched him quietly for a moment before turning to watch Patton pushing himself off the cushions. A slip of his hand on the soft fabric sent him stumbling as he stepped off the couch. A jolt of panic shot through Roman as he moved to catch Patton, but his unsteady friend caught himself before he needed to intervene.

“Careful, Pat.”

“M’fine, Ro.” Patton swayed, a discontented look on his face.

“Patton—” Roman stood up and reached out to him, only stopping as Patton turned away from him. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to get through to his friend through his guilt. “Pat, I’m worried about him too.”

Patton’s demeanor shifted and he let out a defeated sigh. “I know you are, Ro.”

“It’s more my fault than yours, Pat. I agree to let him follow through on his dangerous plan.” Roman swallowed and Patton's shoulders slumped. "That's on me, not you."

“Ro, it’s not your fault.” Patton muttered weakly.

“I know it’s not,” Roman reached his hand out and placed it on Patton’s shoulder, gently turning Patton around to face him. Patton dropped his head, avoiding eye contact. “You wouldn’t dream of blaming me though, even though I was the one to actually allow him to go through with his dangerous plan. It’s not fair for you to hold yourself to a higher standard than you would either of us.”

Patton exhaled slowly, looking up at Roman. “I know. I’m just worried about him, Ro. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“He’s going to come home, Pat. We’ll get him.”

"I want to help find him."

"I know you do, but Virgil's right." Roman smiled encouragingly at him. "You have skills that Virgil and I don't, and depending on what's happened to him, he may need you most of all. We need you to be ready."

Patton glanced up at Roman and nodded just as Virgil stepped back into the room, followed shortly by Emile.

“Are you ready to go?” Virgil rushed to gather his possessions, looking at them for an answer

Roman nodded slowly, frowning with concern at the suddenly exhausted look on Virgil’s face. “We’re ready. Are you sure you’re okay though, Virge?”

Virgil smiled faintly up at Roman. “I’ll be okay when we get him back.”

“If you need to take a break—"

“I’ll take a break when he’s home, princey.”

“Virge—”

“Roman,” Virgil glanced nervously at Patton who had crossed his arms at him disapprovingly, before turning back to Roman. “I’m fine. I promise I will tell you both if I need to stop. Right now isn't the time to argue about this.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Somehow I doubt your judgement of your limits, but I hope you will tell you before you over extend yourself.”

"I will." Virgil shrugged. “Please. Let’s just go, princey. We’ve wasted enough time here already.”

“Fine, Virge,” Roman turned his head up and looked past him to where Emile stood watching them. “But first, I need you to be a witness for me. I owe Emile a prince's oath.”

“You what?” Virgil spun to face Emile, who flinched back at Virgil's harsh tone. “What did you ask him to do, Em?”

“Virgil, relax.” Roman reassured Virgil as he stepped forward. He put a hand on Virgil's shoulder and waited until he turned his head back to Roman. "Emile didn’t ask anything of me. I offered my oath as a prince to ease his anxiety over me being here.”

Virgil glanced back and forth between Emile’s nervous expression and Roman’s reassuring smile. “That kind of oath is serious, princey. There’s serious consequences if you break one. You could lose everything, and you're asking me to be the one to take it from you if you break your word.”

“I’m aware, Virgil. I only intend to promise to keep this place a secret.”

“You’d do that anyway, princey.” Virgil growled, growing uncomfortable staring between his two friends.

“I know, Virge.” Roman smiled at him. “That’s why I’m willing to take an oath.”

“I don’t—" All eyes turned to Emile as he interrupted their conversation. He stepped forward, glancing between them. “After our conversation, I no longer believe a prince's oath is necessary, Roman, though I still expect you to keep both of the promises you made to me tonight.”

Roman glanced at Virgil, who had turned to him in concern. He smiled reassuringly at his friend before turning back to Emile. “I don’t think I’ll be able to avoid keeping my other promise to you.”

Emile nodded, his eyes flicking briefly over to Virgil’s confused expression. He slowly straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his gaze to Roman. “Then, I am satisfied.”

Roman smiled faintly. “I appreciate your trust Emile, but I intend to give you my oath anyway. I don’t want you to feel pressured by Virgil’s clear disapproval.”

“Princey,” Virgil pleaded. “I don’t want to be responsible for reporting you.”

“Virgil, you’ll only be responsible if I break the oath,” Roman put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Do you doubt me?”

“No. You wouldn't, but it's still a big risk.” Virgil stared at him for a while before rolling his eyes and stepping between them. "Fine. Let's just get it over with then."

“No.”

Roman looked up to Emile in surprise. “Emile, please.”

Emile shook his head, dropping his hands to his side. “I’m as surprised about this as you are, but I don’t want your oath. Two parties are required to make a prince's oath valid and I refuse to participate.”

“Emile,” Roman frowned at Emile’s determined expression. “I want to do this for you.”

“If you want this, then give the order and I’ll comply with your authority.” Emile stared carefully at him. “Otherwise, this conversation is over.”

Roman blinked at him in confusion. He looked blankly at Virgil, before turning back to Emile. “You know I won’t force you, Emile.”

Emile smirked at him. “That is exactly why I believe the oath is no longer necessary, Roman.”

“But—”

“We’re settled, Roman. Just keep your promises.”

“Very well, Emile." Roman smiled back at him, resigned. "I will honor our agreements.”

“Good. Now, get out of here. Dawn has nearly arrived, and you need to be out of town before then.” Emile smiled as Patton leaned into Roman’s shoulder and Roman wrapped an arm around his tired friend. He turned his gaze to Virgil with a determined look in his eyes. “Now, go find your friend, Virgil.”

“We will.” Virgil smirked at him. “Thank you for sparing Roman from his own idiocy, Em.”

“Be kind to your friend, Virgil.” Emile said sternly. His pursed lips hid a fond smile.

Virgil rolled his eyes, turning back to Roman with a sarcastic smile. “I really thought it would take more than a night for you to turn him against me.”

“What can I say, Virgil?” Roman smirked back at him. “I am a charming prince and I have my ways.”

Virgil groaned and gently shoved Roman toward the door. “Let’s go before your ego gets too big to fit through the door frame.” He glanced back at Emile with an appreciative glance. “Thanks for everything, Em.”

“Of course, Virgil.” Emile shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Virgil shove his friends out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I clearly ended up just skipping a week because of the craziness. Thanks for being patient everyone! <3
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are always appreciated. I love to see people interacting with my writing <3


	19. Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Effects of being drugged, Derealization, Angst  
> (Let me now if I missed anything!)

A throbbing ache in his head pulled Logan reluctantly back to awareness. He nearly bit his tongue resisting the urge to gag as the dark abyss shifted unpredictably around him. He started to open his eyes but wave of pain and nausea crashed over him as bright light flooded his eyes. He retched, bile rising in his throat from his empty stomach. Nearly choking on his own tongue, he sucked in a breath, forcing his muscles to relax as he tried to slow the spinning in his head.

Slowly, feeling came back to his body and he absent-mindedly clasped his hand closed, surprised as his fingers brushed soft fabric. He exhaled slowly. At the very least, he was no longer on the ground. That was far more compassion than he expected Remus to afford him. His skin crawled at the thought of what this small comfort would cost him, but he knew he should appreciate the unexpected moment of peace. He bit his lip. With Remus nearby, this surely would not last long once they realized he had awakened.

Logan flinched as the sound of distant voices cut through his hazy thoughts. He squirmed, trying to pull regain full use of his senses through the fog in his brain. He considered calling out, but memories of the consequences came rushing back to the front of his mind. Immediately, he slammed his mouth shut, stifling his panicked breathing to avoid drawing his captors' attention. Instead, he forced himself to stop moving, trying to force the world to stop spinning while he listened intently to the muted voices.

Despite his desperation, he couldn't make out the words nor could he recognize the voices, but the slight distortion of the sounds made him suspect the were coming in from another room. Relaxing slightly, he intentionally slowed his breathing, working up the energy to move. He moved his hands to push himself up and immediately paused in confusion. His hands were unbound. Reaching his hand clumsily to his face, it finally settled in that the blindfold and gag were gone. If he was going to escape, he had to move now. Another opportunity like this was unlikely to fall into his hands again.

Too bad it seemed impossible for him to even open his eyes. He gasped, feeling the dried blood on his face pull at his skin on his face.

_Get far enough away to hide._

Trying to control his heavy breathing, he pushed his chest off the bed. His arms shook from the effort, but he forced himself to stay upright as he started to drag himself forward, feeling carefully for an edge. He tried again to crack his eyes open, hissing in pain as the light burned his eyes.

_Keep moving._

Logan couldn’t even be sure he wasn’t still underground. He searched his brain trying to remember the layout of where the underground cache where he'd been kept, trying to remember if there had been other rooms than the one where he'd been kept. Recall seemed impossible through the effects of the drugs, but he was unbound.He couldn't waste time. He would have to figure out his path as he went. Drugged or not, this may be his only chance to escape. At the very least, he had to try. Weakly, he moved a hand forward, dragging himself forward as he searched for the edge of the bed. A soft click from across the room drew his attention, and the momentary distraction cause his hand slipped on the slick fabric. He slipped forward, landing on his chest and nearly plummeting face first to the floor. He clenched his jaw as his muscles tensed to stop himself from falling. He convulsed, resisting the urge to retch at the sudden movement.

“LOGAN!” A voice blasted his ears and he winced, nearly losing his weak grip on the slick blankets. He tried to pull his eyes open again, squinting into the bright light. He could just make out a figure moving quickly toward him before the burning forced his eyes close once again. The sound of footsteps moving toward him made him flinch back, desperately trying to scramble back even as his torso slowly slipped towards the ground. Logan recoiled as hands curled under his chest and he was stopped from falling off the bed. He felt bile fill his throat and he squirmed in the unknown man's arms. Logan brought an elbow down on his attacker's face and he heard a groan. Instantly, regret surged through his body and his body went cold as panic seized him.

“Please. I'm sorry.” His voice cracked with fear. “I'll stop. I won't—"

Logan's voice trailed off weakly as he went limp in the man's arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that the man had called out but he couldn't process the voices through the panic. His head throbbed as his heart pounded in his chest as he felt the stranger pause. His moment of fear passed quickly as revulsion surged through his body as more footsteps approached. He gagged as another set of hands grasped him and he was lifted back onto the bed. He forced himself not to move as quiet noises filled his ears. His exhaled with relief as the hands moved away from him. He could hear whispers above him, barely audible over his heart pounding in his ears. A hand brush his shoulder and he flinched, curling into himself.

“Guys, back up a bit.”

_Patton?_

The noises and touching stopped, and Logan tensed at the sound of his friend’s soft voice. His face twisted into a snarl as a heavy feeling settled into his chest.

_You, bastard. How dare you—_

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton's voice was quiet and gentle. “Can you hear me?”

Logan's heart ached at the with longing. Truly, using his friends against him was a new level of cruelty for Remus. Still, he nodded complacently, not wanting to antagonize the situation.

“Good. You’re doing fine.” Logan heard a sigh. “Oh, kiddo. What'd he do to you?”

“Is he okay?”

_Virgil._

Logan bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

“I think he's stable, but I need to properly check him.”

Logan flinched at the sound of movement next to his head. There was a short pause in the voices as the movement stopped. He stopped moving, holding his breath.

“Will you bring me some water and a cloth, Virge?”

“Of course, Pat. I'll be right back.”

_Stop messing with my head._ _  
_

He felt helpless to stop the scene from playing out before him.

_I'm not home. He'd never send me home._

Logan swallowed nervously as he heard a door open. A few moments later, Logan could hear the sloshing of water as the other person returned.

“Thanks, Virgil.” There was a pause and Logan heard movement in front of him. “Hey, kiddo. I'm going to clean your face off a bit, okay?”

“Don't.”

Silence hung in the air and Logan couldn’t resist trembling. He knew what this act of defiance could cost him, but he couldn’t handle this level of torment.

_Not them. Anything but this—_

Patton’s cautious voice broke the silence. “Kiddo, there's so much blood. I can't tell the extent of your injuries unless I clean it away."

“Please—” Logan felt the harshness in his voice as he pleaded helplessly. “Don't do this to me.”

“What are you talking about, Lo?”

“Just hurt me.” Logan swallowed the lump in his throat at the surprised squeak that sounded in front of him.

_It's not Patton. It’s not real._

“We're not going to hurt you, Lo—”

“Stop imitating my friends and just hurt me, you bastard.” Bitterness burned in Logan’s throat at the convincing sounds of his friends' soft voices and he snapped. “We both know that’s what you really want.”

Logan flinched as he heard the figure lean closer. His skin prickled with anticipation at provoking Remus, but anything was better than the sinking feeling in his stomach he felt at listening to his tricks.

“Lo—”

_Roman._

“Stop,” Logan cringed, feeling his stomach twist and tears fill his eyes. His voice was weak with apathy. “Please, stop.”

“Lo, kiddo.” Patton’s voice trembled convincingly. “Open your eyes.”

Logan shivered at the sound of Patton's whisper. He slowly shook his head, shrinking back as the figure shifted in front of him.

“Why not, kiddo?”

Logan inhaled sharply. “Hurts."

“Oh.”

A small pause hung between them, and Logan winced as heard the figure turn around.

“Ro, can you close the curtains?”

“Sure thing, Pat.”

Logan sunk back down and swallowed. He felt an emptiness in his chest as he realized this wasn't going to end. Choking back a sob, he started to plead. “Please—”

“Hey now, kiddo.” His muscles seized as Patton’s gentle hushing sounds filled the air. “Please, open your eyes. I promise it won't hurt, Lo.”

Logan clenched his jaw, hesitant to play along, but his will to fight was draining away quickly. He slowly inhaled as he cracked open his eyes, blinking at the dark room.

“Patton?” Logan murmured as his friend came into focus.

“Is that better—Oh no, Lo. Hey, it's okay. You're safe.”

Logan flinched as Patton reached out to him and his breath caught in his throat and wetness streamed down his face as he took in the sight of his friends around him.

“Please, kiddo. Don't cry.” Patton’s voice shook with concern as he pulled his hand back.

A smile tugged at the corner of Logan's face at the sight of Patton, who appeared to be holding himself back from rushing over to him. The sight gave him a moment of ease before a pit in his stomach started to grow in his stomach.

_It’s not real._

Logan bit his lip, trying to ground himself before his emotions got the better of him.

“I don't know how you’re here, but I promise you're safe now, Lo.”

Logan swallowed. His throat was raw from holding back sobs. Tears blurred his vision as he looked up to see his friends surrounding him. Patton slowly moved over to him and kneeled on the side of the bed. Logan watched him carefully, his eyes flicked from Patton to his other friends standing behind him. He cautiously eyed Roman fidgeting anxiously to Patton’s left. Logan's heart sank as Roman's expression softened and his smiled warmly down at him. Beyond him, Virgil leaned on the far wall. His eyes drooped with exhaustion, but he grinned as Logan looked over at him, looking relieved. Logan’s skin crawled and he felt a scowl form on his face at the persuasiveness of Remus’ illusion.

“Lo?”

Logan flinched as fingertips brushed his hand. He withdrew quickly, instinctively baring his teeth at Patton. The hurt expression on Patton's face gave him pause and guilt washed over him.

_It’s not real._

_He’s not real._

“Stop this illusion.” Guilt gnawed at Logan’s stomach, looking at his friends’ hurt faces. No amount of convincing himself they weren’t real made the sight hurt any less. “Do whatever you want to me. Just stop this.”

Logan watched as Patton's smile faltered, but Roman cautiously stepped up behind him. Emptiness filled his chest as he watched Roman approached. “This is real. Here’s no magic in this realm strong enough to hold this level of illusion. You’re really home, Logan.”

“That’s a lie, and I know better.” Logan snarled bitterly, refusing to back down even as guilt tore into him at Roman’s sad expression. “You’ve been in my dreams before.”

Roman frowned and Logan tensed, anxiously watching as Roman kneeled in front of him. “Does this feel like a dream, Logan?”

Logan paused. His feral expression dropped for a moment as he considered the question. The haze in his brain made it difficult to parse through his thoughts.

“It's not a dream, L.”

Virgil’s voice cut through Logan’s sluggish introspections, and he looked up just as Virgil slumped down to the ground, squatting on the back of his ankles as he leaned against the wall. Logan couldn’t bring himself to respond as his attention drifted. He looked down at his hand and clenched it into a fist and then slowly released the pressure. The movement was slow and weak.

“I remember being drugged—” Logan's words caught in his throat as memories came flooding back. He closed his eyes as despair settled into him, going limp into the bed beneath him. "I can't—"

“Logan—” Roman started, but Logan cut him off.

“Leave me alone."

Roman paused, sharing a worried glance with Patton.

“Kiddo—”

“Stop. I can’t take this.” Logan's voice was breathless as he clenched his eyes shut. “I can’t take listening to their voices.”

“L, look at me.”

Logan caught his breath and looked over to Virgil, who was staring patiently back at him. He stared directly at Logan through the hair hanging over his eyes. “When we first met, I broke into your room and you nearly nailed me in the head with a paperweight.”

Logan blinked slowly in confusion, even as Roman’s head spun on Virgil. “You did what—"

“No, Roman!” Patton nearly jumped to his feet as realization hit him. He held up his hands to calm Roman. “That's so good, Virgil! Remus can't fake details he doesn't know.”

“Oh.” Roman stopped in his tracks turning to look down at Logan.

Logan’s skin prickled uncomfortably as all eyes in the room turned to him. His defensiveness returned as their gaze settled on him. Patton took a step toward him and Logan’s eyes snapped to him. His anxious expression faltered as Patton started to sing quietly. Logan hesitated in confusion as the familiar-sounding tune echoed off the stone walls between them. Even as the sedative in his system worked against him, Logan’s mind couldn't help but race to place where he’d heard the song before.

_Wait that’s—_

“There you go, kiddo. Do you remember now?”

Logan clenched his eyes shut and nodded stiffly.

“That’s good, Lo.” Patton spoke gently to him. “It’s the song I was singing when Roman first brought you to the greenhouse. The language is from my home country and few other people even know of the language, let alone how to pronounce the words. It's not something Remus could fake, kiddo.”

Logan nodded slowly. Tears flowed down his face, even as he clenched his eyes shut.

“Logan?”

Slow movement in front of him drew his eyes open and he saw Roman kneel in front of him. Roman slowly reached out to him and Logan didn’t flinch away as Roman’s hand came to rest on his cheek. Logan’s skin tingled as Roman’s thumb brushed away the tears on his face. He looked up to see Roman smiling fondly down at him.

“Lo, when I recovered from the attempt on my life, I came to release you from your cell.” Roman paused, distressed by the memory. “You were scared of me. No matter how hard I tried to make you comfortable, you were still afraid I was going to punish you.”

Logan closed his eyes. His brow furrowed in discomfort at the uncomfortable memory, but he nodded stiffly.

“I knew it was hard for you, and I tried to give you your space.”

Logan looked up at the tremble in Roman’s voice. He stared at Roman as tears fell from his face.

“You only asked for one thing throughout our entire first conversation, Lo.” Roman’s hand gently moved to Logan’s jaw. “I asked for your company as I walked the ground. I wanted more information about what had happened, and despite your hesitation, you reluctantly agreed to join me.”

Logan smiled, leaning into Roman’s hand as he closed his eyes.

“From what I'd been told, it had been raining since the day I'd fallen ill. The storm had only just broken, and even though you hadn't missed out on any good weather while you were imprisoned, your only request was that you be allowed to walk in the sunlight while we talked. I was hesitant. The grounds were wet and the bright light seemed to be overwhelming for you after being in the dungeons, but you said you missed the feeling of sunlight on your skin.”

Logan clenched his eyes closed and nodded. His face twitched as emotions surged through his body. After a moment of silence, he finally looked up at his friends and turned his head to face Roman. “How am I here?”

Roman shared a glance with Patton, before turning back to look down at Logan. “We don't know, Logan.”

“This is your bedroom, Roman." Logan glanced around the room, recognizing the space around them. He turned his head up to Roman in confusion. "How can you not know how I got here?”

Roman's careful expression faltered for a brief second, but his worry quickly turned to a faint smile. “You’re here, Lo. That’s what matters right now.”

Logan stared up at him unconvinced, carefully analyzing the night’s events in his head. “It's…it's illogical. How does letting me go serve him?”

His friends were quiet, staring down at him. Even Virgil glanced up from where he was slumped down against the wall. No one seemed to have an answer.

“Logan?”

Logan looked up at Patton’s gentle voice.

“Please, kiddo. I know this is a lot for you, and I promise we’re going to figure everything out,” Patton’s voice trembled slightly. “But please let me clean the blood off your face and take a look at your injuries. I don’t want to put off taking care of you any longer.”

The haze of Logan's brain cleared long enough for him to recognize how he must look to his friends. His feeling of awareness was murky and he could tell from the tug at his skin that blood covered most of his face. He felt a pang of guilt at the distress he’d caused for his friends.

“My injuries are not as severe as they appear, Pat.” Logan's voice was soft, nearly a whisper as he laid his head back on the bed.

“Still, Lo. Can I—”

Logan felt a pang of sadness in his chest as Patton looked at him with pleading eyes. He pursed his lips and nodded. He groaned with effort as he rolled onto his side to give Patton a better angle.

“Don’t strain yourself, kiddo.”

“Patton, I assure you I’m perfectly—”

“Lo,” Roman's voice was soft as he smiled gently at him. He stepped out of the way as Patton rushed over to him. “You’re hurt. Just let him fuss over you. It will ease all of our minds.”

Logan paused at Roman's tone, finally noticing the tension in Roman's shoulders. His normally easy-going confidence suddenly seemed fragile as he stared down at him. Logan pulled his eyes away from Roman to look down at Virgil, whose gaze was fixed on him. Virgil seemed unwilling to look away from Logan. Even as exhaustion pulled at his features, his worried gaze betrayed his nagging fear of letting Logan out of his sight. Logan swallowed as he turned back to Patton. His friend trembled, lip quivering with concern for Logan as he waited for his permission to care for him.

“Please,” Tears found their way back to Logan’s eyes as warmness swelled in his chest. The cut on his face burned slightly as his awareness became fixated on the injury his friends were seeing. “I don’t want you to worry about me. I promise you my appearance is not indicative of my overall wellbeing. It’s just the one cut.”

His friends were silent looking over at him, nearly holding their breath at his words.

“Lo, I can’t tell how deep it is—"

“I know, Pat. I'm only saying so because I don’t want any of you to worry unnecessarily.” Logan laid his head back down on the pillow, smiling gently at his friend. "Please, come do whatever you think is best. I trust you.”

Logan noticed the tension leave his friends’ bodies. Virgil slumped down to the ground, sitting on the floor next to the far wall as his eyes drooped. Roman leaned back and Logan could see some of his tension ease as he smiled down at him.

“Okay, kiddo.” Patton beamed down at him as he scooted forward, ringing out a wet cloth into the bowl full of water that Virgil had brought him earlier. “I'm going to clean your face. It might be a little cold. Are you ready?”

Logan nodded and closed his eyes.

“Okay, I'll be careful but let me know if it hurts.” Logan felt the wet cloth touch his cheek and shivered at the cold feeling. He felt Patton pause, allowing Logan to adjust. Once he got used to the feeling, he gave Patton a short nod and he resumed wiping Logan's face, rhythmically working at the grime and blood. This process went on for a few minutes as they silently allowed Patton to do his work. As Patton worked, the drugs started to drag at him again and he was nearly lulled to sleep by the feeling of Patton's gentle patting of his face. He was gently pulled out of his haze as Patton worked the last of the blood on Logan’s neck and lifted his hand away.

“It's pretty deep but if I treat it soon, I still may be able to keep it from scarring too badly.” Patton said, gently running his fingers along the cut on Logan's cheek. Patton swallowed, biting his lip nervously. “Kiddo?”

Logan opened his eyes and glanced up at Patton’s worried expression.

“Is this really the only place you got hurt?”

“He didn’t…” Feelings of guilt twitched at the corner of his mouth at the sad expression on Patton’s face as his eyes flicked nervously to Logan’s exposed chest. Uncomfortable memories brimmed at the edge of his consciousness, but he shoved them away as he tried to comfort Patton. “I really managed to avoid further injury, Pat. I promise.”

“Good, kiddo. I'm glad nothing else happened." Patton let out a breath he'd seemed to have been holding before turning up to Roman. “Ro?”

“Yeah?” Roman looked tiredly down at Patton as he was pulled from his thoughts.

Patton looked at him apologetically. “I need to go to my place. I need supplies. Herbs, bandages… I don't have anything here to help him.”

“Oh, of course. Umm…Virge, can you—” Roman absently turned to Virgil, pausing at the sight of him slumped down on the ground from exhaustion. He was already nodding, but the sight made Roman falter. He turned back to look at Logan, reluctant to leave his friend so soon, but he knew Virgil had already overextended himself, even if he seemed unwilling to admit it. “Virge, do you think you stay awake long enough to watch over Logan while I escort Pat to to his house to get his supplies?”

Virgil paused, looking up at Roman in surprise. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he noticed Roman's knowing grin, but he nodded anyway. "I suppose I'm up to that task, princey."

“ Good. I doubt anyone will try to come for him. There's no reason for Remus to bring him here only to take him back, but I’ll post double guards at the doors until we return.” Roman walked over and extended a hand to Virgil. He gently pulled Virgil to his feet and gestured to the side of the bed next to Logan. “No one’s getting in here, Virge. You shouldn't have to do anything. Just try to stay awake and keep an eye on him until we return and then you can get some proper rest."

“Thanks, princey." Virgil smiled appreciatively and he climbed onto the bed next to Logan.

Roman watched him roll over onto the bed before he turning back to Logan. Logan blinked through blurry vision as Roman kneeled next to him and put his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Logan?”

Logan's vision cleared a moment as the drug's effects faded for a brief moment as he looked up at Roman.

“I’m so glad you’re home, Lo. I may not know how it happened, but I'm so grateful that you're back.” Roman’s voice was warm as he spoke, but Logan felt his heart flutter at the sadness that quivered in his voice. He felt Roman's hand move gently up to his face, coming to rest on his cheek below his cut. “The—the last thing I want to do right now is leave you, but I'm going to help Pat get what he needs to help you and we'll both be back as soon as we can.”

Logan closed his eyes and nodded, leaning into the warmth of Roman’s hand. He gasped softly as Roman's forehead slowly rested down on his own.

“You'll be safe here with Virgil and we'll be back before you know it. Okay?”

“Thank you, Roman,” Logan smiled faintly up at Roman. “For everything.”

“I'd do anything for you, Lo.” Roman responded, reluctantly pulling his head back as he stood up and turned to look at Patton. “Come on, Pat. Let's be quick.”

Patton nodded, jumping to his feet to follow Roman. Logan closed his eyes, already missing the warmth of Roman’s hand on his cheek as he listened to both of his friends leave through the door behind him. He felt sadness well in his chest at their absence, but the feeling was stopped in his tracks as he felt Virgil's hand come down to rest on his shoulder, gently reminding Logan that he was there. Logan relaxed, smiling at the simple gesture.

_I'm home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Logan boy. Finally among friends ;)
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are always appreciated. I love seeing what people are thinking about the story! Thanks for reading! <3


	20. Unexpected Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 100K. Gahhhh 20 chapters in and this story still has so far to go but I'm nearing a big milestone XD
> 
> Chapter Warnings at the end to avoid spoilers!

Logan lay staring at the door for a moment before rolling onto his back with a pained groan. He gritted his teeth at the movement, closing his eyes as his stomach clenched.

“Whoa, L.”

The bed shifted and Logan could feel Virgil lean closer. His head spun dangerously and he resisted the urge to gag at the movement, but despite the drugs in his system making the world swirl around him, he felt the heat of Virgil lying next to him and he exhaled with relief.

“Take it easy. Don't push yourself, L.”

“I’m okay.” Logan’s labored breathing wavered as his head started to spin again, and he swallowed a wave of nausea trying to force his breathing back to normal. The feeling of the drugs was undeniably strong and he curled into himself as his stomach twisted again. Virgil made a surprised noise and his grip slackened. Logan's eyes shot open as he felt his friend’s hand start to pull away.

“No—" His cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the desperation in his voice. He swallowed his pride, pleading to Virgil. “Don't leave—”

“I'm not going anywhere, L.” Virgil paused and Logan could hear his breathing catch in his throat. “I’m here for you. No matter what. I just—I don't want to make anything worse for you.”

“—not making things worse.” Logan squeezed the words out through his tensed jaw. He squirmed as the wave of lightheadedness started to pass and exhaled slowly as the drug's effect seemed subside briefly. He took advantage of the brief respite to weakly reach a hand across his chest to hold Virgil’s hand to his shoulder. “Please, I need to feel you here, Vee—” He gasped in a breath. “I need to feel that it's real.”

Virgil hesitated only a moment before gripping Logan’s shoulder tightly and edging down to lay close to Logan’s side. “It’s real, L. You’re here with me.”

Logan gasped and his breathing became rapid as Virgil’s shoulder came to rest against his own.

“L—” Virgil’s voice was hesitant, nearly pulling back before Logan interrupted him.

“Stay—” Logan's cheeks burned as he heard the begging in his voice. “Please, Vee. Feels good. Feels real.”

Logan breathed out, relief flooding through his body as the feeling of Virgil’s touch returned, grounding him to reality through the chaotic rocking of the drug's effects. “I—I’m sorry, Vee.”

“Sorry for what, L?”

Logan inhaled sharply, turning his face into Virgil’s chest. “I’m being demanding I shouldn’t—I shouldn't need—"

“Don't feel guilty.” Virgil hushed him, quietly draping an arm over his chest. Logan sucked in a breath at the pleasant tingling of his touch, relieved when Virgil only gripped him tighter. “Whatever you need, L. I'm here for you.”

Logan bit his lip as his stomach clenched. He curled into his chest, emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

_I'm back._

He collapsed back into the bed, breathing heavily. Dizziness rushed to his head as another wave of the drug’s effect peaked.

_I'm really back._

Guilt surged in his chest as Virgil’s grip tightened around his chest. “I'm sorry—”

“Stop apologizing, L.” Virgil leaned his head in close to Logan. “You went through hell tonight. If all your asking is for is a little contact, I'm happy to help.”

Logan’s breath caught in his throat as grateful tears welled in his eyes. He inhaled slowly, trying to steady himself, but still he felt like he might burst from the overwhelming emotion. “Being with Remus and—”

His voice was cut off and he choked on his words as memories of Dee's glowing eye returned. Feelings of powerlessness took root in his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“You don't have to talk about it now, L. That can wait until you feel better.” Virgil rested his chin near Logan's shoulder, breathing slowly as he tried to calm his friend.

“I know, Vee.” Logan pursed his lips and nodded.

“Just relax, L.” Virgil whispered. “Rest.”

Logan smiled at the concern in Virgil’s voice. “My muscles are simply weakened from the whatever substance remains in my system, Virgil. If anything, the increased blood flow of moving will flush the unwanted sedative out of my system faster.”

“It doesn't do you any good to make yourself sick.” Virgil softened his voice, curling his arm tighter around Logan's chest, and he smiled as Logan finally seemed to relax in his arms. “You’ve been through enough, L. You don't need to rush recovering.”

Virgil smiled, watching the appreciative smile linger on Logan's face.

“Thank you, Virgil.” He seemed lost in thought for a moment before turning back to Virgil. “Is Patton really okay?”

“Yeah, L. Patton's all good.” Warmth swelled in his chest as Logan deflated with a soft sigh. “Thanks to you we made it to him in time. The water had nearly reached his neck when we pulled him out, but princey got him warmed up. I’m sure he still needs rest but he's going to be fine.”

“Good. Did Remus—” Logan nearly bit his tongue as a new wave of tension rushed over him. The sudden surge of emotion made his stomach turn.

“What?” Virgil lifted his head, watching Logan’s reaction nervously.

“Did he hurt Patton, Vee?” Logan felt his muscles tense at the thought and he clenched his jaw as his stomach rebelled against the tension in his muscles.

“Oh. No, Logan.” Virgil's face softened with empathy and he gripped Logan tightly. “He's okay. Remus drugged him too, but that's all. Nothing happened to him.”

Logan hesitated, looking up at Virgil in disbelief. “He didn't hurt him at all, Vee?”

“He didn't hurt Patton, L.” Virgil stared back at him until Logan finally broke the eye contact, seeming to believe him.

Logan sighed with relief, but he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. “I am grateful that Patton suffered no ill effects at Remus' hand, and I hope this doesn't come across as inconsiderate, but I expected worse.”

“Don't worry.” Virgil sighed. “I didn't expect Remus to play nice after knowing what he'd done to you either.”

Logan grimaced as he tasted bile in the back of his throat. “There's just something about me that draws out his sadistic—”

“Stop.”

Logan startled at Virgil’s harsh tone and he felt his muscles tense.

“I'm sorry, L.” Virgil quickly backtracked, softening his tone as he pulled Logan closer. “I didn’t mean to spook you, but I don't want you to go down that road of thought. Remus was a sick bastard long before you came into the picture.”

Logan hesitated uncertainly. “He didn't hurt Patton, Vee. He had me for less time than he had Patton and yet—"

“Don’t do this, Logan. You didn’t do anything to bring this on yourself.” Virgil felt his heart sink in his chest at the sight of Logan’s disbelief. “Trust me. This side of him isn't new.”

Logan didn't even lift his head, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“What happened to you in the dungeons happened to others, L.”

Numbness settled over Logan and he opened his eyes as he breathed out a response. “What?”

“I'd heard rumors, L,” Virgil whispered. “but I didn't know they were true until I met you.”

“You knew?”

“I didn't know the stories were real. I thought they were just rumors meant to scare people.”

Logan couldn’t keep the edge out of his voice and his body went numb in Virgil’s arms. “You never thought to check the validity of these so-called rumors?”

“I—” Virgil stuttered guiltily. “—I wish I had, L.”

“If what you’re saying is true, people suffered for your inaction, Virg—”

“It hasn’t left my mind since I found out what happened to you. I had the power. I should have acted, L." Virgil swallowed and Logan bit his lip as Virgil’s voice trembled. "Who knows how many people he's hurt?”

_What is wrong with me?_

Logan turned his head to Virgil, swallowing with regret at his accusing tone. “Virgil—” 

_Why would you hurt—_

Virgil's arm curled tighter around him and Logan gasped as he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He felt Virgil’s hand brush past his hair and he melted, leaning into Virgil’s warmth.

“Don't stress, L." Virgil whispered. "I will do my best to fix my mistake, but that is my problem, not yours. Got it?”

Logan inhaled sharply, breath catching in his throat as he nodded.

“Besides,” Virgil smiled sadly as Logan closed his eyes and relaxed in his grip. “My point was that nothing you did caused him to hurt you. It wasn't your fault, L.”

Logan sighed quietly, despondently closing his eyes. “Well, in all fairness, I may have been able to avoid injury tonight. I took the risk of calling out for help. If I hadn’t, I may not have been harmed.”

Virgil fell silent. Logan almost paid him no attention but a pit settled into his stomach as he realized he couldn’t even hear Virgil breathing. He lazily opened his eyes, freezing at the look of horror in Virgil’s eyes.

“Y-you called out?”

The tremor in Virgil’s voice was undeniable and a hot wave of guilt swept over Logan for distressing Virgil. Instinctively, he started to pull away. “I'm sorry, Vee. I—”

“What are you apologizing for?” Virgil quickly cut him off. His grip tightened and stopped Logan from moving away. He clenched his eyes shut, voice quivering weakly. “I—I'm the one who missed you.”

Logan paused, confused. “Missed me?”

Virgil bit the inside of his cheek, barely managing to stop himself from drawing blood as he looked at Logan’s vulnerable expression. He closed his eyes regretfully. “I knew I heard you call out—"

“What—” Logan leaned up, supporting himself on his elbows.

“—I scoured every inch of that area. I tried—”

“Virgil—”

“—I wouldn’t have left you, L. Not if I'd known you were—”

“Vee—” Virgil's breath caught in his throat as Logan’s hand brushed his cheek and Logan’s lips curled into a sad smile as tears ran down Virgil’s face. “I'm okay.”

“You got hurt, L—” Virgil looked up at him with pleading eyes. “He—he hurt you because you called out to me for help.”

“You are not responsible for what happened, Vee.” Logan bit his lip at the memory. He shrank back, shivering as phantom sensations of Remus' aggression replayed in his head. Numbness settled over him as memories of Remus pinning him to the ground replayed in his head. He gasped, feeling the knife being dragged down his face—

Virgil’s angry tension disappeared as Logan's demeanor shifted. “I'm just pissed that he punished you for calling for help.”

Logan was quiet, mouth hanging agape as he lost himself to the thoughts.

Virgil stared helplessly at his friend as he retreated into his thoughts. He gently pulled away, leaning up to look directly into the Logan “I'm so sorry. ”

Logan sighed tiredly, leaning back onto the soft bed. “The odds of you finding me were unlikely since I was being held und—"

His words were cut off with a gasp as the emerald necklace around his neck heated up, glowing brightly as green sparks ignited from the center of the gem. Logan shook, breathlessly seizing as the sparks landed on his skin. Each spark on his skin seared into his skin like a hot ember. A pained cry escaped him as the barrage of pain continued.

“What the—” Virgil pulled back, tumbling ungracefully over the edge of the bed. He shot to his feet, watching in despair at Logan’s misery. He hesitated, helplessly frozen as Logan's pain continued.

As fast as it started, the sparks faded and the pain abated, leaving Logan shaking on the bed. He moaned in pain, curling onto his side as he breathed heavily.

“L-Logan—” Virgil stuttered, catching himself on the wall behind him, staring wide-eyed down at his friend. “Your eyes—"

Logan groaned again, squirming uncomfortably.

“Shit. Sorry, L.” Virgil quickly looked him over before jumping back up the bed to kneel next to Logan. He gently wrapped his hand around the back of Logan’s neck to steady him. “Breathe, L. Don't forget to keep breathing. Are you okay?”

Logan took a deep breath, forcing his muscles to relax. Muscles aching, he shook glanced down at his arms, expecting to see burns on his skin. He sucked in a wheezy breath, relieved at the sight of his unmarred skin. He sucked in a breath and managed to squeeze out a few strained words. “I-I’m okay. The p-pain is f-fading.”

“Good, L. I’m not going anywhere." Shaking his head in disbelief, Virgil slid closer, lifting Logan's head and resting Logan's head in Virgil’s lap. He stared down at Logan, shaking in his lap. Virgil bit his lip before hesitantly reaching down to gently run his fingers through Logan's hair, trying to comfort his friend.

Logan felt his muscles release instantly at Virgil’s touch. His head tingled pleasantly as Virgil's fingertips brushed his scalp and he eagerlyleaned into the warmth of Virgil’s hand, letting the pleasure of his touch overshadow the aching in his body.

Virgil laughed quietly. “You’re just like Patton. The second you touch his hair, he melts.”

A smiled twitched on Logan's lips and he warmed with affection as he curled comfortably into Virgil’s lap. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Of course. I'm happy to help.” His smile faltered slightly. “What just happened, L?”

Logan closed his eyes and let Virgil continue stroking his hair. His face scrunched uncomfortably as he thought over the experience. “I'm not allowed talk about what happened to me last night." He sighed, feeling defeated as he continued. "I was warned there would be consequences if I told you but I neglected to consider the impact of what I was saying before it was too late.”

Virgil stopped moving, staring speechlessly down at Logan. Logan protested weakly and Virgil hesitantly resumed stroking his hair. A few moments later, he managed to squeeze out a word through his shock. “How?”

Logan took a slow breath. “It's the necklace. It has been charmed to prevent me from speaking about my experiences.”

He felt Virgil lean over and the amulet around his neck was lifted from his chest. Logan was quiet, leaned in Virgil's lap as his friend examined the necklace. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes, focusing instead on Virgil’s other hand running through his hair.

Eventually, he felt Virgil lay the necklace back down on his chest, focusing on stroking Logan's hair. Virgil’s heart felt heavy and he struggled to find his breath through the overwhelming empathy. “I'm so sorry he forced that on you, Logan.”

"Technically—" Logan sighed, curling into himself nervously. “Technically, I did give the impression of consent to the placement of the amulet—"

“What?!" Virgil exclaimed as he stopped stroking Logan’s hair.

Logan cringed at the hurt in Virgil's voice. "My consent was given under duress, Virgil. I can hardly be held to the terms that were set—”

"Why would you do that, L?” 

"He-he threatened to take your amulet, Virgil.” Logan blinked his eyes open slowly, tiredly avoiding Virgil’s gaze. “As a compromise for being allowed to keep yours, I gave him permission to place the other amulet."

“Logan, no.” Virgil exhaled, looking down at Logan resting below him. He almost seemed normal, but Virgil could still see the slight tremble in his form as he rested atop the blanket below them.

“I couldn't let him take it, Vee.” Logan inhaled sharply. “Not after you'd been so kind to me.”

“God, Logan.” Virgil pulled his hands up to his head, pulling his fingers roughly through his own hair. “That amulet’s just a simple charm. There's nothing special about it. It wasn’t worth your freedom.”

Logan numbed himself to the aching sadness in Virgil’s voice, forcing his voice to remain steady. “I'm fine, Virgil. Nothing was lost and I was able to bring your amulet home to you.”

"You gave up your ability to speak freely, Logan—"

"I didn't want to lose your gift to me—" Logan pleaded, his voice quivering with guilt.

“Forget the stupid necklace, L. You shouldn’t have traded your freedom for anything.” Virgil growled as Logan slumped into the bed apathetically. “Logan look up at me.”

Logan exhaled before slowly looking up at Virgil. His eyes were glazed over as mixed emotions battled in his chest.

“Nothing was more important to me than getting you back to us safely. No possession of mine is worth your freedom.” Virgil spoke through gritted teeth. His body shook with empathy as Virgil saw guilt flicker in Logan's eyes. His voice softened to a whisper. “Logan, you matter so much more to me than some stupid necklace.”

“Do I?” The words slipped out of his mouth so easily. He almost didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until he noticed Virgil staring down at him with glistening eyes.

“What kind of question is that, L?” Virgil’s voice was breathless with shock and Logan could see Virgil’s hands shaking above him.

"I'm sorry, Vee—" Logan choked out the words before inhaling slowly to steady himself. He forced his muscles to relax himself to break the cycle of spiraling thoughts. “I didn’t mean that. You've proved your affection for me on multiple accounts.”

“L, we do care about you—” Virgil pleaded.

“I know.” Logan cut him off firmly, pushing himself up to sit upright.

Virgil watched with concern as Logan swayed gently. Sliding closer, he wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist to steady him.

“You’ve shown you care, Vee.” A sad smile spread across his face as he looked up at Virgil, but his smile quickly faltered. “It's just—” He swallowed, throat burning. “being with him makes me feel…unworthy of your affection.”

"Logan—"

Logan leaned into Virgil's shoulder. "He makes me feel broken, Vee."

“I'll kill him.” Virgil tensed, pulling Logan into his shoulder and gripped him tightly. “I'll rip him to shreds for what he's done to you.”

“Vee—” Logan breathed apologetically, closing his eyes.

“No, Logan. Don't let him get in your head. You need to know we care.” Virgil leaned up grasped Logan’s shoulders, forcing him to look up at him. “You're important to me. Your wellbeing is always more important than anything I lend you. I don’t care what it is. If you must make a choice, I always want you to protect yourself first. Got it?”

Logan smiled and nodded slowly. “Thank you, but please, I don’t want you to feel guilty either.”

Virgil’s brow furrowed and Logan smiled meekly up at him.

“Even if my perspective was skewed,” Logan sighed. “I wouldn't have been released without some assurance that I wouldn't immediately relay my experiences to Roman. Circumstances are certainly not ideal, but at least by being agreeable, I was allowed to keep your charm as well.”

“Maybe, L.” Virgil admitted, softly releasing his tight grip on Logan's shoulder. “But I don't want you to get hurt over something like that.”

Logan sighed. The world rocked slowly around him. The effect of the drugs seemed to be reaching equilibrium. He was no longer overwhelmed by the bouts of nausea though the world around him still seemed unsteady. Slowly, he slipped his hand around Virgil’s amulet, preparing to pull it over his head. “Perhaps, it would be best for me to return the amulet now and save us future trouble—”

“No. Keep it, L.” Virgil rested a hand on Logan's, preventing him from pulling it over his neck. “You need the extra protection.”

“Are you sure?” Logan looked up at Virgil hesitantly.

“There’s no doubt in my mind, L. It's yours now.” Virgil’s mind drifted back to Emile as he reached into his shirt to pull out the amulet he’d gotten from his friend earlier in the night. “I’ve already got another, and with any luck, the amulet I gave you will counter some of the negative energy being put out from that other one.”

Logan blinked blankly over at him for a moment before smiling appreciatively up at his friend. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Anytime, L.”

Logan smiled as Virgil gently pulled over into the pile of pillows. He smiled happily as Virgil wrapped on of his arms behind Logan’s head and the other around Logan’s chest. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed into his friend's arms. His mind was quiet for several minutes. He relaxed, nearly drifting to sleep before another thought crossed his mind and he lifted his head to look at Virgil.

“Vee, are you okay?”

Virgil lazily cracked on of his eyes open, confused. “I’m fine, L. Why do you ask?”

“Roman seemed concerned for you before he left with Patton.”

“Oh...I’m only tired, L. It’s nothing to worry about.” He rolled his eyes at Logan’s skeptical expression and smirked. “On my honor, I promise you I’m okay. I made princey stay with Pat while I went out looking for you and I spent most of the night running through the woods. I just need a chance to get some sleep and I’ll be good as new.

Logan sat up slowly. He turned and looked down at Virgil lying on the pillows. “You did that for me?”

“I told you I'd come back for you.” Virgil shrugged, laying his head down on the pillow.

“I've seen you run, Vee. We were chased down an entire wing of castle corridors at a full sprint. My body was on the verge of collapse and I don't think you even broke a sweat.” Logan stared seriously at Virgil. “You looked like you were on the verge of fainting when I woke. What did you do to yourself?”

Virgil shrugged nonchalantly. “I promised I'd bring you home and I intended on following through on that.”

“Thank you, Virgil.” Logan whispered before turning down to Virgil with a serious look in his eyes. “But in the future, I’d like you to take your own needs into account. I don't wish for you to hurt yourself on my behalf.”

“Those who live in glass houses should not throw stones.” Virgil smirked up at him.

“That would be an architectural nightmare.” Logan said automatically, his eyes suddenly distant. Virgil felt Logan pull away.

“Don't dodge my point, L.” Virgil paused, gesturing up to Logan. “Your face is sliced up right now because you did the same thing for Patton. I was going to bring you home, whatever the cost."

“I’m aware I'm being hypocritical, Vee. I’m just surprised.” Logan paused before absently continuing his train of thought. “You didn’t even wait for Patton to wake up?”

“Princey was taking care of him.” Virgil sat up, gently pulled Logan over so he was lying in his lap. “We didn't know where you were. We didn't know how badly you were hurt. Of course, I came after you. We weren't going to stop until we found you, Logan.”

Logan was quiet. He bit his lip, trying to stop tears from falling as warm appreciation swelled in his chest. “Thank you, Virgil."

“Anytime, Logan.”

"I've never had someone care about me that much." Logan's breath quivered as Virgil's fingertips brushed through his hair.

"Well, now you have three, L." Virgil whispered. "Princey and Patton we're both ready to drop everything until we brought you home."

Logan closed his eyes and relaxed as Virgil continued to stroke his hair. His mind was pleasantly quiet as he nearly fell asleep on Virgil’s shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Logan felt Virgil let out a heavy sigh and he stopped playing with Logan’s hair. “L, can I be honest with you for a second?”

Logan opened his eyes and turned to face Virgil. He hesitated briefly. Virgil’s expression had filled with emotion, and he suddenly seemed vulnerable. Logan blinked, surprised by the sudden change. “Of course, Vee.”

“I’ve been keeping something from you, and I think it's only fair that I tell you.” Virgil looked at Logan, trembling slightly. “Logan, we need to talk about the night you saved Roman.”

Noticing Virgil’s sudden nerves, Logan slowly reached over and placed his hand on Virgil’s. He frowned as Virgil didn’t even look up at him. “What about do you want to know?”

“I was the one who found him, L.” Virgil paused. “I’d returned to the castle barely an hour before I found the two of you passed out in the corridor.”

Logan stared up at him quietly, watching Virgil carefully as he waited for him to continue. Virgil looked up at him with desperation in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, L. Roman was rushed to the infirmary and I—” Virgil choked back a sob. “—I had you arrested, Logan.”

“Virgil—"

“I sat with Roman in the infirmary for hours. He-he woke for a while. They thought he was recovering—” Virgil sucked in a breath, tears flowing down his face as he looked away. “—but then he got worse. I was in a full panic. I thought I was going to lose my best friend, Logan."

Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand, trying to reassure him as he continued. “I’m sorry, Virgil. That must have been stressful for you.”

Virgil’s hand remained limp and his eyes were distant. “I didn't leave his side, Logan. Not for one second.”

“Of course not," Logan said reassuringly. "You were concerned for Roman, Vee.”

“That’s not why I’m telling you this, L.” Virgil sighed, refusing to meet Logan's eyes. “I was there when you broke into his room.”

“Oh.” Logan’s mouth dropped open. Chilling realization swept down his body and he froze, staring up at Virgil.

“I'd worked myself into a panic attack for the first time in years and I-I drifted off to sleep.” Virgil hesitantly tilted his head up to meet Logan’s gaze. “You saw me in the corner of the room. I'm sure you did, though clearly you must not have seen my face under the hood.”

Logan was quiet but he nodded slowly.

“When I woke, it was dark and you were putting something in Roman’s mouth.” Virgil paused, hanging his head in shame. “I thought you were hurting him, L.”

Logan nodded and squeezed Virgil’s hand tightly.

“I was so mad. I could have killed you.” Virgil took a deep breath holding back a whimper. “I nearly did.”

“Virgil—”

“No, Logan. You tried to tell me you were saving him, before I got my—"

Logan sat up, dropping Virgil's hand as he turned to face him. His stomach turned, but he ignored it, unable to tears his gaze from the tears flowing down Virgil's face.

"—before I got my arm around your throat, you pleaded, and I didn't—" Virgil choked in a sob, his cheeks flushed with regret. "I didn't stop until you passed out in my arms. I could have—but I didn't know, Logan. I'm so sorry—"

"Virgil, st—"

"—I don't want to make excuses. I was emotional and irrational, and you nearly paid the price for my rash decision with your life. I’m so sorry, Logan. I’m so sorry.”

“It's—”

“And, even worse. I ordered the guards to return you to the dungeon.” Virgil closed his eyes, regret burning in his chest “It was through my action that Remus held you for nearly a week. I'm sor—”

Virgil’s words fell away as Logan pulled him into an embrace. “Virgil, stop. You reacted like any logical person would have and I don't blame you. I knew the risks of what I was doing when I entered Roman’s infirmary room.”

“Logan—”

“You are not responsible for anything Remus did to me. He, alone, is culpable for any wrongdoings I endured.” 

“L—"

"You stopped, Virgil. Even in your grief, you didn't hurt me." Logan cut him off, squeezing him tight. “It's not your fault, Virgil. You did the best you could. None of this is your fault.”

Virgil leaned his head into Logan’s chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around Virgil’s shoulders. With a deep breath, Virgil went limp in Logan’s arms.

“Thank you for telling me, Virgil." Logan said softly in Virgil’s ear. "I'm glad you don't have to carry this with you anymore.” 

“Thanks, L.” Virgil pulled away slightly and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

Logan smiled warmly back at him. “Of course, Vee.”

Virgil hiccuped as Logan gently pulled him back onto the pile of pillows. Smiling warmly, Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil let out a long exhale as he dipped his head into Logan’s chest. Moments later, Logan smiled warmly as Virgil’s quiet snores filled his ears. He managed only a few minutes later before his consciousness drifted, following his friend into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

A quick knock at the door pulled him reluctantly from his sleep. Virgil moaned as Logan rolled away from him. He attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes as the door opened. He smiled warmly as Patton’s head popped around the edge of the door.

“Hey guys, we're back!”

“Hey, Pat.” Logan’s voice cracked as he called out to his friend.

“Lo!” Patton bounded happily into the room and climbed up on the bed on Logan’s side, opposite of Virgil. Logan smiled. He could see Patton's eyes drooping with exhaustion, yet he remained as buoyantly happy as ever. “You seem more awake, kiddo.”

“I am.” Logan smiled, taking stock of his body before looking back up at Patton. “The sedative’s effects seemed to have settled into a predictable pattern and I feel steadier.”

“Good, kiddo.” Patton beamed down at him “I imagine it will continue to fade for the next few hours, but let me know if anything changes, okay?”

“I will.” Logan smiled up at Patton, gently pulling his arm out from underneath Virgil’s head as he sat up.

Patton’s grin faltered and his eyes glistened. “I'm so glad you’re okay, Lo.”

Warmth swelled in Logan’s chest and he could feel happy tears welled in his eyes. “I'm glad you’re okay too, Pat.”

“Can I hug you, Lo?”

Logan nodded and extended an arm to Patton. He gasped as Patton slammed into his chest. After a moment of surprise, he smiled happily, gently wrapping his arm around the back of Patton’s neck.

“Thanks for coming after me, kiddo.”

Patton’s shaking voice was muffled in his shoulder, and Logan quickly squeezed him tighter, warmth flooding over his body. “Nothing could have stopped me, Patton.”

Patton pulled back slowly and continued to beam down at him.

Virgil sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking up at Patton. “Hey Pat, where'd princey go?”

“Don’t worry, Virge.” Patton reassured him. “He stopped to talk to the guards outside, but he'll be in—”

Almost as if on cue, there was a short knock at the door and Roman slipped into the room. For a moment, Logan thought he saw a puzzled look on the prince’s face, but it quickly vanished as Roman turned to him, noticing he was awake.

“Hey, Lo.”

Logan's heart fluttered at Roman's soft voice, and he could only hope that the cut on his face hid the redness in his cheeks.

“How are you feeling?”

“All things considered, I don't believe I have reason to complain.” Logan smiled tiredly up at the prince. "I'm glad to be back with you."

“Good.” The prince's smile widened and his soft, brown eyes sparkled. “I'm glad you’re home, Lo.”

“Me too, princey.” Logan smirked, playfully co-opting Virgil’s nickname for the prince.

Roman raised an eyebrow with a smirk, adopting a mock warning tone. He straightened up, feigning an authoritative stance. “That’s awfully brave of you to push your luck so soon, Lo.”

“I think I’ve earned the right at this point.” Logan grinned at him, meeting the Roman’s challenging tone.

Roman rolled his eyes, slumping back in defeat. He pointed over at Virgil. “You’ve been a bad influence on him.”

“What can I say, princey?” Virgil shrugged and smirked back at him. “He learns fast.”

Roman rolled his eyes and Patton giggled happily at Roman’s playfully exasperated smile. Patton swooped down, curling up against Logan’s chest. Logan's heart felt light for a moment, surrounded on all sides by his friends.

“I don’t mean to bring the room down,” Logan looked up in surprise at Virgil’s suddenly serious tone. “but there’s something bothering you Roman. Is there something going on?”

Logan followed Virgil’s gaze back to Roman, whose face fell slightly. He hesitated for a moment, nearly deflecting Virgil's comment, but he seemed to decide it wasn't worth the effort. He sighed, defeated, and looked sheepishly over at Virgil. “Sometimes I hate that you can see right through me, Virgil.”

“Tough luck, princey. What’s bothering you?”

“I stopped to talk to the guards because I wanted to know how Logan got into my room without anyone noticing.”

“And?”

Roman looked up at him with a worried expression. “They said that I brought him in, Virge.”

“What?” Virgil suddenly sat up straighter, leaning towards Roman. 

Roman shrugged. “I don't know, Virge, but they didn't appear to be lying.”

“Could it have been Remus in disguise?” Virgil pondered out loud.

“Not unless he shaved that disgusting mustache—" Roman stopped as Logan's eyes opened wide. “Logan, do you know something?”

_Dee disguised his voice._

_Could he—_

After witnessing the strength of his magic, it didn't seem to be a far stretch of the imagination to say he might be capable of other types of disguise. Shaken, He looked up at Roman, instinctively touching the necklace around his neck, trying to find words that wouldn't hurt him. He could feel the metal heating up in his hand and he closed his eyes, stuttering. “I, uh—”

“Logan, don't.” Virgil interrupted.

Roman gaze shot to Virgil in confusion.

Virgil looked to Logan. “Are you okay with me telling princey, L?”

Logan nodded numbly, watching Virgil turn back to Roman with a serious look on his face. “He can't say anything about what happened because your bastard of a brother put that charmed amulet around his neck. If he tries, he—” Virgil’s voice dropped off at the sight of Logan shaking next to him, before turning slowly back to Roman. “It hurts him, princey."

The necklace burned uncomfortably on his chest as he ached to correct Virgil on who had actually placed the necklace. Instead, he merely dropped his head.

Roman's jaw dropped as his gaze turned back to Logan. “Is that true, Logan?”

Logan nodded weakly, avoiding eye contact with Roman as he considered his words. “I attempted to relay some information to Virgil earlier. I thought the information was innocuous, but I was immediately overtaken by a wave of sparks when I attempted to speak. It was…uncomfortable.”

“It was more than uncomfortable,” Virgil snarled, turning to look at Roman. “He was shaking with pain by the time the sparks faded. That bastard made sure he was pushing Logan to his limits.”

Roman's concerned eyes turned to him. Logan cringed at the sight of the sadness, he quickly turning down his eyes, hanging his head. Reluctantly, he nodded, affirming Virgil's statement.

Logan flinched at movement in the corner of his eye.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's only me." Logan relaxed as Patton moved closer with a concerned look on his face. “Can I take a look, Lo? I saw it when I was cleaning your face earlier but I wasn't sure what it was.”

Logan nodded. His muscles tensed and he lifted his head as Patton approached, allowing him to reach out to examine the amulet. Patton reached his hand out for the necklace, but before he could touch it, an arc of green light jumped from the emerald to Patton's hand and Patton cried out, pulling back and shaking his hand.

“Pat! No—” Logan lunged forward but was suddenly stopped by a wave of dizziness. He swayed dangerously and was forced to lean back as Virgil and Roman rushed toward Patton.

They'd barely moved toward him when Patton quickly waved them away. “I’m fine, guys. I'm sorry. I should have known better."

Roman stood next to the bed, glancing between Patton and Logan, hesitant to back away from his friend just yet. “You’re really okay, Patton?”

“I’m fine. Just a little sting. The amulet is charmed to resist magical tampering. I use magic so when I approached, it reacted to protect itself.” Patton paused, seeing his friends were still concerned. He smiled reassuringly. “Honestly guys, it surprised me more than anything. That's powerful magic, Lo. Far more powerful than anything I can do.”

“From what I could understand, it keeps me from revealing information relevant to my experiences and acts as a sort of magical tracking conduit.” Logan paused, considering his words. “He-he didn't like that I was hiding from him before.”

“L, be careful.” Virgil warned. He reached over and rested his hand on Logan’s shoulder gently. “It's not worth hurting yourself over.”

Logan smiled appreciatively, nodding as his gaze drifted down as he lost himself in his thoughts.

“Okay, guys.” Patton interjected firmly, pulling Logan back out of his mind. “We can figure this out later. I need to treat Logan's wounds now.”

Virgil nodded and slipped off the side of the bed, gesturing to Roman. “Come on, princey. Let's give Logan some privacy. Besides, I need to rest a bit. I'm nearly on the _verge_ of collapse.”

Patton laughed loudly and Virgil smiled down at him. He gently nudged Roman toward the door. Roman glanced down at Logan, clearly hesitant to leave, but he allowed himself to be pulled out of the room by Virgil, his gaze trained on Logan until Virgil finally pushed him through the door, letting it close behind them.

“Okay, kiddo. Let's get you fixed up. Can you sit up straight?”

“Yeah, l think so." He sat up slowly, groaning quietly at the movement.

“That’s good, kiddo.” Patton wet a cloth and carefully dabbed it along the cut on his face, cleaning away the remaining dried blood on his face. He turned away for a moment, and Logan watched as he pulled a small container out of his bag. Patton popped open the cap to the container, revealing a clear salve. As he applied the salve to Logan’s face, he finally broke the silence. “We need to keep a close eye on this one. If we treat it carefully, hopefully I can prevent it from scarring.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, Pat.” He winced slightly as Patton touched a particularly sensitive spot.

“Oh!” Patton's face fell. Concern and guilt washed over his face. “I'm sorry, Lo.”

“It's fine, Pat. The edges are just a little sensitive.” Logan smiled weakly when the concern on Patton’s face didn't fade. “I'm okay. I promise.”

Patton bit his lip with a sigh. “I hate that you had to go through this because of me.”

“Patton, you wouldn't have been abducted if you hadn't taken the risk of helping me. You’re hardly to blame for the fact that I got hurt helping you escape from a situation I brought upon you.” Logan dropped his head. “Besides, I think I got off relatively easy. We both know that Remus is capable of more.”

Patton still looked sad and guilty. “I know you’re right, but I don't like it, kiddo.”

“I don’t either, Pat and we’re both home now though. That's what's most important, right?” Logan attempted a reassuring smile.

“Right, Lo.” Patton smiled over at him warmly, though Logan noticed that Patton’s gaze hesitated uncomfortably on Dee’s amulet. “Let me finish your cheek and we can change your other bandages.”

Logan nodded, tilting his head to give Patton a better angle. Patton finished bandaging his face quickly. While pulling more bandages out of his bag, he indicated for Logan to take off his shirt. Logan complied, shivering as Patton pulled the remains of the shredded bandages off his chest.

“These are dirty. They should have been changed several times by now.” Patton frowned, closely examining the wounds. “Your shoulder’s healing very well though. Does anything feel particularly sore?”

“Nothing in particular,” Logan shrugged, shivering as Patton's fingertips traced the scars on his chest. “Just general soreness.”

“Good, kiddo.” Patton continued to redress his wounds. Methodically, he worked his way across Logan's chest and back with fresh bandages. He made quick work of Logan's chest. Logan gasped with relief as the aching faded and Patton finally pulled away.

“Are you hungry, Lo? It has to have been hours since you ate something." Patton said as he was finishing up.

Logan shrugged. “I’m sure I would benefit from a proper meal, but if I'm being honest, I’m not sure I’d be able to keep anything down."

Patton watched Logan carefully. “I'll have Roman send for food. I think it would be best that everyone at least try to eat something soon.”

Logan hesitated. “It’s probably relevant for me to mention that I don’t prefer to eat meat.”

“Okay, kiddo. I'll let Roman know.” Patton smiled at him, gently nudging him to lay down on the bed. “Why don't you get some rest?”

Panic rose in Logan’s throat at the thought of being alone. “Patton, I—”

“It’s okay, Lo.” Patton turned back to reassure him. “We’ll be right outside the door. No one is going anywhere until you wake up. Okay?”

Logan paused, nodding cautiously. Patton smiled and made a move to leave Logan stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Sadness radiated off Patton in waves, and something felt wrong.

_He's not okay._

“Pat?”

Patton slowly turned back to Logan with a tired smile. “Yeah, kiddo?”

“You’re okay, right?”

Patton sighed and smiled sadly down at Logan. “I'm trying to be, Lo.”

“It’s not your fault, Pat.”

“My brain knows that’s true, but my heart is trying to convince me otherwise.” Patton sighed. “I'm working on it though, Lo. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Can I help you, Pat?”

Patton swooped back over, quickly pulling Logan into an embrace. “You are, kiddo. Just having you and Virgil and Roman around helps more than you know.” Patton took a deep breath, sitting back down next to Logan. “Listen, Logan. I used to not value my own life much and old habits die hard, kiddo. The thought of someone important to me risking their life for mine would have been unbearable for me in the past. It would have killed me, and honestly, Virgil and Roman are probably more worried for me than they're letting on. I used to have some bad ways of coping with the guilt, Lo.”

“Pat—”

“It’s okay, Lo.” Patton squeezed him tightly. “I’m better now. I'm not that person anymore. Even if the thoughts are there, I don't have to believe them. I choose not to believe them and I choose to happy to be here with all of you.”

“We’re happy you’re safe, Pat.” Logan leaned back into the pillows as Patton released him, smiling tiredly up at his friend.

“Me too, kiddo. I'm glad I get to be here with you.” Patton reached down, pulling the blanket up to Logan’s chest. He smiled happily down at Logan as he stood up off the bed and move towards the door. “Get some rest, Lo. We'll wake you when there’s food, okay?”

“Okay.” Logan curled into the blankets, closing his eyes. “Thank you again, Patton.”

“Sure thing, Lo.”

Logan listened as Patton slipped out of the room. Happy tears leaked from his eyes as his friends' overwhelming love settled into him. He felt his consciousness fading, and he knew that sleep would claim him within a few short minutes. He resisted sleeping, relishing in warm feeling in his chest. Thoughts of his friends' kindness drifted through his mind and he smiled. A realization struck his mind just as deep sleep claimed him and the thought echoed in his mind as he drifted comfortably.

He felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Angst, Self-deprecation, Pain as a method of control  
> (Let me know if I need to add more!)
> 
> Our sweet boys finally get to rest <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and theories are always welcome! I love to see what people are thinking! :)


	21. Never-Ending Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100K words! <3
> 
> And what a chapter to come up at at 100K :D This one has been one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Some Very Light Angst  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

A knock at the door gently pulled Logan from his sleep. He blinked slowly letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of the room around him. His muscles resisted as he rolled over on the back propping himself up on his elbows. He gritted his teeth as he swayed, sleep still weighing heavily down on his body.

“Lo?”

Logan's head jerked up, surprised to hear the prince's voice. A mild jolt of adrenaline shot through his body as the door cracked open. He pushed himself upright, sucking in a breath as Roman's head popped around the corner.

“Good morning, Logan,” Logan felt redness in his cheeks as Roman tilted his head through the door with a cocky grin. “May I come in?”

“Yes.” Logan pushed himself upright, quickly pushing the hair from his eyes as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Please come in, Roman.”

“I apologize for waking you, my sweet hero," Roman swayed through the doorway, approaching with a tray in his hand. “but your food has arrived.”

“There is no need to apologize, Roman.” Logan smiled weakly as Roman approached the side of his bed with a bounce in his step. “I appreciate that you took the time to deliver it to me.”

“It is my pleasure, Lo.”

Logan’s face flushed as Roman leaned over him to rest the bed tray over Logan’s lap. Warm steam floated up from the warm plates and he took a deep breath, appreciating the way the humid air felt on his sore throat.

Roman cleared his throat and Logan looked up at the sound. Roman held a clenched a hand, softly touching it to his lips as he looked down to Logan. He smiled, dropping his hand from his chin as he slowly took a breath. An uncharacteristic nervousness flickered in his eyes as he extended the open palm of his hand out to Logan. “May I join you, Logan?”

Logan barely contained a smirk as he watched the prince wait for his answer. “I’m under the impression that this is your bedroom, Roman. I don't think I'm in a position to negotiate whether or not you have the right to stay.”

Roman's smile sobered at Logan's statement. His voice dropped to a serious tone. “You are my guest here, Logan. I don’t want there to be any misinterpretation. If you say no, I will respect that. The choice is entirely in your hands.”

“I was only teasing.” Logan smiled weakly up at him. “I would be honored if you would stay, Roman.”

Roman smiled warmly down at him and crossed over to the other side of the bed. Only as Roman slid gracefully on top of the silken sheets did Logan realize that he did not bring food for himself.

“Are you not eating?”

Roman turn his grin to Logan. “I intend to eat later, Logan. You need not worry for me."

Logan hesitated nervously, eyeing him with a questioning glance. Roman attempted a reassuring smile, but his smile faltered when Logan continued to stare at him skeptically.

“Patton requested relatively bland food for you, in case you were still feeling nauseous.” Roman explained softly. “I didn't want the smell of anything I was eating to bother you.”

Logan smiled at Patton's foresight, warmed that his friend had been considerate enough to think of his needs. “I do not mind eating in solitude if you wish to eat now, Roman. You shouldn’t neglect your own needs for my sake.”

“I would still prefer to stay, if you'll have me.” Seeing Logan's concern, Roman quickly clarified. “Truly, I will not suffer for waiting a bit longer.”

Logan eyed him nervously, keeping his expression carefully neutral as lifted the plate cover. A warm rush of steam hit his face and he smiled. His mouth began watering at the sight of the mounds of food in front of him. He paused, turning to Roman with a curious smile.

“To what do I owe this honor, my prince?” Logan picked up spoon, absently stirring the bowl of broth on the tray.

“Logan, please. There’s no need for you to use my title—”

Logan absentmindedly glanced over at Roman, surprised to see discomfort in his eyes.

“Roman—” Logan cautiously rested a hand on the prince’s forearm. “—I'm sorry. I intended your honorific as a term of endearment. If that causes you discomfort, I will cease doing so.”

“I—” A subtle smile curled on Roman’s lips as he returned Logan’s soft gaze. “So long as you are not doing so out of a feeling of obligation, I believe I can accept that.”

Logan smiled, gently squeezing Roman’s arm before pulling his hand back. Gently, he blew on a spoonful of broth before sipping at it slowly. His stomach turned as he swallowed and he was suddenly grateful for Patton's foresight. Much more would have been too much for him to handle. He forced himself to swallow a few more spoon before turning back to the quiet prince with a shy smile.

“So, Roman. Why are you here?”

Roman seemed to be pulled from a daze, blinking absently at Logan as he swallowed another spoonful of the broth. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I assumed as much when you asked to stay,” Logan leaned his elbows on the tray, turning his head to watch Roman next to him. “but generally one would expect you to begin speaking at some point if a conversation is your intended result.”

“You're an awfully snarky bastard once you get comfortable, Logan.” Roman could barely contain his smile as he gently rebuked Logan.

“Are you regretting your decision to allow me to become so audacious, my prince?” Logan raised an eyebrow, taking a stab at the roasted vegetables on his plate.

“Not in the slightest,” Roman exhaled slowly. “In fact, I daresay I'm enjoying your boldness.”

Logan’s heart fluttered at the praise and he was suddenly grateful for the bandages on his face covering most of the redness covering his face. He bit his lip, absently poking at his food before turning to look at Roman. “So, what did you want to discuss, Roman?”

“A lot has happened, Logan, and in all the chaos, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you.”

Logan stopped picking at his food, gently placing his fork down on the tray. “What did you wish to know about?”

“About what'd happened last night, Logan.” Roman’s face fell as Logan’s muscles tensed and he turned his head away from Roman.

Logan clenched his jaw, closing his eyes as he leaned on the tray in front of him. “Roman, I would like nothing more than to provide you with information about last night, but—"

“Logan,” Roman immediately backtracked. “I'm not here to pry for information about tonight’s events. All of that can wait until a more appropriate time. I only wish to know how you are doing through everything that happened.”

Logan relaxed slightly, exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. “How I'm doing?”

“A lot has happened, Logan,” Roman turned his body so he faced Logan, sliding closer until he looked across the tray at Logan. “You, in particular, have been through so much in the past day. I want to make sure you have what you need to feel better.

Logan leaned his elbows down onto the bed tray, resting one of his hands on one of the warm plate covers. His smile gave way to a quiet chuckle as he turned back to Roman.

“And what are you laughing about, Lo?” Roman raised an eyebrow and a subtle smile curled at the corner of his lips.

“This whole situation is absurd, Roman. In my most wild imaginings, I never could have predicted recent events would result in me lying in the crowned prince’s bed, let alone having you personally bring me meals in bed and lying there look—” Logan nearly bit his tongue, cutting off this own words as heat burned on his cheeks. “–I mean, acting the way you do.”

Roman raised an eyebrow knowingly and flashed a sly smile at him. “Are you not happy with that, Logan?”

Logan bit the inside of his cheek, trying to control the grin stretching across his face. “Certainly, I am happy to be here, Roman. That doesn’t detract from the idea that the situation is absurd.”

Roman's expression softened. “I know this has been a lot for you, Lo.”

Logan gently covered his mouth with a closed fist as his stomach twisted. He leaned back against the pillows with a deep breath. “I'm adjusting, Roman.”

“Logan, are you okay?” Roman leaned closer with concern.

“I'm quite alright, Roman.” Logan waved away his concern. “I'm merely a little nauseous but nothing to be concerned over.”

“Is that really all, Lo?” Roman pressed. “You've been through a lot tonight.”

Logan swallowed back his nausea and turned his gaze from his food. He looked up at Roman with a curious expression. “May I ask you something, Roman?”

“Of course.”

Logan crossed his arms, trying to find the right words. “I understand that you decided to help me partially out of a desire to make recompense for my wrongful imprisonment, but—”

After a moment of silence, Roman prompted him to continue. “But what, Logan?”

Logan met his gaze for a moment. “Was there any other reason that you decided to offer me this position?”

Roman’s eyes narrowed in on Logan. “What other reason would I have?”

Logan shrugged. “If I knew, Roman, I wouldn’t be asking.”

“Okay, Logan.” Roman continued to stare at Logan carefully. “There was no ulterior motive. I simply wanted to ensure you were taken care of after what had happened.”

“If it had been someone else, you would have done the same for them?” Logan glanced up at him, anxiously chewing on his lip as he awaited Roman’s response.

Roman hesitated briefly. “Well, perhaps not exactly the same for anyone else.”

Logan tensed, crossing his arms tighter across his chest.

“Don't get me wrong, Logan,” Roman held up a hand to reassure Logan. “I planned on offering you something, regardless of who you were. I would not have offered one of the highest positions in the court to just anyone.”

“So why did you offer it to me, Roman?”

Roman hesitated. “I could tell you were intelligent and kind, Logan. The decision felt right.”

Logan’s face was unreadable as he sat quietly, apparently lost in thought.

“Why is that so hard to believe, Logan?”

Logan sighed. “You didn't know me.”

“I didn’t. I made the decision based on my own intuition.” Roman paused. “I don't know what to tell you, Lo. You're special.”

Logan's breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and he could almost see that glowing yellow eyes burning into the back of his eyelids. “I seem to keep hearing that—”

The amulet around his neck grew hot and he groaned as a single spark struck his neck. With a dissatisfied grunt, he slumped back into the pillow behind him.

Roman glanced over at him in concern before realization seemed to strike him. He slid forward, lifting the tray off of Logan’s lap and turning to slowly lower it down onto the ground next to the bed. Carefully, he reached up to unfold Logan’s arms, sliding his hands down to gently hold Logan’s wrists. He was quiet for a long time before he managed to whisper his question.

“Did Remus tell you were special, Logan?”

Logan didn't even look up at him. He ached to answer but he knew doing so would cost him so he just stared absently down at his hands.

“Right.” Roman whispered. He looked up to Logan’s face, frowning at the distant look in his eyes. He slowly set Logan’s hands in his lap and moved to sit next to Logan. He extended an arm over Logan’s back, inviting him to lean into his shoulder. “Come here, Lo.”

Logan hesitated briefly, before a small, tired smile curled at the corner of his lips as he allowed Roman to pull him underneath his shoulder. Logan smiled as his head rested on Roman’s chest and he let out a sigh as he felt Roman's breath in his hair.

“Listen, Lo. I don't have the answer you’re looking for.” Roman paused, leaning his forehead down on top of Logan’s head. “I don't know why Remus decided to take an interest in you.”

Releasing a breath, Logan sank into the warmth of Roman’s chest, feeling defeated. “I knew it was unlikely, but not having an answer is difficult all the same.”

“Lo, I know this is a lot to ask of you after last night's events,” Roman gently curled his arm tighter around Logan’s shoulder. “but I think for just one night you should let yourself forget.”

“I don't think I can—" Even as he tried to protest, Logan’s voice trailed off and a faint smile curled on Logan’s face as Roman's arm tightened around him. “—need to figure out his plan."

“We will figure everything out,” Roman whispered quietly. “but you deserve better than to worry your whole life away.”

Cautiously, he settled in next to Roman, eyeing him nervously, watching for any sign of hesitation from Roman as he slowly wrapped his free arm around Roman's waist. Seeing none, he closed his eyes, tensely settling next to Roman. The amulet around his neck felt heavy with the weight of Roman's words. “I can't let him—”

“Logan, you deserve more than to worry your life away." Roman hushed him softly. “Let me give you one night of normalcy.”

Gratitude at Roman’s concern welled in Logan’s throat as he buried his face into Roman’s chest. He let out a breathless whisper. “Roman—”

“Let me make you happy, Lo.”

Logan shivered at the feeling of Roman's warm breath in his hair. He closed his eyes, grabbing a handful of Roman's shirt. His muscles tensed against Roman’s body.

Roman tensed. Concern flooded over him as he shifted down to look at Logan. “I'm sorry. Did I upset you?”

“No,” Logan lifted his head, eyes glistening in the dim light. “Thank you, Roman.”

Roman relaxed, smiling gently at Logan. Slowly, he reached a hand to Logan’s cheek. “For what, Logan?”

Logan sniffled quietly, cheeks red with emotion. “Thank you for caring, Roman.”

Roman smiled, pulling Logan close as they sunk back into the pillows behind them. He nuzzled his head close to Logan’s with a wide grin. “It is truly my pleasure to do so, Lo.”

Logan chuckled quietly, shivering pleasantly at Roman’s closeness. He sighed comfortably as he curled in close to Roman’s chest, enjoying the heat radiating off his body. Breathing deeply, his chest raised and lowered against Roman’s as his body melted into the prince. After a few minutes, Roman looked down to see Logan's eyes drooping.

Roman leaned close to Logan's ear and whispered. “Virgil and I have a plan for tonight, but we have a few hours before we're going to go out. Would you like me to leave so you can rest until then?”

“No,” Logan pleaded quietly. “Please stay with me, Ro."

Roman smiled sweetly, resting his head next to Logan. “Certainly, love.”




“He really is a deep sleeper, isn't he?”

“You would be too, if you'd been through what he has tonight.”

“I already want to sleep for the next three days, princey.”

“Better wake up soon, Virge. We've still got a whole night ahead of us.”

“Don’t worry, princey. I'll wake up quick once we get out into the cold.”

Logan stirred quietly, feeling Roman’s arms still draped loosely around him.

“Well, damn. I think he might be back among the living.”

Logan cracked open his eyes, settling his gaze on Virgil with a glare.

“What do you say, L?” Virgil teased with a cocky smile. “Are you ready to join us?”

Logan continued to glare at him, knowing his attempt to feign irritation was significantly diminished by the blanket covering him nearly to his nose.

“Better watch out, Virge, or you're going to be the one needing protection from him.”

Roman jostled him lightly and Logan couldn’t help the soft smile forming on his face. He stretched his arm lazily, rolling his eyes. “I think I will spare him my wrath just this once.”

“Thank the gods.” Virgil snorted with a devilish smirk. “The almighty and powerful Logan has chosen to let me live.”

“I reserve the right to reverse my decision.” Logan muttered with a tired smile as Patton giggled from the end of the bed.

“Are you ready for an adventure, Lo?”

Logan’s eyes turned up to gaze into Roman’s soft, brown eyes and he smiled. “I'm ready, princey.”

“Good.” Roman smiled brightly down at him for a moment before turning to Virgil with a smirk. “Did you want to want to tell him what we’re doing, Virgil?”

“You and Patton have had a rough, couple days, so we’re going to one of Patton's favorite places in the whole castle.” Virgil smirked as Logan curiously sat up, watching Patton who was basically bouncing next to him.

“We're going to the observatory!” Patton nearly yelled with excitement.

“Well, there goes our dramatic tension, Pat.”

“Sorry, Ro.” Patton barely contained his very unapologetic smile. “I got too excited.”

Logan turned an absent look up at Roman as he spoke before turning back to Patton. “The observatory?”

Roman smiled down at him. “At the top of this tower is a special observatory that is home to one of the kingdom’s best kept secrets.”

“It's a telescope, L.” Virgil smirked as Logan’s confused expression turned to him. “A big one. It runs nearly half the width of the tower and it's just as tall.”

“It's one of a kind.” Roman whispered proudly. “Probably the only one in the world of its like.”

Logan looked between them curiously. “How—”

“No questions until we get there, Lo.”

“But—"

“See it first,” Roman smiled at Logan’s pout. “After that, you can ask as many questions as your heart desires. Agreed?”

Logan could barely contain his giddy smile behind his pout. “Very well, Roman. I will acquiesce to your terms.”

“Good,” Roman started to move beside him. “Let’s get you a coat and then we can head out.”




After he'd gotten dressed, Logan made his way to the door. Roman followed behind him and Logan could feel Roman watching him for signs of weakness. He let out a quiet breath, both exasperated and touched by the prince’s slightly overbearing concern.

“I feel fine, Roman. You don't have to watch me so intently.” He flashed an appreciative smile at Roman's abashed look. “I will inform you if my condition changes.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Logan smiled at his relieved expression, slowly to a stop in front of the exit. He turned forward to see Virgil blocking the door with one hand on the handle. “Listen, everyone needs to stay close. No risks tonight, okay?”

Everyone solemnly nodded back at him. When Virgil seemed satisfied, he gave a nod to Roman while he slowly opened the door behind him.

“Good. Princey, take the lead. I'll follow behind you all.” He opened the door for Roman, allowing Patton and Logan to follow closely behind him. As he exited, Virgil locked the door and took up position behind them.

Logan stayed a few steps behind Roman as he led them through the narrow corridors up the top of the tower. He glanced around. Moonlight filtered in the narrow corridors as they moved silently through the passageways. A breeze swept over the back of his neck and he shivered as Roman led them into the final corridor. The hallway opened up to reveal a large rounded wall. A large set of stone stairs rose up along the length of the wall, leading to a trapdoor in the ceiling

Logan paused, staring at the strange room for a moment before Virgil passed by the rest of them. With a quick hop, he climbed up to the top of the stairs and flipped the trapdoor. Logan glanced at the others, who were patiently staring up at Virgil as he disappeared to the upper floor. A few silent moments passed before Virgil dipped his head back down, gesturing for them to follow him.

“After you.” Roman smiled and gestured dramatically for Logan to lead the way. He smiled as Patton nodded excitedly, bouncing a few steps behind him as he moved up the stairs.

Logan gasped loudly as he walked into the room above. In the center of the room sat a massive, brass mechanical telescope. The massive contraption stood almost a full floor taller than the outer walls and it's lens extended well over the edge of the tower walls. His jaw hung agape as he walked along the side of the machine, inspecting its intricate gears and cogs.

“Wow,” He whispered breathlessly as he turned his gaze from the mechanical wonder to the open sky exposed above them. Despite being in the center of the castle, he’d never seen the stars so clearly. Not a cloud hung in the sky as the thousands of tiny lights sparkled above them. Logan’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the colorful wisps of the galaxy winding their way across the sky. He forced himself to tear his gaze away from the sky to look around the room. The outer walls were lined with star maps and bookshelves full of more scrolls and books than he could hope to read in a year.

A soft breeze whistled through the empty space. Logan shivered again, though he suspected this one had less to do with the cold.

Logan watched absently as Patton jaunted over to join Virgil. They chattered excitedly at a desk next to the telescope's eyepiece. Only a moment passed before Virgil started pulling star maps off the shelves and rolling them out for Patton. Logan smiled listening to his excited squeals from across the room.

“You like it?”

Logan startled at the prince's unexpected closeness, but he settled quickly, smiling as Roman stepped up behind him. “Yes. Very much, Roman.”

“Good.” Roman smiled coyly as he circled Logan to stand in front of him. “As my personal advisor, you're entitled to use this space as you please. Once everything calms down a bit and I can guarantee your safety, you’ll be able to come here whenever you like.”

“Really?” Logan looked at Roman in disbelief.

“Really, Lo.” Roman chuckled softly. “If you like, I'll even eventually introduce you to one of our experts and they can show you how to work some of the more intricate pieces.”

“I would like that, Roman.” Logan whispered as happy tears welled in his eyes. “Thank you, Roman. I couldn’t have asked for anything more.”

“Don't thank me, Lo. It's simply part of package you signed up for when you accepted your position.” Roman reassured him. “It's about time you got to take advantage of the perks of your new title.”

Logan looked up at him shyly. “I honestly hadn't considered there would be any benefits beyond the accommodations and the pay.”

Roman leaned against the edge of a nearby table and looked up at the open sky. “There’s so much more than even this, especially for an inquisitive mind like yours. You'll have access to knowledge and tools you wouldn't have dreamed of before.”

Logan looked away for a moment, lost in his thoughts. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaking and tears flowed down his face. “Roman—”

“Lo!” Roman sprang over to him, suddenly concerned. “Are you okay?”

There were tears in his eyes as he looked up at Roman but Roman relaxed as a smile spread across his face. “Yeah, Ro. I'm really good.”

Roman startled back as Logan moved toward him. He froze, uncertain as Logan stopped in front of him. Hesitantly, Logan reached out his hands, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist. A moment later, Roman’s shock faded, replaced with an affectionate warmth as he gently embraced Logan back.

“Thank you, Roman. I could repeat myself ad infinitum and I still don't think it'd be adequate for expressing my gratitude for what you've given me.”

“You deserve all of this and more, Logan, but I'm glad you’re happy.” Roman held him tightly for a long time but eventually he pulled back from Logan with a smile. “Alright, enough of this. I want to focus on you. Please, you must have questions about how it all works.”

“What happens if it rains?”

Roman paused with a shocked smile. “The first question burning in your mind is about the machine's maintenance?”

“I can only assume that proper maintenance protocol is essential to the longevity of this marvelous machine.” Logan blushed. “I am concerned that it is exposed so openly to the elements.”

“You don't think we took the proper precautions on one of the kingdom’s most prized possessions?” Roman smirked at him.

Logan’s face flushed a bright red. “N-no, I didn’t mean to imply—”

“It's okay, Lo. No need to worry.” Roman chuckled, subtly enjoying Logan's embarrassment. “It's actually a question with an interesting answer.”

Logan smiled, appreciatively. “Would you care to elaborate?”

“Sure.” Roman pointed up to the sky above them. “There is actually a thin, magical barrier forming a protective dome above us. It's nothing spectacular but it keeps this room protected from the wind, rain, dirt and other things.”

“That's brilliant. So, there’s nothing visible to the naked eye that would obscure your line of sight.” Logan sucked in a breath, turning back to Roman. “How did I not know this was here?”

“It's a well-kept secret, for the most part.” Roman shrugged.

“But how?” Logan pressed. “It's massive and exposed. The structure must be visible from the ground, even if people don’t know what it is.”

“The magical barrier cloaks the exterior. From the outside, it looks like any of the other towers.”

“Amazing.” Logan exhaled.

Roman smiled fondly and extended a hand to Logan. “I think Virgil’s been showing Patton how to set it up. Shall we join them?”

Logan’s cheeks burned and he could only hope the chill in the air disguised his delight at Roman’s touch as he took the prince’s hand. He let himself be led over to the end of the telescope.

“Can you see anything, Pat?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, but it's pretty fuzzy, Virge.”

“Figures. I'm always bad with this. Let me see again.” Virgil leaned in again and fiddled with the knobs. “This is the most frustrating part of the process.”

“May I give it a shot?” Logan asked as Roman pulled him over.

Virgil smiled at him and shrugged. “Sure, L. Come here. I'll show you how it works.”

After a quick run through of the dials and knobs, Logan started to fiddle with the knobs. They were all silent as they watched him work, fascinated by Logan's intense focus.

A minute later, Logan stepped back, seemingly satisfied. He offered it to Patton. “Is that better?”

Patton stepped up and looked through the lens. “Oh, wow! That's amazing, Logan!” He waved quickly to Virgil. “Come take a look!”

Virgil stepped forward and Logan swelled with pride as Virgil gasped. “Wow, L. I've never gotten it to focus this clearly.”

“Quick, Ro. Take a look and let's find something else!” Patton cheered. Logan chuckled. It seemed to him that Patton was barely containing his urge to jump up and down excitedly.

Roman took a quick look and they continued on their search through the sky. Patton and Virgil soon settled into finding new challenges for Logan, trying to see if there was anything he couldn't find. They cycled through planet, stars and other parts of the cosmos for what must have been hours, but Logan didn’t care. He found himself happily wishing this night would never end.

Logan found himself tiredly leaning on a bookshelf, waiting for Patton and Virgil to find their next target. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan he noticed Roman approaching. His arm brushed against Logan's as he stood next. Goosebumps raised on his skin as he realized how close the prince was to him. He nervously glanced over at Patton and Virgil standing in front of them, absorbed in the maps of the stars.

Logan turned to face Roman but shied away as he noticed that the prince was watching him. He knew his face was bright red, despite his desperate attempts to hide his feelings.

A second later, he nearly jumped at the surprise of Roman’s touch, feeling the prince’s hand slip into his, interlacing his fingers tightly with Logan’s. Shyly, Logan looked up at Roman smiling down at him. His cheeks burned but Logan relaxed slightly, enjoying the feeling of Roman’s warmth next to him.

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short as Patton called Logan back over for his help. Logan hesitantly stepped away from Roman, letting his hand slip back to his side.

Logan took a deep breath, letting hjs nervousness slip away in order to focus on the task at hand. He found the task was significantly more challenging because his hands were shaking. Eventually though, he locked onto their final target, a small but bright planet near the horizon.

He moved aside to let Patton take a look. “Wow, That's amazing. It's so pretty and bright!”

“It's one of my personal favorites, Pat. It's a planet named Taranis and it's actually possible to observe it with your bare eye.” Logan pointed to the horizon. “It's just there. It's the bright one there on the with the blueish hue.”

“Wow, Lo. How do you know that?” Patton followed his hand, mystified.

“Stories and secondhand information mostly. The lore surrounding it is quite fascinating.” Logan paused. “I noticed it’s unique hue when I was a child. Since then, I've clung on to any information about it that I could get my hands on, and in a strange way, it's been a source of comfort for me throughout my life.”

“That's really cool, Lo.” Patton smiled at him.

“It's also unique in the fact that it is visible all year round.” Logan smiled at Patton.

“It's cool that it's always there. Almost like a friend, just watching over you.” Patton yawned.

Virgil leaned over and bumped his shoulder into Patton’s. “Is it time to call it a night, Pat?”

Patton yawned again and nodded.

“Come on, then.” Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand, pulling him up out of his chair. “You ready, princey?”

“Whenever you are, Virge.”

“Give me a minute to put everything away and we'll head out.” Virgil turned to Patton. “Mind helping me clean up, Pat?”

“Absolutely, kiddo.” Patton jumped up to follow him over to the shelves.

Logan hesitated to follow, unwilling to let the night end despite his growing exhaustion. Out if the corner of his eyes, he saw Roman notice his pause before stepping over towards Logan. Sadness weighed heavy on his heart and he barely even managed to look up as Roman leaned in close to him.

“You seem disappointed, Lo.”

“I realize I am quickly exhausting my remaining energy,” Logan sighed, smiling sadly up at Roman as the reality of his situation came rushing back to him. “but I must admit, I find myself wishing this wasn't ending.”

Roman smiled sweetly. “Tonight, may be over, Logan, but this door is open to you forever. You can have a thousand more nights just like this one, if you like."

After a pause, Logan smiled coyly at Roman. “Only one thousand?”

Roman grinned back at him. “You have a lifetime to explore the stars, Logan.”

Logan’s heart fluttered at Roman’s promises, and he turned to look up at the prince with an adoring smile. “I think I'd enjoy spending that time with you, Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit a fluff and happiness for Logan?  
> Yes, please. <3
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, kudos and theories down below. I enjoy seeing what everyone's thinking <3


	22. Fairy Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going up a bit later than anticipated because I got busy this weekend but I think it'll be worth the wait ;)
> 
> Chapter Warning: Flirting/Romance

Patton's laugh echoed in the empty corridor as they approached Roman's quarters. Virgil had given up enforcing his strict protective formation from earlier in the night and had settled for allowing them walking in pairs on their way back. He led them through the quiet halls, chatting quietly with a very tired but giggly Patton walking beside him. Roman couldn't help but roll his eyes as Virgil made pun after pun to get a rise out of Patton. Most nights, he may have joined suit, leaning into Patton's tiredness to make him giggle, but he found himself preoccupied tonight. Logan walked beside him, silent as they listened to their friends' chatter and Roman had found himself sneaking glances at Logan as they moved down the halls. He seemed to be walking closer to him than he had on their way up to the observatory. His body language was more relaxed and the small, contented smile on his face made Roman’s heart flutter happily. He couldn't help but think there may be something there that wasn't there before.

Roman breathed a happy sigh, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulder and his knees went weak as Logan crossed his arms and leaned into him. The stupid grin on his face almost certainly should be enough to scare anyone off, but Logan didn't seem to mind. If anything, the man's smile grew wider at his touch and that small quirk in Logan's lip filled him with an energetic passion the likes of which he'd never known. When Logan looked at him, Roman ached to impress him. He would have moved mountains to see the man smile, because each time Logan’s defenses dropped even the slightest bit, his eyes sparkled with an intelligence and kindness that drove Roman wild.

As they'd walked, Virgil continue to prod at Patton, who now howled with laughter but Roman didn't even register their words. Everything in the world seemed dimmer as he stared down at Logan’s smile and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else. He watched as Logan rolled his eyes at Virgil’s jokes and he couldn't help but grin coyly down at Logan. He may deny it, but Roman thought Logan seemed to be hiding a smile at Virgil’s clever wordplay.

Roman dropped his gaze from Logan as they approached the door, trying to sober his heartsick mind before he drew the attention of his other friends. To his dismay, Virgil had spun around at that very moment to open the door for them and one look at his face told Roman he hadn't hid his feelings nearly as well as he'd hoped. A concerned frown flashed over Virgil’s face as he glanced between Logan and himself. Roman stared back at him with a pleading glance, and fortunately, Virgil seemed to catch the meaning behind his glance as he looked to Logan, who remained oblivious to Virgil’s attention on the two of them as he stared happily up at Roman.

Virgil held the door for them as they walked past the guards posted at Roman's chambers and Roman could feel Virgil's stare burning into him as he followed Logan and Patton into the room. Stepping in behind his friends, Virgil didn't hesitate even a moment to cut Roman off, stopping him in his tracks before he could move to join their other friends.

“Hey, Pat. Isn't it time to change Logan’s bandages again?” Virgil asked pointedly, before Roman had a chance to speak.

Roman turned and shot him a dirty look, making certain Patton and Logan didn’t see his irritation at Virgil’s apparent distrust of his intention

“Oh yeah. Thanks, Virge.” Patton smiled tiredly, oblivious to the growing tension between his friends. “I'm so tired I nearly forgot. We should definitely do that before bed, Lo.”

“No worries, Pat.” Virgil said, gently. “Why don't you take Logan in the other room and get him wrapped up nice and clean again? Princey and I don't mind waiting out here.”

Roman crossed his arms and stared down at the him, gritting his teeth in frustration at being treated like a petulant child.

“Sure. Come on, Lo.” Patton happily obliged, grabbing Logan’s hand and leading him out of the room. “We'll be quick!”

Once the door had closed behind them, Virgil turned to Roman. His gentleness talking to Patton disappeared as he stared at Roman in bewilderment.

“Don’t give me that look, Virge.” He refused to meet Virgil’s gaze, and instead, he moved to the fireplace to begin building a fire.

“What are you doing, princey?” Virgil asked, exasperated.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Roman evaded, focusing solely on stacking the wood.

Virgil glanced back at the door to Roman’s room and softened his tone. He moved closer to Roman, not wanting Patton or Logan to overhear their conversation. “I saw you staring at Logan just now.”

“What's your point, Virge?” Roman muttered. “Patton was being affectionate with Logan as well and I don't see you scolding him like an unruly child.”

“You know it's not the same, Roman.” Virgil’s voice softened to almost a whisper. “I know you, princey. I saw the was you were looking at him just now.”

“And what if I am starting to care about him, Virgil?” Roman stopped his work, absently staring at the unlit wood in the fireplace. He suddenly felt numb as reality came crashing back down on him. He bit his lip, spitting his words a little too harshly. “It's not like you weren’t flirting with Patton all night. Who are you to judge me?”

“You know it's not the same, Roman. I'm not a prince and neither is Patton.” Virgil sighed sympathetically. “I'm trying to look out for you, princey. You have to be more careful.”

“I know that.” Roman muttered bitterly.

Virgil stared at his friend for moment before coming up to stand behind his friend. He rested a hand on Roman’s back. “Have you actually talked to him?”

“I'm not forcing anything on him.” Roman muttered breathlessly, quickly losing steam.

“I know you're not, princey. I can see it in the way he looks at you too,” Virgil pulled Roman up from where he was kneeling on the floor and guided him to the couch. They sat for a moment and Virgil wrapped his arm around him. “but you know it's not that simple. You need to talk to him and set some expectations. Otherwise, you’re both going to end up getting hurt.”

“I know.” Roman sighed, shaking his head. “Of course, you’re right. I acted without thinking.”

Virgil gently rubbed his thumb across Roman’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“I've never felt this way before, Virge.” Roman looked down at the ground, his voice despondent. “I’d accepted I wouldn't be allowed to marry for love, but to feel like this and not even get to hope for a happy ending is crushing.”

“It's not fair for you, but not all is lost. Just because you can't marry him doesn't mean you can't have anything together, assuming he's willing.” Virgil leaned his head on Roman's shoulder. “Listen, if it'll help, I'll take Patton to my place tonight and give you guys a chance to talk. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.” Roman was quiet for a while. “I don’t know what I'll do if he rejects me, Virgil. I feel like my whole soul is in on this one.”

“Worst comes to worst, we get through it together. I'm always here for you, princey,” Virgil turned and made Roman look at him. “but listen. Don’t panic if he needs time to think. He's been through a lot and it's a lot to consider all at once.”

“Right. I know.” Roman sighed. “I won't force anything.”

“It's all going to work out, princey.”

“Thanks, Virgil.”

They sat together for a while, lost in thought as time dragged on. Roman eventually found himself standing to finish stacking the kindling. After the fire was roaring, he paused for a moment before stepping back to rejoin Virgil on the couch. They were both quiet, staring into the flames. Virgil absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Roman’s shoulder, sinking into the corner of the couch. He pulled Roman close until he was practically laying on Virgil’s chest. They sat together, silently watching the fire crackle and burn and letting the night slowly pass them by, until quiet voices jolted them from their thoughts and the door to Roman’s room opened.

“Make sure you take this tonight. Two spoons worth should help you sleep through the night, but let me know if you still feel groggy in the morning or if you wake up too early. We can make adjustments tomorrow, if we need to, Lo.”

“Thank you, Patton. I really appreciate all you've done for me.”

“Anytime, kiddo.”

Roman stood up off the couch and Virgil quickly followed him.

“How are you doing, Lo?” Roman asked.

Logan smiled at him. “Quite well. Patton has taken excellent care of me. Most of my wounds have made significant improvements thanks to his expertise.”

“That’s good to hear. I'm so glad to hear you’re doing better.” Roman smiled at him sweetly, trying desperately not to stare at the happy expression on Logan's face. He had to bite his lip to keep a wide grin from spreading across his face as redness dusted Logan’s cheeks and he looked away shyly.

“Alright, it's late. Pat, grab your stuff.” Virgil interrupted. “You and I are going to stay at my place. Everyone needs some proper rest and there's not enough space here tonight without someone having to crash on the floor.”

Patton looked back to Logan for a moment, hesitating. Virgil thought for a second that he may protest but after a moment he seemed to give in, too tired to argue. He nodded. “Okay, kiddo. I'll be ready in a minute.”

Patton seemed willing to accept the arrangements but Virgil could see discomfort in Logan’s eyes as the suggestion. “Don't worry, L. It won't be long. Tomorrow, princey will have to return to his duties, so I’ll be back first thing in the morning.”

“Sure, Vee.” Logan replied, hanging his head to hide his nervousness. He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. Despite enjoying their night out, the idea of spending the night alone with Roman was still an intimidating prospect. Unfortunately, he couldn’t exactly say that to Virgil with Roman watching him. “Thank you.”

“Everything's good, L. I'll be back before you know it,” Virgil smiled encouragingly at him. “and I've got some things I’d like to show you tomorrow, if you’re up for it.”

Logan looked up at him curiously. “What type of things?”

“I'll tell you about it tomorrow, L." Virgil smirked. "Just be ready to work.”

“Okay, I will.” Logan muttered, staring intently at Virgil as Patton walked up behind them, yawning.

“I'm ready to go, Virgil.”

“Okay. Let's get you to bed, Pat. You’re starting to look dead on your feet.” Virgil smiled gently at Patton, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he guided him to the door. “We'll see both of you tomorrow. Good night!”

Roman and Logan echoed their goodbyes cheerily as their friends left the room, but as the door closed slowly behind them, an awkward silence hung in the air and Logan could feel himself growing tense.

“Logan?”

“Yes, Roman?” Logan asked nervously, not looking away from the door.

“Can we talk?”

“S-sure, Roman.” Logan looked over at him, crossing his arms as he hesitantly made his way back across the room towards Roman.

“There's no need to be nervous, Lo.” Roman smiled encouragingly. He extended a hand to him and Logan felt himself hesitated before Roman quickly stepped forward to reassure him. “We're just going to talk, Logan. Nothing more.”

Logan smiled at him weakly and nodded as he reluctantly took Roman's hand. He allowed Roman to lead him over to the couch, tensing as Roman pulled him down next to him, dropping Logan's hand as he sat. Logan turned his head away. He hoped the heat of the fire would excuse the redness in his cheeks.

“Lo?”

“What?” Logan didn't even look up at Roman. He was too focused on keeping his breathing steady.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Logan forced himself to look up to Roman, trying not to allow his anxiety show. An encouraging smile spread wide across Roman’s face and the prince's eyes sparkled in the light of the fire. Logan felt some of the pressure release from his chest and he smiled back at Roman. “Although, I'll admit I'm anxious about what you have to say.”

“Listen, Lo.” Roman sighed quietly. “I think I've made it obvious that I'm starting to fall for you.”

Logan looked away, feeling his cheeks burn. Panic burned in his chest and his breath suddenly caught in his lungs. “Ro—”

“Please, Logan." Roman stopped him, staring at him with pleading in his eyes. "Just let me finish before you panic, okay?”

Logan bit his lip and nodded, glancing up at him. He blinked, noticing for the first time that Roman also seemed shaken.

“I know this is not fair for me to ask of you.” Roman leaned closer, hesitantly offering a hand to Logan. “You've been through so much. You haven't had the chance to catch your breath, let alone process any of it.”

Logan nodded, watching Roman closely as he allowed Roman to take his hand. His nervousness disappeared and he kept his expression neutral as he listened to Roman's words.

“Perhaps, I should have controlled my actions more completely, but tonight, I allowed my true feelings to show without regard for how that may affect you." Roman paused. "I want to be with you, Logan. I treasure every moment I've been allowed to spend with you and I want the chance to continue to make you happy."

Logan stared at him, shock settling into his chest. His body felt like it was on fire as he watched Roman's face as he continued to speak.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Being together would be hard and complicated. It could never be official because of my title and suitors would continue to court for my hand.” Roman smiled weakly at him, defeated. “Nothing would make me happier than for you to say yes, but I don't want to deceive you into believing this is a fairy tale.”

Logan frowned and looked down at his lap, considering Roman's words carefully.

“I know you only just started to trust me and the last thing I want to do is undermine the trust we've built by forcing anything on you,” Roman sighed, gently massaging Logan's wrist with his thumb. "but I've never felt like this before and I think you feel it too."

Logan's face was carefully neutral as Roman continued.

Roman smiled at him sweetly. “But if you don't, that's okay too. I brought you on as my advisor because I saw talent, passion and kindness in you, and I want you around, regardless of if anything ever happens between us. Even if you simply don't want to get involved with me, everything just goes back to normal. That's it. No consequences. No hard feelings. I give my word that nothing changes.”

Logan was quiet, looking down at their interlacing fingers. The firelight flickered in his eyes, sparkling with life as he analyzed Roman's words.

“What do you think, Lo?” Roman asked. He stopped running his thumb along Logan’s hand, tensed as he waited for Logan’s response.

“May I take some time to consider your proposal?” Logan glanced up at him, his face neutral as he gauged Roman’s reaction.

“Take all the time you need, Logan. At the very least, you should sleep on it.” Roman smiled at him patiently. “Please, take the bed. I don’t mind sleeping here for the night.”

“Roman—" Logan looked up at him, starting to protest.

“Please, I insist, Logan.” Roman interrupted sternly, not giving Logan a chance to argue. “Regardless of anything that I said tonight, you are still recovering from significant injuries and you need proper rest.”

“Very well, Roman. I'll take the bed. Though I think the gesture unnecessary, I do appreciate your concern for my wellbeing.” Logan smiled at him as he sat up, leaning forward off the couch. His careful expression didn’t falter for a second as he paused to look at Roman. “Perhaps, I should rest then.”

“Of course, Lo. Get some rest.” Roman smiled tiredly at Logan. Now that he'd said his piece, the adrenaline was fading and he found himself quickly exhausting. “I'll see you in the morning.”

"Though, before I go," Logan hesitated, glancing curiously up at Roman. He bit his lip and was quiet for a moment before nervously turning to Roman again. “There is some information that I believe could be beneficial to my decision-making process.”

“Sure thing, Lo.” Roman yawned. “What would you like to know?”

Logan watched him cautiously. “Are you sure I'm not over-stepping boundaries?”

“Absolutely. Nothing is off-limits if it helps you come to a conclusion.” Roman muttered sleepily. “For better or worse, I’m putting everything on the table.”

“If that is the case, then I would like to try something.” Logan leaned forward slowly, watching carefully as Roman tensed. He paused, waiting for Roman to relax before continuing. Gently sliding his hand up Roman’s cheek to the back of his neck, Logan pulled him into a kiss. Warm lips pressed against his and he gasped, breathing in Roman’s breath.

_God._

His lips were so much softer than Logan could have imagined. He moved closer to Roman, almost kneeling over him and he shuddered, feeling Roman tentatively kiss him back as Logan pushed forward more forcefully.

Every cell in Logan’s body felt like it was on fire, and it took all of Logan's self-control to pull back. Breathing hard, Logan looked down at Roman’s shocked face. Logan’s face flushed with embarrassment, though he couldn’t hide the contented smile on his face. He took one more glance at the soft look in Roman's eyes before turning to skirt the edge of the couch as he quickly left the room.

Dazed, Roman stared at Logan as he briskly walked out of the room, leaving him speechless. His body tingled as he slowly melted into the cushions beneath him. Thoughts of the sweet taste of Logan's lips danced through his head and he turned a rosy shade of pink as a smile spread wide across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys have lots of feelings <3  
> And I have a small treat for everyone reading this story coming soon ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D Comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing what people are thinking! <3


	23. A Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) doesn't always have to be a bad sign lol  
> This time it means two chapters in one day!  
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Angst, Minor Injuries, Restraints, Imprisonment, Sleeping Medication, Flirting/Romance (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

Logan collapsed on Roman's bed and buried his face into the pillows, barely resisting the urge to scream until his voice stopped working. He could feel his breath quickening as he considered the situation, curling into the pile of pillows around him

_What was I thinking?_

He cringed, defeated.

_Well, that was the crux of the issue. Wasn’t it?_

_I wasn't thinking._

He'd let his careful guard down for one night and his world had been upturned. Roman had been kind to him. He'd carefully prepared a outing for Logan and had pulled all the stops to ensure that Logan had enjoyed himself. After Remus had made to feel worthless, Roman made him feel special and that was all it took to pull Logan into playing a dangerous game with the prince's heart.

Roman had stared at him with those adoring, brown eyes and he'd made him feel like he was the center of the universe. Truly, there should have been no surprise that he'd given in so easily. Roman had confessed his interest in him and all rational thought had gone out the window. His skin had tingled pleasantly and he’d barely been able to register Roman's words past that point. Logically, he knew Roman's concerns were valid and it was essential for him to consider the situation more thoroughly before rushing into any decision. He should have considered the consequences before he'd kissed him, but in that moment, all he'd been able to focus on was Roman's soft-looking lips and the gentle smile face.

_Damn it._

Logan’s heart raced as his thoughts spiraled. He was on the verge of a full-blown panic, but he forced himself to take deep breathes, counting like Virgil had taught him. The process was slow to stop his escalating his anxiety, but slowly, he managed to calm himself down and distract himself with less distressing thoughts. He lost himself, starting to think back to his first true meeting with the prince.

He started to think about when Roman had come to release him from his cell.

* * *

Logan was staring vacantly at the wall in front of him, forcing himself to stay awake until movement outside of his the metal doors of his cell pulled him from his thoughts. The heavy cuffs pulled at his sore wrists as he turned his head toward the sound. The sound sent a small jolt of adrenaline through his body. He was awake now, listening carefully for the sounds of someone approaching. To his dismay, a moment later, he heard metal brush against metal as the main doors opened and voices echoed in the hallway. He bit his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood as he clenched his eyes shut.

_Please._

_Not again._

Logan pleaded with whatever gods may be listening inside his own head to spare him from what was coming as he stood quietly and started to move. He lifted his chains and silently moved to the end of the old, lumpy cot on which he'd been sitting, staying as far out of sight of the cell door as possible.

_It's the middle of the day._

_Fucking leave me alone, you bastard._

His heart stopped in his chest and he stifled a whimper at the sound of his cell door opening.

_Please, I’ll do anything._

_Turn around and go._

He pulled his knees in closer, making himself appear smaller as footsteps continued to approach. He felt his breath stop as the figure came into view and he couldn't he but blink in shock. Relief briefly washed over Logan as he realized that at the very least, it wasn't Remus, but his moment of reprieve quickly soured as the figure stared down at him. Submissively, he hung his head, hoping to draw less attention to himself.

Logan recognized the figure leading them as the prince, who was followed closely two guards at his shoulder. His skin prickled at the thought of being so greatly outnumbered. He dropped his head lower and avoided eye contact, hoping they would simply lose interest. To his relief, Logan vaguely registered the prince's voice as he quietly sent the guards away. But still, he didn't look up, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

_Please._

_Just leave me alone._

* * *

Looking down at the man before him, Roman’s heart sank. His was covered in layers of grime and dirt and he was clearly distressed by Roman's presence in his cell with him. He exhaled slowly, trying to mellow his own indignation as he looked at condition of the stranger’s face. Despite the thick layers or grime, it was apparent that dark bruises lined the man's face and his face was swollen from lack of proper treatment. Roman sighed. His heart suddenly felt heavy with grief of how this man had suffered for him.

Roman took a step away from him slowly and slid down to the ground against the wall opposite the man. He desperately hoped this made him seem less threatening. He saw the man's gaze follow him nervously as he sat down but he'd immediately looked back to the ground once he'd noticed Roman watching him.

“Your name is Logan, right?” Roman spoke softly, trying not to startle him.

There was no response from the man as he continued to stare at the ground. Roman's heart ached at the slight tremble in the man's frame.

“Please, I won't hur—”

“Yes, sir. My name is Logan.”

Roman stared at him for a moment, taken aback. The response had come a little too quick and strained and it was clear the man feared repercussions for not complying. Roman bit the inside of his lip and continued to speak softly. “Right, well, I do believe I owe you my thanks. I hear that if it weren’t for your brave actions a few days ago, I quite likely would be dead.”

Logan didn’t move, his body tensed as Roman spoke.

He kept talking, hoping Logan might relax . “I'm apologize that you been as long as you have, Logan. It's not right that you were held even after you saved me. As soon as everything was explained to me, I tried to give the order for you to be released. Unfortunately, my decision was overruled and I was in no position to bargain on your behalf.”

Roman almost continued but this time, Logan spoke up. His voice was hoarse and strained.

“They wanted ensure there was no deception before they released me." Logan muttered flatly. He sounded numb to his own words. "The decision reached me eventually, sir. Fortunately, the news reached me before the executioner did.”

Roman watched Logan shudder. He sighed. “I am sorry you had to endure any of that unnecessary stress. You should never have been treated like a criminal.”

Logan glanced up at him for a moment and Roman could see surprise in his eyes. “Logan? May I ask you something?”

Fear clouded Logan's vision once more and he hung his head. “Of course, your highness.”

“There is no need for formalities. You may call me Roman.” Roman paused, cautious. “Your life has value, Logan, and I don't want to treat you as any lesser than myself.”

Logan snorted.

Roman watched as Logan seemed to realized his mistake. His eyes shot to the ground and he seemed to tense even more than before. Roman sighed, pressing forward. “Why did you do it, Logan?”

“To what are you referring, sir?” Logan asked, pulling his legs closer. His voice was shaking.

Roman sighed, speaking softly. “You escaped the dungeons, Logan. You could easily have fled the castle. Why did you save me?”

“I wouldn’t have made it far.” He sounded defeated. The cuffs around his wrists jingled together as he pulled them to his chest.

“You moved through the halls completely undetected for hours while the castle were on high alert to find the supplies you needed to craft the cure. To do so while evading capture of my entire guard is a near impossible feat.” Roman paused, watching as Logan sunk back into the wall behind him. “You weren't even caught because of your own mistakes. You were caught because you were out in the open inside my infirmary room. Which was heavily guarded, by the way. Even now, no one's figured out how you got in there without being spotted. It's hard for me to believe that you thought you couldn’t have made it out of the castle.”

Logan shrugged again, looking down at his feet.

“You must have wanted something out of this, Logan. What was it?”

“Truly, I expected nothing in return.” Logan absentmindedly traced his finger in the dirt on the ground. “If anything, I expected to be killed on the spot.”

“Why then?” Roman pressed. “If you only expected to die, what was the point?”

Logan's body was shaking but he gave no response.

“Logan—” Roman pushed.

“Listen, in every scenario I crafted in my head, I was certain I was going to end up dead. I simply didn't see why you had to die too.” Logan cut him off loudly, his voice cracking. “I simply took the only chance I saw that resulted in one of us surviving.”

Immediately, Logan seemed to regret his outburst. He retreated closer into himself, curling his arms tight around his legs. He almost seemed like he was bracing himself for Roman’s reaction, but Roman could only stared in stunned silence. After a long minute, he finally spoke softly. “You’re not going to die, Logan.”

Defeated, Logan held up the shackles binding his hands. “As far as I’m concerned, it's still on the table.”

Roman's heart sank as Logan's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He leaned forward slightly, smiling encouragingly at Logan. “Logan, I'm going to reach into my pocket and grab the key to your shackles. There's nothing to be afraid of as I do so. Okay?”

Logan paused and nodded at him suspiciously.

Roman smiled faintly and reached down to pull a small bronze key out of pocket. He held it up for Logan to see. “If you’re okay with me approaching, I will take those off.”

Logan looked up at him cautiously, as if trying to gauge the truthfulness of Roman's words.

“I can also slide the key to you, if that would make you more comfortable.” Roman paused, feeling guilty. “I swear I would have taken them off immediately, but—”

“But you were afraid I might escape—” Logan swallowed, looking away despondently. “—or that I might hurt you.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “No, Logan. You’re clearly shaken and I didn’t want to frighten you by immediately stepping into your space.”

Logan looked up at the prince, cautiously processing the words. His glance eventually fell on the key in Roman's hand.

“There's no catch. I tried to have you released days ago.” Roman's smiled encouragingly. “The door's open, Logan. There's nothing keeping you here any longer.”

Logan raised an eyebrow and leaned forward around the cot next to him to see the door hanging open. Surprised, Logan slowly turned to look back at Roman, suddenly not breaking eye contact.

“Alright.” Logan held out his wrists. “Please, sir. Take them off.”

Roman nodded and slowly made his way across the room, careful not to loom over Logan. He gently held underneath Logan's binds, holding them still as he slipped the key into the shackles’ locks. He frowned seeing the bruises around Logan's wrists. The skin looked like it had been rubbed raw the bruises gave way to irritated, red welts.

“That doesn't look good.” Roman commented as he unlocked the binds on his other wrist.

Logan pulled his arms back, crossing them and hiding his wrists. Logan looked away. “I suspect I had a mild allergic reaction to the metal. It should abate once they’re off.”

“I'm so sorry.” Roman looked at him sympathetically. He paused briefly as he unlocked the other cuff, gently setting them off to the side. “Logan, I know you must be anxious to get out of here but—”

Logan tensed, closing his eyes.

“—I'd like to ask you to join me for a walk. There is more I would like to discuss with you, if you’ll have me.”

Logan paused, looking up at him in shock. “That's all you want?”

“Nothing more. You have my word,” Roman smiled encouragingly at him. “and you can say no, if you like. You’re not a prisoner anymore.” Roman offered Logan a hand up. 

Logan hesitantly took the prince's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He staggered slightly but the prince caught him.

“Careful there. Are you okay?” Roman asked.

“I'm fine. I simply got dizzy.” He pulled away from the prince’s grasp, leaning against the wall. He looked away, guiltily. “I haven't been sleeping well lately.”

“No, I suppose not.” Roman said, glancing at the uncomfortable looking cot.

“I'm fine. Can we go, sire?” Logan muttered, avoiding eye contact once again.

“Of course, but please let me know if you need assistance.” Roman frowned at Logan's return to addressing him formally. With a sad smile, he stepped out of the way and gestured for Logan to lead the way.

* * *

A few minutes later, Logan stepped out into the castle courtyard, nearly blinded by the sunlight. He paused, squinting.

“I’m sorry, Logan. It's been raining for days. I didn’t think it would be so bright.” Roman offered, noticing his discomfort. "We can walk inside, if you would prefer."

“Please,” Logan’s cheeks burned with shame. “If you'll allow me, I'd prefer the courtyard. I h-haven't felt the sun in days. I only needed a moment to adjust, sir.”

Roman smiled and nodded and they walked down the path in silence for a while. Logan didn’t mind all that much at first. He hadn't had a chance to stretch his muscles like this in a long time and the warmth of the sun felt good on his skin. Eventually though, he started to notice that his appearance was attracting odd looks. He kept his head down, finding himself walking nearer to the prince in an attempt to avoid the malevolent gazes.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. He couldn't imagine how he looked walking next to the pristine and elegantly dressed prince.

“People are staring.” He observed, trying to appear nonchalant as he glanced nervously up at the prince. He folded his arms over his chest, trying to hide the injuries on his arms.

Roman didn’t even look up. “Let them stare. I couldn’t care less what they think.”

Logan exhaled slowly, hesitating to speak. “So, is that what this is about, your highness?”

“What?” Roman looked over at him, confused.

“Are you parading me around to prove your not a judgmental ruler? Is this all some ploy for political favor?”

“What?" Roman looked up from his daze, appearing genuinely confused. “Of course not. What made you think that?”

"You asked me to accompany you on a walk and you haven’t made a point to say anything to me." Logan hung his head, rubbing at his sore wrists “From what information you've given me, I have to conclude that parading me around the castle was the point of this outing.”

I’m sorry, Logan. I see what you mean now." Roman glanced around at the crowds passing them by. “But, no. That was not why I asked you here. I simply got lost in my own thoughts and forgot to speak."

“About what are you thinking, my prince?” Logan prompted nervously. Internally, he cursed his own tongue, but he had to know. The suspense was killing him.

“To be honest, I wasn't sure what would come of our conversation until I met you.” Roman paused. “But in light of our conversation, I'm certain this is the right decision.”

“What decision?” Logan looked over at him anxiously. His heart rate picked up as anxiety built up in his chest. He glanced around at the thinning crowd around them. Only now that the prince had made such an ominous statement did it seem like few people were paying him any attention. He tensed, glancing around the courtyard for help.

“I'd like to offer you a job.”

“A what?” Logan stopped walking, staring at him incredulously.

Roman smiled at him, amused. “You didn’t mishear me. I would like you to come work for me.”

“Why?” Logan managed to spit out in shock.

“You're clearly intelligent beyond your means. Despite extremely limited resources, you managed to do something no one else was capable of. Not to mention, your intentions seemed to be purely selfless.”

Logan stared at him dumbfounded. “What if I was lying?” 

“I'd be able to tell. You are clearly not a practiced liar." Roman smirked knowingly at him, gesturing for him to continue following him. “Besides, if you were deviously plotting against me, I doubt you'd try so adamantly to convince me not to trust you.”

Logan thought for a moment, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists as he continued to follow the prince. “What type of job?”

“I would like to appoint you as my personal advisor.” Roman smiled.

Logan was quiet, eyeing him nervously. “You’re not serious.”

Roman stopped and turned to look at Logan. “Dead serious.”

“Y-you just met me.” Logan stuttered, staring at him. “Less than a week ago, I was to be executed for your murder.”

“I think we've established that you did not make an attempt on my life, Logan. If anything, I owe you a debt for choosing to save me, rather than yourself.” Roman shrugged. “What can I say? I have to trust my instincts on such matters.”

“You're instincts put you in the infirmary for a week—” Logan paused biting his lip as he gauged Roman's reaction. When Roman merely smiled, tension released from his body. He suddenly felt tired. "I have no formal education or training."

Roman tilted his head in confusion, slowing his own pace. “Honestly, I'm a little surprised you don't have a formal education. You’re impressively well-spoken for someone who's self-taught.” Roman shrugged and continued walking. “Either way, I have no doubt you'll learn quickly.”

Logan scrambled to catch up. “But—”

Roman interrupted him, holding a hand up. “You can turn this down, Logan. I want to be clear. If you don't want the job, you can simply say no.”

“It's not that.” Logan paused, looking at him. “I…I want it, but I can’t help but feel you’re making a mistake.”

“I think you'll find it to be a good fit, Logan, and if it’s a mistake, that's my problem, not yours.” Roman smiled slyly at him. “I'm not worried though.”

“When do I start?” Logan asked numbly. This was very much not how he'd expected this conversation to go.

“The title is effective immediately but you don't have to start right away. You can take a few weeks to recover and then we can gradually work you into the job. I’d start with you accompanying me to meetings and doing some basic planning and research and then we'll just add things as you get comfortable.”

“Okay.” Shock was starting to settle over Logan. He felt numb.

Roman continued unaware. “You'll be given quarters in the tower, access to the castle's resources and as for pay I'm thinking starting at about fifty gold pieces.”

Logan’s jaw dropped. “A month?”

Roman raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. “Every week, Logan.”

“What?” Logan stopped, stunned. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer, if I wasn’t sure.” Roman smiled.

“I can't possibly accept that.” Logan pleaded.

“That's nearly the base for this position, and I'm not paying you for less than you’re worth.”

“I can't…I can't believe this is happening.”

“It is happening. Trust me.” Roman stopped in front of the tower. “So, that is your final answer? You will accept my offer?”

Logan considered for a moment and then nodded. “I accept your offer, Prince Roman.”

“Just Roman, please.” Roman smiled patiently. “Truly, I can't stand the formalities.”

Logan smiled weakly and nodded.

“Good, Logan. I'm glad to have you on board, and if that's settled, I do need to get back to my work. I've arranged for a courier to take you around the castle. They’ll take you around to the bathhouse, ensure you get fed and get you fitted for your new work attire. They'll also show you to your new room later tonight.” Roman paused, looking up at him guiltily. “I’d normally show you myself but as you can imagine, everything is in chaos with me being out of commission for over a week. Not to mention the extra security measures that have to be taken as a result of what happened.”

“After everything else, I believe I can handle this.” Logan paused, his cheeks burning. “I appreciate all your efforts…and this opportunity. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Logan.” Roman reached out and touched Logan's shoulder. “Let's get you settled, okay?”

“Okay.” Logan smiled, appreciative of the prince's simple comforting touch.

* * *

Laid down in Roman’s bed, Logan contemplated his newfound dilemma. Thoughts bounced around loudly in his head making sleep impossible. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Objectively, he knew he shouldn’t even consider getting involved with Roman. He knew it was guaranteed heartbreak.

_But his lips tasted so—_

Logan shook his head, trying to clear his head. It made no sense. They could never be open about their relationship. Certainly, suitors would continue to court Roman. Eventually, he would have to marry someone else. There was no happy ending for down that path. He knew that.

_But the way he blushed when I kissed him was so—_

Logan shivered and rolled onto his side. He'd only known Roman for a few weeks. He hadn’t even decided if he trusted him fully. He'd seen Roman lie to Remus. His ability to hide his true feelings had unnerved him before.

_All of this could be an act._

Logan sighed, rolling onto his back. Somehow, he knew that Roman wasn't lying to him. He wasn’t cruel.

_He’s not his brother._

Logan clenched his fists.

_You don't deserve him._

Logan's heart ached. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his darker thoughts at bay. He knew he should take Patton’s poultice soon before he drifted off on his own. He just couldn’t get comfortable. His thoughts had started to pick away at him.

_It's never going to last._

Logan sat up abruptly, sighing in frustration. He swung his head over the edge of the bed.

_He'll get bored with you._

Jumping off and walked over to the door, he grabbed the door handle. He hesitated.

_Give up._

He pulled back from the door, turning around. Anxiously, he paced back and forth across the room.

_This is insanity._

Finally, he walked over and to the bedside table where Patton’s poultice sat. Opening the container, he slipped two spoons of the poultice in his mouth, recoiling at the taste. An eternity passed in the next minute, but finally, Logan swallowed and sighed nervously. 

_Now if anything goes wrong, I'll just pass out._

He went over to the door, pulling it open slowly. The main room was dark. Roman had closed the curtains and the fire had dimmed to glowing embers. He glanced around for a moment before quietly darting across the room, his bare feet cold on the stone floor.

Logan found himself standing over Roman, watching quietly as the man slept below him. Logan's own eyes started to droop at the comfortable sight and he almost chuckled out loud. Roman had a beautiful smile even as he snored. He knelt down by the prince's head, yawning. He reached over and pushed the prince’s hair out of his eyes. Roman's stirred for a second before abruptly pulling back, startled by Logan's dark silhouette.

“Relax, Roman. It's only me.” Logan whispered, grabbing Roman's hand.

Logan saw Roman relax slightly, laying his head back down on his pillow. Logan thought he could see Roman smirk at him in the dark. “Lo, what are you doing still awake?”

Logan yawned and smiled down at him. He looked down to where his fingers interlaced with Roman's. “I was having trouble sleeping.”

Roman leaned up on his elbow, looking at Logan with concern. “Oh Lo. I'm sorry. Is it what I said?”

Logan yawned. His cheeks felt warm and Logan was suddenly glad it was dark. “It's related.”

Roman sat up all the way this time, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch. He still held Logan's hand, resting it in his lap. “Can I do anything to help, Lo?”

"I _—_ " Logan smiled shyly in the dark. He could just make Roman's face out in the dim lighting. "I don't want to sleep alone, Roman.”

Roman looked at him quietly for a moment. After a moment, he spoke softly. “Really, Lo?”

Logan nodded nervously.

“Okay, then.” Roman smiled faintly in surprise. “I don't think I have it in me to deny your request.”

"I don't know what this means." Logan clarified nervously. "I haven't thought things through yet."

"You don't have to." Roman smiled at him patiently. "If in the morning you change your mind, that's fine too."

Logan smiled, squeezing Roman's hand as he pulled him up off the couch. He led the prince back to his own room, letting Roman's hand drop as he slid onto the bed. He turned around as Roman climbed up behind him.

Logan reached over and grabbed the collar of Roman's silk pajamas pulling him close underneath the blankets. He could feel Roman’s breath in his hair.

“You continue to surprise me, Lo.” Roman whispered in Logan's ears.

“Good.” Logan yawned, cuddling close to Roman’s warm body. His mind was finally quiet as he started to drift off, breathing in rhythm with the rise and fall of Roman’s chest.

“Good night, love.” Roman ran his fingers through Logan's hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

Logan shivered, pleasantly. “Night, Ro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These sweet, sweet boys adore each other <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated! I would love to see what people are thinking of these boys <3


	24. A Secret Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings in the end notes to avoid spoilers :)

Logan yawned, stretching his arms above his head. His eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the soft morning light peeking through the slit in the curtain. He blinked uncertainly for a moment before remembering where he was. Logan smiled as Roman stirred next to him. He stilled his movement, careful not to wake the man snoring adorably next to him.

A few seconds later, Roman settled back into sleep and Logan relaxed, letting his arm rest gently Roman's shoulder. He wrapped his hand around the back of Roman’s neck, staring up at him. The warmth of Roman’s legs resting against his radiated up through his body and he sighed, breathless.

Roman’s face was peaceful even as he slept. He was still beautifully put together, despite the fact that his usually pristine hair was mussed from sleep, dropping down over his eyes. Logan smiled as he slowly pushed the hair out of Roman’s eyes, attempting to do so without waking the sleeping prince. He chuckled softly, knowing he'd failed as he felt Roman's arm wrap tighter around his waist. Logan's skin tingled as Roman’s fingers moved across his back. He looked up to see Roman’s big, brown eyes sparkling down him in the morning light.

“Good morning.” Roman smiled peacefully.

“Morning, princey.” Logan yawned, smirking playfully up at Roman.

Roman cracked a smile at him. His eyes were only half open as he raised an eyebrow. “You’re getting to be awfully bold, Lo.”

Logan blushed nervously. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. Never stop, Lo.” Roman grinned, pulling Logan closer. “I like it when you're brave.”

Logan smiled as he reached his hand up, brushing his fingertips down Roman’s jaw. Roman's eyes closed and he leaned into Logan's hand, exhaling slowly.

“What does this mean for us, princey?” Logan asked, sadness creeping into his voice.

“What do you want it to mean?” Roman leaned his head forward, gently resting his forehead on Logan's.

“I don't know.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Roman reassured him. “not if you don't want it to.”

Logan was quiet for a long moment. He pondered Roman's words for a moment before replying. “I want it to mean something, Roman.”

“Then, it means something." Roman tipped his head up, kissing Logan’s forehead. "This is whatever you want it to be, Logan.”

“Roman," Logan's voice ached with sadness. He hesitated, barely able to spit out his words. "Please, stop. You can't—”

Roman froze. He nearly pulled his hands away as he turned down to look at him, but he froze at the sight of Logan's eyes glistening with tears. "What do you want me to stop, Logan?"

Logan bit his lip, growing tense. He seemed to hold his breath before exhaling sharply. “You can't keep just giving me what I want.”

“Why not?” Roman’s tension eased as he started to tease Logan. “I enjoy giving you what you want.”

“Roman, be serious for one minute.” Logan frowned. “What do you want out of this?”

Roman relaxed his head down on the pillow, speaking thoughtfully.“I want to give you everything you want, Logan.”

Logan started to pull away from him when Roman reached his hand up around the back of Logan’s neck. Logan looked up at him to see a serious expression on the princes face.

“I'm not joking, Logan. I want to make sure you never want for anything again.” Roman stared dreamily into Logan's bright blue eyes. “Your smile makes me weak and I'd give anything to see it, love.”

“Roman, I…” Logan's voice trailed off as he stared up into Roman's eyes, still at a loss for words.

After a moment of silence, Roman spoke again. “Logan, I am all in right now. Whatever moments with you I can steal from this world that would keep us apart, I want them. That's why this is your choice, Lo. You set the boundaries of what you feel comfortable with and I will take whatever that ends up being. Okay?”

“There’s no scenario where this works out well for either of us.” Logan whispered.

“It's not a situation that is likely to work out in our favor.” Roman sighed, leaning back from Logan. He looked down into Logan’s eyes. “Logan, I want to remind you that you don't have to do any of this. If this morning with you is all I get, then so be it. I will respect whatever decision you make.”

Logan looked away, hesitantly putting a hand on Roman's arm. His voice was quiet when he finally spoke again. "What would happen if our relationship was discovered?”

“In all likelihood, nothing at all, Logan.” Roman rolled over onto his back. “I am a prince. It is more or less expected for me to entertain other relationships outside of the suitors court for my attentions.”

Logan raised his hands to Roman’s chest and looked up at him nervously. “It's not against the law then?”

“God, no.” Roman’s grip on him tightened. “I wouldn’t consider taking the risk if it was illegal. You’re not getting arrested on my behalf again.”

“Is it safe, Roman?”

“Nothing is without risk, Lo, but the only people with enough power to cause problems for us are the acting king" Roman paused hesitantly. "and possibly Remus, if he made enough of a fuss.”

Logan tensed.

“We can hold this secret from Remus. He never needs to know and even if he did, I would have to give him reason to think I am not capable of doing my job.” He paused. “And my father will only intervene if our relationship impairs my ability to follow through on my duties.”

Logan bit his lip, his hands instinctively clenching onto the fabric of Roman's shirt. “Roman, I've done nothing but distract you from your duties from the moment I met you.”

“Lo, you saved my life. Whether you realize it or not, you are already in my father's good graces.” Roman smirked Not to mention, though you may at the center of my thoughts rather constantly, it hasn't affected my ability to do my job. I know it is hard to believe but I do actually work when I leave you with Virgil.”

Logan smiled up at him, relieved. “I'm grateful to head that the chaos I've caused hasn't been a detriment to your responsibilities.”

“Not at all. If anything, I've been more energized to handle my responsibilities in a timely manner with you around.” Roman looked into Logan’s eyes and brought their interlaced hands up to his face, kissing Logan’s knuckles. He sighed. “Logan, I'm going to be transparent with you.”

“Okay.” Logan’s hairs on his arm stood on end with anxiety.

“If we got involved, I would still have to entertain suitors.” Roman paused, exhaling slowly with a serious look in his eyes. “I’m expected to marry for political gain, and if I were to stop, it would raise concern about our relationship affecting my priorities.”

Logan was quiet, staring down at their hands, interlaced together.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, Lo. I can fake my way through that. Honestly, it wouldn't be much of a change from before. Those who have come seeking my hand have had a track record of being rather boring.”

Logan pulled his hand back from Roman's. Gently, he pushed Roman’s hand open so that their outstretched palms pressed against each other in between them.

“But eventually, you'd have to follow through." Logan said tiredly. “You can't remain a perpetual bachelor in your position.”

“You’re right, Lo. I can't promise you a happy ending.” Roman nodded and leaned close. “I'll understand if you want to don't want this.”

“You're not giving me a choice, Roman.”

Roman opened his mouth to protest but before he could make a sound, Logan's lips pressed against his own. He ran his fingers through the prince's soft hair. He wrapped his hand around the back of the Roman’s head pulling him closer. Logan took over, kissing Roman until he was out of breath.

When Logan finally pulled away, he rolled onto his back, breathing hard. He spoke between breaths, resting his head as he smiled up at Roman. “It's entirely irrational, but I want to see where this goes. Truly, we have passed the figurative point of no return.”

Roman smiled, raising an eyebrow. “You don't have to say ‘figurative’. I am aware we aren’t at a literal point of no return.”

Logan blushed, smiling at him. “A little clarification never hurt anyone.”

Roman smiled and then paused, his face becoming serious. “Are you sure about this, Lo?”

“Absolutely certain, my prince.” Logan leaned into Roman’s chest, feeling Roman hesitantly wrap his arms around him. They laid together for a long while, simply enjoying each other’s warmth, until Logan heard a bell tower toll in the distance. Logan lifted his head, counting the strikes of the bell. Roman groaned as the tower chimed the either hour.

Logan turned his head down to him, concerned. “What's wrong, Ro?”

Roman moaned, leaning his forehead into Logan’s shoulder. “I have to go.”

“Don’t go.” Logan whined. "Stay with me a little longer."

Roman laughed quietly. “What happened to not distracting me from my responsibilities?”

“I reserve the right to change my mind.” Logan grumbled pitifully.

“I'm sorry, Lo. I can't be late for this meeting.” Roman smiled as he turned and jumped off the bed, leaving Logan looking dejected.

“Who's really going to miss you, Ro?” Logan teased, hanging his arm over the edge of the bed as he watched Roman scramble to gather himself.

“My father will probably notice if I don’t show up, so I think this is one for me to take seriously.” Roman called over his shoulder while digging through his wardrobe.

Logan exhaled dramatically. Honestly, he had to admit it was entertaining to watch Roman get flustered while he rushed. “Fine. I suppose I will accept that as valid excuse for abandoning me.”

Roman paused to look back at him with an over-exaggerated roll of his eyes before smiled at Logan and turning to pull various articles of clothing out of the drawers.

“Alright. If you must go, I’ll leave you to get dressed.” Logan smiled at him and rolled lazily off the bed and turned to go.

“I'll be out in a minute, Lo.” The prince called after him and he smiled as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Logan wandered into the main room, staring at the ground with a happy smile. Lifting his head, he froze in place. A chill ran up his spine as he noticed a fire already burning in the fireplace. He stepped forward slowly, cautiously eyeing the edges of the room as he moved. Skirting the end of the couch, he peeked over the corner and relaxed, seeing Virgil lying haphazardly across the cushions.

“Good morning, Vee.” Logan straightened and smiled, coming around the front of the sofa. Heat radiated out of the fireplace and Logan shivered, enjoying the warm contrast to the chilling morning air.

“Morning, L.” Virgil muttered tiredly, making room for Logan.

Logan dropped down beside him and yawned. “You’re here early.”

Virgil shrugged and sunk deeper into the corner of the armrest. “I knew princey had to leave early this morning.”

“How long have you been out here?” Logan crossed his arms across his chest, curling himself into the opposite corner.

“About an hour or so.”

“I'm sorry, Vee. If I’d realized, I would have come out sooner.” Logan ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his elbow onto the back of the couch.

“It's all good, L." Virgil smiled. "You both needed your rest.”

“I appreciate the thought.” Logan smiled, biting his reddened lip, knowing well that he had certainly not been asleep for the past hour.

“Did you sleep okay?” Virgil crossed his arms over his legs, leaning forward.

“Better than I have in a long time.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and Logan couldn’t help notice him glance back at Roman’s door before turning back to Logan curiously. “Good, L. I'm glad.”

Logan paused for a moment, stiffening as he glanced around the room. “Where’s Patton?”

Virgil shrugged. “He had to go back to work. I escorted him to the greenhouses this morning before I came here.”

“Is that safe?” Logan looked at him cautiously, still concerned.

Virgil nodded tiredly. “I assigned one guard to accompany him and another two to guard each entrance to the greenhouse he's in today. Even if Remus has a few of them in his pocket, they won't act openly in the middle of the day. Not when I know the identities of the men I left him with.” Virgil smirked. “I also informed those men if anything happened to him, I'd personally ensure they spent the rest of their miserable lives in prison.”

“You have the authority to do that?” Logan asked, surprised.

“To give them life in prison?” Virgil snorted. “No, but they don’t need to know that.”

Logan looked at him with confusion. “But you have the authority to reassign them at your own will?”

“Yes.” Virgil smirked, blowing his hair out of his eyes. “You've seen me give orders to the guard before. Why is that so surprising?"

“I suppose you're correct.” Logan furrowed his brow. “I guess I was under the assumption that they followed your orders because they recognized me as Roman's charge. I didn't assume the guards acted on your authority alone.”

“Well, I am officially ranked as part of the kingdom’s knighthood.” Virgil smirked at the look of shock on Logan’s face. “So, yes. They damn well better answer to my authority.”

“You're a knight?” Logan looked at him in disbelief.

“What's so hard to believe?” Virgil prodded, smiling at Logan.

“I'm sorry. I just…” Logan paused, trying to find the words. “To be frank, I guess I may have based my expectations for a knight on a inaccurate stereotype.”

“Nah, your stereotype if probably more accurate than you think. My appointment was not typical. Most knights are the children of nobles looking to gain a little notoriety by serving under Roman. They apprentice to be one and spend years learning to fight,” Virgil shrugged nonchalantly but Logan could see pride in his eyes as Virgil looked up at him. “but I was knighted as an honor for services to the crown.”

“Services to the crown?” Logan asked, curiously.

“I’ve saved Roman's life a few times over the years. The king apparently thought that it'd be best to give me a title with the ability to issue commands under Roman's authority." Virgil winked at him with a cocky expression on his face. "Just in case princey gets himself in trouble, and needs me to bail him out again."

Logan chewed on his lip nervously. “Doesn’t that mean that you owe loyalty to the _all_ of the royal family?”

Virgil snorted in disgust. “No. I only agreed to swear fealty to Roman. I owe no more loyalty to the kings or Remus than you do.”

Logan raised an eyebrow “The king allowed you to stipulate conditions on your knighthood?”

Virgil proud grin widened. “At first, I flat-out refused the appointment. I think that surprised the acting king. He pried into my reasoning for denying him and I chose not to hide my distrust of authority. Fortunately, my loyalty to Roman is absolute. He chose to allow me to only swear fealty to Roman, because he knows I will do everything in my power to keep him safe.”

"The acting king?"

Virgil nodded. "There are two kings. Roman and Remus' fathers, but only one of them controls the throne. He is the acting king."

Logan blinked, confused. "This may be an odd question, but are Roman and Remus biological heirs to the throne?"

"It's complicated, but yes. The throne has access to magical healers that are well above Patton's level. The rulers of our kingdom have the ability to conceive through the use of a surrogate mother, if they need to do so." Virgil paused. "Though it is worth noting that if the kings had chosen to adopt, the child would have been recognized as a legitimate heir to the throne. Roman's family remains in power so long as they are deemed worthy of the throne. They earn their right to rule through their actions, not through supposed divinity like other kingdoms. The bloodline doesn't matter so much as their how well they do their job."

"Does that mean he can lose his throne?"

Virgil shrugged. "Not easily, but yes. For instance, if he's a bumbling idiot and gives an official oath, failure to keep his promise could get his claim to the throne revoked."

“Interesting.” Logan pondered out loud, lost in thought. “So, if you're a knight, shouldn’t I refer to you by title? Like Sir Virgil?”

“If you call me that, L, I will personally cut out your tongue.” Virgil snarled with a wicked grin.

“Don't threaten Logan, Virgil.” Roman said, coming out of his room, idly fixing the cuffs on his shirt as he moved about distractedly.

“Logan brought this on himself, princey. You can't protect him from me.” Virgil called over to him in a mocking tone. “Besides, you don't have time to be stop me. You’re going to be late.”

“You’re right. Sorry, Lo. You’re on your own.” Roman smirked looked around. “You've sorted out Patton, Virge?”

“He's protected. I imagine we'll join him again here shortly.”

“Thank you for your help, Virgil.” Roman said, appreciatively. “Do either of you need anything else from me?”

Virgil looked to Logan. “I think we're good, princey.”

“Lo?” Roman inquired.

“I'm okay. I'll see you later today.” Logan smiled sweetly at him.

Roman smiled back. “Okay. I will see you both later. Take care of yourselves.”

Virgil and Logan said their goodbyes as Roman headed out the door. As the door swung shut, Logan turned back to Virgil. “So what now, Vee?”

Virgil jumped to his feet. “I promised Patton I'd bring you down to him so he can take a look at that cut on your face.”

“Okay.” Logan nodded. “Well, I supposed it is fortunate that I still have some clothing here from when we were stuck here for a week.”

“Yeah, that’s true." Virgil paused, watching Logan stand up, thoughtfully. "We probably should eventually get you settled back in your place again.”

Logan was careful to keep his face neutral as his heart dropped. He felt a twinge of disappointment, knowing he couldn’t spend every night with Roman. “You’re probably right, Vee.”

“Yeah.” Virgil looked like he might say something but he shook his head. “I'm not sure how that's going to work anyway. It was one thing when Roman and I were trading off protecting you, but now, we've got to keep an eye on Patton as well.”

Logan bit his lip, feeling guilty. “I'm sorry for all the inconveniences I've caused you.”

Virgil stared at him for a moment. “Stop apologizing, L.”

“Sorr—”

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Logan paused and sighed. “I don't know how to stop, Vee. I can't possibly convey how much I appreciate what you guys have put yourselves through to help me.”

“I'm not saying you can’t appreciate our support, L,” Virgil looked up at Logan. “but you don't need to feel guilty. You’re worth the effort.”

Logan fidgeted uncomfortably as another wave of guilt washed over him. Virgil moved over to him, gently resting his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “I can't imagine how all of this has affected you, but you don't need to worry. I told you so much the first day I met you. Roman doesn’t abandon people and neither do I.”

Logan suddenly felt weak. Virgil’s words were simultaneously comforting and overwhelming. 

“In almost any case, we'll embrace you, L.” Virgil smiled as Logan glanced up at him appreciatively. “I'm sorry. That was pretty heavy. Go get dressed and let’s go find Pat, okay?”

“Okay, Vee.” Logan took a step back and started to head to the other room before pausing thoughtfully. “Virgil?”

“Yeah, L?” Virgil looked over at him as Logan turned around.

“I am a bit overwhelmed at the moment but your words—” Logan looked up at him with a grateful smile. “—they help. Thank you.”

“Good.” Virgil smiled.

* * *

“Logan! Good morning!” Patton came running up to him as he followed Virgil into the greenhouse. This building was one he'd visited with Roman, when he'd first been introduced to Patton. The greenhouse had dozens of rows of planters arranged in neat rows, all separated out by plant type. The air smelled sweet from the exotic greenery as Patton dashed between them.

Patton nearly knocked him over with the force of his hug as he bounded over to them. A guard slowly followed behind him and Logan tensed, watching him over Patton’s shoulder as they approached while he spoke to Patton. “Good morning. It would seem you finally got an adequate amount of rest, Pat.”

“I feel a lot better.” Patton beamed up at him. “How about you, kiddo? Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept better than I have in years, Patton.” Logan smiled appreciatively. “Thank you.”

Patton beamed at him. “Good. I'm glad. How's the rest of your body feel?”

Logan “My muscles are still weak and little stiff, but the pain is basically negligible at this point.”

“Good, Lo. I think, if everything looks okay, the bandages could probably come off today. Except for your face, of course.”

“You think so?” Logan asked, surprised.

“Yeah, at this point, it'd be better if they could breathe a little, kiddo. Assuming they've closed, we shouldn't have to worry about infection anymore.” Patton paused. He glanced over to Virgil. “You still need to be very careful though. Too much activity could open them up again.”

“What’s that look for, Pat?” Virgil teased, leaning on the wall. “Do you think I was going to work him too hard?”

“Can you blame me?” Patton looked at him suspiciously. “You won’t tell me what you’re doing with him today and it makes me nervous.”

Virgil's expression softened a bit. “Pat, nothing I'm planning on doing anything that will get him hurt. You don't have to worry.”

“So, tell me—”

“No.” Virgil cut him off sternly. “It’s better for everyone if only Logan knows.”

Logan looked between their serious expressions in confusion. He could feel the hair on his neck stand on end as the tension in the room grew unbearable for him. “Can I know what we're doing, Vee?”

Virgil glanced away from Patton, noticing Logan’s nervousness. He flashed Logan a reassuring smile and put a hand on Logan’s good shoulder. “After we leave here, L. Patton's just being overprotective. There’s nothing to worry about, okay?”

“Okay, Vee.” Logan exhaled forcing himself to relax. “I trust you.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s get started then. Come on, Lo!” Patton brightened and gestured overly enthusiastically for them to follow him to his hut. Logan smiled, appreciating Patton’s attempt to defuse the tension of the situation.

Logan turned to follow him, flinching back as the guard behind Patton followed them toward the exit. He crossed his arms across his chest shrinking away from the armed man. A breath of relief escaped him as Virgil stepped between him and the guard, waving him away. The guard nodded an acknowledgement, moving away from them.

Logan gasped with relief as Virgil wrapped an arm around him, leading him away. “T-thank you, Vee.”

“Not a problem, L.” Virgil whispered, tightening his grip on Logan’s shoulder. “I want you to be comfortable.”

* * *

Patton smiled at him. “Your wounds have closed properly, kiddo. I’m going to leave them be, but I'll give you a balm to keep them from drying out. You'll have to apply that a few times a day, but otherwise, just be careful not to overextend yourself.”

“Will do, Pat.”

Patton finished dressing Logan's face and started putting his things away. Logan buttoned his shirt and turned to Virgil.

“What's next, Vee?”

Virgil stood up and came around to stand by Logan, offering him a hand up. He pulled Logan to his feet. “Well, we take Patton back to the greenhouse. Then, we'll head up to my chambers.”

“Why are we going to your place?” Logan pressed him, his curiosity growing.

“I'll explain when we get there, L.” Virgil smiled reassuringly at him before pausing. “Patton, can you get away this afternoon?”

Patton tilted his head in confusion. “I'd assume so. Why?”

“I'd like to try and make it to the library to see if we can do anything about Logan's cursed amulet.”

Patton’s face lit up in realization. “Oh, sure, Virge! I'll find a way to get away!”

“Thanks, Pat. We'll come by and grab you some time this afternoon.” Virgil turned back to Logan. “Are you ready, L?”

Logan nodded, warily.

“Good, let's go.”

* * *

Logan lengthened his stride to keep up with Virgil as they climbed the stairs of the northern tower of the castle. He'd never been down these particular halls. The shadows seemed darker than the rest of the castle and the halls were nearly empty as they neared the top of the tower. The quietness of the empty halls held an ominous aura that Logan couldn't quite shake. He couldn't help but be glad that Roman hadn't assigned his personal accommodations to this tower

Moving quickly, Logan nearly plowed into Virgil as he stopped abruptly in front of him, glancing behind them. Virgil’s eyes flicked around nervously before he turned and unlocked the door next to them. He held it open for Logan, gesturing for him to enter and then followed him quickly into his room, shutting it resolutely behind them.

Once inside, Virgil locked the door behind them. Logan couldn't help noticing the multiple locks and chains on the door lined up on the door. He watched Virgil set to work locking all of them. “Are you honestly that worried about someone breaking in?”

Virgil turned, raising an eyebrow. “After all that's happened to you and Patton, can you blame me?”

“Those encounters happened recently, Virgil.” Logan gestured at the door skeptically. “Those locks appear to have been installed long before any issues with Patton and I would have occurred.”

“In my line of work, it's best be safe. It's easy to make enemies and my room is not nearly as well guarded as Roman's.” Virgil shrugged. "This isn't the first time Roman and I have gotten on the wrong side of some bad people."

“I suppose not." Logan thought about it for a minute, staring at the door, before looking up at Virgil again. He glanced around the room. Unlike his own, Virgil's seemed to only have the bare minimum. The walls were undecorated stone and the room only had a few pieces of old-looking furniture. "Okay then, Virgil, I do believe you owe me an explanation for why I'm here.”

“Okay.” Virgil’s expression turned serious. “Just to be clear, you do not have to do this.”

“You haven’t even revealed what we’re doing.” Logan crossed his arms, growing impatient.

“You can't tell Roman or anyone else that I showed you this little trick. I'm not allowed to teach anyone this without permission from the king.” Virgil paused. “Not even Roman has the authority to allow me to teach you this.”

Logan looked at him suspiciously. “Teach me what?”

“I want to show you a few things, but today, I’m going to start with showing you how pick locks.” Virgil stared at him, gauging his reaction. “But you don't have to if you don't want to, L.”

“You’ve piqued my interest, Vee.” Logan stared at Virgil, confused. “Why are you so concerned that this topic might distress me?”

Virgil flashed a sympathetic glance at him before leaning down and reaching underneath the sofa. Tense, Logan watched as he pulled a black, leather case and move to set it on the table behind them. Virgil paused briefly before flipping it open to reveal dozens of locks. Logan swallowed, nervously crossing his arms and stepping back as he noticed several pairs of shackles and cuffs.

Virgil watched Logan’s face carefully. “Judging by the state of your wrists, it seems Remus enjoys binding his captives. I think it would be best if you knew how to get out of them, L.”

Logan was quiet, almost frozen in place.

Virgil watched him carefully. “You don't have to do th—”

“No, Vee. You’re right.” His voice was strained, almost shaking as he stared, unblinking, down at the case. “I want to learn.”

“Don’t worry, L.” Virgil stepped forward, gripping Logan’s shoulder. “We're not putting them on anytime soon. I have other locks for you to start with.”

Logan nodded numbly.

“I have a key to all of them.” Virgil reassured him. “You can back out at any time.”

“I'm fine, Vee.” Logan muttered.

“You don't seem fine.”

“I am.” Logan brushed him off, stepping forward. “Where do we start?”

Virgil dug around in the case and pulled out an old, brass lock. “We'll start simple and work up to more complicated locks. This one is good for getting used to manipulating the pins.”

“Okay.” Logan nodded seriously.

“I'll show you how to use my lock-picking kit first,” Virgil paused, reaching into his pocket. “but I've got some other less obvious items you could keep on you that work okay in a pinch.”

Virgil pulled out a ring of long metal tools and began to demonstrated how to use them to move the pins to open the lock. Logan nodded along quietly. He tucked his hands behind his back as he listened intently to Virgil’s instructions, watching closely as he picked the lock. He finally blinked only as the lock popped open in Virgil’s hand.

“Give it a shot.” Virgil said, clicking the lock shut and holding it out to Logan.

Logan nodded. He took the lock from Virgil, sitting down at the desk. He fiddled with the tools clumsily. Gradually, he started to manipulate at pins in the lock.

“That's good, L.” Virgil commented, leaning over his shoulder. “but slow down. Get used to feeling how the pins move.”

Logan took a breath, focusing on moving the pins. He worked in silence for a few minutes until he heard a soft click of the lock popping open.

“Good, L.” Virgil picked the lock up, clicking it shut again. He slid it across the table back to Logan. “Do it again. Faster.”

Virgil made him pick the same lock half a dozen more times until he could do it in a matter of seconds before trading it out for another.

They continued for this way for a while. Occasionally, Virgil changed out the locks or gave Logan different tools to work with. When Logan struggled, Virgil would demonstrate again until Logan was able to open the lock. As the hours passed, Logan’s movements became more confident. He nearly forgot to be worried as he focused on the task in front of him.

After several hours, they’d worked through most of Virgil’s simple locks and had started into some of the more intricate locks.

Virgil finally relaxed and leaned back on the couch behind him. “You're a natural, L. Before long, you'll be able to pick them all.”

Logan leaned back, satisfied. Only a moment passed before his contentment turned to a frown. He reached over and picked up a pair of shackles that looked similar to ones he'd been bound with in his cell. “Maybe it's time to for a different challenge.”

Virgil looked uncomfortable. “You've been going for a long time, L. You've got to be exhausted. Maybe we should come back to it tomorrow.”

Logan pondered, feeling the metal in his hands. “Is this not the ideal time for me to practice? Should I find myself in that situation again, it is reasonable to assume my state of mind will be less than ideal.”

Virgil thought about it for a moment. “It's a good time to practice but not necessarily a good time to learn, L. You should get used to the feelings before you try it exhausted.”

“Just let me try, Vee.” Logan looked up at him, determined.

Virgil bit his lip uncertainly and sighed, gesturing for Logan to follow him. “Fine. Come sit over here then. I want a better line of sight if you’re going to do this.”

Logan followed him around the edge of the room and Virgil gestured for him to sit on one end of the couch. “Sit there and face me.”

Logan complied. He sat across from Virgil, crossing his legs in front of him.

Virgil looked at him sternly. “If this gets uncomfortable for you, we stop. Okay?”

Logan nodded.

“I need to hear you say it, L.” Virgil waited until Logan looked up at him and smiled patiently at him. “The last thing I want to do is trigger a panic attack.”

Logan's shoulders slumped and his gaze slipped to the ground, despondent. “It didn’t trigger a panic attack at the Fae Crossing.”

“You were in danger, L.” Virgil replied sternly. “Believe it or not, it's easier to let the panic take over somewhere that feels safe.”

“That's irrational.” Logan didn't look up.

“You have to process that fear at some point, but you can't do it while you’re in danger. Your brain waits until it's safe.”

“I guess there’s a trace of logic to your statement.” Logan admitted quietly, staring at the shackles sitting on the cushions between them.

“I still haven’t heard you say it, L.”

Logan sighed and looked up at him. “If I’m uncomfortable, we will stop.”

“Okay. Hold out your hands.”

Logan held out his wrists and Virgil snapped the shackles on his wrists, locking them with the key. Virgil laid the key on the couch in between them within Logan’s reach. Logan's skin crawled at the familiar weight of his binds.

“Okay, L. Keep your breath steady.” Virgil waited for Logan to meet his gaze. “Count if you need to. Inhale for four. Hold for seven. Exhale for eight. Just like we've done before.”

Logan closed his eyes. He focused on his breath, ignoring the binds until he felt calm again. Logan nodded at Virgil.

“Okay. Start with the cuff on your non-dominant hand. Your range of motion is limited so work with what gives you the most control.” Virgil watched him carefully. “It's a simple lock, but the angle makes difficult to keep your hands steady.

Logan nodded and slipped the lockpick into the cuff on his right hand. He bent his wrist to start to manipulate the pins. He could feel the strain on his wrist to hold the tools in place.

“I know it's not comfortable but be patient.” Virgil shifted to get a better sight line. “Rushing only makes it harder.”

Logan breathed, trying to focus on the moving pins. His wrist started to burn from the unnatural positioning of his hand. He managed to get the first two pins before his hand started shaking from the effort.

“Take a break, L.” Virgil scooted closer, putting his hand on Logan’s knee. “You'll get it.”

Logan could feel frustration and anxiety start to build inside him. After only a moment, he tried again. This time, he only managed to get one pin before his hand cramped. He groaned and clenched his fist trying to stretch the muscles in his wrist.

Virgil watched sadly as Logan winced in pain. He slowly reached over and took Logan’s right hand, gently massaging the muscles on Logan’s wrist until the cramp subsided. Logan clenched his jaw in frustration.

“You’re doing fine, L.” Virgil smiled over at him. “You’re not used to using these muscles. Be gentle. We'll practice until they’re stronger.”

Logan nodded and smiled back sadly. He could feel his frustration start to dissipate. Virgil pulled his hand back, resting it on Logan’s knee again.

Logan tried again. He made more progress on his second attempt. He managed to stretch his wrist a little further and get the first two pins with ease. The third pin fell into place as his wrist started to burn. He decided to give up before it cramped completely.

Virgil smiled reassuringly. “Try the other one for a bit. You may not get out of them today but building those muscles gets you that much closer to doing it tomorrow.”

Logan struggled with practicing the other arm for a while. He worked for several minutes and Virgil watched his progress closely. Logan focused intently but despite his effort, he made less progress on this wrist before he was forced to stop by a sudden cramping in his wrists.

Virgil reached over and started to massage Logan's other wrist. “Be patient, L. You don't have to push yourself until your hand cramps up."

“I want to get it.” Logan looked down at the shackles, defeated.

“You will. I'll make sure of it.” Virgil grabbed the key off the couch and reached over to unlatch Logan’s binds. Logan didn't move as they came loose. Virgil dropped the shackles off the side of the couch, reaching over and resting his hands on Logan's knees. Logan looked up at him. The dark circles under Virgil’s eyes were suddenly more pronounced in the dim light. “Seriously, you got pretty damn close for your first attempt. It's not even lack of skill that's the problem. You just need a little more strength and flexibility to hold the tools steady.”

“I guess.” Logan looked dejected, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists.

“You're not going anywhere, L. You've got the time to learn.” Virgil watched Logan intensely.

“This isn’t over, Vee. It's impossible to predict when they will make their next move. I don't know how long I have to learn.” He gritted his teeth.

Virgil looked over at him, picking his head up from where it was resting in his hand. “They?”

Logan’s head shot up, looking at Virgil with wide eyes. His eyes darted down to his neck, waiting for green sparks, but nothing came.

“L,” Virgil looked at him seriously. “Was there someone other than Remus involved the other night?”

Logan tore his gaze from Virgil, feeling the metal heat up around his neck. “I—”

“Don’t answer. Your hesitation is enough for me to make assumptions.” Virgil watched Logan curiously as he sank back in his seat, relieved. He crossed his legs up on the couch, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands. “That’s interesting, Logan. I didn’t think Remus was capable of playing nice with his anyone else, let alone letting them have a role in whatever he's planning.”

Hanging his head, Logan stared down at his lap. He could feel the heat around his neck begin to dissipate slowly as he attempted to clear his mind. The heat had nearly gone completely when a thought entered his mind. Logan turned his head up to stare at Virgil, feeling the heat return to his neck.

Virgil watched him curiously, noticing the sudden determination in his eyes. He leaned closer. “What?”

“Virgil, I was never told I couldn’t talk about Remus.” Logan took a deep breath, trying to convince himself as Virgil that this didn't break the amulet’s rules.

Virgil paused, confused. “Okay, but we know about Remus. I don’t see how that changes anything.”

“It doesn’t.” Logan smirked confidently. “We are only discussing topics you already know about, Vee.”

“Okay…” Virgil watched him carefully.

“You know that Remus didn't hurt Patton,” Logan pointed to the bandages on his face. “and that he wouldn’t have caused me harm if I hadn't called out to you for assistance.”

Virgil watched him quietly and nodded, still unsure of where Logan was going with this line of thought.

“Now, you mentioned you found these behaviors to be atypical of Remus, given his treatment of me in the past.”

“Yeah. I thought it was weird." Virgil stared at him blankly. “I don't know what you’re trying to tell me, L.”

“I'm only reiterating ideas you had come to on your own.” Logan smiled knowingly. The metal around his neck was cool as he continued to speak. “What you infer about why Remus acted the way he did is entirely on you.”

Virgil stared at him, quietly contemplating Logan's words. He was silent for a long time. Logan had begun to lose hope when Virgil finally spoke again. He looked up at Logan seriously. “Whoever he's working with kept Remus from hurting you. didn't they?”

Logan bit his lip, keeping his face neutral despite his excitement. “I can’t say.”

“So, yes.” Virgil shook his head, looking up at Logan. “I don't like the idea that someone’s giving direction to his destruction.”

“I don't—” Logan nearly clamped down on his tongue as heat radiated off the amulet and it glowed with a bright green light. He tensed himself for impact. A single spark escaped the gem, burning into his skin. He groaned, relaxing only as the ember slowly abated.

“Okay. We're done playing this game.” Virgil leaned forward. “Don't hurt yourself.”

“I'm fine, Vee.” Logan muttered breathlessly, looking away. “It’s not that bad.”

“You’re not a good judge of what is or isn't a normal level of pain, L.” Virgil scolded gently. “You need to stop.”

“I—I can keep going.” Logan pleaded quietly. “It's important.”

“You don’t need to, L.” Virgil leaned forward sympathetically. “This was good, but you don’t have to hurt yourself. We'll figure it out without torturing you for information.”

“But what if we don’t, Vee?” Logan suddenly found himself unable to stop his fingernails digging into his skin as his arms crossed tighter across his chest. “What if we fail—” He glanced sadly up at Virgil. “—and I could have made a difference if I pushed myself a little further?”

“We’re going to figure it out.”

“You can't know that, Vee.”

“You don’t that this will help either, L.” Virgil sighed. “It could do nothing but hurt you.”

“I can take it,” Logan growled. “especially if it means all of you would be safe.”

“You’re not hearing me, L.” Virgil smiled faintly at him. “I’m not going to let you hurt yourself. None of us are willing let you get hurt to save our own skin.”

Logan looked down at his lap. “What we're doing, it has to be enough, Vee.”

“It will be.”

“You don’t have enough data to assert that conclusion.” Logan muttered quietly, biting his lip.

“Fine.” Virgil sighed. “It either will be enough or it won’t. No amount of stress changes that. We’re spending all day making sure you’re ready if something happens and we're going to spend tonight trying to figure out how to get rid of that amulet around your neck.”

“If I can develop these skills at a quick enough pace, I can increase the probability of success of foiling Remus and—” Logan hesitated, correcting himself. “—of foiling Remus' plan.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Driving yourself into the ground doesn’t do anyone any good.”

“It has to be enough, Vee,” Logan muttered quietly and he was quiet for a long time before he looked up at Virgil. Virgil jolted upright as he noticed tears in Logan's eyes. “This has to be enough or this is the cruelest torture Remus has forced me to endure.”

“Whoa, L.” Concerned, Virgil slid across the couch toward him, pulling Logan into his arms. “What does that mean?”

Logan leaned in to Virgil’s warmth. “Allowing me to experience a life with you, Patton, and Roman, only to have him rip that away from me would be far crueler than anything he's done to me thus far.”

“Come here.” Virgil turned and pulled Logan closer to him. Logan laid his head on Virgil’s shoulder, letting his muscles relax as Virgil ran his fingers through Logan’s hair. “You’re not going anywhere, L.”

“You can't know th—”

“Yes, I can. Roman, Patton and I are here to protect you and Remus doesn’t stand a chance against us.”

“I’m sorry, Vee.” Logan was breathless, lost between his racing thoughts and Virgil’s light touch.

“Stop apologizing, L.” Virgil said gently as he brushed Logan’s hair behind his ears. He looked down at him. “We don't want you to go anywhere. You know that, right?”

Logan was quiet, almost like he was holding his breath.

“This is your home Logan, and we'll fight to keep you here.” Virgil reached down to Logan’s shoulder, pulling his shoulder down so Logan was looking up at him. “You belong here with us, Logan.”

Logan nodded up at Virgil, closing his eyes. His breathing became deeper and slower as Virgil’s fingers ran through his hair.

“I belong here.” The words felt unfamiliar on Logan’s tongue but still, a smile formed on his face from how good it felt to say.

Virgil smiled down at him, contented to see Logan let go of some of his fear.

“L, promise me you won’t run yourself into the ground.” Virgil looked down at him. “Promise me you’ll at least try to enjoy your life, even with everything going on.”

Logan closed his eyes, feeling Virgil's fingers in his hair. “If you make the experience this pleasurable, I don’t think I'll have the will to fight you.”

“I'll take that challenge, L.” Virgil smirked down at him.

Logan smiled, letting himself relax again. “When are we supposed to meet Patton?”

“Soon.” Virgil shrugged.

“Should we go?” Logan blinked tiredly.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I can be, if necessary.”

“We can stay here for a little longer, L.” Virgil smiled as Logan relaxed into his lap. “We'll head out in a bit, okay?”

“Okay, Vee.” Logan closed his eyes. He leaned into the warmth radiating off Virgil’s body, breathing in time with Virgil’s breathe and, despite his best efforts, Logan found himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new skill for Logan :)  
> He's getting pretty comfortable with his friends :)  
> Despite, perhaps, not valuing his life the way he should.  
> But he's learning. <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Romance, Angst, Anxiety, Low-Self Worth, Restraints  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)
> 
> Comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated :) I enjoy seeing what people are thinking!


	25. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ;)
> 
> Chapter Warning: Pain as a method of control

“What are we even looking for, Pat?” Virgil asked. His muscles tensed as he watched Patton climb the narrow, unsteady ladder in the library. Logan followed his gaze, tapping his fingers anxiously as the old wood creaked under Patton's weight. In addition to continuing to build his skills with Virgil, they’d spent the past few nights in this particular library, perusing its shelves for a way to nullify his amulet’s effects. Unlike the one he'd visited with Roman, the shelves in this library seemed significantly older and more unstable, and despite Patton's reassurances, he could see Virgil didn't trust the weakened structures anymore than Logan did. 

“Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never looked into this topic before.” Patton seemed to be losing his will to be overly enthusiastic as the days wore on.

“Helpful.” Virgil deadpanned, moving closer to hold the ladder for Patton as it wobbled dangerously.

“If there's an answer, Virge, it's in this library. This is where all our knowledge in the kingdom about magic is kept, fae and human magic alike.” Patton paused. “It has to be here.”

“Fae?” Logan raised an eyebrow at Patton.

“Yes,” Patton didn’t even flinch at Logan’s skepticism, continuing to run his fingers along the spines of the books on the shelf. “Most people tend to believe their existence is purely mythical, but they are very real.” Patton paused, looking up at Logan. “and dangerous.”

“They’re not all dangerous, Pat.” Virgil muttered, almost under his breath. He glanced up at Logan for a moment before returning his gaze to the ladder in his hand.

Logan watched as Patton’s face scrunched in confusion and he looked down at Virgil. “Enough of them are to warrant caution, kiddo.”

“They’re peo—You know what?” Virgil waved away their attention, though Logan didn’t miss the way Virgil made eye contact with him before he turned away, frustrated. “Forget I said anything and let's just figure this out.”

Logan hesitated, staring at Virgil in confusion for a moment before turning back up to Patton. “So, this library contains all the information in the kingdom regarding their magic?”

“That seems unwise."Logan thought out loud, crossing his arms as he cautiously watched Patton move about at the top of the ladder, searching through the shelves. "Surely, keeping a massive store of important information in a single location makes it a high-risk target for those who seek to dismantle the crown.” 

“These are merely copies. If the information here were to be destroyed, we could retrieve the originals from where they are hidden throughout the kingdom.” Patton said offhandedly, as he leaned to the left of the ladder, scanning the spines of the books. Virgil and Logan held their breath as they watched Patton’s ladder roll along its tracks as he moved along the top shelves. “Besides, though it may not seem like it, this library is heavily warded. You have to know it's here and to be able to enter at all. Otherwise, it simply doesn’t appear.”

“Sounds like powerful magic.” Logan said absentmindedly, clenching his fists as Patton’s ladder began to roll idly along its track, though Patton himself seemed oblivious to its movement.

“It’s way beyond what a human is capable of, Lo.” Patton commented calmly, pushing off one bookshelf so the ladder rolled over to the next shelf. Logan held a gasp, as the ladder hit a kink in the track and Patton’s grip shifted as the ladder came to an abrupt halt. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see Virgil clench his fists.

Logan took a breath, lowering his gaze as he tried not to watch. “It's warded by fae magic?”

Patton carefully pulled a red, aged leather book from the shelves and slowly made his way down the ladder. Logan smiled as Virgil apparently stopped holding his breath letting out a groan as Patton passed by them without concern. Deep in focus, he didn't even look up as he moved between them and laid the book down on the desk.

“Yes, it's fae magic.” Patton said absently as he flipped through the pages. “The king at the time of its construction made a deal with a fae for their services.”

“It's possible to make a deal with the fae?” Logan moved forward, curiously staring down at the book in Patton’s hands. The curious novel seemed to be an anthology of enchanted items with each item illustrated in elegant detail. Patton flipped through the pages idly and Logan was drawn into the beautifully inked pages. Enthralled, Logan stared down at the pages, attempting to read the descriptions. His brow furrowed in frustration as the letters seemed to rearrange themselves on the page until he blinked, only to have them settle quickly back into their spots once he no longer focused on them. He opened his mouth to question the strange movement when Patton looked up at him.

“Technically, yes. It's possible to make a deal with the fae.” Patton's voice jolted him from his focus on the words moving on the page below him. His friend’s finger skimmed the page he was on for a moment longer before he paused, seemingly unfazed by the moving words. “The fae have contact points throughout our realm that serve as ways to reach them.” Patton looked up from his book, giving Logan a sad smile. “That’s not an option for your amulet though.”

“Why not?” Logan crossed his arms, watching Patton. “From what you've said, that seems the most direct way to resolve the issue of an enchanted item.”

“Because you don't make deals with an unknown fae without years of preparation.” Virgil interrupted, nodding as Patton continued.

Logan looked over at him with a curious glance.

“Virgil’s right, Lo.” Patton smiled as Logan looked back to him. “A deal with a fae will almost never work out in your favor. They take too much and most often you don't even end up with what you expected to gain. They're trickster spirits.”

Logan watched Patton carefully, folding his arms behind his back.“If that’s the case, why would the old king risk a negative outcome?” 

Patton shrugged. “It was a deal that was years in the making. The contract they presented to the fae was hundreds of pages long and they offered something the fae couldn't refuse.”

Logan looked between his friends curiously. “What was that?”

“Sorry, Lo. I don’t know.” Patton flipped through a few more pages until Logan finally had to look away from the moving words, feeling nauseous. “Only the king and his closest advisors of the time knew.”

"Int—" Logan paused. A sudden realization swept over him and he swallowed nervously, images of Dee's glimmering scales flittering in his memory. “How exactly do you recognize a fae, Pat?”

Patton thought for a moment. “It truly depends on the fae. Some of them are obvious while others can hide their true form.”

“Oh.” Logan could almost taste his own disappointment on his tongue as he spoke.

Patton looked up at him, noticing his change in demeanor. “I guess, um, they often take on traits of plants or animals, like tree bark-like skin or cat-like eyes—”

Logan's heart rate picked up as he looked down at Patton.

“—and their eyes glow when they’re upset or hurt—"

His chest clenched as he swore his heart stopped. Logan inhaled sharply as panic welled in his chest.

_I made a deal with him._

“—or when they use their gifts, I suppose. Some even say they can do it at will—”

“Pat, stop.” Patton turned to see Virgil staring at Logan. “What's up, L?”

Logan leaned against the wall, despondent. “Wh—what happens if you break a deal with a fae?”

“Depends on the fae, but some of them would make Remus seem like a stand-up citizen.” Virgil watched him carefully.

Logan felt his knees shake as he sunk back into the wall.

“It's okay, Lo. We aren't going to try anything like that.” Patton stood up and moved toward him quickly to reassure him.

“I— _already have._ His thought continued only in his head as a bright flash of green light erupted from his neck. He clenched his eyes shut and nearly bit down on his tongue to stop his words. A pained groan escaped him and he gritted his teeth as the familiar feeling of the green embers sank deep into his skin. Each ember felt like a red, hot piece of sand sinking deep enough to connect with his bones. 

_This is longer than before._

He cried out as more embers connected with his exposed skin. As the embers started to fade away, he dropped to his knees with a weak gasp. His consciousness flickered. He didn't even have time to open his eyes before his shoulder hit the ground. When he came to, he felt the floor on his back and he could hear the frantic sound of his friends speaking above him.

“Lo, kiddo, are you okay?” Patton asked. Logan could hear the panic in his friend's voice as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

“I'm fine, Patton. By all accounts, I should have seen that coming.” He blinked wearily, looking up at the pity in his concerned friends’ eyes. His heart sank and he faltered as Patton curled a hand around his shoulder and helped him sit up. He hung his head, feeling defeated. "Th-this isn't going to work."

“What isn’t going to work?” Virgil asked, offering him a hand up.

Logan took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He felt himself sway wearily but his friends wrapped their arms around him to keep him steady. He looked up at his friends, feeling guilty. “I can't do anything about the amulet.”

“What?” Virgil spoke, holding Logan steady as he brushed debris off his back and guided him into the chair Patton had been sitting in only moments before.

The amulet started to tingle uncomfortably on his chest and he flinched. “I-I just can't, Vee.”

Patton stared at him in confusion. “I know we haven't made much progress, but we'll get there, Lo."

“We don’t exactly have many other leads to go on, L.” Virgil leaned against the wall beside the desk, watching Logan's reaction curiously.

“I am aware,” Logan bit his lip, meeting Virgil’s nonchalant gaze. “but I'm rethinking the consequences.”

The room was unbearably quiet as Logan’s friends stared at him. He started to squirm uncomfortably under their gaze. He wanted nothing more than to confess his mistake but the heat radiating off his neck was growing increasingly painful already without him having said anything at all. Desperately, he tried to change the subject, tearing his gaze away from his friends. “When is Roman coming? Shouldn't he be here already?”

“Roman should be here any minute. He should have finished with his meetings just a little while ago.” Patton replied sympathetically, not breaking eye contact.

Virgil moved closer to him, undeterred by his question. He stopped directly in front of him, looking into his eyes. “I'm sorry, L but we need to know what just happened.” .

“I—I can't say anything, Vee.” Logan watched nervously as Virgil kneeled in front of him. "I won't be able to get the words out. I'm sorry."

“Don’t apologize. This isn't your fault,” Virgil inched closer to him, looking right into Logan’s eyes. “but if what I’m about to say is true, Roman needs to know. Can you play along with me for a minute?”

Logan hesitated, his hands shaking from his last incident with the amulet.

“I’m not going to let you get hurt again, L.” Virgil smiled up at him. “Okay?”

Despite the tension, Logan felt a smile curl at the corner of his lips. He could still feel his anxiety weighing on him slightly as he settled in his chair but he exhaled slowly. “I know you won't, Vee. What do you need me to do?”

Virgil smiled at him. “Listen to what I think is true, but I don't need you to _confirm_ anything. Don’t respond. Don't even nod. Got it?”

Logan blinked for a moment, confused, until realization swept over him and he smiled at Virgil.

_Clever._

He paused and nodded, muscles tensed as he tried to keep himself calm.

“I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” Virgil reassured him as he traced the miniscule changes Logan's face. “You clammed up when we started seriously talking about the fae. There's a fae involved with Remus. Isn’t there, L?”

Logan stared into Virgil’s eyes, unblinking, not daring to move even a muscle.

“Okay. That's good.” Virgil continued to stare at him carefully. “You made a deal with them. Didn't you, L?”

The hot metal around his neck began to prickle uncomfortably and his heart jumped nervously in his chest. He paused, taking a slow breath as he kept his gaze trained on Virgil. His face remained carefully neutral. “Virgil, you can't go any further.”

“Okay. We're done.” Virgil smiled weakly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he rose off his knees. “That was really good, L. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“It's fine. It was important for you know.” Logan tried to slow his breathing as the chain around his neck cooler. “I imagine the enchantment’s intense reaction indicates that information was particularly privileged.”

“What information?”

Logan looked up to see Patton staring at them in confusion and pride swelled in his chest as Virgil turned to Patton with a wicked grin. “Everything I said just now is true, Pat, and Logan confirmed it for us.”

Patton blinked, speechless. “But—but Lo didn't say anything.”

“It would be irrational for the enchantment to punish me for denying something that was never true in the first place.” Logan smiled, cocking his head at Virgil. “That was quite a brilliant inference, Vee.”

“But—" Patton looked between them, desperately trying to understand, before he sputtered, more confused than before. “You didn't deny anything either, Lo—”

“Exactly, Pat. If what I said was wrong, Logan would have simply denied it.”

Patton paused for a moment before realization spread across his face and he rushed forward to hug Logan. “Oh, Lo! That's so smart, kiddo!”

"The maneuver was impressively intelligent," Logan's lips curled into a smile as Patton released him. “though Virgil deserves the credit, not myself.”

Virgil pondered for a moment before his confident smile faded to an uneasy glance and he turned to Patton. “All celebration aside though, that's a big problem, Pat.”

Patton shook his head seriously. “I know and it raises a lot more questions.”

The room was quiet as Patton and Virgil stared at him, processing the new information. A creak of the door sounded behind him and Logan tensed as Patton and Virgil looked up over his shoulder. Silence hung in the air for a moment before he heard footsteps behind him.

“Is everything okay?” Logan exhaled as he turned his head, relieved to hear Roman’s voice.

“It's fine, princey.” Virgil reassured him. "We're good now."

“The way you’re acting doesn't seem fine, Virge.” Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Roman, a serious expression on his normally joyful face.

“Everything’s okay now, Ro. Promise.” Patton reassured him. “Lo managed to give us some more information just now.”

“What kind of information?” Roman asked. Logan could feel Roman’s grip tighten on his shoulder.

Patton hesitated and turned back to Logan. “Are you going to be okay if we talk about it, kiddo?”

Logan nodded with a hesitant smile. “I believe so. Just don't expect any more answers. I think it's safe to assume that I've reached my theoretical limit on what I am allowed to say about this without causing serious injury.”

Patton nodded seriously, resting his hand on Logan’s forearm “Tell us if we need to stop, okay?”

Logan nodded gratefully

Patton looked up at Roman. “At least one person involved the other night was a fae and Logan made a deal with them.”

Roman’s grip loosened on his shoulder. Logan looked up to Roman. His heart fell as he saw the shock in Roman’s eyes. “What kind of deal are we talking about?”

"I—" Logan started to tremble as the necklace grew warm on his skin once more.

“Don’t panic yet, princey.” Virgil interrupted, holding a hand up toward Roman. “As far as we know, he only agreed not to take off the necklace. Hopefully, that’s all he agreed to.”

Logan nodded. “That’s…” He winced as the amulet sparked. 

“Careful, Lo.” Patton warned. "We don't want you to want you to hurt yourself again—"

"Again?" Roman bristled. "What have you guys been doing to him—"

"We didn't do anything, princey. He was trying to—"

“I didn’t agree to anything that could hurt any of you.” Logan whispered quietly through the arguing. “I wouldn’t.”

The room was quiet for a moment until he finally looked up to see his friends staring down at him.

Roman gripped his shoulder again, kneeling next to him with an encouraging smile. “We know you wouldn't, but that still leaves us with a lot of questions. It is concerning to imagine what Remus plans to get out of working with the fae. He knows better than to do so lightly.”

“Not to mention, their plan seems to involve removing you from the picture.” Virgil thought out loud, kicking at the ground.

“Right.” Roman nodded. He slowly rubbed his temple with his thumb in apparent frustration.

“I'm sorry, Roman.” Logan whispered sadly. “I didn't know what I was doing.”

Roman lifted his head, noticing the guilty expression on Logan’s face. “This isn’t your fault, Lo. Even with years of preparation, you would have been at a disadvantage dealing with a fae.”

“It’s okay. No one blames you, kiddo.” Patton closed the book he'd pulled out earlier, moving closer to Logan. “We just have to be more careful now is all."

“The fae will twist the words of the most talented silver tongue.” Roman sighed, putting a hand on Logan’s cheek. “No matter how innocent your intentions, they find a way to pervert the meaning of our words.”

“They’re…they’re not all like that, princey.” Virgil’s voice was so quiet that Logan barely heard him. The room suddenly fell silent and Logan felt the hairs on his arm raise as Roman and Patton turned to stare at Virgil.

Roman stepped toward Virgil, his body language tense. “You’re not really suggesting that this fae is anything more than a manipulative beast who intends us harm. Are you, Virge?”

Virgil stood up off the wall, meeting Roman's gaze with rebellion in his eyes. “Listen, this one's clearly not a good guy, but you can't just lump them all in together like that—”

“Why are you defending them?” Roman gestured to the amulet around Logan’s neck. “You've seen what they did to Logan. There’s nothing redeemable about them. All fae are dangerous.”

Virgil stepped forward. “That's not true, princey. They’re people just the same—”

“They’re not people, Virge.” Roman cut him off matter-of-factly. Virgil dropped his gaze abruptly and Roman sighed. “Is this really the time to argue the moral value of the fae?”

Logan shivered as Virgil’s gaze landed on him for a long moment before turning back to Roman. “I think this is the perfect time to discuss the value of fae lives. Logan deserved to see that we aren't prejudiced towards them. They deserve better than they're treated in this country—”

“Kiddo,” Patton interrupted gently. He stepped toward Virgil. His voice was soft, like he was calming a child. “I know it’s not easy to assume the worst in people, but we can’t afford to take that chance this time. We can't trust that this fae doesn’t intend to hurt someone or a lot of someones.”

"I'm not talking about this one fae—" Virgil tensed, sensing he was outnumbered. His gaze landed on Logan for a long time, before he sighed, giving up, Bitterly, he turned back to the wall, avoiding his friends’ gaze. “Fine. Forget I said anything.”

Roman stood up, thinking out loud. “We need to get out in front of whatever they are planning.”

“How, princey?” Virgil whispered, losing his steam as he faced away from them. “We don't know when or where they're planning on making their next move.”

“We have to figure it out, Virgil," Roman paused. "and we have to do it fast.”

Logan sighed, suddenly feeling light-headed. He swayed, feeling his consciousness waver with exhaustion.

“Lo?” Logan felt Roman resting a hand on his cheek. He hadn’t seem Roman move, but suddenly he stood in front of Logan now, looking down at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Logan smiled tiredly and nodded. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, L.” Virgil exhaled slowly. “You’re worn out and you need to rest.”

“Right,” Roman began, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Perhaps, we should call it a night then. Logan can stay with me and you guys—”

“He shouldn’t.” Virgil’s voice was flat and emotionless as he stared at the ground.

“Why not?” Roman paused, looking at him incredulously.

“It’s too suspicious, princey. He can’t spend every night in your room.” Virgil crossed his arm, avoiding his friend's gaze.

“Okay,” Roman paused, trying to be sympathetic. “You're right. We need a better plan, but he can’t stay with you tonight, Virge. You’re exhausted. You’ve been on guard for hours.”

Virgil was silent, his face unreadable.

“He has to stay with me tonight, but we can look into other arrangements tomorrow.” Roman compromised. He spoke gently to Virgil. “I'm not sure what I've done to upset you, but I assure you, I don’t want to draw unwanted attention to Logan any more than you do, Virge.”

“Fine,” Virgil relented. His reluctance was apparent in his demeanor as he continued to avoid Roman's eyes. “but I’m getting him early in the morning. The fewer people that know he’s there, the better.”

“That’s good, Virge. I needed you to do that anyway. The earlier you can come, the better.” Roman paused, glancing cautiously at Logan. “I’ve some unexpected business I need to tend to immediately tomorrow morning.”

Virgil paused at Roman's tone. He finally looked up at Roman and his demeanor changed. His anger quickly shifted to concern. “Is something wrong, princey?”

Roman waved his concern away. “It is nothing to be concerned about.”

“Something’s bothering you,” Virgil stepped towards him, abandoning his irritation as Roman's careful facade fell away. “Like a lot, princey.”

Roman rubbed his temples, agitated. “I hate that you can read my emotions so readily. Can this not wait?”

“Just spill it, Roman.” Virgil looked over at him. "You've got our attention now."

“I’d hoped to bring this up more delicately, Virgil,” Roman hesitated, turning to Logan. “I was informed this afternoon that a potential suitor will be visiting the castle tomorrow and I will be expected to entertain him tomorrow. The decision was last minute and I didn't know—”

Logan bristled at the thought. He flinched away as Roman reached out to touch him.

"I'm sorry." Roman bit his lip and his heart panged with guilt as Logan moved away from him. Instinctively, he kneeled next to Logan, earnestly trying to make eye contact. “Let’s go, Lo. We'll talk this through. Okay?”

Logan looked up at Roman's nervous smile and nodded stiffly, standing up and taking a few steps toward the door. He swayed slightly, waving away Patton as he moved to assisted him. He slowed near the door, leaning on one of the bookshelves and taking deep breathes as he waited for Roman to follow.

“I didn't mean to—” Virgil started, eyes flitting between Logan and Roman. He looked over to Roman apologetically. "I'm sorry, princey. I shouldn't have—"

“Don’t be.” Roman held up his hand to stop him. He looked up at Virgil with a reassuring smile. “It’s all good, Virge. We would have had to discuss this one way or another. Please, go get some rest and be to my chambers at sunrise. Okay?”

Virgil nodded, shifting his feet like he wanted to say more. He hesitated, staring at Logan's back as he faced away from them. “I—Okay, fine. I'll be there.”

“And take Patton with you tonight. I don't think he's in any danger, but I don't want him staying alone.”

“Sure thing, princey. I'm sorry.” Virgil’s voice was soft and concerned as he absently reached out to Patton, gesturing for him to join him. “Come on, Pat. It’s late. Let’s head to my place and let them sort this out.”

Patton reluctantly looked away from Logan and Roman to move towards Virgil. His mouth hung open like he might say something, but Virgil wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulder, cutting him off.

“Take care of him, Roman.” Virgil whispered, glancing over Roman's shoulder at Logan standing despondently away from them.

Roman smiled reassuringly at him. “Of course, Virge. We'll figure everything out together.”

Virgil nodded at him, squeezing Patton’s shoulder. Patton glanced between them nervously, following Virgil towards the door. Putting a hand on Logan’s back as they passed, Virgil smiled reassuringly at him as Logan looked up. Logan returned a hesitant smile before watching as Virgil guided Patton toward the door. He let out a breath and tried to hold back an appreciative smile as Patton glanced back at him with concern in his eyes.

Roman came up behind Logan as the door closed behind their friends. “Come on, Lo. Let’s go.”

Logan nodded, facing down at the ground.

Roman reached his hand up to Logan’s cheek, guiding his face upwards to look at him. “Don’t despair, my love. Tomorrow is merely another one of my boring responsibilities. Nothing more.”

Logan frowned as he leaned his face into Roman’s warm hand, closing his eyes.

Roman smiled sympathetically at Logan’s sad expression. “Let’s move to my chambers where we can discuss this more openly, Lo.”

Logan nodded and pulled away from Roman abruptly, leaving Roman to trail behind him towards the door.

* * *

Roman closed the door carefully behind them as they stepped past the guards outside into his chambers. He watched sadly as Logan moved silently towards the couch near the fireplace and collapsed into the arm of the sofa, leaning into the soft cushions.

With a sympathetic sigh, Roman followed him across the room, moving past the couch to the fireplace. He dropped to one knee and pulled logs from the pile next to the fireplace, humming quietly to himself as he stacked the wood. He worked peacefully for a few minutes, dreading the conversation to come when he finally had to turn around. Despite his stalling, the light in the dim room eventually shifted to a subtle amber glow as the kindling ignited. He watched for a moment as the kindling crackled and burned, spreading as the other logs began to catch fire. Satisfied, he reluctantly turned back to Logan, preparing for the worst. Instead, he found himself staring down the man in shock, relieved to see Logan’s gentle smile focused on him.

“What are you smiling about, Lo?” Roman asked softly as he slipped onto the couch next to Logan, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder.

Logan shyly leaned into his arms, resting his head on Roman’s chest. “Do I need a reason to be happy?”

Roman exhaled, running his finger through Logan’s hair. “I thought you were upset.”

Logan shrugged. “I wasn't thrilled with your announcement. I expected to have more time to adjust before a suitor came seeking your hand, but this is what I signed up for. I hardly have the right to complain that this is functioning exactly as you told me it would.”

“That’s not how this works, Lo.” Roman frowned, squeezing Logan’s shoulder. “You’re allowed to be upset. I don't want you to have to hide your emotion.”

“I don't intend to hide my emotions form you, but being upset serves no purpose. ” Logan looked up at him and Roman felt his heart stutter as Logan’s piercing, blue eyes flickered in the firelight. “To do so would only hurt you and that would be incredibly unfair. You have no more control over the situation than myself.”

Roman was quiet for a moment, stroking Logan's hair. He opened his mouth hesitating before he spoke again. “It’s only been a few days. Everything’s moved really fast between us. Are you sure you’re okay with what's happening?”

Logan sighed, sitting up. He smiled at Roman patiently. “Listen, Roman. The other night, you were very clear about your intentions, so allow me to clarify mine.” He reached a hand to Roman's cheek, smiling as the prince leaned into his hand. “Whatever I get from you is enough. Even if I only have you for tonight, I want it, and whatever you need to do, I will respect your obligations. I refuse to hold your title against you, my prince.”

Roman floundered, opening and closing his mouth until he finally managed to sputter out words. “I'm hardly going to marry this guy I meet tomorrow.”

Logan merely dropped his hand and laid his head back down on Roman's shoulder. “I recognize the likelihood is low but you don't know what will be asked of you. If the alliance benefits the kingdom, you could be asked to solidify the country's standing through marriage—”

“Logan…”

“It's okay, Roman.” Logan sat up, taking Roman's hand in his own. He smiled happily as Roman exhaled slowly, his fingers intertwined Logan's own. Roman closed his eyes, leaning his forehead to Logan’s and Logan smiled, whispering softly. “Whatever will happen, will happen. All that matters is that you are here with me right now.”

Roman's breath stuttered in his throat as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. “Sometimes, I hate being who I am, Lo.”

“I know, Roman.” Logan reassured him softly. “You bear a enormous burden. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be trapped by your birthright.”

Roman pulled back, blinking as he looked down at Logan curiously. “Trapped?”

Logan looked up at him with a faint nervous blush on his cheeks. “Forgive me if I’m projecting my own feelings onto your situation, but I can't help but imagine how I would react in your shoes. This amulet keeps me from speaking, but if I chose to walk away from everything, I could board a boat and leave the country. Assuming nothing happened with this,” He tapped the amulet around his neck. “No one would stop me and no one else's welfare would be affected by it. I could just leave. From there, I could choose to pursue any career I like or marry nearly anyone I choose. That is freedom.”

Roman gave him a faint smile as Logan looked up.

“In many ways, I’m have more discretion in how my life plays out than you do.” Logan paused, glancing down at Roman’s hand in his. “More freedom in my choices than you.”

Roman was quiet for a long time before Logan looked up at him. Logan’s heart sank at the deep sadness he saw in Roman’s eyes.

“I've never been able to articulate so concisely why I feel the way I do.” Roman whispered. “My entire life, I've been able to have nearly anything I want. All I have to do is give an order. I feel guilty admitting I'm anything but grateful for the incredible privilege I have. Many people would kill to have half of the things I have.”

“These luxuries were given to you at a cost that is by no means insignificant, Roman.” Logan leaned into Roman’s shoulder with a smile. “You can be grateful for the gifts you’ve been given while acknowledging the opportunities you’ve lost as a result. To do so is not disingenuous.”

Roman reached down to Logan’s hand, holding it tightly as he smiled sweetly down at him. “Thank you, Logan. I've never heard someone acknowledge that aspect of my life.”

Logan looked up at him and paused before he leaned forward, kissing Roman softly. His lips tingled pleasantly when he pulled back with a smile. “I speak only the truth. There is no reason to thank me.”

“I disagree.” Roman leaned forward, and Logan shivered as Roman’s hands brushed against the sides of his face and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat as Roman’s soft lips pressed against his. By the time Roman finally pulled away, Logan gasped for breath and his face was flushed a deep red. He smiled brightly, quickly curling his head into Roman’s chest as Roman’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

Logan yawned, leaning into Roman’s comforting warmth. “If you could pursue another path for your life, what would you do?”

Roman sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through Logan’s hair. “I think I would join a group of traveling entertainers. I’ve always loved to spin stories and entertain an audience. Not to mention, I would love the freedom to travel to new places and have new adventures every day. It would be a blessing to have the freedom to do whatever I like whenever I pleased.”

“I’ve never been one for that kind of entertainment,” Logan smiled tiredly. “But I think I would enjoy seeing you perform.”

“What about you, Lo? What kind of life would you choose?”

Logan closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. “Any future where I end up with you would be satisfactory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest?  
> This _definitely_ bodes well for our poor boys ;)
> 
> Comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love hearing what people are thinking. Especially with some of the new information in this chapter lol


	26. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how many of your guys' predictions were correct. Shall we? :D  
> This one gets a bit skeezy so you've been warned.
> 
> Proper chapter warnings are in the end notes to avoid spoilers! It's a heavy chapter so skip to the end to see them if you need to! :)

The jarring sound of a knock at the door pulled Logan reluctantly from his sleep. Barely registering the noise, he shifted to get comfortable, curling into the warmth of the prince behind him. A disgruntled groan escaped him as a light jostle of movement prevented him from drifting off again.

“What—” Logan felt Roman's voice rumble in his ear and he cracked open his eyes, blinking in confusion as Roman started to sit up frantically. Logan grumbled unhappily as his eyes adjusted to the soft, light illuminating the room around them. Gravity pulled at him as Roman slipped out from behind him and he nearly tipped back before Roman caught him. Logan watched as Roman leaned over him and whispered quietly into his ear. “Lo, you have to wake up quickly. We fell asleep. He's here.”

Logan’s drowsiness vanished as a sudden wave of realization washed over him. He sat up, glancing at the door before looking up at the disheveled prince. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he scrambled to his feet. Anxious thoughts danced through his head as he watched Roman attempt to brush the wrinkles from his shirt. He felt panic start to burn in his chest at the realization that he was about to be caught in the prince's personal chambers, looking like they'd just crawled out of bed together. He flinched as the loud knock came again and his breath quickened

_How could I have been so careless?_

Logan watched Roman pause as he noticed Logan’s distress. His eyes danced to the door for a moment before he flashed a sympathetic smile at Logan and took a deep breath as he straightened upright. All fear disappeared behind his careful royal façade and Logan felt himself tremble as Roman took a decisive step toward him, leaning unto his ear with a gentle whisper. “Unfortunately, this isn't Virgil. Our dear friend isn't the type to knock.”

“What do we do, Roman?” Logan felt himself start to shake as Roman wrapped an arm around him.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Roman reassured him with a whisper. “but I’m so sorry, Lo. I didn't want you to have to see me do this.”

“Ro—” Logan whispered **.**

Roman hushed him gently, wrapping a hand around the back of Logan's neck as he pulled him close. “You’re going to be fine, Lo. Follow my lead and just remember, it's all an act. None of it's real. Okay, love?”

Another loud knock caused Logan to jump and his heart began to pound in his chest as Roman’s grip tightened around him. Logan forced a deep breath and nodded hesitantly

“Good. You’re my advisor, Lo. We simply had an early morning meeting today.” Roman reached up to Logan’s hair to smooth it down. “Just this once, I’m going to ask you to be formal.”

Logan nodded, trying to appear undisturbed as Roman gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Virgil had best show up soon.” Roman whispered as he pulled away and moved to the door. “I don’t want to leave you alone, but I can’t exactly drag you along with me for this.”

“Nor would I prefer to be a part of these proceedings.” Logan took a breath and gestured to the door, crossing his arms across his chest. “Go ahead, Roman. We can stall your guest until Virgil arrives.”

Roman nodded at him, turning forward. He took a breath, plastering an exaggerated smile on his face as he swung open the door. The sight before him stopped his enthusiastic greeting in its place. A slender man dressed in all black clothing leaned on the door frame. His hair was as black as his clothing and his emerald green eyes sparkled dangerously as he turned his piercing gaze to him. Roman was hardly the type to be intimidated but the hungry look in the man's eyes as he looked Roman up and down sent chills down his spine.

“It's a little early on for you to start being a tease,” The stranger gave a dramatic bow, extending a hand to Roman. “but you’re pretty enough, I'm think I'll be willing to forgive your trespasses. Am I to assume you are this realm's most sought after bachelor, our own dear Prince Roman?”

Roman paused, caught off guard by the man’s dramatics, extending a cautious hand to the suitor. “Yes. I am Prince Roman. And may I inquire as to your name?”

The stranger took his hand, gently raising it to his lips. The slow movement of the man as he stared up at him without blinking further set him on edge and he couldn’t help but let out a relieved breath as the man gave a quick kiss to Roman’s knuckles and allowed him to pull his hand back.

“Pleasure to meet you, my dear Roman. The tales I have heard of your beauty do you no justice, my prince.” He took a step forward, smiling devilishly at Roman as he held his ground. “Truly, they do not hold a candle to the real deal.”

Roman held his gaze, refusing to entertain the man's affections until he gave an answer.

“You’re persistent. I do enjoy a challenge.” The stranger smiled at him, his eyes playful as he gave another dramatic bow. “Very well. My name is Dian Cecht, Prince of the Northern Isles, though I am sure you would rather I not bore you with the politics of why I am here. I intend to be your escort today, if you will be kind enough to grant me your attention.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Dian.” Roman seemed to regain his composure, plastering an inviting smile on his face as he pulled the foreign prince closer. “I would be honored to receive the affections of one so handsome as you.” Roman’s stomach twisted with guilt at the thought of Logan behind him but he kept a straight face. “Please forgive my negligence. Some urgent proceeding required my attention this morning and I am woefully unprepared for your arrival. Permit me just a minute to orient myself before we depart.”

“I do hate to be kept waiting, my dear prince,” Dian winked at him dangerously. “but if you must continue to disappoint me, I will stay my day for you a bit longer.”

“Only a moment longer. I assure you. Please, come meet my…advisor, Logan.” Roman hesitated, looking nervously back at Logan. His discomfort was barely remained concealed behind a look of neutrality. Roman turned back to Dian, immediately chilled by the man's intense stare at Logan. Careful not to let his bright expression falter, he stepped toward the prince, catching his waist with a smile, choking back his own discomfort as he leaned close to the stranger’s lips. Desperately trying to recapture the stranger’s attention, he whispered seductively in Dian's ear. “Please, make yourself comfortable, dearest. I will return shortly for you and we can begin our adventure.”

Dian barely acknowledged his advances looking up and down at Logan with a look of insatiable hunger. Roman sneered at him as he licked his lips, slipping out of Roman's grip and sauntering over to Logan. “You like to start your business early around here.”

Roman gritted his teeth, uncomfortable as the man’s interest turned away from him to Logan. He tracked the suitor's movements closely, tensing as the man paused to loom over Logan. Though Logan maintained his neutral gaze and refused to wither under the stranger's threatening gaze, Roman could sense his discomfort growing as the man continued to unabashedly let his gaze drift over Logan's body. An angry hiss passed Roman’s lips as the stranger raised a hand to Logan’s face. He clenched his fist as the man's hand twisted and the back of his hand drifted slowly down Logan’s jaw. “Though I do see why you'd be eager to do your work.”

Roman bit his lip, stifling a growl as Logan turned his face away uncomfortably. Anger flowed through his veins and he ached to intervene but he forced an upbeat tone. “I do prefer to take care of my responsibilities as early in the day as I can manage.”

Dian’s unblinking gaze remained trained on Logan and smirk quivered on his lips as his grip tightened on Logan’s jaw. “Not me. Pleasure always comes first in my day.”

Fury burned in Roman’s stomach as the prince backed Logan into the wall. Bile rose in his throat at the cornered look in Logan's eyes and he'd seen enough. Decisively, he'd stepped forward to pull the foreign prince away when Logan’s voice stopped Roman in his tracks.

“Prince Roman.”

He looked up to see Logan meeting the foreign prince's gaze with a newfound determination. The prince's hand lingered on his face but Logan turned to Roman with a fierceness in his eyes.

“Please, allow me the honor of entertaining your guest while you take the time you need ready yourself.” Logan glanced over at the prince with a subtle scowl before nodding at Roman. “You were sidetracked by my actions this morning. Permit me the opportunity to rectify the error, my prince. The inconvenience I caused this morning should not prevent you from fulfilling your duties properly.”

Roman straightened hesitantly, piecing Logan's intentions together. “Only if you insist—”

“I do,” Logan pressed. He shivered as the stranger’s hand wandered down his neck. “Go.”

“I'll be quick—” Roman breathed, turning to go.

“That’s really not necessary,” The stranger hissed dangerously as he leaned close to Logan. “I'm content with this arrangement.”

Roman hesitated for a moment before Logan nodded at him again. With a regretful glance back at Logan, he rushed out of the room, leaving Logan alone with the strange prince.

Logan's heart raced as he watched the door close behind Roman. He only had a moment to stare before a loud snap brought his attention spinning back to the foreign prince. A muffled yelp escaped him as his head was smashed into the wall behind him and long fingers wrapped painfully around his throat. Dazed, he clawed at the stranger’s bruising grip, struggling to free himself. A moment later, the panic faded briefly enough for him to recognize he was still being permitted to breath, so he took deep a breath and threw his whole voice into calling for help.

His heart sank and he gulped.

His voice was gone.

_No._

He traced the hand around his neck up to its source, mouths hanging agape as he realized the person in front of him was not in fact the young prince at all but the last person he wanted to see right now.

_Dee._

_Please, no._

Logan squirmed more intensely until Dee’s hand tightened around his throat.

“So much for your prince in shining armor,” Dee grinned sadistically down at him. “The honorable Prince Roman barely gave a second glance as he left his new toy to be broken.”

Logan eyes cast daggers at Dee as he glared at him, unable to speak.

“You have been busy. Haven't you, _Logan?”_ Logan’s skin prickled unnaturally as Dee breathed on his neck. “Sleeping with the crowned prince?”

Logan’s eyes silently shot up to meet Dee's amused smile.

“He's really making you work for your new position—” Dee stifled a cry as Logan’s teeth latched onto his hand. He pulled his hand back, roughly grabbing the collar of Logan’s shirt and pushing him into the wall once more. Logan instinctively flinched in fear as Dee's eyes glowed yellow. He started to squirm as the amulet around his neck responded with a blinding light. Green embers buried themselves into deep into his skin and Logan’s empty breathes filled the silence as he tried to scream.The torment lasted longer than it had in his previous bouts with the amulet. An eternity seemed to pass before Logan was allowed to sink back against the wall, defeated.

Logan's breath was ragged and he swayed, nearly blacking out from the pain as Dee’s unnatural smile spread wide across his face. Dee leaned closer to Logan's face, sending waves of panic through Logan’s body. “So, this is what’s going to happen, Logan. I’m going to allow you to speak again, but if you call out for our dear, sweet prince, I will not hesitate to slit his throat and frame you for it. Understand?”

Logan’s eye widened in fear and his eyes flicked to Roman's bedroom door.

“Understand?” Dee pressed his thumb into Logan's bad shoulder and Logan cringed in pain as he nodded.

“Good.” Dee scoffed. “When I allow you to speak, you’re going to tell me exactly what our dear prince knows about me.”

Logan hesitated, his breaths becoming shallow as he nodded guiltily, tears in his eyes.

“And when he returns, you will say nothing. You will act as if nothing has happened, because if you give him even the slightest reason to be suspicious of who I am, he'll be dead before you can even react.”

Logan’s eyes fell to the ground, clenching his fists around Dee's hands as they pinned him to the wall. He tipped his eyes up to Dee with a sharp glare but he reluctantly nodded his assent.

Dee grinned menacingly at Logan’s agreement. “Tell me what he knows, and don’t make me regret letting you speak.”

Logan took a deep breath. Clenching his eyes closed with rage, he met Dee's gaze and spoke through gritted teeth. “I can’t say anything. Your enchantment prevents me.”

"Oh, no." Dee rolled his eyes, whispering under his breath. One hand dropped away from Logan’s chest, hovering at his waistband as Logan watched him warily. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easy. The enchantment allows you to speak to me without repercussions.”

Logan glared at him silentky.

“Don’t waste my time.”

Panic flashed in Logan’s chest as he watched Dee unsheathe a dagger with his open hand. Logan struggled in his grip. “Fine! Please…”

“Start talking.”

“He doesn’t know anything important.” Logan muttered quietly. “He knows Remus has an accomplice and that the amulet is preventing me from relaying important information to him.”

Dee sneered at him. “And?”

Logan hesitated until he could feel Dee’s hand slip up around his throat. “He… he knows there’s a fae are involved.”

Dee smirked as Logan slumped against the wall. He reached over and lifted the amulet off his chest. “So, you finally figured that out. Did you? I have to admit I’m unimpressed. This enchantment is a basic spell, barely more than a party trick. I really thought you would be intelligent enough to work around it more than you have.”

Logan stared up at him in despair, realizing Dee had planned for his secrets to come out.

“Oh, well. It is of little consequence now.” Dee let go of his throat, turning away from him with a disgruntled huff. “Your incompetence works in my favor. You’ve made it quite easy to snatch our dear prince—”

“Please—”

Dee glanced over his shoulder curiously at Logan’s pleading tone.

“—don’t take him.” Logan begged. “Accept me in Roman’s place.”

Dee raised an eyebrow at him as he turned back to Logan. “Why?”

“You implied during my previous captivity that I have a significant value to you. I imagine you would benefit from a lack of disobedience on my part.” Logan slumped back against the wall, holding his tender throat as he glared up at Dee's shimmering face. “I'm offering you total compliance. I will do whatever you—and whatever Remus ask of me. All I want in return is for you to let Roman go.”

Logan watched as Dee’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “I will admit that I am intrigued by your proposal. Would you be willing to seal that with a deal?”

“Yes,” Logan spat, anxiously rubbing at his wrists as he stood up off the wall. “but I want a guarantee that no harm comes to him, Virgil or Patton, either directly or indirectly through yours or Remus' means.”

Dee seemed to ponder for a moment before stepping toward him. “That's an awful lot to put on the table for someone who’s barely manage to protect you to begin with—"

“He cares about me—” Logan gasped, turning his head down as Dee loomed over him with a snarl. His voice cracked as he squeezed out his next words. “—Now do we have a deal or—”

“Wait—” Logan looked up to see shock in Dee's eyes. “—you’re actually sleeping with him. Aren't you?”

Logan shot a hostile glare at Dee, whose face had contorted in an emotion he hadn't seen on the fae's face before. Logan furrowed his brow, trying to read Dee’s expression.

_Is he worried?_

"I'm not sleeping with him—" Logan hissed angrily. "—but I care about him and either way my reasons don't concern you. All that matters is that we have an agreement—"

Dee watched him carefully. "You're involved with him—"

Logan growled at him. "It doesn't matter—

“That's not safe—” 

Dee's voice was almost sad as he grabbed Logan's wrist. The implication that he might somehow care about him filled Logan with rage. He snarled and tried to twist away. “Since when do you have any regard for my safety—"

“I don't,” Dee's familiar hostility returned as he flipped Logan's wrist around his back and pushed him face first against the wall. “but I'm not happy when my pawns start moving of their own accord.”

“Well, I'm not particularly invested in keeping you happy,” Logan groaned as Dee's tight grip pulled at the muscles in his bad shoulder. “Roman will be back any second. Do we have a deal or not?”

Dee growled menacingly behind him. “Oh, I think you'll find our dear prince will take as long as I need him to—”

Logan glanced at Roman’s door frantically, squirming in Dee's grip. “What did you do to him?"

“Don’t get all worked up now. I merely slowed him down so we could chat.”

Logan glanced at the door nervously, pausing his resistance. “How?”

“Magic, you dimwit. Time is a slippery concept for humans, but Fae have a little bit more control.” Dee sneered in his ear. “As for your offer, I’m afraid I must decline. Our dear prince is coming with me.”

“What?” Logan’s heart sank and his breath stopped. “P-please, d-don't. I'll do anything—"

“Stop groveling.” Dee hissed as he released him. “You’re not holding the leverage you think you are. You’re exactly where I need you and I don't intend to change that.”

Logan dropped to his knees, kneeling against the as a hole was ripped in his chest. He turned toward Dee as he begged from his knees. “Please, don't hurt him. Anything you want. I'll get it for you, please.”

A long pause filled the air before Dee responded. “On your feet. Now.”

His eyes widened as he looked into Dee’s eyes. His cruel indifference was gone, but the emotion on his face was one he couldn't place. Logan hesitated, staring at Dee as he tried to read his face.

“That wasn't a request.” Dee hissed as his eyes flashed a yellow warning. Logan's heart jumped and he scrambled to his feet, flinching as his amulet glowed green. He looked up nervously at Dee when the pain didn't come.

“Collect yourself.” Dee ordered apathetically. “I told you, if you give him reason to be suspicious, I will kill him .”

Logan clenched his jaw, biting back tears.

“I’m taking him with me, regardless of how you beg,” Dee glanced at Roman’s door lazily before turning back to Logan. “but I'm feeling generous. If you cooperate and allow me to take him without raising a fuss, I will return him to you by nightfall tomorrow, completely unharmed. I give you my word.”

Logan swallowed and looked up at him as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Why would you do that?”

“I don't prefer to improvise,” Dee deadpanned. “and killing him isn't in the plan right now. So, I'll leave it up to you to decide if our dear Roman lives.”

Dee stepped back, leering at Logan as he watched him try to return to normal before the prince emerged from his room.

Silence hung between them as Logan glared at Dee as he forced himself to calm down. The redness had only lightened a bit when he watched Dee snap his fingers once more and a jostle of the handle jolted their attention from each other. Logan looked over at Roman’s door, just as he stepped out. His eyes flicked quickly back to Dee to see that he had resumed his guise as the foreign prince. Logan hung his head, barely concealing a scowl at the sick smile on Dee's face.

* * *

Roman looked up brightly, feigning an over the top excitement as he re-entered the room. He'd changed his dress and fine-tuned his appearance as quickly as he'd dared given he couldn’t exactly make a run of the castle looking like he'd just woken up. The rumors alone would quash his credibility as a leader, yet regret swelled in his chest as he stepped into the room and noted the mood had soured in his absence. Roman bit his lip. Logan wouldn’t even look up at him as he turned to approach their unwelcome guest. Something had happened and Logan hadn’t been able to recover the mood. Roman swallowed, forcing himself to turn away from Logan. He would have given anything to rush to Logan's side, but an unhappy suitor could spell no end of trouble for them both and Roman knew it.

“I do believe I am finally ready. I do hope my continued negligence has not offended you.”

“Of course not, my dear Roman.” His voice had an edge that made Roman’s skin crawl as he extended a hand to him. “I was perfectly content to wait for you.”

Roman’s eyes flicked to Logan for the briefest of moments before taking Dian’s hand. Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he raised Dian’s knuckles to his lips in a courteous kiss before allowing his hand to drop. His eyes lingered curiously on Dian's carefree expression for a moment, before starting to turn his head back to Logan.

“Logan, is V—”

But the door opened behind Dian, giving Roman his answer. A stressed-looking Virgil entered the room, glancing up as all eyes turned towards him. He stopped in the doorway and gave a tired nod in their direction.

“Your staff is awfully comfortable entering your room without announcing themselves.” Dian comment, disdain evident in his voice as he grasping the Roman’s forearm.

Roman ignored him. He stepped toward Virgil, taking advantage of the opportunity to pull himself from Dian’s grip. “You’re late.”

“I know.” Virgil’s eyes danced over to the stranger as he bowed his head. “Forgive me, Prince Roman. It will not happen again.”

Roman couldn’t help but be unsettled by Virgil’s formality. Virgil rarely used his title, but thankfully he was quick to read a room. Roman could see Virgil tense as he kept the other prince in his line of sight. Roman was grateful for his awareness. He really was, but he quickly found himself staring at his friend. He could see discoloration around Virgil’s eyes, and despite his usual aura of doom and gloom, Roman couldn't tear his eyes from unnaturally sullen frown on his friend’s face. Roman hesitated, torn between helping a clearly distressed Virgil and settling the increasingly disgruntled foreign prince he needed to keep happy. He forced himself to take a breath, resolving to settle the situation with Virgil later. “All is forgiven. You are here now and that is what matters.”

Virgil nodded curtly, his eyes serious.

“Good.” Roman glanced nervously at Dian. “I’ve inconvenienced my guest enough already. It’s time for us to depart.”

Virgil nodded and signaled for Roman to go as he moved across the room to Logan. "Please go, sire. We won't detract your attention any longer."

Roman could barely tear his gaze away from his friends, who were both looking significantly worse for wear this morning, but he knew couldn’t stay. He turned to his guest, forcing a bright and energetic smile. He bowed dramatically, offering a hand to the his suitor. Winking seductively at the young prince, he grasped Dian’s hand, pulling him into his arms. He felt sick. The guilt of acting in such a way in front of Logan made his stomach turn, but he knew he had to turn the situation around lest the entitled royal bring misfortune on them all.

“Please forgive me for the rough start to our morning, my handsome prince.” Roman grabbed Dian’s hand and interlacing their fingers together. “Allow me the opportunity to make up for any discomfort I’ve caused you.”

Dian looked up at him, surprised. His unease seemed to fade away as Roman turned his attention back to him. The smile that crossed Dian’s face sent chills up Roman’s spine. “Of course, Roman. I will allow you to make it up to me.”

Roman hesitated to leave, unsettled at the mere thought of leaving with this stranger whose words set him so thoroughly on edge.

“Remember to stay in public places, my prince.” Roman looked over at Virgil standing protectively over Logan. “It may be tempting to go off on your own, but your safety is a priority right now. We cannot risk a repeat of recent events”

“If you must ruin all of our fun, Sir Virgil.” He snuck an appreciative glance at Virgil, before turning back to Dian with a fake smile. “Do forgive me for the timing of your visit. Unfortunately, I may not be able to show you the best spots in the castle today. I would insist, but it would be unwise for me to ignore the suggestion of one of my knights.”

Roman paused in shock as Dian scowled openly at Virgil. He opened his mouth to speak, but the anger melted off Dian’s face immediately as he turned back to him. He blinked. It disappeared so fast, that he could hardly be sure it was there at all.

“Very well, Roman. Of course, I would never ask you to risk your safety on my account.” The sickening smile returned to his face. “But I must insist we depart. The day is disappearing on us and I want to spread every minute I have left with you.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Roman forced a pleasant smile, his skin crawling. He gestured to the door. “Let us depart.”

Roman flashed one last desperate look back at his friends as he held the door for the foreign prince. He frowned as Virgil stared seriously back at him, clearly aware of his discomfort but unable to help. Roman's breath caught in his throat and his heart sank as Logan didn’t even look up from the ground. A pit of dread settled in his stomach as the door closed behind them, cutting him off from his friends.

* * *

“What a creep.” Virgil commented offhandedly as the door closed behind Roman. He turned to face Logan, but before he could react, Logan grabbed his shoulder.

“You have to follow him, Vee.” Logan pleaded as he collapsed into Virgil's shoulder.

Suddenly, Virgil could see the tears in Logan's eyes more clearly. Taken aback, Virgil gently grasped Logan’s shoulders and spoke in a comforting tone. “Hey, L. I know you’re not happy about this, but I can’t interfere in a royal courting. I’d put Roman’s reputation in jeopardy.”

Logan’s grip tightened on his arm. “He’s in danger, Vee.”

Virgil flinched as Logan squeezed him tightly. “Relax, L. The guy was a creep but he’s hardly going to hurt Roman.”

“He has—"

The amulet started to light up around his friend's neck and Virgil gasped as Logan abruptly pulled away from him. He lunged forward only to have a sudden wave of force nearly blow him back. He blinked into the blinding light, trying to clear his vision enough to move to Logan. Shielding his eyes with his hand, his mouth hung agape as he took in the sight before him.

Logan stood tensed in front of him, eyes clenched shut. A bright blue arc of lightning arced across his chest and wrapped around his waist. The remnants of the green embers from the amulet seemed to burn away as the electricity crackled around his friend. Heat radiated off Logan, burning so hot that Virgil had to take a step back. He held his arm across his face as the heat forced him back.

“Logan!” Virgil called out. “Stop!”

A few moments later, the light finally abated and Virgil was able to look up. In an obvious daze, Logan stood before him surrounded by a ring of scorch marks on the ground. The lightning and the embers had faded away, but Virgil felt his breath catch in his throat as Logan opened his eyes. The color of his eyes glowed with an undeniably bright, blue light. Virgil blinked, barely believing what he was seeing, but he only had a moment to adjust before Logan’s eyes flickered and returned to their normal color. He swayed dangerously, and Virgil had to lunge forward to catch Logan before his head hit the ground. He watched as the green amulet slipped off Logan’s neck and fell to the floor with a gentle clang as it bounced away.

“Logan?” Virgil whispered urgently. He held his breath waiting for Logan to stir, unnerved when Logan remained limp in his arms. “Can you hear me, L?”

He slowly lowered himself to his knees, tears welling in his eyes as his friend hung motionless in his arms.

“Please, L. Don't do this to me." He pleaded. He held his friend tightly until a soft cough pulled him from his thoughts.

“Vee…” Logan’s voice was hoarse. “What just happened?”

“Oh, thank whatever gods were watching just now.” Virgil sighed with relief, putting a hand on Logan's cheek. “I’m not sure, L, but I need you to focus for a second.”

Logan curled his head into Virgil’s chest and nodded.

“What were you trying to tell me about Roman?” Virgil asked, putting a hand around the back of Logan’s head.

Logan clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes. “I can’t.”

“You can, L.” Virgil paused, brushing the hair out Logan’s face. “The amulet is gone.”

Logan looked up at him in surprise, pushing himself up, clutching at his chest. He rolled off of Virgil's lap and his breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the necklace on the ground. A moment later, he spun his head to Virgil. “How—”

“Later, L. I need you to focus,” Virgil waited until Logan looked back at him. “Tell me about Roman.”

“The fae who kidnapped me—” Logan’s voice shook and he managed to sputter out the words. “—he’s a shapeshifter. He’s disguised as that other prince. You have to after them.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Virgil stood up, pulling Logan to his feet. “Why didn’t you say anything before they left?”

“He threatened to kill him if I did, Vee.” Logan admitted sadly, choking on his words. “I’m so sorry. I wouldn't have—but I didn’t see an alternative but to cooperate. H-he said he’d bring Roman back unharmed, if I cooperated but I don’t—I don't—”

“I don’t believe him either. We need to go after them now.” Virgil paused. “Can you move?”

Logan thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Let’s go then.”

“He can't know we're following him, Virge.” Logan warned as he followed him to the door. “He'll hurt Roman.”

“Not if I get to him first.” He hissed, rushing to the door.

“Virgil—" Logan hesitated, holding a hand up

“No,” Virgil interrupted him, spinning his head back at Logan with fury in his eyes. “I'm not risking leaving princey with that fiend any longer than is necessary.”

“Are you sure you can do that?” Logan asked, uncertainly stepping Virgil. “I thought you couldn’t interfere with Roman and his suitors.”

“His safety holds priority over the politics. Consequences be damned.” Virgil reassured him as he paused at the door. “I'll leave you out of it, L. It's my word against some foreign prince’s but as Roman’s personal guard, my word at least holds weight. The king can't punish me for acting to protect him.”

“I don't care about the consequences,” Logan muttered impatiently. "as long as Roman is safe."

“Yeah. Well, tough.” Virgil held the door for him as they rushed into the hallway. “I do and I'm not going to let this blow back on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Angst, Unwelcome advances/touching, Forced romantic contact, Threats, Mild violence, Choking, Pain as a method of control, Control of another human being, Guilt-Tripping, Manipulation, Low Self-Worth, Blacking out, Begging, Crying, Unsympathetic Janus, Vague self-destructive implications (I hope I got them all but there's a lot of them this time. If I missed anything, please let me know!)
> 
> I know a lot of you were waiting for the angst to come back, so here it is :/ Things took quite a turn this chapter so I hope everyone is coping okay. Comments, theories, and incoherent screaming are all appreciated. I'm looking forward to see what people think of the new information in this chapter! <3


	27. A Family Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see if our sweet boys can save their dear prince ;)
> 
> Chapter warnings in the end notes to avoid spoilers :D

Logan nearly barreled into Virgil as he stopped abruptly outside the room.

“Shit—” Virgil swore, turning to bolt down the hallway at a full sprint, not giving Logan a chance to react.

“Wait, Virgil!” Logan hesitated before chasing after him.

He barely managed to keep pace with Virgil, catching up only as Virgil paused at the intersection of two corridors. Virgil had paused, running both of his hands anxiously through his hair and swearing under his breath as he paced back and forth anxiously. He glanced down the empty hallways, plagued with indecision.

“What’s going on, Virgil?” Logan asked, breathing hard as he caught up.

“Where are the guards, Logan?” Virgil yelled, gesturing down the empty halls. He swore angrily under his breath before taking off down another one of the halls without giving Logan a second glance.. “No. No. NO. Where are you, princey—"

Chills swept over Logan as he realized Virgil was right. They hadn’t passed another person since they’d left Roman’s suite. Logan took a pained breath and bolted after Virgil, barely keeping him in sight as he turned through the empty halls. “Virgil—”

“They had to have gone down if they wanted to get him out of the castle, L .” Virgil turned the corner to the stairwell before Logan could even react.

Logan picked up his pace, desperately fighting to catch up with Virgil as he took the stairs two at a time. He had just watched Virgil disappear around the corner, when he a loud crash shattered the silence around him. He flinched, turning the corner to see Virgil pinned against the wall by an unfamiliar man dressed in black. Bits of metal armor littered the floor from the decorative display that had been destroyed as Virgil struggled with his attacker.

“Vee!” Logan rushed towards him as adrenaline shot through his system.

He'd barely taken a full step by the time Virgil twisted the man’s wrist, pulling himself out of the man’s grip with ease. Logan barely had time to blink by the time Virgil had the stranger on the ground. Logan nearly stopped in his tracks, shocked at how quickly Virgil had disposed of his assailant, but Virgil took a quick step towards him. He gripped Logan's shoulders as he leveraged Logan’s momentum to send him flying down the corridor ahead of Virgil. Out of the corner of his eyes, Logan finally caught sight of at least three other men creeping out of the empty space next to the stairwell as Virgil backed slowly down the open corridor. Logan's blood ran cold as. realization hit him. They'd been waiting for them.

_An ambush—_

“Logan, run!” Virgil cast a look over his shoulder and gave Logan a quick nod before he turned back to face the men, who were narrowing in on him.

Logan hesitated, stepping backwards as he moved away from Virgil down the hall. He couldn't leave his friend _—_

Virgil’s eyes flicked over his shoulder once more as he braced himself for a fight. “Go, L! I can handle these guys! Just get out of here! Run to Patton!”

“Vee—” Logan’s call was cut short as his ankle struck something solid behind him, toppling him to the ground. His heart seized as as hands grabbed his collar, forcing him roughly to his feet. He struggled against his attacker’s grip for only a moment before he felt cold, metal on his throat. His body went rigid, not wanting to antagonize the sharp blade pressing into the skin on his neck.

“I think it’s time to stop resisting.” Logan froze, blood draining from his face as he recognized Remus’ voice in his ear. "Don't you, pest?"

Virgil spun around at the voice and Logan’s heart sank as Virgil’s expression darkened. His gaze flicked over his shoulder briefly, but the other men had stopped in their tracks apparently waiting for Remus’ command. Tension hung over them as Virgil locked eyes with Remus. “You sick son of a—”

Logan whimpered weakly as he felt the blade dig into his neck. Remus giggled in his ear as Virgil's eyes widened in terror. “I think it’s time to play nice, my loyal, little pet. Roman always gets upset when I break his toys.”

“Let him go.” Virgil hissed, not moving a muscle.

His response only seemed to make Remus cackle louder. “Or what?”

Virgil was quiet, glaring at Remus.

“That’s what I thought. You may have a fancy title now, but you've never stopped being any more than Roman’s faithful little pet. You’ll do as you’re told,” Remus smiled, leaning into Logan’s ear. “or pretty boy here will pay the price.”

Logan shuddered as Remus breathed down his neck, but he forced himself to speak. “He’s bluffing, Vee. He needs me.”

Remus giggled. “Oh, our brave, little knight here knows me better than that. Dee wants you, but honestly, if slitting your throat sounds like more fun, he knows I'll do it.” Remus hummed cheerily in Logan's ear as Virgil clenched his jaw. “Dee will be mad, but he'll get over it.”

“I do know better.” Virgil growled bitterly, glancing around to keep Remus’ men in his line of sight. “If you’re willing to kill your own brother for whatever your master plan is, I can’t imagine you’d hold back on Logan to get what you want.”

“Oh, you silly boy. That has nothing to do with what’s going on. Roman's irrelevant at this point. Everything that's happening now is all about pretty boy here.” Remus giggled again, pulling Logan into his chest. A mocking sneer formed on Remus’ face. “I tried to kill my dear brother because I got bored.”

Virgil stilled, glaring at Remus. For a moment, Logan thought he might snap spoke through gritted teeth. “What?”

“You heard me right, pet. I got bored. I needed to shake things up and the death of a beloved prince seemed like a good way to spark some chaos in the kingdom. Dee was actually really upset to learn that I'd acted of my own accord but—” Remus paused, raising an eyebrow at Virgil's shocked expression. “What now? Did you actually think I’d do it for power?”

Virgil snarled at him and Logan could nearly feel the rage radiating off him. He glanced over the Remus' face. Logan chest tightened at the clear, sadistic smile lingered on Remus' face as he leered at Virgil.

Remus snorted. “Not a chance. This may come as a surprise to you, but I don’t want to become king. I'm not exactly the going to meeting after meeting, duties and caring-about-people type like my dear brother. I'd be happy to see it all burn to the ground.”

“You did it for fun?” The edge in Virgil’s voice sounded sharp enough to cut glass.

“Give me a break.” Remus mocked him as he nuzzled his face into Logan’s neck until he squirmed uncomfortably. He looked up at the look of disgust on Virgil's face and sneered happily. “Dee left me alone for too long. I need things to keep me occupied or I get destructive—

“You piece of—” Virgil interrupted angrily and he stepped forward like he might lunge at Remus, but a sharp gasp from Logan stopped him in his tracks. Logan froze, trying not even to tremble as the sharp blade pressed into his throat. He watched sadly as Virgil retreated a step submissively, regretful as he held his hands up. Logan's heart sank as Virgil's voice trembled. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry—You’re in control here, Remus. Please, don't hurt him.”

“That's better, pet.” Remus smirked at Virgil before turning his head back to Logan. He could feel Remus' breath catch in excitement as Logan shuddered from his touch. His voice fell to a whisper, just loud enough for Virgil to hear, as he leaned into Logan’s ear. “You know, killing Roman was almost too easy to be fun. It wasn't fair. Every step fell into place too easily. I mean, not that money was ever really a deterrent, but our dear apothecary didn’t even bother to demand a high price when he sold you to me.”

Logan's breath caught in his throat. "S-sold?"

“Oh yes, pretty boy. You didn’t think you ended up in that hallway by accident. Did you?” Remus giggled as Logan went limp in his grip. “It would seem even in your previous life, you were unwanted. All it took was a little capital to get them to send you to your death under the guise of a harmless errand. Honestly, I would have paid more, but they were all too willing to comply.”

Logan started to quiver in Remus arms, biting his lip as Remus pulled him closer. He whispered into Logan’s ear, grinning as Logan tensed as he breathed down Logan’s neck. “Think about it. If they hadn’t given you to me, we never would have had the chance to have such a good time with you in the dungeons. We never would have realized how special you are—”

Logan gasped a breath, whimpering as Remus growled into his neck.

“Leave him alone!” Virgil shouted, rage building in his voice.

Remus looked up to him and sneered. “Or what?”

Virgil snarled. He tore his gaze from Logan and locked onto Remus. “Tell me what you want.”

Remus paused, leaning away from Logan as he raised an eyebrow at Virgil, feigning innocence. “What if I don’t want anything?”

“You do.” Virgil hissed bitterly.

“Fine.” Remus drawled dramatically before eyeing Virgil with a dangerous smile. His eyes flicked up to the men behind Virgil. “Let them take you and I’ll let him go.”

Virgil bit his lip, shifting his feet as the men around him straightened up. “How do I know you’ll actually let him go?”

“You don’t,” Remus giggled softly, leaning his head into Logan with a dangerous smile. “but you don't have a choice.”

“Virgil, don’t—” His words were cut off as the blade pressed deeper into his throat. He closed his eyes, holding his breath as he felt a thin line of blood drip down his neck.

“Shit. Stop. I'll do it.” Virgil held a hand out, gaze linger on Logan as his shoulders slumped. “Please, I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt him.”

Logan’s heart sank as he watched Virgil stand up straight, holding his hands in the air in surrender. The men behind him moved quickly. Within seconds, they had Virgil’s hands shackled behind his back, holding him tightly. Virgil didn’t struggle, holding his gaze trained on Remus.

“You’ve got me.” Virgil hissed. “Now, let him go.”

“Patience, pet. I’m getting there.” Remus nodded at one of them men behind Virgil.

Logan watched as one of the men behind Virgil reached in his pocket. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the small, dart the man was trying to obscure from Virgil’s view. He leaned forward in Remus’ grip, ignoring the pain in his neck as he called out. “Vee! Look out—"

He flinched as Virgil turned his head, just in time to catch sight of the man as he plunged the into his neck. Rage boiled in Logan as Virgil staggered and hit the ground. Remus dropped the blade from his throat as Logan struggled and kicked in his grip. He growled, clenching his teeth in anger as the air around shifted. His hair stood on end and a blinding, blue light filled the room as a charge of electricity released from him. He heard Remus groan, loosening his grip enough to allow Logan to pull free. Logan rushed forward, dropping to his knees by Virgil with a gasp. Gently, he leaned over Virgil, resting a hand on his cheek in an attempt to comfort his friend as he murmured quietly beneath him.

Remus groaned behind him. Logan shot a glare over his shoulder, expecting to him to make a move to grab him again. “Touch him again and I'll kill y—" 

“And we’re finally getting somewhere—”

Logan flinched as Remus yelled, sounding almost exhilarated by the jolt of lightning. Remus sauntered over lazily, smiling as Logan glared at him and held his arm out to shield Virgil as he approached. A few feet from Logan, he stopped and sneered down at him before looking up at his men with a quick. The men behind Logan suddenly moved and he glared angrily at them as they passed. Small arcs of lightning traveled up his arm as Logan leaned defensively over Virgil and his eyes glowed a bright, blue as he watched them cross around him to stand behind Remus.

Once the men had crossed to stand behind him, Remus stepped forward with a wide grin and Logan snarled, bright lightning flashing as he approached. Anger burned in his chest as Remus crept forward and small flashes of lightning arced to the ground as he leaned defensively over Virgil. He could feel a dangerous charge of power building inside him as Remus approached. The power inside him had grown to nearly unbearable when a soft moan from behind him suddenly pulled his attention. The lightning flickered and faded as he turned down to look at Virgil.

When he lifted his head again, Remus was kneeled, inches from his face. Logan jumped, lightning flared up around him as Remus grabbed his collar with both hands. Logan released the small charge as he tried to pull away, but the small flare of lightning barely affected Remus."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Kitten's got claws now. Too bad you don't know how to use them." Remus sneered and his pupils glowed green for a moment before he dropped one of his hands and slowly reached into his pocket as Logan watched suspiciously. He pulled out a dart, similar to the one used on Virgil, sneering as he dropped it at Logan’s feet. “Let’s see if you’re more than just a one-trick pony, pretty boy.”

Remus released him and Logan glanced down at the dart suspiciously as Remus stood up and backed away. His mustache twitched into a demented smile and he chuckled as he signaled for his men to leave, following closely behind them.

Silence suddenly surged in on Logan as Remus dashed away. Logan quickly picked up the dart and shoved it into his pocket. Shaking, Logan turned back down to Virgil. He watched his friends chest rise and fall and he took a quick breath. Virgil was breathing. That was hardly a high enough standard to warrant ease but Logan was grateful all the same. He turned down to look at Virgil—

_They’re too tight._

His eyes fell on the shackles behind Virgil’s back. Realistically, he knew moving him without hurting him would be difficult if he didn’t remove them first. He hesitated, watching Virgil’s face as he dug into Virgil’s pockets until his fingers closed in around his lockpick set. He pulled them out, moving to kneel behind Virgil. His hand shook as he finally slipped the pick into the lock.

The first attempt went poorly. The pins barely moved as the fumbled with the simple lock. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as his numb hands clumsily attempted to manipulate the pins. A sudden bend in the lockpick gave him pause as he nearly snapped broke the tip of the tool in the lock.

_Stop—_

_I have to f_ _ocus._

_I can’t afford to jam the lock._

With slow breath, he counted in his head until his hands felt steady once more. The second attempt was more successful. He held his breath as the fifth pin slipped into place, gasping with relief as he turned the first lock and it clicked open. Gently, he lifted Virgil’s arm and rolled him onto his back. Watching his friend’s breath, he held two fingers to Virgil’s neck as he checked his vitals. Feeling a steady pulse, Logan took a quick relieved breath as he moved to the next cuff. Feeling more confident, he quickly worked the pins, sighing with relief as the binding popped free. He cast aside the shackles aside, flinching at the loud clang as the metal hit the stone floor.

A soft groan pulled Logan’s attention back to his friend. With an uneasy glance, he raised a hand to Virgil's face, watching his friend’s eyes flutter on the edge of consciousness. “Vee?”

Vee moaned quietly in response. His head turned back and forth uncomfortably. His body seized as he nearly stirred awake.

“Vee, you have to wake up.” Logan lightly touched his shoulder, feeling himself become frantic as he pleaded. “Please, wake up, Virgil.”

A moment later, Virgil cracked open his eyes, flinching at the light as he mumbled quietly. “Logan? What happened? Is he—”

“He’s gone, Vee. Don’t worry.” Logan frowned, brushing Virgil’s hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts, L.” He whispered. “It really hurts.”

“It’s going to be okay, Virgil. Let me help you up.” Logan reached under Virgil’s shoulders, starting to pull him to his feet. “I'll take you to Patton.”

Virgil groaned in pain as Logan helped him to his feet. He spoke through gritted teeth. “No. Not to Patton.”

“Virgil, you have to get help—” Logan started until Virgil interrupted him.

“No, L. He’s got princey…” Virgil stumbled but Logan held him steady.

Logan swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought of leaving Roman with Dee. “I know, Vee. We’ll get Roman but you need help first. You can barely stand—"

"They ambushed us... to make sure that that bastard got away with princey." Virgil shook his head, speaking between gasping breathes as he leaned his head into Logan’s shoulder. "They could have killed me...and taken you and they didn't." Virgil groaned. "Princey was their target...can’t wait…take me to the king, L.”

“What?” Logan watched as Virgil slowly pulled his head up to look at him. Logan nearly gasped at the sight of Virgil's exhausted eyes and he could feel Virgil's body radiating heat like he was burning up.

“We have to raise an alarm…get him home.” Virgil gasped, head drooping. “Can’t wait…might be too late.”

“If we wait, it might be too late for you too, Vee.” Logan’s chest ached with indecision.

“I’m fine. No—no poison works that fast. Got time before it does any real damage.” Virgil gasped, clenching his jaw in pain. “Princey, first."

“Virg—” Logan protested.

“I swore an oath, L.” Virgil’s voice was quaking but firm. “Have to go to the king—” Virgil exhaled sharply. “—I promised him.”

Logan’s heart ached, but he nodded. He wrapped his arm underneath Virgil’s shoulder and started to help him down the empty hallway. “Okay, Vee. Let’s bring Roman home.”

* * *

Virgil hung off Logan’s shoulder, dragging his feet as they made their way through the corridors. Occasionally, he grunted directions at Logan as he pulled him along. As they walked, the halls gradually filled with people as they approached the bottom of the tower and towards the main court. As Logan's eyes darted around them, he could see that Virgil’s haggard appearance was turning heads. He chewed his lips, tensing as he turned his gaze to the ground, but fortunately, despite the obvious discomfort their appearance caused the crowd, no one seemed willing to stop them.

The hairs on the back of Logan’s neck raised as he caught sight of the guards posted in the halls ahead of them. Logan dropped his head to his chest, heart pounding in his chest as he avoided the guard’s gaze as he dragged Virgil passed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the guard straighten up at the sight of Virgil, staring ominously at them as they passed. Virgil didn't seem to notice but Logan watched the guard cautiously as they made their way down the hall, all the same. The guard made no move to stop them as they passed, yet as they turned the corner out of sight, Logan let out a long breath of relief.

“We’re here.”

Logan turned back forward and lifted his head to the entrance of the court. In front of them stood a massive set of dark, red mahogany double doors. The doors themselves stood nearly twice his own height and Logan hesitated, swallowing nervously at the idea of where he stood. Meeting the king suddenly seemed an intimidating prospect and his chest tightened at the mere idea of being in the crosshairs of yet another member of the royal family. His reservations were destined to go unheard however, because at that moment, Virgil pushed off him. He stumbled the door, basically falling in the room as the doors flew open.

Dozens of scrutinizing eyes turned towards them as they crashed into the middle of the court proceedings. Virgil only managed to stand on his own for a moment before his balance faltered. He swayed dangerously and Logan lunged forward only barely managed to catch his waist before he hit the ground.

“What’s the meaning of this interruption?”

Logan flinched and froze as an authoritative voice echoed down the chambers around them. He cautiously lifted his head, pulling Virgil up to support him in his shoulder as he traced the source of the sound to the throne at the end of the room. The ornate, golden seat sat raised a few steps above the rest of the room. A wall of windows brightly illuminated the space around them from behind the throne. Desperately trying to avoid the gaze of the dozens of nobles around him as he looked up at the man on the throne. A red, flowing cape cascaded over the king's shoulders and a large golden crown balanced on top of his golden, brown hair. He leaned his elbow lazily on the arm of the throne, head resting in his hand until he caught sight of Virgil. His eyes filled with concern as he turned his eyes down to Virgil. The king's head raised out of his hand and he straightened upright, looking down at them.

“Forgive me, your highness.” Virgil dropped his head, breathing heavily as he forced the words out. “I would kneel, but I don’t think I’d be able to get back up again.”

“It is of no consequence.” The king’s eyes were now focused solely on them. Logan’s skin prickled at the attention and his gaze dropped to the floor uncomfortably. “Why are you here, Virgil?”

Logan’s ears perked up and he looked up the man in confusion, surprised to hear him address Virgil in such an informal manner.

“Permission to speak to you alone, sir.” Virgil’s tone was steady as he met the king’s eyes.

“This is unacceptable! You can’t just interrupt the proceedings of the court. You—" Logan flinched, shrinking close to Virgil as one of the nobles stepped forward and started to yell. He tucked his head deeper to his chest as he braced himself, holding Virgil steady.

“Granted.” The room immediately fell silent at the king’s response and Logan looked up, blinking in confusion. There was a moment of pause before the nobles began filtering out of the room. He watched as the guards at the king’s sides hesitated, only moving when the king nodded for them to go. Logan’s grip tightened on Virgil’s waist as the crowd filtered around them.

Virgil seemed to notice his discomfort and he smiled tiredly up at him. “It's okay, L. Don't worry.”

Logan’s eyes flicked behind them to the door as it closed behind them. The room fell silent and he nodded, heart still pounding in his chest as he turned forward once more.

“Explain yourself.” The king commanded, leaning forward in his seat.

“Your highness—"

“Virgil,” The king interrupted. His expression softened as he smiled gently down at Virgil. “We’ve talked about this. There is no need for you to address me by my title when we are alone.”

The man's focus on Virgil was so intense that Logan couldn’t help but wonder if he even realized that Logan was still here. Regardless, he let his head drop down and avoided his gaze, still wary of drawing the king’s attention to himself.

“I'm sorry, Thomas,” Virgil paused, wheezing heavily as he struggled to force the words out. “Roman is in danger. I’m here to ask that you put out an alarm to have him located immediately.”

The king— _Thomas_ —rose to his feet and slowly stepped down the stairs at the base of the throne as the thought seemed to process in his mind. Logan's knees went weak at the sound of the man approaching, but the man continued to ignore hi, focused solely on Virgil. “What do you know?” 

“The foreign prince that Roman met with today is a powerful fae in disguise.” Virgil groaned in pain, leaning into Logan’s shoulder. “I have reason to believe he was involved in the recent attempt to poison Roman.”

Thomas was quiet. He stared down at Virgil for a moment before speaking. “Wait here.”

Logan watched out of the corner of his eye as the king swept around them to the exit. He finally exhaled as the door closed behind Thomas, relieved to be alone with Virgil once more.

“You don’t have to fear him, Logan.” There isn’t a trace of cruelty in Thomas’ body.”

Logan shrugged, looking away. “You can hardly blame me for being cautious after meeting Remus.”

Virgil leaned his head into Logan’s shoulder. “You’ve also met Roman.”

Logan sighed, looking down at him. “I suppose. How are you feeling, Vee?”

“Worse.” Virgil muttered bitterly.

Logan frowned at Virgil, squeezing him tighter. “We need to get you to Patton so you can receive proper treatment soon.”

Virgil grunted noncommittally into Logan's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Logan jumped at the sound of the door opening behind them. He turned his head just as the king swept up behind them. He couldn’t help tensing Thomas reached for Virgil, but the king simply ducked under Virgil’s other arm to help Logan lift him up.

“Come sit.” Thomas gently started to move him forward. “I want you to tell me everything.”

A long moment passed before Logan realized Thomas intended to set Virgil down in the throne. He swallowed nervously as he followed the king’s lead. Virgil grunted, as they gently made their way up the few steps and then lowered him on the soft cushions of the throne. Logan took a step back, crossing his arms and watching curiously as Thomas kneeled in front of Virgil.

“What’s going on, Virgil?” Thomas persisted.

“I tried to go after him. I swear I did, Thomas.” Virgil’s eyes were barely cracked open as he leaned back into the corner of the throne, mouth hanging open. “but they ambushed us in the bottom of one of the stairwells. They were waiting for us and—and they got away with princey.”

Logan jolted uncomfortably as Virgil tiredly used his nickname for the prince, unsure of how the king would react to Virgil's perceived lack of respect. Thomas’ eyes merely drifted over to Logan as he moved. He blinked confused as his gaze lingered on Logan shifting uncomfortably before turning back to Virgil. “I have no doubt you did everything you could, Virgil. You were injured?”

Virgil shook his head. “No, they injected me with something.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed in on him. “Have you received medical treatment?”

Virgil was silent, his eyes closed with exhaustion.

“He—um, he refused to seek treatment until he spoke with you.” Logan spoke hesitantly when Virgil didn't respond

The king looked up at him before returning his gaze to Virgil. “Go get treated immediately. This conversation can wait until you feel better." He paused, catching Virgil's gaze. "That is an order, Virgil.”

“I don’t answer to you.” Virgil muttered quietly.

Logan tensed, but Thomas merely smirked at him. “I have no qualms ordering the guards to escort you if you’re feeling so inclined to ignore a direct order.”

Virgil groaned, glaring at him. “Princey needs me, Thomas. I have to—”

“Let me worry about Roman. I’ll bring him home safe, Virgil.” Thomas paused, looking up at him seriously. “Besides, my son would never forgive me, if I allowed you to harm yourself on his behalf.”

Virgil gave a dissatisfied grunt.

“You’ve done your job, Virgil.” Thomas gently grasped his shoulder. “Now take care of yourself and allow me to do mine. I promise you I will bring him home.”

Virgil sighed.

Thomas seemed to take that as affirmation that Virgil would do as he asked. “I’ll send a courier the second we find him. Am I to assume you’ll be skipping the infirmary for your friend in the greenhouses?”

Virgil nodded.

“I’ll send a messenger there when I have news, Virgil.” Thomas paused. “Do you need an escort to make it down there?”

“No, I have Logan.” Virgil muttered leaning forward in the seat and holding his face in his hands.

“Logan?” Thomas looked up at him.

Logan nodded sheepishly. “I’m Roman’s—”

“New advisor.” Thomas nodded as he rose to his feet. “Yes, I know. Roman has been keeping me informed of your progress over the last few weeks.”

Logan bowed awkwardly, unsure of how to address the king in this situation. “Pleasure to meet you, your highness.”

“Please, you don't have to bow, Logan.”

The king smiled at him and Logan straightened up nervously with a quick nod.

“If anything, I should bow to you." Logan's mouth fell open as the king bowed to him with a dramatic gesture before looking up at him earnestly. "I am in your debt, Logan. It would seem it was only by your bravery that my son recovered from the attempt on his life.”

Logan hung his head as he felt his face flush red. He nodded, unsure of how to process the king's praise. A short moment passed before Logan jumped at a light touch on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Thomas' hand on his shoulder and looked up at the king.

Thomas’ eye flicked down at Virgil. “Not to mention, it would seem that you are responsible for bringing Virgil to me. I greatly appreciate you keeping both of my boys safe.”

Logan crossed his arms with a faint, proud smile as he looked up Thomas. “My efforts are a minuscule repayment for what they have done for me.”

“I am glad they have treated you well, but regardless, I appreciate you looking out for them.” Thomas’ smile was so genuine, Logan couldn’t help but relax. “I do hope you’re enjoying your new position as well.”

“I am—um, I am quite content in my new position. Working with Prince Roman—” Logan dropped his gaze to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. “—is a pleasure.”

“Good. Roman has seemed perfectly overjoyed with your appointment. I daresay I've never seen him so happy. He's truly had a new energy since—” Logan looked away nervously as the king paused and a serious expression spread across his face. “—since you began working with him, Logan.”

A long awkward silence hung over them and Logan could feel the king’s eyes burning into him as he avoided meeting his gaze.

“Logan?”

“Yes, your highness?” Logan’s arms tensed across his chest as he lifted his head.

“Roman didn’t mention you were injured.” Thomas gestured to his face, watching him carefully. “I can't help but feel he may have left out some details.”

Logan forced himself to remain neutral, but his heart dropped and he shifted in discomfort as the man stared down at him. He looked down at Virgil to avoid the king's kind eyes. “I cannot speak to Roman’s intentions, but I am receiving proper treatment for my injuries, your majesty.”

“Please, just Thomas is fine." Thomas paused, speechless as Logan avoided his gaze. "Logan, I do believe we have more to discuss regarding your situation to include a proper apology for how poorly your situation was handled,” Thomas sucked in a breath as as Logan finally looked up at him curiously. “I want you to know that that has not slipped my mind and I hope to rectified how you were wronged. You did an amazing thing in saving Roman. I intend to spend the proper time understanding what happened, and fixing what I can, but for now, Virgil has neglected himself for far too long already and I would prefer you take your leave immediately. You are certain you feel comfortable escorting Virgil?”

Logan stared at him blankly for a moment, processing the king's gentle reassurances, before nodding.

“I can have the guards escort you, if you would feel safer—" Thomas started to offer.

“No, please—” Logan stopped, realizing his response had come a bit too quick. He looked up to Thomas' concerned eyes and forced a smile. “Virgil and I will be fine. An escort is not necessary.”

Thomas hesitated a moment before nodding. He reached down to help Logan lift Virgil off the throne, and once Logan had Virgil wrapped around his shoulder, Thomas spoke again looking down at him with a sweet smile. “I look forward to speaking with you again, Logan.”

“It would be my pleasure, your maj—um, Thomas.” Logan smiled, bowing his head.

Thomas beamed down at him.

“Thomas?” Virgil’s hoarse voice broke the silence.

“Yes, Virgil?”

“Save him.”

Thomas stiffened, suddenly remembering the reason for their visit. “Of course. You have my word that I will bring Roman home safe. Go get yourself taken care of, Virgil.”

Virgil grunted his affirmation as Logan walked him to the door. Logan nodded to Thomas as he opened the door for them to go, whispering as they slipped out the door.

“Stay safe and take care of each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Minor Violence, Knifes, Hostage Situation, Minor Blood but No Major Injuries, Mentions of selling/buying a human being, Manipulative/Degrading Language, Poisoning, Restraints
> 
> Our poor boys have had a rough day and the sun has barely risen, but not all hope is lost. After all, they have an ally in the king :)
> 
> Kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated. I love hearing what people are thinking <3


	28. New Hues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dense with information, but you all wanted some answers so let's jump into it ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Angst, Effects of poisoning, Mentions of abandonment

“He’s home, L.” Virgil mumbled into his shoulder.

“What?” Logan glanced down at Virgil and swallowed anxiously, watching his friend struggle to walk down the narrow path. He gripped Virgil tighter, unsettled by how gaunt Virgil had become on the short walk from the castle.

“He's—” Virgil inhaled with a pained hiss and his legs gave out. Logan stumbled, barely keeping both of them standing as Virgil’s weight dropped out beneath him.

“Vee!” Logan breathed out urgently as he came to a stop. He wrapped his free arm around Virgil's chest to keep him upright. “Are you okay?”

“Hey—don't worry, L. I'm okay.” Virgil smiled faintly up at him as he regained his footing. “Just hurts.”

Logan’s chest ached with guilt as Virgil slurred his words with exhaustion. “I'm sorry, Vee. I should have—”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me, L.” Virgil growled as pointed down to the path. “Patton’s house. He's there.”

“Sure thing, Vee.” Logan whispered slowly, taking a long breath. Emotion swelled in his chest. Despite his current condition, Virgil still insisted on keeping an eye out him and that kindness was truly beyond his comprehension. He shook his head, trying to refocus. “Why’s he home anyway? Shouldn’t he be working in the greenhouses today?”

Virgil hobbled along in silence for a moment before he letting out a loud sigh. “He's upset with me, L. We fought last night and he decided not to go into work today.”

“What? Why?” Logan stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open.

“That's why I was late this morning. Gods, what a shit morning to be distracted,” Virgil let out a breath as his face fell. “but I can't sleep for shit when he's mad at me.”

Logan frowned, hanging his head as they started to move forward once more. He stared down at Virgil's sad eyes as he hobbled down the path. He'd never seen Virgil looking so despondent. Virgil was always so composed and it broke Logan's heart to see his friend in pain. “Why's he upset with you, Vee?”

“I—” Virgil groaned, clutching his stomach in pain. “He's—he's right to be mad. I fu—I messed up, L. I've been keeping secrets that weren't mine to keep.”

Logan squeezed him tighter, as they reached the stairs to Patton’s house. “I'm certain that Patton will forgive you no matter what happened, Vee. He doesn’t seem to be the type to hold grudges.”

“It's—it’s not Patton that needs to—” Virgil mumbled, wheezing as he tool each step. They paused at the top of the stairs as Virgil caught his breath. “I'm sorry, L. Not now. We'll talk about this in a minute.”

“Of course, Vee.” Logan put a hand on Virgil’s chest, steadying him from both sides as his friend swayed, eyes closed as he nearly lost consciousness. “Whatever you need. I'm going to make sure you’re okay.”

“I know, L.” Virgil looked up at him with a tired grin. “We’ll figure it out together.”

Logan nodded seriously, watching Virgil fade in his arms as he clung to him side. He held his friend tightly, supporting him as he reached up to pound on Patton’ door. He took a long breath, holding his hand to Virgil’s chest as he listened to Patton moving on the other side of the door.

Finally, the door popped open and Patton’s head popped out. His face scrunched in confusion “Lo—”

“Hey, Pat."

Patton's eyes widened as he caught sight of Virgil hanging off of Logan's are

Virgil eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Logan, but he continued speaking calmly. "I know you’re mad at me and all, but I could really use some help with—"

“Virgil!” Patton didn't hesitate to rush toward him, sweeping Virgil’s arm over his shoulder as he helped Logan lift him. “What happened to you?”

“Got hit with a minor dose of poison—” Virgil grunted, limp in their hands as they pulled him through the door.

“What kind of poison?” Patton pressed, carefully glancing down his friend's fading expression.

Virgil chewed his lips nervously, fighting to think through the haze in his mind with a sigh. “I don't know.”

“So, you don't actually know if the dose was minor—” Patton chided. Logan couldn’t help but notice the edge in Patton’s usually chipper voice.

“Well, I'm not dead. Am I?” Virgil muttered as they lowered him into the chair.

“Don't joke about that, Virgil!” Patton scolded him harshly and Logan could see Virgil flinch at his tone.

“Patton,” Logan whispered. “Perhaps now is not the time to increase Virgil’s stress more than is necessary.”

Patton paused, looking down at Virgil. His head was bowed to his chest as he forced deep breaths and his muscles were tensed as the unknown substance flowed through his body.

“You’re right,” Patton smiled sadly, kneeling down beside Virgil and brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Sorry, kiddo. I just don't like seeing you in pain and not being able to help. Poison’s aren't my specialty and if we don't even know what kind it is—"

“Wait—” Logan interrupted as realization hit him. His friends stared at him in confusion as he started fishing through his pockets and carefully pulled out the small dart Remus had dropped earlier. “—Yes. We do.”

Virgil's eyes focused for a moment as he stared at the dart with suspicion. “Where'd you get that, L?”

Logan looked up at his friends. They stared at him with wide eyes and he dropped his gaze nervously, closing his hand around the dart. His eyes shifted back and forth between his friends as he considered what he was clearly intended to do. “Remus dropped this at my feet before he left us in the corridor. You were unconscious, Vee, but he—he said he wanted to see if I was more than a one trick pony, which is a stupid phrase. Horses are clearly trained with more than one purpose in mind—

"Oh, kiddo." Patton reached out to him to reassure him as he began to ramble anxiously.

"—but perhaps, it is an accurate comparison because I'm entirely useless in this endeavor and—"

“Stop, Lo. It's going to be okay.” Patton hushed him as he stepped toward him. Logan could feel a slight tremor in his lip as Patton gently touched his arms. “We're going to figure this out.”

“Pat, he wants me to do the same thing I did for Roman,” Logan clenched his hands and gritted his teeth bitterly. “but I can't do it. I don't know how I did it the first—”

“Hey, Lo.” Patton held a hand out gently, watching Logan's hand carefully as he slipped a leather glove off the desk next to Logan. He smiled gently at Logan as he pulled on the glove and held his hand out.

Logan looked down at his white knuckles clenched tightly around the dart. He shivered, gently loosening his grip on the dangerous weapon. His muscles went limp with a new wave of panic as Patton took the dart from him. “I don’t know, Pat. I just don't know."

“Good job, kiddo.” Patton whispered as he examined the dart. “ Now, Lo. Slow down. What don't you know?”

“I don't know how to fix this, Pat,” Logan whispered as he caught a look at the beads of sweat forming on Virgil’s forehead as he shivered violently in the chair behind Patton’s shoulder. Logan dropped his gaze, ashamed of his own incompetence. “With Rom—" Logan's breath stopped as Roman's name passed his tongue and he had to stop and take a breath before continuing. "—W-with Roman, I knew as soon as I had the dart in my hand. There were complex procedures with precise measurements I needed to be sure the antidote was safe—" Logan glanced at the dart in Patton's hand bitterly. "—I don't know anything about this one, Pat.”

“We're going to figure this out, Lo.” Patton put a hand on Logan's forearm. “You, me, Virgil and Roman are going to—”

“Not Roman.” Logan interrupted abruptly, sucking in a breath as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“What?” Patton paused, looking up at Logan. There was a long pause when Logan didn’t respond and Patton tensed, glancing back at Virgil. “What happened to Roman?”

Virgil groaned, leaning forward in his chair. He propped his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands. “They've got princey, Pat. The fae that took Logan kidnapped him this morning.”

“What?!” Patton straightened. “ What happened, Virgil?! Why didn't you—”

“Patton, please—” Virgil whispered breathlessly. “Please—I can't handle you being mad at me right now. The king is looking for Roman. I promise I made sure someone was out for him before anything else—”

“Oh, sweetie. No.” Patton spoke after a moment and kneeled next to Virgil, reaching a hand to his cheek. “I'm not mad at you. I know things got a little rough last night, but I’m not angry. We're always in this together, Virge.”

“I did what I could, Pat.” Virgil wheezed between shallow breathes. “I did—"

“Hey now. I know you did everything you could. You always do so good taking care of us and I'm so proud of you, kiddo.” Patton hushed him with a subtle smile. “Let’s get you fixed up. Okay?”

Virgil hesitated before giving Patton a quick nod. Logan couldn’t help noticing the sunken look in his eyes as he finally took a breath. “I didn't mean to snap at you, Pat.”

"You were hurt and I was making it worse. You had every right to tell me to stop, Virge.” Patton whispered with a smile, slipping a glove on his other hand as he looked down at Virgil. “Now, let's get this figured out so you're not hurting anymore. Okay?”

“'Kay.” Virgil looked up at Patton and Logan could see guilt in Virgil’s eyes as Virgil choked in a strained breath. “Thank you.”

“You've saved me so many times, Virge. It's about time I return the favor.” Patton smiled as he twisted the base of the dart. The mechanism gave a small click as the dart's chamber opened. He wafted the dart near his nose and a smile spread across his face. “and maybe this is going to be easier than we thought.”

"What?” Virgil looked up at Patton and for the first time Logan caught his gaze. He shivered, staring absently at Virgil’s dilated eyes. The world fell away as guilt settled into his stomach, seeing the poison's process continuing to take hold of his friend.

“Logan?”

Logan blinked, coming out of a daze. He looked up to see Patton staring at him. Straightening up, he traced Patton’s arm down to where he held the dart out to him. He looked up back up at Patton, confused.

“Smell, but don't inhale.” Patton instructed sternly. “Tell me what you think.”

Logan eyes the dart suspiciously before leaning into Patton’s hand, letting the scent waft into his nose.

_Wait that's—_

The thought was abruptly interrupted as the overwhelmingly acrid taste hit the back of his throat. His face scrunched uncomfortably and he stuck out his tongue as he desperately tried to force the taste of his mouth.

“I told you not to inhale, Lo—” Patton chided softly, pulling the dart back.

“That's hemlock,” Logan choked out between breaths. “but there's something wrong with it.”

Patton stared at him for a moment before wafting the serum past his nose again. “What do you mean? Hemlock smells awful but I don’t think there’s anything unusual about this sample.”

Logan stared at the dart for a moment. He flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, considering his words. “I am intimately familiar with hemlock, Patton. It's the most common poison in the meadows north of the castle. At the apothecary where I worked, I treated cases at least weekly where farmers brought in sheep that had accidentally consumed—”

“I'm not a sheep."

Logan abruptly looked down as Virgil’s pained voice interrupted his rambling and a wave of guilt washed over him. Logan crossed his arms and dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry, Vee. I know you’re not, but I'm certain this is wrong. We could—we could hurt you if we make the wrong decision.”

Patton stood up, moving closer to Logan with a curious look in his eyes. “How sure are you, Lo?”

Logan hung his head, clenching his hands around his elbows as he felt his breath speed up anxiously. “As sure as I was with Roman. Don't ask me how. I don't know, but I'm sure and I just need you to trust—”

“Hey, kiddo.” Logan jumped as Patton's hand brushed his arm. “Why don't you take a seat?”

“I can't—”

“Sure, you can—”

“Virgil—”

“—is going to be fine.” Patton smiled patiently. “I know what we're dealing with and how we can figure this out.”

“What?” Logan’s head shot up to him.

“Sit down, kiddo.” Patton gently nudged him backward toward the bed. “We need to talk.”

“Patton, if you know how to help Virgil, we should be helping him—” Logan resisted, trembling as he looked at Virgil.

“I am, but I need your help, Lo. To do that, I need you to sit down and listen to me.” Patton smiled warmly at him as Logan finally relented and dropped down to the bed. “Now, I'm going to tell you something that's going to be hard to hear—”

“Pat, is this really the time for this?” Virgil moaned, clutching his chest.

“No.” Patton muttered bitterly. "The time for this was days ago when you figured this out, Virge."

Confused, Logan looked up at Patton’s serious expression before turning back to look at Virgil as he deflated in the chair behind Patton.

“Pat, you said you weren't mad—” Virgil whispered.

“I'm not, Virgil. I'm really not. I know you didn't know what to do,” Patton sighed impatiently. "but this can't wait any longer. We need Logan's help and the only way he can help is if he knows what’s going on.”

There was a long pause before Virgil nodded. “Alright, Pat, but I need to be the one to tell him. I want to make this right.”

“What's going on?” Logan started to shake as Virgil stood up, groaning as he moved towards them. He sucked in a sharp breath, on the verge of a panic attack as Patton caught Virgil's shoulder, helping Virgil towards him. “What did I do—”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, kiddo,” Patton smiled at him softly. “and none of this changes anything. No matter what you've heard from any of us. We love you and you always have a place here. You’re family, Logan. Forever. Okay?”

“Okay.” Logan responded numbly. He stared at his friends and shivered, tightening his arms around his chest as Virgil stumbled his way over.

A million worst-case scenarios pushed for attention in his mind as Virgil dropped down next to him with a grunt. Logan lifted his head and he could see his friend's muscles were tense from the poison, yet still, as Virgil looked up from the ground, Logan could see his intense focus overshadow the pain as he looked apologetically up at Virgil. “Lo, you got to know I didn’t keep this from you on purpose. I need you to know I trust you completely, but I wasn’t sure until just a few days ago. I—I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure, L.”

“Say anything to me about what?” Logan glanced nervously up over at Patton as he dropped down on his other side. He jumped as Patton put his hand on his back, not realizing how on edge he was. Patton smiled at him gently and Logan forced himself to relax as Patton rubbed circles into his back.

“L?” Virgil waited until Logan turned back to him. “That first night after we met and I stayed with you at your place. You had a nightmare and I rushed in to calm you down. Do you remember?”

Logan bit his lip, eyes flitting over to Patton as a touch of embarrassment burned on his cheeks. “Yes, I remember.”

“It was storming that night.” Virgil continued, watching Logan's reaction closely. “Like a full-blown storm with lightning and everything?”

Logan nodded nervously as his friends leaned closer.

Virgil looked up at him seriously. “At the time, I passed it off as a reflection of the lightning, but, um—that night your eyes glowed, L. They glowed bright blue.”

“What?” Logan opened his mouth to protest but his throat was suddenly dry and he couldn't seem to force the words out.

“—and then again, after Remus got into your dream. It was storming and I thought I was catching the light in your eye when the lightning flashed and you needed help so I didn't focus on it at the time—”

Logan tensed as Patton's hand stopped moving on his back. He slowly looked down at the ground, clenching his hands together as Virgil continued.

“I didn’t know for sure until a few days ago when Remus dropped you back in Roman's room after they'd taken you. I stayed with you while princey and Patton ran for medical supplies.” Virgil paused, watching Logan’s expression fall. “When that amulet lit up and you got hurt, your eyes glowed. The sky was clear and there was no lightning for me to blame it on this time, L.”

Virgil's implication settled uncomfortably in his stomach and his head fell to his chest, avoiding his friends' gaze as he felt his hands start to shake. “That's not possible."

"Listen, L." Virgil flashed him a faint smile, wheezing as he rested a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “After you lit up Roman’s chambers in blue lightning, I think it's pretty undeniable.” 

“Blue lightning?” Patton stared at Virgil in shock until Virgil smiled and nodded up at him. Patton beamed, gently wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist as he stared numbly into space. “Oh, kiddo. I don’t know how you don’t know, but you're an elemental fae—a storm fae.”

“I'm not—” Logan shivered, suddenly cold from shock. “That can't be— How can you trust me?”

Virgil gently reached a arm around Logan's shoulder. "Not all fae are untrustworthy, L. Some of my underground contacts are fae and I'd trust them with my life. Just like I trust you, L."

Logan's shock was interrupted as Patton’s arms tightened around him. “Lo, this doesn’t change anything. You’re still the same person.”

“But Roman—” Logan felt his breath catch in his throat as his muscles seized. "Roman said—"

“Roman was blowing smoke because that bastard hurt you, L. Nothing more.” Virgil’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. “What he said doesn't mean anything. None of us are going to think any different of you, including him.”

Logan stared at him for a moment before nodding and taking a breath, easing in his friends' arms. Leaning back into their warmth, he blinked. “How could I not know—"

“I don’t know, kiddo, and we'll help you figure it out later.” Patton squeezed him tightly before sitting up. “but for now, we have to—”

“I know, Pat—” Logan nodded, trying to shake the feeling of shock as he turned his head to Virgil. “What do I have to do to help him?”

“The Master Botanist I apprenticed under taught me so much of what I know and she knew more than I think I ever will,” Patton smiled fondly at the memories. “But most relevant, she taught me about the fae. The fair folk are natural herbalists. It's in their blood. In fact, It's nearly impossible to poison a fae because they have an innate sense for the properties of flora.”

“Get to the point, Pat.” Virgil growled, leaning into Logan. “Now's not the time for the long version.”

Patton held up the dart and smiled at Logan as he sealed poison in its compartment. “I think his dart is useless. It's a decoy.”

“What?” Logan put an arm around Virgil to steady him.

"This is normal hemlock. I'm sure of it, L," He held up the dart. "I think it smells wrong to you, because you're focused on healing Virgil and Virgil was poisoned with something else. This dart was meant to challenge you by throwing you off the trail."

"Patton—" Logan's hands were shaking as Virgil leaned tiredly into his shoulder.

“I don't think poisoning Virgil was an attack of opportunity,” Patton paused. “I think that other fae wanted Remus to poison Virgil, so that you would be forced to use your power to save him.”

“That has to be the poison. If that's not it, it could be anything.” Logan breathed. "We'll never figure it out."

“No, it doesn’t,” Patton stepped forward. “because you can figure it out without the original poison. He wants you to use your abilities to figure it out on your own, Lo.”

"Dee—" Logan shook his head, turning to look down as Virgil swayed, eyes fluttering closed on his shoulder. "You bastard—"

“You need to use your abilities.” Patton pressed him to focus. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you can do it, kiddo. You can save him."

Reaching up to his chest to steady him, Logan turned sad eyes up to Patton. “I have no control, Patton.

“You have to try, Lo. Those are the stakes.” Patton bit his lip, gesturing to Virgil. “You have to figure it out or we lose our friend.”

Logan stared helplessly up at Patton for a moment before nodding. “Okay, Pat. You’re the expert."

“Just focus, Lo. They wouldn't give you something they didn't think you could handle. He wants you to succeed.” Patton trembled as he put a hand on Logan’s back. “He doesn’t benefit from seeing you fail.”

Logan nodded nublyly, focusing his energy on Virgil. He reached a hand down to Virgil's face, lifting his head. “Vee? Are you awake?”

Virgil mumbled inaudibly into Logan’s hand, not opening his eyes.

“I need you to talk to me, Vee.” Logan spoke slowly and clearly, trying to break through to his quickly fading friend. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Tired…” Virgil muttered.

“Good, Virgil." Logan swallowed nervously. "What else?”

“Hurts—hurts real bad.” Virgil exhaled slowly. “Hard to breathe, L.”

“Open your eyes, Vee.” Logan guided Virgil’s face up to look at him, but Virgil merely moaned. The lids of his eyelids flittered and remained closed. “Stay with me. I need you to fight it and keep your eyes open.”

Virgil grunted, prying his eyes open. His fist clenched onto Logan’s shirt from the effort.

“You’re doing exceedingly well.” Logan paused, staring into his dilated eyes. “I'm going to fix this, Virgil. You’re going to be fine.”

“I know, L.” Virgil’s words slurred as he faltered, nearly drifting asleep before looking up at Logan. “I know you won't let anything happen to me.”

“I won't.” Logan whispered, watching as Virgil limply leaned back into his shoulder. Virgil’s breathing started to slow as exhaustion settled in as he settled his whole weight into Logan’s shoulder. “I won't let any—”

A soft snore from below him sent a sudden chill through his body—

_He can't sleep._

“Virgil!” Logan straightened up suddenly as the thought echoed loudly in his mind. He reached up to Virgil’s shoulders, lifting him so that he could look into Virgil’s eyes. “Virgil, you have to stay awake."

Virgil moaned quietly, but his eyes cracked open.

Logan's grip tightened on his shoulders as he whispered frantically. “Vee, you have to stay awake. You can't sleep.”

"Kiddo,” Patton slid onto the bed next to Logan. He gaze fell nervously on Virgil’s face, but he kept his voice calm, whispering to Logan. “Do you know something?”

Logan glanced behind him, feeling himself shake as Virgil swayed. “We can’t let him sleep, Pat.”

“You’re sure?”

Logan glanced back at him and nodded before reaching up to support Virgil’s face as his head drooped. "As sure as I was with Roman."

“That's good, Lo.” Logan could hear pride in Patton’s voice as he put a hand on Logan’s back. “Stay focused on that feeling. What else can you tell?”

Logan sucked in a breath. Virgil’s mouth hung open as he leaned into Logan’s hand, murmuring quietly. “Patton, I can't—”

“You can, Lo.” Patton started firmly, but Logan could here a tremor in his voice as he looked at Virgil. “He needs you. You have to do this.”

Logan nodded.

_He needs me._

He took a deep breath, turning to Virgil and his eyes dropped down. Slowly, Logan reached down and took Virgil’s wrist in his hand, pressing two fingers against the vein until he could feel Virgil's pulse against his fingertipes. He closed his eyes, feeling the blood move in Virgil’s veins.

_I have to help him._

The air around him shifted as he took in a breath, catching a bitter scent on the air. He swallowed, disgust evident on his face as he tried to place the smell.

“Patton, it has a bad smell.” Logan whispered, trying to remain focused. “It's not hemlock.”

“Good job, kiddo Keep going.” Patton scurried off the bed toward his bookshelves. He pulled a volume off the shelf, flipping through the pages. “Can you be more specific?”

Logan stuck his tongue out, tasting the air. “It's bad. Like rot—or waste.”

“What else, Lo?

The hairs on his arms stood on end as Logan leaned into Virgil. The sound of Virgil’s pulse echoed in his ears and he could feel the poison moving through Virgil’s body.

_Focus._

The air in the room shifted and he feel his awareness expand. Vibrations course through the air and Logan could feel the world around him. He could hear the quiet chittering of a rabbit chewing on the grass outside. Dozens of scents wafted around him as the Patton's collection of herbs drifted toward him. Logan open his eyes and blinked. The world swirled with colors as scents danced through the air. Colors were brighter and more vibrant as his vision blurred before his eye. There were more colors, more than he could name.

He nearly closed his eyes when a soft, yellow glow caught his eye. The glow radiated from Virgil’s skin as he stared. Curiously, Logan lifted his hand up, absently moving his hand through the yellow haze. Images floated through his head and he could see the image a small, flower in his mind. The blossom was pale green and shaped like a candlelight flame. Dark green leaves sprouted from the sides and the light-colored petals swept upward to form a protective hood around the small purple stem. Shivers slowly crept down his spine as he recognized the plant.

_Adder's root._

Adder's root was certainly deadly. A single dose was overwhelmingly powerful and Logan knew even a minuscule amount could put any adult in the infirmary for days, if it didn’t kill them outright within a matter of hours. He knew he should be panic, but something was off. Logan passed his hand through the faint, yellow haze once more and a sudden realization washed over him.

_The poison is diluted._

His muscles went limp with relief and he suddenly felt exhausted. He looked up at Virgil as he whispered softly. “It's not a lethal dose.”

Patton's head spun around to him as he latched onto the desk. “What?”

Logan sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around Virgil. “It's not lethal. He's going to be okay.”

A soft groan resonated against Logan’s chest and he could feel Virgil chuckle into his shoulder. “That’s great and all, L, but I still feel like crap.”

“I know, Vee. I know.” Logan breathed with relief as he released Virgil. “I think I can fix that, too. Patton?”

Logan looked to him for help but Patton had already swooped in on Virgil’s other side and wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil’s torso.

“Pat, I’m having enough trouble breathing without you squeezing me to death.” Virgil wheezed with a smile.

Patton’s grip lightened but he buried his head in Virgil’s shoulder. “I'm so sorry, kiddo.”

Virgil paused, looking down at Patton. “For what, Pat?”

“For being a jerk.”

“Pat—”

“Virgil, you were hurting and I was awful to you just now.” Patton sucked in a breath. “What if something happened to you?”

Virgil straightened. His head cleared for a brief moment and he smiled at Patton latched onto his chest. “Pat, you’re acting like you didn’t know Logan was going to take care of me.”

Patton opened his eyes smiling at Logan as he held onto Virgil. “I knew Lo could do it, but still, knowing I'd been so mean and I wouldn't do anything help you.”

“Pat, it's okay. You were right to be upset—"

“No, I wasn’t. Logan had a right to know, but I shouldn’t have blamed you for being cautious. I should have trusted you planned to tell Logan when you were sure—”

“Pat,” Virgil wheezed with a frown. “Of course, I was going to tell him—"

“I know now, Virgil, and I should have trusted you. You've never given me any reason to doubt—” Patton sucked in a breath. “If Logan hadn't been here to save you, I could have lost—”

“Pat, relax.” Virgil smirked, pulling Patton closer. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“No, you're not.” Patton smiled and took a deep breath. “Now, let’s get you feeling better, Virgil. Logan, what do you need?”

“Just keep him awake.” Logan could hear the hum of the air around him as his senses flared with a new influx of information. “It's be best for Virgil to remain awake until the effects of the poison start to wane.”

Logan rose quickly off the bed, glancing back at Patton. “I believe I can craft an antidote suitable enough to alleviate your symptoms until the substance leaves your system. Patton, may I use your supplies?”

“Of course, Lo. Do you need help finding—”

“No, Pat.” Logan hummed, blinking as colors shifted before his eyes. Standing next to shelves full of herbs suddenly seemed overwhelming. “I—um, I can see them.”

Patton looked up from Virgil. “See what, Lo?”

“The herbs, Pat.” Logan stumbled as a mix of scents hit the back of his throat. He gagged as acrid, bitter smells mixed with other sickeningly sweet scents in sent a wave of nausea straight to his stomach. “The—um, I can see a colored haze of each herb's scent.”

Patton started to stand. “Lo, are you okay—”

“I'm fine.” Logan interrupted, waving him away. He looked back at Patton briefly as he swallowed down his discomfort. “This happened last time as well. You just have quite a collection and its overwhelming.”

“You—” Patton paused, letting Virgil lean into his shoulder as Logan pulled various packages and jars from the shelves. “You started seeing scents as colors in the air and you didn't think that was strange?”

“More than that, Pat. Everything shifts. My senses are heightened and I can see and feel things I can't usually.” Logan paused, pressing the palm of his hands against his closed eyes as they ached with photosensitivity. I moment later, he forced them open again so he could work, irritated as he struggled with the seal on the package of herbs in his hand. “In retrospect, the pattern is obvious, but at the time I blamed stress. I thought the panic had induced some sort of synesthesia episode. That night I was not in a good place. I was scare out of my mind—”

“Lo, you don't have to get into it.” Patton ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, watching Logan grind at the ingredients.

“I know. Pat.” Logan felt the air hum around him. Closing his eyes, he could feel the vibrations of the world around him, radiating out past the walls of Patton’s hut. A uncomfortable sensation crept across his body as overstimulation seemed to pull at the last shreds of his composure. “That—that’s not what's bothering me. I can rationalize my beliefs that night but—but how could I have been so entirely oblivious the rest of my life? It doesn't make any sense.”

“I mean, if your parents never told you, how would you ever—”

“I didn’t have parents, Pat. My grandparents raised me.” Logan resumed insistently pushing the pestle against the mortar as he ground the herbs. “Although, given the circumstances, it's likely they were not honest about my relationship to them.”

“Stop, L.”

Logan paused, staring down at his herbs as Virgil’s voice echoed in his ears.

“Don't do this to yourself.” Virgil muttered breathlessly. “Don't go down that road.”

“How can I not, Vee?” Logan's shoulders slumped as he resumed his work. Using the flat side of a blade, he began to crush the stems to draw out the small amount of liquid he need. The subtle rhythm slowly eased the tension in his shoulders until he finally sighed. “Everything I've ever known is a lie. No one cared enough to ensure I knew what I was. Even if the people who raised me didn’t know or didn’t care, clearly the people who were supposed to care, my parents, couldn't have been bothered to explain before they dropped like a sack of—”

“Lo, stop. This can’t help you.” Patton spoke sternly.

"Help me?" Logan muttered bitterly. “What would help me would be to know that someone in my damn life actually wanted me around.”

“We want you around, kiddo.” Patton said softly. “Me and Virgil and Roman. We all—”

“Not Roman.” Logan interrupted, keeping his head down as he turned to walk towards them. “You can't presume to know how he will feel when he learns what I am.”

“I can, L.” Virgil’s hoarse voice broke the silence and Logan couldn’t help glancing up at him lying tiredly in Patton’s shoulder. “I know princey better than I know myself and you've got nothing to worry about, L. I'd stake my life on the fact the you being fae changes nothing in his eyes.”

Logan paused, looking up at his friends as he sat down next to Virgil. “Thank you, Virgil. I appreciate your reassurances. I just—I know how selfish this may sound, but I wish I could hear it from him.”

“It’s not selfish, Lo.” Patton smiled at Logan, supporting Virgil as Logan turned to face them. “It’s human—” Patton blushed as Logan raised an eyebrow at him. “Oops, I just mean its normal for you to want to know what he thinks, but you don't have to worry, Lo. We all love you.”

Logan paused. His lip curled into a faint smile as he lifted his head to look at his friends. He shivered as the air around him warmed as the quite hum of his friends' love filled the air. “Thank you, Patton.” He glanced down at Virgil. “Are you ready, Vee?”

“Have at me, L.” Virgil smirked at him.

“The taste will probably be quite unpleasant.” Logan smiled at him, slowly mixing the solution in his hand.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you hadn't made this before.”

“I haven’t,” Logan smiled, slowly stirring the solution. “but I can smell it.”

“Great. Well, bring it on.” Virgil growled, pushing up off Patton. “Nothing's going to disgust me more than seeing that rat bastard's face today anyway.”

“Fair enough.” Logan smirked holding a spoonful out to Virgil. “One spoonful now and then another in about an hour."

Virgil grimaced. “Do I have to stay awake for that long?”

"You seem to be fairly awake at the moment, Vee." Logan tilted his head, looking him over.

"The exhaustion comes in waves." Virgil muttered in irritation, running his hand through his hair as he swayed gently.

Logan nodded sympathetically. “After the second dose, you can sleep but it would be best if you could stay awake until then."

Virgil rubbed his temples in irritation. “I don’t know if I'll be able to do that on my own.”

“We’ll help, Vee.” Logan reassured him.

Virgil gritted his teeth and nodded, allowing Logan to lift the spoon to his lips. He swallowed it in one gulp, immediately gagging as he taste swept over his tongue. A retching sound escaped Virgil as he curled over on his stomach. Still tense, he glanced up at Logan. “Start talking, L. If you don’t distract me, I’m going to throw this crap up.”

Logan froze, suddenly feeling the pressure to keep the conversation moving. “I, um—I don’t know what to—”

“Figure it out, L.” Virgil groaned, closing his eyes. "I need a distraction."

Logan bit his lip, feeling his mind go blank as Virgil put him on the spot. A moment passed before a thought crossed his mind. Something to keep Virgil focused. “Actually, there is something I've wanted to ask you, if you’re willing to discuss the topic.”

“Shoot, L.”

Logan shifted on the bed, watching his friend. “When I first told Roman about Remus, we needed to keep him silent. You called in a favor with Roman.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed in on him. “Yeah, I did. He owed me.”

“You don’t have to disclose this information if you don't want to, but I am curious.” Logan swallowed, watching Virgil. “Why did Roman owe you a favor?”

“Years ago, he asked something of me and he didn't have time to explain why he needed me to do it. I could have been arrested, but I did it for him.” Virgil smirked as he swayed, tilting back into Patton’s arms. “The deal was I'd do that for him, but he'd owe me a favor. Anytime and for any reason, I could call it in and he'd have to do whatever I asked of him without asking why."

Logan blinked. “What did he ask you to do?”

A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as an unreadable look crept into his eyes. The sight unnerved him, sending chills down his spine. “He asked me to kidnap a kid, L.”

“What?” Logan froze, staring down at Virgil’s unsettling expression. “Why would you—”

“Virgil, that's not really what happened.” Patton whispered and Logan let his gaze drift up to Patton's serious expression.

Virgil shrugged, sliding back so he could lean against the wall. “If I’d been caught, that’s what I would have been charged with.”

“Roman would never have let you take the fall for his decision.”

Logan looked up curiously as Patton’s voice trembled.

“At that point, it was _our_ decision.” Virgil said offhandedly. “We both would have been punished.”

“It wasn’t a kidnapping, Virgil.” Patton’s voice was filled with thinly veiled emotions and Logan could see his hands shake as he addressed Virgil. “Not when I went with you willingly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally hit a point in the story where I get to really start answering more questions then I'm setting up. I can't wait to see how everyone feels about the new information :D
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing what people are thinking! <3


	29. Formerly Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another exciting chapter with some long-awaited answers. Hope you enjoy ;)  
> Also, oops. I think this is the longest chapter yet lol
> 
> Chapter warnings have major spoilers so they are in the end notes. Check them if you need to though!

“What?” Logan’s blood ran cold as his friends exchanged a glance and fell silent. Virgil's casual statement hung heavily between them as his friends sheepishly avoided his gaze. His breath caught in his throat as Patton took a step back, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

“I did tell you we would discuss this at some point.” Patton finally looked up at him with a faint smile. Logan stared, watching Patton as he anxiously tapped his fingers on his forearm looked up at Logan. “Are you sure you want to hear this story, kiddo?”

Logan eyes flitted to Virgil, catching his tired stare. The serious expression on Virgil’s face gave him pause and he hesitated as he turned back to Patton slumped back against the wall behind him. Logan chewed on his lip. Curiosity burned in his stomach, but he forced himself to mentally take a step back. His expression softened as he watched Patton take a long breath. “Are you sure you want to share, Patton?”

Patton lifted his eyes from the ground in surprise, arms crossed tightly around his waist. He dropped his gaze once more, considering the situation. It was a long moment before he looked up at him again, trembling as he spoke. “I—I want you to know, Lo.”

“That's not clear consent to proceed, Patton.” Logan smiled patiently. “It's okay. We don’t have to talk about this now, Patton. This can wait until—"

“No. I, uh—” Patton shook his head as Logan stopped abruptly. “I'm okay. We can talk about it, but I need a moment, kiddo. I'm sorry. I just—”

“Patton—” Logan started to stand and move to Patton, but a hand caught his wrist. He turned back hesitantly as Virgil’s weak grip pulled him back on Patton’s bed.

“Give him space.” Virgil whispered hoarsely, barely looking up. “Just sit down with me, L.”

Slowly, Logan allowed Virgil to pull him down next to him. Still casting worried glances over his shoulder at Patton, he tried to focus on Virgil. He felt the heat of shame in his cheeks as he caught Virgil’s worried gaze. “I didn’t mean to upset anyone. I only—”

“You’re good, L. He wants you to know.” Virgil softly rested his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “That doesn't make it an easy subject to talk about. He'll talk when he's ready. Just focus on me for a bit, okay?”

Logan cast one last glance at Patton before turning to nod slowly at Virgil. The subtle sounds of Patton breathing behind him gave him a small amount of solace as he focused his attention on Virgil.

“For context, L, he may not look it but Patton is actually a few years younger than Roman and I.” Virgil paused, tiredly sifting through the details. “I'd barely been of age for a few months when Patton first visited the city. I mean, I was young when all of this happened but Patton was only—What twelve?”

“Thirteen.” Patton mumbled, slowly moving towards the bed. Logan watched his absent expression as he turned and lowered himself onto the far side of the bed, facing away from them.

“Thirteen.” Virgil spat venomously. His face twisted with disgust as he continued. “At the time, the royal family was playing host to the representatives of a dozen or so countries for some peace talks. The whole affair was set to last a week and the halls of the castle were absolutely filled with an insufferable number of nobles and royals looking to be the most important person in the room.” Virgil paused, scowling as he continued. “Patton’s bastard of a father was a king from a island country just off the southeast edge of our borders—"

"Patton's a prince!?" Logan nearly spun his head around to face Patton, but Virgil caught his shoulder.

"Focus on me, L."

Logan paused and nodded, embarrassed he's forgotten Virgil's command so quickly and hoping he hadn't further distressed Patton.

"Good." Virgil paused, blinking as he tried to focus through his exhaustion. "He was attending the event as a guest of the crown and he requested an audience with Roman. I was watching from afar, but honestly, every royal in the world had their eye on Roman so I didn't think much of the request. At the time, Roman had only been of age a year or so, and a lot of countries were trying to gauge the temperament of the current heir apparent to the throne.”

Virgil paused, looking at Patton as he hesitated to continue. Logan couldn’t help but follow his gaze to Patton sitting at the edge of the bed staring blankly at the ground as he listened to them. “Now usually—” Logan reluctantly looked back to Virgil as he continued, swallowing back the urge to move closer to Patton. “—in these meetings, Roman would happily entertain his guest for a few hours. Even back then, princey could really lay it on thick with his charm, but this guy? He was in and out within the hour.”

Virgil took a long breath. His eyes drifted away from Logan as he recalled the memory. “That was the first indicator I had that something was wrong. Princey had invited him back to his personal chambers. I'd watched as him enter the room with Patton and his father, but sometime later, Patton's father came out alone. Red flags were going up in my mind, but the bastard was blocking the door and Patton and Roman were both still inside. I was watching intently at that point, but eventually Roman came out a few minutes later. He stopped for a moment to talk to the guy and everything seemed alright. Patton’s father went back in the room. Roman turned to me, and—” Virgil paused, looking up at Logan. “—I've never seen princey look the way he turned towards me in that hallway. He was absolutely livid. No one but princey was supposed to know I was following him, but I don't think he hesitated even a second to march straight over to me and drag me into one of the empty corridors. Once, he’s settled enough to talk, he asked me to kidnap the kid that was with him. So, later that night, I did.”

“Just like that?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“He said he didn’t have time to explain, and he was right. A long conversation with him would have drawn attention to what he wanted me to do.”

Logan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Didn't you hide out with Patton for a while? Surely, your sudden disappearance would have been noticed?”

"Not back then." Virgil shrugged, resting his arms on his knees as he leaned his head back into the wall with a yawn. “Thomas wouldn't allow me to take on the full responsibilities of my position until I turned eighteen and I wasn't knighted until a couple years after that. Nobody really knew who I was then. I think the only person besides Roman who noticed was Thomas. He could have been a problem, but Roman convinced him I was visiting a family member, which admittedly, wasn't far from the truth anyway. Besides, at that point, no one thought a scrawny kid like me could slip past the gates unnoticed, let alone smuggled a kid with me.”

Logan stopped, looking up at him. “How did you smuggle him out without raising an alarm? When you snuck me into the castle, we went straight past the guards. You said that was the only way.”

“It is.” Logan smiled, noticing some of the color come back into Virgil’s face as he grinned knowingly at Logan. “I had some help from our friends from the other realm.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “The fae helped you?”

“Just one fae.” Virgil ran his fingers through his hair. “Snarky bastard but they're reliable when I'm in a pinch.”

“Who are they?”

“They're one of my contacts in the city. A shadow fae.” Virgil leaned forward with a glimmer in his eye. “Kind of a piece of work when you try to talk to them, but I wouldn't hesitate to trust them with my life.”

Logan’s lip curled down as he hesitantly looked to Virgil. “You don't worry they may use their power against you?”

"No. Just because he has power doesn’t make him dangerous." Virgil’s sharp smile softened. “I mean princey could ruin me if he chose to, but he doesn’t have it in him either. Why should it be any different for fae?”

A tentative smile curled on Logan’s lips and he nodded at Virgil. “So, this fae helped you get Patton out of the castle?”

“I didn’t stand a chance without them. They manipulated the shadows to hide Patton while we slipped through the gates.” Virgil nodded, leaning forward with a smirk. "We walked right past the guards and they were none the wiser."

Letting his gaze drift over shoulder to Patton and he took a deep breath. “And you did all of this to get a favor from Roman?”

Virgil smirked, tiredly slumping back into the wall. “Honestly, I would have done it solely because princey asked me to, but he offered to give his oath before I even had a chance to get a word in edgewise. If I did this for him, he owed me a favor. Anytime, anything and I couldn’t resist having one over on princey” Virgil chuckled with a mischievous smile. “I rejected his oath, but I accepted the favor, and I'm glad I did. I never really intended to call in that favor, but I don't know how I would have kept Roman quiet that night we told him about Remus, if I hadn't.”

“I am also very grateful for that. I don't know how I would have made it through telling Roman, if he'd been allowed to continually interrupt me.” Logan smiled fondly. His mind drifted, lost in thoughts of the prince as he looked over at Patton hanging his head. “Still, that's a big ask, Vee. You could have been arrested and held for who knows how long.”

“I trusted Roman,” Virgil shrugged. “and in the end, it was the best decision I ever made. He was right to get Patton out of there.”

“Why—” Logan paused. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat, hesitating to ask the question hanging over their heads. “Why did Roman decide to, um—”

Virgil smiled weakly as Logan’s voice trailed off and his gaze drifted to the ground. He stared past Logan to catch a glance at Patton, staring absently down at his lap on the end of the bed. Biting his lip, he reluctantly put a hand out to Logan. “Perhaps, now isn’t the time to—”

“Virgil—” Patton started, barely looking up at him before trailing off. “I can—"

“It's okay, Pat.” Virgil reassured him as Logan glanced back over his shoulder. “There’s no pressure for you to talk about it, and I don't want to put words in your mouth about what happened. So, let's just—

“No.”

Virgil paused at Patton’s sharp reply. “What do you mean ‘No.’?”

“I mean no, Virgil.” Patton looked up at him and Logan watched as took a breath, releasing the tension in his body. “He has no power over me now and I'm not going to give it to him. I can talk about it.”

Logan started to feel a pit of guilt begin to gnaw at his stomach. “Patton, I don't mean to pressure you.”

“You’re not, Lo. I want you to know.” Patton turned his head towards them for the first time and smiled faintly at him. Slowly, he moved across the bed and pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged facing them. He let out a long exhale before lifting his gaze to Logan. “I told you before that my parents were not good people. I'd like to think they weren't always this was, but greed had skewed their view of the world long before I was born. It was all I'd ever known of them—” Patton sighed, letting his gaze drop to the ground. “—I may have grown up surrounded by wealth, but there was no illusion that I was ever a part of that world. I was simply a means to an end, not their child.”

Logan watched emotion build on Patton’s face and his chest tightened as he watched Patton continue. 

“My parents never laid a hand on me, but there was no love in that house. They controlled everything I did. I was instructed on what to wear, what to eat and even what to what I said. They groomed me to be the perfect da—” Patton’s eyes flitted up to Logan and Logan watched him pause, carefully considering his words before continuing. “—I was obedient and quiet—” Patton let out a long breath. “—or I didn't eat.”

Logan felt like he had swallowed gravel as he stared in horror at his friend. He leaned forward but Patton nervously waved him away. He paused watching Patton cross his arms tightly across his chest and his gaze drop nervously to the ground. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his gaze as he watched Virgil rest a hand on Patton’s leg. Logan couldn’t help but smile subtly as Patton glanced appreciatively at Virgil. The contact served to ground him, and after a moment, he turned back to Logan to continue

“Everything about my existence was controlled and calculated. I had no control over my own body, Lo,” Patton breathed. “I felt like I was living outside my own body watching someone else’s life go by. Affection was something I hardly knew growing up. I didn't even think I was worthy of being loved. So, I took back control the only way I knew how.”

Logan chewed on his lips nervously as Patton avoided his gaze. The implication of Patton’s words burned in his chest. The idea that someone could hurt someone as kind and gentle as Patton so thoroughly that he’d hurt—but perhaps—clarification would be best before he jumped to a conclusion. He looked up at his friend with a gentle look in his eyes. “Patton, what does that me—"

“Hold on, L.” Logan stiffened as Virgil interrupted him. Uncertainly, Logan relaxed back, watching Virgil’s soft smile as he stretched his arms out to Patton, inviting him closer. “Come here, Pat.”

Redness dusted his cheeks as he watched Patton lift his head and scoot across the bed to slide in next to Virgil, curling under his arm. Logan uneasily slumped back, guilt building in his chest as tension left Patton's body and he tucked his head into Virgil’s chest. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Don’t apologize.” Patton reached a hand out to him and Logan hesitantly took it, releasing his breath gratefully as Patton’s fingers curled around his own. “I appreciate that you care.”

Logan's grip tightened on Patton’s hand and he looked down at him. “I really do, Pat.”

“Thanks, kiddo.” Patton paused, smiling faintly as Logan squeezed his hand. Logan frowned as Patton shrunk back into Virgil’s arms. The smile on his face felt empty, his last defense against the thoughts in his head. “I was self-destructive, Lo. I wanted to hurt myself, but doing that would only have made my father stricter, so—” Patton’s eyes flitted up to Logan’s cautiously. “—I had a lot of accidents.”

Logan felt a sudden lump in his throat. “Pat—”

“Nothing serious, Lo.” Patton lifted his head as he squeezed Logan's hand. “It-it was never more than some bruises—or cuts—” Patton’s voice cracked and his head dipped and flushed with shame. “—T-The pain brought me back to my body for a while.”

Logan tightened his grip on Patton’s hand as he looked up. He slowly eased himself up to Patton’s other side. Patton tensed as he slid down next to him. Logan paused, waiting patiently until Patton nodded. With Patton’s affirmation, Virgil eased his arm around his shoulder, allowing Logan to lean into Patton's other side. He wrapped a hand around Patton’s waist and Patton let out a sigh, the gentle pressure of his friends at his sides grounding him in the moment. His tension eased as time passed, sinking into warm comfort of the arms around him until Logan finally broke the silence.

“The bruises. Is that—” Logan whispered, chest aching with empathy for his friend. “Is that how Roman knew what was going on?”

Logan felt Patton shift uncomfortably between them, holding his breath for a moment before slowly releasing the air from his lungs. “No, that's not how Ro knew.”

Logan’s gaze drifted up as Virgil’s arm wrapped tighter around Patton and Virgil looked over at him. “By the crown's order, the children of the royal family are neither allowed, nor expected to entertain suitors until they’re twenty years of age. At the time of the peace talks, Roman was nineteen. He was within months of being old enough to be courted and half the countries in the world were waiting for him to come of the right age to make a move. Our kingdom holds considerable power on this side of the world and a marriage with the crowned prince would bring a considerable amount of favor to whichever country secured his hand.”

“What's that got to do with—”

“Let me finish, L," Virgil stopped him firmly. “because I'm only going to say this once—” He scowled, baring his teeth on obvious anger. “—Listen, I'm telling you this so Patton doesn't have to, but I’m not going over this twice. I can't, L. Okay?”

Logan stopped immediately at the sound of desperation in Virgil’s voice. Still course from the effects of the poison, Virgil’s deep voice seethed with an anger that seemed overshadow the poison's effects, and even knowing Virgil’s anger wasn’t directed at him, Logan shuddered as Virgil hovered protectively over Patton. Logan nodded slowly, and his eyes flitted uneasily down to Patton, whose face was tucked into his chest, flushed with emotion.

“Thank you.” Virgil’s expression softened as he looked from Logan down to Patton. He lifted his hand to the back of the Patton’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair until Patton leaned into Virgil’s hand and closed his eyes. Patton curled in his arms peacefully, and after a moment, Virgil looked up at Logan once more. “When princey turned twenty, they had this whole ball ‘presenting him ' or what weird crap royals do to their kids to marry them off. It was a big ordeal that was literally decades in the making. Unfortunately, many families were impatient. They tried to skirt the rules by bringing their children along on diplomatic or trade visits, hoping they'd be lucky enough to catch princey’s eye before he turned twenty.” Virgil sighed. “Actually, it wasn’t until princey's twentieth birthday that the world even finally learned that Roman preferred men. So, before then, princes and princesses from every country under the sky sought out Roman's attention while their parents played the courts. Even princey was sick of the attention by the time everyone realized his hand would not be so easily won.”

Logan blinked, dumbfounded. “So many offers and Roman never considered any of them?”

“He's been a romantic as long as I've know him, but he can afford to be picky,” Virgil shrugged. “and the king—Thomas never pressured him to settle, but still, that didn’t stop the disgusting displays of desperation people used to ploy for Roman’s affection.”

Logan nodded slowly, unsettled by the direction the conversation was heading as Virgil turned down to Patton. His eyes followed Virgil’s down to Patton, who numbly staring into the distance as Virgil continued.

“Logan,” Virgil waited until Logan looked back up at him and Logan stared at the sadness in Virgil's eyes as he spoke his next words. “Keeping all of this in mind, before Roman turned twenty, Patton ’s father came to visit Roman—” Virgil sighed. “—and he brought Patton with him.”

Patton curled his legs to hide his chest, and Logan stared absently at him for a moment before the meaning of Virgil’s words settled into his mind. His muscles went rigid as realization swept over him and anger boiled in his stomach as he hissed his next words at Virgil. “You said he was a child.”

Virgil bared his teeth and growled angrily. “He was.”

Logan felt a heat burn in his chest. “That's dis—"

“I, um—”

Logan stopped immediately, glancing around the room as the air itself shifted as Patton’s soft voice interrupted them. A strange sensation swept over him as he actually felt Virgil’s sharp energy soften as he turned down to Patton with wide eyes.

“My father—”

Virgil hushed him gently. “Pat, you don't have to talk about it—”

“I do, kiddo.” Patton sat up, keeping a hand on Virgil’s chest as he continued. “I don't want there to be any confusion. I knew exactly what my father intended to do with me. Even if it wasn't Roman, I knew it would continue until someone accepted my father’s proposal. I existed for him to barter away for power. That was my purpose.”

Logan stared at him absently for a moment before rubbing his temples and letting out an exhausted sigh. “Forgive me for this, Patton, but I'm trying to understand. What exactly did this bastard hope to gain from offering his child to Roman like some sort of sick gift?”

A pang of guilt settled into Logan’s stomach as Patton flinched at his harsh tone. “H-he wanted Roman’s wealth—"

Logan’s blood went cold and he tensed with rage. “What?!”

“I w-was his only child and I was his only chance at winning Roman’s favor—”

Logan hissed, looking up at Virgil. “Why didn’t Roman have this bastard arrested for such an atrocious suggestion?”

“Diplomats aren't subjects to our laws. Roman had no power over him.” Virgil held a hand up to Logan as he explained. He paused, looking down as Patton curled into him. “Are you okay, Pat?”

Logan glanced down at Patton, suddenly aware of the subtle wavering in the air of Patton’s emotions in the air. Regretfully, he forced himself to relax, easing his body language as Patton trembled between them. “I'm sorry, Pat. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“It's okay, Lo.” Patton smiled at him faintly. “I just have a lot of not-so-happy feelings about my past.”

Logan nodded, squeezing Patton's hand as he looked to Virgil for him to continue.

“They were guests in this country and aren’t subjects to our laws. Besides offending Roman, Patton’s father didn’t think he had anything to lose if Roman rejected his offer. He had everything to gain if Roman had been as depraved as him, but if not, he would have just taken Patton and moved on to the next royal. Patton could have spent years being offered up to royal after royal like a piece of meat until some sick bastard gave his father what he wanted, but Patton's father clearly didn't know Roman.” Virgil let out a scoff. “Not that anyone would have expected for princey—for us—to be able to get him out of the castle without being caught.”

Logan blinked and relaxed slightly. He glanced down at Patton curled in their arms and smiled, leaning into Patton. “I am glad Virgil and and Roman were there to help you.

Patton grinned and relaxed into them. “I was in a bad place and I would have done anything to get out of from my father’s control, Lo. Something was looking out for me though, because I was lucky enough to ended up with Virgil and Roman—and you, Lo”

Logan smiled gently down at Patton. “You do seem to fit in perfectly right where you are.”

Patton grinned proudly.

“I'm sorry you had to go through so much to get here though, Pat.” Logan wrapped his hands tighter around Patton. They shared a soft moment, but after a moment, Logan could feel Patton begin to tense.

“I'm ashamed to say it now, but I was scared to meet him, Lo.” Logan frowned as Patton shifted deeper into Logan’s shoulder.

“Who?”

“Roman,” Patton took a deep breath. “I knew what was happening, but didn’t know him. I didn't know he was a good person.”

Logan tilted his head up to look at Patton, as his lip trembled. He looked away abruptly, going limp on Logan's shoulder.

“I'd spent all day following my father from meeting to meeting. Normally, I would have been bored, but I spent the whole day terrified.” Patton sniffed, his voice gravelly with emotion. “I didn’t know if I was going home that night—or if Roman would be nice—”

“Patton—”

“—and I wanted out. I wanted away from my family, but I was worried he might be worse—”

“Pat, breathe.” Virgil whispered patiently, running his fingers through Patton’s hair.

Patton nodded. “Of course, when I finally saw Roman, he was charming some nobles out in the courtyard. I was still scared, but I was hopeful. I wasn't sure what he would want from me, but he seemed so nice, I let myself hope this might go well." Patton paused, talking a deep breath. "I hung back with one of my guards while my father approached him. My country is small, but they are wealthy and generally considered allies of this kingdom. He managed to pull Roman away from the others, no doubt using that knowledge to encourage Roman to give him the time of day.” Patton sighed. “Honestly, the next part is kind of a blur, but we ended up in Roman's chambers and Roman was trying to impress him. The sun was setting. Ro lit the gas lamps and they continued to talk politics for a while.”

Patton sucked in a short breath as his friends shifted closer to him. The air around Logan crackled as he tensed protectively around Patton.

“I hung back while they talked.” Patton paused, breath catching in his throat. “I barely even heard any of the conversation that was happening. My heart was pounding in my chest so loudly and I was shaking when my father finally called me over to them. I didn't hear what my father said, but I'll never forget the look on Roman’s face when he realized what my father was offering.”

Patton closed his eyes falling quiet in their arms.

“Pat,” Virgil whispered. “He was worried about you.”

“I know that now, but at the time, all I saw was his disgust.” After a long sigh, Patton finally turned his head up to Logan. “The expression only lasted a second.” Patton let out a breathy laugh. “He was quick-witted and persuasive, and somehow, he managed to convince my father to let him speak to me alone. I know Ro now, but at the time, I was absolutely shaking with a million worst-case scenarios racing through my head, but Roman wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Logan swallowed. His mouth was dry with nerves as he squeezed Patton's hand. “What did Roman do?”

“The door closed and he turned back to me. I must have looked like a mess when asked me to come sit with him.” Patton smiled fondly. “I wouldn’t even look up at him, but he was so nice.”

Logan smiled as Patton started to relax. The air hummed as his friend curled happily in his arms. He could feel affection radiating off of Patton as he talked about Roman.

“Ro was so good, Lo. He sat me down and was so patient with me.” Patton purred. “He assured me I was safe and he asked me if I was being hurt, but I was too shaken to speak. I just kept staring at the ground, so he kept talking. He told me of Virgil and of the his fathers. He'd ask me questions about myself, even if I didn't answer. Roman just kept talking and his kindness eventually broke through to me though. I wasn’t used to being talked to like a person. I broke down and I told him everything—"

“Pat, breathe—" Virgil whispered, pulling Patton’s head to his chest.

“—It could have cost him everything, Lo, but as soon as I told him I didn't want to go back with my father, he didn’t hesitate to offer me a way out. He told me I'd have to go back with my father for the rest of the day, but he'd send someone for me that night. I’d never have to go back. I wouldn't have to marry anyone I didn't want to. None of it. He'd make sure I was taken care of and all I had to do was promise not to make a fuss when Virgil came for me.”

Logan smiled as Patton looked over his shoulder at Virgil, who had notably more color in his cheeks as the night had worn on. His eyes almost sparkled as he grinned mischievously at Patton. “You were definitely the easiest kidnapping I've ever pulled off."

Patton gently smacked Virgil’s chest, even as a grin stretched across his face. “It's the only kidnapping you’ve ever done, Virge.”

“So, that's why you don't want to be recognized.” Logan commented, mostly to himself, but he found himself looking up sheepishly as Patton heard him.

Patton smiled at him and nodded but Logan couldn’t help but notice the way his fingers started tapping anxiously on his leg. “When it first happened, there was a sizable reward out for my return, and though few people seem to remember, I'm sure that offer still stands if anyone were to bring me back."

Logan thought for a moment, chewing his lip. “Isn't it dangerous for you to live so close to the castle then, Pat?”

Patton smiled at him appreciatively. “I know it seems a little contradictory, but I rarely leave the castle walls because I'm safest here. Outside its walls, someone could simply grab me and take me back to my home country, but if anyone tried that here, I’d still be safe. They’d have to pass through the castle gates and anyone attempting to transport a captured person out of the castle needs Roman’s approval. No one knows he's the one that helped me, so they wouldn't think twice about asking permission to transport a wanted person back to their country.”

Logan paused, anxiously looking to Virgil. “Is there a lot of people being transported out the city against their will?”

“Not often, L. We do have the occasional fugitive that needs to be transported out of the city, so there’s a system in place to ensure no one is unlawfully being taken out of the city against their will.” Virgil pondered for a moment. “Fortunately for us, Roman happens to be in charge of that particular responsibility, instead of his bastard brother.” Virgil shrugged. “Either way though, I personally don’t think we need to worry about Patton getting recognized.”

Logan furrowed his brow. “You’re not worried at all?”

“Not particularly,” Virgil glanced at Patton, hesitating before turning his gaze back to Logan. “No one but King Thomas ever got a close enough look at him to recognize him now and we keep Patton as far away from the king as we can manage.”

“I thought you trusted him, Vee.” Logan lifted his eyes to look at Virgil. 

“I do. I'd trust him with my own life in a heartbeat but he doesn’t know why we took Patton." Virgil crossed his arms, resting them on his knees as he leaned forward. "This is a decision that Roman and I have to live with, but here’s no need to force Thomas to make a choice between honoring his position and keeping Patton safe.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Logan glanced over at Patton who had fallen strangely quiet through the last part of their conversation. “Still though, what makes you so certain no one will recognize him?”

Virgil stared at Patton, watching cautiously as Patton crossed his arms across his chest and hung his head. He smiled fondly at Patton before turning back to Logan. “Time changes people, L. He looks diff—”

“Stop, Virge.” Patton whispered, lifting his head to look at Virgil. “I-I don't want anymore secrets between us.”

Virgil glanced at Logan before smiling faintly at Patton. “Whatever you want, Pat. I've got your back, but you know it's not my secret to share.”

“I know, kiddo. Thank you.” Patton smiled fondly up at Virgil before pushing himself up and turning to face him. Logan leaned forward in concern as Patton continued seriously. “Lo, after Virgil and I left the castle, he took me to the countryside and we stayed with one of his friends, Emile. Emile was wonderfully kind and patient and I learned a lot from him. He sparked my interest in herbs and medicine and taught me some of the basics before I moved back to the castle and started my apprenticeship.” Patton’s breath slowed and he took a long breath. "He gave me so much and asked for nothing in return. We stayed with Emile for almost half a year, and for the most part I kept inside, but we all knew it was unlikely for me to go completely undetected for several months. We didn’t want to draw attention to ourselves by making it seem like Emile was hiding something, so Virgil suggested a disguise.”

Logan glanced over at Virgil. His hand tugged at the end of his sleeve, occasionally glancing up, not looking at him directly but clearly watching Logan’s reaction carefully. Logan cautiously turned back to Patton with a subtle nod. “That would seem a wise course of action considering your situation.”

“But it more than that, Lo, I was creating an identity.” Patton sighed, flashing Logan a nervous smile. “I was never going to be the person I was before, nor would I have wanted remain that unhappy person. So, I created a new identity. I created a person I wanted to be. Do you know what I mean, Lo?”

“I think so,” Logan nodded. “You never formed a significant attachment to your past identity, so it was an easy decision to leave it behind when given the opportunity to create one for yourself.”

Patton looked to Virgil nervously and Logan didn’t miss the subtle, encouraging smile he flashed at Patton. Logan smiled patiently as Patton turned back to him. “Logan, the person I've been around you is the person I want to be. I don't want to be treated any differently because of what I'm about to tell you. Okay?”

Taken aback, Logan furrowed his brow with a frown. “Why would I—"

“Just promise you won't, Lo.”

Logan stared at him for a long moment, watching Patton shift nervously in front of him. “Patton, I will treat you however you wish to be treated and never anything less.

Patton smiled at him and Logan was grateful to see his anxious movement slow as he peeked up at him. “Thank you, Lo.”

He was quiet for a moment watching Patton take slow breaths, trying to collect himself. “What is it, Patton?”

Patton kept his head down, lifting his eyes shyly at Logan’s soft whisper. “When I first came to this country—when my father brought me to Roman, he presented me as his daughter.”

“Oh.” Logan blinked in surprise, as pieces of information shifted in his mind. Lost in thought for a moment, he smiled as he started to understand Patton’s nervousness.

“I changed my name and I became a new person, but I feel like this is who I was always supposed to be—"

Logan looked up curiously as Patton continued. His voice sounded almost normal but the cheery melody seemed dulled compared to its normal upbeat timbre.

“V-Virgil cut my hair and Emi found me clothes—” Patton stuttered glancing at Virgil before dropping his gaze to his lap. “That's why Virgil’s not particularly worried about me being recognized, because even if they knew who I was, they'd have to realize I'm no longer a gi—"

“Patton.” Logan rested a hand on Patton’s forearm as he started to ramble. He stared at Patton a moment longer before his expression softened. “I see now why you were hesitant to share this information with me, but truly if you can accept that I am not even human, you must know I can certainly accept your identity. You’re still Patton. Nothing changes. Right?”

“Nothing changes.” Patton repeated shyly and nodded, curling his shoulders as gently rocked back and forth. His lips parted slightly as his grin widened. “Thanks, kiddo. I appreciate you not making a big deal about this.”

“It seems to me that’s the bare minimum of what I should do, especially given all that you have done for me, but I'm glad to do so.” Logan smiled patiently, watching Patton adjust to his reaction.

“Still,” Patton paused, looking to the ground. “I appreciate the understanding. I know it’s not an easy thing to accept sometimes.”

Logan paused, watching Patton’s face shift. His tone was neutral but he could see the way Patton’s eyes grew distant as he flashed a smile at Logan. “Actually, Patton, it is rather simple for me to accept that you know yourself better than I do, but I am sorry if other people have been less understanding.”

“I-I've never had any issue living here, but not many people know.” Patton smiled, shyly dipping his head. “Though, I actually have met a few people, who are like me, who are open with their identity and seem to be doing okay.”

“Good. From what I understand, it isn't an uncommon phenomenon.” Logan smiled, watching Patton relax. “In fact, the practice of assigning traits and preferences to someone at birth based solely on their physical attributes seemed completely arbitrary. I only stands to reason that not everyone fits into that narrow of a mold.”

"I always thought so too." Patton smiled faintly. “I guess I'm holding on to some old ideas I had from my father.”

Logan frowned. “Did he tell you it was wrong?”

“Never directly, but it was always understood. I dressed and acted how he expected me to, and any deviation was seen as me disrespecting him.” Patton sighed. “I learned quickly that my preferences were not important.”

“You do know better now though, right Pat?” Logan prodded gently. “That your preferences are the core of who you are and you have the right to express your identity in whatever way you deem appropriate.”

Patton stared at him for a long moment, and Logan was grateful for the silence for a moment. As he finished his statement, vibrations started to radiate from Patton and Logan could nearly hear the gears turning quickly in Patton’s head. The strange sensation only seemed to increase as Patton shot forward, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. The feeling was like a wildfire flowing through his veins as his friends' emotions resonated within him. “Patton—”

Patton squeaked, pulling back as his name breathlessly escaped Logan’s mouth. “Lo, am I—”

“No—” Logan wrapped his arms around him tighter, not allowing him to pull away. “—not hurting me. It's good, just—a lot.”

Patton relaxed and smiled, leaning into Logan with a gentle squeeze. “Sorry, kiddo. I’ve got lots of feelings right now.”

“It’s okay. You deserve to feel happy and safe, Pat,” Logan whispered. “and I'm honored to be able to feel what you feel. It's just still surprising this ability has lain dormant in me for so long without my knowledge.”

Patton leaned back, looking up at Logan with an understanding smile. “Repression can be a really powerful force, especially when you’re still young, especially if you don't have people to ground you.”

“I guess.” Logan nodded uncertainly.

“It's exciting though, Lo.” Patton beamed excitedly at him. “Exploring and being open about your true self is such an exciting process.”

“You’re right, Pat. It is exciting.” Logan whispered quietly. The idea of learning more was dauntingly overwhelming, but the prospect of understanding himself better was admittedly thrilling.

“Now, Lo. I know this probably goes without saying, but you can't tell anyone about me.”

“I know.”

“I wish it were simpler, but it may keep me from being recognized.”

Logan nodded reassuringly. “On my life, I promise your secret is safe with me, Patton.”

Patton smiled shyly. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Well,” Logan looked over to Virgil, who was pushing himself up straight. “Listen, I love you both and all, but if that's all well and settled, I do believe it's been an hour and I may just pass out of pure spite, if I have to be awake longer.”

Logan smirked. “Did you lose interest in us so quickly?”

“I can only hear so much over the pounding in my head trying to force me to go to sleep, L.”

“Alright, Vee.” Logan smirked. “Let’s get you fixed up so you can sleep."

* * *

Logan sighed, releasing his breath into the dark night. Firelight flickered chaotically in front of him as he leaned quietly back in Patton’s chair and the sounds of quiet breathing filled the darkness around him as Patton and Virgil slept peacefully in the bed behind him. The day had been long. From the excitement of the morning's events to the hours they'd just spent periodically waking Virgil up to ensure he stayed properly hydrated and nourished, the day had been one of the longest and most trying days of his life. And yet, a single thought occupied his mind, preventing him from finally resting his weary body after the long day.

_Roman._

Exhaustion had settled into his bones and he would have given anything to be asleep right now. He knew his body needed rest and he knew there was nothing he could do until morning, but still paranoid thoughts circled endlessly in his mind making it impossible to settle his body enough to sleep. They'd saved Virgil, but in doing so they'd abandoned the prince to his fate among the fae.

_I should have done more._

Worried thoughts surfaced again and again as he pictured Roman at Dee's mercy. His disdain for the prince had been apparent when he' d spoken to Logan, and despite his promises, Logan could see no logical reason that Roman would be returned to him the following night. Even if he was, a day and a half at the whims of Dee’s cruelty did not spell well for the kind prince.

_Nor did time with Remus—_

_Stop._

_Dee said they'd bring him back. They wouldn't let him see Remus was involved unless they had no plans to return him—_

Logan flinched at his own thought.

_Roman._

_I should be out looking for you._

Logan bit his lip, trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes.

_Not that things will stay the same._

_They can’t._

Logan couldn't stop Roman's words echoing again and again in Logan’s head.

_All fae are dangerous._

Change was inevitable. Even if Virgil was correct and Roman could see past this flaw. He would need time to adjust and Logan would not fault him for needing the space. It was a reasonable request—

A gentle knocking at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He blinked and a moment passed before the sound registered in his mind. Logan quickly glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping friends before jolting up out of his seat to the door. He turned the handle quietly, trying not to wake his friends as he flung open the door to reveal a young girl, dressed in white uniform. The girl stood eagerly at attention in the door. The young courier looked like she was barely of age, but she wore her confidence proudly.

Logan looked down at her nervously. “Is there news?”

“Yes, sir.” The girl bowed formally. “I am here a the behest of King Thomas himself. He requests your presence in the castle's infirmary immediately.”

Logan stared at her absently.

_The infirmary—_

Logan tipped his head back over his shoulder as he heard sounds of his friends waking. “What's happened to the prince?”

The girl’s confidence wavered. She shifted nervously as Virgil and Patton came up behind him. “He's been found.”

“Is he hurt?” Virgil’s voice was focused and Logan could feel the aura of authority he was projecting.

The child bowed her head obediently. “Not physically, Sir Virgil. Though from what little I saw, he seems to be suffering from a mental affliction.”

“What kind of affliction, kiddo?” Patton encouraged her to continue.

The girl lifted his head nervously, relaxing slightly at Patton’s sweet smile. “I'm not certain. They'd only just brought him in when King Thomas sent me for you. He was—um, yelling a lot and fighting as they restrained him.”

“Thanks, kiddo.” Patton smiled sweetly down at the girl, before turning back to Virgil and Logan. “I'm going to grab some things and then we can leave."

“Pat,” Virgil called over to him as he dashed back into his home. “Are you sure you wish to join us? The _king_ seems to have quite the situation on his hands. Are you sure it's the best time for you to see him?”

Patton paused, looking back at Virgil seriously as he picked up on Virgil’s veiled thought. “I'll stay out of the way as best I can. All personal history aside, I'm not leaving Roman tonight, regardless of what happens.”

“Okay,” Virgil shrugged. “Your call, Pat.”

“What—” Logan flinched as Virgil's eyes shot to his trembling voice, but he continued on. “What happened to the man that took him?”

The girl looked up at him seriously. “He was arrested.”

“What?” Logan’s eyes shot up at her. "What did he look like?"

She looked at him in surprise. "He was slender, tall with jet black hair. His eyes—if I'm not mistaken, they caught the light and I think they glowed a bright yellow."

"Dee." Logan whispered desperately. "Where'd they take him?" 

“They were hauling him off to the dungeons as I left.” She paused, thinking. “He was skinny and didn’t look very threatening, but they had his hands and feet bound in heavy looking shackles.”

“Was he upset at being captured?” Virgil leaned in curiously.

“No, he was very calm.” The girl shuddered. “The whole ordeal with him was rather unnerving.”

Virgil stared at her for a moment before turning to call over his shoulder at Patton. “Pat, let's go. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Angst, Poor Parenting, Mentions of past Emotional/Mental Abuse, Mentions of Self-Harm (Through Intentional Accidents), Mentions of Treating a Child as Property, Mentions of Attempts to Offering a Child for Marriage (Though it never happens), Mentions of Past Food Insecurity, Guilt, Self-Esteem Issues
> 
> Finally some answers and some news of our poor missing boy ;) Hope you the answers you got were satisfying lol. Also, FYI, I am planning to take a week off from this story so that I can focus on getting the next chapter of The Stowaways Heart out, but I'll be back the week after so we can learn about our poor prince :)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and theories always appreciated, especially after we've learned a bit more about Patton's history <3


	30. Foiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to be back on this story. Time to find out more about our dear, sweet prince ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings in the end notes because of spoilers! Check them if you need to!

“Stay here and stay out of the way. I'll be back as soon as I know where princey is. Got it?”

Logan nodded, stepping to the side of the door as he watched the flurry of the infirmary bustle around them. The atmosphere of the infirmary held a somber tone as people rushed back and forth past them. He could feel his hands shaking as he stared at the the nurses' faces as they silently moved around the room. Aside from the hushed whispers of the staff and the quiet tapping of feet on the stone floor, no sound filled the air and the silence was truly unsettling.

“Patton, I'm going to find Thomas.” Virgil muttered, eyes tracing the various people shuffling about the room. “I'll try to keep him at a distance, but if I can't, you need to act natural and not draw attention to yourself.”

“I know, kiddo. Don't worry about me.” Patton whispered seriously. “Go find him.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I know something.” Virgil put a hand on Patton’s shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Patton stepped back against the wall, pulling Logan with him. Logan numbly followed him as he anxiously ran his thumb along his wrist.

“Why is it so quiet, Pat?” Logan whispered, looking down at Patton nervously.

“I'm not sure, Lo. I've come up here before to deliver supplies and I've never seen this place so quiet before.” Patton whispered back as he watched the ominous procession of healers about the room. “That doesn’t mean anything bad has happened to Ro though, kiddo.”

Logan paused, looking down at the nervous look in Patton’s eyes and guessed Patton was trying as much to convince himself of this as he was Logan. “What do you think he did to Roman, Pat?”

Patton chewed on his lip nervously before looking up at Logan. “I think he compelled him, Lo.”

Logan took in the serious look on Patton’s face for a moment. “What does that mean?”

“The ability to compel is one of the main reasons many humans fear fae.” Patton muttered, peeking at a bundle of herbs in a nurse's hand as they passed by b looked up at Logan. “Fae are sensitive to the world around them and can manipulate nature to their will. They can make plants grow faster or elements obey them.” Patton sighed. “Compelling is when a fae uses that ability to control a human being.”

Logan tensed, crossing his arms. “Control them how?”

Patton looked up at Logan with a sympathetic smile. “Now, kiddo. Don't go jumping to conclusions. Compelling humans to do things is frowned upon, even by the fair folk. Most of them don't even use their abilities to control plants and animals because of their beliefs. Without a good reason for compelling a human, the fae courts will punish them severely."

Logan remained tense, watching Patton carefully. “You didn't answer my question, Pat.”

“I know, Lo. I just don't want you getting any ideas in your head that they're bad people just for having the abilities they do.” Patton’s lip curled into a small knowing smile. “Fae can compel humans to do nearly anything—”

Logan grimaced.

“—but Lo, that doesn't mean they use this power to hurt people.”

Logan averted his gaze as he crossed his arm. “But this is what you think Dee did to Roman?”

“Maybe, kiddo.” Patton frowned. “It's the only reason I can imagine that Roman would be resisting the king bringing him into custody, but it's a serious crime.”

Logan sighed, feeling his muscles droop with exhaustion. “So is kidnapping the crowned prince, Pat.”

“Not exactly, Lo.” Patton stepped out of the way as a healer hustled by, muttering under her breath. He turned to Logan and whispered quietly. “Fae are not bound by our law the same way we are. A human would be put to death for kidnapping Roman."

Logan looked up at Patton stiffly. “And a fae wouldn’t?”

Patton shook his head, keeping his voice low. “No. The Fae have their own courts. The king wouldn't risk the wrath of the fair folk by putting one of theirs to death.”

“So, even the king fears them?" Logan’s skin prickled uncomfortably. "That’s—”

"Hey!" Patton suddenly looked at him with a horrified expression. “Stop that, Lo!”

With a pause, Logan looked up in surprise as Patton took his hand from his arm. He looked down to see he'd dug his fingernails into his arm. Thankfully, Patton seemed to have stopped the subconscious habit before he drew blood. He forced himself to relax, glancing up at Patton’s horrified expression.

“Patton, I'm sorry.” Logan flushed with embarrassment. “I-It’s a bad habit.”

Patton looked up at him . “What do you mean habit?”

Logan took a breath as Patton gently rubbed his arm. “Our day was…eventful and I tried to sleep earlier, I really did, but I couldn’t seem to distract myself from thoughts of what may be happening to Roman while we slept.”

“That doesn’t explain why you called it a habit, Lo.”

Patton’s wide-eyed stare made Logan cringe with shame. Guilt made his heart beat quickly in his chest as Patton stressed over him. “I know it make no sense for me to be doing it now, but I got in the habit of digging my nails into my arm to keep myself awake—so Remus couldn’t catch me off guard when he came into the—

A loud crash shattered the silence around them and Logan flinched as the loud sound racked his body. His knees nearly collapsed from the shock as the loud metallic clang echoed of the stone walls. Patton’s arms reached around him, supporting him.

He glanced up. All movement in the room had stopped and everyone had stopped to stare at a very apologetic looking apprentice staring helplessly at the mess he made as the rest of the room watched him. Logan stared blankly for a moment before Virgil’s muffled voice filled the air.

“What are you all looking at?” He growled at the staring crowd. “Get back to your jobs and leave the kid alone.”

The crowd quickly dispersed at his command, hanging their heads as they went back to their work. The young apprentice collected the items from the tray and cleared the mess. Logan watched as Virgil stopped to briefly reassure the shaking child before turning towards to rush towards them.

Logan didn't miss the way Virgil’s eyes looked him up and down as he approached. His eyes flitted to Patton for a moment, looking for answers before turning back Logan. “You good, L?”

“I'm fine.” Logan stood up off Patton, forcing himself upright.

“Are you sure?” Virgil stepped closer, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. “You’re looking kind of pale.”

“My discomfort is manageable.” Logan waved away his concern. “Where is Roman?”

Virgil glanced at Patton for help, but Patton merely nodded with a subtle smile. “Fine.” Virgil sighed. “We're going to see him, but from what I've heard so far, he's really sensitive and we do have to be careful not to set him off.”

“Do they know what the fae did to him, Virge?” Patton anxiously tapped his fingers on his forearm.

“Thomas' healers have an idea, but I want to see what you think before we talk this through.” Virgil paused, crossing his arms as he looked to them both. “Sound okay?”

For the first time, Logan noticed a hesitancy in Virgil’s demeanor as he shifted back on his feet. He straightened, watching Virgil carefully. “That sounds agreeable. Vee, is there something else?”

“I'm not sure what we’re walking into, L. He's not in a good place." Virgil attempted a reassuring smile. "Thomas—uh, he had to have princey restrained.”

There was a long beat before Logan could speak again. He stared at Virgil’s attempt at reassurance, noting the stiffness in his movements. “Why?”

“Princey's been putting up a fight about being here. He hasn't said much about what happened, but he's hurting.” Virgil crossed his arms, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Is it really best for us to visit him in this condition?” Logan wondered out loud, anxiety prickling under his skin he took on Roman’s words.

“Yes,” Virgil stepped closer, whispering under his breath as he watched the rest of the room bustling around him. “Whatever happened was the doing of a fae. So, given this guy's treatment of me earlier, I assume we’re probably going to need a little fae intervention to remedy the situation.”

Logan nodded stiffly.

“I'm sorry to put that on you again, L,” Virgil put a hand on his shoulder gently. “but this bastard doesn't seem to want Roman dead, so my only assumption is that the game he's playing still revolves around you.”

“Your assumption seems sound,” Logan looked over at Virgil cautiously. The level of control he had over his newfound abilities gave him pause, but much like Virgil before, Dee wasn't giving him another option. Logan sighed before attempting a smile. “Of course, if I can help, I'm happy to do whatever I can for him.”

“We'll figure it out together, Lo.” Patton whispered encouragingly.

Virgil smiled, wrapping his arm around Logan as he started to guide them through the crowd. “Thomas agreed to give us a few minutes on our own with him. He's been in and out of princey’s room a few times, but leaving Roman alone seems to have been the only way they've been able to keep him calm.”

“Is Thomas with him now?” Patton whispered seriously.

“He'll be close. Chances are we good we'll run into him.” Virgil glanced at Patton’s nervous expression and slowed his pace. “It's okay if you want to keep your distance, Pat. I can come back and give you an update in—”

“No. It’s okay, Virge.” Patton gently waved at him to keep up his pace. “I want to be there for Roman—and for Lo. I want to be there to help if I can.”

“Okay." Virgil nodded, increasing his pace as Thomas came into view. “It’s your call, Pat. I just want you to be sure.”

Logan lifted his head to watch the king pacing in the narrow corridor ahead of them. He demeanor seemed agitated, though Logan could hardly fault him for his apparent frustration.

“Keep you voices down.” Virgil whispered. “Princey's pretty sensitive to sound at the moment.”

Logan nodded, crossing his arms as they drew near the king. He snuck a glance at Patton as Virgil detached from his shoulder. Despite his detached expression, Logan could feel waves of anxiety radiating off of him as he timidly stepped forward. With a reassuring smile, Logan reached out to touch Patton’s forearm. He smiled as Patton’s anxiety wavered and he looked up to return Logan’s smile.

“Virgil.” The king looked up, visibly less tense as Virgil approached.

“Thomas,” Virgil nodded his head in a quick bow and the others followed suit, stopping just behind him. “Has there been any change?”

Thomas sighed, running a hand through his golden-brown hair. Logan noticed his appearance was considerably more disheveled since their last meeting. Stress flickered in his eyes as he looked at Virgil. “Nothing worth noting. He’s still being resistant, but at least for now, he seems to have quieted.”

“We're going to help him, Thomas. I promise.” Virgil took a step closer and put his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. Logan couldn’t help but stare at the small act of familiarity, still mesmerized by Virgil’s openness with the king. 

“Do you have a plan?” Thomas whispered. Logan could hear a tinge of sadness in his voice as he looked nervously at Virgil.

“Not exactly, but Logan has had some experiences with this particular fae,” Virgil glanced over his shoulder and Logan tensed as Thomas’ gaze turned to him. “I think we'll be able to piece together a solution once we see Roman.”

“You've met this fae before?”

Logan nodded tensely, skin prickling at the hope in Thomas' voice. “Our interactions were not pleasant, but I can only hope I gleaned enough information to make a difference.”

“It was Logan who tipped me off to the guy being fae in the first place.” Virgil whispered with a faint, proud smile.

“It was noth—” Logan’s thought was stopped abruptly as the king's arms reached around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He froze, awkwardly stiff as the king squeezed him tightly.

“Thank you, Logan.” Logan relaxed slightly at the gentleness in the king's voice. Raw emotion radiated off of him and Logan’s breath caught in his throat as Thomas’ gratitude seeped into him. “You've brought my son home to me, not once, but twice now.”

“Truly, it is my honor to serve him, your majesty." Logan whispered breathlessly as the king released him.

“What you’ve done goes beyond service. It is kindness, Logan.” Thomas smiled gently at him. "and I couldn't be happier that Roman has you on his side."

Heat rushed to Logan’s cheeks at the praise and he dipped his head. “T-thank you, sir.”

“Please, call me Thomas. You've more than earned that right. If you ever need for anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” He waited for Logan to nod before turning to Patton with a curious glance. “I don’t believe we've met.”

“My name is Patton. I’m—” Patton whispered.

“Oh yes! I've been meaning to see you for a long time!” Thomas exclaimed quietly. He paused as Patton flinched visibly at the sound. He softened his voice putting a hand on Patton's shoulder. “You're Danu's prodigy.”

Patton stared blankly at Thomas until Logan nudged him with his elbow. His heart fluttered as he nodded slowly at Thomas.

“I haven’t had the pleasure of visiting you.” Thomas smiled with a glance at the door behind him. “Every time I have tried, it seems that my son would bring an issue to my attention that demanded my immediate attention. I do apologize for my negligence, but the greenhouses have thrived under your care, and I've had no urgent reason to visit.”

“Thank you, sir.” Patton whispered. “I am grateful you have agreed to let me continue to practice in my master's position.”

“I must admit, I thought the underworld itself had frozen over when Danu told me she was stepping down, but I knew she would not leave the greenhouses in the hands of someone she did not trust.” Thomas paused with a sad smile on his face. “I do miss her presence in the castle, but she would be proud of the work you've done in her absence.

Patton smiled proudly. He dipped his head in solemn fondness of the memories playing in his head. “I miss her too, but it is an honor to receive your praise for what she taught me.”

“It is my pleasure,” Thomas smiled at Patton. For a moment, something more seemed to flicker in Thomas' eyes as Logan watched him, but as quick as it was there, it was gone, leaving Logan wondering if he'd seen anything at all. The somber expression was quickly replaced by a playful smirk. “I also assume that the many times my son and Virgil have disappeared from the infirmary, they were in your care?” 

Patton flushed nervously, dropping his gaze to the ground. “Yes, sire.”

“Thomas is fine.” Thomas quickly reassured him. “Quite honestly, I feel better knowing they were with you. I have no doubt they were in good hands if Danu trained you.”

Patton smiled and Logan feel a subtle glimmer of pride surge through Patton at Thomas’ confidence in him. “She taught me so much. I was lucky to have her.”

Thomas smiled gently at him, before turning back to Virgil. “I hate to take my leave now, but I have to relieve my husband. Sending out the alarm on Roman upset some members of the court and I left him at their mercy. If they haven’t eaten him alive yet, I think he'd very much like to see his son.”

“Go, Thomas. We've got princey.” Virgil urged. “We'll send word if we make progress. I promise.”

“At least one of you will stay with him until his father arrives?” Thomas pressed. Logan shivered as the anxiety he had felt from Thomas before they’d arrived seemed to resurface at the prospect of leaving. It radiated off him in waves, nearly knocking the breath out of Logan.

“You have my word, Thomas. Roman is safe with us.” Virgil reassured him.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Thomas whispered gratefully. “All of you, thank you.”

Logan smiled at the king as he turned to leave. The nervousness still radiated off of him, but he could feel that the king seemed to trust that Roman was in good hands. He made his way down the corridor, casting one last worried glance at the trio before disappearing around the corner.

“Are you ready, L?”

Logan’s eyelids felt heavy as he stared after Thomas, but his mind suddenly buzzed with anxious thoughts at the idea of seeing Roman again.

“We're going to be with you the whole time, kiddo.”

He felt Patton’s hand on his shoulder as he stared down at his trembling hands. He tucked his hand into his sides as he crossed his arms. “I’m fine. Let's help Roman.”

“Okay. If you need to duck out, that's fine too.” Virgil put a hand on the door, glancing back at them seriously. “Stay quiet and be gentle with him. Whatever is going on, he's sensitive and we need to be careful not to antagonize his discomfort.”

He waited for affirmation from Logan and Patton before turning the door handle. Logan watched as Patton followed him quietly through the door behind him.

Logan stopped just behind Patton, pausing in the doorway as he allowed his eyes to gradually adjust to the dark room. His heart twisted with guilt as he took in the sight before him. The curtains were closed, allowing only the thinnest sliver of light to illuminate the room. He shuddered at the sight Roman was propped up stiffly on pillows against the headboard of the bed. The blankets beneath him were untouched as he sat on top of them. His muscles were tense and he was clearly awake, yet Logan was unnerved by the unnatural stillness of his body on the bed.

He absently started to push the door shut, stopping immediately as Roman's face scrunched in discomfort at the groan of the door. Virgil's head snapped to Logan, waving at him to leave the door open. Logan nodded as he pulled his hand from the door, leaving it open as he stilled to watch Virgil step lightly toward Roman. Virgil stopped at the edge of his bed as Patton and Logan watched quietly from across the room. He’d only just opened his mouth to speak when Roman interrupted him.

“I know you’re there, Virge.”

The whisper was weak. Even from across the room, Logan could hear the exhaustion in his voice. His heart ached as he watched Virgil lower himself down into the chair next to Roman.

“What do you need from us, princey?”

“Quiet.”

Virgil paused, before continuing in a soft whisper. “Do you want us to leave?”

Roman stiffly shook his head. The movement was so minute Logan felt he could have blinked and missed it. Logan felt an ache deep in his chest at the pained expression on Roman’s face as he moved.

“What happened, princey?”

“Bastard caught me off guard.” Roman grimaced, face contorting in pain. “One look in his eyes and—”

“Don't push yourself, princey.” Virgil leaned forward. “Let’s focus on fixing it and then we can worry about the details. What's wrong?”

“Feel everything.” Roman whispered through gritted teeth. “Too much.”

Logan watched as Patton perked up at that statement. He looked back at Logan before stepping forward, staying light on his feet as he approached the side of the bed. “Hey, kiddo. I think I know what happened, but I need you to answer a few questions. Did the fae control you with just a glance?”

Roman gave a small pained nod.

"Okay, kiddo." Patton thought for a moment. "So, he mesmerized you and got you away from Logan and Virgil, but this couldn't have started then. He needed you to be able to move while he had you." Patton paused. "Ro, did he tell you to open your senses just before they arrested him?"

Roman sucked in a shallow breath as he gave another quick nod.

“Good job, Ro. Just hold on a little longer." Patton whispered. “We can fix this.”

A soft gasp of relief escaped Roman as he continued to sit still on the bed.

“Don't touch him, Virge.” Patton smiled faintly at Virgil's worried expression as he turned and moved back to Logan. Silently, he pulled Logan out of the room and leaned into his ear. “I was right, Lo. That fae compelled Roman.”

Logan scowled as he nodded along with Patton.

“From what I can tell, He didn't order Roman to do anything,” Patton whispered bitterly. “but he seems to have altered Roman's perception of reality so that his senses are working at full capacity. You remember yesterday, when I hugged you, and you were overwhelmed by all of my feelings, because you didn't know how to control your new senses?"

Logan leaned away and nodded solemnly.

“That's what's Roman is feeling, but it's a lot worse, kiddo. All of his senses are overloaded and he can't dull the feelings at all.” Patton frowned as realization struck him. “No wonder he resisted being captured. All that noise and being touched. It was all hurting him.”

Logan bristled at the thought, glaring at the ground. “Tell me what I have to do, Pat.”

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Patton whispered. "but you're going to have to compel him."

His arms went limp as he looked up at Patton’s words. “What?”

Patton looked at him sympathetically. “What are you feeling, Lo?"

“I don't want to force anything on Roman.” Logan pleaded quietly. “He already—"

“You’re not forcing him to do anything.” Patton reassured him, resting a hand on his arm. “Please, kiddo. You’re the only one who can help him return to normal.”

Logan bit his lip and looked up at him. “There's no other way?”

Patton looked at him desperately, but sighed. “It can't last forever. The altered reality is running on the fae's magic. Eventually, his magic will run out and Roman will return to normal, but that could take hours or even days. We can't wait that long. He can barely move, Lo—”

“Okay—” Logan held up as hand to stop him. “Okay. Just tell me what to do.”

Patton paused with a hesitant glance at Logan. “Well, that part I'm not sure about, kiddo.”

“Pat—” Logan hissed.

“I haven’t exactly done it before, Lo. I don't have that kind of power,” Patton smiled sheepishly at him. “but magic is all about intention and focus. If you stay focused on what you want, once you feel the magic flowing through you, all you have to do is tell Roman what you want him to do.”

Logan paused. “Which is what exactly?”

“The words you choose matter,” Patton thought out loud. “but if you spend to much time thinking about the exact right words, you'll lose focus.”

“So, what do I do?” Logan looked at him in disbelief. "Just make it up on the spot?

“No, not make it up. If you’re focused, the right words will be there.” Patton smiled gently. “Can you do it?”

“I'll give it my best effort, Pat.”

“That's all we ask, kiddo.” Patton whispered. “Now, do you need a moment to center yourself?”

Logan shook his head nervously. Patton smiled as he took Logan’s hand and led him through the door once more. He could feel his hands shaking as Patton dragged him into the room. Stepping back into the room, he could see Virgil leaned in close to the side of Roman’s bed, whispering reassurances as the prince sat stiffly in his bed.

A desperate look filled Virgil’s eyes as he looked up at them, His voice shook with concern as he looked to Patton and Logan. “He's hurting. Please, tell me you have a plan.”

“We do, Virge.” Patton rushed to his side, gently wrapping his arms around Virgil waist. Virgil hesitated before wrapping his around Patton sadly, worried tears glistening in his eyes.

Logan hovered in the doorway, hesitating to approach. His gaze drifted to Roman, and his heart twisted with guilt. Knowing that Roman had done so much for him, and yet he couldn't himself to move, extending Roman's pain because he couldn’t control his own fear.

“It's okay, Lo.” Patton gestured for him to follow him forward. "You can do this."

Logan stepped forward slowly. Thoughts rolled through his mind absently pulling him in different directions as he moved to Roman.

A sudden groan from Roman stopped him in his tracks. Logan let out a soft gasp as he stepped forward and Roman whimpered. Frozen with indecision, he watched Roman squirm with discomfort until Patton’s arms gently guided him backwards. Guilt burned in the pit of his stomach as the prince relaxed slightly with each step he moved away.

“Lo, you have to focus.” Patton whispered. “You’re projecting your own discomfort and he can feel it.”

Logan tore his eyes away from Roman to look at Patton. “I can't—"

"You can, kiddo." Patton whispered patiently. "You just have to—"

"My emotions are clouding my judgment—" Logan whispered. "I can't focus on what I'm doing—I'm useless—”

“You’re not useless and neither are your emotions. You’re just focusing on the wrong ones.” Patton smiled gently at him. “We've seen how kind you are. You care about him. Let go of the fear you're feeling and focus on your good thoughts about Roman."

Logan paused, looking at Patton. “Good thoughts?”

“Yes. Let go of the future, kiddo. Whatever happens, Virgil and I will help you through it.” Patton smiled. “Focus on everything good you feel about Roman.”

With a deep breath, Logan nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander through his memories. The air shifted gently at the memory of Roman’s touch. He felt a gentle breeze rush over his skin at the memory of the night before, curled in Roman’s arms as the fire crackled before them. The hairs on his arms raised at the thought of pulling Roman into bed with him.

Memories of spending the night in Roman's arms.

Memories of their first kiss.

Logan sucked in a sharp breath as his first memory of Roman played through his mind. He could feel the air crackling around his body at the mere memory of staring up into the eyes of the man who saw fit to give him a chance when the rest of the world had abandoned him.

A small crack of thunder echoed in the distance as Logan opened his eyes. His pupils glowed a bright blue as he stepped forward. Virgil’s eyes trailed him as he skirted the end of the bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed, barely registering Patton and Virgil staring at him from across the bed. His focus zeroed in on Roman. Gentle energy radiated off him and he could feel Roman relax as he leaned closer. He could feel Patton tense as Logan reached a hand to the prince's cheek, but Roman relaxed into his hand with a relievedsigh. His eyes were still tightly closed as he leaned into Logan’s hand.

“ _Roman, my dear._ ” Power flowed through Logan’s words as he whispered to Roman. “ _Please, I want you to perceive the world as it is.”_

Roman groaned softly as a shiver passed through his body. His shoulders slumped and he collapsed forward. Logan's magic faltered briefly as he leaned forward and caught Roman with a hand on his chest, gently pushing him upright against the pillows. Roman’s eyes fluttered on the edge of consciousness as his head rested back on the pillow. His eyes focused briefly on Logan with a confused expression, staring up into Logan's glowing eyes.

“You’re a fae.” Roman's weak mumble resonated in his chest as Logan looked down at him.

Logan smiled shyly and nodded. His eyes still glowed a vibrant shade of blue as Roman murmured and seemed to lose consciousness. Logan sighed, anxiety burning in his chest as he watched Roman drift to sleep.

“Well, well, well…”

Logan heart seized as he lurched back from Roman. His eyes flickered and faded to their normal shade as adrenaline rushed into his veins. Patton and Virgil turned their heels, spinning to the door.

_Remus._

A sick smile spread across Remus' face as he stepped into the room with a guard on each shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil hissed as he instinctively stepped forward between his friends and Remus.

“My dearest brother was hospitalized. Of course, I was going to make an appearance,” Remus mused in an almost bored tone. “and good thing too, since it would seem my brother's favorite toy is content to let a fae control him—”

Virgil stepped in front of Remus, cutting him off from advancing on Logan. “What are you playing at, R—”

“Don't pretend you didn’t see the smoking gun, pet.” Remus cooed as Virgil snarled in his face. “His eyes were still glowing. I think the world should know my favorite little prison rat has been compelling the crowned prince, and—” Remus peeked over Virgil’s shoulder at Roman, deliberately invading Virgil’s space as he drawled his statement. “—seeing as Roman’s out of commission, it would seem the responsibility falls to me.”

“What responsibility?” Virgil muttered, stubbornly holding his ground as Remus leaned closer.

Remus smiled over Virgil’s shoulder, sending a shudder through Logan’s body as Remus' gaze locked in on him. “I'm going to arrest him, of course.”

Numbness settled over Logan as he backed into the far wall. The meaning of Remus’ words sunk in as the sadistic smirk on Remus’ face widened. Logan' s fingertips tingled as a new wave of panic settled over him as a soft, pleading whisper escaped him. “Vee—”

“You’re not going anywhere, L.” Virgil stated sternly.

“Oh, come now, pet.” Remus sneered as he turned back to Virgil. “You've played this game long enough to know how this works. You don't have the power to stop me.”

“The only way you’re getting to him is through me,” Virgil glanced up at the guards behind him with a heated glare. “and we both know you didn’t bring the manpower to walk out of here with him.”

“Eh,you're right." Remus giggled as he glanced over his shoulder at the guard. He raised a hand to Virgil’s shoulder, smiling wryly as Virgil shrugged his hand away. “They're a dime a dozen compared to you, but you know better than to touch me. Roman has trained you better than that, pet.”

“Try me.” Virgil hissed back.

“Give me a reason to arrest you too. I dare you.” Remus chuckled manically as he surged forward, latching his hands onto the front of Virgil’s cloak. “Arrest the fae.”

Virgil pulled back in shock, surprised by Remus grip. Remus’ men surged toward Logan as Virgil struggled against Remus' grip. “You bastard. Let me go—”

Logan's heart sank in his chest as the guards approached. He shrank back into the corner, closing his eyes as he braced himself to be grabbed. “Please, no—"

“Anyone who touches Logan will lose their head.”

A soft gasp escaped Logan as the movement in front of him stopped. He opened his eyes, trembling as he stared at the guards towering over him.

“I won't repeat myself.”

The guards took a step back and Logan blinked, straightening up as he turned his eyes to a bleary-eyed Roman looking up from his bed. A furious looking Patton glared at the guards, standing over Roman's barely conscious form.

A loud grunt from across the room tore his attention across the room as Remus tumbled back towards the door. Remus reached a hand to his face wiping the blood from his lip as he glared at Virgil. “You’re going to regret that.”

“You don't hold that power over me, Remus.” Virgil spat back glaring at Remus as the guards retreated behind him.

Remus scowled back at him for a moment, before glancing behind him to see a growing crowd that had been attracted by the commotion. Logan shivered as Remus turned to Virgil with a dangerous grin. “You traitor! You claim to protect my brother and you put him in danger like this?”

“What—” Virgil growled.

“You knowingly bring a dangerous creature into our midst.” Remus' dramatic gaze drifted to Logan as he continued his façade, playing up his dramatic gesture as the crowd behind him watched. “What game are you playing at? You play the loyal hero but you put this kingdom in danger by allowing him to control our dear Roman—”

Virgil stood frozen, as the small crowd mumbled behind Remus. Suspicious glances fell on Virgil as Remus continued his tirade. "I'm not—"

"Don't lie to me. It's eyes were glowing bright as I stumbled onto your plot. You're a traitor to the crown—"

“Remus, enough.” All eyes in the room toward the bed as Roman tiredly turned his legs over the edge of the bed. “You will not question my leadership or Virgil’s loyalty again. Am I clear?”

“Your _friend_ here just gave me a bloody lip. Clearly, he's—”

“From what I saw, you attacked him.” Roman stated firmly, pushing himself up off the bed. “The consequences that befell you are your own responsibility, Remus.”

Remus growled as he started to lose control of the situation. His face became manic as he continued to push. “I was trying to protect you—”

“Logan is my friend and personal advisor. You overstepped your bounds by acting as judge, jury and executioner, and you will apologize to him.” Roman commanded him as he rolled up his sleeves. “I will not ask twice.”

Remus’ eye darted between Roman and Logan before settling on Logan with ice in his eyes. He growled, glancing at Roman staring at him in his periphery. “I apologize for acting with haste. I had only our kingdom’s safety in mind when I acted to your detriment.”

“A good apology does not blame your victim, but I will allow your attempt to be difficult to slide because I have more important issues to attend to.” Roman stated dryly, gesturing to the crowd. “Now, take your leave. All of you.”

Remus glared as the crowd began to disperse. An edge crept into his voice as he raised his volume in a final attempt to regain control. “Your _friend_ is a fae who I saw compelling you and you plan to allow him among the general public? Do you care so little for your people?”

Roman lifted his eyes to Remus in apparent annoyance. “He’s been falsely accused once and his actions have saved my life on multiple occasions. I do not doubt his loyalty. Nevertheless, I will allow your claims will be investigated for peace of mind of the people, but not to Logan's detriment. Virgil?”

Virgil looked across the room to him. “Yes, Roman?”

“When we are finished here, you will escort Logan to his chambers and he will remain there until I confer with my fathers.” Roman glared at Remus. "I will act on their advice to clear Logan of your accusations."

A smile tugged at the corner of Virgil’s lips as he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you satisfied?” Roman pressed Remus, signaling the end of the conversation.

Remus snarled angrily. “Fine.”

“Then, leave.” Roman commanded plainly, leaving no room for argument.

Remus paused and his face shifted. His irritation disappeared as his eyes landed on Logan. The controlled, hungry look in his eyes sent new waves of fear through Logan's body. His smile widened, licking his lips at Logan before finally turning to Roman with a smirk and an exaggerated bow. “As you command, my prince.”

The door had only just closed behind Remus as Logan’s knees gave out from beneath him. His knees hit the ground, barely able to stay upright as his breathing became rapid. His heart pounding in his chest nearly overwhelming all sound around him.

“Pat, grab princey. Get him on the bed.” Virgil’s voice blasted overwhelmingly in Logan’s ears as he felt hands grasp him. “Come on, L. You’re—”

“Virge—”

“Don’t argue with me, princey.” Virgil cut him off with a huff. “You may have fooled Remus, but I can tell you’re still weak. Lay down.”

“But—” Roman's voice became urgent and Logan could hear him take a step forward as Virgil waved him back.

“I've got him, princey. Shut up and sit down.” Arms curled around Logan as he heard Virgil gently hushing him. “You’re safe, L. You were never going with him. We weren't going to let that happen.”

Logan leaned into Virgil, shaking as he sucked in a sudden breath. He felt a lump in his throat as he breath caught in his throat.

“Steady breaths, L. Match my breathing.” Virgil gently pulled Logan to his chest, taking exaggerated breaths as he held Logan close.

Logan wheezed, struggling to steady his breathing. His hands clenched as tears streaked down his face. He choked back a sob feeling a deep ache in his chest as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“You’re doing good, L." Virgil whispered patiently. “He's gone. It's just me, Patton and princey. You’re not going anywhere.”

Logan’s ragged breathing slowed gradually as he leaned to Virgil. When he finally calmed himself, he choked out a few words between strained breaths. “I'm sorry—I was on edge b—”

“Don't apologize. None of us saw that coming, L.” Virgil corrected him gently as he squeezed his shoulders. “You’re fine. Really, if anything, I should be thanking you for giving me the opportunity to bloody that bastard’s face.”

Logan smiled faintly, still shaking as he relaxed slightly into Virgil’s arms. “Please tell me you’re not going to face consequences for helping me."

“Nothing’s happening to me because I helped you.” Virgil smirked back at him. “I might have if it were my word against Remus', but princey woke up just in time to back me up. We're good now.”

Logan blinked blankly at Virgil for a moment before a new wave of nervousness settled on his stomach as he looked up to where Patton and Roman stared at him as they sat on the edge of the bed. His face flushed at the sudden awareness of the attention in the room directed at him. “I'm sorry—”

“L—”

Logan glanced at Virgil before correcting himself with a downward glance. “I didn't mean to draw all of the attention to myself.”

There was a long pause before Patton broke the silence. “You were scared, Lo. It's okay if you needed a moment—”

“It wasn’t right for me to worry you—”

“What are you talking about, Lo?” Patton jumped off the bed and took a few steps toward him. “You couldn’t control that—”

“I'm sorry, Roman.”

Silence hung between them as they all stared at Logan with wide eyes.

“Why are you apologizing to me, Lo?” Roman watched him carefully.

“I knew that you were leaving with the fae who took me—” Logan swallowed nervously as he met Roman’s surprised expression. “H-he said he'd kill you if I said anything, but I should have—” Logan’s face dropped as his words trailed off as he looked at the ground.

“Should have what?

Logan’s brow furrowed as he looked up, confused by the gentle smile on Roman’s face. He glanced at Virgil before looking back at Roman. “What?”

“What should you have done?” Roman pressed gently. “You seem to be sure you had another option, Lo.”

“I should have done _something."_ Logan stated dryly, biting his lip. "After everything—"

“Lo, I’m here and I'm okay,” Roman stepped off the bed, ignoring Patton’s protests as he came to kneel before Logan. “and it would seem that is only true thanks to you.”

“I didn’t know, Roman.” Logan whispered, dropping his gaze.

“Didn’t know what?” Roman took Logan’s hand in his as he moved closer.

Guilt welled in Logan's chest as he stared at Roman’s hand. Finally, he looked up to Roman’s tired smile with a hesitant tremble. “About my true nature—I never intended to hide anything from you. I swear I didn't know—"

“Logan, relax.”

Logan kept his head down, staring at his hand as Roman cut off his rambling. He winced as Roman's other hand brushed his cheek and looked up to Roman’s tired, gentle smile.

“Please, Lo. You’ve done so much for me.” Roman whispered. His voice held a hint of exhaustion as he glanced patiently up at Logan. “Whatever you’re worried about, I promise you don't need to be.”

“But you said—” Logan whispered, stopping as Roman squeezed his hand.

“I was angry you'd been hurt Lo.” Roman sighed as a small, adoring smile curled on his lips. “but what I said is clearly not true. You are the most admirably kind person I’ve ever met, who has seen fit to save me again and again. I'm sorry if I made you worry you were anything less.”

Logan paused, looking up at him in disbelief. “This really doesn’t bother you?”

“You just saved me from the most miserable pain of my life, and you did so at the risk of showing me a part of yourself you were clearly nervous to reveal to me.” Roman smiled faintly. “I'm nothing but entranced by your bravery, Logan.”

Logan smiled shyly as redness dusted his cheeks.

“Not that that's not sickeningly sweet, but you should probably be careful about the words you use, considering what just happened.” Virgil chimed in a bored tone.

“Right." Roman glanced over at Virgil’s serious expression before watching Logan as he dropped his hand from Logan's cheek to behind his neck. "Remus may not have been successful in his plan, but he succeeded at stirring the pot. No doubt rumors are already spreading about you. The whole kingdom will be watching us.”

“I'm sorry I wasn’t quite quick-witted enough to cut off the head of that snake before it got away.” Virgil growled. “Remus turned that situation around on me fast.”

“It's not your fault, Virge.” Roman muttered. “He's got a natural instinct for making everything worse, but Logan?”

“Yes, Roman?” Logan lifted his gaze.

“I'm going to ask you not to share this with anyone, Lo. My fathers' leadership will fall under question for allowing me to fall victim to another plot to harm me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want to make their job harder." Roman paused, looking up at Logan with guilt in his eyes. "Will you keep your true nature a secret for me?”

Logan stared at him for a moment before nodding quietly. “Anything you need, Roman.”

“Thank you, Logan. Virgil will take you to your room.” Roman leaned over to press his lips against Logan’s forehead before turning down to look at him. “I think you need to get some rest.”

Logan nodded as Roman gently pulled him to his feet.

“You need to do that as well, princey.” Virgil chided lightly.

“I will once I talk to—”

“Patton will send a courier for Thomas and stay with you until he arrives.” Virgil stated plainly, looking to Patton for confirmation. When Patton nodded back, Virgil turned back to Roman. “Stay here and rest. Don't go looking for trouble tonight. Got it?”

Roman rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Perhaps, Remus was right when he said I'd given you too much control.”

"You didn't give me this power. Thomas did,” Virgil smirked back. “and he did it for your own good."

“Very well, go. I will rest and once I’ve cleared Logan with my fathers in the morning, I will stop by his chambers to release you both.”

“Both of you, stay safe.” Virgil smiled as he stepped back, eyes flitting back and forth between Patton and Roman.

“You as well, Virgil.” Roman nodded tiredly before turning to Logan. He smiled gently as he took Logan’s hand. “Until morning, I will say goodbye. Please know precious you are to me, Lo, and I'm grateful for what you risked for me tonight. I know it was not an easy thing to do.”

Logan smiled as Roman’s arms wrapped around him and he leaned his head into Roman’s chest. “I would do anything for you, Roman.”

“Rest easy tonight, Lo,” Roman whispered. "and know you are protected and loved."

“I hope you do as well, Roman.” A smile spread across Logan’s face as he nodded gently into Roman's chest. Slowly, Roman released him and his heart warmed at the tired, adoring smile on Roman's face. His heart fluttered as he turned from Roman to follow Virgil out of the room.

* * *

He ducked through the doorway behind Virgil quickly following him into the corridor. They wandered quietly through the halls as they made their way up to his chambers. Thoughts danced through his mind as Virgil led him silently through the halls. The long, empty hallways reverberated with their footsteps as they made their way through the dim hallways. Sounds of the night echoed in the hallway as he followed close behind Logan

Logan glanced up as they approached his door. Nervousness bubbled in his stomach as he looked up at Virgil as he slowed to allow Logan to open the door. Logan hesitated, fidgeting with his key as he look up at Virgil. “Vee?”

Virgil watched him carefully as Logan dipped his head. “Yeah, L?”

“How long do you think I'll be confined to my chambers?” Logan whispered, staring at the key in his hand.

“I'd be surprised if princey’s not here right away in the morning to let us know it’s resolved. Thomas likes you. I don't see why he would stall your release.” Virgil stepped forward to reassure him. “The court is in chaos at the moment though, and Remus could stall them a few days if he chooses to be difficult.”

Logan stared down at the ground, lost in thought.

“No more than a few days though, Lo.” Virgil reassured him. “I promise. You won't be stuck here for long.”

“It's not that, Vee.” Logan whispered, not looking up from the ground. "I-I want to talk to him."

“Roman?” Virgil leaned against the wall, still eyeing him cautiously. “He'll be here tomorrow, L. Regardless of anything, Roman is going to stop by to give us an update—”

“Not Roman, Vee.” Logan looked up at him seriously. “I want to talk to Dee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Angst, Unintentional Self-Harm, Overstimulation, Attempted Arrest, Minor Violence, Minor Blood, Panic attack, Romantic contact
> 
> Our boys finally all in one place again and a little bit of just desserts for Remus :D
> 
> Kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated. Our poor sweet boys deserve the love XD


	31. Fact or Fiction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick this week with a basic cold lol and it was a bit of a struggle to finish this on time, but I was determined. After all, who doesn't love a good moral dilemma every now and then? ;)
> 
> Chapter warnings: Mild Anxiety, Romantic Contact, Restraints, Mild Threats of Violence

“It's a bad idea, L.” Virgil repeated, staring at him from the chair across the room. Rays of early morning light filtered through the curtains behind him as he watched Logan’s rigid posture across the room.

“You’ve expressed your opinion repeatedly, Vee. I assure you that I understand the risks of what I am doing.” Logan stated plainly, turning from where he stood watching the door. He rubbed at his arms, trying to warm himself against the chill of the morning air.

“I don’t think you do.” Virgil muttered seriously. “We kept you out of Remus' hands this time, and we only did so at the expense of you being confined here until Roman can clear your name. You do see how you visiting the fae that kidnapped him makes princey’s case look even worse, right?”

“I do.” Logan whispered. "but I believe that it is worth the risk."

“Logan,” Virgil sighed sympathetically and leaned up out of the chair. Cautious not to startle him, he took a step towards Logan. “This is your freedom we're talking about. What information could that snake have that is worth your life?”

“This isn't over, Vee. Patton implied last night that they cannot hold Dee forever.” Logan crossed his arms as Virgil approached him. “Can you tell me he was wrong?”

“I mean, no. He's not technically wrong.” Virgil sighed, stopping a few feet short of where Logan stood. “Fae are patient and intuitive. This guy will probably find a gap in Thomas' security eventually, especially with Remus in his pocket, but that doesn't mean Thomas couldn't conceivably hold him for weeks or even months without him escaping. They’re taking as much precaution as possible to hold him as long as they can.”

“But even you believe his escape is inevitable?” Logan pressed.

Virgil sighed again. “Yes, but Logan, that doesn’t mean we need to go looking for troub—”

“This could be our only chance to get answers from him on our terms, Vee. He doesn't hold the power in the prisons. I—” A slight tremble crept into Logan's voice as he interrupted Virgil. “—I can't sit around waiting for the next time he tries to hurt one of you."

“L,” Virgil paused, staring at Logan’s downcast expression. “That's not your job to worry about us all the time. Your—”

The door handle behind Virgil jostled quietly, interrupting him mid-thought as they both turned to the door. Virgil turned to Logan, holding his fingers to his lips in a hushing gesture as he instinctively stepped between Logan and the door. He tensed, watching silently as the door slowly swung open and Roman’s head poked through the doorway.

“Would it kill you to learn to knock, princey?” Virgil hissed, dropping his guard and rolling his eyes at the prince as he entered the room.

Roman's gaze drifted back as the door cracked open and Patton followed him into the room. A moment seemed to pass before the meaning of Virgil's words settled into his mind and he turned to Logan. Guilt flashed in his eyes as he noticed Logan’s nervous expression. “I'm so sorry, Logan. I wasn't thinking.”

“It's not your fault, Roman.” Logan whispered with a faint smile. "It was a long night, and given the current hour, I can assume you only slept for a few hours."

Roman smiled, taking a cautious step towards Logan. “Still, with everything that has happened, I should have been more considerate of how you and Virgil might be feeling.”

“I'm okay. Truly," Logan whispered, tucking his hands behind his back as he hesitated to step toward Roman. “Have you received an update on my current standing with the courts?”

“I have.” Roman's grin widened as Logan looked up at him. “You are free to move about the castle as you please, Logan. Remus has renounced his claim.”

Logan looked up at Roman in disbelief as the prince stepped closer, resting his hands on Logan’s waist. He looked down at the prince's hands before scanning Roman's face for answers. “Forgive me, Roman, but I'm having trouble believing that the resolution was that simple.”

“Yeah, I can't believe that either.” Virgil interrupted from across the room. Logan tilted his head around Roman to catch sight of Virgil. Disbelief flashed in his eyes as he stared at Roman, one hand on Patton’s arm. Logan's gaze drifted from Virgil to Patton. He stared absently at the ground, looking despondent as Virgil hovered over him protectively. He turned back to Virgil as he spoke once again. “What's the catch, princey? Did Remus not show this morning?”

“No, he showed.” Roman replied solemnly, turning back to Logan

“Then, what happened?” Virgil pressed as he looked to Roman and Patton for answers. A snarl appeared on his face as he grew frustrated at their continued silence. He stalked toward Roman angrily, growling as he demanded answers. “Did he make a scene or—”

“No, Virge.” Roman muttered bitterly. Logan tensed as Roman's grip on his waist tightened. He timidly looked up at the prince, freezing at he noticed the exhaustion in his eyes. The prince seemed to notice his reaction, guilt flashing in his eyes as he released his grip on Logan, holding his hands up apologetically before dropping his gaze. “He did what he always does. Somehow, I'm the villain in the scenario he spun and my fathers believed him. He didn't even push the issue to the courts."

Logan stared at Roman's pained expression for a moment before hesitantly moving forward. His heart jumped in his chest, suddenly nervous about being openly affectionate with the kind prince, but the melancholic look on Roman's face overrode his anxiety. He gently reached a hand to Roman’s face and smiled softly as Roman’s apparent frustration seemed to melt away at his touch. “What do you mean, Roman?”

Roman sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into Logan’s hand. “I’m no stranger to Remus cruelty, Logan. The fact that he may behind the attack on my life held no surprise in my mind. I used to think he cared. He was always chaotic, but it was like he changed overnight when we were young. We were inseparable at one point, but one day he changed. He seemed to enjoy the pain and I started to learn to stay away from him.”

Logan nodded solemnly as he watched Roman struggle to contain his emotions.

“When we were a little older, I ended up spending a lot of time in the infirmary. Remus and I would play and he would push too hard.” Roman blinked, looking down at the small reassuring smile on Logan’s face. “I want to believe that they were accidents, even now, because I don't want to believe a kid is capable of that kind of cruelty—” Roman stopped, staring blankly at the ground. “—but there were moments where I'd be in danger and he'd smile—moments where I was vulnerable and he suddenly felt dangerous.”

Logan watched in concern as Roman’s expression fell. Guilt and nervousness twisted in his stomach as he watched Roman. He cautiously leaned closer, supporting Roman as he prompted him to continue. “What does that have to do with what happened today?”

“Remus always had a way of twisting the situation so I was the one to blame for my injuries,” Roman sighed. “and admittedly, I often made it easy for him to do so. I was a hot-headed and proud kid. I made it easy for him to goad me into doing whatever he wanted, and then when we inevitably got in trouble, the blame would fall on me.”

“I can't imagine you losing your temper.” Logan whispered, watching Roman carefully.

“Good. I'd like you to continue to see me that way, Lo.” Roman whispered with a faint smile. “Working with Virgil for as long as I have has taught me to keep my pride in check, and thankfully, that has kept me out of trouble with Remus in the last few years.”

Logan's eyes darted to Virgil, smiling fondly at the proud look on his friend's face.

“Today's proceedings obviously brought up a lot of old feelings. Despite my progress, it would seem that I haven’t stopped being the problem child in my parents' eyes,” Roman scoffed before glancing up at Logan. “but perhaps, the matter is null. Truly, I should just be grateful that the situation benefited you. Despite all my personal history affected my perception of events, I couldn’t have asked for a better outcome for you. For whatever reason, Remus has decided not to pursue charges against you—or Virgil for that matter—and I am glad that you don't have to endure that battle.”

“That's too easy, princey.” Virgil muttered from behind him. “You know he's up to something.”

“I know, Virgil. Trust me, I'm going to be watching him constantly until I figure out his true intentions.” Roman reaching a hand gently to Logan's cheek. “I only stopped by to inform you of their decision. In fact, I need to take my leave soon. The courts are meeting to discuss who bears responsibility my kidnapping and I'd rather not give Remus free rein to direct that conversation.”

Logan nodded at him with a sad smile.

“I know we still have a lot to talk about and we will, Lo. I promise,” Roman reassured him gently. “but I need to get this situation under control before—”

“Roman, it's okay.” Logan whispered firmly, smiling as Roman's thumb drifted over his cheek “Go. I'll be waiting for you whenever you return, but—"

Roman paused, sensing Logan's sudden timidness. He looked down into Logan's eyes, scanning his in concern as Logan reluctantly held his gaze. “What is it, Lo?”

“I want to ask your permission on a particular subject." Logan started softly. "I—"

“L,” Virgil's exasperated voice interrupted him he came around Roman to stare at Logan. “Please, don't do this.”

Logan gritted his teeth, looking away from Virgil. “I have to, Vee.”

“No. You really don't.”

Roman's eye darted between his friends in apparent confusion before settling on Logan with a curious stare. “What exactly do you want, Logan?

Logan turned his gaze from Virgil, staring seriously at Roman. “I want your permission to speak with Dee.”

“Who?” Roman straightened upright as he stared at Logan without blinking.

“That is the name of the fae that kidnapped you,” Logan muttered, breathlessly keeping eye contact with Roman. “I—I want to speak to him.”

Roman continued to stare at Logan carefully as he fidgeted in front of him. His stern gaze shifted gradually to curiosity as Logan anxiously held his ground. “Why?”

“Roman, I am aware this request may reflect poorly on my loyalty to you, but—” Logan rushed to say before Roman interrupted him.

“Logan, please. I trust you.” Roman held his hands up in gentle reassurance as Logan's wide eyed gaze turned up to him. “I'm not concerned with your loyalty in the slightest. I'm simply curious what you hope to gain by talking to him.”

Logan paused, dipping his head as Roman stared at him. “I want to inquire about his motives, Roman. I think—" Logan paused, nervously considering his words "—I think this may be my only opportunity to ask him on my terms."

Roman watched him quietly for a moment. “Is that all?”

Having fully expected for his request to be rejected, Logan couldn't help but look up at Roman in surprise. “What?” 

“Are you seeking revenge, Logan?” Roman asked, his tone suddenly serious.

“What—No!” Logan opened his mouth to speak further, but he quickly closed his mouth, letting his gaze drift to the ground. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before glancing over at Virgil, who seemed to be questioning his motivation as much as Roman. Uncertainly, he turned back to Roman’ serious expression. “Roman, I'm being honest when I say the thought didn’t even cross my mind.”

Roman cautiously analyzed him for a moment before relaxing as a subtle smile curled at the corner of his lips. “Technically, you don't need my permission to enter the dungeons. You’re free to make your own judgments of whether the decision is a wise one, so seeing as I don't have a reason to talk you out of this course of action, it would seem you only need to convince Virgil to escort you.”

“What do you mean you don’t see any reason to talk him out of this course of action, princey?” Virgil sputtered, gesturing incredulously. “This is asking for trouble.”

Roman shrugged, glancing up at Logan. “The information that fae is withholding is undoubtedly invaluable and he hasn't saying a word since arriving in the dungeons. If Logan thinks he can free his tongue, I think it's in everyone's best interest.”

“Don't forget that Remus could arrest him.” Virgil hissed. “He could just as easily twist the situation to make it appear that Logan’s working with this bastard.”

“Remus will be in court all day and I won’t let him out of my sight, but even if he slips past me,” Roman turned a fond smile to Logan. “Logan’s my advisor and he's interrogating under my authority. He's not under suspicion anymore and Remus won't be able to do anything about the situation through official channels.”

“Right.” Virgil muttered in irritation. “How about if this fae bastard makes a move to hurt him, then what? I'm not any good to Logan if the fae compels me. In fact, I could put him in danger, princey."

“He's restrained and unable to use his abilities. You should be safe as long as you don't enter the cell.”

“‘Should be' isn’t comforting, princey—”

“I think it's a good idea, kiddo.”

Virgil paused, turning towards Patton’s soft voice. He looked at him for a moment before replying softly. “Really, Pat? _You_ think throwing Logan to the wolves is a good idea?”

“I believe the risk is necessary.” Patton’s voice was hushed with emotion as he spoke. “What happened yesterday was scary, Virge. He almost took Logan. I don't want to be caught off guard like that again."

“Pat, are you okay?” Virgil stepped toward him. “You’re looking a little pale.”

“Just a bit of pain, kiddo. Nothing that a little clary sage oil won’t fix.” Patton put a hand on his abdomen as he glanced up at Virgil. “Though I would appreciate if we could stop at my place before we go over. I'd rather not wait on treatment.”

“You’re going with us?” Virgil asked with a sigh.

Patton blinked at him in surprise. “Would you prefer I don't, Virgil?”

“Don't look at me like that, Pat. To be clear, I would prefer if none of us were doing this at all,” Virgil sighed, rubbing his temples. “but in all seriousness, is it really smart to have that many people in the room with that snake?”

“He has scales, Vee, but I don't think that necessarily implies that he is reptilian in nature.” Logan thought out loud. 

“He has scales, kiddo?”

Logan tilted his head up absently, surprised to see his friends’ blank faces staring back at him. He flushed running a hand through his hair as realization washed over him. “Um, did I neglect to mention that detail?”

“You certainly did, L.” Virgil sighed, exasperated. “This is what I mean, princey. We don't know anything about this guy and our plan is to just walk into his cell unprepared?”

“Virge—”

“No, princey—” Virgil pointed at Roman. “— Don't bother. I already agreed to do this for you, but you can't make me like it.”

“Fine.” Roman nodded. “If that's settle, I need to take my leave. Please stay safe, all of you.”

“We will, princey.” Virgil muttered, leaning against the sofa. “Go keep Remus at bay.”

“Bye, Ro.” Patton whispered.

“I'll find you guys when all's said and done today, but I want you to send a courier immediately if something goes wrong. I give you permission to insist that they interrupt court proceedings if you deem it necessary.” Roman stated firmly before turning on his heel. “And Logan?”

Logan watched as the prince's expectant gaze turned to him. “Yes, Roman?”

“Please, mind yourself.” Tenderness glimmered in his eyes as Roman stepped toward him with shyness in his step. “I know my words in the library were an oversimplification of the fair folk, and that it was not a fair representation of them as a whole, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a grain of truth to what I said before.”

“I know he's dangerous, Roman.” Logan whispered, crossing his arms.

“He's powerful and has shown himself to have no regard for your safety. ” Roman raised a hand on Logan’s cheek with an encouraging smile. “I know you’re stronger, Lo, but I still want you to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“I will, Roman.” Logan felt Roman’s hand gently brush his neck as his fingertips curled around the back of his neck. His skin warmed at Roman’s touch and he closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the prince's hand spread across his neck. Cautiously, he raised his hands to Roman’s waist, leaning gently into Roman's shoulder.

“Good,” Roman’s grin spread wide across his face as he stared adoringly down at the blush on Logan’s face as he timidly returned Roman’s contact. “Stay safe and good luck, Logan.”

“I hope that you remain safe as well, Roman.” Logan’s face was warm as he stepped back from Roman, casting one last look at Roman’s adoring smile before turning to follow Virgil out of the room.

* * *

“I want to set some ground rules before we go in to see this guy.” Virgil stopped in the center of the entrance to the long corridor of cells and blocking Patton and Logan from continuing deeper into the dungeons.

Logan tipped his head around Virgil to take in the unsettling, dark hallway behind him as he slowed to a halt. A chilled breeze swept past them as they stood in the entrance to the final corridor of the dungeons. Having never had a reason to venture this deep into the dungeons, he found himself shaking with hyperawareness at the prospect of going so far into the decrepit pit of cells. His own cell had been bad enough when he'd been confined her, but only now had he realized that they must have determined him to be a relatively low threat. His cell was one of the first among the long line of cells and the quality and relative amenities in each cell seemed to be quickly diminishing the longer they'd walked through the narrow corridors of the dungeon. Less natural light filtered through the narrow slits that passed for windows in this part of the prison and he could barely stop himself from shivering at the cold air passing by them, and at this point, he had to admit, he was suddenly grateful for his unintimidating demeanor and relative lack of physical strength. He was nearly certain his appearance was the singular reason he hadn't been placed deeper inside the prison, given the crimes of which he had been accused.

“First off, neither of you goes near the bars. The cells and shackles in this part of the dungeons are nearly pure iron, unlike the other cells. The metal keeps him weak and blocks him from using his abilities,” Virgil’s gaze turned to Logan sternly. “but all the same, I’d rather not tempt fate.”

“My encounters with him were not pleasant, Virgil.” Logan muttered, gently running his hand the fresh bandages Patton had placed on his face only this morning. “I have not forgotten what he’s like.”

“I know, L.” Virgil paused, glancing up at him sympathetically. “I'm not trying to terrorize you, but I don't like what we’re doing. His endgame revolves around you and I don’t want to let you to play into his hands.”

Logan stared at him for a moment before settling back in discontent. “Fine. I'll do what you ask.”

“Good.” Virgil softened his expression. “Then, I've got one more rule for you, L.”

Logan shrugged, withdrawing into himself as he dropped his gaze. “I've already agreed to do whatever will convince you I can be trusted to handle this task, Virgil.”

“It's not a matter of trust, L. I want to make sure you're safe, because this guy wants to hurt you, so with that in mind, I want you to make a promise to me.” Virgil paused as Logan peeked up at him. “If this guy upsets you, I want you to leave. Okay?”

Logan's bruised ego deflated as he stared at Virgil. A subtle appreciative smile curled on his lips as he nodded his affirmation to Virgil.

"I know I'm being overprotective and probably overreacting," Virgil curled his shoulders self-consciously. “but whatever information he has isn’t worth letting him hurt you. Okay, L?”

“Of course, Virgil.” Logan nodded, letting his arms drop to his side. "I appreciate your concern."

“Alright,” Virgil shifted aside with an anxious sigh. “Well then, lead the way. He's in the last cell on the right.”

Logan nodded, ducking past Virgil into the dark corridor. He tried to ignore the dusty corners of the decrepit cells and the way the shadows clung to the walls, but the mere appearance of the cells seemed to be sucking any inclination of hope or light out of the walls of the sordid establishment. He passed by the empty cell after empty cell, and as he approached the final cell, his hands trembled with anticipation as he turned to face Dee.

The sight that met him stopped him dead in his tracks as an unexpected wave of empathy ached in his chest. Dee kneeled on the ground in the middle of his cell. His eyes were closed and the scales on his face glimmered even in the dim light around them. He head hanging down to his chest limply, tipped toward his hands resting in his lap. Heavy looking cuffs hung from his wrists binding each hand to the opposing walls with only enough length that Logan would guess he could barely pull his arms together. A heavy metal collar hung from his neck, connected to a bulky chain bolted to the ground in front of him. Logan leaned to the side, catching sight of more chains behind Dee, which using his judgment of the fae's posture, could only mean that his legs were restricted by thick chains as well. Even in the dark, Logan could make out dark mark around his wrists and neck, indicating a similar reaction to the metal as Logan had incurred during his imprisonment.

Caught up in taking in Dee’s appearance, he missed the fact that fae had slowly opened his eyes and was staring at him from where he kneeled on the ground. He jumped as Dee's smooth laugh suddenly resonated against the stone walls around them.

“Suddenly glad you weren’t treated as one of the fair folk during your false imprisonment, aren’t you, _Logan?”_

Hearing his name fall from Dee’s lips sent chills down his spine. He glared down at the fae as his unsettling grin turned up to him.

“No one’s buying your victim act.” Virgil leaned against the wall behind Logan, muttering bitterly. Logan watched as Virgil's eye's flicked over Dee's true appearance with a scowl, lingering on the glimmering scales on the fae's face.

“You're _so right._ ” Dee's piercing amber eyes locked onto Logan as his lips curled into a devilish smile. “ _No one_ has ever been falsely imprisoned here before.”

“You impersonated royalty in order to kidnap the heir apparently to the throne.” Virgil growled, staring at the ground. “Don't act surprised that you got what was coming to you.”

“ _So glad_ emotions _aren't_ playing a part in my imprisonment. Seems _entirely_ fair.” Dee sneered and smirked at Virgil's scowl. His gaze lingered on Virgil for a moment before he flicked his tongue, subtly tilting his head towards Patton. “What about you?”

“W-what?”

Logan turned to Patton as his voice trembled. He stared at Patton’s face as he sat paralyzed, barely able to blink as Dee stared at him.

“You seem like the type to enjoy partaking in moral philosophy, so what do you think?” Dee sneered over Patton’s shoulder at Virgil as he spoke softly to Patton. “Is it ethical to punish a person for breaking a law which is unjust in the first place?”

“You hurt Roman.” Virgil hissed, stepping forward. “He did nothing to you to deserve that pain.”

Logan shuddered Dee’s nonchalant grin turned to an unearthly scowl. “Oh, _right._ Your dear prince and his lovely family have _never_ done damage to the people they’ve sworn to serve. Not to mention damage those they don’t even deign to grant personhood under their tyranny.”

“That’s rich, considering your treatment—” Virgil stepped forward threateningly, trying to loom over the fae.

“Enough.” Unintimidated, Dee cut off his tirade with a heated glare. Logan barely managed to keep his face straight as the man’s cutting gaze turned to him. “If you want to talk to me, the human leaves. Otherwise, I think we’re finished here.”

“Not happening.” Virgil stepped in front of Logan and Patton. “You don’t get to make demands—"

“Virgil, please.” Logan pleaded as Dee flinched away from the bars.

A long silence hung in the air before Virgil growled back at Logan. Logan grimaced as Dee's look of fear turned to amusement as he looked up at Virgil in defiance.

“Logan, don’t entertain this fiends’ lies.”

“I came here to hear what he has to say and I intend to do so, Virgil.” Logan insisted sternly, his lips curling in disgust as Dee grinned up at him with a smug satisfaction. "I promise I can handle him on my own."

“You can’t trust anything he says, L.” Virgil gestured to Dee as the fae watched their interaction with a sudden interest. “He hurt you and he hurt Roman—" Virgil paused, biting his lip. " and he took Patton from us, L.”

“I also poisoned you.” Dee chimed in, cheerily mocking an increasingly frustrated Virgil.

“If you know what's good for you, you will shut your mouth before you I shut it for you—”

“Oh, _good._ Threatening violence against your captive audience _definitely_ helps prove you’re not a merely a brute, ensnared in the prince’s lies—”

“I said to keep your mouth shut." Virgil spun around and Logan could see Dee try to mask the slight flinch in his feature’s as Virgil stalked towards him with fury in his eyes.

“Vee, please.” Logan held a hand out toward him as he paused. He waited, hands trembling as he waited for Virgil to turn to face him. “Please, trust me to sort fact from fiction. I need you to wait outside so I can finish this.”

Virgil stared at him for a moment, considering Logan’s words.

“He can't trust you enough leave you alone with another fae.” Dee chuckled bitterly. “What if you betray his dear prince?”

“It’s not a matter of trust. Now, shut up.” Virgil hissed over his shoulder at Dee. He turned forward, his eyes flicked up a down Logan for a minute before his face softened. Guilt flashed across his face as he took in Logan’s timid expression. “I want you promise to honor the terms I set for you to coming in here, L. If you can do that, I'll go.”

Logan paused looking at him for a moment before smiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught an unnaturally calm look in Dee’s eyes as he stared up at Virgil, and Logan smirked, enjoying the moment of the fae’s confusion. “Of course, Vee.”

“Alright, L.” Virgil watched him carefully before nodding. “I’m going. Call out if you need me, okay?”

“If you’re listening, I’ll know.” Chains rattled as Dee called after him as he shifted back onto his ankles with a satisfied grin. He maintained his gaze on Logan as he glared at the bound fae, until Patton turned to follow Virgil. Logan watched as Dee stiffened and his eyes flicked to Patton. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Virgil froze in the doorway. He turned see Patton paused mid-step following him, paralyzed under Dee’s gaze. Patton hesitated, unable to stutter his way through his nerves until Virgil stepped in to intervene. “Hey L, do you need Patton?”

Logan watched curiously as Dee’s eyes followed Patton desperately. “No. Patton, if you would prefer to join Virgil, I encourage you to do so.”

“He stays.” Dee rose to his feet. He winced as the collar around his neck jarred forward, too short for him to stand properly.

“I told you.” Virgil muttered indifferently, as he extended a hand out to Patton. “You don’t get to make demands.”

Patton looked hesitantly at Virgil’s hand before sighing. “I’m sorry, kiddo. I do have to stay.”

Virgil glared as Dee’s lips curled into a smug smile. “You don’t have to do anything he says, Pat.”

“I want to stay.” Patton avoided Virgil’s gaze, casting a side-eyed glance at Dee before stepping back to stand next to Logan. “It’s okay, Virgil. You can go without me.”

Virgil stared at him blankly for a moment, before walk out of the room in a huff, ignoring Dee’s subtle chuckling as he walked through the door. “Whatever. I was just offering to help.” 

Logan looked to Patton in surprise, seeing the dismayed look in his eyes as he watched Virgil go. “What was that about, Pat?”

Patton dropped his gaze, fidgeting with his hands as he looked anxiously after Virgil.

“Do you want to tell him or should I, _Patton_?”

Logan’s gaze shot back to Dee as he hummed in satisfaction. His smiled dripped with smugness as he pulled against his chains leaning towards them. Patton drifted toward the door aimlessly, taking a few steps as he stared hopelessly after Virgil.

“Patton?” Logan whispered, reaching out to him.

“I know him, kiddo.” Patton shrank back from Logan’s touch, biting his lip as he looked back toward the fae leering at him from behind the bars.

“What—” Logan leaned closer. “Pat, what'd he do to you?”

“When I told Remus to bring me our dear prince's contact in the greenhouse, I never imagined that he would bring me you.” Dee grinned mischievously lurching forward against his chains. “I would have never have realized it was Roman who was keeping you.”

“Patton—” Logan shivered at the implication of Dee’s words. He turned to see Patton staring down at the ground with a blank expression.

“You really grew into yourself, kid.” Dee purred as Patton anxiously tipped his head up again. “ _Patton._ That's a nice name. I told you—"

_“You will be silent.”_ Logan’s eyes glowed a bright blue as Dee’s words ceased abruptly. The fae put his hand to his throat as he tried to force the words past his lips. Logan could feel a small moment of fear from fae before realization of what Logan had done settled in and Dee smiled smugly. The smugness sent a wave of rage through Logan’s body. The air crackled around him as sparks arced up his arms as he stepped up to the bars. “ _If I find out you intended to hurt him, I'll—”_

“Wait, Lo—You can't hurt him.”

Patton’s quivering voice broke the tense silence as Logan stopped short of the bars. Blue light flooded the room as Dee stumbled and tripped on his chains to avoid the sparks jumping off Logan’s arms. The fae landed on the ground with a soundless grunt.

“Please, Lo!” Logan turned his head as Patton pleaded. His power flickered and disappeared Patton’s arms wrapped around his waist with a quiet sob. “You can't—He saved me—”

Logan blinked in surprise, staring at the pained expression on Dee's face as he bared his teeth at Logan defensively and heaved silent, heavy breaths. He turned away from Dee, looking down at Patton. “What do you mean, Patton?”

“I know him from before, Lo. When I first came here, I ran away—from Emi's house.” Patton cried as Logan wrapped his arms around him. “I was hurting—and feeling guilty for making Virgil and Emi take care of me. I ran into the woods and just kept running as far as I could—”

Logan squeezed him tighter. “Patton take a breath. There’s no rush—”

“You can't hurt him, Lo.”

“I am withholding my judgment for the time being, Patton. I promise,” Logan leered over at Dee skeptically. “but if you make one move towards Patton, I will not shy away from using the full force of my power to whatever extent I deem necessary. Do you understand?”

Dee glared back at him with ice in his eyes, but nodded. He settled onto the ground in silent discontent, continuing to bare his teeth at Logan.

Logan tipped his head down to Patton as he withdrew from Logan, crossing his arms. “I was difficult for Virgil to deal with at first, Lo. I know now that he was just trying to be gentle with me, but I wasn’t used to having options or having people care about what I wanted. I was scared and mad and—” Patton took a long breath, looking up at Dee. “—and I hated my body, Lo. I wanted someone to take it away.”

Dee withered under Logan’s glare as his eyes flashed a bright blue once more. “What did he do?”

“He sent me home, Lo.” Patton whispered, shying away from Logan’s gaze as his glowing eyes flickered and dissipated. “I ran until I could barely feel my feet and I looked up and saw a little hill. I was so small and the hill was really steep, but I climbed up one side and tumbled down on the other. The hill wrapped a circle around an old oak tree—” Patton paused, lost in his memories. “—I’d heard of fairy circles before and I went in willingly, hoping they’d take me so I couldn’t be a burden to Virgil anymore.”

Logan turned his gaze down to the scorch marks on the ground before looking up at Dee. The fae's head hung to his chest, barely glancing up as they talked. A solemnness radiated off of him until Logan finally gave in and whispered. “ _You may speak.”_

Dee tilted his head up to him for a brief moment before letting his gaze drop to the ground.

“Suddenly, he has nothing to say.” Logan muttered bitterly.

“Lo,” Patton whispered. “I offered him my true name to him. He could have taken my freedom, but he didn’t.”

“Not being willing to enslave a child is not an impressive standard for being a good person, Pat.” Logan sighed, watching Dee closely as he kneeled motionless on the ground.

“That wasn’t all, Lo.” Patton flushed as he looked away. “We talked, mostly about magic, but also about my life. He brought me home and he—he convinced me not to give up my freedom and and to give Virgil and Emi a chance. He convinced me to create a new identity rather than give mine away. I—I might not be here, Lo. If I’d run into anything else but him that night, I don't think I would have been able to come back."

“What about your identity?” Logan whispered into Patton’s ear nearly silently.

“If he knows that, he—”

“I know who are, child.” Logan shuddered as Dee spoke, turning to the fae with hostility in his eyes. Dee returned his stare defiantly. “but that is a secret that will follow me to the grave. You need not fear repercussions from me, Patton.”

“Empty promises.” Logan growled, stepping towards Patton, who was staring blankly down at Dee in apparent shock. “You've shown us nothing, but contempt—”

“I've shown nothing but contempt for you and your prince. _You_ are a scourge on the fair folk enough to have united the Seelie and Unseelie courts to a single purpose and you deserve what's coming to you.” Dee snapped at him. “Your life has been indebted to them since the day you were born, especially seeing as you seem to have fallen into willing servitude of that insufferable prince.”

“Roman is twice the man you are,” Logan bristled as the air around him crackled. “and you are nothing but a hypocrite serving Remus—”

“Don’t be a fool. Remus serves me, not the other way around. Not to mention, there's no lost love between Remus and I. He's merely a tool with a purpose.” Dee hissed, flicked his tongue in irritation. His ice cold gaze softened as he turned to Patton. “Patton is ainnocent, unlike the rest of you, and I intend to honor his fae ancestry by keeping his secret—”

“Wait, what?” Logan stared at him blankly before turning to Patton. “What’s he talking about, Pat?”

Patton stared at the ground for a long moment before he muttered sullenly at Logan. “I’m still mostly human, kiddo, but magic is inherited. The very fact that I have it means someone in my recent bloodline was fae.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly, kiddo.” Patton looked up at him. “It’s not something I usually claim.”

“Why not?” Logan whispered, taking in Patton’s downcast expression.

“Because it's dangerous to be fae in this country.” Dee stated bitterly. “All thanks to your precious Roman and his fam—”

“Roman accepted me without a second thought.” Logan snapped bitterly. "You have to right to talk about what you don't know."

“You saved his sanity and he immediately had you imprisoned.” Dee’s lips curled into scathing smile. “I’m sure that was a _very_ impressive display of his affection.”

“Remus was the one who wanted me sent to the prisons, not—”

“What’s really the difference between your chambers and a prison cell, if you’re not allowed to leave?” Dee cooed, standing to his feet and approaching the bars as Logan reddened with anger. “Based on nothing but conjecture that you _may_ be fae. Imagine what he would do if it was a known fact if you were fae.”

“He knows what I am,” Logan muttered angrily. “and he’s accepted me.”

“Your acceptance is conditional,” Dee spat venomously with a smirk as Logan hesitated. “No doubt he's already asked you to hide your true self. Hasn’t he?”

Logan blinked in surprise. “That’s none of your—”

“Thought so.” Dee’s voice cut through his words. “The royal family views the fair folk as tools and nothing more. We tended this land long before humans settled here, and since their arrival, we've been hunted and treated like objects under their rule—”

“I don't—"

“Our numbers are dwindling, Logan. More and more fae are snatched from their homes with each rotation of the moon with no word of protest from your precious prince.” Dee hissed, pulling at his restraints as he leaned towards the bars. “You've chosen to stand on the wrong side of history and for that, you don't deserve my sympathy. The Seelie and Unseelie courts are out for royal blood. This kingdom will fall and you will be the catalyst for its destruction.”

“I'll die before I let you hurt them, you piece of—" Logan’s words cut off abruptly as Patton stepped in front of him.

“Lo, stop. Remember your promise to Virgil.” Patton's soft hand curled in his and he dragged him urgently towards the door. “Let's go. This is enough for one day.”

Logan’s eyes locked onto Dee’s as he relented to Patton’s wishes and muttered under his breath. “We're done here anyway. I've heard enough not to come back.”

“Oh, you'll be back sooner than you think.” Dee huffed with a flick of his tongue. A ray of light from the narrow slit of a window caught his face, and his scales glimmered ominously as Patton pulled Logan to the door.

“I don’t think so.” Logan turned to the door with on last furious glance over his shoulder at Dee.“

“Save your breath.” Logan hissed back. “I've no more interest in talking to you, Dee.”

“You will,” Dee called after him with a smirk. “if you want to know what happened to your mother.”

Logan froze before tearing he hand out of Patton's grip to stalk back to the bars. He lunged for the bars and reached through toward the fae, narrowly missing Dee’s shirt as the fae dexterously side-stepped his hand. Growling, he clung to the bars, staring Dee down. “Tell me what you know, you bastard.”

“Nothing worth knowing comes free.” Dee stated plainly, returning his glare.

Logan huffed in disbelief. “A deal?”

“Go confirm what I've said is true with your dear prince, Roman.” Dee hissed in disgust, whispering only loud enough for only Logan to hear. “Return in three days time and come alone, only then will I tell you the story of your mother.”

“You’re lying.” Logan huffed and turned on his heel and swept past Patton out of the room, leaving his friend suddenly scrambling to catch him. Patton cast one last worried glance at Dee before running after Logan, leaving Dee to drop to his knees, sitting in silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our snek boi finally had a little more to say this chapter and our boy Lo doesn't quite know what to make of what he had to say ;)
> 
> Kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated <3 I'd love to see how everyone is feeling about our dear boy Janus now ;)


	32. A Rotten Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen...  
> I did not intend to skip last week lol but things got in the way and here I am.  
> So enjoy the ridiculously long chapter ;)
> 
> Chapter warnings contain major spoilers so they are in the end notes. If you need to, please scroll down to check them :)

“Lo, stop!”

Patton’s concerned plea echoed against the stone walls around him as he rushed blindly through the dark corridor. Rage flowed through his body as the shadows blurred past him. Either way, Logan couldn’t stop now. He had to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Stumbling, he'd just rounded the corner into the light as Patton called out again.

“Please, Logan!”

Logan's heart pounded in his chest and he barely registered Patton's cries behind him as he clumsily pushed out of the dimly lit corridor. Twisting out of the narrow hallway, he slammed into a soft body with a grunt. A wave of panic swept over him as the figures arms closed around him and he tried to push away, but strong arms coiled around him and prevented his escape. He struggled in his assailants’ grip for a moment until the panic turned to anger and he growled at his attacker.

_“Let me go.”_ Power emanated from his voice as the grip on his shoulders automatically slackened. Logan snarled, seeing red as he spun his head up to face his assailant, but immediately, his blood ran cold and he stopped struggling, paralyzed with regret. His mouth dropped open as he straightened up and Logan stared up blankly at Virgil’s distant gaze as his friend backed away compliantly. “Virgil, no—I'm sorry.”

Logan’s power over Virgil quickly faded. Virgil’s hands dropped to his side and he shook his head, looking up to Logan as his head cleared. His face immediately shifted to concern as he observed the horror on Logan’s face. “L, are you—”

“I'm sorry—” Logan’s breath caught in his throat as he took a step back. “I didn't mean to—I wouldn't hurt you—"

“Hey, just relax.” Virgil held up his hands in gentle reassurance as Patton came up behind Logan. He softened his voice, careful not to antagonize Logan’s anxiety further. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have grabbed you, L.”

Logan glanced quickly over his shoulder, relaxing as Patton stopped behind him before turning back to Virgil. Shock settled over him and dropped his hands, trembling as he guilty looked at Virgil. “I compelled you.”

“ You had every right to tell me to back off, L. I grabbed you when you clearly didn’t want to be touched.” Virgil relaxed his posture and smiled as he cautiously took a step toward Logan. “I promise, L. We're good. No harm done.”

Logan timidly looked up to Virgil, relaxing at the kind concern in his friend’s eyes. His fear slowly settled and he straightened upright with an appreciative smile.

Virgil's expression relaxed as Logan seemed to settle. His lips curled into a tentative smile as he turned his ear toward the hallway, listening for movement. “I’m just glad you ran into me and not someone else.”

Logan paused, stiffening as Dee's words echoed in his mind. “Why?”

“What?” Virgil blinked at him, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

“Certainly, I understand that no one wants to be controlled,” Logan crossed his arms, eyes dancing suspiciously between Patton and Virgil. “but no one has explained to me why I must keep my connection to the fair folk a secret.”

Virgil stared at him blankly, looking to Patton for guidance, but Patton merely shrugged uncertainly as his face dipped to avoid Logan's gaze.

“Listen, L—"

“He was telling the truth, wasn’t he?” Logan glanced over his friends’ faces as they avoided eye contact. “I'm in danger because of who I am.”

“Yes and no, kiddo.” Patton whispered shyly. His smile faltered as Logan seemed to withdraw away from them. “It's never as simple as all that.”

“This seems to be a straightforward issue, Patton.” Logan muttered with exasperation. “Am—am I in danger or not?”

“I think—” Patton paused as Logan deflated, shrinking back against the wall. “—I think Roman will want the opportunity to explain this to you personally, kiddo, but the important thing is that you’re safe right now.”

“You're telling me that my safety is entirely dependent on hiding my true nature, Patton." Logan sank into the wall behind him. "Dee was telling the truth. I'll be hated for what I am.”

“Fae can’t lie, Lo,” Patton paused as Logan grimaced. “but that doesn’t mean what he was saying was the truth.”

“What do you mean fae can't lie?” Logan’s face twisted with emotion and he was quiet for a moment as he processed Patton's words. He sighed, muttering quietly. “I know I've lied before, Patton.”

“Perhaps,” Patton shrugged, staring at him compassionately. “but you probably did so indirectly.You may be able to misdirect people away from the truth, but it would be incredibly difficult for you to lie outright.”

Logan’s knees went weak as he took in this new information. Chills ran down his spine and words suddenly spilled out rapidly as he attempted to quell the fear growing in his chest. “ So, everything Dee said was true? That can't—"

“Hold on, Lo. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Patton rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly as Logan didn’t look up. He gently supported Logan as he stepped backward. "What he told you may still be misleading. There’s no way to tell if what he said was actually accurate.”

Logan sighed, going limp against the wall behind him. “If what he said is true, I'm not only detested by humans but by the fair folk as well, Patton.”

“Lo,” Patton frowned as Logan winced as his arm curled around him. “We care about you, kiddo—”

“What does that matter if the rest of the world hates me?” Logan muttered bitterly, cutting him off.

“Listen, L.” Virgil started cautiously. “I get where you’re at right now—”

“You get what it's like to be despised by virtue of existing?” Logan looked up at him with daggers in his eyes, but his bitterness immediately dissipated, shocked by the look on Virgil’s face.

“I do, L.” Virgil whispered sadly. “I really do."

Logan flinched as Patton suddenly moved away from him, catching Virgil around the waist. Virgil wrapped an arm fondly around Patton as Patton embraced him tightly. Slowly, he looked up at Logan with a solemn smile.

“I had a home before Roman, L,” Virgil whispered, lightly rubbing Patton’s back as the smaller man clung to his side. “I lived there for years. Emile was family to me and I would have stayed there, if I'd been allowed. I never would have met princey or either of you. My life would have been shockingly normal."

Logan eyed Patton’s reaction suspiciously as he looked up at Virgil. “What happened?”

“I got cocky, L. I pulled a couple tricks on some of the more powerful men in town, and instead of accepting that they'd been outsmarted by kid, they accused me of being a changeling.” Virgil's serious gaze locked on him.

“A changeling?” Logan asked quietly.

“A changeling is a specific kind of fae, kiddo.” Patton answered in a hushed tone as he let go of Virgil to look at Logan. “The fae are sometimes said to replace human children with changelings. They're a specific type of fae that look like the children they replaced.”

Logan blinked in confusion. “Why would they do that?”

“Different reasons. Usually, it's said to be a type of revenge on a human that wronged them, because the changelings are said to terrorize the parents, but honestly, changelings are incredibly rare.” Patton shrugged with a sheepish look on his face. “Most of the time, people accused of being changelings are just kids who are a little bit different.”

“Human use changelings as an excuse to treat kids like crap, L. I'm honestly not even sure changelings exist.” Virgil muttered bitterly. “I wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if humans made them up just to get rid of unwanted kids.”

“That's—” Logan faltered, letting his eyes fall to the ground. “You were expelled from your home on the pure assumption that you were a fae?”

“Prejudice is powerful force. They wanted me gone and they latched onto people’s fear of the fae to make it happen. ” Virgil paused, watching Logan’s reaction as Patton pulled back. “but you've got friends on your side and knowing you’re not alone can make a world of difference.”

“Having an ally didn’t help you keep your home, Vee.” Logan whispered, unable to muster any bite to his words.

“Emile was the only constant in my life before princey, L. He would have taken on the world to have kept me, but I wasn't going to let him take the fall for me.” Virgil smiled proudly. “He'd still fight for me if he needed to and having someone like that in your corner makes staring down a thousand enemies easier. I swear.”

“I guess.” Logan smiled faintly, his breath easing for the first time since meeting with Dee. He flushed, feeling warm as his friends’ eyes turned to him.

“We're in your corner, L.” Virgil smiled as Patton nodded enthusiastically. “For better or for worse."

Patton rushed forward, nearly knocking Logan off his feet as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. “We love you, kiddo. You’re part of our family.”

“Whatever’s coming, we're going to figure it out together, Logan.” Virgil smirked as Patton squeezed Logan affectionately. He caught Logan’s gaze over Patton’s shoulder and shot him a knowing look. “Even if the entirety of the fae and human worlds come after you, we're not going anywhere. Got it?”

Logan nodded as Virgil wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Patton loosened his grip slightly, still wrapped tightly around him as they dragged Lgan out of the prisons. The tightness in Logan's chest eased at his friends touch and he sighed with relief as they stepped out of the dungeons.

The morning light filtered over them as they made their way up the tower and Logan’s heart was finally light as his friends accompanied him through the castle. His anxiety slowly began to abate as they blended into the crowd that bustled around them as the people moved about their normal lives.

“We've got some time to kill. No doubt Roman will want to explain more to you later,” Virgil’s grip on his shoulder tightened as Logan tensed slightly. He smiled down at Logan reassuringly. “but until then, we can just relax. You deserve a break, L.”

“I imagine a break would provide significant benefits for my mental state.” Logan smiled faintly as Virgil turned a corner towards Logan’s chambers.

“Good.” Virgil whispered with a smirk, squeezing his shoulder. “We've got you, L.”

* * *

Logan anxiously tapped his fingers on his arm, leaning his shoulder into the frame of the window in his chambers as he peered out over the grounds. A faint grey light illuminated the room as the gentle tapping of rain drizzling on the window filled his ears. He blinked slowly, anxiety tingling in his chest as he absently as the few people rushed along the paths below. Normalcy had seemed a distant concept to him lately, and somehow the rushed movement of the castle's citizens trying to finish their final tasks before the last of the daylight disappeared gave him a small amount of comfort.

“I can't help but feel this is your fault, L."

“Virgil!”

“What?”

“Don't be mean to him!”

“I’m not, Pat. I'm just saying this storm came out of nowhere.”

"That doesn't mean—" A smile quirked on Logan’s lips as Patton's voice trailed off as he turned to face his friends quarreling on the sofa. He rested on the wall, taking a long breath and smiling as his friends’ eyes turned up to him.

“He may be right, Pat.” Logan smiled faintly, shrugging tiredly as Patton’s wide eyes drifted up to him. “I've noticed before that the weather seems to follow my moods when I'm…particularly distracted by my emotions. I always chalked it up to coincidence, but given the new developments in my origins, perhaps it is safe to assume my emotions truly do affect the weather.”

Patton leaned his head to Virgil’s shoulder as he looked up at Logan. “Are you nervous, Lo?”

Logan looked down at the ground, crossing his arms with a sigh. “I'm well aware I'm overreacting, but I can't help feeling anxious about this discussion."

“You don't have anything to be nervous about This is princey we're talking about.” Virgil smirked, wrapping an arm around Patton. "He cares about you, L."

“I'm not worried about Roman, Vee. I’m worried about what he'll have to tell me.” Logan whispered, glancing nervously up at Virgil. “If what Patton says is true, there is some truth to what Dee said and—” Logan paused, letting out an exhausted sigh. “— and I don’t know what Roman could even say that would adequately explain some of the claims Dee made.”

“It'll all make sense soon, kiddo.” Patton smiled reassuringly as he leaned forward. “Ro knows more about this than any—”

A quiet knock at the door interrupted Patton’s thought and all their eyes turned to the door as it quietly slipped open. Logan couldn’t help the subtle smile on his face as the prince pushed open the door. Roman looked up to see the attention in the room on him and he grinned, his stress barely concealed behind his usually carefree smile.

“You know, I don’t usually mind being the center of attention—” Roman bowed his head respectfully. “—but I can't help feeling I interrupted a rather serious discussion.”

“It's okay.” Patton jumped up off the couch. He bolted over to Roman, smiling as the prince swept him up in an embrace. “We're happy to see you, Ro.”

“Good. I'm glad to see you to, Pat.” Roman cautiously tilted his head to look at Virgil and Logan. “Can I assume, since I wasn't pulled from the court proceedings, nothing went awry today during your visit with our least favorite prisoner?”

Logan hesitated briefly as Virgil turned his head over his shoulder to look at him. He stared at Virgil’s encouraging smile for a moment before reluctantly tipping his head up to meet Roman's diffident gaze.

“I have questions, Roman.” He whispered softly.

“I have no doubt you do, Logan,” Roman smiled timidly, looking slightly abashed as he stepped away from Patton. “and you have my word that I will answer every question you ask of me tonight. I want to ask one favor of you before I do though, Logan.”

Logan's gaze suddenly filled with suspicion as he eyed the prince seriously. “What favor, Roman?”

“Relax.” Roman stepped forward, maintaining the gentle look in his eyes as he slowly approached Logan. “I only ask that you grant me the same grace you did our unfortunate guest.”

Roman continued across the room as Logan's eyes trailed him cautiously. He stopped a few feet short of Logan, waiting for the man to drop his guard before he intruded upon his personal space.

“What exactly are you asking of me, Roman?” Logan asked flatly. He kept his tone guarded, trying to ignore his heart fluttering in his chest at the patient look in Roman’s eyes.

“All I ask is that you allow me the opportunity to explain what I know before I answer your specific questions. Let me explain on an equal footing as that snake before you make a judgment of me.” Roman suggested warily, gauging Logan’s reaction. “Can you do that for me?”

Logan relaxed slightly as he processed Roman’s suggestion.“I suppose that is the least I owe you, Roman.”

Roman’s warm smile widened as he closed the gap between him. His breath caught in his throat at the subtle blush on Logan's cheeks that seemed to deepen as he drew near. “You don't owe me anything, Logan, but I appreciate you granting me the opportunity to explain.”

A subtle smile formed on Logan’s face and he dropped his hands to side as the prince rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Virgil?” Fondness brimmed in Roman’s eyes even as he tore his gaze from Logan to look at Virgil.

“Yeah, yeah…” Virgil muttered in a disgruntled tone as he pushed off the chair. “We're gone, princey.”

“Can you be back in the morning?” Roman turned his head over his shoulder at Virgil.

“The morning?” Virgil hesitated, casting a questioning glance up at Roman. “Is Logan staying with you?”

“We have a lot to discuss, I think.” Roman cast a quick look at Logan, his eyes lingering on his nervous expression before turning back to Virgil. “I imagine it will be a late night for us both. Just be back in the morning. Okay, Virge?”

Virgil shrugged, gaze landing on Logan as he prepared to leave. “I'm not going to complain about the opportunity to get a full night's sleep for once, if you guys are good.”

“Go ahead, Vee.” Logan smiled appreciatively. “You deserve to rest.”

“Fine. Just try to make sure the two of you rest at some point tonight too.” Virgil smirked playfully, turning his head to Patton. “You going to crash with me tonight, Pat?”

“Please, Virge. I don't think I could walk all the way home if I wanted to.” Patton nodded, taking a step towards Logan. “But first, Lo?”

“Yes, Patton?” Logan looked up and gasped as Patton suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist. He could hear Roman chuckle as his hand left Logan's shoulder. Smiling, Logan relaxed, easing into Patton’s embrace as he stubbornly squeezed Logan.

“However you react is okay. Alright, Lo?” Patton whispered so only Logan could hear.

Logan blinked for a moment before whispering back. “What?”

“Your reaction doesn’t have to be logical, kiddo.” Patton whispered in in his ear as he squeezed him tightly. “What you'll be talking about with Ro is a tough subject and it's okay to react emotionally before you sort through how you’re feeling.”

Logan felt a small weight lift off his chest and he smiled, returning Patton’s tight grip as he whispered back. “Thank you, Pat.”

“Of course. We love you, kiddo." Patton smiled as he pulled back, waving back to him and Roman as he rushed to meet Virgil at the door.

With one last wave, the door closed behind Virgil and the room fell quiet. In his periphery, Logan could see the prince staring at the door seemingly lost in thought.

“Well Roman,” Logan straightened, turning to the nervous prince. “I do believe the figurative stage is yours.”

“You don't have to say figurative, Lo. I know that I'm not literally taking the stage right now, though to be perfectly honest, I think that might be less nerve-racking right now.” Roman smirked unconvincingly, faltering as Logan continued to stare at him as he waited for Roman to begin speaking. He sighed with a subtle smile, offering his hand to Logan. “Alright, Lo. I am weak to your persistence, but not here. Follow me and we'll talk.”

Logan frowned, eyeing the offered hand with doubt in his gaze. “What effect does our location have on your explanation?”

“Just trust me. It matters.” Roman lifted his hand toward Logan, looking seriously into his eyes. “I'm not taking this conversation lightly. I want to do this right and I promise what I have to show you is important.”

Logan stared at him for a moment before nodding and reluctantly taking Roman’s hand and allowing Roman to pull him closer. He shivered as Roman gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to the door. Roman gently squeezing his shoulder as he pushed the door open for Logan and followed him out into the quiet halls. “Not to mention, what I have to tell you is highly privileged information and it'd be best if we can ensure we don't have an audience.”

* * *

“Roman,” Logan inquired hesitantly, slightly unsettled by the prince’s silence as he led him through the dimly lit passageways. Goosebumps raised on his arms as Roman’s grip tightened on his shoulder. “where are we going?”

The prince glanced down at him with a weak smile. “You’ve probably already guessed, haven't you?”

Logan swallowed nervous, feeling small in Roman’s grip as they turned the next corner. He watched Roman closely as the prince's eyes turned forward. “The library?”

Roman nodded, slowing as they turned the corner to the final corridor.

“Why, Roman?” Logan asked timidly, hesitating at the entrance to the empty corridor. He glanced over his shoulder, unnerved by the lack of people they'd seen as they'd climbed the tower. “Why the library?”

Roman stopped in his tracks, sensing the trepidation Logan’s voice. He cast worried glanced down the empty corridor. Taking a step forward, he gently raised a hand to Logan's cheek. “Listen, Logan. I'm sorry for this cloak-and-dagger routine. This will all make sense soon. I promise I'm not leading you astray.”

Logan nodded, dipping his gaze to avoid Roman’s eyes as the prince looked up and down at his face.

“Lo, have I ever given you reason to doubt my intentions?” Roman whispered patiently, running his thumb along Logan’s cheek.

Closing his eyes, Logan shook his head.

“I'm asking you to trust me a little bit longer.” Roman leaned his head down to Logan’s forehead as his hand curled around the back of Logan's neck.

Logan nodded, exhaling slowly as Roman dropped his hand. He sucked in a breath, arms tingling nervously as Roman's hand slipped into his own. With a gentle tug, Roman led him to the entrance of the library. Roman paused, allowing Logan to duck into the library before him as he cast a cautious glance down the empty corridor before closing the door quietly behind them.

A faint wisp of light filtered through the narrow windows above them as Logan stepped into the library, but the cloud cover from the storm above seemed to block the faint light of the night. He jumped slightly as the door clicked behind Roman. The tall bookshelves stood imposingly over them as he watched Roman step forward into the shadows. Logan shivered as the ominous feeling of the quiet room settled into his bones. The library had been a welcoming place before, but now the warm feeling was all but gone as the prince moved silently through the shadows around him. Logan crosses his arms as he stepped backward into the wall, shrinking nervously away as he probed the air for some indication of Roman's feelings.

With a subtle hiss and a click, the room was illuminated in a soft amber light. Logan slowly turned his head to look at Roman. The light of the gas lamp flickered up at the unreadable expression on his face, casting eery shadows on the prince’s face as he stared absently down at the light.

“Roman?” A chill settle over Logan as the prince didn't look up at him.

An uneasy silence settled over the room as Roman picked up the light and crossed in front of him. He gestured for Logan to follow as he disappeared into the aisles of books. Logan swallowed anxiously as Roman deftly navigated through the narrow aisles, trailing behind as he barely kept up with the light of Roman's lamp.

Logan slowed as the aisles opened up and a large, round table came into view as his vision adjusted to the dark. The elegantly carved redwood table stood out among the older faded shelves of the rest of the library. He hesitated, standing in the shadows as the prince rested the gas lamp on the table solemnly.

“Logan?”

“Y-yes, Roman?” Logan stepped out of the shadows, biting his tongue as his voice trembled.

A sympathetic smile twitched at the corner of Roman’s lips as he watched Logan approached slowly. “I need your help.”

“What are you doing?”

“It'll be easier if you allow me to show you.” A shudder passed over Logan as the prince extended a hand out to him, gesturing for him to come the rest of the way out of the shadows.

Reluctantly, Logan stepped forward. Desperately, he felt his skin tingle as he tried to gauge the prince’s emotions through the air, but only a subtle calmness radiated from the prince. A surprised gasp escaped Logan as Roman’s hand closed around his forearm, pulling him forward suddenly. He tensed as the prince grip tightened on his wrist, hesitating slightly as Roman pulled him forward.

“Relax, Logan.” Roman’s deep, brown eyes turned up to him and Logan’s mild resistance melted away as he lost himself to the prince’s gaze. A small frown twitched at the corner of Roman's lips at the doe-eyed look of fear in Logan’s eyes. “Please, trust me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Logan's lip trembled as he forced his body to relax as he nodded limply. He felt numb as Roman wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him carefully toward the table. Logan sucked in a breath, surprised as Roman whispered in his ear. “This may be a bit overwhelming.”

A flicker of fear tinged the air as a glimmer of Roman's true emotions breached his carefully projected calmness. The bitter taste of Roman's fear made Logan squirm. He pulled back as realization struck him, whimpering as Roman guided his hand down on the table. “You're afraid of me—"

A gasp escaped Logan’s lips as his hand connected with the wooden surface. A sudden rush of power drained from him as the enchanted table drew on his magic. Suddenly weak, he slumped back into the prince's arms as his muscles collapsed. He shivered weakly as a wave of cold surged up his chest and his vision darkened. Weak and unable to move, Logan’s consciousness nearly faded to black as Roman’s arms closed around him. Only the gentle support of the prince kept him from slipping unceremoniously to the ground.

“Roman—” Logan pleaded quietly. "Please, don't. I'll—"

“Never, Logan. I'm not afraid of you.” Roman whispered affectionately as he curled around the man laying limply in his arms. A tinge of sadness crept into his voice as he held Logan. “I'm only afraid of how you’re going to see me after this.”

Genuine concern and kindness radiated off of Roman and Logan gasped weakly, confused by the mix of emotions chaotically vibrating in the air around him. “Please, Ro. Whatever you want—"

“I don't want anything. I know you're scared, but I didn't bring you here to hurt you.” Roman hushed him he turned Logan’s head into his shoulder. “I promise this will pass quickly. Breathe and come back to me, Lo.”

Logan’s breath caught in his throat as Roman held him tightly. His heart sunk as his will to fight drained from his body and he lay helpless in Roman’s arms. Disappointment twisted in his stomach as he realized his own naivety towards the prince's true intentions and he settled restlessly back into Roman’s arms, awaiting whatever the prince had planned for him.

“Please, you’re always safe with me, Logan. I just—I just need you to see this.” Roman’s hand brushed through his hair as he whispered softly into Logan’s ear. Logan shivered as vaguely felt Roman lean forward. He heard the quiet click of the gas lamp as Roman clicked it off. “Open your eyes.”

Logan timidly opened his eyes. He blinked, mystified as he stared at the table in front of him. A glowing green mist gently shifted around the table. The vibrant color stood out starkly against the dark shadows of the rest of library. The light emanating from the mist collected, forming bright ridges along the table. Logan’s eyes trailed along the glowing lines, stopping to observe the subtle patches of glittering lights that sparkled along the lines. They flickered chaotically as they moved slowly on the table.

“Is that—” Logan paused, hesitantly leaning forward out of Roman’s grip. “—a map?”

“Yes.”

Logan glanced back tensely at the prince's soft voice, still distrustful of Roman's intentions. To his surprise, the prince simply stepped back, allowing Logan the chance to move forward and observe the map without his company. Slowly, he allowed his attention to turn away from Roman to the subtle glowing lines on the table in front of him.

“This map shows the activity of all the fair folk in the country.” Roman offered, carefully trying to gauge Logan’s discomfort. “Each of those white glimmers represents one of the Fair Folk.”

Logan eyed him cautiously in his periphery as his curiosity got the best of his attention. He slowly turned to observe the enchanted map below, mesmerized as he stared at the subtle glimmering sparkles moving subtle throughout the map. Wonder welled in his chest as he watched the subtle, shimmering lives of his kin moving along the green mist as it swirled on the table. His eyes trailed the subtle lines, realizing the glowing lines were slowly mimicking the topography of the land. The mountains and valleys of the country were forming as the magic finally settled on the table. Unfortunately, his awe was abruptly cut short as a sudden realization struck him and his eyes darkened as he turned to glare at Roman.

Roman’s face filled with hurt and he held up his hands in surrender. “Definitely not, Logan. I couldn’t—I wouldn’t—”

Logan’s eyes narrowed in on Roman accusingly as the prince stumbled over his words.

“Lo, I couldn’t use this to track a specific fae if I wanted. It's not exact enough to be used that way, and even if it did, I would never use this information against anyone.” Roman paused. “Showing you this is only for your benefit. You saw yourself I couldn’t access this by myself. Only one of the Fair Folk can activate this magic.”

Logan's gaze softened at the pleading in Roman’s tone, but he remained cautious. “How long does this stay active?”

“A few hours at the most and we will close it out before we leave.” Roman hung his head, speaking slowly. “I promise I won’t use your abilities to hurt anyone. I swear I'm not your enemy.”

Logan's hard gaze faltered at the hurt in Roman’s eyes as they glimmered in the green light. He frowned and dropped his gaze to the ground, fidgeting with his sleeves. “I-I'm sorry, Roman.”

Roman lifted his gaze cautiously, glancing nervously at the table before hesitantly stepping forward. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I shouldn’t be doubting you.” Logan breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You've done so much for me. At the very least, I owe you my trust.”

“After everything you’ve been through, I’d be far more concerned if you weren’t skeptical of my intentions, Logan,” Roman whispered, his voice full of regret as he stopped short of Logan. “and despite how I’d prefer you see me, I admit I’m not entirely innocent in this affair.”

Logan tilted his head up, sucking in a breath of surprise at how close the prince stood behind him. He let out a breath and allowed his gaze to drop to the map below him as Roman hovered over his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“That villain let slip some of his reasons for his tormenting me while had me in his clutches, and perhaps listening to him made me realize that I'm hardly the hero in this story.” Roman sighed, looking despondent. “I'd like to think I'm not responsible for the suffering of the fae in this country, but after speaking with our unfortunate guest, it's impossible for me to deny my own guilt.”

Logan took a breath, skin tingling as he processed Roman’s words. He cast a timid glance over at Roman as the prince leaned forward. "What did you do?"

"I'll show you."

With a quick sweep of the prince’s hand, the mist shifted before Logan’s eyes. His mouth hung open as the bright green shifted to an deep blue hue and bright glimmers filled the map sparkling brilliantly in the dark. He watched in amazement as the terrain itself shifted and hundreds more tiny, shining lights gradually surfaced on the map. The subtle shift left him speechless, staring as every inch of the deep blue mist filled with white lights, glimmering like stars in the night sky.

Roman sighed, moving his hand to Logan’s shoulder. “This map is what the country looked like over a century ago—” Roman paused, looking sheepishly at Logan. “—before humans settled in the area.”

Logan’s wonder immediately turned to horror as he stared at the glimmering mist full of flickering indicators of the lives of the past. He opened his mouth, barely squeezing out a response. “What happened to all of them? Where did they all go?”

“You should know that humans didn't come here with the intention of hurting the fae.” Roman pleaded quietly.

“ _What happened?”_ Logan repeated, anger burning in his chest as he shrugged Roman’s hand off of his shoulder. He turned on Roman, snarling as his eyes radiated an intense, bright blue in the dark.

“They were refugees, Logan.” Roman whispered breathlessly. “The humans that settled here had no where else to go, and the fair folk were not exactly welcoming of the strangers intruding on their land—”

“So, what? You _killed_ them?” Logan hissed.

“Not exactly—” Roman shrank back shamefully as Logan growled at him, sparks arcing up his arms. “—but listen to me, the fault for what happened should be placed entirely on my family not on humans as a whole—”

“That’s not your call to make, Roman.” The air around Logan crackled as he hissed at Roman. He felt a small tinge of guilt as Roman stepped back, his fear vibrating in the air as the air around Logan crackled dangerously.

“My family forced the hand of one of the elder Fair Folk. They were an ancient power and basically a demigod in their own right and my family alone forced their hand,” Roman bit his lip, swallowing his pride as he stepped away from Logan. Slowly, he turned away, staring down at the map below him. “My ancestors forced them to perform a ritual that would continue to hurt every fae within our borders until the spell is broken.”

Logan snarled as he spun on Roman, but his deathly glare faltered as a strong rush of emotion radiated from the prince. He hesitated, taking a deep breath as he tasted the grief in the air as Roman stared down at the glimmering lives of the fae of the past. He watched the prince curiously, keeping his tone carefully neutral as he continued. “When was it broken?”

“It wasn’t.” Roman stated plainly.

Logan stared tensely at the prince's despondent expression. “What exactly does that mean?”

Roman sighed, speaking slowly. “This information is confidential, Logan. You—”

“The time for secrets has passed, Roman.” Logan growled impatiently. "I'm not leaving without answers."

“I know,” Roman barely reacted to the bite in Logan’s words. He slowly turned his eyes away from the enchanted table with an apologetic look in his eyes. “I said I would answer every question you asked tonight, and I intend to follow through on that promise,” Roman paused with a sigh, “but I want you to know that no one else knows of the deal that was struck with the Elder Fae. My family alone bears that responsibility.”

Logan watched Roman carefully, feeling a twinge of guilt at the sunken look in Roman’s eyes. “No one else knows?”

“Some people still tell tales of how the kings of the past using the fae to construct areas of the castle,” Roman sighed. “but it's all smoke and mirrors to prevent people from knowing what the fae was force to do. I swear only the royal family knows of the darker details of what the Elder Fae was forced to do.”

Logan exhaled slowly. “Roman, every word that falls from your lips—”

“I know, Logan.” Roman pleaded quietly. “I'm not proud to carry this legacy, but I can't change what happened in the past.”

“There’s so few of them left.” Logan’s heart ached as he closed his eyes, unable to stare at the horrifying implications of the map below him.

“Logan—” Roman started to move toward him.

Logan held up a hand to stop his approached and Roman immediately stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed in on the prince, not breaking eye contact. “You still haven’t told me what happened to them, Roman.”

“They were—" Roman paused, considering his words as he reluctantly turned up to meet Logan's gaze. "—are hunted.”

Logan's mouth fell open as he stared blankly at Roman. “What do you mean _are_ hunted?”

"Logan—”

“Answer the question.” Logan cut him off with a hiss. His eyes emanated bright, blue light as he glared intently at Roman. Roman didn’t have the chance to respond before a sudden chill pierced Logan’s heart. “Wait, Dee said fae were being snatched from their homes—”

“Please, let me explain—”

“It's true.” Logan shivered, stumbling back as his breath caught in his throat.

Roman rushed forward, catching Logan as his back struck the bookcase behind him.

“Let me go!” Logan spat, pushing against Roman’s chest. The hair on his arm stood on its end as air shifted around them. Roman’s grip on him tightened and he growled as a bright light erupted him. Lightning coursed around him as he fought against Roman.

“Stop!” Roman groaned as his body became electrified. He nearly let his grip on Logan slip, but he managed to hold Logan in place. "Please, Lo—"

“It's genocide—” Logan twisted out of Roman’s grip. He heard a grunt behind him a his elbow connected with Roman’s eye. He stumbled out of Roman’s arms, baring his teeth at Roman as he backed toward the exit. “How can you be okay with this?”

“I'm not!” Roman moaned, cradling his eye in his hand. “I would never have supported that disgusting practice. I even didn't know it was still happening!”

Logan hesitated as he caught sight of Roman holding his face. He glanced toward the exit, considering bolting, but hesitated as Roman’s words stuck in his head. “What?”

“I should have spoken up against it with more persistence, when I learned that it still happened, but I was in shock.” Roman muttered sadly, pulling his hand away from his face. “I didn't know what to do, but I never supported the hunting of _people_ , Logan.”

Logan’s expression softened slightly. He watched Roman’s face carefully. “Is that actually true?”

“I knew—I knew humans hunted fae in the ancient past, but I no idea it still happened today." Roman took a step back, leaning against the wall behind him. "After the attempt on my life, there was discussion of whether the fae may have been behind the attack. During the discussion, one of the nobles brought it up as a possible motive. Only then did I realize the fae were still hunted within our borders, Logan.”

Even in the dark shadows, Logan could see a bruise darkening around Roman's eye where he had struck him. He felt a twinge of guilt for hurting the prince.

“Hunting fae was an barbaric practice that started when humans first settled here. It was a form of population control by humans who let their fear turn them into the true monsters. If I’d known that it still happened now, I would have—” Roman paused, closing his eyed as he hung his head in shame. He spoke slowly, voice weighed down by the guilt hanging in the air around him. “—I mean, I can't claim I'd have acted the hero. I’ve known for weeks and I haven’t said anything. What that fiend said is true. I'm not innocent in this affair, but I _never_ thought hunting people was acceptable, Lo.”

Logan straightened up, uncertain of how to process Roman’s words. “I'm sorr—”

“Don't apologize, Logan. You shouldn't have to question my basic treatment of the fae as people, but given my prior statements, I don't blame you for being wary of my intentions." Roman paused, his voice suddenly sounded heavy. "So, lightning then?"

Biting his lip, Logan nodded tensely. "Patton informed me that I am a storm fae."

"A storm fae with blue lightning. That's—" Roman slumped fully back on the wall behind him. "—That's impossible. You can't—"

"Roman—" Logan leaned forward, concern filled him as a sudden wave of regret filled the air.

"The story doesn’t get better from here, Logan.” Roman bit his lip, cutting Logan off as he forced himself to continue. "The old king—"

"What does it matter what type of fae that I am?" Logan interrupted abruptly.

"That's a conversation for another day, Lo. I can't—" Roman sighed, glancing up at Logan. "Listen, we'll talk about that someday. I promise, but we need to finish this discussion first."

Logan stared at Roman's dark eyes as they glimmered in the subtle light of the map between them. He closed his eyes, feeling the regret radiate off the prince. Logan could feel the air around Roman shaking as he barely contained his own emotions. "Okay, Roman. Finish what you have to say."

Slowly, Roman turned down into the deep blue light emanating from the map. “The Fair Folk were only weak enough to be hunted because the king of the past forced one of the most powerful fae to betray their people. He committed one of the most heinous crimes I can imagine in stealing and hiding away the one thing he knew that fae would do anything to protect.”

Logan eyed Roman cautiously. “What material object could possibly be worth this level of destruction, Roman?”

“Not even the king could have predicted the consequences of what they were doing, Logan, but none of the blame belongs on that poor fae.” Roman tilted his head sympathetically up to Logan. “They were simply trying to protect their child.”

“A-a child?” Logan felt the blood drain from his face as he numbly turned to Roman. “Please. Tell me he didn't—”

“The king kidnapped the fae child and used them as leverage to force this—this demigod—to do whatever the king asked.” Roman muttered, slumping further down the wall behind him. "They gave him their true name in exchange for promises of keeping the child safe. After that, the fae belonged to the crown.

“They were enslaved?” Logan breathed, suddenly feeling light-headed. A lump of emotion formed in his throat and he forced his eyes up to Roman. "What happened to them? What happened to the child?"

"No one knows what happened to the child—" Roman sucked in a sharp breath as he timidly took a step towards Logan. "—but the fae—the old king eventually asked too much of the elder fae. The power required... It-it—"

Logan stepped back, stumbling clumsily as a strong wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He tasted the air, unsure of where the sudden wave of strong emotions was coming from. Anger and grief swept over him as his knees gave out beneath him and he cried out. "They killed her—"

“Logan—” Roman lunged forward, catching Logan’s arm before he tipped over. He steadied Logan as he rested limply in Roman's arms. He watched as Logan’s eye turned down to his arms as he supported Logan’s weight. Roman’s heart dropped in his chest as Logan frowned, tensing in his arms. Guilt fluttered in Roman’s chest as he loosened his grip on Logan. “I'm sorry, Lo—I shouldn’t have grabbed you—”

“Stay.”

Roman paused uncertainly, surprised as Logan curled into his shoulder. “What?”

“Stay, please.” Logan breathed, his voice trailing off as emotion lodged his chest. He leaned closer, seeking comfort in the warmth of Roman’s arms. "I-I need to be touched."

Roman’s gentle hands distracted him as prickling vibrations crept up his body, radiating up from the ground as the land itself seemed to grieve for its lost residents. His eyes glistened at the thought of the emptiness left from the loss of an entire generation of fae.

“I can't take anymore, Roman.”

“You can finish this, Logan,” Roman whispered. “but there’s no need to rush. Take whatever time you need.”

“The world is grieving, Roman,” Logan frowned, skin tingling intensely as he stifled a sob in Roman’s chest. “and I can feel it.”

Roman squeezed him tightly, heart breaking as Logan leaned into his chest. Slowly, he solemnly turned his head up to the shimmering map in front of them. “The fair folk were the guardians of nature in this realm, Lo. The Fair Folk existed in every meadow, every river, every storm—Each glimmer on this map was a protector of the earth under our feet.”

Logan took a slow breath as he pushed off Roman’s chest. Exhaustion dragged at Logan’s bones as he turned forward toward the table. He wiped away the wetness on his face as he stood staring absently out in front of him. “What else, Roman?”

Roman sighed, tucking his arms behind his back as he stepped up behind Roman. “The old king ordered the fae under his command to complete a ritual that weakened the connection the Fair Folk have the magic of the natural world.” Roman’s voice trembled with guilt. “The spell caused the Fae of our realm to become physically weak and has an unfortunate effect on the mental state every one of the Fair Folk within our borders.”

“An effect on our mental state?” Logan asked numbly, head dropping as he stared down at the ground.

“The spirits of these lands have never properly settled since the ritual was cast all those years ago.” Roman bit his lip, watching Logan’s reaction. “They can feel how much the world has been hurt by what happened in the past, much like you are now. I-I can't even imagine what it must be like to be exposed to that stress all the time.

Logan swayed as he blinked tiredly. “I've never noticed before.”

“Come sit down, Lo.” Roman rested a hand on Logan’s shoulders, gently guiding him into the chair behind him. He stepped close, allowing Logan to rest his head on his waist. Roman took a breath, heart breaking as Logan silently wiped the glistening streaks from his face. “Patton—um, Patton mentioned he was treating you for night terrors. Is that true, Lo?”

Logan closed his eyes and nodded.

“Can I ask—” Roman asked quietly, brushing the hair from Logan's eyes. “—did those start after your time with Remus?”

“No,” Logan whispered, breath catching in his throat at Roman’s soft hand on his forehead. “I've had them as long as I can remember.”

“I thought so. From what I understand, it's a common among the fae.” Roman paused as Logan turned his head up to him curiously. “I imagine the constant exposure to the negative effects of the spell weakens their mental fortitude and then the lack of proper sleep on feeds into the destructive cycle. Night terrors, anxiety, it's all exacerbated by the spell.”

Logan blinked as shock settled over him and he stared blankly out in front of him. He leaned his head absently into Roman’s hand. “Do you think Dee has nightmares too?”

“I don’t know. He might.” Roman swallowed back his guilt as he ran a finger along Logan’s cheek. He bit his lip, watching Logan’s sad expression as his head rested wearily on Roman’s waist. “I'm so sorry, Logan.”

“For what?” Logan muttered absently.

“I wanted to give you a hero, Lo. I wanted to be that for you.” Roman smiled sadly, running his fingers through Logan’s hair. “You’ve sacrificed so much for me, but it would seem I've only managed to play the villain to your great feats.”

Logan opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head up to peer at Roman standing above him in the faint moonlight. Darkness fell over the prince's eyes as he stared down at the ground, but even in the shadows Logan could just make out a bit of light reflecting down the streaks on Roman’s face, and he frowned. “Roman, you said yourself that this happened long before you were born. You can't—”

“Lo, stop. I appreciate your concern, but please, don’t worry about me.” Roman's gentle whisper interrupted him. “Tonight of all nights, you deserve for the focus to be on you.”

There was a long pause as Logan stared up at him but finally he relented and nodded. He watched the shadows on the prince’s face shift and he could just make out a subtle frown twitched on the corner of Roman’s lips.

“I want to be better for you, Logan.”

“Roman—” Logan’s heart dropped as Roman’s voice trembled. He stood up quickly as Roman held up a hand to interrupt him.

“Our guest in the dungeon may be a bastard, but he's right about me.” Roman flinched as Logan’s hand brushed his arm. He gritting his teeth, guilt weighing heavy on his chest as Logan took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “The Fair Folk have been forced to remain hidden on their own land. I've known this for years and I made the choice to do nothing to protect them. I let my biases hurt an entire group of people I was supposed to protect.”

Biting his lip, Logan stared intently at Roman as he continued. His stomach twisted with discomfort as Roman admitted to his negligence, but his tension immediately melted as Roman squeezed his hand.

“I can see now the damage my inaction has caused. My silence is over. Never again will I hold my tongue at someone else’s expense.” Roman closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as Logan squeezed his hand. “ Please hear this, Logan. I give you my oath as the crowned prince that I will use my power to serve the Fair Folk and give them the quality of life they deserve. No one should suffer in silence while their leadership looks the other direction. My commitment to the people of this country should have included them from the beginning, and I owe it to them to rectify my mistakes. Logan?”

Timidly, Logan tilted his head up to peer at Roman through the dark. The prince’s hand shook as he gripped Roman’s hand tightly. Unsure of how to respond, he simply stared at the prince as gentle blue glow of the map below them lit the edges of his face.

“If I cannot uphold their rights as much as any other citizen, I am truly a disgrace to the title I hold. Knowing what I do now, I need you to make a promise to me.” Roman tipped his head up to Logan. His eyes glistened in the light as he pleaded to Logan. “As my witness, Logan, if I ever falter in my commitment to the Fair Folk, I need you to call for my removal as the heir apparent to the crown.”

Logan stared up at Roman blankly. He glanced toward the entrance of the library in shock before turning up to Roman with wide eyes. “Roman, I can't—”

“Please, Logan.” Roman's voice trembled with regret. He hung his head and paused, considering his words as he tipped his head up to Logan. “This isn't just about you. The Fair Folk deserve better from me. I need to be held me accountable for my actions, and if anyone is to be the judge of my actions, I want it to be you.”

Logan stared up at Roman, barely able to process the regret radiating off of the gentle prince. He stared up at the pained expression on Roman’s face, nodding slowly through his shock.

“You have to say it out loud, Lo.” Roman smiled faintly, hesitantly encouraging him to continue.

“I—” Logan hesitated, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. “This is that important to you, Roman?”

Roman’s mouth hung open as he stared down at Logan. A strange sensation passed over Logan as sadness and affection shifted in the air around the prince. Logan watched cautiously as Roman pulled Logan’s hand close to his chest, leaning closer as his breathing trembled. “It may be the most important commitment I make in my life, Logan.”

Logan stared at Roman’s trembling figure in front of him. A fond smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he leaned into Roman’s shoulder. “I accept your oath, Roman.”

“Thank you.” Roman's voice cracked slightly as he sucked in a relieved breath. “I'm so sorry, Logan. I swear I'll be better—"

“Roman, please. It's-it's—” Logan breathed, wrapping an arm around Roman’s waist as he leaned his head into Roman’s chest. Warmth welled in his chest as Roman’s arms hesitantly wrapped around him. “We can fix this together.”

Roman sucked in a sharp breath as he tightened his grip around Logan. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as Logan’s arms curled around his waist in a show of returning Roman’s affection.

Logan yawned. Gratitude warmed the air around the prince and Logan felt his anxiety ease. Perhaps, not everything was resolved, but knowing Roman was on his side was a good start. A soft smile spread across his face as he straightened upright, continuing to hold Roman’s hand close to his heart. “Roman?”

“Yes, Lo. I'm sorry.” Roman looked up at him nervously at Logan’s tentative whisper. “I know you must be exhausted—"

“No—I mean, yes. I would appreciate the opportunity to rest—” Logan’s voice trailed off as he struggled to find the right words.

“What is it, Logan?” Roman whispered, leaning away as he looked at Logan with concern in his eyes.

“I don’t want you misinterpret my feelings and think that I'm still upset.” A peaceful smile spread across Logan’s face as the prince stared down at him. “Truly, I can feel how important this is to you, and I’m very appreciative of how deeply your concern runs. I don’t want you to worry when I ask this, but we've covered a significant amount of new information tonight, and—and I think it may be beneficial for me to have a little time and space on my own to process these developments.”

“Of course, Logan. Of course, you should take whatever time you need to adjust to everything you just heard.” Roman nodded down at him with a faint smile as he wiped the wet streaks from his eyes. “I'm sure Virgil would be more than willing to take over for a day or two, if you need.”

“Thank you, Roman.” Logan smiled fondly as he curled under Roman’s arm, heart full of affection for the kind prince as Roman swept his hand over the table below them.

The faint glow of the mist rising off the table dissipated as Roman’s gesture caused the enchanted map to disappear. Logan felt Roman’s hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him to the exit. Roman smiled earnestly down at Logan as they passed through the door toward Logan’s chambers. “Oh, Lo—if anything I owe you my gratitude, not the other way around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Lashing out, Distrust, References to a History of Genocide, References to Hunting People, References to Control/Maltreatment of a Person, Mention of a Past Negligent Death of a Person under Control (Obviously, not a major character)
> 
> So, yeah. I can't wait to see what you all make of the new developments ;) Next chapter...Next chapter all cards should be on the table, so we'll see what you make of seeing all the puzzles pieces ;)
> 
> Comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing people interact with my stories <3 <3 <3


	33. A Lesson In Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Combat, Restraints, Minor Anger and Angst

“Focus.”

“I am trying, Vee.” Logan muttered, rubbing at his wrist as Virgil's tight grip released from his forearm.

“I can tell when your head is somewhere else, L." Virgil chided him softly. He gently massaged his temples in an attempt to prevent the headache he could feel building behind his eyes. “I know you've got a lot on your mind, and I'm not trying to downplay what you’re feeling, but this is still happening. Remus is still free—”

“I know it's important, Virgil.” Logan whispered, glancing down at the ground. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he turned back to Virgil. “I'm focused.”

Virgil hesitated, heart dropping at the detached look in Logan's eyes. He relaxed his posture, feeling guilt twist in his stomach as he watched his friend step forward despondently. “I’m sorry. If I didn’t think this was necessary, I wouldn’t—"

“No. You’re right, Vee. You’re doing me a favor teaching me the skills and I owe you my full attention.” Logan muttered as he bowed his head apologetically. “Let's go again.”

Virgil watched Logan cautiously as he stepped forward. He eyed his fried closely before relenting and giving Logan a quick nod as he dropped into a balanced stance. “Remember, roll your wrist towards my thumb. A person’s grip is only as strong as its weakest point so use that to your advantage.”

Logan took a slow breath and nodded as he raised his hands up into a defensive position. Carefully, he tracked Virgil’s movements as his friend circled around his far side. He flinched instinctively as Virgil lunged for his wrist, heart pounding in his chest as Virgil’s hand curled tightly around his arm. Suddenly focused, Logan twisted his forearm toward himself, breaking Virgil’s grip. With careful precision, he used Virgil’s brief moment of shock to leverage his friend’s own momentum to send him flying forward.

“Damn, L.” Virgil smirked proudly as he stopped himself from stumbling . “It almost seems like you were actually listening when I was lecturing you.”

A tired smile spread across Logan's face as pride fluttered in his chest at Virgil’s praise. “It would appear that I am retaining at least part of your lessons.”

Virgil tipped his head to Logan with an earnest smile. “You learn quickly, L. I can’t take all the credit.”

“Thank you, Vee.” Warmth flooded Logan’s chest at the simple compliment and he felt himself relax slightly. “I’m not sure how effective I would be against an actual enemy, but I'm grateful to know I'm improving.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, L.” Virgil clapped a hand around Logan’s shoulder, jostling him playfully. “Most of the goons who Remus associates with aren’t well-trained. They’re all brawn with not much going on up top.”

Logan chuckled as Virgil squeezed his shoulder as gestured absurdly. Despite his mind's attempts at self-sabotage, he could feel himself easing into Virgil’s familiarity.

Virgil paused, smiling as his friend’s rigid posture eased. “Besides, the point is not for you to actually fight anyone. These tricks I'm showing you are purely self-defense. Your only goal in a fight should be to break loose and get away.”

“Right,” Logan paused thoughtfully, leaning against the wall as he cautiously tilted his head up to meet Virgil’s gaze. He tapped his fingers anxiously on his arm. “Would you ever consider teaching me more?”

“What do you mean?” Virgil tilted his head curiously as he watched Logan dipped his head nervously.

“Basic combat. Beyond simple self-defense, I mean.” Logan lifted his gaze timidly at Virgil. “I know I'm already asking a lot, but I —"

“I'll teach you whatever you’re willing to learn, Logan.” Virgil replied without hesitation. “I don't mind. All you have to do is ask. Okay?”

Logan blinked in surprise and his chest suddenly warmed with gratitude at Virgil’s willingness to guide him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, L.” Virgil smirked. “Though, if you’re serious about learning to fight, we should probably get permission for me to teach you. My place is alright for teaching you how to break someone’s grip, but if I start tossing you around the place, someone will eventually get suspicious.”

Logan smiled faintly as he stepped up to Virgil once more. “Do you think the king would allow you teach me?”

“Almost certainly. The only reason I didn’t ask for these lessons is the process is pretty extensive and time consuming,” Virgil rolled his eyes at the bureaucracy as he leaned back into a balanced stance. “but as long as I'm not teaching you how to assassinate your choice of political figures, I'm sure that Thomas won't mind if I teach you some basic combat.”

Logan's smile faltered as the king’s name now sounded heavy in his mind. He stared absently at the ground for a moment, lost in thought for a moment, before he realized Virgil was waiting for him to speak. His eyes flicked to Virgil, suddenly feeling guilty as his friend seemed concerned about his change in demeanor.

“What is it, L?” Virgil straightened up, abandoning their training as he stepped forward to reassure Logan.

“I just realized—the king must know about what Roman told me—” Logan paused, watching nervously as Virgil’s expression dropped. “He has to kn—”

“I know.” Virgil interrupted shortly.

Logan's heart dropped as Virgil’s shoulders dropped. His stomach twisted with guilt as he resisted the urge to apologize. “I didn’t mean to bring it up—”

“It's okay.” Virgil tipped his head up and Logan couldn’t help, but stare. Despite the kindness Virgil directed towards him, a sense of bitter disappointment hung in the air around Virgil. “I know I'm the only one around for you to bounce your thoughts off and I don’t mind being that for you.

“Still,” Logan smiled weakly. “I know—I know it's hard for you to be here with me, instead of—”

“L, that’s not true—”

“Of course it is, Vee. You’re his best friend, and everything you heard has come through me.” Logan shrugged nonchalantly, smiling in understanding as Virgil glanced up at him guiltily. “I don't want you to misunderstand. I’m endlessly appreciative of what you’ve given up to be here, but I'm certain that you wish that you had at least gotten to talk to Roman before ending up here with me.”

“I'll get my chance to talk to him, Logan. Roman's not going anywhere.” Virgil muttered, rolling his shoulders forward as he leaned back on the wall behind him. “After everything you had to hear about your kin, you deserve your space until you’re ready. I promise my questions can wait.”

“Perhaps,” Logan breathed a quiet sigh as Virgil turned his head up to him. He smiled patiently at Virgil. “ but I am willing to listen if it would benefit you to process your thoughts out loud.”

Virgil shifted his weight uncomfortably, looking out the window. “I don't want to speak ill of them, L. Thomas and Roman have given me so much. I can't repay that gift by doubting them.”

“I haven’t known Roman for as long as you, but I think I've seen enough to know he doesn’t value blind loyalty,” Logan whispered patiently. “and given what I've seen of Thomas’ encouragement of your boldness, I can only assume he is much the same as Roman.”

“I know, but I don't want to make a judgment before I hear their side of the story.” Virgil let loose a disappointed sigh before looking up at Logan seriously. “He knows. I know there’s no way he doesn’t know everything that Roman knows and more, but it’s Thomas, Logan. There has to be an explanation. There just has to be.”

A smile quirked on Logan’s lips as he listened to Virgil earnestly defend the king. His friends’ loyalty was admirable, and Logan could only hope they were founded in truth. Unfortunately, it would seem his doubt of the king’s true intentions was resistant to leave his own mind. “I wish I could share your confidence, Virgil.”

“You've barely even been introduced to the king, L. No one will blame you for being cautious with him,” Virgil let out a long drawn out sigh before looking up at Logan. “especially since I'm sure you haven’t forgotten that Thomas was responsible for your extended stay in the dungeons—”

Logan flushed with guilt as Virgil picked out the thought lingering in the back of his mind he hadn’t dared bring up. Immediately, he dropped his gaze to the ground. “He was only trying to make sure Roman recovered—”

“Roman was well enough to order your release.” Virgil muttered bitterly. “It doesn’t matter how you spin the situation. There’s no getting around the fact that you lost days of your freedom to Thomas’ decision. Days spent with Remus who was tort—”

“He didn't know what was happening to me, Virgil.” Logan whispered quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of emotion radiating off of Virgil.

Virgil paused, taken aback by Logan's soft response. He took a moment to pull himself back and soften his voice. “Look, I trust Thomas with my life. He has always gone out of his well to treat me well, but it was his responsibility to make sure you were safe in the dungeons. You don't have to make excuses for him.”

Logan smiled faintly, touched by Virgil’s validation of his doubts. He glanced up at his friend appreciatively.

“It makes sense you need a little more convincing to believe that Thomas will pull through for you.” Virgil smiled, stepping forward to rest his hands on Logan’s shoulders.

A sad smile curled on Logan’s lips as he took a deep breath. “I want to believe he's a good person, Virgil.”

“Just give him the chance to prove it to you, Logan.” Virgil whispered. “Listen, let's just get back to your training for now. We don’t have to do this now.”

Logan nodded as he hesitantly stepped out into the open space of the room. He let his arms drop to his side, forcing himself to relax as he tried to shift his attention back to Virgil’s lesson. Much to his dismay, Virgil didn't seem content with his reluctance to leave the topic.

“Seriously, L.” Virgil gestured for him to step out further into the room as he ducked down behind his sofa, kneeling down as he reached underneath. “What's going put this to rest in your head so you can focus?”

Logan bit his lip, trying to keep his voice neutral. “Why is it that my questions keep circling back to whether Roman is a good person, Vee?”

“Because you’re involved with him.” Virgil grunted simply. “You spent a night in his bed and now you’re questioning if that was the right move.”

Logan's heart jumped in his chest at Virgil’s implication and he held his hand up in protest. “Wait, Vee. We didn't—”

“It doesn’t really matter what you did or didn't do, Logan.” Virgil cut him off abruptly with a smirk. “It's obvious enough that you care for him in a different way than you do Patton or myself. Perhaps you even think you love him.”

“I—” Logan swallowed nervously and watched as Virgil’s head appeared over the edge of the cushions, followed shortly by the familiar black case of practice locks. He paused as Virgil’s gaze locked onto him. “Perhaps, there is a shred of truth to your statement.”

Virgil stared at him for a brief moment before turning down to pop open the case. “He's my best friend and you’re the only guy I'm going to give a pass on the lecture about what will happen if you hurt him.”

Logan tipped his head up nervously at the end of Virgil’s statement, surprised by the easy-going smile on Virgil’s face. A subtle wave of relief washed over him at Virgil’s approval.

“I think you’re good for him, and I have to admit I’m hoping you find it in you to forgive him—” Virgil sighed and Logan heard the light sounds of jangling metal as he snapped the box closed. He paused, looking at Logan before he dropping his gaze apologetically as he gently set the case back on the ground. “I’m sorry, L. I shouldn’t try to influence your decision. Whatever you decide, I’m on your side.”

“There are no sides, Virgil." Logan whispered watching Virgil’s hands as he approached. “Roman and I are at a point of mutual understanding.”

“Is that why you haven’t talked to him in two days?” A small smirk twitched at the corner of Virgil’s lips as he shyly tipped his head up at Logan.

Logan stared at shackles in Virgil’s hand as he let out a slow exhale. He rolled his eyes at Virgil. “My reasons for lack of contact with Roman are purely a matter of processing the new information he’s presented to me. I know—” Logan smiled fondly as his gaze drifted to the ground. “I know he cares for me in particular, and I obviously feel strongly about him—” Logan leaned against the wall behind him. “—but this has to about more than his feelings for me.”

“He just needed the chance to really see the damage that the Fair Folk have endured.” Virgil said softly. “He's not the type to abide seeing anyone get hurt.”

“I know, Vee.” Logan whispered with a faint smile.

“You'll at least give him a chance to make things right.” Virgil muttered, fiddling with the metal shackles in his hands as he approached Logan. “Won't you?”

He crossed his arms, staring down at the ground as he considered Virgil’s words. After a long moment, he let out a breath and nodded his head. “I've only known him for a few short weeks, but in that time, I've come to care a lot for him, Virgil. It was never in the cards for me to simply walk out on him.”

Virgil smirked as he tipped his eyes up to Logan. “I'm glad to hear it, L.”

Logan smiled fondly for a moment, before nodding down at the cuffs in Virgil’s hands. “Now, will you tell me why you have those?”

“Don't worry, L. They’re not going on you,” Virgil smirked as he unlatched the metal shackles, allowing Logan to change the subject. “but I definitely shouldn’t be teaching you this, so maybe there is a bright side that you can't accidentally let this slip to princey.”

Logan let his arms drop to his side as he stepped forward cautiously. “What is this skill you intend teach me?”

“I'm going to teach you how to restrain someone,” Virgil whispered. His voice suddenly held an edge as he switched into his training headspace. “but I need you to take this seriously, L. This isn't a skill I take lightly. I'm teaching this because I want you to be able to defend yourself, but if you use this in any other situation, I'll arrest you myself. Got it?”

Logan bit his lip as he nodded back at Virgil. “I wouldn’t hurt an innocent person, Virgil.”

“That's not your call to make, Logan.” Virgil stared at him without blinking. “You don't get to play judge and jury on someone else’s life. You either believe you’re in danger or you don't.”

Logan blinked, thinking for a moment before giving another solemn nod. “You are only teaching me to restrain someone. Correct?”

“Yes, but things go wrong.” Virgil eyes darkened. “You need to be observant and pay attention to everything, because if you don't have control of the situation, someone could get hurt. You could get hurt.”

“I understand—”

“No, you don't.” Virgil scolded him gently. “If you miss that your enemy has a knife, you could die.”

“I—”

“If you miss that they have a spare key on their person, you could die.”

“Virgil—"

“Which is why you can never do this if Remus is the one holding you.” Virgil finished sharply. He stared down at Logan, waiting for a response.

Logan looked up at him with a tired look in his eyes. “Because I wouldn’t be in control?”

“Remus has been training for combat as long as Roman. He's at least as competent as I am, L. You can’t surprise him. You'll only end up getting hurt,” Virgil dropped his gaze, continuing his lecture as he stepped away from Logan toward his desk. “but Remus has a number of people under his control for which this would be an effective defense. Not to mention, if that bastard in the dungeons ever gets free, this would especially useful for dealing with him.”

“Why?” Logan watched Virgil closely as he set the key aside on the desk and stepped back to Logan.

“Almost every set of shackles you’ll find in this area is going to be made primarily of iron, which negates fae's abilities. No doubt that's why your powers never triggered while Remus held you,” Virgil held out his hand, gesturing for Logan to give reach his hand out to him. “and that's also why Thomas has that bastard in the dungeons chained on every limb. He doesn’t have access to his power and that makes him nearly harmless.

“Dee.” Logan tensed at the memory of how Dee had been treated in the dungeons. The memory sent disgust creeping down his spine as considered how his own treatment had differed when he'd been considered human.

“What?”

“His name is Dee.” Logan muttered as he reluctantly extended his hand out to Virgil.

“Listen, L. I get you’re feeling guilty for where this guy ended up, but you can't blame me for not warming up to the guy that kidnapped and hurt three of my friends. Good intentions don’t change that fact.”

“I don’t think he's a bad person, Virgil.” Logan whispered quietly.

“Good people don’t hurt people—”

“Did you not just spend a considerable amount of time convincing me that I should forgive Roman?” Logan stared up at Virgil, ignoring the edge that crept into his tone.

“Roman never intended to hurt anyone—”

“And yet, arguably, his actions hurt more people.”

There was a small pause before Virgil rolled his eyes and gently took Logan's wrist into his hand. He took a breath and seemed to calm as he met Logan’s gaze. “First things first, L. Patience is key. Your greatest advantage is the element of surprise. No one expects you to fight, so unless you’re worried about getting hurt immediately, you should take your time to plan your escape since you might not get a second chance.”

Logan nodded solemnly, skin prickling with anticipation as Virgil’s fingers curled around his wrist.

“Before you ever attempt to escape, you should know the location of any keys to your binds.” Virgil spoke quietly as he watched to make sure Logan was listening. “Always assume there is a spare. No one really thinks about it, but it's rare for there to be only one key.”

Logan nodded, watching Virgil stiffly.

“Don’t act if you’re outnumbered and make sure you know where you’re escaping. It doesn't do a lot of good to get away, if you end up dying of exposure.” Virgil waited for Logan to nod his affirmation before turning his eyes down to Logan’s wrist in his hand. “The wrist is a weak point in the body. The range of motion of the joint makes it particularly easy to break, which means our body will react instinctively to protect it with only the slightest application of pressure.”

Logan gasped as Virgil twisted his wrist around his back. He stumbled but quickly righted himself. He froze, suddenly aware of how each movement seemed to cause the pressure on his wrist to increase.

“Once you’re in control, you need to leverage your opponent’s weak points.” Virgil whispered patiently. “You’re not particularly strong—”

“Thanks for the observat—” Logan’s voice was reduced to a wispy breath as Virgil twisted his wrist up further.

“—but you don't need to be stronger when you only need the slightest movements to maintain control.” Virgil raised his leg and brought it down gently on the back of Logan’s knee. Logan’s legs immediately buckled underneath him and he grumbled his discontent as he found himself kneeling in front of Virgil. His friend put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him forward. “On the ground, L.”

“I think you've proven your point—” Logan’s statement turned to a groan as Virgil pushed his wrist further up his back.

“Now.” Virgil commanded gently.

Virgil chuckled as Logan let out a dramatic sigh and allowed Virgil to lower him to the ground. Logan groaned as Virgil shifted his shin onto Logan’s back, pinning Logan to the ground. He felt Virgil reach for his other wrist, curling it around his back. Logan let his face rest on the ground, growling as he realized Virgil had pinned him to the ground with his hands between his back in only a few short movements.

“Any system has it's weak points where it bends, L. I know it feels hopeless right now, but we can make some real change for the Fair Folk,” Virgil stated plainly. “but we can't do that if we give up on our allies.”

“I haven’t given up on Roman, Virgil.” Logan muttered bitterly into the ground.

“I'm not talking about Roman, L.” Virgil whispered as he released Logan’s wrists and allowed him to roll onto his back. He waited patiently for Logan to right himself before offering him a hand up. “The Fair Folk need a voice in the changes that need to happen, and despite my reservations about this guy, he at least has the support of fae courts which would be a good place to start negotiations."

“What do you mean?” Logan asked curiously as Virgil pulled him to his feet.

“The courts of the Fair Folk are not like ours. There’s no trial. The court simply makes a decision and issues a punishment. Their decisions are swift and indisputable.” Virgil shrugged nonchalantly as he brushed the dirt off of Logan’s back. “Quite honestly, I was surprised when the fae hadn't plucked him from his cell that first night. The fact that he survived the night means one thing. He must have the support either the Seelie or Unseelie courts. If he didn't, he’d be dead for risking war with the human kingdom.”

“I think he has support of both courts.”

“What?!”

Logan looked up abruptly at Virgil’s sudden change in tone. He blinked, suddenly concerned by the distraught look on Virgil’s face as he leaned away. “He said that my existence had united the Seelie and Unseelie courts into action—”

“Are you sure that’s what he said?” Virgil let out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“That is what Dee claimed but I don’t understand, Virgil.” Logan stepped forward. “What does that even mean?”

“Hopefully, it means he's a lying piece of—” Virgil snarled. Nervousness seemed to be creeping into his voice until Logan cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

“Vee—"

“L, if that's true—” Virgil tugged on the end of his hair anxiously. “—this just got a lot more serious. I'd heard rumors, but Rem—I would have thought he'd have told me.”

“Virgil, please.”

Virgil looked up in surprise as Logan took a step closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Please, tell me why this is relevant to what is happening.” Logan held his friend’s shoulder tightly. “What are the Seelie and Unseelie courts?”

Virgil hesitated briefly before forcing his shoulders to relax as he turned his head to Logan. “They’re the groups of Fair Folk that govern the others, L. Like our monarchy, but they have two families that rule over the rest of the fae. The Seelie court governs what we would think of as light fae. Sunshine, flowers, unicorns—anything you’d consider light and good is governed by the Seelie—”

“Unicorns aren’t real—” Logan’s plain statement was abruptly stopped as Virgil glared at him.

“I was embellishing, Logan.”

Logan smiled shyly as he recognized his missed social cue. “Your exaggeration is noted. Please, continue your explanation.”

Virgil stared at him for a moment before sighing and continuing. “The Unseelie court is the opposite. They are everything that's dark in this world. They govern the shadows, the fog and everything in between that goes bump in the night."

“That distinction seems entirely arbitrary. ” Logan started cautiously. “Why are they even separate?”

“For balance, L. They both have immeasurable power, but the power is never absolute.” Virgil tossed the shackles to Logan as he stepped back, pausing as Logan fumbled to catch them. “Each court has different values that play on their own strengths and keep the other side in check.”

“Fascinating.” Logan murmured as he looked down. “So, the fact that they've united is—”

“—is very bad for us.” Virgil finished sharply before gesturing to the shackles in Logan’s hands. “Alright, enough talking. We can't do anything about that now. It’s your turn to take me down.”

“What?” Logan paused uncertainly. “What do I do?”

“Exactly what I did to you, L.” Virgil held out his wrist encouragingly as he smirked at Logan. “Go through the motions slowly the first time. The last thing we need is to have to explain to princey how you broke my wrist.”

“Okay.” Logan murmured quietly as he took Virgil’s wrist.

“It's fine, L. I was joking.” Virgil reassured him. “You won't actually hurt me.”

Logan nodded stiffly as he adjusted his grip on Virgil’s wrist. Slowly, he twisted Virgil’s hand behind back, grateful that Virgil willingly flowed with the motion.

“Good, L. Take a breath.” Virgil mumbled quiet. “Keep your grip tight on my wrist. If I were to struggle, you press up on—”

“Sorry—” Logan whispered breathlessly as Virgil gasped. He immediately released the pressure.

“Don't let go.” Virgil commanded gently. He smiled as Logan continued to hold him gently. “It didn’t hurt. You just surprised me. You did good. It’s actually important for you to get used to what kind of force you can use without actually hurting me.”

Logan nodded and was quiet for a moment as he stared at Virgil’s back nervously. He could almost feel his hands shaking with guilt at causing his friend pain.

“L?”

“Yes, Virgil?” Logan looked up out of his daze.

“Next step is to get me to the ground.”

“Okay.” Logan shifted his stance carefully, looking down at Virgil’s legs.

“Just tap the back of my knee.” Virgil spoke gently. “You don't need much force to knock me to the ground.”

Logan nodded, kicking his foot up to Virgil’s knee to push him to the ground. He slowly kneeled behind Virgil as he dropped to his knees. Focused, Logan reached his free hand to Virgil’s shoulder as he kept pressure on Virgil’s wrist.

“That’s it, L. The most important thing is to keep control of the situation.” Virgil smiled as Logan’s movements became more confident. “Alright, get me on the ground and make sure I’m secure then you can cuff the first hand.”

“What?” Logan’s voice cracked as he looked down at Virgil.

“Relax, Logan. We have the key.” Virgil rushed to reassure him. He leaned his head to the side, catching a glance at Logan. “I didn't cuff you because I know it freaks you out, but you need the practice.”

“Right,” Logan’s gaze drifted down to Virgil’s wrist which was now a bright red from the increased blood flow. He felt a twinge of guilt as he lowered Virgil to the ground. He let out a long breath as he rested a knee on Virgil’s back and reached for the cuffs. “It’s just practice.”

“This is the most difficult part, Logan.” Virgil smiled reassuringly as he tried to watch Logan out of the corner of his eye. “You’re going to be distracted by getting the cuff on, but if you lose your grip now, the game's over. This isn’t the kind of trick you can pull twice.”

Logan nodded, grateful as the cuff snapped into place. He quickly reached for Virgil’s other wrist. With a quick twist, the hand was behind his friend’s back and he's snapped the other bind into place. A sudden calm swept over him as he realized he'd finished.

“Not so bad, right?” Virgil smirked up at him, head tipped to the side as he lay prone on the ground.

“No,” Logan smiled back as he stepped off Virgil. “Not nearly as difficult as I was anticipating.”

“Grab the key and we'll go again.” Virgil muttered as he pushed himself upright. He watched quietly as Logan slipped the key off the table and came back towards him. As Logan dropped behind him, he leaned forward, giving his friend a better angle to disengage his binds.

“Just to be sure, you would have informed me if I'd caused you injury. Right, Virgil?” Logan asked timidly.

“Of course. I'm not much good to anyone if I let you snap my wrist.” Virgil grinned as Logan snapped off the second cuff. He quickly popped himself off the ground. “Alright, let’s go again. This time, no pauses.”

Logan smiled at Virgil’s relaxed demeanor, glad to see that the restraints didn’t seem to cause the same emotional reaction that it would have for himself. His smile slowly turned to a smirk as he noticed the challenge in Virgil’s eyes. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s excitement and muster his best challenging smirk. “If you insist, Virgil. I would be happy to put you in your proper place.”

“Bring it on, L. You might find the process to be a little more challenging once I give you a bit of resistance.” Virgil pushed up the sleeves on his cloak as his eyes glimmered chaotically.

“I guess we'll soon see.” Logan chuckled as he took the shackles back from Virgil. He turned to face Virgil, crouching as he prepared to start again.

* * *

Logan turned the last corner silently. Never in his wildest daydreams did he think he would willingly return to the dungeons at night, let alone come back alone.

Slipping past Virgil had been easy. Even with his limited control on his powers, becoming undetectable was almost as natural as breathing. He moved as quietly as the wind dancing between shadows as he evaded the roaming guards.

Even nature seemed on his side as the waning moon was a thin crescent in the sky. The darkness of the near moonless night only made it easier for him to avoid the gaze of the few straggling bystanders he’d passed.

Logan sucked in a breath, hesitating in the last archway. It wasn't too late to turn around. He could still return to the relative safety of Virgil’s chamber. None of this was strictly necessary. He wouldn’t die from not knowing.

The problem was the question had been eating at him all of his life and he finally had the opportunity to get a real answer. He needed to know what had happened to his mother and there was only one person who had offered to settle the question in his mind.

“What are you waiting for, _Logan?”_

Dee's smooth voice sent chills up his spine. Logan tilted his head to the entrance, hesitating guiltily as he weighed his options. Logan knew he should go back. Nothing good could come from entering the dungeons alone with Dee, but he couldn’t force himself to walk away. Shame brimmed in his eyes as he turned, hesitating reluctantly following Dee’s voice into the dimly lit cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather chill chapter with a bit of a juicy teaser at the end?  
> Can't wait to see what you think might happen to our boy ;)
> 
> Comments kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing people interact with the story so a big thank you to those who take the time to interact <3 <3 <3


	34. The Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. It's very satisfying to be tying together some of the finer details of this story <3 Enjoy the chapter ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings contain major spoilers so they're in the end notes, but please check them if you need to! This chapter gets a bit heavy <3

Logan inhaled slowly as he cast one last glance down the empty corridor behind him. He could feel Dee's impatience growing behind him as he took another step towards the fae's cell. Still, he felt himself pause, subconsciously doubting his choices as he turned to to face the wall outside Dee's cell. A dim, amber light fell from the small sconce burning on the wall to his left. He quickly reached up to the thin torch, wrapping his fingers around the wooden base. With a light shove, he dislodged the lit torch from its holder and turned to step through into the grey light of Dee's cell.

He slowed, holding the torch out in front of him as he ducked through the doorway. He turned his body, edging carefully along the back wall, scanning the cell in front of him to catch sight of Dee's shadowy figure. The hairs on the back of his neck started to raise as continued to search the dim cell for the hostile fae. He barely kept the fear that his enemy had escaped at bay with the knowledge he’d heard the man's voice only a moment before. Logan could feel his energy. He had to be here.

Finally, his heart jumped in his chest he caught the subtle glimmer of his torchlight reflecting in Dee's eyes at the back of the cell. Logan straightened upright with a questioning glance. Dee’s restraints appeared to be pulled taut and Logan could only guess the fae was as far back into the cell as the chains would allow. Logan continued to hold the torch out in front of him, crouching defensively as he quickly glanced up and down at the thin silhouette standing in the dark abyss of the back of the room.

“Well, well,” Dee's dry laugh sent chills down Logan’s neck. “I almost didn’t think you had enough of a spine to ditch the prince's lap dog—”

“Don't.” Logan gritted his teeth as he cut off Dee's attempt to get under his skin. He kept he gaze trained carefully on the billowing figure as he reached upward to place the torch in his hand into the empty sconce across from Dee's cell. The thin torch barely illuminated a small radius in front of him, barely keeping the shadows close to him at bay. “I'm not here to talk about Virgil. Refrain from insulting my friend or I’ll—”

“Or you'll what?” Dee's wry grin stood out starkly against the shadows around him as glared threateningly at Logan. “Leave? If you had a shred of common sense, you wouldn’t be here in the first place.” Dee scoffed as Logan's expression soured. “Unfortunately for you, you’re the one here who wants something. So, I think you'll find I can speak about your _friends_ anyway I damn please.”

Logan stood against the far wall, rigid with irritation at the truth of Dee’s statement. He clenched his jaw as his eyes shot daggers across the room at the faint silhouette of Dee leaning against the wall at the back of the cell in front of him.

“That’s what I thought. You’re as weak as I expected.” Dee sneered. A slight hiss escaped his lips as he struggled to contain the disdain in his voice. “I may be the prisoner, but you’ll never hold power with me. You’re merely a pawn in the bigger game I'm playing.”

Logan paused, blinking in surprise. His careful, guarded expression faltered briefly as the air wavered with an emotion he didn’t recognize. He parted his lips slightly, subtly tasting the unfamiliar feeling in the air. He stared into the dark blankly for a moment, trying to parse out some meaning to Dee's quickly shifting emotions before bitterly swallowing back the urge to comment and moving on.

“Well, clearly you wanted me here, Dee. The pawn moved where you expected, and now it's your move.” Logan pulled his shoulders back, not allowing his emotions to breach his carefully neutral expression. “So, are you actually able to tell me what happened to my parents or was this merely a ruse to get me alone?”

The silence hanging in air between them would have been deafening if Logan's heart wasn't pounding in his chest as he waited for Dee’s answer. He stared rebelliously into the subtle reflection of light in Dee’s unblinking eyes for what felt like an eternity, willing himself not to show that even without access to his power, Dee’s cold gaze sent a chill down his arms. Eventually, he couldn’t help but take a step back. His arm brushed the surface of the wall behind him and he jumped, almost missing the words that left Dee’s lips in that moment.

“You really don’t know anything. Do you?”

Logan paused, slowly glancing up in the cell as he processed Dee’s words. “What?”

“You don’t have _parents.”_ Dee stated dryly. “You had Tara. “

The light Dee’s eyes flickered as he blinked and Logan tensed as he waited for Dee’s to continue.

“Actually, come to think of it. Tara wouldn’t have been able to resist my invitation either." Dee mused quietly. "It was easy to tempt her with knowledge. I would have pitied the fool who dared stand in her way of what she wanted to know.”

Logan’s breath caught in his throat as the name seemed to resonate with familiarity in his mind. “T-Tara?”

“That was your—” Dee snarled with disgust. “—your mother's name. Her full name was Taranis of the Southern Sky, but she went by Tara.”

“Taranis of the Southern Sky?” Logan spoke slowly tasting unfamiliar words as his mind race. He almost found himself stepping forward in curiosity, but immediately halted, remembering whom he was speaking. With a twitch of a frown, he glared across the line of the cell bars. “Like the planet?”

Dee’s scoffed at Logan’s timid question, and amusement radiated out of the cell. “Yes. Though in the interest of being entirely accurate, the planet was named after her, not the other way around.”

Logan narrowed his eyes into the dark, taken aback by the sudden lack of malice in Dee’s voice. “What do you mean?”

“Humans are nothing but parasites on this land.” Dee drew out his words thoughtfully. “They’re disgustingly cruel, but even I will admit their tendency to connect two completely separate ideas by a mere thread is endlessly amusing.”

Logan stood motionless, listening to Dee as he reflected nostalgically. He held his breath not wanting to draw Dee out of his seemingly peaceful state by reminding him of who he was speaking to.

“The planet you’re referring to glows a brilliantly bright blue, just like Tara's lightning.” Dee mused quietly. “That's all the connection humans needed to connect her power to the celestial body in the southern sky. She even added it to her own name in appreciation of the connection.”

Logan stared into the darkness, nearly paralyzed in disbelief at what could only be sadness in Dee’s voice. “I-I thought—” Logan paused, staring nervously as Dee's eyes turned up to him. “—I ‘ve read extensively about the mythology associated with Taranis. Everything I’ve read implied that it had been named after a god of thunder.”

Dee was silent for long time and Logan couldn’t help but jump when he finally let out a deep sigh. “One of humans’ less endearing tendencies is their absolute inability to recognize the value of all of their own members. Some of them may even be tolerable if their leadership wasn’t worthless.”

Logan was quiet as Dee’s eyes flickered dangerously in the dark.

“She was a goddess in her own right, though thunder was far from her only claim to power. Humans have _oh-so-kindly_ altered her myth to fit their own narrow view because they’re threatened by someone perceived as feminine having power.” Dee muttered bitterly. “Such petty cowards.”

“Was?” Logan struggled to keep his voice steady as he stared into the shadows at Dee. Dee started to move, pacing the back of the cell, but Logan forced himself to continue to speak. “You keep using the past tense to refer to her.”

“Well, I’m _shocked_.” Dee hummed condescendingly. “Maybe you’re not as much of an idiot as you look.”

Logan subconsciously took a step back into the wall at the venom that dripped from Dee's words, jumping as his back struck the wall behind him. He gulped, feeling the air shift back to the familiar aura of Dee’s hostility.

“You heard me correctly, Logan,” Dee’s eyes flickered in the torchlight as he snarled at Logan. “because that traitorous leech condemned her entire race to suffer and then left her only kin to pay her debt.”

Logan’s heart dropped as Dee stepped forward. His eyes glowed gold as he stared threateningly at Logan as he stuttered out a response. “W-what?”

“I don't have time to repeat myself, so get this through that thick skull of yours. She bolted. Well over a century ago, she took whatever reward the human king offered her, and fled the country, leaving you to the mercy of the human king. It's really no wonder you grew up to be the prince’s loyal pet.” Dee growled. Logan felt chills creep his neck as Dee’s anger turned to a smug satisfaction. “Not all is lost though. Fortunately for the Fair Folk, in her absence, the debt she owes passes to her next of kin and at the very least, she left us that.”

“D-debt?” Logan trembled. Even standing in the heat of the flames of the sconce above him, he felt his blood run cold.

“Surely, your dear prince told you what your mother did,” Dee replied in a disinterested tone. “though clearly he didn’t see fit enough to tell you who you were. I don't imagine you’d be here if he'd simply had the guts to tell you the truth.”

“What are you—” Logan muttered defensive, feeling his hands start to shake.

“Tara’s lightning is unmistakable. There's no way our dear prince didn't know exactly who he was speaking to.” Dee continued unempathetically, barely deigning to look at Logan as he started to crumble.

_Blue lightning._

Dee's words trailed off as a loud ringing filled Logan’s ears. He slumped clumsily back into the wall behind him. Roman had reacted to his power and the air had flooded with regret.

_He knew._

_Roman knew._

Logan swallowed, almost choking on the lump in his throat as he slid down the wall. His muscles strained painfully as he became rigid, forcing down a vocal reaction to Dee's words. He squeezed out a few weak words, desperately needing confirmation of his thoughts.

“She was the Elder Fae.”

“Finally,” Dee growled impatiently. “Maybe there is a brain cell rattling around in that empty head of yours.”

“How—” Logan nearly retched as his stomach twisted and he curled closer to the ground. “That was a century ago. How is that—"

“Stop babbling.” Dee snapped. “Fae live for centuries. We simply age how we choose.”

"But that can't—" Logan choked on his words as he clenched his hands into fists. “I don't remember anything. I grew up normal—”

“Please,” Dee sneered. “I _definitely_ don’t have anything better to do than refresh your memory.”

Logan shivered, barely functioning as he curled his knees to his chest. One thought seemed to keep resurfacing in his mind as grief racked his body.

_Roman knew._

“Fine. You worthless—” Dee growled derisively, cutting himself off. His eyes narrowed on Logan as he hissed out his words. “She left you in the hands of her master, the human king. We only assumed she took you with her when she fled the country, but it seems she lost no more love leaving you than the rest of us. You were held by the royal family for two generations before we even realized they still had you."

Logan tilted his head up slowly. Dee’s silhouette stood out slightly against the wisp of moonlight from the narrow window behind him.

“We knew only Tara's magic could end the curse, so once we realized there was a solution to the Fair Folk's suffering, we set out to take you back. Unfortunately, our mission was ill-fated from the start and before we ever reached you, you disappeared. I personally mesmerized and interrogated every knight and guard in the castle. I even got my hands on that foolish king, but you were gone without a trace.” Dee paused, tone dropping as he grew deadly serious. “So, congratulations. You got two more decades of freedom out of disappearing, but it's time to pay up.”

“It's all my fault—” Logan dropped his gaze to the ground bitterly, feeling numb to the tremble in his limbs. “An entire generation gone—for me.”

Dee was silent for a solid minute as he stared at Logan curled against the wall. His gaze drifted up to the torch above Logan, pondering curiously. “I must admit I didn't expect you to take the blame so easily.”

Logan sucked in a breath as his stomach clenched. “They killed her.”

Dee blinked in shock. “What?"

“She died—” Logan dug his nails into his arms at the realization. “She died protecting me.”

“No—That’s not possible.” Dee whispered and Logan looked up, barely catching sight of the fae's eyes before they disappeared into the dark.

“The spell—or curse—” Logan whispered quietly. “Whatever term you prefer to use for the enchantment they forced her to cast.” Logan swallowed, casting his eyes to the ground. “R-Roman said that was the last request the king asked of her and it was too much for her to handle.”

“That’s a lie.” Dee hissed threateningly. “Tara was nothing short of a god. She knew her limit. She would have backed out, if she thought it would kill her. They couldn’t force her hand—”

“They had me.” Logan whispered quietly, running his fingers through his hair. “They took me from her and threatened to—Gods, it's my fault.”

Dee sucked in a sharp breath and was quiet as Logan's breath became rapid. When he finally spoke, his voice strained as he attempted to hold back his seething anger. “I don't mean to rain on your pathetic pity party, but no. If that spell killed her, it was because the king drained her dry of all her energy. I told her—I told her it was too much, and she cut me out. I tried to tell her but I never thought she'd take it that far.”

“She didn’t have a choice. The king left her with no other viable alternatives that would also keep me safe.” Logan felt his stomach unclench slightly at the soft regret in Dee’s voice. He put his hand down, pushing himself up of the ground curiously. “You knew her?”

“I considered her a friend,” Dee scoffed in disbelief. “though she was clearly a _wonderful_ friend, running off to be some human’s lapdog and cutting off contact with the only people that could have helped her."

“The choice clearly wasn’t in her control.” Logan muttered defensively.

“ _Right_ , because choosing between her entire race and the allies she'd kept for centuries and _you—”_ Dee sneered condescendingly. “would be a difficult decision.”

Skin prickling with anger, Logan's gaze narrowed into a glare. “Perhaps she made the right choice cutting you out, if this is how you treat your late friend’s only son.”

“You hold your tongue or I'll tear it out.” Dee snapped with a guttural growl as he took a step forward. “You may be her creation, but you’re not her son.”

Logan growled. “You’re the one who called her my mother—”

“I needed your attention, you pesky nitwit.” Dee’s voice dripped venom as he glared at Logan down the dark. “ _You_ are not worthy of her name. She was a goddess who was able to pluck the rain from the sky and the dirt from the land and she bind them together to make you. You are no more her son than the wind and the rain.” Dee's teeth almost illuminated in the dark as he bared his teeth at Logan. “You're simply a ragdoll she breathed a wisp of life into. Nothing more.”

“Clearly, she didn’t feel the same.” Logan growled, unable to hide how deeply Dee’s words cut.

“She was a fool.” Dee's sharp disdain cut through the air as his eyes flickered gold in the dark. “Even if she considered you her child, do you even know how many children have disappeared from their parents over the last century? Do you know how many were orphaned because their parents weren’t strong enough to fight off the humans who were hunting the Fair Folk?”

Logan swallowed painfully, breath catching in his throat. “I know—"

“No, you don't.” Dee hissed venomously. “Don’t pretend you have even a shred of understanding of how many lives were sacrificed to spare yours. Fae disappear and are smuggled over the border to be used for whatever power they have left. They drained of their will to live. They—”

“She didn’t know.” Logan whispered quietly, guilt rising in his throat as empathy welled in his chest. “R-Roman said even the king couldn’t have predicted the destruction—"

“What a _comfort_ for the families whose lives were destroyed by their negligence.” Dee spat. His voice gradually raised in volume as emotion crackled in the air around him. “Who could have possibly predicted that humans would take advantage of the weakened fae?”

Logan looked up suddenly as a gasp escaped Dee’s lips. The sound of metal clanging filled the air as Logan tipped his head up to see Dee’s dark silhouette bent over staring at his wrist.

“Dee?”

Dee's eyes shot up to him with a feral growl as Logan suddenly scrambled back to the wall behind him. Dee hissed as Logan rushed to dislodge the torch from the wall and crouched back into the dark as Logan spun back around to rush the metal bars.

“Dee, you’re hurt.” Logan whispered breathlessly. He bit his lip, stomach twisting in empathy as the torchlight revealed streaks of red on Dee’s wrists.

“Keep my name out of your mouth.” Dee snapped. “I don’t want your pity.”

“You need treatment—” Logan muttered, ignoring Dee's hostile remarks. “I'll get Roman—”

“If you bring that prince anywhere near me, I'll tear out his pretty throat with my bare teeth—”

“Virgil, then.” Logan pleaded, suddenly growing frantic as blood dripped from his wrist."

“No.” The wounded fae snarled, baring his teeth at Logan as he paced the bars.

“I can't open the door without assistance—”

“Then, don't.” Dee snapped with a menacing step forward. “I didn’t ask you for help.”

“I don't accept that.” Logan's mind raced as stared at figure of Dee crouched over in the dim light of the back of the cell. His eyes widened as he noticed dark pools at the fae's feet. “I'll be back in a moment.”

“Where do you think you’re going, Logan?” Dee stepped forward, metal clanging as he rushed the bars. "We're not finished here."

Logan bit his lip, feeling a wave of guilt as he took in the full extent of Dee's injuries. A mixture of dried blood mixed with fresh as it streaked down his arms. He softened his expression. “There is a medical kit near the guard's quarters that I was able to raid for supplies for the antidote for Roman's poison. It was well stocked.”

Dee gritted his teeth silently, unable to stop Logan as he turned to place the torch back in it's holder.

“I'll only be a minute.” Logan whispered apologetically, briefly glancing back at Dee's deathly glare he ducked through the archway.

* * *

Getting to the medical kit proved to be as little of a challenge as it had been the first time he'd raided their stash of supplies for ingredients. Fortunately, they seemed to have restocked from his last encounter and even added to their extensive supply. His face twisted in disgust. Realistically, he knew he should be grateful he hadn’t needed to go far for supplies, but the sight of the growing collection sent bile rising in his throat.

Logan knew all too well the supplies were kept stock for when Remus pushed too far on his victims. There's no mistake that this was here to keep the prisoners comfortable. There had been many instances where he'd been left to bleed in the dirt without concern for him to believe that, but the few times he'd been truly afraid he may not survive the night, Remus had allowed one of the guards to haphazardly treat his wounds. The unforgettable experience of his wounds being treated so roughly sent shudders down his body, but he'd survived, perhaps thanks to the clumsy treatment he'd been granted. Still—He clenched his jaw, refocusing his energy away from the uncomfortable memory.

Subtle, colors filled the air as he quietly dug through the various pouches of herbs and oils, trying to guess what he might actually need. He’d only gotten a cursory glance at Dee’s injuries and hadn’t dared ask the already seething fae for a closer inspection.

_What am I doing?_

I mean, he knew he couldn’t just leave Dee to bleed out. He didn't have that cruelty in his heart, but nothing was stopping him from grabbing Roman or Virgil at this point. He'd walked away unscathed, and he knew they'd certainly help him if he asked, but he couldn't bring himself to break the small amount of trust Dee had placed in him letting him walk away.

_Not that he'd had a lot of options._

Logan clenched his jaw and quickly hooked the waterskin he'd swiped from the guard's supplies on to his belt loop and shoved the rest of the bandages and a collection of salves and oils into his bag. He groaned and pushed himself back up toward the door, quickening his pace. Subtly, he gave a brief pause at the door, listening quietly at the door. He paused before pushing himself through the crack and making his way back to Dee's cell. Logan edged along the shadows near the walls as he deftly avoided the unobservant guards patrolling hallway of cells. His anxiety started build, creeping across his skin as he approached the figurative lion's den once more.

Logan slowed as he tiptoed into the hallway with Dee’s cell. He could see a subtle cloud of colors drifting out of his bag carried by the wind back the way he'd came. He could taste the herbs on the air as he stopped quietly in the hall outside the door, listening intently.

He heard a subtle whisper as he crept across the threshold toward Dee. Listening intently, he peered around the corner as the whispers stopped. Logan looked into the dark corners of the cell as he turned the corner, immediately spotting Dee’s eyes glowing their usual bright gold.

Logan stared curiously at Dee, who seemed to be too distracted to notice Logan re-entering the room. He carefully traced Dee's line of sight to the far corner of the room as he let out a distinct hiss while he appeared to stare at nothing. Logan froze in place, miscalculating a step as Dee's cold stare turned to him.

“Oh, good.” Dee snipped. The glow of his eyes flickered with exhaustion as he watched Logan slowly unfreeze and move quietly to the cell door. “My daring _hero_ has returned from his harrowing journey that was _absolutely_ _not pointless—”_

“Shut up.” Logan muttered in an exhausted tone as he grabbed the torch out of it's holder and turned to scan the walls of the cell. “You need treatment.”

“You can't get to me.” Dee spat coldly. "Therefore, this venture was pointless."

“I can, actually.” Logan stated dryly.

Dee paused, staring at him suspiciously. “How?”

“You'll see soon enough.” Logan’s chest tightened nervously as he turned to face the wall behind him. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the lockpicking set Virgil had given him. He hesitated, fidgeting with the tools in his hand as he cautiously kept the picks out of Dee’s sight. Picking the lock to the cell door would certainly easy enough. Virgil had implied that the locks in the dungeons were of amateur design, but doing so was as good as showing his hand to a man who seemed determined to prove himself Logan’s enemy, and Logan certainly couldn't see how that was a wise course of action.

Logan sighed, defeated. He couldn’t knowingly walk away while Dee was in his current condition, not even to fetch Roman. So, he steeled his stare and turned to move to the cell door fiddling with his picks.

“What are you doing?” Dee hissed the demand, staring at him..

“I think it is very apparent what I attempting to do.” Logan growled back. “Unfortunately, if you have questions, they will have to wait as I need to focus.”

Dee seemed to bite back a sour retort as Logan slid the first pick into the narrow lock. He glared silently at Logan, but allowed him to work in peace as he got a feel for the pins. Logan glanced up at Dee’s unblinking stare as he manipulated the last pin into place. He knew he could simply pop the lock open, but he let the pin fall out of place, but Dee’s injuries didn't appear to be an immediate threat to his life. To be perfectly fair, if he was being forced to show his hand on his new skill, he still didn't have to reveal to Dee that he was good at it. A few minutes passed as Logan played up his lack of skill, smiling subtly as Dee grew frustrated.

“Why don’t you give up? You obviously don’t—"

A single pop from the metal of the cell door stopped Dee’s statement in it's tracks. Logan couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face as Dee watched him slowly push open the cell door.

“Stay away from me.”

“I think we've established that's not going to happen.” Logan chided softly as he stepped forward. He kneeled down in front of the fae and held out his hand to Dee expectantly. “Give me your wrist.”

The scales on his face glowed a dull yellow as Dee hissed threateningly at Logan as he kneeled beside him, but much to his surprise Logan simply hissed back at him. Anger burned in Dee's eyes at the response. “ _Don’t_ treat me like a feral animal.”

“Don’t _act_ like a feral animal.” Logan grunted as he gestured sternly for Dee to extend his wrist. He felt a small surge of empathy as he met Dee’s gaze. His scales dull glimmer gave away the exhaustion he was so clearly trying to hide.

Dee's heated glare would have withered his willpower away in any other circumstances, but right now, he had a job to do. His focus narrowed as Dee reluctantly held out his wrist. The wounds were not immediately apparent under the layers of dried blood, so Logan reached into his bag, pulling out a cloth to wet with his waterskin.

“Tell me if this hurts.” Logan muttered, not looking up. "I can be more gentle, if I need to."

“Like you’d care.” Dee hissed back, flinching at the feeling of the cold water as the cloth brushed his skin.

“I do care.”

Dee paused, staring at Logan uncertainly. “Why?”

“I simply don’t glean pleasure from seeing others in pain,” Logan whispered as he gently began to work away the layers of blood.

Dee scoffed quietly. “Well, I certainly have not extended you the same courtesy, so surely some part of you enjoys the reversal of power.”

“I want to help you, Dee. Any power you claim I have over you exists purely in your own perspective.” Logan stated without glancing up. He examined Dee’s wrist closely, knowing he couldn’t proceed with the cuff around Dee’s forearm in the way. He tilted his head up to Dee’s golden eyes. “I’m going to take your bind off, but I expect for it to go back after I've finished.”

“Starting to give commands already,” Dee muttered. “How _noble_ our sweet ragdoll is.”

“I don't enjoy seeing you bound either, but I'm no fool.” Logan pulled out his tools and started to slide the pick into the lock, allowing his focus to drift from Dee’s intense stare. “You’ve made your feelings perfectly clear and I'm not interested in being a willing target of your rage.”

Dee was quiet as the first cuff popped open and Logan froze as it revealed several deep gashes underneath the cuff. Large, red welts raised on his arm around the cuff, an indicator of the powerful fae’s reaction to the metal. The welts and irritation were to be expected but Logan couldn’t deny the cuts looked more purposeful.

“The guards haven’t noticed your injuries?” Logan whispered, gently rolling Dee’s wrist to get a better look.

“You know firsthand they simply don’t care, especially since I’m not human to begin with.” Dee growled avoiding his gaze.

“But they should have reported it so that Roman could have done some—”

“Your idiot prince has no idea about my injuries. I can assure you of that.” Dee replied bitterly. 

Logan swallowed, not wanting to admit the relief that washed over him at the thought that Roman had not been the one to be negligent of the fae's injuries. He bit his lip as he dropped his gaze. “Still, surely the guard would’ve approached Remus, given your relationship.”

“Bold of you to assume that Remus was not the source of my injuries.” Dee whispered tiredly.

Logan paused, looking up at him in horror. “I thought—"

“You thought wrong.” Dee cut him off, and Logan looked up to see him staring distantly over Logan’s shoulder. “I told you there was no affection between us.”

“Still,” Logan whispered. “I didn’t imagine he would hurt you.”

“It's my own fault really. I should have predicted he would become destructive if left to his own devices. He can't resist the temptation of hurting someone powerful when they're helpless in front of him.” Dee whispered quietly, still staring absently over Logan’s shoulder. “I’ve been his keeper long enough to know it's the way he was created.”

“His keeper?” Logan asked, his voice carefully neutral as he listened curiously.

Dee seemed to tense with the realization of what he'd said, but Logan remained patient. He kept working at Dee's injuries gently applying the soothing salve to his irritated injuries. The methodic movements seemed to lull Dee into speaking the words he seemed to desperately want to say.

“You may be the key to undoing the curse that Tara placed on us, but that doesn’t mean that the Seelie and Unseelie courts simply rolled over and gave up when you disappeared.” Dee started tiredly. His voice hung heavy in his throat as he watched Logan begin to wrap his arm. “There was a plot. When Roman and Remus were born, the courts were reeling with grief from the loss of our chance at redemption. You were gone, and with your disappearance, the courts lost all hope of lifting the enchantment. It was a dark time for our people, and in their grief, for the first time in nearly three centuries, they made the choice to create a changeling."

Logan paused as pinned off the end of Dee's bandages and moved to the next arm. He hung his head as he listened, pulling his lockpicks out of his pocket as he started on the second cuff

“They wanted to fell the humans from the inside out, create a kink in their rule that would destabilize their monarchy and maybe give us a chance to survive their systematic destruction. Unfortunately, as had been the case so many times, the universe seemed determined to foil our attempt at salvation.” Dee watched absently as the second cuff fell off his wrist, barely reacting as Logan set to work on clearing the blood off of the deep cuts. “Despite popular belief, changelings can't be created on a whim. They take seven years to grow and nurture for the right traits before they can be switched. Continuing our stellar streak of luck, on the night of their birth, a lock of hair was taken from the kings' son and the process of creation had begun. No one realized until later that twins had been born and we had created a changeling of the wrong child.”

Logan gently lifted his head as he worked the blood on Dee’s wrist, glad to see a slight glimmer to Dee's scales. “Why not simply correct the mistake and start over?”

“The lock of hair must been taken before the moon sets on the night of their birth.” Dee voice hung heavy in the air as he leaned against the wall. “We didn’t learn about the twins until weeks later. So, we had a choice. Work with what we had created or wait another generation to try again.”

“So, why you?” Logan asked quietly as he returned his gaze to the salve he was spreading on Dee's wrists. "How did Remus end up in your hands?"

“I have acted as the Seelie court’s ambassador to Unseelie court for well over a century.” Dee whispered sadly. “Actually, Tara had acted the Unseelie ambassador until she disappeared.”

“She was a dark fae?” Logan whispered.

“Dark and light have different meaning to the Fair Folk.” Dee growled in discontent. “Neither is good nor evil. They simply exist to balance the other.”

Logan looked up at the serious expression on Dee's face and nodded slowly, still processing the new information. He reached to his bag, pulling out a new strip of bandages.

“Remus was created to spread misery. He was meant to fell a kingdom, but we knew he'd need guidance. Tara’s replacement had led the mission to collect you, so the representative of the Seelie court became responsible for Remus.” Dee sighed. “I became responsible for him. Still, nothing we seemed to do was enough, and once Roman acquired his pet—” Dee stalled as Logan glared at him. “Once he acquired _Virgil,_ he was untouchable. He overrode every bad decision Remus threw at him. We thought the game was over when Remus' bored attempt to murder the prince somehow turned up you.”

Logan pinned the end of the bandage in place and glared up at Dee defensively.

“Your eyes glowed while he was having his fun with you in the dungeons. That's how he knew. Honestly, you probably could have fried the little bastard if it weren’t for the shackles so conveniently placed on your wrists.” Dee snipped as he pulled his wrist back from Logan. "Fortunately, you weren't so lucky."

“You seem as determined as ever to hate me.” Logan whispered quietly, shoving his supplies into his bag. He glanced down at the shackles on the ground, but made no attempt to force Dee to replace them.

“I can't afford to believe that any piece of her lives in you. If I did, I may not have the willpower to finish what I started.” Dee replied coldly. “You have a debt to pay and if you won’t own up to it—”

“I will.”

“What?”

“Whatever it takes, no more lives will be sacrificed in my name.” Logan whispered, looking up at Dee’s subtly shimmering scales. “Show me what I need to do.”

Dee scanned his face, taken aback by Logan’s words. He watched curiously before testing Logan’s truthfulness. “Fine. Let me go.”

“I can't. Not yet. ” Logan added as Dee's eyes stare distrustfully up at him. He brushed himself off, glancing out the cell door. “I’m going to fetch Roman.”

“What?” Dee hissed, his mouth hanging agape.

“I'll do whatever it takes to end this, Dee. I give you my word.” Logan promised, holding his wrist tightly. “My life is in your hands, but I want Roman there. Whatever happens to me, I want him there.”

“I can’t let you do that, Logan.” Dee warned with a growl. "Don't walk out that door."

Logan took a step backwards towards the exit, holding up his hands in reassurance. “I promise I’ll return. My word is goo—”

A grunt escaped Logan lips as a body slammed into him from behind. Instinctively, he moved to slip out of his attacker’s grip but their grip was iron tight. He struggled for a moment, blue sparks erupting from his arms until he was forced onto his chest with a painful thump. He gasped a metal shackles latched around his wrists and his lightning vanished. He gasped, feeling his power dissipate as a familiar giggle sounded behind him.

“Oh, pretty boy.” Remus chirped happily in Logan’s ear. “For a second there, I thought Dee wasn’t going to let me out to play. He gets awful sappy when he talks about his dead friend—”

“Get off him and give me the key, Remus.” Dee ordered, not looking up at Logan as he shamefully hung his head.

“Dee, please.” Logan begged as Remus pulled him to his knees. He watched helplessly Remus tossed a brass key at Dee’s feet. “I said I’d do whatever you asked.”

“Gag him.”

“No—” Logan started to squirm, but Remus was prepared. He held him easily as he slipped a piece of cloth between Logan’s teeth.

“You had to have known I'd prepared for your visit, didn't you?” Dee drawled lazily as the binds around his neck and legs fell free. Immediately, he took a deep breath as the light from his eyes glowed brighter and a bright shimmer passed down the scales on his face and hands. “Nothing I've done has been left to chance. I kidnapped your prince and forced your hand on learning to use your power on your _friends._ I offered you the temptation of knowledge and tricked you into prying a confession out of that oaf of a prince. This was all planned for you to end up here understanding exactly why this is your burden to bear.”

Logan glared at him, shivering as Remus’ hands grasped his shoulders. Dee stepped toward him, raising a finger to trace the scar on his face. He nearly collapsed to the ground at the reminder of the last time he’d spent helpless with Remus.

“Our dear Remus has the unique ability to become undetectable when he needs to and fortunately you stepped right into my trap as predicted.” Dee smirked as his finger slid down Logan’s face. “The only thing I didn’t predict was your willingness to sacrifice yourself to make things right. Truly, that was a noble offer and one that won't go unnoted." Dee grinned as Logan's head shot down to the ground. "Maybe there truly is a glimmer of Tara behind those bright eyes.” Dee whispered as Logan hung his head to his chest as tears blurred his vision. “I don't want you to think this is personal, Logan. I’d be much happier walking you into this willingly, but I can’t take a chance that your prince wouldn’t be so honorable, so I'm sorry." Dee smiled sympathetically as Logan struggle in Remus' grip. "Truly I am, but too many people are relying on me to finish this for me to take chances.”

Logan slumped back, defeated in Remus’ grip. Dee's gaze only lingered on him for a moment before he tore his gaze away and looked up to Remus.

“Get him out of the castle. I will meet you at our rendezvous point,” Dee order sternly. “and Remus?”

Logan shivered as Remus’ hand brushed his neck. He resisted the urge to retch as Remus grip on tightened on his shoulder, but the feeling only lasted a moment as Remus' hand was immediately yanked away from him. He flinched, expecting a blow to the side of his head, but when none came, he timidly looked up to see Dee holding Remus’ hand away from him. Both the men's eyes glowed brightly in the dim light as they stared at each other. Logan froze watching as power radiated through the air between them. An uncomfortable minute passed before Remus’ glowing green eyes flickered and returned to their normal color. Dee continued to stare at the changeling, voice dripping with power as he continued.

_“Not one hand on him that’s not absolutely necessary.”_ Dee hissed threateningly as Remus bowed his head submissively. “ _If even one hair on his head is out of place when I retrieve him from you, I will make you regret existing. Do you understand?”_

“If control’s what you’re into, I’m not objecting," Remus quipped with a chuckle. "but I really think we should talk about these thing beforehand—” 

“ _Answer me, Remus."_ Dee growled impatiently.

Remus glared at him petulantly, but eventually he turned his head down with a snarl. “Fine. Pretty boy stays in good condition until you come to fetch your toy.”

“Good, then go. I'll meet you as we planned,” Dee ordered sternly, shamefully avoiding the horrified look in Logan’s eyes as he pulled his sleeves over the bandages on his arms.

“Alrighty then, pest.” Remus’ high pitched chuckle sent shivers up his spine. “Time for a nap."

Logan’s cry was muffled to a whimper as Remus pressed a cloth against his nose and mouth. He struggled in Remus' grip. The corners of his vision darkened as his movements weakened. He fought to remain conscious, but the battle was already lost. Regret flooded over him as his muscles stopped reacting and he drifted restlessly into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Restraints, Anger, Angst, Death Mentions, Lashing Out, Mentions of Kidnapping, Medical Treatment, Injuries, Blood, Guilt, Very brief unintentional self-harm, mentions of genocide, Drugging, Actual Kidnapping
> 
> Our sweet, trusting boy knew nothing good could come from visiting Dee, but he took the risk all the same. Now, hopefully he hasn't sealed his fate by not telling his friends where he went ;)
> 
> Kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing peoples reactions especially as new details and connections get revealed. <3 <3 <3


	35. A Shadow of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think it's only fair that I start setting the expectation for a chapter every two weeks. I'm still going to shoot for once a week, but I want to make sure I pull everything together well as the pieces start coming together, which may take a bit longer <3
> 
> In other news, Roman is having a rough day lol. Have fun with the new chapter!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Chapter warnings contain spoilers so they are in the end notes, but please jump down to them if you need to!

“What do you mean you lost him?”

“I didn't lose him, princey! He took off!”

“You were supposed to be watching him!”

“I was asleep!” Virgil growled, pacing back and forth in front of the disconsolate prince. “In case you forgotten, I've been with him for two days straight, princey. Do you really think I would have been any use to him if I hadn't slept in that time?”

Roman's expression immediately softened as Virgil snapped at him. “Of course not.”

“Not to mention, I wasted precious time tracking you down coming to find you." Virgil growled, stopping in place. "Time that I could have been looking for him, might I add. So, a little bit of gratitude would go a long way for you right now.”

Guilt fluttered in Roman's chest at the pain in Virgil's voice. “I know, Virge. I'm sorry. I have no doubt you did everything you could to keep him safe.”

“I don't get it, princey." Virgil continued, his voice starting to tremble. “How could he just take off on me like that?”

"I think I may know why." Roman whispered quietly, glancing up at Virgil with a pointed look in his eyes. "It would seem that our guest in the dungeons also took his leave this morning."

“Roman, you can't seriously think that Logan would—” Virgil growled before Roman cut him off.

“There is plenty of reasons for Logan to seek out more answers, Virgil," Roman muttered, running his hand through his hair. "You and I bother know that both of them going missing in one night is not a coincidence."

“You’re saying he betrayed us.” Virgil crossed his arms, glaring at Roman with an accusing look in his eyes.

“He left his chambers willingly, Virge. The guards told you as much,” Roman sighed as Virgil’s expression soured. “but that being said, I'm not making any accusations, Virgil. Regardless of Logan’s feelings towards me, I don't believe he would go behind your back.”

“Well, clearly you're wrong, because he seems to have done just that.” Virgil spat, shoving his fists in his cloak. “Shit, what was he thinking, princey? He's gonna get hurt.”

“He wants answers." Roman stated quietly, staring at the ground. “The answers he didn’t get from me.”

“Fine, I get why he want to talk to him again, but why go alone?” Virgil hissed, his voice becoming frantic as he paced the room. "It doesn't make sense. He could have said something. I would have taken him."

“You would have taken him go to see this other fae _in the middle of night_?” Roman raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“If the alternative was him going alone, then yes, I would have." Virgil muttered angrily.

“Virgil. I know this is hard, but none of this is your fault. It's mine and I'm going to get this sorted out.” Roman dropped his gaze to the ground before stepping toward the door. “I should put out an alert immediately. If he's still close, we might catch him.”

“Wait, Roman.” Virgil held up his hand to block Roman’s way. “Isn’t your family still facing backlash over the alert that was called out on you? Should you really do that?”

“Logan’s safety is more important than anything those bastards have to say in court.” Roman muttered, trying to dodge around Virgil. “I can lose everything for all I care, but I can’t let him get hurt."

Virgil caught Roman's shoulder, forcing him back. “You said it yourself, he’s the one that snuck out, princey. What if he's not looking to be found?”

A lump caught in Roman’s throat and he pause he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks. We have to find him.”

Virgil stopped abruptly, hearing something off in his tone. He turned to Roman, trying to catch his eye as his gaze dropped away to avoid Roman. “Wait—why? What do you know?”

“I made another mistake, Virgil.” Roman’s voice trembled as he looked up and Virgil could see his eyes glisten as he struggled to contain his emotions.

Virgil stepped forward, hesitantly reaching a comforting hand to Roman’s shoulder. “Shit, princey. What'd you do?”

“I didn’t tell him everything. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I just—” Roman glanced at Virgil’s hand on his shoulder guiltily, feeling unworthy of the simple comfort. “Virge, if that fae told him what I didn’t, it may have shattered any trust Logan had left in me.”

Virgil’s grip tightened on Roman’s shoulder as he stared at his friend. “What didn’t you tell him, princey?”

“The fae that died in our charge—the one we enslaved for our own ends—she was his ancestor.” Roman sighed. “His mother, if I'm not mistaken.”

“Roman,—Why? Why wouldn't you tell him that?” Virgil muttered in disbelief, staring at him horrified. He took a breath as he realized that Roman couldn't even bring himself to meet his gaze. “Come on, princey. Talk to me. I've never known you to lie, so why start now?”

“It was too much, Virge I couldn't do that to him.” Roman whispered quietly, keeping his eye trained shamefully on the ground. “He'd just learned of the destruction of an entire generation of the Fair Folk.” Roman paused taking a breath. “He was broken. How could I turn around and tell him his only family was dead and—and that it all happened because of him.”

“It may be hard, but he has a right to know, Roman.” Virgil crossed his arm, staring sternly at Roman as he moved to lean on the wall next to him. "You have to know that."

“I do, Virgil. I _never_ intended to keep this from him forever.” Roman pleaded quietly as he looked up at Virgil’s unchanging expression. “You have to believe me. I only wanted to give him a moment to process one world-shattering realization before I threw another at him."

Virgil was quiet for a spell as he anxiously tapping his fingers on his arm. After a long moment, he turned to face the window, lost in thought and Roman's mind began to race.

Roman swallowed painfully as his friend avoided his gaze. “You do believe me. Right, Virge?”

“What?” Virgil turned up to him in a daze, taken aback by the question as he glancing over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. I wouldn't—” Roman's voice trembled and he suddenly looked faint. “—I swear I didn't know he'd go off on his own, Virgil. I thought I'd have more time—that I'd have another chance to talk to him—”

“Princey!” Virgil lunged forward, placing a hand on Roman’s chest to stop him from collapsing. Roman hung limply in his arms as Virgil attempted to steady them both.

“I'm sorry, Virgil. I’m so sorry.” Roman muttered, barely coherent. "I did this to him. This is all my fault. He's going to get hurt—"

“Roman, stop. Just stop.” Virgil stared down at the crumbling prince in his arms, suddenly glad they were in Roman's private room as the prince melted into him, mumbling incoherent apologies. “Gods, what are you even apologizing for?"

"I've always been so careful not to hurt anyone. I never asked for this power—” Roman whispered breathlessly. “I never—I just—”

"Shit.Take a breath, princey.” Virgil’s arms curled around the prince as he lowered them both to the ground, allowing Roman to curl into his chest. “You’re having a panic attack. Breathe with me."

“I don't deserve that.” Roman choked on his own words as he buried his head into Virgil’s chest.

“You don't deserve what?” Virgil whispered quietly. His heart ached with empathy for his friend as he clung tightly to Roman’s shoulders. “To breathe?”

Roman’s silence hung heavy in the air between them and Virgil felt like he could hear his heart crackling as he realized how far his friend had fallen.

“Oh, Ro. How badly did I fail you to make you think one mistake would undo the years of friendship we've built together?” Virgil calmly ran his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“It's note a mistake. Undeniably, I hurt him. I shouldn't be forgiven for my carelessness.”

“You’re right, princey. It wasn't even mistake.” Virgil cut him off quickly. “You made the choice to protect Logan and it went sour. You did the best you could and that's any of us can ask of you."

“I hurt him, Virgil." Roman whispered quietly. The melancholy in his voice broke Virgil’s heart, but he could feel Roman's breathing start to steady. “Every time I open my mouth, I hurt him again. I can't stand the way that feels. If he d—” Roman swallowed painfully as he started to push away. “—Whatever it doesn't even matter. My problems can wait. We need to find him now.”

“Roman, stop. Let me focus on you for one second.” Virgil pleaded, tightening his grip on the prince’s shoulders. Roman paused, still restless but clearly reluctant to leave the comfort of Virgil’s arms. “Princey, I trust you more than I trust myself. You could damn well tell me the sky was purple right now and I would roll with whatever you told me. There's not a shadow of doubt in my mind that you would never lead me astray, so trust me. Come hell or high water, I'm with you until my last breath, Roman.”

Virgil smiled as Roman let out a sharp breath and his muscles seemed to relax slightly. He gently rubbed Roman’s shoulder, hoping to ground him.

“Seriously, I know I need to say this shit more often, but I worship you, princey.” Virgil smiled earnestly as Roman paused in confusion. “You're my hero, and if I manage to become half as kind and generous as you in my life, I’ll consider it well lived.”

“What?” Roman sat up slowly and looked up at Virgil with confusion in his eyes.

“Gods, I really messed up. How do you not know this, princey?” A timid smile twitched on Virgil’s lips as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I know I've never really admitted it, but I know I would have ended up dead if that guard had been smart enough to take me straight to prison instead of to you.”

“That was nothing." Roman waved him off, guiltily trying to pull himself away from the comfort he didn't deserve.

“What are you talking about?” Virgil’s eyes widened as he pulled Roman back, latching onto him tightly. “It was everything! You changed my life forever.”

Roman bit his lip, looking almost guilty as Virgil praised him. “It was simply the right thing to do. Nothing more”

“The _right_ thing to do would have to let me go, princey. You could have just sent a stupid kid home with a slap on the wrist. You didn't have to do what you did.” Virgil muttered, stupefied at Roman’s denial of praise for the gifts he'd given him. He pulled the prince closer, his voice full of affection as he whispered soft reassurances to the prince. “Seriously, what teenager looks at another kid and just takes responsibility for them without a second though?”

“I did what needed to be done.” Roman whispered, his voice trembling. “You deserved a home and I don't need credit for giving you a chance at a decent life.”

“Do you know how many full-grown adults looked at me and didn’t come to the same conclusion?” Virgil whispered, running a hand through his hair. He smiled as Roman relaxed slightly, rocking him softly as he continued to whisper to the prince. "Much like all the adults who looked the other way when they found out what was happening to Patton.”

“Virgil—" Roman tensed as another wave of guilt rushed over him.

“You can't deny there were adults in his life who knew about his father abusing him for years.” Virgil cut him off. “Every one of them turned a blind eye, but not you. You knew him for less than an hour before you risked everything for that poor kid. Your title, your career, your family. You could have lost everything. Roman, shit. it takes an extremely kind soul to be willing to make that sacrifice.”

Roman was quiet as Virgil continued, seemingly unable to process what Virgil was saying.

“Hell, Roman. Your own brother attempted to murder you and the first thing you did was make sure the guy he framed was set free. You gave him a job and a life he could only have dreamed of. You saved him.” Virgil sighed, leaning back against the wall as he rested his elbows on his knees. “Come on, princey. When the world was ready to give up on us, you stepped up and gave us back the life that had been ripped from us. Do you really think we'd turn on you for a simple mistake?”

Roman sighed. His shoulders slumped as he leaned back into the wall. “It's not just a simple mistake, Virgil. My failure to act affected countless people. Lives and families that were torn apart because of my ignorance.”

Virgil grunted his disbelief. “Well then, would you put that blame on me?”

“What?” Roman blinked in confusion before tipping his head up to face Virgil.

“I have fae contacts—” Virgil paused as his eyes flashed with guilt. “—friends in the underground of the city. They're forced to live in the underground because they’re visibly fae. That wasn't fair for them, but I didn't think twice about the fact. I just accepted it, because that's the way it's always beem. So, I ask you again. Would you put that blame on me?”

“That's not your fault.” Roman stared at him with concern in his eyes. “You couldn’t change anything for them.”

“Bullshit. I work for you, princey. If I'd brought this up, you would have at least heard me out and I would have risked nothing to do so. It never even crossed my mind to advocate for my friend, princey. That's wrong. I know it is, but I'm only now realizing it.” Virgil turned to him, tugging on the ends of his hair restlessly. “I mean, even Patton has known about the fae for years, so let’s be honest with ourselves. We're all a little guilty of not doing more.”

“Perhaps.” Roman whispered breathlessly, biting his lip.

“You don't have to bear this burden alone, Roman. We all played a part in how the fae have been treated, so it's only right that we fix it together.” Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him earnestly. “Whatever it takes, we're in it together.”

“Thank you, Virgil.”

Roman's gentle whisper brought a smile to Virgil's face and he gently squeezed the prince's shoulder. "Anytime, princey."

“You know I'd fall apart without you, don't you?” Roman whispered with a quiet chuckle.

“Come on, princey.” Virgil smirked, casually tipping his head away to hide the slight redness in his cheeks. “You had a panic attack. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“That's like telling me not to breathe. It's all I know.” Roman leaned upright, quickly wrapping an arm around Virgil and mussing his hair down into his eyes. He chuckled as Virgil playfully shoved him away. “But seriously, I can't overstate how much you do for me, Virgil. I'd be completely lost without you. ”

“Clearly, if you’re falling apart after only three days.” Virgil straightened his hair, expression softening as Roman’s face fell slightly . Virgil paused, sensing Roman's discomfort, so he leaned closer as his friend’s gaze dipped to the ground. “You are good now though, right?”

“I’m fine. I just—" Roman sighed, not looking up. "Logan had to learn of his mother’s death through that snake, Virgil. I could have spared him that, so why didn’t I just tell him?”

“You were trying to be kind, Roman.” Virgil whispered sadly. “No one can fault you for your intentions.”

“My intentions are irrelevant.” Roman stated dryly, starting to stand up. “What I did ended up as far from kind as I could possibly imagine, but it doesn’t matter, we need to go—"

“Logan adores you, Roman." Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in place. “I know that hasn’t changed. He'll come around in the end, princey.”

Roman paused for a moment, staring forward absently. “I appreciate the thought, but what Logan thinks of me is the little consequence if we don't find him fast.”

“What?”

“Listen, I appreciate your reassurances, but we need to leave my problems for another time. Whether or not Logan is a willing participant or not in that snake's game, we need to find them now.” Roman muttered under his breath as he cast a look back at Virgil. “If I'm not mistaken, they’re going to try to break the curse, Virgil, and we have to stop them.”

Virgil blinked at Roman in confusion as his movements became frantic. He tried to put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. His fingertips narrowly grazed the prince’s back as he shot to his feet. “Wait—but isn’t that a good thing, princey?”

"No," Roman shook his head as he turned to offer Virgil a hand up. “There’s a reason this hasn't been done and it's not just that Logan is an integral part of the ritual.”

“What?” Virgil muttered, confused as Roman pulled him to his feet. He tried to take a step back, startling slightly as Roman didn’t let go of his hand.

“The ritual will kill him, Virgil—”

“What?” Virgil bristled, immediately tensing at Roman’s words.

“—and I guarantee that snake hasn't told him that part. So, whether or not Logan is with him by choice—”

“We need to find him.”

“Immediately.” Roman stared into space, suddenly focused as he tried to formulate a plan. “I should send out an alert—”

“Wait, princey. Won't that drive them further underground?” Virgil pressed. “That fae's a shape-shifter. If we spook him, any trail they’re leaving now could vanish without a trace.”

“I don’t think we have a choice.” Roman sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “As of now, I couldn’t begin to guess where they’re going. I think our only shot would be to cast a wide net and hope they get swept up in our initial search.”

"No way. This is Logan, princey. We have to do better than a shot in the dark.” Virgil stepped forward, leaning closer to the prince. “Narrow it down. Tell me what you know about this ritual.”

"See, what I know of the spell is exactly the problem." Roman tipped his eyes up to Virgil as he continued. “The spell is of Unseelie creation so its power waxes and wanes with the moon, and unfortunately for us, that means the spell will be most easily broken on the night of the Dark Moon.”

Virgil paused, staring at him helplessly. “That’s only a few days away, princey.”

“And the journey itself is nearly two days, Virge.” Roman muttered, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he considered their chances. “The Elder Fae—Logan's mother—never revealed where she cast the spell. Despite our hold on Logan, the place is sacred to the fae and she refused to compromise its location even on a threat to Logan's life. All we knew was the time between when she left and when the spell’s effects were felt was roughly two days.”

“That's not a lot of room for error.” Virgil dropped his gaze, lost in thought.

“That's our dilemma, Virgil.” Roman hesitated as a touch of guilt entered his voice. “Time is of the essence. We need to make a choice quickly, because every minute we waste edges us that much closer to losing him.”

“Don't you do that to yourself, Roman. Your time spent coming down from a panic attack wasn’t wasted. I'll fight you on that every—” Virgil’s voice trailed off suddenly as he stared into open space, entranced by his own thought. “Wait—Would another fae know where this place is?”

Roman blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Only a high-ranking fae, but even if we located one, the Elder Fae herself wasn’t willing to divulge that information and we threatened her with her child's life. I highly doubt any of the others will simply bend to our demands because we asked nicely. There would be a serious price to pay.”

“Well, we’re about to find out that price.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I need you to get weapons and meet me at the castle entrance in ten minutes. I'm going to grab Patton—”

Roman stared at him incredulously. “Wait—why?”

“No questions.” Virgil muttered, slipping around him as he darted to the door, calling over his shoulder. “Just do what I ask, princey.”

“But where are we going?” Roman called after him.

“Into the city.” Virgil called as he disappeared through the doorway, leaving Roman standing in shock as the door closed behind him.

* * *

“Keep your head down, princey.”

Virgil's hiss filled Roman's ears as his head was shoved down to face the ground. Roman nodded, reluctantly dipping his head as he followed the sight of Virgil’s ankles through the crowd of people. Any other day, Roman might have protested the rough treatment but he could feel the anxiety radiating off of his friend as he led them through the busy city streets. He couldn't exactly blame Virgil. Roman was at least as on edge as his shadowy friend as the crowd shifted around him.

He let out a soft breath as the gentle touch of a hand on his back pulled him from his spiraling thoughts. Patton pressed against his side and Roman sucked in an appreciative breath, grateful for his friend’s grounding presence as his shoulder collided with yet another person making their way down the crowded street.

“I'm sorry.” Virgil’s hand reached out behind him in a comforting gesture as he ducked around yet another corner. “We just—We can’t afford any delays right now. Alright?"

“Don't worry about me, Virgil. I can handle it.” Roman whispered back, biting his lip as Virgil faced forward once more. He knew all too well that he and his friends couldn't afford for him to be recognized on the streets. The attention he would draw would make it nearly impossible to get wherever Virgil was taking them. Virgil was right. He needed to keep his head down and his mouth shut. It was as simple as that, and yet, despite his agreeableness, he was acutely aware of the hypocrisy of his own statements. His skin tingled, threatening him with over-stimulation as the loud sounds and unfamiliar smells of the city streets.

“We're almost there. I promise.”

A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips at his friends’ intuitive sense of his discomfort. At the very least, he knew he has their support as they turned street after street through the city. So, he took a breath leaned into Patton, allowing him to guide him through the crowd. As much as he hated to admit it, his previous trips to the city had been accompanied by a large company of guards and the citizens had kept a distance from his person. The space had given him room to breath, but now, people nearly walked through him, carelessly knocking him aside as they navigated the unruly crowd. The experience was overwhelming to say the least, especially considering he was still feeling raw from his earlier panic attack.

Roman cringed, trying to steel his nerves as yet another person struck his shoulder. People’s loud voices blasted directly his ears as the residents strained to communicate with their own traveling companions and despite his best efforts, Roman felt his body rebelling against being here. Guilt fluttered in Roman’s chest as Patton’s arm tightened around him, clearly sensing his unwarranted tension. He knew he needed to do better.

_For Logan._

His shame at his own weakness suddenly amplified at the memory of why they were here in the first place. This was his mistake to fix. Regardless of his friend’s willingness to help, it was his actions that had brought them here in the first place. He sucked in a breath. He knew this was his responsibility. He would fix it, and yet he found himself leaning deeper into Patton’s grip, his senses still raw and strained from his earlier panic attack.

“You’re doing so good, Ro.”

Patton’s gentle whisper enveloped him, gently grounding him as they turned a corner into a dark alleyway and the noise stopped. The statement might have felt disingenuous if he'd had time to process it, but his attention was quickly drawn to Virgil as he stopped abruptly in front of them. He blinked, lifting his head slightly as Virgil turned to face them. 

“Are you doing okay, princey?” Virgil tipped his head down to catch his eye under the good.

“I'll survive.” Roman muttered weakly.

“Listen," Virgil stepped forward, whispering in his ear. "I need to know you’re okay before we go in here.”

“I'm fine.”

“You just had a panic attack.”

“My nerves are shot, but my brain's not, Virge.” Roman growled irritably. “I can deal—”

“I don't have time to edge around your pride.” Virgil cut him off stiffly, softening as Roman flinched at his sharp tone. Gently, he grabbed Roman’s collar as he eyed the prince under his hood. “Nobody’s judging you for what you’re feeling, Roman, least of all me. I know you’re not any weaker for the intensity of your emotions, but I need to know where you stand. Be honest with me, can you handle this?”

Roman’s gaze dropped briefly to the ground as he took a breath. “Just tell me what I need to do, Virgil.”

“Princey, if you’re not up to this, I need to know.” Virgil chided softly, continuing to press him as his grip tightened on his collar.

“Virge—" Patton protested weakly.

“It's okay, Pat. Virgil’s right to question my current state,” Roman muttered, waving him off as he looked up at Virgil earnestly. “but of it helps find Logan, I’ll find way to settle my nerves. I can handle it."

“Good enough,” Virgil’s grip slackened as he stared sympathetically at Roman. “because if I'm going to need you to keep this guy's interest long enough for me to convince him to hear us out.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed on him seriously, glancing down the alleyway behind his friend. “Where are we, Virgil?"

“I don’t have time to explain everything.” Virgil held up a finger as Roman looked to protest, glancing over to Patton's confused expression as they both stared at him. “Down the alleyway is the lair of one of the most powerful fae in the country.”

Roman blinked at him, glancing warily over his shoulder. “And you think this villain will be willing to disclose the location to which Logan is traveling?”

“He's not a villain.” Virgil protested stubbornly, pacing the space in front of them.

“Forgive me or being skeptical. You literally used the word ‘lair’, Virgil." Roman whispered snarkily, casting a glance nervously over his shoulder. “So, if he's not a villain, then who is this guy?”

“He runs the city’s underground, princey.” Virgil finally paused, turning to Roman’s shocked expression with a sigh. “Every shadow in this city answers to him, and he's high-ranking among the fae too. If anyone has the answers we're looking for, it's him.”

Roman was silent, staring blankly at him.

“I know it's not ideal, but—”

“Do you trust him, Virgil?”

Virgil looked up at him suddenly, catching the seriousness of the prince's gaze. “With my life.”

“That's good enough for me.” Roman whispered, gesturing down the alleyway. “Take the lead.”

Virgil nodded, turning to Patton. “You still coming in, Pat?”

“Logan’s family.” Patton mumbled, glancing nervously down the narrow alleyway. “I'm not going anywhere, kiddo.”

“Okay, then.” Virgil turned back to Roman. “Roman, I'm going to need you to trust me enough to let me handle this.”

Roman looked up at him confused. “Of course.”

“No, this is different than anything I’ve asked of you before.” Virgil stated firmly,, pointing to the sword sheathed at Roman's waist. “No matter what you see or what he does, you leave your sword in its sheath. If he gets angry, you just let me handle it. Don't intervene. Promise?”

“I promise.” Roman nodded without a moment’s hesitation.

“Good.” Virgil smiled nervously, appreciative that the prince didn't fight his command. He turned his head up, wrapping a hand around Patton. "Then, let's go."

* * *

Roman couldn’t help but tip his head as they entered the seedy underground bar, feeling the air shift as they crossed threshold to the magical establishment. Immediately, he felt different. His heart slowwed as he stared out across the room and his vision seemed to blur as bright colors flooded his sight, changing rapidly as they moved around him. Squinting through the bright lights in the darkness, he could just make out the massive, metal mirrors hanging from the walls around them, further causing his head to spin with the movement. He turned his head, watching as the reflections of the glowing blue and green bottles hanging on the wall danced along the dark bar's reflective surface. The graceful movement was almost hypnotizing and Roman swayed. He struck something warm with his shoulder and suddenly bodies of unfamiliar creatures swarmed around him as his vision darkened.

“Get lost!”

Virgil’s voice echoed in his ears as an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Roman felt himself be guided forward. His head started to swim as he leaned into Virgil.

“Relax, princey. I've got you.”

He felt himself being dragged to the side, nearly retching as he was dropped into chair, his friends’ voices echoing distantly around him.

“Stay with him, Pat. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

“Don't eat or drink anything.”

“I know. I won't.”

“And keep a close eye on him, Pat. I don't like how pale he's looking.”

“I've got him, kiddo. Go do what you have to. We'll be okay.”

Roman’s vision blurred and his stomach twisted as he stared into the ground. He leaned his shoulder into the chair behind him, nearly tipping his hood off the back of his head.

“Ro, keep your hood up. You—”

* * *

Roman jumped as a loud crack filled his ears, jolting him upright as he glanced around him frantically to find the source of the noise. His manic movements stopped as he looked up to see Virgil closing the door in front of him. He was able to calm himself slightly a the sight of his friend, but he remained alert noting for the first time that his surroundings had changed. The strange, dizzying bar had vanished and he clumsily glanced around to find himself alone in an empty room with his friends. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words would not come as he stared, trying desperately to reconcile the sudden transition. He looked up, vision swimming as Virgil suddenly turned around, rushing forward as he seemed to notice Roman's awareness had returned.

"Hey." Virgil's hands cupped his face, steadying him as he stayed. "You back with us?"

“Where am I, Virgil?” Roman muttered wearily, his head spinning from the abrupt transition.

“We haven't gone far. This is a back room in the same joint." Virgil leaned close to his face, examining his eyes with concern. “Turns out the bar was a little bit much for you to handle.”

Roman quickly turned his head away, changing the subject as his stomach twisted with guilt at the apprehension in Virgil's eyes. “Where's Patton?”

“I'm right here, kiddo.” Patton's voice came from behind him and he felt his chest warm as Patton appeared at his side, wrapping his arm around his waist as he cuddles into his shoulder. “Don't worry. I’m used to handling the ebb and flow with my own, so the magic didn't quite affect me the same as you."

"And I'm more than used to it at this point." Virgil took a step back, still looking at him with a worried expression. "I'm sorry, princey. I should have known that was going to happen."

"I'm fine, Virge. No need to worry." Roman smiled tiredly as he leaned into Patton's hug, taking in the room as Patton continued to squeeze him. The room itself was unimpressive. It appeared to be a small study, though worn from disuse. Roman would have guessed it'd been decades since is served its original purpose. Still, eerily many of the faded artifacts remained from that distant time, a soft memory of normalcy in the now liminal space. Magic seemed to emanate from walls themselves, almost dulling his senses as its calming influence seeped into his body. He glanced up to the boarded up windows and letting his gaze drift to where soft, luminous blue light cascaded down the bookshelves from small jars, drifting through the room like mist in the air. He continued to scan the room until a movement in his periphery caught his eye. He stopped abruptly, spinning his head as a shadow began to manifest behind Virgil.

“Virg—” Roman shot to his feet, nearly lunging at his friend as a hand manifested around his throat. A soft gasp passed Virgil's lips and Roman watched helplessly as a tall, dark-haired man stepped out of the shadows, looming over Virgil’s shoulder with a crooked smile.

“You’ve got my attention, babes.” The man whispered threateningly in Virgil’s ear. “You better hope you can keep it. I was having a good time when you interrupted me.”

Patton spun his head up with a squeak as he squeezed Roman tighter. Roman barely glanced down, hardly even daring to blink as he tried to keep his disjointed attention focused on the man threatening his friend.

“Re—” Virgil’s face scrunched as the hand tightened around his throat.

“Ah, ah.” The man chimed cheerily in Virgil’s ear, flashing a devilish glance at Roman as he leaned into Virgil's ear. “I ain’t interested in the current company having even a small part of my true name. Try again.”

“Sleep,” Virgil whispered hoarsely, his eyes twisting to catch a glimpse of the man hovering over his shoulder. "I need your help."

“You always do, kid.” Roman watched uncomfortably as the man's fingernails dug into his friends’ shoulder, causing Virgil to flinch. “Don't you think I do enough for you?”

“Of course you do.” Virgil pleaded quietly as the man slipped behind him,

“And yet—”

Roman flinched, jumping to his feet as metal glinted in the stranger's hand. Dazed, he stumbled, pushing Patton behind him as the stranger pointed a dagger in their direction. He reached behind him, feeling Patton's shaking as he pressed into Roman's back.

“—you bring my ultimate enemy into my home.” The man's threatening hiss grew deeper as he turned the dagger back to Virgil’s throat, his crooked smile widening as Roman's mouth dropped open helplessly. He turned his gaze down, grabbing a handful of Virgil's hair as he pressed the blade against his throat. “Ain’t got much to show for your loyalty. Do you now?”

“I needed your attention, Sleep.” Virgil whispered, making only the barest movements as the blade pressed to his throat.

“I really don't take kindly to being manipulated, kid.” Sleep growled in his throat, curling his head threateningly over Virgil's shoulder.

Roman instinctively raised a hand to the sheath on his waist, staring intently at the blade on Virgil’s throat. Remembering his promise a moment too late, he tensed as the stranger's gaze locked on his hand as it grazed the metal of the handle of his own blade. He pulled his gaze from the stranger as he looked to Virgil. A small shake of Virgil's head was all the indication he needed to slowly pull his hand away from the weapon at his hip, making a display of the motion as the man continued to stare at him. Realization spread across the man's face as his leer bounced between Roman and Virgil and a grin spread wide across his face, sending a shiver down Roman's spine.

“You've got him well-trained, Virgil,” The stranger scoffed, leaning closer to Virgil's ear with a satisfied smirk. “but I wonder what he'll think when I press a little further. Don't you?”

Virgil closed his eyes as the blade moved up his throat. Roman watched tensely, barely blinking as he pushed Patton behind him.

“Well, kid. Start spilling your guts so I can decide if your even worth my time,” Sleep hissed, snarling in Virgil's ear. “Trust me, I haven’t had nearly enough of my good brew to be nearly as patient as you need me to be.”

“He's doing it for me.”

“Princey, don't.” Virgil whispered, opening his eyes with a pleading in his eye. “Just leave it—”

Roman blinked for a moment, staring deep into Virgil’s dark brown eyes as he cast wary glances at the stranger. "Please, I'm the one who needs something. If you're going to hurt anyone—"

“Wrong answer.” The man's gaze grew distant as he twisted his wrist, dragging his dagger across Virgil's throat

Time seemed to slow as he locked onto Virgil’s gaze, praying to whatever god may be listening that this was the right choice. Patton screeched in his ear, but Roman reached an arm around him, holding him back even as every inch of his body screamed at him to lunge forward to save his friend. He forced his muscles to remain stiffly in place as he kept his gaze trained on Virgil. Dread dropped in his stomach as the dagger passed decisively over Virgil's throat and he clenched his eyes shut, unable to face his choice.

“You’re a miserable bastard."

“Can't blame a bitch for playing it safe, babes.”

"Bullshit. You didn't need to push it that far."

Roman nearly collapsed with relief as Virgil's voice sounded in front of him and his gaze shot up. He stared in shock as Virgil angrily pushed the stranger away from him, apparently uninjured.

“You’re okay.” Roman breathed, feeling his knees go weak underneath him as Virgil turned toward them.

“Damn, Roman. Of course, I'm fine.” Virgil looked up, rushing toward him and Patton. “I'm sorry.”

“What was that?” Roman rasped as Virgil struck his chest and his arms curled around him and Patton apologetically.

“Don't blame Virgil for the theatrics. He played along for my benefit.” The strange fae took a step back submissively, smiling as Roman’s arm curled around Virgil protectively. “I can't be too careful in my position. Gotta make sure I know whose are a little too eager to pull the trigger on me.”

"So, if I had—”

"If you'd even lunged at me, I would have been in the next city before you even blink." Sleep stated dryly, flashing a glance at Virgil. "I had to know you wouldn't go rogue on Virgil, if you thought he was in danger, but kid's got some heavy influence on you if you sat through that without making a move."

"I'm sorry, Roman. I—”

“But the dagger—” Roman's voice trembling softly as Virgil whispered apologetically into his ear, clinging him as if his life depended on it."

“Not even real, babes.” The man cooed as he tipped his hand, allowing the dagger to drop from his hand. Roman stared in shock as the blade disappeared into a dark mist as it hit the ground. “Virgil was never in any danger. I'm too fond of him to just dump him like that.”

“Virgil—” Patton’s soft tremble drew all of their attention as he nearly dropped to his knees in shock of what he’d just witnessed.

Virgil cast an apologetic glance at Roman as he shifted his focus to Patton. He wrapped his arms tightly around Patton as he started to shake. “Pat, I'm so sorry. None of it was real.”

Tears flowed down Patton's face as he clung to Virgil. “I thought you were—”

“I'm not, Pat.” Virgil whispered reassuringly, hands wrapped around Patton's neck as he dropped to the ground with him. “I'm right here.”

“Perhaps,” The strange fae's voice pulled Roman’s attention from where he was staring vacantly at his friends. Roman tensed as the man moved silently across the room, stopping in front of a dark, worn sofa sitting in the corner. “I can ease your friend’s mind a bit.”

Roman tensed as the man extended a hand out to Patton, growling defensively. "He doesn't need you to dull his senses."

"Who said anything about bringing anything down?" Remy smirked at him. "I only do uppers, babe. I'm much more into the stimulation side of things."

Roman sneered at the stranger's smile in distrust.

The man seemed to ease. His teasing smile disappeared and he looked at Roman with what seemed to be genuine concern. "Kid's well off to know someone's out there looking out for him the way you are, but all I'm offering is a bit of understanding. No more tricks or games on my words as one of the Fair Folk."

Patton lifted his head, still clinging to Virgil like he might disappear at any moment. He whimpered as Virgil pulled away, looking over his shoulder at the man.

“It’s okay, Pat.” Virgil whispered, peeling away from Patton iron-tight grip. “I'm not going anywhere. Just go see him. Okay?”

Roman’s eyes danced suspiciously over the stranger’s calming smile as he patiently waited for Virgil to convince Patton to let him go. He watched in shock as Virgil gently guided Patton out of his arms towards the stranger. Patton glanced back at his friends, still shaking timidly as he crossed the room. Roman tensed as he reluctantly neared the man, slowing his pace as he reluctantly looked at the stranger’s hand.

“It's okay, babes. I won't bite.” Roman winced as the man smirked, not breaking eye contact with Patton. “Not unless you ask, babes.”

Roman watched cautiously as Patton reached his hand out, jolting in shock as the stranger’s eyes glowed a bright pink as their hands connected. He nearly lunged forward as Patton squeaked loudly, but Virgil’s arm shot out in front of him, barring him from rushing to his friend. Roman glanced down furiously at Virgil, ready to protest as Patton's cheerful yell pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Remy!”

Roman's head shot up and he frantically watched his friend shoot forward. He stared entranced as Patton threw his arms around the man, glancing over at Virgil desperately, but Virgil didn't even seem concerned. In fact, a gentle smile stretched across Virgil’s face, giving Roman pause as he looked back at Patton.

“So much for the secret identity, I guess.” Remy chuckled quietly as he wrapped his arms around Patton, but he didn't miss the way his eyes darted up to Roman suspiciously.

“Sorry. I got excited.” Patton mumbled, embarrassed. He started to pull back but Remy only held him tighter.

“Never apologize for that, kid. At least you can be sure now that I wasn't going to hurt him.” His gaze drifted away from Roman and back to Patton with a teasing smirk. “I'm a little offended you forgot me though. Bitch, I work hard to make sure this face isn't forgettable.”

Remy dropped onto the worn sofa, pulling Patton down with him. Roman stared bewildered as Patton curled into his chest, nearly sitting on the man’s lap as he flushed red.

“Sorry—I just—” Patton stumbled over his words. “That night was—a lot. I don't remember much, honestly.”

“Don’t stress yourself out, kid. You get a pass this time since I was able to jolt your memory.” Remy chuckled and his eye glowed a soft pink as Patton became increasingly flustered. “I know that night must feel like a lifetime ago for you. You’re a whole new person it seems. Name's Patton now, huh?”

Patton chewed his lip nervously as he looked up at Remy. He shifted, glancing down at the ground and he nodded.

Remy hooked a finger underneath Patton’s chin, tipping his head up again. “It suits you, babe. You look real good.”

A bright redness flooded over Patton's face and Roman stared in confusion as he didn’t hesitate to bury his face into the strange man's chest. Virgil dropped his hand from blocking Roman and Roman's eyes darted between his friend’s relaxed expressions, unable to even process the scene playing out before him.

“I don’t know what you think you have to worry about.” Remy cooed into Patton’s ear. “If Virgil’s not telling you that every day, he’s doing you dirty. As gorgeous as you are, you deserve that and more.”

“Rem—” Virgil growled and Roman could see redness dust his cheeks.

“I'm only speaking the truth, girl. You better step up your game if you want to keep him.” Remy smirked at Virgil’s glare as Patton leaned tiredly into his shoulder. He flashed wide, innocent eyes up at Virgil he ran a hand gently through Patton's hair. “Oh, come on. Did I say something you didn't like, Virge?”

“Don’t play innocent, Rem.” Virgil growled, crossing his arms as he leaned into the wall behind him. “It's not a good look on you.”

“That’s fine.” Remy winked up at him. “The beautiful man hanging off my shoulder makes up for any of my own flaws, babes.”

A wave of exhaustion rushed over Roman as he sensed that the danger had passed. His shoulders slumped as his adrenaline levels started to crash, swaying on his feet. “Can someone please explain to me what's going on?”

“Remy helped me get Patton out of the castle when we first rescued him, Roman.” Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. "He's the only reason we got Patton out."

“Why would you do that?” Roman asked, unable to catch his tongue before he recognized his unfortunate choice of phrasing. He glanced up to see Remy biting him at Roman seriously. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to offend—”

“He's kind of a nervous thing for a prince. Isn’t he?” Remy smirked at Virgil before looking up at Roman. “Ain't that deep sweetheart. I got a soft spot for kids. Can't stand seeing them in a tough spot like that.”

"Roman," Virgil nodded to Remy with a smile. “He works with Emile to keep kids off the street, princey.”

“With Emile?” Roman’s head started to swim, overwhelmed by the thought of the kind man in the woods consorting with this powerful fae who apparently held dominion over the entire underbelly of the dark city. " It doesn't make sen—"

Virgil nodded patiently, allowing Roman to lean into him. " I know it's a lot, princey."

“You told your prince about Emile?” Remy asked seriously. “Didn’t know you a death wish, Virge. Man might be a saint, but even he has his boundaries.”

“Emile’s aware he knows, Rem.” Virgil smiled, flipping his hair out of his face. "Not that you're actually concerned."

"Not at all, girl. But if that man ever loses his shit, you better bet I'm going to have a front row seat." Remy grinned, leaning comfortably into Patton. “Your head is still attached to your shoulders though, so I guess I didn't miss much.”

“I barely made it out with my life, but no surprise, princey had Emile wrapped around his finger by the end of night.” Virgil chuckled. “Not that Emile will ever admit it.”

“I'm shocked, like for reals girl.” Remy eyed him with a curious glimmer in his eyes. “I mean I know the guy’s about a dangerous an angry kitten but man hates the royal family as much as the Fair Folk do. How'd you convince him to even let you get that close?”

Roman winced, guiltily dropping his gaze at the comment.

“Well, don't get a shy on me now. I'm actually looking for real answers here."

Tipping his head up, Roman was surprised to see Remy’s wide grin as he stared over at him. The man’s dark hair hung low over his eyes as he stroked Patton’s hair and his aura was still filled with mystery, but Roman was shocked to see his expression was surprisingly soft as he watched Roman.

“Listen, I'm not big into shaming people, especially for something that happened long before they were born.” Remy smiled at him. “If Virgil and Emile aren't evidence enough, I don't mind humans so long they don't mind me.”

“Earlier, when you threatened Virgil, you called me your enemy.” Roman slowly lifted his head. "The Fair Folk may be many things, but liars they are not. I don't expect any less that hostility, given the legacy I carry, but I'd prefer we be honest with each other."

“You brought a dangerous weapon into my home Metal notwithstanding, I don’t appreciate the thought of being slashed to ribbons, babe.” Remy pointed seriously to the sheath around his waist. “In that moment, I truly didn't know yet if you were friend or foe."

Roman flushed at the realization of Remy’s perspective. “I'm sorry. I didn’t think—”

“We're cool. Don't you fret that pretty little head of yours." Remy smirked at him. “You more than proved you’re capable of self-restraint, and if Virgil’s willing to vouch for you, I know you’re decent.”

Roman stared at him incredulously. “Just like that?”

“Kid's got impossible standards,” Remy’s smile widened as he shot a glance at Virgil. The man's eyes glimmered a bright pink as he turned a sharp-toothed grin up to Roman. Power radiated off the man as he leered up at Roman playfully, sending a shudder down his spine. “I mean, don't let my pretty smile distract you. You walked into the home of the biggest crime bosses in the city, my dear prince. Not to mention, I’m a powerful fae who you clearly believed would have no love for you and your family. And yet, you stepped into my lair without a second though. All on Virgil's word, I assume?”

Roman gave a quick nod, glancing at Virgil leaning against the wall, flushed proudly as he stared at Roman. “That’s true.”

“Exactly. Kid's words is good.” Remy smirked, flashing a playful glance up at Virgil. “For anything but relationship advice anyway. That bit he's pretty shit at.”

“Hey—” Virgil stepped forward in protest. "Don't you dare make this about—"

“Bitch, please.” Remy quipped, leaning into Patton as if to make a point. “Trust me. The day you own up to your own bullshit excuses, I'll roll over dead."

“Whatever.” Virgil growled, glancing cautiously down at Patton’s wide-eyed look as he looked between them in confusion.

Remy smiled and leaned back, content to get under Virgil’s skin. “Now, are you going to tell me why you ruined the perfectly good night of debauchery I had ahead of me or did you just interrupt my fun?”

“I need a favor, Rem.” Virgil muttered, eyes darkening as he remembered why they were there.

“Yes. Thank you, Virgil.” Remy replied wryly, looking between Virgil and Roman. “I've gathered that much. What exactly do you need?”

“Our friend is missing and we need to find him as soon as possible.” Virgil started cautiously, his voice breaking unevenly. "Rem, he's in trouble."

Remy sat up, suddenly interested. "Tell me more."

“He disappeared with a less-than-pleasant fae we'd had in custody—” Roman winced as Remy's eyes narrowed in on him, holding his hands up apologetically. “—who kidnapped me and who hurt Patton and Virgil. We had every reason to get him under control.”

Remy raised an eyebrow at Virgil, baring his teeth as Virgil nodded a confirmation. “What was their name?”

“Do you think you know him?” Virgil looked at him in shock. 

“Not sure.” Remy sat up, his expression darkening as Patton pulled back with a sadness in his eyes. “He doesn’t belong to the Unseelie court or I'd know about the transgression, but he's got to rank high among the Seelies if they haven’t torn out his throat for pulling that kind of stunt.”

“He called himself Dee.” Roman offered. “At least, that’s what L—”

“Deceit.” Remy spat irritably. “What is that bastard up to now?”

Virgil stared at him curiously. “You do know him then?”

“Snake-faced shifter that has a big old stick right up his a—" Remy paused, his eyes flashing briefly with guilt as he seemed to think better of his words. The anger seemed to deflate out of him as he stared at the ground, lost in thought. They were quiet and when Remy finally lifted his head, his voice was docile and full of emotion. “Listen, Deceit's not actually that bad of a guy. We've all lost a lot in the last century and some of us learned to cope. Others simply didn't.”

“He has our friend, Rem.” Virgil rubbed his arm, growing tense once more. “We think they’re going to try to break the curse and we need to know where he's headed.”

“ _The_ curse? The big one binding us all?" Remy blinked, mouth agape as he stared back at them, almost losing interest as he leaned back into the sofa. “I hate to disappoint, but that can’t happen. You might as well wait for Deceit to crawl back with his tail between his legs. I can't tell you where he's going, but he's not dangerous and the curse is going to stay intact. He's missing a key part of the ritual.”

“The Elder Fae's child.” Roman muttered, dropping his gaze. Guilt fluttered in his chest as he looked up at him.

“You mean Tara's child.” Remy growled, standing up and taking a step towards Roman. "Show some respect. She had a name."

"Tara," Roman repeated the name, swallowing the lump in his throat that formed as images of Logan flashed through his mind. He dropped his gaze, barely able to contain his own emotions. "Unfortunately, that other fae—Deciet—has everything he needs to break the curse."

Roman barely flinched as a guttural growl escaped Remy and the man grabbed his collar, pushing him back roughly into the wall. “You best not be telling me what I think you are, human.”

“Remy—” Virgil’s voice sounded behind them and Roman could see his friend start to rush to them. "Stop! Let him go."

Roman held up a hand for Virgil to stop, allowing himself handled with little resistance as he started to plead with the powerful fae. “LIsten to me. I want the curse to end, too. It's not—”

“I don’t give a damn about the curse,” Remy hissed, eyes radiating bright pink light as his voice vibrated dangerously in air around them. “Are you telling me that Deceit took Logan?”

Roman hesitated for a moment, staring in shock as he watched intense emotions flittering chaotically in Remy's eyes. He stared at the fae in disbelief as his cool facade shattered before his eyes and realization washed over Roman “You know Logan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, Self-Doubt, Panic Attack, Memory Gaps, Choking, Knives, Fake Attempt at Killing a Major Character (No Actual Death), Over-Stimulation, Swearing (Let me know if I missed anything!)
> 
> Aww yes. It's been far too long since I got to introduce a new character. I hope you enjoyed my new favorite disaster boy. Remy is a treat to write so I hope you enjoyed him XD
> 
> Comments, kudos and theories are always welcome. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this one ;)


	36. An Old Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing on this chapter took forever and a day....but I think it'll be worth the wait ;)  
> Enjoy the new chapter<3
> 
> Edit: Gosh I just crossed 200K and I didn't even notice lol what a trip XD
> 
> Chapter warnings: Mentions of potential child neglect/abuse, Threats, Mentions of crime, Memory loss, Mentions of hunting people/fae, Brief mentions of minor violence/branding

Remy stalked down the halls at a steady pace. At each intersection, he found himself glancing down the dimly lit hallways on his reluctant journey to the castle’s northern tower. His shadows crept across the skin, tingling a warning as he dipped into the darkness to avoid a patrolling guard.

He slipped out of the shadows as the guard strode past. Remy found himself staring as the guard continued to meander aimlessly down the corridor, completely unaware he'd missed an enemy of the crown crouching in the darkness. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he traced the patrol's movements until they turned the next corner and the halls fell silent.

Remy let out a slow exhale, moving toward the stairwell. A faint pink glow emanated from his eyes as he sent a faint vibration out into the world around him. The small gesture reverberated out into the world to be reflected back to him, allowing him to sense movement beyond what even his keen eye could naturally see.

He paused, taken aback by the lack of sound echoing against the walls of the stone tower. Aside from the guard’s haphazard footsteps, he could sense no other life nearby. Remy gritted his teeth, clenching and relaxing his fists as he allowed his shadows to take the lead up the stairs of the sikent tower. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he turned the corner onto the next floor.

_Something ain't right._

The thought lingered in his mind as Remy cast a glance down the corridors on this floor before sidestepping to the next set of stairs as he continued upward toward his mission. His eyes started to glow a faint pink as suspicion began to well in his chest. It was becoming readily apparent that the patrols were bare tonight. Remy had hardly seen more than a handful of guards as he'd slipped through the castle undetected.

Remy bit his lip. He wasn't stupid. The choice was clearly intentional. The crown wouldn’t allow the secret of the century to leak into the general population, only to then strip down their guard to its bare essentials. There was no denying what was happening. He was walking into a trap and he was well aware of that fact.

Regardless, Remy kept moving, allowing hi shadows to extending even farther ahead of him as an uncharacteristic nervousness fluttered in his chest. The kid probably wasn't even there, but his hands were tied. Someone had to find out what game the crown was playing at, and at this point, he would rather see the trap snap shut on his own neck than the weaker fae that would follow if he abandoned his mission now.

The Fair Folk weren’t going to be satisfied until they found answers. So, with great reluctance, Remy’s eyes flared a bright pink as his shadows crept up the walls, swallowing the corridor into a pitch-black darkness. After all, let's be realistic. They may be forcing his hand, but that doesn’t mean he'd be going down easy. He'll be damn sure they have to work to bring him to his knees.

His journey found its end as he stopped in front of the last door at the top of the stairs, finally he stood at the highest point in the tower. A fierceness filled his shadows movements as they twisted around him, curling into every nook and cranny of the corridor. Eyes flaring with power, he snarled as wisps of darkness seeped into the door frame and the latch to the door in front of him clicked open, allowing the pitch-black tendrils to rush across the threshold.

Remy tensed as the door creaked open and he still. The glow in his eyes faltered at the sight before him. He'd expected to be greeted with a company of guards and at least a few deadly weapons, but the room appeared empty. A calmness hung in the air as a subtle, glimmer of the moonlight cascaded down from the narrow slit-like windows of the outer wall. Long, blue tapestries hung from the ceiling, waving as a draft breezed through the room. The room may even be peaceful if he weren’t so unnerved by its unnatural stillness.

The silence was deafening. He was sure he would have heard the smallest pin drop on the far side of the room, but still not a sound filled the air around him. Instinctively, his tendrils of darkness curled around him in a comforting gesture as he pressed forward into the room. He may not have immediately been met with a dagger to his throat but an ambush still wasn’t out of the question, even if every one of Remy’s senses screamed at him that the room was empty. Almost as if to confirm his doubt, a soft whimper shattered the silence, stopping him in his tracks.

Hesitant, Remy cast a last forlorn glance at his exit before stepping forward to turn the corner around a large, oaken bookcase. His senses were heightened. He found himself bristling as he caught sight of the back of the dark room for the first time, but his hesitation only lasted a moment. His shoulders immediately fell as he caught sight of the twin bed on the far wall. His heart stopped and he glanced warily around the empty room before rushing forward.

A jolt of panic shot through him as the blankets shifted and he quickly ducked out of sight, watching carefully as a tuft of hair appeared at the head of the bed. He paused as another breathless cry escaped the lump of blankets, but curiosity edged him out of his hiding spot. Casting a suspicious glance at the door behind him, he stepped forward into the open space. The tuft slowly became a face as he loomed over the bed, shadows curling around him.

_Gods. He looks just like her._

Remy didn’t have to look twice to know this was Tara’s son. The sandy brown hair and gentle look on his face was all the evidence he needed to know he'd ended up in the right room. In silent motion, Remy slid forward, unable to tear his eyes from the scrunched face of the kid tossing and turning below him.

None of it made sense. He glanced to the door again. Suspicion burned in his chest as his shadows formed tight curls around him. The room should be crawling with guards. Surely, the kid was a prized possession to the crown if they had kept him for so many years.

_Ain't no way it’s that easy. So, what gives?_

_And where’s Ta—_

Remy tensed as the kid's brow creased and a breathless gasp escaped from the child’s lips as he twisted in his bed and Remy's heart dropped.

_Nightmares._

It would seem the kid had not been spared from the unfortunate side effects of the curse for which the child’s own mother was responsible.

_What were you thinking, Tara?_

_Why'd you do it?_

Remy sighed, biting his lip as he stepped forward. His shoulders slumped and he shoved his fists in his pockets as he lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed. He found himself staring as the kid twisted, almost kicking out as the nightmare seemed to worsen. His heart sank and without thinking he reached down to push the kid’s hair out of his eye.

Unfortunately for Remy, his comforting gesture seemed to jerk the kid awake and the darkness was violently pushed away as the room filled with a luminous, bright blue light. Remy shivered as the electricity passed through him, temporarily displacing his solid form with wisps of shadows. A shiver wracked his body as the shock passed through him harmlessly, but as Remy’s body solidified once more, he stopped stock still as a familiar blue light stared at him in the darkness.

A solid moment passed before Remy rationalized that the glow was emanating from the from the dark was not in fact Tara. The soft, blue light staring back at him was the unfortunate, wide-eyed kid staring up at him after he'd been jolted upright in his bed to find a stranger looming over him.

“Y-you—”

A wave of panic surged through Remy's body as the kid started to stutter. He was going to be in hot water if the kid called out for help.

“Hey, relax. Kid, I’m not going to hu—”

“You’re like me.”

Remy stilled in shock at the kid's statement until he realized his eyes were still glowing. He blinked, staring as the kid glanced around at his shadows swirling in the dark. His stunned expression gradually faded to a soft smile as the kid stared at the shadows curling around him.

“That's right. I’m just like you, babes.” Remy curled his legs up on the bed, stunned as the kid's attention turned back to him. “No need to be afraid.”

The kid barely even acknowledged him as his shadows wound around the edge of the bed. Remy’s shoulders eased and a soft smile spread across his face as the child’s quiet awe at the darkness swirling around him.

“Girl, I promise they aren't that interesting.” Remy smirked as he leaned back his hands.

The kid’s cheeks reddened as he ducked his head away, feigning a lack of concern as Remy’s presence. He seemed to stall for a moment before his attention was pulled back to the shadows shifting around them. “Are you making them?”

“They’re a part of me.” Remy smiled as the kid curiously reached out as if to grab the shadows, making a disappointed face as his hand passed through the darkness. “I guess I lied. They’re pretty amazing. Don't you think?”

The kid blinked before hesitantly reaching out to grab Remy’s wrist. Remy couldn’t help but chuckle as the kid startled, clearly not expecting him to be solid. He could feel the glow of his eye flicker and fade and his dark wisps faded to gray.

“Sorry.” The kid mumbled, scooting away as his cheeks darkened. “I didn’t mean to make you stop.”

Remy smiled, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee as he watched the kid slide back nervously. “You really enjoyed my little trick. Didn't you, kid?”

The kid stared at him with a quiet hesitance until his curiosity seemed to get the better of him. He gave a reluctant nod, looking up at Remy with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “Will you bring them back?”

Remy hummed, pretending to think it over as the kid stared up at him. “Tell you what. If you answer my questions, I'll bring them out again."

“Yes!” The kid faltered as Remy flinched from the sudden shout. He shrank back, dipping his head as he lowered his voice.

“Love the enthusiasm, kid.” Remy smiled as the kid relaxed and unfolded his arms as he leaned closer to him. To see a child so calm with his shadows, let alone excited, was a rare sight but he wasn’t particularly surprised. The kid was literally woven together by the mistress of night herself. 

“How ‘bout we start with your name?”

“Logan.”

“Beautiful, babes,” Remy smiled, raising an eyebrow at the boy. “But that’s not your whole name is it?”

Logan tensed as his eyes flicked up. A faint blue light glowed in his eyes as he looked up at Remy. “Only bad people ask for the whole name.”

“Oh, yeah?” Remy couldn’t help but smirk at the kid's indignation as he sat up straighter and distanced himself. “And who told you that?”

“My mama.”

Remy's heart sank as the kid's eyes glistened in the dark. He stared at the child as regret tightened in his chest. Tara's energy hadn't been felt on this realm or the next for the better part of a century, which meant more than likely since he was here, the kid hadn’t seen his mother in just as long.

“It's fine, kid.” Remy's posture softened as the kid frowned at him. “She was right.”

“What?”

“Your name belongs to you alone. Anyone who asks for your true name is looking for trouble.” Remy whispered as a smirk twisted on his lips.

“You asked for my name.” Logan's eyes narrowed on him suspiciously. “Are you bad?”

“What do you think?”

Logan blinked at him suspiciously as he fidgeted with his blanket in his hand.

“Seriously, girl.” Remy flashed him a reassuring smile. “You woke up to a complete stranger in your room and you didn’t even flinch. Why?”

The kid stared down at his lap, still fidgeting anxiously with the blanket. “Your feelings aren't scary.”

Remy’s carefree smile faltered as he picked up on the nervousness radiating off the kid. He chewed his lip, clenching his fist as he carefully kept his voice calm. “You get a lot of people in here who scare you, kid?”

“Not anymore.”

The kid's soft mumble sent rage boiling in his chest as he watched the kid avoid his gaze. He stared for a long minute as he forced his posture to relax. “Listen, babes. You're not in any trouble, but if someone’s hurting you, it's safe to tell me. No one's laying a finger on you while I’m around.”

Still fidgeting with his blanket, the kid's eyes darted up to him. “No one hurt me.”

“You don't seem very sure about that.” Remy prompted hesitantly.

The kid dropped his gaze. He crossed his arm across his chest, forcing himself to drop the blankets. “I-I don’t like the guards. Their feelings are bad, b-but they’re not allowed near me.”

“You’re sure about that?”

Logan nodded stiffly. “He doesn't even let them in my room anymore. If I say no, he makes them go away.”

Remy blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Who?”

“T-Thomas.”

Now, it would seem that it was Remy's turn to stare. “The king?”

Logan nodded nervously at him. “H-he's nice to me.”

Remy’s shoulder slumped as the kid started to shake. “Listen, kid. I'm glad someone was around to keep you safe, but you’re smart to trust your instincts.” He paused, softening his voice as he slowly slid over to Logan. Leaning over to catch the kid's eye, he offered him a tentative smile. “I should’ve known your mama would have taught you right. She was always the best of us.”

“You knew my mama?”

“She was my friend, kid. Me, your mama and—” Remy paused. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes as memories of a past lost to time played in his head. A smile twitched at the corner of his lip as the kid’s head tipped up to him curiously. “Well, I guess that part doesn’t matter much, but we were friends for as long as I can remember, babes.”

“What's that word mean?”

Remy lifted his head to see the kid's wide-eyes staring at him. “What?”

“Babes.” Logan asked, crossing his arms across his chest as he glanced down. “I've never heard that word before.”

“It'sa term of endearment, kid.” Remy chuckled at Logan's blank expression. “Means I like you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Gods. You’re a riot, kid.” Remy leaned into the wall behind him. Even in the dim light, he could see the kid's blush darken as he looked up at him. “You really need to get out more.”

Logan blinked at him, eyes shining in the dark as he stared at Remy. His gaze suddenly dropped from Remy guiltily.

“You've got to be kidding me.” Remy’s fists clenched as his eyes glowed pink once more. “If you tell me these bastards don't even let you out of this room, I'm going to be breaking bones tonight, starting with that good-for-nothing king—”

“Wait, no.” Logan shot up to his knees, holding his hands up at Remy. “Please, Thomas is nice to me."

Remy‘s words stalled in his mouth as the kid squeaked out his protest. “Come again, hun?”

“He visits every day and gives me books and teachers.” Logan whispered, breathless as he reached out to grab Remy’s arm as if to stop him. “Please, don’t hurt him. He’s a babes.”

Remy stared at the kid hanging off his arms in wide-eyed shock. “That ain’t even remotely close to how you use that word, kid.”

Logan’s grip tightened on his shirt and his breathing became ragged and irregular. Remy sighed as the kid let out a sob and he gently lifted his arm, curling it around kid’s shoulder. “Hey, now. Relax. I ain't actually going to lose my shit and start hurting people,” He smiled patiently as the kid stilled on shoulder, relaxing into his side. “but this isn’t normal. You should be playing with other kids, not boxed up in a tower with a bunch of humans lecturing you about the way of the world. Seriously, when was the last time you were outside?”

“A few days ago.”

The kid's whisper was so quiet he nearly didn't hear him and Remy couldn't resist raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really?”

“I went up to the tower to see the stars.” Logan whispered, chewing his lip. “Thomas took me.”

Remy sighed, pulling the kid into his shoulder. “Listen, you seem pretty quick on the uptake, kid. I know you know this isn't okay. Protecting you is one thing, but if he's not letting you out, that’s—” Remy paused as the kid started shaking under his arm. He stopped, softening his tone as he pulled the kid’s head into his chest. “Your mother would have wanted for you to be out exploring the world. She would have wanted you to be around your own—”

“Doesn't matter.” Logan suddenly mumbled into his shoulder, interrupting him. “She's dead.”

“What?” Remy blood suddenly ran ice-cold as he stared down at the kid. “Who told you that?”

“She did.” Logan muttered absently. “The last time I saw her she said she wasn't coming back. She wanted me to be brave but—but I don’t want to do it anymore. I'm tired of it hurting. I don't want—”

“Woah, kid. Take it easy now.” Remy hushed him with a gentle whisper. “Ain't nobody expecting you to be brave forever, babes. You’re just a kid.”

“But—”

“No. There's no ‘but'.” Remy interrupted him with a stern squeeze of the kid's shoulder. “That ends tonight. You've done enough.”

The kid stilled underneath his arm, leaning into Remy's chest. His breathing slowly steadied as he tucked into Remy’s side.

“Hun, we are getting you outta here.” Remy ran his hand through Logan’s hair, smiling as the kid's breathing became easier and he seemed to relax. It wasn’t long before small snores filled his ears and he allowed himself a chance to relax as the kid slept peacefully against his side.

_This damn kid._

Remy knew this shouldn’t surprise him, but he hadn't truly expected to actually find the child.

_Tara's child._

He glanced down at the kid sleeping on his shoulder. His assumption had always been that Tara had fled the realm, taking her child with her, but that was about as far from the truth as he could imagine. She was dead, leaving her poor orphaned child at the mercy of the humans who'd taken her life. Humans who clearly weren’t even willing to give the child any stretch of freedom.

_Gods, kid._

_How did everyone in your life fail you so spectacularly?_

Remy clenched a fist as he considered. The Unseelie court would expect him to hand the kid over. No doubt both fae courts would expect the kid to answer for his mother’s crimes, but he wasn’t about to let that happen. Kid had suffered enough. He deserved a break.

_He deserves a home._

Remy frowned. Whatever simple chance had decided to throw the kid in his path had sealed his fate. The kid was his responsibility now, and he wasn’t about to be part of the long line of adults who had failed him. He tensed as a small yawn passed Logan’s lips and he settled deeper into Remy’s shoulder. Any doubt in his mind about what he need evaporated in an instant as the kid melted into Remy’s side. The humans and the fae had already taken everything from this child. He wasn't about to let them take his life.

Emile would find the kid a place to live a normal life, a life where he wasn't playing the pawn for a war that had started long before he was even born. No doubt, getting the kid to his friend in the countryside would be his first priority after leaving here, but that would have to wait. He let out a slow breath, snarling as he settled in for the night. First, he needed to have a conversation with a certain king.

* * *

Thomas took the stairs in stride as he hastily climbed the tower, staying determined on his path even as his mind wandered. The footsteps of his guard echoed on the stone walls behind him, but the sound barely even registered through the thoughts bouncing around in his head.

This had been his routine since he'd assumed the throne only a few, short years ago, yet somehow it seemed he hardly remembered a time when he didn't reluctantly leave his loving husband to tend to the court while he climbed these familiar stairs alone. He straightened his shoulders as he glanced up the narrow corridor. Nico had offered to bare some of the responsibility the mysterious fae child in the tower but Thomas could never bring himself to share burden of guilt with his husband.

The child was the crown's most privileged secret, and as far as Thomas was concerned, its greatest shame. As a prince, he'd only heard tales of the fae child kept away in their towers. His tutors had told him of the dangers of the mythical child and he'd believed them until the day of his coronation as king. Only after he'd met the child had he realized the truth.

The child was simply a child. Powerful, certainly, but hardly the ancient, wizened power that his father’s advisor had made him out to be. The first time he'd met Logan he had lit the entire tower up like the night sky during a storm. Brilliant lightning had struck nearly every surface of the empty room, except Thomas noted, where he and his advisors had stood.

Convincing the child he meant no harm was months long process, but fortunately, the rain the child brought had given him an excuse to limit his public appearances. The process was slow but he was eventually able to remove the kid’s guards and give him a room more suitable for living. Thomas smiled at the memory. Logan had bristled and curled into his arms while the workers had installed his bookshelves, but when the boxes of books had arrived, he could barely even keep the child out of their way. He knew he spared no expense in giving the kid everything he could possibly need, and after a few months, the kid finally had a place he might be able to call home.

Still, Thomas knew the tower was no place for a child, and now more than ever, shame wrenched in his gut as he reluctantly placed one step after another up the stairs. He felt himself holding his breath, unable to exhale as he waited to see whether the child would even still be there. It had been Nico's idea to return the Logan to the fae in the hope he may have a better life than he would have trapped in the tower. He'd happily agreed to it in the moment. The idea had seemed so perfect at the time, but once they'd talked through the details, it had quickly become apparent that Thomas could have no part in the hand off.

The Fair Folk had no reason to trust any human after the sheer destruction his family had brought on their people, and both he and his husband feared, if the fae came for Logan and were met with a human contact, the fae may abandon him entirely. So, they'd leaked word out to the kingdom that the Logan was in the tower, hoping that one day, Thomas would go to visit the child and he would be gone.

Regret twisted in his stomach as he considered their plan. Thomas thought he’d come to terms with their resolve not to intervene, but with each day that passed he could feel his regret growing. He hadn't considered the sleep he would lose over the kid’s safety or how painful the journey to the tower would be each day as he reluctantly pulled his lead feet up the stairs to check on the kid. He dreaded the day that he'd walk up to Logan’s room and found him gone, with no guarantee the kid had gone to a better life.

Every day, he'd let out a long sigh of relief when the kid came bounding up to him. His muscles would slump as the kid rushed to into his arms, excited to tell him about the new books he'd read or the stars he'd seen out the window last night. He'd hoped that time would prepare him for the day the child was no longer in his hands, but each visit only seemed to make increase his dread that the kid may one day be gone.

He chewed his lip as he paused outside the child’s door, trying to prepare for what was on the other side. A chill rushed over his hand as the morning breeze swept past him aandhis hands trembled as he reached forward to the door handle. Another day, he might have knocked, but it was still early, and he didn’t want to wake the kid if he was still sleeping.

Thomas slowly twisted the door open, pushing it inward. The room was quiet as he ducked through the doorframe. Not a single movement broke the sight of the picturesque bookshelves forming a barrier between him and the kid. He swallowed, tensing as he stepped forward into the still room, quiet as he leaned around the bookshelf to check on Logan.

Any hope in his heart quickly fell apart as he caught sight of the kid. He froze, paralyzed with fear, as his eyes lingered Logan. Narrow wisps of shadows curled around the face and body of the child as he lay limply in the arms of the monster wrapped around him.

“Lo—”

“ _Stay where you are.”_

Thomas' legs were suddenly rooted in place, no longer able to move forward as he stared helplessly at the kid. He nearly cursed out loud as shadows closed around Logan. He couldn’t eventell if the kid was breathing as the menacing shadows curled around his chest. Snarling, Thomas fought to step forward, resisting the magic that had bound him in place.

“Let him g—”

“Ah, careful.” The strange fae’s eyes glowed a brilliant pink as a sinister smile stretched across his face. “If one of your guards hears you, I may be tempted to flee and if that happens, you’ll never see the kid again.”

Thomas hesitated as he turned his head up to the fae whose arm was wrapped around the child’s neck. The glowing pink eyes only served to intensify his fear as he recognized the man's signature snarl.

“Sleep.”

“Ah,” The fae’s almost chipper tone sent shivers down Thomas’ spine as his haze briefly flicked down to the kid paling in the powerful fae's arms. “So, our most honorable monarch has heard of me?”

“Of course, I've heard of you.” Thomas snapped. “Your face is plastered on every other tree between here and the border. You're a criminal.”

“I’ve seen the posters, babes. They really don't do me justice.” The powerful fae ran his fingers through the kid's hair as his heated glare continued to burn holes into Thomas. “And tell me, what exactly is the crime of which I am accused?”

“Smuggling—”

“Oh, please. I deliver goods to those who need them. Food and medicine to the humans and fae who your family has determined unworthy of the crown’s assistance.” The fae snapped with a guttural snarl. “If you’d done _your_ job, those people wouldn't have needed my help to begin with.”

“They’re stolen goods.” Thomas growled back.

“Stolen from those who didn't need them in the first place.”

“Your bandits are thugs who threaten people, take their goods and leave them stranded in the middle of the forest.” Thomas rambled, losing his composure. “They break into people’s houses, leaving them penniless and afraid. Do not pretend what you do is justice.”

“Wrong.”

Thomas started at the finality of the man's word. “What?”

“That’s not what happened. Not with a single one of those bastards who claimed they were robbed.” Sleep growled. “It's not my fault that a rich person's pride is worth more to them than the truth.”

“What is that even supposed to—”

“Every person who’s claimed to have been robbed by me made a choice.” Sleep whispered, glancing down at the kid. “The merchants in the city jump at the opportunity to do business with a fae. They made a deal, and they knew the consequences if they tried to wiggle their way out of the terms. Yet, their greed always got the better of them, assuming their money would protect them when they inevitably double-crossed me. They knew was they were doing. Just because they choose not to admit their own fault doesn’t make it mine.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“I do.” Sleep whispered. “You see your people’s greed every day. These people would sell their souls in a heartbeat, if it would increase their bottom line.”

“Even if I believed that, you leave people bound and broken in the middle of city's square.” Thomas hissed in rage. “The insignia burned into their chest was yours. So, if you’re such a stand up member of your community, what excuse can you give for torture?”

“I needed to send a message, _yer majesty_.” Sleep whispered, bitterness heavy in his tone as he stared down at the child.

Thomas bristled. “It’s not a very effective message, if I didn’t catch the meaning of whatever that possibly have been meant to—”

“That’s because the message wasn’t for you, babe.” Sleep snapped, baring his teeth at Thomas. “Believe it or not, you’re not my only enemy.”

“What?” Thomas blinked in confusion as Sleep hissed at him.

“What I did to those men was only a fraction of the terror they'd inflicted on the fae in their captivity and I refuse to take fault for punishing them for the atrocities they committed.”

There was a brief moment before Sleep’s words registered in his mind. Thomas' shoulders dropped as the realization washed over him. “They were fae hunters."

“Ain't a chance I’m allowing those bastard hunters to poach people in my own territory without consequences.” Sleep growled threateningly. “Unlike you, I actually protect the people under my care and I have no problem punishing those who would prey on those weaker than themselves.”

Thomas’ posture softened as he caught a glimpse of kindness in the powerful fae's eyes. He paused, lost in the thought as his gaze dropped to the ground. “And what about the kid? What heinous crime did Logan commit that put him in your hands?”

Sleep glared at him for a long minute before letting his gaze drop to the kid in his arms. “He existed.” 

Thomas was silent, shocked by the simple words that left Sleep's lips.

“The fae courts demand blood for his mother’s crimes, and since his mother’s dead, the debt falls to the kid’s shoulders.” Sleep's eyes darted up to Thomas in accusation. “Works out for you perfectly. Two fae lives lost to fix the terror your family caused and not a single price paid for the luxury given to you at their expense.”

Thomas’ mouth hung open in disbelief. “They’re going to kill him?”

Sleep scoffed at his blank expression. “Not exactly what you imagined when you abandoned him to the mercy of whatever fae plucked him from your tower?”

“No, I only—” Thomas' shoulders slumped as he stared helplessly at the kid in Sleep’s arms. “I didn’t want him to be a prisoner anymore. Please, don't hurt him. He's just a child.”

“It's a little late to be pleading for his life, Thomas.” The fae whispered menacingly as he ran his fingers through the kid’s hair.

“He’s innocent.” Thomas whispered, desperately glancing down at the kid. “Please, he doesn't deserve to get hurt.”

“I'm afraid your pleading is too little, too late, yer highness.” Sleep cooed dryly. “The kid's leaving with me today and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Take me instead.” Thomas pleaded, desperately trying to move forward. His attempts to move were met with an immovable resistance. Sucking in a breath, he dropped to his knees.

Sleep glanced up at him lazily. “No.”

“You said yourself that it wasn't fair that two fae should pay the price for my family’s crime.” Thomas’ voice trembled with desperation as he stared at the kid in the fae’s arms. “If the fae courts demand blood, spare the kid and take me instead. Let me make things right.”

Sleep cast a curious glance in his direction, but his resolution didn't falter. “Don't work that way, babes. Only the kid's blood breaks the curse, so only he can pay the price. Besides, don’t you got a husband expecting you to come home tonight?”

“He would understand.” Thomas stiffened resolutely. “The kid's innocent. I'm not letting Logan become a casualty in a war he had no responsibility in starting.”

Sleep hummed, stroking the kid's hair as he considered the king's words. “Seems a bit like the pot calling the kettle black to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re barely more than a kid yourself, yer majesty. I was there when the gauntlet was cast, but you were born into this mess as much as he was.” Sleep whispered, quiet with contemplation. “Not that it matters. Kid's coming with me tonight. If he didn't, another less friendly fae would be by to collect him within the day.”

“Less friendly than you?” Thomas growled, lifting his head just as Sleep held a single finger up at him. He watched as Logan stirred in Sleep’s arms, twisting as though he might wake. Thomas stared in disbelief as the powerful fae gently hummed, rocking the kid lightly until he lulled into a deep sleep once more.

Sleep turned his sinister smirk back to Thomas as the child’s quiet snores filled the air. “Kid could have done worse than ending up in my hands.”

Thomas’ mind went blank as he stared at Sleep. “Worse than the person who will deliver him to his death?”

A soft chuckle passed Sleep’s lips as he leaned Logan back onto his pillow. The fae gently rose off the bed and strode over toward the king. Thomas startled as the spell binding him lifted and he jumped to his feet, stumbling back into the bookshelf as the fae grabbed his collar, looming over him.

“How ‘bout we clear the air a bit, Tommy Boy?” Sleep’s voice sent shivers down his spine. “Kid’s coming with me, but I'm not bringing him to the faerie courts. I'll roll over dead before they get their claws into that sweet kid.”

Thomas turned his head up to the fae's knowing smile. “You’re not going to hurt him?”

“Nah,” The fae grinned down at the wide-eyed monarch. “I’m not one to play games with a kid's life.”

“Then what was the purpose of this conversation, you bastard?” Thomas growled, pushing him away.

“Oh, babes. Don’t know if you know this, but the kid’s pretty sweet on you.” The man chuckled grimly, circling around him as he pointed back at the kid. “I just had to know if you really lived up to all that hype.”

Thomas' eyes flashed to Logan and his heart twisted with guilt. His moment of distraction was enough for the silent fae come up behind him, reaching an arm around him and pulled him close to the fae's chest.

“So, what do you say?” The man cooed in his ear. “Do you want to make a deal?”

“W-why would I do that?”

“Because I'm not lying when I said I'm taking the kid.” Sleep leaned into him, breathing into his ear. “It's not safe for him here anymore. Fae are going to come sniffing around for him and he can't be anywhere close when they do.”

“Where will you take him?”

“Can't tell you that, babe.” Sleep chimed in his hear. “Like I said, fae are going to come looking for him and it's best you don't know the answer when they come asking questions.”

“Then, what's the deal?” Thomas glanced at the glowing eyes on his shoulder. “What are you offering if its not to tell me where you’re taking him?”

“Listen closely, my dear king. I can hide him, but it’s a temporary solution.” The man whispered seriously, as his grip loosened on Thomas’ shoulder. “Funny thing ‘bout being immortal is that all secrets come out eventually. The Unseelie court will find out I went rogue and they'll find the kid. It's only a matter of time.”

“So—” Thomas’ voice trembled. “—what does that mean?”

“Means we have to be ready.” The fae muttered in his ear.

“How?”

“There has to be another way around the curse. Nothing in nature has only one solution.” The man suddenly let go, swaying as he walked forward to Logan.

“Sleep—”

“Remy.”

“What?”

“I think we’re ready to be on a first name basis, babes.” Remy mumbled, glancing over his shoulder. “Name' Remy.”

“Remy—” Thomas muttered, stepping up behind him. “—Do you really think you can do it?”

“It’s not a matter of whether I _can_ do it,” Remy whispered. He glowing eyes faltered and went out for the first time. “It’s a matter of how long it will take me.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Remy glanced up at the king’s resolute expression. “Every wanted poster with my face on it comes down immediately.”

Thomas stared at him in shock, barely able to process what was happening. “Consider it done.”

“Good,” Remy pointed at him. “The fae hunting stops.”

Thomas quickly glanced down at Logan sleeping below them. “The hunters don't operate under the crown. I don't have any control over them—”

“You do now.” Remy stated dryly, turning on Thomas with a snarl. “Girl, I am not abandoning the people under my protection. So, if you expect me to spend my time chasing for answers for the kid, then it’s time to take responsibility for your worst citizens and do the job I've been graciously doing for you.”

“Fine.” Thomas relented, immediately tensing as Remy loomed over him. He stepped back, keeping his gaze trained on the fae threatening him. “You’re right. I'll make it illegal. It should have been anyw—”

“No. If you do that and you’ll drive the whole trade underground.” Remy growled, poking Thomas in the chest. “I haven’t spent my life tracking those bastards down to have you ruin all my hard w—”

“Fine.” Thomas growled, pushing him away as Logan seemed to twist and turn beneath them. “What then?”

“Not my problem.” Remy growled, leaning down to run his fingers gently across Logan’s cheek as he glared at Thomas. “Figure it out.”

Thomas stared as the child stilled at Remy's touch. Logan curled quietly into the man's hand and Thomas could almost feel his breath catch in his throat as the child relaxed. “Fine. I will.”

“Good. So, then we’re down to the last catch.” Remy whispered, turning to look at Logan as his thumb brushed against the kid’s cheek.

"Which is?”

“You’re going to have to forget the kid.” Remy sighed. “At least any of the details that would make him traceable.”

“I know. It's—” Thomas bit his lip, unable the force out the word ‘fine'. It wasn’t fine. It was heartbreaking to imagine life without the kid’s bright smile. “It's—necessary. I know that.”

“It's not forever.”

“What?” Thomas lifted his head to find a surprising display of sympathy in the fae's eyes.

“When the curse is lifted, I can give you your memory back,” Remy paused, watching the monarch’s expression fall. “And seeing as we are going to be working with each other, I can give you updates on the kid. You’ll have your full memory while we meet, but I'll have to take it from you in between our little meetings.”

Thomas nodded stiffly. “Will he—will he remember me?”

“No.” Remy shook his head as the king dropped his gaze. “For now, it’s best for him to know as little about his past as possible.”

“Okay.”

Remy forced himself to face the man’s disappointed expression. Slowly, his hand dropped from the kid’s face and he rose to his feet as he extended a hand to the man in front of him. “So, Tommy boy, do we have a deal then?”

The king hesitated only a moment before clasping a hand into that of his unexpected ally. “We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite think the characters talking about it would do it justice, so I hope you enjoyed the flashback XD Our boy Remy certainly has his hands in what's happened, and I know this confirms a few theories I've been seeing about our new favorite crime boss ;)  
> And hey, maybe few of you are breathing easier, knowing that Thomas is not as bad as some of you were worried he might be lol XD
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! As always, kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated, especially since this chapter brings together so many of the pieces to the puzzle lol


	37. Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, First off. I'm sorry about this being a bit late lol my internet went out so I wasn't able to post this when I wanted. And secondly, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to our boys, but I promise it's what's best for them ;)
> 
> Chapter warnings contain major spoilers so I'm putting them in the end notes. Jump down if you need to!

Logan stirred, trying to shake the hazy feeling from his head as it hung heavily between his shoulders. Gradually, he finally cracked his eyes open as he forced himself to scan his surroundings. His vision blurred as nausea twisted in his stomach. He paused letting his head slump back down as his stomach settled.

He groaned, trying to sit up as his nausea started to abated. His breathing nearly stopped as he felt a thin rope cutting into his wrists between his legs. He jolted upright, anxiety burning his chest as he twisted his body, unable to make out his surroundings through his blurry vision. Logan felt his heart pounding in his throat as tree bark dug into his back and his legs moved in the dirt underneath him.

“Relax.”

A shiver ran up Logan’s neck and he stilled immediately at Dee's dreary voice sounded above him. His muscles tensed as he bit down into the gag in his mouth. He tried to blink away the wetness that was brought to his eyes but the sudden wave of fear threatened to overwhelm him.

_How could I be so stupid?_ _Why would I walk straight into their trap?  
_

“Stay still.”

Logan froze, clenching his eyes shut as he nodded stiffly.

“Open your eyes.”

Still rigid, Logan forced his eyes open, dipping his head to his ground submissively as his vision cleared. A small, shift in the dirt in front of him made him wince, biting into his gag as he attempted to remain motionless.

Slow steps circled around his right side. He instinctively flinched as Dee knelt in his periphery, staring at him intently.

“Look around, kid.” Dee's soft voice sounded next to him. “It's just the two of us.”

Logan didn't move, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he sat paralyzed with distrust of Dee’s words. His skin crawled as Dee leaned closer, moving slowly as he reached around Logan’s head. The man’s movements were gentle as he pulled the gag from his mouth, but still, Logan’s gut wrenched at contact as the panic continued to rise in his chest.

Dee seemed to notice his hesitancy, because he softened his already quiet tone. “Seriously, you're safe with me. I sent Remus away—”

“Why—” Logan swallowed, his throat burning as bile rose in his throat. He kept his gaze trained on Dee in his periphery, wincing as the man rose to his feet. “W-why would you even bother?”

“Simple necessity.” Dee returned in a bored tone. “I needed him to keep an eye on that prince of yours to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble.”

Adrenaline shot a jolt through Logan’s body and his head shot up to meet Dee’s uncaring gaze. “I agreed to do whatever you asked, but if you hurt him, I won't—”

“Don't be so dramatic.” Janus drawled as he stepped away, giving Logan a view of the forest around them for the first time. “As long as you cooperate, Remus is under strict orders to keep his distance from your precious lover.”

Logan curled his knees to his chest and glared at Dee as he glanced around the quiet haze of the woods. The air was cold as he took in the trees through the glow of the early morning light. He grimaced, glancing bitterly at the bandages on Dee’s arms. “Remus hardly has a history of self-restraint.”

“Rest assured. As long as I have access to my power, Remus will do as he's told." Dee seemed to notice Logan’s attention on his arms, pulling his sleeves down and covering his wounds. He sneered down at Logan reaching into the collar of his shirt to pull out an luminescent necklace out from his collar. The jagged piece of glowing amber stood out against the deep, blue light of the early morning. “Do you know what this is?”

Skepticism filled Logan's gaze as he shook his head, curling into himself at the unfamiliar magic. “No, I don’t.”

“This is a signal gem. They're created in pairs and this particular gem has a twin that glows at the same brilliant hue.” Dee eyed the gem with a glimmer in his eyes. “That amulet is in Remus’ hands.”

Logan bit his lip, trying not to give away the chills that ran up his spine as Dee continued. “So?”

“Amber is a particularly fragile gem. Simply dropping it could shatter the amulet, severing it's connection to it's twin.” Dee smirked, his sharp, white teeth growing in the dark. “No connection means the amulet Remus has stops glowing, and if that happens, Remus knows he can do whatever he likes to your dear prince. So—” Dee hissed threateningly. “—let's behave, shall we?”

Logan growled, baring his teeth at Dee before dropping back against the tree behind him. “That's not necessary.”

“What?” Dee hissed as Logan’s head dropped tiredly.

“It's not necessary and nor is this—” Logan raised his bound wrists with a tired snarl. “—I agreed to play my part in whatever game you have planned for me." Logan dropped his wrists into his lap, chewing the inside of his cheek to quell the emotions raging in his chest. “There’s no need for you to torment my friends as well.”

Dee seemed to eye him carefully for a long minute before letting out a sharp breath. “If you continue to cooperate, your friends will not be touched. You have my word.”

Avoiding Dee’s withering stare, Logan felt a lump in throat as his gaze dropped to the ground. His shoulders went slack with acceptance and he nodded, unable to form any meaningful words.

“Good.” Dee muttered, tossing a bag over his shoulder. “Then, get on your feet. We've got a lot of ground to cover before the sun sets.”

A groan was pulled from Logan as Dee's fingers curled tightly around his shoulder, yanking him to his feet. The sudden movement was jarring, nearly sending him flying until Dee’s hand pressed him into tree behind him. Logan gasped, freezing as he caught a metallic glimmer in the tall fae's hand.

“I'd best not see your commitment waver.” Dee's hand remained pressed on Logan’s shoulder, pinning him as he pointed a long, silver dagger towards Logan's face. Logan's chest tightened as the knife lingered near his face as Dee continued. “If I start to suspect your resolve is weakening, I will not hesitate to put you back in your binds.”

Logan flinched as Dee brought the dagger down in one swift movement. His whole body went numb with anticipation until the ropes binding his wrists fell to the ground. He barely had time to process the twist of fate before a cloak was shoved into his arms, leaving him staring blankly at his captor.

“I don't need you freezing to death as we walk,” Dee muttered, snarling as Logan froze staring up at him. “but you'd best start moving before I change my mind.”

Logan jolted at Dee's hostile tone, nodding as he scrambled to climb the small hill to the decrepit, old road above. He felt his heart pound in his chest and increased his pace as he caught Dee’s shadowy figure catching up in the fog behind him

“Move quickly.” Dee's hiss behind him sent shivers down Logan's spine as he increased his pace. “We've two days to reach our destination and we can't afford to linger if we’re going to make it to our destination in time.”

Logan pulled the cloak over shoulders, growling with resent as Dee shoved him forward. He bit his lip and pulled the hood over his head as he sulked forward, muttering under his breath. “It's hardly seems my fault that you planned this poorly."

“Don't press your luck on my generosity, kid.” Dee spat irritably from behind Logan. “I didn't have to give you more time with your bastard friends.”

Logan's eyes went wide at Dee’s heated words and he was suddenly grateful for the hood that now covered his face. He glanced skeptically over his shoulder at the tall figure gliding beside him. His eyes lingered for a moment on the smooth skin of the man's disguised face before turning forward to stare at the ground as they journeyed down the road. Logan tugged at his sleeve, crossing his arms across his chest as his mind raced.

_It's not possible. He doesn't actually care.  
_

* * *

Dee sulked behind his captive, gritting his teeth as he shivered miserably in the cold. The chill had long since settled deep into his bones as they'd walked down the road without sharing a word between them. He had to admit he was grateful that the silence as he passed down the road in abject misery. His reptilian nature never mixed well with the cold, wet weather of the forest, especially when whatever god were watching decided to make it drizzle down on them during their entire goddamn journey. Even then, his despair didn't end their. His distinct disdain for the cold was still thoroughly outweighed by the tugging sensation of the subtle glamour hiding his scales. Holding the disguise didn't require much energy, but he'd never gotten used to sensation of wearing a face that didn’t belong to him. His skin burned and tugged as the layers of skin stretched across his scales.

Fortunately, at the very least, he hadn't had to listen to the kid whine. In the hours they'd been walking, he'd barely made a sound. He'd walked ahead of Dee in silence, staring at the ground, only looking up to occasionally greet the occasional stragglers that had passed them on the road. He'd been wary of the kid’s intentions, but eventually he couldn’t deny that the kid;s friendly nature seemed to draw less attention than if he’d been playing the part of a captive. Dee felt his gaze drift up to the back of the kid’s cloak as he stalked along the edge of the road. Truly, the guy was fascinating to watch. Life seemed to spark in him each time a human traveler passed them, waving and greeting each person in turn as if he knew them. He was downright bubbly with enthusiasm as he greeted them. It was insufferable, and yet, Dee preferred that version of the kid to the one he watched now.

Without fail, each time the stranger disappeared from sight, the kid's shoulders slumped and his head dropped back to the ground. All of the energy seemed to drain from his body, and the shuffle of his feet turned to that of a dead man walking. Dee chewed his lip at the thought. Unfortunately, the description was less of a comparison than it was an observation. After all, whether he knew it or not, the kid wouldn’t survive this encounter. This was his walk to the gallows and Dee could hardly blame him for dragging his feet.

“There’s a town ahead.”

Dee looked up, surprised by the sound of the first words that the kid had spoken to him in hours. “What?”

“The town ahead has a market.” Logan hung his head as his hesitant whisper broke the silence. “We could stop there for supplies if—”

“We're skipping the town.” Dee didn’t miss the way the kid flinched at his sharp reply.

“T-That bag you’re carrying—” The kid paused, almost slowing his pace until Dee growled behind him. “—That doesn't seem like enough supplies for another day. If we could only stop—”

“The second day of our journey will take place in the Other Realm.” He stated dryly, forcing the kid forward as he hesitated. “Any supplies we get here would spoil and be useless.”

“The Other Realm?”

“The Faerie Realm, you idiot." Dee growled, leering down at the kid as he resisted.

“But—"

“We’re not stopping. That’s final.” Dee hissed threateningly. “Now, move.”

“Please.” The kid stumbled backward, voice trembling as he pleaded to Dee to stop. “Grant me one request before we continue—"

“I’m not taking requests,” Dee hissed as he grabbed the kid's cloak, shoving him on the path away from town. “especially not from you.”

“Please—” The kid’s plea was cut short as he tumbled over a root, falling back on the rocky path.

“On your feet.” Dee snapped, feeling his irritation reaching a breaking point. He ached to pull at the skin on his face, and to shed the unnecessary layers of skin hiding his scales. The heat of his discomfort only grew as the kid seemed to root himself down, determined to argue. “We're not wasting time stopping. I will carry you kicking and screaming, if I have to—”

“I'm only asking to—”

“Or perhaps, I'll just give Remus the signal to kill your sweet prince.” Dee growled, catching the man's collar and pulling him to his feet. He dangled his glowing piece of amber just out of the man's reach. “I'll leave the choice to you."

A flash of fear lit up in Logan’s eyes, immediately followed by a glare of seething anger as he stared up at Dee helplessly. Dee watched carefully as the kid's shoulders sank submissively and he pushed himself out of Dee’s grip, making his way down the path away from town. “Fine. I'm going."

Dee's shoulders sank as the kid turned and stalked down the road ahead of him. Guilt pricked at his heart painfully as he forced thoughts of his old friend from his mind. The kid looked so much like Tara it hurt. He could almost feel her disappointed rage through her kid’s eyes.

The thought weighed heavy on his heart. Her sacrifice had spared the kid a few extra years of his life, but it had ultimately it had been in vain. Here he was on the precipice of the inevitable once more. Dee grimaced. The kid was facing death after being dragged in a war he was too young to remember. He didn't deserve this fate. Tara would have been furious. Dee flushed with guilt at the thought of the way his old friend’s cheeks used to grow red when she was upset.

Dee lifted his head, watching the heavy steps of the man walking in front of him. His skin still burned and his discomfort was growing with each step, but he knew taking out his misery on the kid was unfair. He sighed, slowing his pace as he dropped his guard.

“Logan, stop.”

His apology was cut short as a sudden snap of a twig behind him sent a jolt of adrenaline through his body. Dee spun on his feet with a hiss, holding his hand out in front of Logan as he scanned the trees behind him.

“What's happening?” Logan’s worried voice echoed in his ear. “Dee!”

An eerie, hollow sound floated through the air and Dee’s knees were suddenly weak as a dense, heavy magic settled in the air over him, making him dizzy. Hands caught him from behind, lowering him to the ground as his legs folded abruptly underneath him. His eyes fluttered as panic rose in his chest as he recognized the familiar sound.

_The Seelie's Song._

“Looks like we've got a live one, boys.”

_Hunters._

Dee groaned, barely keeping his eyes open as shadows moved out of the woods around them. The eerie song slowed to a stop as one of the dark figures stepped out of the dark. A woman dressed in black clothing stepped forward, dropping a small, white horn from her lips.

“Stay back.”

Dee flinched as Logan's voice growled at the shadows around them. Through his blurred vision, Dee could only guess there were four or five humans around them. He tensed trying desperately to stay awake as their ring leader laughed cruelly from above him.

“Well, look at that. The faerie boy's pet is loyal, even when his master's on the ground.” A chorus of laughter echoed through the trees above him as the woman paced in front of them, leering at him hungrily. “Not that I blame him. This one's powerful enough to stay awake under the horn's charm. He'll fetch a nice price from the southern royals.”

Dee's breath caught in his throat as realization struck him.

_She doesn't know the kid's fae._

Of course not. The Seelie’s Song wouldn’t affect him. The horn's magic only drew energy from creatures of the light and the kid was created from the literal darkness incarnate. Not to mention, the kid's appearance was so close to human only a fae could spot the difference.

“Release your pet and I’ll consider sparing him, faerie boy.” The woman's voice held a certain viciousness as she pulled a dagger from her waist, pointing it down at him. “We're not taking freeloaders where you’re going.”

“You’re not taking him—”

_“Silence.”_ Dee hissed, filling his voice with as much power as he could as he held his glare on the woman above. Compelling Logan may not have any effect, but Dee didn’t mind putting on a show if it might convince her. “ _Leave now. You’re free to go.”_

“But—”

" _Our journey is being cut short. I'm granting you your freedom.”_ Dee hissed, glancing over his shoulder, desperate to cut off any chance for the kid to give himself away. He growled, glaring weakly up at the hunter sneering down at him. “ _Go home. Now.”_

He could feel the kid hesitate behind him as the woman raised the white horn to her lips again. The hollow sound of the song settled into his bones, draining the energy from his muscles. His eyes drooped, nearly giving way to the darkness pulling at the edges of his vision. Desperately, he put his remaining energy into one last whisper.

“Logan, go.” Dee begged. "Please."

“You heard your boss, kid.” The woman's voice grated in Dee’s ears as Logan’s grip on his shoulders loosened. "Get lost.”

“Sorry, Dee.”

Dee swallowed his own fear as Logan lowered him to the ground. His body started to shake as he heard Logan’s slow steps as he backed away, turning to run into the trees.

“Grab him.”

Thick hands closed around his arms as he was pulled to his knees. His head hung between his shoulders as rough hands yanked his arms in front of him. Dee sucked in a sharp breath as heavy shackles closed around his wrists. He nearly slumped forward as the last of his energy left his body, but a hand caught his throat, keeping him upright.

“You’re more impressive than most of our catches.” The woman's fingers gazed his throat as his disguise faded away and she examined his face. “I'll bet I can even talk up your price if I show them your pretty scales.”

“I will make you regret this, you coward.” Dee whispered, eyes fluttering as he swayed with exhaustion.

“Oh, honey. You won't get the chance.": The woman's nails dug into his neck, letting out an uncaring chuckle as Dee winced. “You’re going to be on ship out of the country by sun down tomorrow, and once they torture your true name out of you, you'll be no more than a pretty fixture in some spoiled royal's home.”

“I won’t give them what they want.” Dee protested weakly as his heart dropped in his chest. Reality was starting to sink in as his eyes drooped shut and his shoulders slumped. His eyes dropped to the ground at the sudden realization that this may be the end for him. Certainly, the Seelie Court would search for him, but if he was moved across the sea, they may well never find him. Hell, if they managed to steal his name, it won't matter if he's found.

_I’ll be a slave._

“You're not going to be given a choice, babe.” The woman forced Dee's face up to look at her. Another jolt of panic shot straight to his heart as he caught sight of the Seelie's Song in the woman's hand once more. “By the time my boys are done with you, you’ll be begging for them to take your name.”

Fear suddenly rose to his chest as the woman raised the horn to her lips. With a clumsy movement, Dee willed every drop of energy into one last attempt to get away. He pushed himself away from the woman, nearly slipping in the slick mud that had formed from the light gust of wind and rain throughout the day. Dee sucked in a heavy breath, making it only a few steps before the hollow sound filled his ears. The sound resonated through his body and he struck the ground face first, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

* * *

The sounds of drunken laughter filled Dee's ears as he groggily lifted his head. His body protested even the smallest movement as he pushed himself to his knees. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but he could feel that soreness had settled over his body as if he'd been laying in the same position for hours. He glanced up, barely able to make out the smallest sliver of the glowing crescent moon through the bars above his head. Apparently, they hadn't been very concerned about keeping him from freezing to death. His clothes were soaked through from the rain that had no doubt been pouring down on him from above while he'd been passed out in the cage they'd thrown him in. He allowed his gaze to drift around his hold. Thick, iron bars surrounded him on all sides. Even the floor was sealed off by the heavy metal bars, resting in the cheap wooden cart. Dee squinted into the dark, finally noticing the dense heavy fabric draped along the walls of the case. No doubt they were their to keep prying eyes off their precious cargo.

A sudden crack of loud laughter sent him jolting back against the bars of his cell. He shivered, adrenaline pumping through his body as he curled his knees to his chest. Dee closed his eyes, burying his head into his arms as they rested on his knees. His subtle shivering of fear quickly started to gave way to the violent shudders of the cold as he tried to ignore the cold, wet clothes clinging to his body.

_No one's coming to save you._

The sudden thought was like a punch to his gut, sending waves of nausea straight to his stomach. He suddenly dry heaved, still able to hear the grating sounds of his captors’ laughter above his stomach's rebellious attempt to reject the situation in which he found himself.

_Gods, y_ _ou’re a failure. You can't even play the villain right.  
_

Decades of work had been undone by the hunters’ pure luck of stumbling upon them. Dee sucked back a sob at the world’s cruelness. This war had already taken from him the only two people who’d actually cared for him. He hadn't thought he had anything else to lose. Tara was dead and Remy was too busy taking care of his corner of the world to give him the time of day anymore. All he'd had left in his miserable life was his mission to finally end this bloody war for good, but of course, he'd even screwed that up. He'd resigned himself to playing the villain. Bringing the kid to his death would have broken him, but at least the curse wouldn’t have been able to claim any more fae lives.

_This war may never end and it's my fault.  
_

The kid was gone, probably back to the castle to live out a long life with his dashing prince. At least, he could be grateful that the kid had gotten to escape. Inevitably, another fae would eventually find his secret, but the kid might have easily have bought himself a luxurious life for a few decades by losing Dee to these hunters.

_Pathetic._

Dee stifled back another sob as wetness flowed down his face. A knot twisted in his stomach as shudders of grief racked his body. Years of tension and grief came rushing to the surface as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

* * *

He had no idea how long he'd sat there feeling sorry for himself. Eventually, he could hear the cacophony of loud voices die down as the subtle, flickering light from the hunters’ fire was extinguished, leaving him alone with himself in the pitch-black night. Numbness had long since settled over him as he leaned into the metal bars, ignoring the way his skin burned in contact with the pure iron bars. His mind had gone blank as he stared into the darkness, waiting for the sun to rise so that he may be carted off to whatever fate awaited him. Dee let out a long, defeated breath. At least he didn’t have to hide his face anymore. The humans may take everything else from him, but somehow the gift of not needing to hide his true self brought him a small amount of comfort as he sank into the darkness. His energy slowly drained away as his panic turned to dread. He knew he should rest, but sleep wouldn’t come. Instead, he stared at the back of the cart, watching as the fabric moved.

_Wait._

Without blinking, Dee lifted his head, examining the moving curtain with caution. He bristled, tasting the air as the figure moved toward the entrance. His tension vanished as a familiar scent hit the back of his throat, bringing tears to his eyes.

“Tara?”

Almost as if on cue, the curtain pulled back to reveal Logan's dark figure silhouetted against the pitch-black night.

“I'm sorry.” The kid hesitantly backed away from the bars as he avoided Dee's gaze. “I'm not—”

“Logan.” Dee's voice dropped in disbelief as the kid nodded timidly. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I wanted to help,” Logan whispered quietly. His shoulders slumped and he let out a long breath as he turned his attention to the lock on his cage. “though I apologize if I’m not who you expected.”

Dee's heart ached as the kid apologetically avoided eye contact with him. “Don't apologize, kid. Coming for me was far more than I deserved from you.”

The kid paused, glancing up from the lock. A sad smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he pulled his tools out of his pocket.

“Wait.” Dee whispered, silently moving toward the door. “I appreciate what you’re doing but one of those goons could come back. Just get out of here. I'll figure it out—”

“They won’t bother us.” Logan brushed him off, staring intently at the lock as he began to manipulate the pins.

Dee hesitated, staring at Logan’s quiet expression as he focused on picking the lock. “You seem pretty certain of that fact, kid.”

“I spiked their alcoholic beverages with valerian root.” Logan dropped his gaze as the lock clicked open. “Fortunately, their excessive consumption should put them out for several hours.”

“I—You shouldn't have taken that chance, kid.” Dee whispered, staring at him breathlessly. “You could have been killed.”

The kid took a step back, pulling the door open. His eyes dropped to the ground as he fidgeted with his sleeve. “I didn’t want you to suffer.”

“Logan, I—” Tears brimmed at the edge of Dee's vision as he slid to the door. “Thank y—”

His gratitude was cut short as a blood-curdling shriek was ripped from Logan's throat. Adrenaline shot straight to Dee's heart as the fabric fell over the entrance, blocking his view of the kid. Dee leapt to his feet, almost falling through the open door as he rushed out into the night.

Dee dropped to the ground off the cart, jerking his head around to see Logan struggling in the grip of the woman from earlier. The woman suddenly had an elbow closed tightly around his neck as she leered down at him menacingly.

“Well, beast. It looks like your help’s a bit more loyal than I gave him credit for,” The woman hissed holding the kid easily around his neck, squeezing just enough to keep him from struggling. “but I'm running this show and you are staying right where I want you.”

“Listen, just let him go.” Dee rasped desperately, holding up his bound hands in surrender. He held his breath as the kid started shaking in her grip, turning. “Please, you have me. You don't need the kid.”

“Oh, no. Your pet decided to poison my entire crew and he’s going pay for his indiscretions.” The woman hummed, leering down at Logan. Dee shivered as the woman’s threatening glare turn to him. “Now, get back in your cage, beast.”

“Not until you let him go.” Dee resisted, keeping his eyes trained on the kid as he stilled in her arms.

“I don't think so, pest." The woman dropped her hand to her waist, pulling the glistening horn from her waist.

Dee froze, staring in fear at the magic weapon as he held his bound hands up in surrender. “No, wait—”

“Get back—”

The woman's yell was suddenly cut off as the area in front of him lit up in a bright blue light. Dee flinched, covering his eyes as he squinted through the shining light at the woman holding Logan. He gasped as the woman's grip seemed to tense and tighten around Logan’s neck. He watched in horror as the kid twitched in pain, but as the light dimmed he watched as the magic weapon dropped from her limp hand. Dee hesitated only a moment before rushing forward. Swiftly, he brought his heel down on the fragile horn, shattering the weapon into pieces. With the magical weapon destroyed, he spun on the woman with bared teeth.

He hissed a threat, stalking toward her as she let her hand drop from Logan's throat. The kid instantly hit the ground, coughing and rasping, but Dee's eye remained trained on the woman’s horrified expression as she backed away from him.

“Stay back. Don't you dare come any clos—”

“Silence.” Dee hissed as he backed the woman into a tree. The metal of his shackles clanged between his wrists as he pressed the heavy chain against her throat. “Clear out before I end your miserable life.”

“You do better ro kill me,” The woman growled rebelliously as he shoved her away. “Otherwise, I'll be back to get you and your little p—”

“Don’t tempt me.” Dee shot scathingly as he threateningly took a few steps toward her. “Now scram, before you make me angry.”

His heated gaze lingered on the woman as she scrambled away, taking off down the road. He continued to stare until she disappeared into the darkness before turning to the sound of coughing behind him.

“Logan—” Dee turned on his heels and rushed to the man curled on the ground beneath him. He dropped to his knees as he helped Logan curl upright. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts.” Logan heaved for breath, clutching his throat.

“I'm going to fix that for you, kid,” Dee reassured him, leaning forward to help him to his feet as best he could. “but first, we need to get you out of here.”

The shackles binding his hands made the process slow but eventually Dee managed to get Logan’s hand around his shoulder, dragging him from the horrific mess behind them. Dee could feel Logan’s raspy breath on his shoulder, knowing the man wouldn’t make it far without a chance to catch his breath. Fortunately, by some gift of fate, Dee instantly recognized where they were in the woods and shelter was gratefully within a reasonable short distance. He glanced up as a small cave came into view. The familiar opening darkened as he slowly dragged Logan across its threshold towards the rocky walls.

“Easy, now.” Dee whispered in the kid's ear as he gently lowered him to the ground. He rested Logan against the wall, chest aching at the sound of the guy's wheezy, uneven breaths. He raised a hand to Logan's face trying to connect with the kid's unfocused eyes. “Logan, can you hear me?”

The kid’s eyes fluttered wearily, but he managed to nod his affirmation.

“I need you to be patient, kid.” Dee whispered. His voice was soft and kind as he held his wrists out to Logan. “I’m going to ease your pain, but in order to do that I need you to get these off for me. Can you do that?”

Logan winced as he swallowed, looking up at Dee. His eyes glistened with pain in the dim light of the moon, but he grunted an acknowledgement. Dee watched sadly as the kid shivered, leaning forward as he reached for his tools. His muscles were tense as he slipped the anchor into the lock. A pit of guilt settled in his stomach at the sight of Logan squinting his eyes as he struggled to focus.

“Take your time. It's—” Dee's mouth dropped open as the first cuff popped open, falling free of his wrist. “Gods, kid. You’re awfully good at that.”

“—a simple lock.” Logan mumbled, turning to Dee's other wrist. His chest seemed to seize as he leaned over, hacking painfully.

“Relax, Logan. Don't speak yet.” Dee whispered, holding a hand out to help steady his shoulder. “You’re nearly there.””

Logan grimaced. He nodded, swallowing painfully as he moved forward. The process was slower on the second lock. Dee could see the kid struggle to keep his hands steady as he squinted through the dark. He smiled reassuringly, waiting patiently until the lock clicked, falling away.

“Good job, kid.” Dee whispered, reaching forward to lean Logan back into the wall. He quickly squeezed the kid's shoulder in reassurance as he pulled his bag off his shoulder. Digging through its contents, he found a dense blanket and shook it out. Quickly, he draped the blanket over the shivering man and scrambled to his feet.

Within a few minutes, he’d found a stash of dry wood hidden deeper in the cave and had built a small fire. The raging flames crackled and sparked radiating heat from the center of the cave. He glanced up to see Logan staring at him from where he leaned against the wall. Dee stood up, smiling gently as he noticed kid had stopped shivered and was now silently watching him move around the fire.

“Are you ready to feel better, Logan?”

Dee smiled as the man’s eyes followed him cautiously. Hesitantly, he eventually nodded, watching closely as Dee dropped down next to him. Dee wrapped an arm around the back of Logan’s shoulder, guiding the kid's head onto his chest. He felt a pang of sadness as the kid tensed in his arms.

“You’re safe, Logan.” Dee whispered. His voice trembled with regret as he looked down at the man resting nervously on his chest. “You have my word that I won't hurt you.”

Logan nodded stiffly, glancing up at him. There was still a nervousness in his eyes but he settled back into Dee’s chest.

Dee took a long breath, feeling his eyes begin to glow as he called upon his magic. He exhaled slowly, watching as his palms started to glow with an amber light. His hands traced down Logan's neck, healing the crushing damage done by the woman’s grip.

He smiled as Logan let out a relieved sigh, sinking into his chest as the aching pain in his throat suddenly eased. Dee's focus narrowed as the tips of his fingers drifted along Logan’s neck. The bruises that had already started to form began lighten as Dee’s healing hands brushed his skin. The process was slow and tedious, but he could feel the subtle changes as the kid's body repaired itself, encouraged by the pressure of his magic. The pain and distrust in the air started to fade as the kid started to ease into his shoulder. Waves of emotion swelled in his chest as the firelight flickered on Logan's face. He managed to contain the emotions raging in his mind for a few short minutes before a peaceful gratitude started to radiate from the kid, sending tears rolling down his face.

“Kid, I don't know what possessed you to save me.” Dee's voice trembled with shame as his hand stopped glowing and dropped from Logan’s neck. “Given my treatment toward you, I could hardly have blamed you if you'd turned me over to them yourself, but—” Dee hesitated as Logan leaned up off his chest to turned to him. He closed his eyes shamefully, unable to meet Logan's gaze as he mumbled his apology. “—but I'm grateful for what you did, even if I didn't deserve it."

Logan’s silence hung heavy over Dee as he sat with his head bowed and eyes clenched tightly shut as regret coursed through his body.

“I'm sorry. I know there’s no excuse for what I've—”

“Stop.” Logan whispered hoarsely, stopping Dee's half formed apology in its tracks. “I felt how scared you were, Dee. No one deserves to feel that way.”

“You could have been killed—” Dee rasped, finally pulling his gaze up to meet Logan’s. “—or you could have shared my fate.”

“It turned out fine.” Logan shrugged him off, raising a hand to his throat. “I wasn't about to abandon you fend for yourself with that witch.”

Dee stared helplessly at Logan as he curled his knees to his chest, looking despondent. His voice dropped to a whisper as Logan seemed to withdraw away from him. “Logan, I owe you my life.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Logan’s response came a moment too quick and Dee frowned as the kid looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. “but, um, if you do feel the need to make our efforts even, I would still appreciate the chance to stop in a market on our way."

Dee bit his lip as his shoulder slumped, gesturing to the cave around them. “There are no more towns where we’re going, Logan. Down this cave is the entrance to the Other Realm. From here on, we'll only meet fae.”

“Oh.” Logan's eyes widened as a sudden sadness swept over his face and Dee felt his heart drop at the quiet, crestfallen look on Logan’s face.

“Why does it matter so much to you, kid?” Dee whispered as he watched Logan fold his arms into his chest.

Logan glanced down at his lap. Dee could see him biting his lip, trying to contain his emotions. “I wanted paper and ink.”

“For what?”

“I'd hoped—” Logan muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “—I'd hoped to convince you to deliver some letters.”

“Letters?” Dee's mouth dropped in shock as the kid curled into himself.

“I know I'm not coming back from this.” Logan's hand tugged at the end of his hair. “I know what you want from me. I just—”

“Kid—” Dee protested weakly. His heart shattered as tears flowed openly down his face.

Logan’s voice cracked painfully as a sob was pulled from his throat. “I just wanted to say good-bye to them.”

Dee rushed forward, closing his arms around Logan’s shoulders. He pulled Logan’s head to his chest as another cry escaped from the kid's lips. The kid shook violently in his arms as he held him tightly. Wet streaks flowed freely down Dee's face as the kid cried himself out on his chest, eventually coming to rest as he breathed heavily in Dee's arms.

“I don't want to die.” Logan pleaded quietly.

The kid's soft whisper shattered his resistance and Dee smiled weakly as the wet streaks on his face glistened in the firelight. “You’re not going to die, Logan.”

“But—”

“No. I’m not playing the court's game anymore.” Dee spat, his chest aching as he held Logan close to his chest. “You’re not going. I won’t take you.”

Logan sucked in a heavy breath. “But the hunters—If I don’t—”

“We'll figure it out together. I promise we'll find a way to save everyone else,” Dee whispered, breathing heavily. “but you’re going to make it home. I'll make sure of it.”

Logan stilled in his arms as his sobs subsided. His breathing hitched in his throat as he turned up to Dee with red eyes. “Dee—”

“You—you can call me Janus.” Janus let out a long breath, wiping away his tears as Logan looked up at him with a confused expression. “Dee or Deceit—It's a name I use to keep myself safe, but you can call me Janus if you like.”

“Janus,” Logan whispered with a small smile as he leaned into Janus’ shoulder. “Thank you.”

Janus' lips twitched into a smile as he nodded. He leaned into Logan as he held him tightly. Gradually, they finally started to ease their grip, breathing easier as the drifted to sleep in the heat of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Restraints, Control, Lashing out, Pain, Kidnapping, Mentions of selling a person/treating a person like property, Forced incapacitation, Crying, Fear, Angst, Cages, Choking, Threats, More Crying, Death mention (Please let me know if I need to tag anything else!)
> 
> I'm so glad I finally get to use Janus' name. Boy's been on a journey XD
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on our most recent developments <3


	38. Not All Bridges Are Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo here goes another one :D Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warning: Anger, Lashing out, Mentions of criminal activity, Crying, Self-Esteem issues, Mild suicidal ideation, mentions of loss (Let me know if I missed anything!)

“Remy,” Virgil hissed as the fae slipped through the trees ahead of them, nearly losing them yet again. “Where the hell are you going?”

“Just keep up.” Remy muttered, dodging out of the dense trees as he swept gracefully out of the woods as he turned onto the narrow road in front of them. His shadows curled around his feet as he stalked forward along his path. He could feel their agitation building as they twisted and clawed at his calves for his attention as he ignored them.

“Hey, stop.”

Virgil's hand caught his arm, spinning him around as he let out a threatening hiss, to which the kid responded by hissing back at him just as threateningly. Remy stopped, taken aback as he stared blankly at Virgil.

“Listen, Rem. I know you’re upset, but it's the middle of the day. What if there are hunters around?”

“I'm not _upset_.” Remy yanked his arm from his friend's grip. His eyes flared a bright pink as he glared at his friend. “I am _pissed_ and I pity any hunter who has the nerve to stand in my way today.”

Virgil stood with his mouth agape as Remy swept around down the road, leaving a trail of menacing trail of darkness in his. Glancing back at Roman and Patton, Virgil swallowed back his nervousness at their helpless expressions as he turned to chase Remy through the slick mud.

“Remy—”

“Relax, kid.” Remy muttered, casting an exasperated glance over his shoulder at Virgil. “Hunters ain’t stupid enough to travel this road.”

Virgil nearly stopped in his tracks as he glanced around the suddenly ominous woods. He let out a long groan as he rushed after Remy. “I'm sure I don’t want to know what that means.”

“Means only the worst kind of criminal dares this far into this part of the woods.” Remy replied dryly. “A slow, painful death awaits anyone who enters here when they are unwelcome.”

“And we're here because?”

“The defenses are down, Virgil.” Remy deadpanned, not even glancing back at him. “Not to mention, these fools value their miserable lives. They wouldn’t dare cross me.”

Virgil grumbled at Remy's apparent disinterest and was nearly about to make a sarcastic retort when a small, log cabin seemed to come out of nowhere on the road ahead. Virgil choked in a breath as the silence suddenly hung heavy over them. Hs friends slowed as they approached the aged, single-story building and Virgil shivered as the apothecary sign creaked over their heads, swaying with the breeze as the rain fell on their heads.

“Rem—”

Virgil lifted his head just in time to catch sight of Remy’s shadows as they seeped into the frame of the door. His eyes widened and he flinched. On pure instinct, he stepped in front of Patton and Roman as the door blew clear off its hinges into the shop with a loud crash.

Remy disappeared through the door before Virgil had a chance to react. Virgil swore under his breath as he turned to charge after Remy, but a hand caught his arm. He turned to see his other friends looking wide-eyed at him.

“Are you sure about this guy, Virge?” Roman asked, eyeing the building in front of them with suspicion in his eyes.

“I trust him, princey.” Virgil muttered, glancing nervously at the door.

“We've only got one shot on this.” Roman prompted gently. “If he doesn't know where Logan is, we're not going to get another chance. Just please tell me you’re sure about this.”

“I am, princey. If anyone can get us there, Remy can.”

“Okay.” Roman nodded hesitantly looking back at Patton. “Then, go.”

Virgil nodded back before quickly darting up the steps and swinging around the corner. He rushed in, expecting enemies, but as he crossed the threshold, the sight of Remy standing silently alone in the room stopped him in his tracks. Cautiously, he stepped forward, ducking through the doorway of the seemingly empty building as he approached Remy.

The floor creaked underneath Virgil as he moved across the old wooden floor. Herbs lay abandoned on the counter as if someone had given up on preparing them midway through the process and Virgil could tell by the layers of dust collecting on the shelves that no one had been here in weeks.

“Rem,” Virgil asked, taking a timid step forward. “Why are we here?”

“Bastards.” Remy muttered under his breath, eyes glowing as his shadows crept over the counter. Bottles and jars surrounded his hands, but as he approached, Virgil could just make out a note clutched tightly in his grip. “As if skipping this realm is going to stop me from peeling the skin from their bones when I get my hands on them—”

“Remy—” Virgil ducked as one of the bottles of oil went flying across the room, shattering against the wall. “—Stop!”

Remy glanced over his shoulder, faltering as he stared back at Virgil with a blank expression. His eyes flickered back to their usual soft brown as he seemed to register Virgil standing across the room from him. The powerful fae’s shoulders slumped as a numb shock settled across his face. Virgil hesitated, unsure of what to do until a flash of red sent him rushing forward.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you idiot.” Virgil sighed at Remy’s dazed expression as he took his arm. He started to roll Remy's sleeve up, examining the narrow cut as he continued to mutter under his breath. “A piece of that glass probably came flying back at you.”

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter.” Remy grunted, pulling his arm out of Virgil’s grip as he swayed toward the door. “Let's go.”

Virgil groaned, jumping back as be held out an arm to block Remy from leaving. “Hold on for one minute—”

Remy growled in exasperation as he glared at Virgil. “We don’t have a minute to spare, Virgil. The kid's fucking gone.”

“Then make it quick, because you’re not taking a step out of that door until you tell me what's going on.” Virgil shot back, growing irritated as he gestured to Roman and Patton in the doorway. “Our friend is missing and I need to know if you're wasting my time.”

Remy's agitation faltered as he took in their faces staring back at him. He gritted his teeth holding a finger up to Virgil. “Listen, babes. The only way any of us get to the kid in time is if we move quickly—”

“Remy—”

“The kid spent the better part of a century as the crown’s prized possession, and suddenly one day, he's nowhere to be found. Didn't that ever sound a little too convenient to be true?”

Remy slowed his words as he flashed Virgil a meaningful look. “Except you know what happened to him, Virgil. He ended up in the countryside with a family that could take care of him. Now, it wasn't wasn't the most accommodating placement given the kid had to stay hidden, but girl if you haven’t put the rest of the story, I can’t help you.”

Virgil felt a lump in his throat as realization swept over him. “He was one of Emile’s kids.”

“There we go.” A gentle smile spread across Remy’s face as he took in the shocked faces staring back at him. “Admittedly, he was a bit more complicated than most of the kids I sent to Emile, but the concept was the same. Kid needed a home after I took him from that tower, so we brought him here—”

“Took him?” Roman's voice trembled with anger as he stepped out of the shadows. “You kidnapped him?”

Remy raised an eyebrow, amused at the accusation. “You might have been able to say that if it weren’t your daddy who put the kid in my hands, hun. However, seeing as that’s what happened I will be accepting zero blame for that whole affair.”

“My father—” Roman stared at him dumbfounded, glancing back at Patton. “What does he have to do with this?”

“Girl, it was your father who sent Logan with me.” Remy stated impatiently before catching sight of shocked disappointment on Roman's face. His anger quickly faded to sympathy as the prince stared up at him.

“Where was I?” Roman whispered breathlessly, suddenly feeling unsteady on his feet.

“This was a few months before you and your brother were born.” Remy leaned back against the counter, running a hand through his hair.

“He never said anything."

“Don’t take it personally, kid.” Remy muttered, softening his tone. “That part wasn't exactly his choice.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed. His gaze danced suspiciously between Remy and Virgil as he took in Remy's quiet response. “And why is that?”

“King Thomas agreed to give up a portion of his memories to keep Logan safe.” Remy shrugged, watching the prince with softness in his eyes. “Well technically, both of your fathers did, but Thomas is the only one who remembers when I come to visit. Nico never really had a hand in the kid's life.”

“ _You_ visit my father?” Roman spat in disbelief as he took a threatening step towards Remy. “Why would he consort with a criminal like you?”

“Back off, princey.” Virgil puffed up, stepping to cut Roman off from Remy with a defensive growl.

“Really, Virgil?” Roman's voice dropped as he glared at Virgil. “You’re going to side with that bastard over me.”

“Don’t you dare put that on me, Roman.” Virgil hissed back. “If it weren't for him, I wouldn’t even have been alive long enough to even meet you—”

Remy rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder as he huffed. Virgil turned to look at him, confused at gentle look on Remy's face as he looked toward Roman. ““Virgil, he's fine. You deserve to know the truth about what your father and I were doing, Prince Roman."

Roman's eyes darted from Remy to Virgil defensively as Remy stepped toward him, but he held his ground as the fae approached. “Then, enlighten me.”

“I see him in you, babes. You've got that same fire in your eyes that he does.” Remy smiled, raising a hand as he gestured to Roman’s face. “In fact, he reacted to the idea of working with me in about the same way as you just now.”

“And yet, you’re expecting me to believe he that he just handed a child over to you.” Roman retorted with a huff, stepping out of Remy’s reach. “I won't believe that he's the kind of villain that would play politics with a child's life.”

“No one was playing games with Logan's life.” Remy stated plainly, dropping his hand. “He was trying to send Logan home.”

“What?”

“Being locked away in a tower was no life for that kid—”

“My father wouldn’t do that.” Roman spat, leering at Remy. “He'd never mistreat a child.”

“Now that you’re right about.” Remy met Roman's gaze. “The kid was definitely mistreated before Thomas, but the king treated him like his own child. He loved that kid and he gave Logan the best life he could, but nothing changes the fact that he was stuck in that tower.”

Roman's eyes filled with skepticism as he met Remy’s gaze. “So, you took him to work among criminals?”

“Babes, you’re awfully judgmental for a guy whose best mate was the best pickpocket I ever trained.” Remy’s gaze danced to Virgil who shifted nervously beside him as the prince’s eyes flashed with guilt. He paused, resting a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder as he stared at Roman seriously. “People do what they have to in order to survive. Not everyone was born with the privilege you were.”

“I know.” Roman hung his head as Remy chastised him. “I didn't mean to belittle anyone for doing what they need to.”

Remy stared for a long moment before relaxing into a subtle smile. “You’re okay, kid. You just need a little direction to your passion.”

Roman scoffed, glancing subtly at Virgil's cheeky grin. “That's something I'm reminded of every day.”

“Good.” Remy stepped forward. “Listen, your family tree has had its share or rotten apples, but your father wasn’t one of them. He treated Logan like his own son and it devastated him to have to give him up, but Logan wasn’t safe there anymore.”

“Okay.” Roman sighed, tension releasing from his shoulders as Remy smiled at him.

Remy nodded with a sad smile. “The night I took Logan—There was nothing political about what happened. Thomas and I made a deal. Your father agreed to keep the law off me and I spent whatever time I could trying to find a way to spare Logan from the curse.”

“You what?” Roman straightened upright. The tension in his shoulders eased though his gaze remained skeptical.

“I love that kid, Roman. He’s the kindest soul I've ever met and there’s no limit to what I would do for him.” Remy smiled, almost shy at the admission. “Normally, I would have been checking in on him every couple weeks, but this last trip into the Other Realm looking for answers nearly did me in for good.”

“You've been trying to save Lo?”

Remy tipped his head up as Patton’s small voice broke the silence. His shoulders were shaking as he wrapped his arms around Roman.

“I have.” Remy bit his lip, quelling back his worry as he playfully wrapped an arm around Virgil’s neck, grinning into his ear. “I care about every child I've helped, but this one and Logan have a special place in my cold, black heart.”

“Shut up.” Virgil grumbled as heat rose in his cheeks.

“—or perhaps I can’t resist a kid who can’t keep out of trouble.”

Virgil bit his lip, groaning at the knowing grin on Remy’s face. “I don't get into that much trouble."

“Girl, please.” Remy cooed as Virgil pushed away from him. “If I had a silver piece for every time I pulled your ass out of the fire, I could bathe in my riches.”

“Can you save Logan?”

Virgil lifted his head at Roman's weary voice. His stomach sunk with guilt at the exhaustion in the prince’s eyes. He frowned, turning to Remy as the fae's expression turned serious once more.

Remy straightened up, slowly slipping his hands down in his pockets as he stared at Roman. “There’s nothing that I can do.”

Virgil sucked in a sharp breath as the air seemed to deflate from his friends. He clenched a fist as he took a step towards Remy. “There has to be a—”

“We’ve wasted too much time here.” Remy muttered, stepping towards the door. “If we move through part of the night, we may be able to make it to the entrance to the Other Realm by morning. They still have a half day' travel on us, but if we’re lucky—”

Virgil blinked, his mouth hanging agape. “I thought you said—”

“I said _I_ can't help him, Virgil,” Remy smirked as he tipped his head toward the exit, indicating for them to follow him out the door into the pouring rain. “but fortunately, he happens to be with the one person in the world who might have a chance at saving him.”

* * *

Logan blinked his eyes open gently. The chill of the morning air rushed over his face and he shivered as he raised a hand to his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He breathed in a soft gasp as he felt wetness on his cheek, bringing back memories of night before.

He rose up slowly, careful not to wake Janus as he pushed himself to his feet. The full chill of the morning air swept over his body as the thick blanket dropped to the ground and he could almost feel his teeth chattering as he glanced down at the man who'd been lying next to him.

Janus was almost peaceful as he slept, curled loosely in the corner of the blanket. Gratefully, it seemed that he'd at least taken a portion of the dense covers as the fire had died down, though Logan could guess by the fae's blue lips that it was not nearly enough to keep him warm.

Logan let out a long breath as he knelt down to pull the blanket over Janus' legs before turning back to the dimly glowing embers from the fire from the night before. Silently, he rose to his feet and glanced around nervously as he headed deeper into the cave. The hair on the back of his neck started to raise as he nervously started to move away from the dim twilight of the morning as he searched the dark reached of the cave for Janus' stash of kindling.

Thankfully, his search for suitable kindling was quicker than anticipated. Logan had assumed they had burned through the majority of Janus' stock, but to his surprise, the walls of the cave were stocked nearly to the ceiling with extra wood and dried underbrush.

_Janus said this is a portal to the Other Realm._

Logan swallowed timidly as he squatted to gather a suitable amount of fuel for their fired. The thought bounced around in his head for a few minutes as he gathered a few logs into his arms.

This place was the last point of rest before the Other Realm. It made sense that fae would rest here for the night before moving on. He couldn’t help but wonder how many of his own kind had passed through these walls. The thought should have been exciting. He would have loved to learn more about his ancestry at any other time, but in that moment, the though rested like a weight on Logan’s chest. Melancholy settled over him as he gathered the last of the kindling and followed the light back the dwindling fire, lost in thought.

Fortunately, the embers were still glowing when he returned and it didn't take him long to have the fire roaring to life in front of him. The heat swept over him, chasing the heat from his bones but still he felt restless. He let out a long sigh, glancing up at Janus. The man was still sound asleep, and thankfully he seemed to have stopped shivering as the fire's heat filled the cave. A sad smile twitched at Logan’s lips as he stared at the sleeping fae. At least one of them was resting well this morning.

Logan’s gaze dipped to the ground as he fidgeted with his cloak. He glanced at Janus for a moment longer before ducking out of the cave into the twilight of the morning. His mind slowed as the bright light filled his vision, giving him a brief moment of reprieve from the loud, echoing thoughts in his mind.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be meant to last. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, bringing with them a feeling of emptiness that filled his chest. He glanced around the damp foliage of the forest as his breath caught in his throat, feeling heavy as he turned the corner outside of the cave. His body suddenly ached with desperation as he rushed around the side of the cave.

A silent sob was ripped from his throat as he spun around leaning into the trunk of a tree. The bark was mostly dry as he slid down, trying to catch his breath as he rested back on his ankles. The events of the past few days washed over him as his emotions came rushed to the forefront of his mind.

Minutes felt like hours as his chest heaved and tears streaked down his face. Images of his friends’ faces played in his hand as he imagined how Virgil felt waking up to find he'd snuck out without him. He imagined how hurt Patton would be that he hadn't even gotten the chance to talk to him on the day he left. Worst of all, he knew the guilt that Roman would feel that their last conversation was that where he told Logan of the destruction of the Fair Folk. Logan sucked in a sharp breath as his throat ached with regret.

_Gods. Why did I waste the last three days I had with him?_

It seemed so petty now as he curled against the tree in the middle of the woods as his silent cries pulled painfully at his chest. After what seemed like hours, his tension started to ease as he finally felt the cathartic release of the emotions he'd been suppressing for the last few weeks. His cries eventually quieted and a numbness began to settle over him as he listened to the quiet sounds of the forest. He was still for a moment before a familiar voice filled the air.

“Logan?”

Janus' voice shattered the silence, sending a wave of panic straight to Logan's heart. His shoulders stiffened as he wiped away the wetness on his cheeks, trying to hide his moment of weakness.

“I'm here.” Logan called, swallowing with distaste as his voice cracked. “Just give me a mom—”

His plea came a moment too late as Janus turned around the tree next to him. Logan ducked his head as he caught sight of Janus’ scales glittering above him.

“You’re up.” Logan muttered as he tipped his head down, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet. “Good. Let's go.”

“Go where?” Janus voice was soft as he put up an arm to block Logan’s way.

“Wherever you’re taking me.”

Janus seemed to pause as Logan stopped in front of him, head tucked to his chest as he avoided Janus' gaze. “I told you last night. I'm not taking you.”

“You have to—” Logan’s heart sank as he crossed his arms across his chest. “—I appreciate the comfort you afforded me last night, but I know what has to happen. You don't have to sugarcoat anything for my benefit.”

“My words last night weren’t empty promises, Logan.” Janus took a step forward, hesitating as Logan tensed. “You’re going home. I promise there’s no tricks this time.”

“You said there wasn’t much time left to reach our destination.” Logan whispered, shifting his feet anxiously. “We should go.”

“Even if we rushed, I'm not sure we could make it before the Dark Moon tonight. The hunters put us behind at least half a day.” Janus whispered, leaning against the tree as Logan’s eyes darkened. “There will be another. We'll figure something out before the next—”

“Someone could get hurt if I don't do it now.” Logan interrupted quietly. His eyes were bloodshot as he finally looked up at Janus staring at him in sympathetic shock.

“ _You_ will get hurt if you do this.” Janus pressed, resting a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“I've been living on borrowed time for long enough—” Logan’s voice cracked as tears threatened to fall from his eyes again.

“Is that what you think this is?”

Logan glanced up at Janus’ sharp tone with a weak glare, stopped by the look of concern in the man's eyes.

“I should have died in that dungeon.” Logan whispered hoarsely. “Everything since has been too much. I don't deserve what I've been given, especially if others must die for me to keep it.”

“Your time was stolen from you. By Remus, by this curse and even by me.” Janus’ grip tightened on his shoulder as he reached up to push Logan's hair out of his face. His expression softened as Logan’s reddened eyes tipped up toward him. “Go home to your friends, kid. You've given more than enough to this war that wasn't yours to begin with.”

“My friends—” Logan’s gaze faltered and dropped to Janus' chest and then to the ground as he looked around frantically for glowing yellow piece of amber. “Your gem—It's gone. D-did you drop it?”

“Hold on, kid. Just relax.” Janus held up a hand in gentle reassurance, forcing Logan to take a breath as he pulled the luminous piece of crystal from his pocket. “It's here.”

“Oh.” Logan bit his lip, staring anxiously at the gem as it glowed in Janus hand.

“I didn't want my captors to catch sight of the amulet, so I stashed it away when I got a chance. Luckily, they seemed content enough to catch me and didn't search my person while I was out.” Janus whispered as guilt wavered in his voice. “Listen, you don't have to worry anyway. Remus won't hurt your prince.”

Logan's stare at the small crystal faltered as he glanced cautiously up at the sudden timidity in the man's demeanor. “What?”

“What I said yesterday about the gem yesterday was…intentionally misleading.” Janus paused as he ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the gem. His eyes flicked up to Logan as he eyed him suspiciously. “The amber is a signal gem, and it is true that if it were broken, Remus would know something was amiss on my end. But even if the gem were broken, he would only collect your friends and return them to the castle. He’s under strict orders not to harm them in any way.”

Logan furrowed his brow and the suspicion in his gaze intensified as his eyed danced between the gem and the apologetic look on Janus' face. “But you said—”

“I said, if the gem was broken, Remus would know he could do as he liked.” Janus sighed as he held the necklace between his hands, running a finger along the black fabric that he had used to tie it around his neck. “Remus would no doubt love the opportunity have the prince under his control, so the statement wasn’t entirely false, but he will not harm them. You have my word.”

“Why?”

Janus tipped his head up at Logan soft question. The suspicion in the kid's eyes made his stomach twist, but he forced himself to continue. “I needed a way to force your hand if you resisted—”

“No.” Logan interrupted stiffly. “Why did you tell Remus not to hurt them?”

Janus stared blankly at the distrust in the kid's eyes for a moment before his resolve weakened. “I never wanted to hurt anyone—”

“You let him hurt me.”

Janus froze as Logan took a step back, looking away from him. A pit of sadness settled in his stomach as Logan’s fingers reached up to the cut still healing on his face.

“I know." Janus whispered. “I am sorry, Logan. There’s truly no excuse for the way I've treated you.”

Logan winced as he felt Janus take his wrist, relaxing slightly as he looked down to see Janus’ wrapping the black ribbon of the amber amulet around his wrist. After a second wrap around Logan’s wrist, he secured the amulet with a sturdy knot. Janus dropped his wrist as Logan continued to stare at him uneasily.

“I wish you'd met me when I was a better person.” Janus hung his head. “When I lost your mother, I didn't just lose my best friend. Everything else seemed to go with it. My friendships, my relationships—Gone, and all I was left with was a task to finally end this war for good. It's consumed parts of me in a way I don't think I'll ever recover from.”

“I'm going to end it. I just—” Logan started quietly.

“No, you’re not.” Janus raised a hand to interrupt him. “You’re going home. You’re going to go home to the life you deserve to have, because I'm not letting this curse take any more good out of this world.”

Logan ran his thumb over the glowing piece of amber secured around his wrist. “Janus—”

“I never reported your presence to the courts. They still think you disappeared with your mother.” Janus whispered. “Even if your prince arrests me when we return, that should give you some time to figure something else out—”

Janus' grunted as Logan rushed forward and his arms curled around his chest. His stoicism melted away as he let his arms drop around Logan as emotion welled in his throat. “I'm so sorry, kid.”

“Thank you, Janus. I appreciate what you’re doing, but—” Logan sucked in a breath as tears rolled down his face once more. “but I can't—I can't be responsible for the loss of an entire generation of fae and do nothing. I can't—"

“An entire generation?” Janus leaned away. “What are you—”

Janus' statement was cut off as he glanced at the ground. Shadows curled at his feet as he stared, tracing the curling darkness back into to the forest. His body tensed as he pushed Logan away, snarling at the shadows. “Logan, run—”

Logan yelped as Janus was swept of off his feet and dragged into the forest. He stared blankly at the empty space before him before his reflexes kicked in and he quickly ducked under the branches, taking off in the direction Janus had been dragged. Having sight of Janus, Logan’s heart dropped as he heard a pained groan ahead of him. He ducked down, sprinting forward as the trees opened up to a clearing to reveal the last person he expected to see.

“Where's the kid, Deceit?”

“What kid?”

Janus lay pinned on the ground by the man's knees. A dagger rested precariously on his throat as the man glared down at him with glowing pink eyes. Shadows twisted around the man's body, sending shivers down his spine as he felt the anger emanating off of him as he stared down at Janus.

_Remy._

“Don't play with me, love." Remy’s voice radiated with power as he growled down at Janus. “I know you have him.”

Logan stepped forward hesitantly overwhelmed with emotion as he skirted the edge of the clearing to get a better view. The sight stopped him in his tracks as he stepped out of the forest to the man he thought he knew.

“R-Remy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was meant to go a little farther into seeing our boys all reunited, but emotions got in the way, so I suppose we'll have to wait a bit longer to see the boys back together ;)
> 
> As always, I love seeing people interact with the story, so feel free to leave your thoughts below. <3


End file.
